College and Cowboys
by Twireader81
Summary: Bella is an academic; a graduate student in university with plans to continue her studies internationally. Edward is a cowboy, a farmer and a man tied to his land. Can they overcome their differences to find true love? AH
1. Prologue  Choose You

**A/N - Well, I swore I would never do this, write two fics at the same time, but I just had to do it! This one will be updated weekly, so I can still dedicate a lot of time to 'Summer Vacation.' I just needed a creative outlet from my creative outlet, if that makes any sense! I hope you like it! Let me know! It's a bit different from my other stuff, but enjoy!**

Prologue - Choose You

August 2010

I was sitting in a white rocking chair on Edward's porch. It was a beautiful day in late August and Edward was out on the combine. It was the end of the season and he would soon be finished harvesting his wheat crop. This farm was Edward's life, his heart and his soul. This farm owned him, as much as he owned it. But he owned something else: my heart.

I loved Edward Cullen more than life itself. He was the only one that didn't see it; couldn't believe it. Now, that's not to say he didn't love me, because I knew he did. He just couldn't understand why I would choose him over the life I had started to build for myself. Yes, my life and his were like night and day, but he was my entire universe, now.

I was sitting here because Edward made me promise I would. I was sitting here because Edward wanted me to think about it. I was sitting here because Edward didn't understand. There was no choice to be made. There was no decision. I wanted Edward. He made me happy. I could deal with the changes. I already had. I could accept the life he could give me. I already had. I could turn my back on my old life. I already had.

But, I was sitting here to prove to him that I did not make this decision lightly. He wanted me to be sure. He wanted me to be happy. And I would love him forever for that. And I would sit here in this rocking chair until Edward came in from the field. He would be dirty and sweaty and tired. But to me, he couldn't be more beautiful. When he came home, he would come home to me. I was going to be here for him, with him. I was going to be here forever, because Edward was. He was my choice. I chose this life.

Now, I just had to tell him. I had to tell them both.


	2. Chapter 1  The Beginning

**A/N - Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for their initial interest in my new fan fic. I'm really growing to love these characters as I write them, and I hope you all do, too. I've had to do an incredible amount of research, as I knew nothing about farming before I started my research for this fic. Hopefully, I got it right. If not, bare with me, I'm trying. The goal of this fic is to capture emotions. Hopefully, I pulled it off. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! See you next Saturday! **

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**August 2009 - One Year Earlier**

**BPOV**

My best friend Jessica and I were both university graduate students. We were both studying for our Masters degrees in history under the same supervisor, Dr. Jasper Hale. He was one of the field's leading researchers in the American Civil War. We both felt incredible lucky that Dr. Hale chose to work in our university in Western Canada.

Jasper Hale was young and gorgeous. He was the object of affection of many of the university's students. I was included in that group, as was Jessica. Dr. Hale had chin-length, sandy blonde hair that was perfectly wavy. He had hazel, almost gold, eyes that seemed to sparkle when he talked about what he loved: history. He was tall and he carried a confident presence.

He knew he was admired, both for his intelligence and for his looks. He was cocky, but not overly arrogant. No one seemed to mind, however, because he was so well respected.

I was lucky enough to have taken a couple of upper level undergraduate courses with Dr. Hale when I was earning my Bachelor of Arts degree. I loved his classes and excelled in the writing assignments and the exams.

Before I graduated, I received an e-mail from Dr. Hale, asking me to meet with him in his office. I happily agreed. I had met him later that week and he asked me if I had ever considered continuing my studies. To be honest, I hadn't, despite my love for history. But when he suggested it, I looked into it.

It turned out that a Masters degree was a two year program where I would spend the first year taking advanced courses, and the second, writing my thesis paper. I would be T.A, a teaching assistant, in order to gain experience and earn money for school. It seemed like a great opportunity. I happily filled out the tedious paper work, and was assigned to work with Dr. Hale.

Jessica, who I had shared many classes with me over the last few years, also received a similar e-mail. She, too, signed up for her Masters degree. It was nice to have someone to share the journey with; someone to commiserate with through the tough times. I was studying battle techniques and strategy of the Civil War and Jessica was interested in the war's effect on women.

The first year of our studies went extremely well. Both Jess and I excelled in our studies, and were looking forward to our year of research and writing. We would meet with Dr. Hale once ever two weeks to show him our progress, or discuss any concerns. Other than that, we were not obligated to remain on campus. I was anticipating the freedom that would accompany this final year of studies.

In order to celebrate our progress, Jessica and I decided to enjoy our own backyard, so to speak. We were both native to Alberta, but were city girls through and through. We thought we'd take a week off, before officially starting our formal research, and head out of the city, through the open prairies, to the national park in the mountains. We were going to hike, camp, ride horses, and do all the great things a true Alberta girl should know how to do. This was going to be a great adventure for us.

We packed up Jessica's SUV with our new camping supplies. We had picked them up at an over-priced outdoor sports store, buying all the brand names. A cute blonde boy had assured us that we had everything we needed. I should hope so. We spent hundreds of dollars that day, but if the boy in khaki shorts told us we needed it, then who were we to argue? We knew nothing of the world that surrounded our city. We may as well have been living on an isolated desert island for our entire lives, letting the world around us go on without us. After all, the drive to said national park, was only an hour and a half.

By the time we had left, it was close to eleven o'clock in the morning, and hot. Alberta was unique in that way. Our temperatures ranged from arctic cold in the winter, to desert hot in the summers. And right now, it was scorching. Thankfully, I had on a pair of dark brown short shorts and a thin white tank. I was feeling a little over-exposed, but in this heat, I didn't care that I looked a little cheep. In this heat, I was only focused on getting to our destination.

As we drove, I enjoyed the beauty of the farm land on either side of the highway. Rich golden hues, next to vibrant greens. And, every ten minutes of so, we would pass herds of cattle, black, red and cream. I looked at the houses that dotted the landscape. They were few and far between. I wondered what it must be like to live out in the open air like they did. I couldn't fathom a life away from crowds, stores and the university life I surrounded myself with. It looked peaceful, but lonely.

After an hour of driving, the air conditioning in the SUV had taken care of my weather concerns. My biggest problem now, was that I was starving. All that sweating, packing and daydreaming had really made me hungry. Travelling out in the 'wilderness' had already brought my mind back to the level of it's base instincts. I was worried only about food, clothing and shelter.

Jessica agreed that she, too, was famished, and we pulled up to a sad looking roadside diner in a small town. I thought it looked small and neglected, but my stomach had made the decision to override my brain's rational thought, and we pulled in beside an old, worn down, dull red pickup truck. It had a few dents, and some chips revealed an undercoat of pale blue.

I slid out of my seat and tried to discreetly pull the three inch inseam of my shorts a little lower. I had dressed for travel, not social interaction, and now I was a bit embarrassed. Jess, however, seemed the opposite. She strutted her way through he gravel parking lot in her jean daisy dukes, with the clichéd front pockets hanging out beneath the hem. I could even see a sliver of her skin peaking out at the bottom of her black, racer back tank; the outfit complete with hot pink bra straps. I was afraid we would stand out. My fears were founded in logic, and apparently, were correct. As we walked in the door, a plate of fingerprinted glass, a little bronze bell above us rang, announcing our arrival. There were only about ten customers, but when they all turned to look at who disturbed their small town quiet, that bell might as well have been a loudspeaker. I tried to avoid eye-contact, but I could feel there eyes on me as if they were hands.

I followed Jessica to the front counter and we sat down on the red vinyl covered bar stools. I looked around discretely, trying not to attract anymore attention. My body's temperature was rapidly increasing since leaving the frigid comfort of the SUV. My legs were starting to sweat where they were pressed into the synthetic vinyl beneath me. I was really regretting my choice in wardrobe more with every second that ticked by on the large white clock above the order window. I looked at the counter and noticed the wood patterned, laminate countertop. The edges were chipped, but the surface had a mirror like shine, so I knew it was clean.

My musings were interrupted by the waitress setting menus in front of us. I didn't look up, instead keeping my eyes to myself. I did notice her understated and practical wedding rings. The menu was an off white, single page of laminated cardstock. I looked it over and decided not to risk the meat, and just ordered a huge plate of French fries and a large strawberry milkshake. Jess had ordered a large cheeseburger and coke, before hopping off the stool to head to the washrooms. I looked up at the waitress and noticed that she was a stunning blonde. She had her long hair pulled up in ponytail, with the ends tucked under. She had a warm smile on her face, that complemented her clear complexion and sky blue eyes.

After I ordered, I looked to my right, no longer being able to ignore the palpable feeling of someone next to me. I knew the seat right beside me was empty, but as a slowly raised my eyes, I noticed there was a man sitting one seat away.

My eyes followed a slow path that started at his scuffed, brown steel-toe boots, tied with red laces. My eyes continued their trail up his toned legs that were covered in loose, light denim. They, too were worn; not in that pre-torn factory way, but really worn. And, they were dirty Like that kind of dirt that even though you washed them, the marks stayed.

My eyes lifted a little and noticed the man was wearing a blue and black plaid flannel shirt that was rolled to his elbows. He forearms were tanned a dark brown. It was more than a tan, though. His skin looked almost baked. But, his forearms were sculpted; the muscles taut and toned and firm. He hands were large and callused. He was a worker. He earned his living with his hands. There was something so primal and appealing about that idea.

His hands looked warm and strong. My mind immediately flashed back to Dr. Hale. When I had first met him in his office, he extended his hand to me. For a confident man, he had a weak handshake. His fingers were long and thin; his skin soft and cool. I would bet my small savings account that this man beside me had a solid and unyielding handshake. My fingers twitched a little, wanting so much to feel his capable hand wrap around my small fragile hand. Even though they would have the power to crush my feminine fingers, in my mind, his hands would be protective and firm.

My eyes traced back over his arms and up over his well built chest. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone and his long, sinewy neck was displayed for my curious eyes. His neck was dark like his arms, and I followed a bead of sweat as it travelled from behind his ear, down to his chest. His chest hair was peaking out of the top of his shirt. It just added to his overall appeal to me.

My eyes had revealed perfection to me. I was almost afraid to look up. If I looked at his face, what would I find? He seemed to good to be true. I had never felt more attracted to another human being in my entire life. When I looked up at his eyes, would they dismiss me? Would his eyes be watching the waitress in front of us? Would they be looking at me? If his body had such a potent effect on me, what would his eyes reveal?

I reached down and gripped the sides of the barstool, my fingers white with pressure. I could not brace myself mentally, so I steeled my body. My eyes slowly traced over his solid jaw, which tightened and flexed as my eyes passed over it. It was almost as if he could feel their caress. I looked at his lips, that were full and pink and looked so soft. They were such a blatant contrast to the rest of his body. It was almost a betrayal. But the small bead of sweat sitting in the little dent above those lips, reminded me that they, too, belonged to this rugged man. His nose was straight and seemed to suit him. It wasn't too big or too small. I followed his nose up to their intended destination.

My brown eyes met his glowing green orbs and in that split second, I knew perfection. He was looking back at me and I couldn't tear myself away from his look. His eyes had the power to hold me to him, stronger, even, than his muscular body. In his eyes, I saw love, beauty, hope and security. I saw my future and everything I had never knew that I dreamed of, but in that second, I knew I wanted. Yet, it wasn't a dream. It was sitting on a cheap, vinyl barstool in a rundown diner, only an hour away from my home. I had heard of love at first sight, and while I had had crushes at first site, I had never known love. This feeling I had, though, felt like it surpassed love. It was a feeling of transcendence and completeness. And the most amazing part of the entire experience, was that I saw that feeling mirrored right back.

**EPOV**

I woke up before dawn, just like I always had. I had that delicious feeling of anticipation. I was going to start the harvest, as soon as tomorrow. Five months of growing now coming to an end. Five months of worries about the right amount of heat and rain. I was excited to harvest my crop. This year was special, as it was the first year I had worked this land on my own. This crop was mine. My parents had decided to retire at the end of last season. My dad had always raised me to believe that this farm, this land, was as much mine as it was his, but it hadn't felt that way, not really, until they had moved into the city last fall.

I was a farmer. I was raised on this farm and I loved it. A part of me, though, had always wished to go on after I had finished high school, maybe see what else was out there. My mother had home schooled me all winter, so I could work on the farm with my dad when he needed me the rest of the year. I had always wondered what it would be like to take classes with other people. When I had turned eighteen, I wanted to go to college and take marketing and business courses. There was, however, always something that needed to be done on the farm, and I kept putting off registration.

My buddy, and neighbour, Emmett, had suggested that I take agricultural studies online. He said I could still get an education, without having to leave the farm. And that made sense. I followed his advice and I had a Bachelor of Science degree in Agriculture, that I earned online. I got the degree, but I didn't get the experience. I didn't set foot off the land. I didn't fraternize with other students.

My parents were proud of my accomplishments. I was honoured that they would leave their land, their life, with me. They trusted me with it. I felt this unnatural level of responsibility to this thousand acres. Like it would be a betrayal to leave.

It was going to be hot today. I could just tell. I had decided to let the wheat dry out one more day. It was a tough call, and my neighbour Tyler, thought I was crazy to let it go another day. The weather was perfect and he was worried with any more heat, the moisture level would drop too much, causing field shatter. This was my land, and my farm. It was my first crop and he was insane to think I would do anything to hinder the success of the farm. I was going to wait one more day. The moisture was at about fifteen percent, and this was a delicate operation. One more day would be perfect.

I showered and got dressed in some old, but comfortable jeans and a blue flannel shirt. I slipped on my work boots and headed downstairs to make coffee and fry up a slice of ham to eat on my toast. My dog, Seth, the chocolate lab I bought last fall when my parents left, ran down the stairs behind me, not wanting to miss the chance to clean my plate. He was a good dog and I appreciated the company.

It was lonely out here at times, even though I liked the quiet. I had enjoyed the companionship of a few of the young women in the neighbouring towns over the years, but I had never been able to find that woman to share my life with. I envied Emmett. He met Rosie in high school and they were married the day after she turned eighteen. They were true soul mates and, while it was an amazing thing to see, it stung.

They had been married for almost twelve years now. And as much as they wanted kids, they hadn't had any luck. I was sad for Rosie, as she was one of those people that was just good to the core. She loved those close to her and was a devoted friend. She was a people person, for sure. Her and Em owned the cattle ranch to the south of my land. He raised Red Angus cattle. In the fall he led guided hunts by horseback on his land. The man was a true entrepreneur and was always finding new ways to make money. Rosie worked a few days a week at her parents diner in town. They didn't really need the help, but she liked the chance to talk to the tourists that stopped in on their way to the national park.

I called him this morning after I ate and told him I was starting the harvest tomorrow. He was excited for me and told me to meet him down at the diner for lunch today. He knew it could take up to six long days to combine the field and he wanted to catch up. We usually hung out every couple of days and Rosie told me that I had an open-ended invitation for dinner. She said to just show up at six if I wanted to eat. I tried not to abuse her hospitality and would usually only go once or twice a week, mainly to prevent the feeling of complete isolation. I was looking forward to seeing Em today. He sounded excited and I hoped he had good news to share.

I headed out to the stable to feed and water my horses. I had three, Nutmeg, Cinnamon and Sugar. They're names matched their colouring. I loved these horses. They were my muses. I would often come out here and sketch them. I don't know where I picked up the skill, but I loved to draw with a pencil. I couldn't paint to save my life, but sketching was an escape for me, and I had countless sketchpads filled with drawings of my horses. I had never seen another creature that could match the beauty of a horse; so sleek and strong, but gentle. One by one, I led the horses out to their large corral, so they could get some exercise.

Reluctantly, I tore my gaze from these beauties, and headed over to grease and fuel up the combine. I had a large, green John Deere combine with a thirty-six foot header. I checked the blades, which looked like long black claws, on my draper header and everything looked to be ready to go tomorrow. I wiped the grease on my jeans and headed back to the house. I put some food and water down for Seth and left him in the house.

I hopped into the cab of my old Ford pickup, and headed out to town. In fifteen minutes I pulled up to meet my best friends Em and Rosie. I walked in the place and was greeted with a big hug from Rosie and a kiss on the cheek. She told me she was proud of me for running the farm on my own this year. I appreciated the support she gave me. I was twenty-six years old, and even though Rosie was not quite thirty, she definitely filled in that mothering role in my life. I walked over and sat by Em at the counter. He was not one to take his eyes off his girl if she was in the same room as him. He was not possessive or controlling. He just loved her with everything he had. He told me once that when she left the room, she took his heart with him. Em was a walking contraction. He was over six feet tall, with massive shoulders and arms. He wore the clichéd cowboy boots and skin-tight Wrangler jeans. I couldn't fault him for the plaid, because I was right there with him. But, the fascinating part about Emmett, was that although he looked the part of the tough rancher, he was the nicest soul I had ever met. He never had a harsh word for Rosie and was very supportive to me after my parents left.

Rosie brought us each a huge hamburger, fried potatoes and a salad. She also set a chocolate shake in front of me, knowing it was my favourite. Em and Rosie turned to me to tell me their news. I knew there was something going on. "Rosie's pregnant," Em said, before I got up and pulled him into a hug. Rosie came around the counter and I gave her a hug, as well. I was absolutely ecstatic for them. They were the best people in the world and deserved everything they ever wanted.

We all sat around talking for the next hour, as Em and I ate our lunch. I watched as Rosie would gently hold her hands to her stomach, already protecting the new life inside her. She was glowing. And, again, selfishly, I was reminded of my own loneliness. I had my friends that I loved to death and owed a lot to. I had my parents, but they had left the farm life. I had my land and I had my animals. I only needed someone to share that with. As this thought crossed my mind, the little bell on the diner's door rang and I turned to look, like I always did. I never knew who I was expecting to be there. But, today, I was absolutely floored.

A pretty girl walked in the door in some cut-off jean shorts and a tight black shirt. She was easy on the eyes, but it was the brunette that walked in the door behind her that stopped my heart. She had long legs and a killer body, with gorgeous, peaches and cream skin. She had beautiful chocolate brown hair, pouty lips and flushed cheeks. Her eyes were cast down, like she was embarrassed, although I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why. "Sweet Jesus." I said under my breath, making Em and Rosie laugh.

The girls came over and sat at the counter. My beautiful angel ordered a strawberry milkshake and French fries. I wondered if she was a vegetarian. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and I hoped to God that I wasn't making her uncomfortable. My eyes traced up and down her body, and while she was, hands down, the most beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of looking at, it was her apparent shyness that drew me in. She was like a puzzle that I wanted to figure out. I kept glancing back to the door, waiting for the lucky man that called her his own, to walk in and break, both, my heart, and likely my face, because there was no way I could look away for more than a second. I had to know her. I felt this unexplainable draw to this stranger and I couldn't figure out why.

Finally, she turned her head in my direction and I swear I held my breath. Her eyes seemed to burn into me, and I could almost feel them tracing up my body from my boots. She took her time, looking me over. I felt like I was being studied, examined. But not in a bad way, like a science experiment. It seemed like she was trying to figure me out. Her gaze held at my hands for a while, making me wish I had cleaned the oil off of them a little better this morning. I watched as her eyes languidly moved up my chest to my jaw. She hesitated again at my lips, making me want to trace my fingers over hers. Her fingers gripped her seat, as if she was steeling herself for something. Finally, her eyes snapped up to mine. I took in her shining, brown eyes that reminded me of the fertile earth I farmed. In her eyes, that seemed to be locked onto mine, I saw home.


	3. Chapter 2  A Connection

**A/N - Thanks to everyone for checking this story out. I'm really enjoying writing this. In this chapter, I switch between BPOV and EPOV twice. It seemed necessary as I want to keep you in touch with what both are feeling. I don't repeat the plot though, so the story moves along. College and Cowboys is the first time I've written from a man's point of view, so I hope I'm doing alright. Thanks again for reading. See you next week!**

Chapter 2 - A Connection

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I sat there staring at this man. It was the most bizarre feeling. He was a stranger, yet he felt like my soul mate at the same time. I was snapped out of my reverie when the waitress set my plate down in front of me. It almost hurt to tear my eyes from him, but I did and I looked up at the waitress. "Thank you," I said. I felt my face burning. I had never felt anything like that before. I felt terrified to meet his eyes, again. Would he laugh at me? I felt foolish.

I noticed Jessica flounce back to her seat. "Looks good. Let's eat," she said enthusiastically. It was odd, but I had honestly forgotten that my best friend was here with me. I, also, forgot our setting. I was out of place here, and not ten minutes ago, I was uncomfortable here; embarrassed by the stares. Now, I couldn't get enough staring, looking, feeling. I never wanted this feeling to end. Yet, Jessica's presence snapped me back to reality, to my reality. I did not belong here. I did not belong with this man. And that idea was so completely unfair and heart-shattering. A small part of me resented her, all of them, for being here. That moment belonged to us. I wanted it back.

"Would you ladies like to join us at a booth?" The handsome stranger's voice made my stomach erupt into butterflies. I nervously lifted my eyes and meet his gaze. Perhaps he, too, wanted to return to our moment in time. Maybe he felt as cheated as I did. I clung to that possibility as I nodded at him. Jessica coquettishly batted her lashes at the stranger; my stranger, and grabbed her monstrous portion of questionable diner carcass on a bun, strutting over to the booth.

As excited as I was, that I would now have an excuse to ogle my new purpose for living, I was aggravated by my friend's presence, as she seemed to be cheapening the moment. I couldn't really blame her, however, as she had been absent during my epiphany. I followed her to the booth, sliding into the worn, blue vinyl bench seat, setting my fries and shake in front of me on the black and white checked surface.

I looked up at our company and noticed we were also joined by a ruggedly handsome, cookie cutter cowboy sitting at the booth, opposite Jessica. He had the clichéd red, brown and white plaid, cotton button front shirt, complete with the decorative piping detail over the upper chest. As he was sitting, I noticed the shining silver, four inch wide belt buckle on his waist, which was hardly needed to hold up his skin tight, dark blue Wrangler jeans. I could have laughed, but as I glanced up at his face, he gave me such an honest smile, I immediately liked him, and forgave him, his fashion faux pas.

My magnetic stranger was suddenly back in front of me. He smiled at me, almost shyly, his soft lips adding to his look of innocence. Again, I felt a vulnerability from him. Yes, he was hardy, robust and tough, but his face depicted his sincerity, sweetness and warmth. I felt myself trusting him, after having heard him speak just ten words.

I think I returned his smile, but my mind was running too quickly and my heart was betraying me, so I cannot be sure. The waitress, for the second time, tore my attention away from my stranger's lovely face. She delivered each of the men a chocolate milkshake and slice of what looked like Saskatoon berry pie. He nodded his head in thanks and my heart stuttered. He was every country and western movie hero and country music heartthrob all rolled into one. I had never found this genre appealing, but now, it was all that I wanted to know.

"Emmett Dale McCarty's the name. It's a pleasure to meet you beautiful ladies." The hulky friend introduced himself to us. I smiled at him, but looked back to my stranger. It was funny how I though of him as mine, but I did, and I secretly loved that feeling. I heard Emmett chuckle. "And this here's my best friend, Edward Cullen." Edward. The name that would be permanently etched on my heart. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. I shook my head, inwardly chastising myself for such juvenile behaviour. I had never even spoken a word to this man and I had already had him tied to me. I heard Jessica introduce herself, but it was as if I was listening from underwater. The sound seemed muffled.

Jessica elbowed me in the ribs, forcefully bringing me back to reality. I felt my face, chest and even my ears blush at being caught in my own mind. I stuttered out my own introduction. "My name, um, I, I'm Isabella. Bella Swan." I felt like a first grader standing in front of the class on the first day of school. I was a confident, university educated woman. But, I felt that I had lost my bearings.

Edward smiled even wider once he heard me speak and reached out to take my right hand in his left. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, both," he said to us, but didn't take his eyes off of me.

**EPOV**

When I was broken from her spell, I finally had the courage to ask her to join us at a table. I wanted to get closer to her. Somehow, I felt if she sat with me, I could keep her longer. She wouldn't be able to leave without warning, as she could if she were sitting at the counter. I would need time to brace myself; to prepare my heart for her departure.

Once we were seated again, I was back to my blatant, unabashed staring. I know I heard Emmett introducing me, and for some reason I couldn't be bothered to care. I wanted to absorb every last second I had with this beauty before she left me and went back to her life. When she spoke, I knew she had me forever. Hearing her angelic voice brought back a quotation I once read, but never understood, from a book of excerpts that my mom used to have sitting on our coffee table when I was a kid. 'How sweetly sounds the voice of a good woman. It is so seldom heard that, when it speaks, it ravishes all senses.' She stumbled over her words, and, to me, it only made her more endearing.

I took her hand in mine and in that moment, never wanted to let it go. So, I didn't. She anchored me. Her touch snapped me out of my musings and I finally spoke to her, letting her know how happy I was to meet her. It was the understatement of the century. I had to get to know her, and if I didn't get out of my head, and get her out of her own, there was a real chance of this, whatever it was, ending as soon as she ate her French fries.

"So what brings you ladies out here?" I asked, lightly caressing her delicate knuckles with my thumb. I smiled to myself as I saw her eyes flash down to our enjoined hands, her rosy lips pulling up into a warm smile.

Much to my disappointment, as I was dying to hear her voice again, Bella's friend began to speak. "Oh, we're both grad students and we came out here for a vacation, you know, riding horses, camping, the whole outdoorsy thing."

My eyes snapped up to Bella, and all I could see in my mind was Bella riding on my horse Cinnamon, her long beautiful hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes sparkling, as she smiled back at me, riding behind her. Almost as if Emmett could read my mind, he made a comment about me having horses.

"Did you ladies want to ride this afternoon? The horses. I mean, I have three horses, if you'd like to come over and ride? I could take you," I explained. Jesus, this woman was distracting. I could hardly get my thoughts in order to form a coherent sentence. But, then, the most amazing thing happened. She laughed at me. My sweet angel, threw her head back and giggled the most light-hearted and carefree laugh I had ever heard. I wanted her to laugh forever, and if it was at my expense, I would happily make a fool of myself.

She looked over at her friend and they both smiled at each other, nodding slightly. "We would love too, but only if you're sure? We don't want to put you out," Bella said. I could see it her eyes that she wanted to do this. I would never say no to her.

"The guy's got nothing to do all day." Emmett added, making me feel relieved, that she now knew I was free, so she would agree to stay with me, but, I also felt a little stupid. Would she think I was lazy? I wanted her to think something of me. I wanted her approval. I had known her for all of ten minutes, but her acceptance of me, somehow meant more to me than anyone else's, more than my own family's.

She looked into my eyes again, as if she could find all the answers there. And, I really wished she could. I nodded my head. "I'm free today," I told her. "I would be happy to show you how to ride. Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"No." Both, Bella and her friend answered at the same time. A slow smile spread across my face. I could give her something. I could give her this memory that she would have forever. I could keep her in my life for another couple of hours.

**BPOV**

He held my hand for the next twenty minutes. I ate my French fries with my left hand. His touch was more important than eating with my dominant hand. If Edward wanted to caress my knuckles with his rough fingers, I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. After we finished eating, I reluctantly let his hand go to grab my wallet. He leaned across the table and took my hand back in his. I'm sure I gasped in surprise. "Let me buy your lunch," Edward said smiling at me.

"Thank you so much. You don't have to do that," I told him, honestly, as we got up to walk to the register. He had already offered to show us how to ride horses.

"I want to," he said, smirking. I smiled back, because in that moment, I saw a cocky, confident side to this man. I liked it. I wanted to see more. So far I had enjoyed his quite, contemplative side, but I wanted to know all of him. So, I thought I would push him a little.

"So, Edward. Do you always get what you want?" I asked, smirking back. He laughed a warm, hearty laugh. He looked back at me, his eyes shining. He liked being challenged.

"Actually, no," he answered, after thinking about it for a second. "So, would you give me this one thing?"

I laughed again. "Okay," I said, shaking my head. "But, I still find that hard to believe." How could a man this stunning, this charming, not have everything he ever wanted?

"Would I lie to you?" he asked, giving me that flirty smirk, again. It was now my favourite expression on his face.

"I don't know you," I said. But the minute I said it, it felt like a lie. I knew he wouldn't be untruthful with me. It was clear he wanted to share himself with me.

"Let's change that, shall we?" Edward leaned down and pressed his warm lips to my temple. I think I may have had an out-of-body experience in that moment. His lips were as soft as I had imagined them to be. I wanted them back. They belonged on my body. I felt my face light on fire, as if he touched a match to my skin.

"Okay, that's it." I was startled by Edward's large friend. I turned my head to look at him. "I," he said, touching his chest, "have work to do on the ranch. It was a pleasure meeting you ladies. I hope you both have a great vacation." He turned and kissed the blonde waitress, then softly caressed her stomach with his hand. "I love you, Rosie. I'll see you tonight." His devotion, to whom I assumed was wife, was beautiful. It seemed like such a private moment. He then turned to Edward. "Call me tomorrow if you need me to drive the grain truck."

"Will do, buddy. Thanks." Edward said, as Emmett turned and walked out to the parking lot. Edward turned to pay Rosie, the waitress. He gave her forty dollars, which I'm sure more than covered the tab. She started to protest, but he just smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss her cheek. "Congratulations, Rose. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Edward." She said, smiling. "Thanks for stopping in, ladies." I didn't know her, but she seemed so friendly, and from what I had seen of her so far, I liked her.

We followed Edward out to the parking lot, laughing when we realized we had parked next to his truck. "You girls just want to follow me? I just live about ten minutes west of here. It's the huge wheat field." He told us smiling. He looked really proud when he talked about his land. I couldn't wait to see where he called home.

"Yeah, sounds good," Jessica said, with a smile.

"See you in ten." I said, smiling at him, before turning to climb in the SUV. He winked at me, and I had never been happier that I was sitting down. He literally made me weak in the knees.

Jess climbed in and immediately turned to face me. "Oh my god, Bella. What the hell was that?" she asked seriously, before starting to laugh. Edward's truck pulled out of the lot and Jessica started the SUV and pulled out to follow him. "You two were all over each other. It was insane. That was so not like you."

"Jessica," I exclaimed. "I was not all over him. He took my hand first." I sighed, trying to figure out how to explain the connection I felt with Edward. "It's weird, Jess. I just feel this strong attachment or bond to him. I have no idea how to describe what I'm feeling. I just don't want to lose this guy."

"Oh, Bella," she said, "that is so sweet. You should totally go for this guy. He's hot, polite and he bought our lunch." She turned and smiled at me. "What's not to love?"

As we drove down the highway, I noticed the beautiful mountain views ahead of us, pasture land to our left and golden wheat fields to our right. While we were following the beat-up truck of a man that had just stolen my heart in a small town diner, I pondered her question. What's not to love? Nothing. In that moment, I forgot everything that was behind us, the diner, my city, the university. I only wanted what was ahead of me. And as insane as that idea was, I knew right then, that this was my future.

**EPOV**

My dream girl and her friend were following me down the highway to my farm, my home. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I don't know what I ever did to be blessed with this angel's presence in my life, but I was grateful. I was so glad that I had decided to wait to start my harvest. If I had started today, I wouldn't have gone to the diner to meet Emmett and Rose. I would have been out on the combine now, and Bella would have driven right past me, likely not even giving me a second glance.

I didn't want to think about what I was going to do when the girls left my place to go on their vacation. I hoped to God that she would give me her phone number or e-mail address. I had to have something. I couldn't lose her. She was more important to me than the air I was breathing, because it all meant nothing without her.

I flipped on my right signal light about a minute before I actually turned onto the gravel road that led out to my house. I wanted to give the girls some notice of the turnoff. I slowed down and made the turn, looking in my rear view mirror and literally holding my breath, to see if they decided to follow me. I was a little panicked that they might change their minds. I mean, I guess I wouldn't blame, two young, beautiful women for not trusting a man they had just met. I knew that I would never hurt them, and I hoped that Bella trusted me. I hoped that she felt the connection to me that I felt to her. I let out a deep breath. They were following me.

We drove the mile and a half down the road to my house. I pulled up in front of it and parked. I took a cleansing breath to relax myself and hopped out of the truck cab. The SUV pulled up beside me. The girls jumped out and walked over to me. "You have a beautiful home, Edward." Bella said with a smile. I smiled back at her. I followed her gaze up to the front porch. It was my favourite part of the house, too. The house was an old two-storey place that was here when my dad bought the place thirty years ago. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, a spacious living room, a nice kitchen and an office on the main floor. But, I spent the majority of my childhood summers, when I wasn't working, on that porch, always sketching.

I looked back at her and she was watching me with a soft smile on her face. "Thank you. Would you guys like a tour, or would you like to go see the horses?" I asked. I wanted them to feel comfortable here.

"Could we ride the horses first?" Jessica asked, looking around the farm.

"Absolutely," I said, smiling. "Oh, do you girls have jeans with you? We might ride through brush, and I don't want you to scratch your legs."

"Oh, yes. Of course," Bella said. "Come on, Jess," she said, grabbing Jessica's hand. They opened the back of the SUV and unzipped their duffle bags, each pulling out a pair of jeans. "Um, Edward. If we slip them on out here behind the car, can anyone else see us?" Bella asked, nervously.

I laughed. She was so adorable. "No, honey. My nearest neighbour is over two miles away. No one can see you, and I'll be in the stable, so you're fine," I reassured her. "But, you can go change in the house if you want. I live alone, so no one's in there, either." I really wanted her to feel comfortable here.

"Oh, no. We're fine out here," she said, smiling up at me. I wanted to kiss her so much. Back at the diner, when I kissed her temple, I knew I was doomed. I had a taste and I wanted more. But, I would wait for her lead. As much as my lips itched to be on hers, I wouldn't rush her.

I went up to the house and let out my dog, Seth. He jumped up on my legs, and I patted his head. He followed me out to the stable, and I lifted the first saddle down and carried it outside to Nutmeg. I walked into the corral and put on his saddle blanket and saddle. I leaned forward to latch all the straps around the horse and I heard a whistle behind me. Laughing, I turned around and saw Bella slap her friend on the arm, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. I winked at her to let her know that I didn't care about things like that. I could tease as much as they could. Seth ran towards the girls, tail wagging. He ran straight to Bella, jumped up on her and licked her face. "Seth, down," I called out. He sat down at her feet immediately. I trained him well. I couldn't blame the dog for his reaction, though. I thought she was irresistible, as well.

Bella just giggled and got down on her knees in front of the dog, scratching behind his ears. "He's adorable, Edward." Bella said, smiling up at me, as I walked past her to get Sugar's gear.

"He's a good dog," I agreed. "Not quite a year old. He's a bit frisky."

Bella and Jessica walked over and leaned against the corral fence, watching me saddle, first Sugar, and then Cinnamon. "Okay, Jessica," I said, leading Sugar out of the corral, "I'm going to put you on Sugar. She's a Palomino. She's really gentle and responds really well to her rider." She walked up to the light tan horse, with a white mane and tail, and nervously patted her shoulder. "Just relax, okay. Horses can sense your nerves. You'll be fine." She nodded at me, but still looked a little nervous. I had to keep reminding myself that they had never been on a horse before. "Okay, put your left foot in the stirrup," I said. She did as I told her. "Now, hold on to the saddle horn and pull yourself up." I held onto her waist and helped lift her up. "Great job." I told her, petting Sugar's nose.

As I walked over to Bella, she had a breathtaking smile on her face watching Jessica on the horse. The sun was shining on her and her hair was illuminated with red highlights. "Alright, sunshine, Cinnamon's waiting for you." She giggled, and I walked into the corral to get my gorgeous Chestnut mare. This horse was absolutely beautiful and shiny. Her redish coat, mane and tail were about the colour of a new penny. "Okay, Bella. Lift your left leg up and put your foot in the stirrup. Can you reach the saddle horn?" She was a little shorter than Jessica. I put my hands on her hips, and lifted her up. She was so light, and I never wanted to let her go. I walked around the front of the horse, to adjust the height of the stirrups to Bella's legs. "You doing, okay?"

She smiled at me, looking so happy to be on the horse. She was stroking Cinnamon's neck. "This is amazing. Thank you so much for letting us ride with you." Just knowing I could make this woman smile, was all the thanks I would ever need.

"Anytime," I told her, honestly. I walking in to the corral, leading Nutmeg out. He was a Silver Dapple gelding with a chocolate brown coat with a silver mane and tail. I closed the corral before mounting the horse. I walked the horse over to Bella and Jessica, with Seth running behind us. I looked at the girls. It was clear that Jessica was a born and bred city-girl. She might have fun today, but this was not the lifestyle for her. Bella, however, seemed so relaxed and at peace on Cinnamon. There was a country girl in there, and the thought that I was bringing that out in her, thrilled me.


	4. Chapter 3  Can't Be All

**A/N - Thank you to everyone that has given this story a chance. It is really important to me for a lot of reasons, and it's so nice to hear your reactions. Have a great week, and I'll see you all again next Saturday! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Can't Be All

**BPOV**

I, Bella Swan, was on a horse. I couldn't believe how amazing this felt. I was going to have to trust this animal with my life. It was a little frightening, and more than anything, my heart was racing, not in fear, but in excitement. My heart rate may have also been attributed to the feeling of Edward's strong and sure hands on my hips not a moment before. I liked when he touched me. Not many opportunities had come for that, yet, but I basked in the experience when it happened. Holding hands and the kiss at the diner, and now this.

I watched as Edward rode over to me, or us, on a gorgeous horse. He looked so at home on horseback. It was amazing. His hair is actually what struck me, now. In my thorough examination of his every feature, I kept getting hung up on his stunning eyes, never making it to ogle his hair, but, with the sun shining overhead, I couldn't help but look. It was light brown, but seemed to have beautiful red highlights through it. It was such an unusual color on a man, but just added to his overall gorgeous appearance.

When I had thanked Edward for allowing us to share in this experience, something to him, that was likely an everyday occurrence, but, was so meaningful and special to me, he had said 'anytime.' The conviction with which he spoke, led my to think, to hope, that he really didn't want this, whatever it was, to end between us either.

"Okay, girls," Edward said, obviously ready to start our trail ride, "We'll ride down the gravel road we drove in on, and cross the highway to Emmett's ranch. He's got some great trails on his land." Edward smiled at me, then winked, before riding up to lead us through his farm. I didn't even move, but Cinnamon seemed to want to follow behind Edward and Nutmeg, and just started walking. I giggled as she walked, it felt amazing. I was actually riding a horse. I couldn't believe it. I turned around and looked at Jessica. Sugar just stood still.

"Edward," Jessica called. "How do I make it go?" She sounded a little frustrated.

"Just squeeze her with your legs." Edward said, smiling at her in encouragement. I watched as Jessica squeezed the horse gently and she started to walk. Sugar walked up beside me, and Jessica squealed a little. She looked terrified now that she was moving. "You're doing great, Jessica. She's going nice and slow." Sugar continued to walk along the road, as if she knew where she was headed. Edward turned in his saddle to look at me. "And, how are you doing back here?" He smirked at me, and looked so drop dead gorgeous on that horse, my breath hitched a little in my throat.

"Um, I'm fine," I said, smiling back at him. By the look on his face, I could tell that he knew the effect he had on me. Edward slowed his horse, and started riding beside me, with Jessica in front of us.

"I think Cinnamon likes you." Edward said to me with a smile. "Can I make a confession?" He looked at me, his head tipped down a little, almost like he was embarrassed that he had said that out loud. I nodded in encouragement. I wanted to hear everything he had to say, everything he was thinking. "Back at the diner, I was imagining you on this horse." He smiled, again. "And, my imagination was nothing compared to the real thing."

Was he trying to kill me? Those were the most romantic words that had ever been uttered in my presence. I know I blushed and my smile was pulling at my cheeks. I had never, in my entire life, been happier than I was in this moment. Edward reached his hand out and ran his fingers through my hair, then caressed my cheek. "Beautiful." He whispered.

**EPOV**

I was a bit embarrassed that I admitted my fantasy to Bella, but at the same time, I was glad that I had. I wanted, no, needed, her to know how strongly I felt about her already. I didn't have the liberty to take my time with her. If I wanted her, and I knew that I did, I had to act fast, or she would be out of my life. Much to my delight, she blushed and smiled, clearly happy that I had shared my feelings for her. She looked a little shy, like she might not know how to react to me.

I knew she was attracted to me, physically, at least. The way she looked at me, and watched me when she thought I wasn't paying attention, showed me that she liked what she saw. I was flattered. I had been told by women that I was attractive, and my body was fit from the work on the farm.

The feeling was mutual, though. I thought she was the most naturally beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. You could tell she made an effort with her appearance, but not to the extent of some women. Her features drew me in. Her body was incredible as well, and as a man, I will not deny that I enjoyed the sight of her in that tight, white tank top and fitted jeans. Her arms were a milky white colour and her skin looked so soft. I wanted to trace my fingers all over her, but I settled for her cheek. She was beautiful, and I may have said it out loud, but I wasn't sure. She looked down at my hand and reached out to take it in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, before holding onto the saddle horn again. "Thank you." She whispered. I must have said it out loud, but in that moment, I was focused on how her hand had felt in mine, again.

But, what I really wanted, was for Bella to be attracted to me, as a person, not just my body. I loved her quiet enthusiasm and her gentle nature. And I wanted to know more about her. I hoped she felt the same about me. I wasn't usually so self-reflective. I never really thought about things like love and beauty as abstract concepts. My horses were beautiful. I loved my parents, my friends and my land, but being around Bella, everything was different. It was like she dominated my entire mind; my entire being.

We rode along in a peaceful silence. I watched Bella as she took in her surroundings. It was like seeing my farm for the first time, through her eyes. She smiled at the beautiful western view of the mountains. I loved Alberta for that very reason. We had the flat, prairie farmland, but the mountains weren't too far off. It was gorgeous here, and I loved that when I looked out the living room window, it was like seeing a postcard everyday. But, with work and chores needing to be done around the farm, I didn't always take the time to just enjoy it. I could tell that Bella would never take this scenery for granted. She seemed to be the type that would take a minute to just breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy nature's beauty. I watched as she took a deep breath and smiled. She was savouring the moment, committing it to memory. I was doing the same. But, it was Bella that I was watching. She looked over at me, and smiled.

"You are so lucky, Edward," she said, looking into my eyes with a wistful smile. "It's like, I don't even know to explain it. It's so free and open. I can't believe I only live an hour away from this. That this," she gestured at the area around her, "has been so close to me all my life, but I've never taken the time to come out here and enjoy it."

I couldn't believe that this amazing creature, that had stolen my heart in a minute, had only been living an hour away from me my entire life. I kept myself so isolated; my parents kept me out here. If I had gone to college in the city, maybe I would have met her sooner. I felt like I had been deprived of her company. I must have been frowning at that thought, because Bella asked me what was wrong. "Is everything okay, Edward?" She sounded concerned about me.

I shook my head. Why would I feel sorry for myself, when I had her with me now. I had to stop moping, and enjoy this time with her. I smiled at her. "Everything is perfect." And I meant it. In that moment, everything was. I just had to forget about the absolute heartbreak I had facing me, when we returned from the ride.

I looked up and noticed that we were almost to the highway. "Okay, girls, pull back gently on the reins. We want to stop the horses for a minute." They both did as I instructed and the horses stopped. I knew they would. These horses were amazing.

After the traffic cleared, we crossed the highway onto Emmett's land. Jessica seemed to be less afraid, and both girls looked like they were enjoying themselves. I saw Emmett out repairing his fence. He waved at us. "Girls, I'll be right back. Stop your horses." I watched as they both gently pulled back the reins. They were getting the hang of this. Bella was petting Cinnamon's neck, telling her that she was good horse. It was absolutely adorable. I shook my head, before turning Nutmeg and riding over to Emmett.

Emmett smirked at me as I approached. "Looks like you're having a great afternoon, huh?" he teased.

"Damn right," I answered, smirking right back. "Do you mind if we use your trails?"

"Of course not. But, stop by the house and grab my rifle. Jake came by about ten minutes ago and said someone saw a bear earlier this morning. I doubt it's still around, but you can't be too safe." Jake was Emmett's neighbour to the west. He also had ranch land out here. He was an okay guy, but seemed a bit cocky at times. He wasn't a guy I would sit down and have a cup of coffee with. A hello in passing was fine with me. He and Emmett got along okay. Maybe because I wasn't a rancher, he didn't feel like we had a lot in common. It didn't bother me, though. I had my own problems; more important things to worry about.

I didn't want to take the gun. I thought that would only make the girls uncomfortable around me, and I had worked so hard all morning to gain their trust. But at the same time, if there was a bear still in the area, I didn't want to lead the girls into danger without proper protection. I'd ridden out here my whole life and had been lucky enough to have never come into direct contact with a bear while I was on my horse. I figured I'd better get it, though.

I thanked Emmett before riding to the house. I dismounted, ran in the house, grabbed his .30-30 rifle out of his gun case, and locked it back up, before coming back out of the house. I attached the rifle scabbard to the right side of my saddle, where it would lay horizontally alongside the horse, with my leg over top of it. It was out of the way, but I could get to it, if I needed it.

I looked up and locked eyes with Bella. She looked nervous and confused. I hoped she wouldn't panic. I mounted Nutmeg, and rode back over to the girls. "Edward. What's going on? Why do you have a gun?" Bella asked, the second I was close enough to hear her. She was nervous.

"Look, girls. I don't want to scare you unnecessarily, but we're in the mountains. There is wildlife out here, okay?" I looked at both girls and Jessica's eyes were wide with fear. "We'll be fine. The rifle is just our insurance policy," I explained. It would kill me if they wanted to turn back. "You're going to face the same risks at any outfitter in this area. You girls still want to ride?" I think I held my breath waiting for their answer.

**BPOV**

This whole experience was a dream come true. When Edward left Jess and I for a few moments, I admitted to her that I thought I falling hard for Edward. "I don't know, Jess. This might sound weird for me to say so soon, but I think I might be in love with him." I blushed as I confessed my feelings, but the connection I felt with him was indescribable. I had never felt emotions so strong in my life, as I had over the course of the last couple of hours. It felt good to admit it, too. I was worried that when I said it out loud, it would seem ridiculous. I had never been so happy to be wrong. I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Are you being serious with me right now, Bella?" Jessica exclaimed. "I mean, you just met him for god's sake."

"I know, Jess. I just feel incredibly drawn to him. But, it's not like a crush. I need to know him." I sighed. "How am I going to leave him?"

"Bella. We start our second year of grad school in a week. You have to leave him." In that moment, my best friend might as well have ripped my heart from my chest. Her words echoed in my mind. 'You have to leave him.' Why would fate deliver such a cruel blow?

I looked over at Edward, getting on his horse in front of Emmett's beautiful, two-storey yellow farm house. I honestly hadn't noticed him getting off the horse, as I was preoccupied with epiphany, that he was the love of my life. As he rode back over, I felt sick. I would have to leave him soon. I looked at his face and he looked worried. His eyes were troubled and I wondered in that moment if he could feel my emotions. I glanced down and noticed he a gun strapped on the side of his horse. I hadn't noticed it when we left his house. I asked him what was wrong and he started going on about the wildlife and then asked us if we still wanted to ride.

"Of course," I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He visibly let out a deep breath. He looked so relieved. "I wouldn't trade this opportunity for anything." And, I wouldn't. I did not want to leave Edward's side until I absolutely had to.

"Alright, let's go then," Edward said, smiling. I squeezed my legs and Cinnamon started walking, again. Jessica followed along behind me. It was a nice dirt pathway that led south through Emmett's land. On either side of us, was brush and sparse trees.

"Edward?" Jessica asked. "What kind of wildlife are we talking about here?"

Edward looked at us over his shoulder. "Well, the most common thing out here are deer, and if we're lucky, we might see some elk or a moose." He smiled at that. "There's also coyotes out here, but they won't come near you. We usually don't have a lot of problems with cougars, but there are bears our here from time to time."

"Bears?" Jessica asked. I turned and looked at her and she looked a little pale. I shrugged and smiled at her, hoping to make her feel better. We did want the whole outdoor experience.

"Do you do a lot of hunting, Edward?" I asked him, trying to both reassure Jessica with his shooting skills and learn more about him.

"In the fall, I usually go with Emmett. Mostly duck hunting, but we also go out for deer," he told me. But, Emmett acts as a guide in the fall for hunters from the States, so he doesn't usually have a lot of free time." I was comforted by Edward's close relationship with Emmett, as he seemed so alone out here.

We continued to ride for what must have been about two hours, with Edward's dog running alongside us. We took what seemed to be a large loop through the trees. The view was breathtaking. Just being outside like this was an experience in itself, but being able to be share this with Edward was incredible. As we rode, Jessica and I told him about our thesis topics. He was actually surprised that we both studied the American Civil War. He seemed intrigued and we talked about it for a least an hour. He seemed so interested in our experiences at university.

But, I was as curious about him, as he was of us. I started asking him about the farm and his life out here. He didn't seem to want to share too much about himself, but I could read between the lines, and tell that he was lonely out here. That's not to say he didn't like his life, because he seemed so proud of his crop. I think he just wanted someone to share his life with. I wished that I could be that person for him. But, how could I?

We found out that Edward would combining his field the next day. He said that he would be working almost night and day for the next six days. I think I almost cried when he told us that. We would be leaving back to the city in six days. I was hoping to ask him if would join us for a hike or something while were out here, but I wouldn't embarrass myself, now. Today was all I had, and we were just riding back to Emmett's ranch. I didn't want to today to end. This couldn't be all I had. I wanted more time, more experiences. I wanted it all. And, I wanted it with Edward.

**EPOV**

This afternoon had been amazing. As we rode I got to know the girls. I was impressed with there research topics. The woman of dreams was a walking dichotomy. She was so feminine, beautiful and delicate, yet studied the military battle strategies of the Civil War. Her interests seemed to disagree with her nature. It was different; it was crazy; it was surprisingly attractive. I loved learning these things about her. Just when I thought I had her figured out, she would tell me something else. But everything I learned, only made me love her more. And, I loved her. There was no denying it anymore, not even in my own mind.

Bella was all I ever wanted, everything I wanted and needed in my life. She was the missing piece. She was my happiness and contentment with life, personified. I couldn't let her leave me today without somehow finding out if she felt the same way. I wanted to spend more time with her, but I had to work tomorrow. I had to harvest my crop. It was my year's work, my sustenance, my survival. I had to prove that I could work this land on my own. I had to show my dad that I was worthy of it. I had to prove it to myself. And I was so excited this morning to follow through on that dream the next day. Now, my farm was what was holding me back. I was tied here, right now. And as much as my heart was begging me to, I couldn't follow her.

It wasn't fair. I could have cried, right then and there. I was torn between love and responsibility. I couldn't even leave if I wanted to. I was raised to live this way. I knew nothing but this lifestyle. And to be honest, I would be terrified to leave it. This was all I knew. I always dreamed of leaving, but deep down, I knew I never could.

I was quiet on the ride back to my stable. I was lost in my own head, feeling sorry for myself, cursing fate. I shouldn't have been, though. I should have been enjoying the sun in Bella's hair, the breeze blowing through her long locks. I looked back at the girls and realized that Bella was being just as quiet. We walked up to the corral and I dismounted the horse. I walked him back into the corral and then came over to help Jessica get off of Sugar. "Okay, honey, can you throw your leg back over, just opposite of how you got on? Leave your left foot in the stirrup."

"Um. I'm stiff. You're not going to let me fall, right?" Jessica asked, all her nerves, that had dissolved while she was riding, were back.

"I've got you," I told her. She lifted her leg over and pretty much let go of the saddle, dropping back into my chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, and guided her gently to the ground. "You alright?" I asked her, glad that I had been able to catch her, before she hurt herself.

She brought her hands up to her face. "Oh my god, Edward. I'm so sorry. I just panicked," she apologized. She looked thoroughly embarrassed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Well, at least she was safe. At least that snapped me out of my depressed mood for a minute. Jessica walked to the front of the horse and patted her nose. I was glad that this experience was positive for her. She seemed to get over her fear and actually enjoy herself. "You did great, Jessica." I reassured her.

Her face was still flushed, but she smiled at me. "Thanks." I smiled at her, before walking the horse over to the corral.

I walked over to Bella and she was smiling down at me. "You ready to get down, sunshine?" I asked her, my hands itching to hold her body, again. I smiled up at her. She was gorgeous.

"I guess. I don't know if my legs work, though," she teased. I slipped Cinnamon's reins over the fence post, so I could turn my full attention to Bella.

"I've got you. I promise." I looked into her eyes, hoping that she knew she could trust me. Her eyes looked glassy, and my heart tightened in my chest. She looked like she was going to cry; her beautiful smile was gone in an instant. "Come here." I said, placing my hand on her hip. She lifted her leg over the horse and I lifted her the rest of the way down. She turned in my arms, placing her hands on my chest and buried her face into my shirt. She surprised the hell out me, when she started sobbing. I tentatively touched the back of her head, before slowly running my hand through her long, silky hair. "What's wrong, beautiful?" I whispered.

I don't even know why I asked. If she was feeling anything to close to what I was, her heart was breaking. I had a lump in my throat, and if she didn't stop crying soon, I was going to lose it, too. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried, but that was about to change at the idea that Bella was going to leave.

She looked up at me; her beautiful eyes rimmed in red; large tears streaked down her soft skin. "I don't want to leave you." She whispered. I let out a deep breath. She was braver than I was to admit her feelings. I was so terrified to do what she just did.

I lifted my hands up to cradle her cheeks, running my thumbs under her eyes to gather the tears. I leaned down and looked into her glistening brown eyes. She was the one for me. I brought my lips slowly to hers. I needed to show her that I felt the same. Words didn't seem like enough. My lips pressed to hers, before I pulled back to look in her eyes, making sure this was alright with her. Her eyes, however, were closed. I smiled against her lips and leaned in to kiss her again, repeatedly placing small kisses on her pillow soft lips. "I don't want to you to leave." I whispered back. We would have to figure something out, because this couldn't be all.


	5. Chapter 4  More Time

**A/N - Thank you all so much for reading this story. I love writing it. The emotions feel so raw and it is actually exhausting to tap into that while writing. But, since I live through my characters, I find the entire process exhilarating. Thanks again for sharing this with me. Enjoy and I'll talk to you again next Saturday. Have a safe and happy Halloween tomorrow!**

Chapter 4 - More Time

**BPOV**

When our lips met, I knew. When he touched his soft lips to mine, I knew that he felt this connection, too. This wouldn't be our ending. It was our beginning. I would always cherish this moment.

When I had looked down at him from Cinnamon's back, I couldn't hold my smile any longer. He was so careful and gentle, yet strong and protective when Jessica almost fell from the horse. He had so many amazing qualities to him. And, in the moment when our eyes locked, it just felt wrong that this had to end, before we even had a chance to begin. I didn't want to cry. But, my heart had a mind of it's own, and the minute Edward's eyes met mine; the second his hands were back on my hips, the tears sprang lose from my eyes, pouring down my face in torrents.

I put my hands on his chest, feeling his hard body, and held onto him. He ran his fingers through my hair and I relished the feeling. He cared for me, too. His touch was my comfort. But his kiss was like nothing else. It was my anchor to reality. I hadn't even known, but in my life before Edward, I was a ship lost at sea. Edward grounded me back to life. A life I never knew I wanted, but now I needed more than anything. He whispered against my lips, telling me he didn't want me to leave.

He wrapped his strong arms around my body, holding me to him. He kissed my lips again, before tracing his nose along my jaw, from my chin to my ear. "Don't cry, sunshine. We'll be together, again," he whispered.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, his own swimming with tears. I had never seen a man cry before, but the emotion swirling in Edward's eyes, showed his true feelings for me. This goodbye was hurting him, too. He traced his rough fingers along my arms to cover my hands in his. His hands were so big over mine. "Will you call me? When you're finished with your harvest?" I asked softly.

"Of course," he answered. He held my hand and led me back to his house. I noticed Jessica sitting on the porch steps, scratching Seth's ears. She was wiping her eyes, as well. I didn't mean to make my best friend upset, but our emotions must have been palpable for Jess to be as affected as she was. Edward squeezed my hand before letting it go. "I'll be right back." I watched as Edward went into his front door, before I went to sit beside Jess.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I rested my head on her shoulder. "I think so," I whispered. "He feels it, too." I smiled at that fact. How could I be upset, when the man that I loved, only hours after first meeting him, seemed to love me back.

"We can stay, Bella. If you want to, we can forget camping and stay." Jessica told me. She was so selfless. I couldn't believe she would offer to do that for me.

"Thanks, Jess. But we can't. He has to harvest tomorrow." I didn't want to get in the way of his work. From what he had told us during the ride, this was his first harvest on his own. It was important to him. "I would love to stay, but I don't want to get in his way."

I heard the screen door squeak in its hinges, snapping back to close. We both turned around to see Edward standing on the porch, with a small white piece of paper in his hand. He was folding it and unfolding it. He looked nervous and a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, and I didn't mean to overhear you, but if you want to, you can stay tonight?"

Jessica smiled. "Thanks, Edward. That would be great." I really appreciated that she was talking for us right now because I couldn't speak. I didn't have to leave Edward just yet. And, more importantly, he didn't want me, too. "Can I use your bathroom?" she asked. I knew she was just trying to give us a few moments alone. I was going to have to buy her dinner, or maybe even a car. I was so glad she was here with me right now.

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, tearing his eyes off of my face. "It's upstairs. First door on the left."

"Thanks," she said smiling, before going into the house.

Edward was over at my side before it even registered in mind that he was moving. He sat beside me and leaned over to pull me into a kiss. It was unlike any kiss I had ever had. It was so different for the tender kisses he was placing on my face only minutes ago. This kiss wasn't just powerful and passionate. It was more than lips and tongues and hands. The feeling of Edward and I together took my breath away. It was love incarnate.

After what seemed like hours, but was likely on a minute, Edward slowly pulled back from my face. He eyes sparkled with love and hope and hunger.

"So, you'll stay?" he asked, a little out of breath.

"Yes," I sighed. "If you want me to, and you promise we won't be in the way."

"Of course I want you here." He smiled at me and I nearly lost my breath again. "I'll head out to the fields at ten tomorrow morning, but I'm all yours until then."

"Thank you, Edward." I said, tentatively reaching my hand up to stroke his face.

He smiled and leaned back into me, placing one hand behind my head as he gently laid me back on the porch steps, before leaning over me to kiss me, again. Edward seemed so gentle, kind, and often reserved, but when he kissed me, I could feel the passion and energy he had surging underneath. It felt like he could set himself free around me. I felt so privileged to be the one that he could really let go with.

I reached my hands up to tangle in his hair, holding his mouth closer still. I wanted him to feel the love I had for him. His left hand slid down the side of my body, making me shiver, until he stopped at my hip. I had never felt such a strong pull to another human being. I had never wanted to give myself over entirely to another person, as much as I did right now with Edward. We had instant chemistry. I didn't know that was real. I didn't know it was possible to feel emotions this powerful, let alone, on the first day you met someone.

His dominant side retreated again, as he slowly pulled back, looking into my eyes. He smiled, again, before gently kissing down my throat, along my collarbone, over to my shoulder, and back again. I was sweating and I'm sure he could taste the salt on my skin. "Where have you been, sunshine?" he whispered. It was rhetorical and I didn't know if he even meant for me to hear him.

Jessica came back out of the house then and Edward and I both stood up. She laughed. "Don't stop on my account. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" I knew she was teasing, but she was right. It was true love.

Edward looked at me and smiled. He might as well have just said he loved me in that minute, because it had never been more clear. He looked up at Jess. "It's alright, Jessica. I have to go take the saddles off the horses and brush them out." Edward stuffed his hands in his back pockets of his jeans. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, we could help," Jessica suggested. "Right, Bella. I mean we could try?"

"Um, yeah. Of course. Absolutely." I was stumbling over my words. But no one would be able to blame me, if they could see how amazing Edward looked in that moment.

Edward tipped his head back and laughed. It was such a warm, hearty laugh. "You girls are sweet." He started walking backwards towards the corral. "Come on, then." He said, before turning around. Seth ran up to him, barking and wagging his tail. Edward scruffed his head, then disappeared into the stable.

Jess looked at me and laughed, as we walked over to the corral. "Well, Bella. I see you two were getting better acquainted while I was gone," she laughed.

I felt my face burning. "Yes. Yes, we were." Edward came out of the stable with a bucket in his hand.

"Aren't you hot in that shirt, Edward?" Jess asked him, as we followed him into the corral.

"Sweltering," he laughed. He brought his hand to the buttons on the front of his flannel shirt and started to undo them. "You don't mind?" he asked, looking at me.

I slowly shook my head. Why would I mind? I thought to myself. He laughed, again. Edward was a bit cocky, I was finding out. He was a nice guy, but every once in a while, you could see a spark of mischief show through. It made him more interesting, and sexy as hell. I seemed to be speechless more often than not around him, though. It would take me a little more time with him, I figured, to feel relaxed enough to actually speak.

It was an odd situation that I had found myself in. I was insanely in love with this man, but I didn't really know anything about him. But, I craved him. I wanted to study him and learn everything about him. I needed to.

I watched him undress. His eyes were locked on mine as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off his shoulders and tucked his shirt in the back of his jeans. If it was even possible, he just got more attractive. His shoulders were broad and muscular; his pecs and abs, well defined. And, I saw a tattoo. He had black and grey tattoo of a horse head on his left pec. His jeans hung low on his narrow hips. There was another tattoo peaking out from under his jeans. It looked like a horseshoe, but I couldn't see all of it.

He smirked at me, before turning around to undo Sugar's saddle. He had another tattoo on his left shoulder. It looked like two old-fashioned pistols with the barrels crossed. I watched the muscles in his back move, as his lifted the saddle off of the horse and set it on the fence. His skin looked sticky and sweaty. The sun reflected off his back, making his skin sparkle in the sun.

Edward turned to us. "Okay, Jessica. Grab one of the brushes out of the bucket and bring it over." Jess went and got a brush before going to stand beside Edward. "Thanks, honey," Edward said, taking the brush, and then showing her how to brush down the horse.

Edward walked over to Cinnamon and I was again treated to his show of muscles as he took her saddle and saddle blanket off, setting them on the fence, as well. I was leaning against the fence watching him. He walked over to me, really slowly, with that darn smirk on his face. He knew I liked what I saw. He knew the effect he had on me. He put one strong arm on either side of me, effectively trapping me between the fence and his half naked body.

He smelled like leather and sweat. He was all man. I reached my hands up and placed them on his chest. I never took my eyes off his, while slowly tracing down his body until I reached the top of his jeans. I dipped my fingers under his waistband, making Edward take a deep breath, before grabbing a hold of his jeans, and pulling his body closer to mine, until we were flush together against the fence.

I looked up at him and smirked. His face showed a mixture of shock and awe. Two could play at that game.

**EPOV**

This girl was a temptress. She was so shy, always seeming to have trouble finding her words around me. And, just when I had her cornered, just when I was in control, she shocked the life out of me, by grabbing a hold of my jeans and pulling me closer. I was beyond stunned by her boldness. I liked it. A lot.

To think that she was holding on to me, sobbing at the thought of leaving me, less than a half hour ago. It almost killed me to see her hurting. I hardly knew her, but I never wanted to see that look on her face again. I had left her with Jessica so I could go in the house and write out my phone number, e-mail address, directions to my house, everything I could so she would be able to find me, and reach me again after she had to leave. I took a minute to stand in the house, trying to hold back my tears. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my body. The thought of Bella leaving, and maybe never coming back, caused me to feel actual physical pain. When Jess suggested that they stay, I couldn't believe my fortune.

Let's just say I was happy with the turn of events. I hoped I wasn't acting too forward with Bella, but she seemed to like it. The kissing, the touching, the teasing. I almost couldn't control myself around her. I was feeling things I had always dreamed I would feel. But the amount of emotions I was feeling all at once, had me reeling. I wanted to be gentle with her; loving. But, at the same time, there was this intensity or craving, like I couldn't be close enough to her, couldn't get enough of her.

My mind couldn't keep up with my body, at times. I wished the bold, arrogant side of my personality wasn't coming out so strongly. It was odd, because that was mostly an act. I wished I was that confident. I was trying to show her I was worth her time. I wanted her to come back to me, didn't I? I was scared that my teasing would scare her off. I didn't want to come on so strong, but I couldn't help myself. It was like she had this power over me. She was studying me, trying to figure me out. And, she was doing a darn good job of it, too.

She lifted her hands up and pulled my face down to her lips. She smiled against mine. "Are you going to stop teasing me?" she whispered.

I smiled back at her, before pressing my lips to hers in a firm, but innocent kiss. I wasn't an animal. I could show some restraint. I pulled back slowly. "I'm sorry, Bella." And, I meant it. I truly was. I didn't want her to think I was just some crazy farm boy, that she would forget about once she left. I wanted her to come back. If it wasn't for the harvest, I would follow her like a lost puppy.

Her face turned serious. "Oh, Edward," she said, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair, that was damp with sweat. "I was kidding. Don't stop being yourself around me. I love seeing that side of you. I love…" She hesitated and for a second I thought she was going to tell me that she loved me.

I loved her, but I was terrified to tell her. I was afraid that, while she was attracted to me, and maybe liked me, she wouldn't feel love for me so quickly. She looked like she realized what she was about to say and stopped. She dipped her head down, embarrassed. She shouldn't have to feel that way. She should be able to talk to me and tell me how she felt. I figured I should step up.

I leaned in, placing my lips on her ear. "Thank you, Bella. I love you, too," I whispered. She gasped, pulling her face back so she could look into my eyes. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I was scared for a split second, that maybe I had gone too far. That was until she smiled at me, giggling, and threw her arms around my neck.

I wrapped her tiny body in my arms and held her close. "I love you, Edward." She said against my chest, before placing a tender kiss over my heart. I was so happy in that moment. I laughed with her, picking her up and spinning her around. It was clichéd and very cheesy, but so perfect. I was in love. And even better, the woman I was in love with, loved me back.

Cinnamon whinnied behind me. It was like she was enjoying our moment with us, but more likely, she was mad that she hadn't been brushed, yet. I set Bella down and took her hand, leading her over to the horse. I picked up the brush and gave it to Bella. I stood behind her and held her hand in mine, guiding her. As far as I was concerned, Cinnamon was Bella's horse, now.

I looked over my shoulder at Jessica and she looked like she was really enjoying herself. "Jessica, if you want to walk behind the horse, you have to pat her bum, so she doesn't spook and kick, okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling at us. I felt bad that she had given up part of her vacation because of me, but she was clearly a very good friend to Bella. I would try my hardest to make sure that both girls had fun out here.

I walked behind Bella, spanking her ass, as I passed her. She started laughing. "Are you implying I'm a horse?"

"I love my horses," I teased, winking at her. She blushed, before turning back to Cinnamon. I went over to Nutmeg and took his saddle off, before brushing him. I used to love spending hours out here alone with my horses, but everything just felt so much more complete with the girls here.

After about a half hour more spent with the horses, I carries all the tack into the stable and wiped it down, before putting it away. I came back out and saw the girls playing with Seth in the yard. They were throwing his ball for him and his tail was wagging so fast, his back end was shaking. I laughed at them as I led the horses one by one, back into the stable.

I sat with my horses for a minute. I leaned forward on the small wooden stool I was sitting on, running my hands through my hair. Today had been amazing. I had found my dream girl. As much as I had always wished for it, I had never thought it was actually going to happen to me.

"Edward? Are you in here?" I turned and saw Bella standing in the doorway, the sun lighting her from behind.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at the sight of her again. "Come here, sunshine." I held out my hand and she walked over. I pulled her over and she sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" she asked, quietly.

I leaned forward and kissed her temple. "Everything is perfect, Bella," I told her. "I just can't believe you're mine."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm yours." She giggled, leaning in to kiss my lips quickly.

"Come on. I'll show you your room for tonight, okay?" I said, standing us up, and taking her small hand in mine. I love walking the farm with her. She was so curious and took everything in. Just like when we were riding, I seemed to gain a new appreciation for my home though her eyes.

When we walked back out front, I noticed Jessica was rooting through her suitcase in the back of her SUV. "I'll take you're bags upstairs for you girls, if you'd like," I offered. It was only around five o'clock in the afternoon, but I figured they might want to change, or get settled.

"Thanks so much, Edward," Jessica said. She was so polite. I really liked the girl. I was glad that Bella kept good people in her life. Jessica, however, reminded me that Bella had a life away from me. Just because I saw Bella as mine, and despite the fact that I loved her, she would still have to leave me in the morning. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, it was true. I could only hope that Bella would want to come back and share my world with me some day.

I took their suitcases and walked up the porch steps. Bella held open the screen door for me, smiling widely, eyes shining. She was excited to be staying here tonight. There was no doubt in mind of that. The girls followed me upstairs. I brought their bags into my parents old room, the master suite. It still had the big bed and all the furniture. My room was right across the hall. I had made the third bedroom into a drawing room, somewhere to sketch in the winter, when it was too cold to sit out on the porch.

"One of you can take my room, if you'd like. I can take the couch downstairs," I offered. I didn't have much to offer, but I was raised right.

"Oh, no, Edward. We'll share this bed," Bella suggested. "You need your rest for tomorrow." She was so thoughtful and caring. I appreciated her sentiment, but I doubted I would be sleeping tonight. Not with my love across the hall. Not when I would be wishing she was in my bed with me. But, I didn't want her to worry so, I gave in, and agreed with the night's sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, um, I'm just going to take a quick shower and then I can make us some supper," I told the girls, leaving them to get settled. I went into the bathroom and pulled off my jeans, before getting in the shower. I set the water to cool stream. My skin felt gritty and sticky, and it was good to be clean, again.

After I towelled off, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a different man. My eyes were bright and I even looked younger. Just being around Bella today, I felt rejuvenated. I felt complete.


	6. Chapter 5  Alone and Inferior

**A/N - It's Saturday, again! Thanks so much to everyone for giving 'College and Cowboys' a chance. This story means a lot to me, and I'm glad it's received a positive response so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and I'll talk to you all again next weekend! **

Chapter 5 - Alone and Inferior

**EPOV**

Stupidly, I didn't bring clean clothes with me into the bathroom. If I was home alone, I would have just walked straight to my room. But, I had two young girls in the house, so I slipped my old jeans back on, and went back to my room to change. I slid on a black tank and a clean pair of jeans. I was just about to head to the girls' room, when my cell phone rang. It was Rosie.

"Hey, honey," I said as I picked up.

"Hi, Edward. Emmy said you had the girls over this afternoon riding horses. I could tell you liked the quiet one. Are you doing okay? Do you want to come over for dinner?" she asked. Rosie had the warmest heart.

"Actually, they're still here," I told her, smiling as I said it out loud. It felt so right. Like, at least Bella should always be here.

"Really? Edward, what's going on?" She sounded worried.

"They're just staying the night in mom and dad's room. They wanted to hang out on the farm for the night." I don't know why I felt the need to explain myself, but Rosie was a good person, and cared about everyone.

I walked over to the window and looked out. "I love her, Rosie," I whispered, but I know she heard me. "I know it sounds crazy and maybe it's too soon, but I know it."

"Oh, Edward. I happy for you. Why don't you bring the girls over for dinner? I want to meet her. You know, talk to her, not just like I did at the diner," she asked. I knew Rosie and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. If I said no, she would show up here, with pot roast in hand.

"Okay," I sighed. "But, Rosie, I'm serious here. I love her." I didn't know why I was pleading with her. Rosie would never do anything to hurt me, or make me upset. It was just that Bella had such a hold on my heart. I was terrified to lose her when I had just got her.

"Alright, Edward. It's going to be fine, okay?" she assured me. "Can you guys be here in a half hour?"

"We'll be there. Thanks, honey," I said, before hanging up. I slipped on some wool socks and my work boots and headed out into the hallway. I knocked on the bedroom door across from my own. "Girls?"

My beautiful angel opened the door and smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. I had missed her presence and I had only been apart from her for about twenty minutes. I had no idea how I would handle the long term separation we would have to face tomorrow morning.

"My best friends invited us over for dinner tonight," I told her. "Would you girls like to join them?" I really hoped they agreed. I wanted Bella to know the people that were important to me. I wanted her to feel comfortable here, because I wanted her here.

She smiled again. "That would be great. Are you sure they won't mind?" Bella was the most thoughtful girl I had ever met. She was worried about being in the way, about intruding, and about me.

I reached my hand out and took hers. "Rosie insists, actually," I told her, making her laugh, which, in turn, made me smile. This girl had no idea the power she over me. I traced my thumb lightly over the back of her fingers.

"She's the woman from the diner?" Jessica asked from behind Bella.

I nodded. "She is. She's married to my best friend, Em. We were riding on their ranch this afternoon." When I thought back to the diner, I remembered that Bella had only eaten French fries. "Oh, um, Bella? Are you a vegetarian?" I asked.

She giggled, again, making me smile, again. It was an involuntary reaction, now, and I loved it. "No," she told me smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, it's just that with Em being a cattle rancher, I can almost guarantee we'll be eating beef in some form or another." I smiled at her. "And, you only ate fries at the diner."

She grinned at me. "I'm sorry, and I'll apologize in advance, now that I know, but I was just worried about the diner food." At her confession, which I found to be absolutely adorable, her beautiful face flushed.

Oh, too be in her head for just ten minutes. Think of the things I would learn. She never failed to surprise me, or amuse me. "Don't worry about it, sunshine. But, I will tell you, Rosie is an amazing cook. Her parents own the diner." I patted my stomach. "You girls ready?" I asked.

"Absolutely," they said at the same time, laughing.

We walked down the stairs and I noticed that Bella had changed into cut-off jean shorts and grey tank. She looked amazing, as usual. I was glad we were back to shorts, and she wasn't still wearing the jeans she had worn to ride Cinnamon. She was a beautiful girl with a great body to match. I wasn't a shallow guy, but I will not deny that I enjoyed the view.

As we walked to the truck, Bella asked about the farm. "So, Edward. How did you decide that tomorrow is the day to harvest. Is the crop on a schedule, or something?" It thrilled me that she was interesting in my farm, my life.

"Come here, girls," I told them, and they followed me to the edge of my field. I snapped off three wheat heads. I stuck one in my mouth and then passed them each one. "Put it in your mouth and chew on it. Did you feel that break up? Then, if it gets soft as you chew, it's ready. It's really all about moisture content and a lot of it depends on the heat we have leading up to harvest." I watched as Bella and Jessica chewed on their wheat. Bella looked so damn priceless.

I could make a farmer out of this girl. I don't know why that thought kept popping up in my mind. I couldn't plan her life for her, but god, how I wanted her here. Here with me.

Bella was laughing and Jessica pulled out her camera, snapping a picture of Bella and I standing there with wheat hanging out our mouths. I would have to get a copy of that picture.

"That's really cool, Edward," Bella said, making me smile because she said my name. "How did you learn that trick?"

"Oh, my dad taught me," I told her. I may have been resentful of my parents for keeping me on the farm, but I could not deny how much I had learned while growing up here.

It was funny that in the year since they had left the farm to me, they had only been back, maybe twice. For people that put their whole lives into the land, it was amazing how quickly and easily they could turn their backs on it and forget about it. They had come for my birthday in June, and stopped by on Christmas Eve, but for the most part, when they left, they really left. And because I was tied to the farm, I was left behind as well.

I was a grown man and I didn't need my parents anymore, but in a lot of ways, I felt abandoned. My dad had not offered to help with seeding in the spring, or the upcoming harvest. I mean, I knew they were retired, but running a farm alone was almost impossible. I was so lucky I had Em to drive the grain truck for me tomorrow. How else could I keep the combine running and empty it at the same time?

My mom would call every now and again, and I would answer the phone if I happened to be in the house. But, if I was sketching, I let it ring. I felt incredibly lonely out here, and just having the girls here for a few hours meant so much to me.

I shook my head. I couldn't feel sorry for myself. I was too busy to worry about things like that. And, I had the love of my life and her best friend here right now. I had to enjoy it while I could.

We walked back to the truck and I opened the passenger side door, helping, first Bella, then Jessica, into the cab. I walked around to the back and opened the hatchback. Seth jumped into the truck bed and I closed the back. I usually didn't leave my dog behind. I got in the driver's side and started the old truck, happy that it started.

The radio came on to the country music station I always left it on. Jessica laughed. I turned to look at her, to see what was so funny. Bella slapped Jessica's leg and frowned at her. "What am I missing?" I asked, smiling. They were so cute. They were communicating with their eyes.

"Oh, um, I just thought it was cute that you listen to the country music channel, that's all," Jessica explained, looking at Bella a little sheepishly.

I laughed. "It's about the only station we get out here, but yeah, I like country music." I looked at them and smiled. "You girls don't?" I asked.

"Not really," Bella said, quietly. She looked like she was worried that I would be upset over that. I just wanted to know everything about her. I could care less about music.

"I'll just have to convert you, then," I teased, making Bella blush.

I pulled out on the gravel road and headed over to Em and Rosie's place. I started singing along with the song on the radio, a hilarious song, 'She Thinks my Tractor's Sexy.' Bella and Jessica were laughing hysterically at me. I was happy I could make them laugh, even if it was at my expense.

We were across the highway and at Em's in about five minutes. I got out and opened the passenger side door, helping both girls out of the truck. After I lifted Bella out, I kept my hands on her waist and leaned in for a quick kiss. I couldn't resist. I just had to taste her lips, again.

Seth started barking in the back of the truck, so I reluctantly pulled back from Bella's soft lips. She was blushing again, and looked gorgeous. I lightly swept my fingers across her warm cheek, before turning to let Seth out of the truck. He jumped down and ran straight to Rose and Emmett's front door. He knew where the food was.

I walked up to the door with Bella and Jessica, and I was surprised, when I felt Bella slip her hand into mine. I held on to it, as if it were my life preserver. I looked over at her and she was smiling up at me. I brought her hand up to my mouth and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. I never wanted to let her go.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how happy I felt in this moment. This afternoon had been amazing. Grooming the horses with Edward had been an incredible experience. I loved watching him around the animals. He seemed so comfortable around his horses. It was really beautiful. But, his hand on my bum had to a highlight. I really couldn't believe he slapped me, but I was loving that playful, cocky side that would come out in him every so often.

But Edward had a deep, contemplative side. Like, when I found him in the stable, he looked so deep in thought, and just a few minutes ago, when he was mentioned his dad. It was almost like he lived in his head a lot of the time. But, he was alone.

He really seemed to be enjoying our company, and for that I was so happy that we had decided to stay tonight. I loved how at ease he felt around Jess and I. When he sang in the truck, I couldn't get over how sweet he was. He had a great voice, too. He seemed so excited to have us with him. I was loving every minute of it, too.

Which, was why I took his hand on the way up to Emmett's door. I wanted him to know just how much this afternoon had meant to me, too. When he had kissed me, I felt so much love for him.

Emmett opened the door before we got there. He crouched down and was scratching Seth behind the ears. Clearly, that dog was spoiled. "Hey, girls, Edward. I'm glad you all made it over," Emmett said with a smile. I liked Emmett. He had such a friendly vibe about him. He seemed like a good guy to the core. He was clearly older than Edward, but I was happy that they shared a strong bond. It was obvious that Edward needed the companionship.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," I said. I was really touched by his and Rosie's hospitality. They didn't even know us and they were inviting us into their home.

"No problem," he said, smiling. "It's a nice change of scenery from this guys face." He slapped Edward on the shoulder. Edward just shook his head and laughed. They had a comfortable relationship. It was nice.

Rosie came out of the kitchen with Seth right on her heels. She had her blonde hair pinned up and was wearing a blue floral dress with a white apron tied around her waist. She looked to be the stereotypical homemaker. I had never seen anyone look more content. "Hello, again, girls." She said, walking up to us to give us each a gentle hug.

Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Rosie, if you ever want to leave this guy, I'm right across the highway," Edward teased, making us all laugh.

Rosie laughed, gently placing her hands on her stomach. "Sorry, Edward. I'm stuck with him, now." Emmett placed his hand over hers, looking at Rosie with so much love in his eyes, it almost brought tears to my eyes. It hit me suddenly that Rosie must be pregnant. I smiled at them. It was so nice to see babies come into the world with parents that truly wanted them. "We just found out yesterday that we're expecting," Rosie confirmed.

Jess and I congratulated them and Edward looked just as excited. "Yeah, my baby's going to have an Uncle Eddie," Emmett teased. Edward looked touched at the gesture. My heart literally ached for this man that I loved. He seemed to have so much love to give and not many people to give it to. It seemed safe to bet that the people in this room were all he had. I vowed that I would make sure he knew that he was loved everyday.

"Okay, girls and boys, come on in. Dinner's ready," Rosie said with a smile. She seemed like a genuinely friendly person. Her and Emmett made a great match. Edward reached down and took my hand again, walking with me into the kitchen.

I loved that they ate at the kitchen table. It was so homey. There kitchen was painted yellow and had black and white gingham curtains. The kitchen table was white painted wood and it looked like they had added a leaf in the middle to make it larger for us. There were five chairs around it. Edward walked us over to the side that had two chairs and pulled out a chair for me. His manners were impeccable and those small gestures made me feel so taken care of. I sat down and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. He pulled out a chair for Jess, too. I loved that he wasn't allowing her to feel left out. She smiled at him. I was happy that she seemed to approve of Edward.

Rosie brought over some pepper coated steaks, a huge bowl of mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. These guys were well fed. It was hot in the kitchen from all the cooking she had been doing, but the windows were opened, creating a nice breeze, and there was a ceiling fan humming away above us. Before we ate, Emmett bowed his head and said a blessing. I hadn't grown up in a religious family, But it was nice to see. I wondered about Edward's beliefs. Jess and I split a steak, causing Emmett to laugh at us. He had two on his plate.

I felt Edward's hand on my thigh under the table. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. He looked so content. I set my hand on top of his, gently squeezing his fingers. I wanted him to know I felt it, too.

We all enjoyed a great dinner together. Emmett and Rosie asked about us, and we filled them in on our thesis projects. Everything was going fine, until Jess started going on about our supervisor, Dr. Hale. She told them how smart and well respected he was. Then, she mentioned how attractive he was, and that he was single. Edward shifted in his seat beside me. I glanced over at him, and he was trying his best to look interested in Jess's conversation, but I could almost see the worry and heartbreak on his face.

"Excuse me," Edward said, getting up quickly from the table. I heard the front door close. I looked up at Emmett and he nodded at me. I got up and practically ran out the front door. Edward was sitting on the front steps, scratching Seth's neck.

"Edward," I said, walking over to him. I sat on the step behind him, reaching forward and touching his shoulders. He flinched slightly, and I could have cried. "Edward, can you please talk to me?" I felt a little panicked. I could not lose him over something as stupid as my supervisor. It's funny how everything I cared about this morning, the degree, which was my whole world up to this point, meant nothing to me now. Edward had taken its place. I kept rubbing his shoulders for a few minutes. He had a hard body, so muscular and strong. It was almost like an armour. He was shielding himself from hurt.

"Edward, I know this whole situation with us is different and to be honest, I never expected to meet you and to fall for you so quickly. But, the thing is, I love you. I truly do. And just thinking about leaving you tomorrow is breaking my heart, but Edward, this can't be all there is for us. I only need to be at the school for a day or so every two weeks." I braced myself for Edward's response. I was about to suggest something a little extreme, but I was hoping he would go along with me. "If it's alright with you, and if you're not too busy, I'd like to come back. I mean I could visit, or stay with you between meetings." Edward didn't say anything, yet, and I was starting to panic. Panic meant rambling. "I mean, I just thought we really had something, and I would like to see where things can go between us. That is, if you want me here. Or, if you don't, maybe you could come and see me in the city. I guess it's only an hour away."

I felt Edward's back move even before I heard his laughter. He turned around and the look on his face stopped my heart. I was expecting rejection or hurt or even dismissal, but I saw pure love. "Oh, sunshine. Come here," he said opening his arms. I got up and sat on his lap. He pulled my body close to his. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He leaned down to kiss my forehead, cradling me in his strong arms.

"Why are you sorry?" I whispered.

"Because, I'm an ass. I'm sorry for overreacting in there," he said before taking a deep breath. "I love you, too, and I would love it if you would come stay with me. My door is open, Bella. You can move in there if you want."

I looked up at him and smiled. He truly wanted me. I leaned in for a kiss. He held the back of my head and deepened it. I pulled back breathless and looked into his eyes. They were sparkling, again. The hurt that I had seen on his face at the table was gone. "I would love to come back," I whispered against his lips. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. "What upset you?" I wanted to hear his concerns. I didn't know him well enough to figure him out on my own, yet. I was hoping we could change that, but for now, we had to communicate verbally.

He shook his head, as if to dismiss his own feelings. He wasn't going to get away with that around me. I looked into his eyes, and made my stern face, making his chuckle. "I don't know."

I leaned forward and kissed him, again. "Please, talk to me. I want this to work, but you can't keep things from me."

He sighed. "I've never had anything that I was afraid to lose before now," he said quietly. He cheeks looked a bit flushed. I could tell it was hard for him to talk about his feelings. I leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks. He shook his head. "Bella. What you see is pretty much what you get with me. I'm nothing special." I opened my mouth to tell him just how wrong he was, but he brought his hand up to cover my mouth. We both laughed. "When I heard Jessica talking about your professor, I felt inferior. You're going to go back to the city. What if you decide that I'm not worth it, once you leave? What if you meet someone better than me?"

I looked up into his eyes. I kissed the palm of his hand and he finally uncovered my mouth. "Trust me when I tell you that you are special. I fell in love with you. You, Edward. I've known Dr. Hale for years. Yes, he's great at what he does, but you are not inferior to him in anyway." I straddled his legs, pushing my body flush with his. "You are perfect for me, Edward. Please don't doubt that; don't doubt me, when I tell you that."

Edward smiled at me, before leaning back in for a kiss. "I'm sorry that I have these insecurities," he said. "And I don't doubt you." He laughed. "This whole thing is just so incredible to me."

"To me, too, Edward," I said. I looked at his face; at the face of the man that I loved. He was the incredible one. I was looking forward to learning everything there was to know about him. Because, he was mine, now. And, I never planned to let him go.


	7. Chapter 6  First and Last Night

**A/N - Thank you to everyone that has given this story a chance. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you next Saturday! **

Chapter 6 - First and Last Nightxt

**EPOV**

Leaving the room felt like such a childish thing for me to do. I knew Bella worked with a supervisor, but in my mind, I pictured an old man with a tweed jacket. I mean, this was the Civil War we were talking about. I should have known better than to assume, though, looking at how beautiful Bella was. When Jessica was gushing about their professor, it was clear she had a crush on him. It occurred to me, that this guy, whom I already hated with every fibre of my being, just because he had a connection with my girl, was my competition.

It was such an archaic thought, too. Bella wasn't a possession, or a prize. She was a person with her own right to choose. That idea was what scared me. She was an educated woman. It made sense, in my mind, that she would also value a man that was intelligent. I was afraid that when she went back to school, she would be reminded of this, and she wouldn't want to come back to me.

But, Bella being so astute, understood my concerns and came outside to reassure me. She straddled my legs and pressed her warm body against mine. She felt so good against me, like she was always supposed to be there. I liked her weight on me. I had my hands on her hips, holding her to me. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. It felt so good. Her nose was touching mine and our lips would meet every few seconds. I never wanted to move.

Seth had other ideas. Apparently he was jealous, and wanted Bella's attention, too. He climbed up the steps and stood, looking at our faces, before he started licking Bella's cheek. She pulled back from me giggling, and wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. Seth just wagged his tail at her. I think he wanted to keep her with us, as much as I did.

Again, I smiled when she did, because to see her happy, made me feel overjoyed. I had honestly never known that I could feel this way. It was amazing. "I think he's in love." I teased her about the dog, so she would keep smiling. It worked.

Em, Rosie and Jessica came out onto the front porch. "Hey, you two. We were going to start a fire in the pit out back. Maybe roast some marshmallows?" Em told us.

Bella looked excited. "That sounds so fun. I've never done that," she said. What kind of little girl had never roasted marshmallows?

"Then let's fix that, shall we?" I said, standing up, but holding on to her, moving my hands under her thighs. She laughed, and wrapped her legs around my hips. I was glad she let me carry her, because in that moment, I couldn't be apart from her. Rose had a basket full of her s'mores ingredients, and Emmett was walking ahead with her, holding five metal skewers. Jessica fell back and started walking beside me. "Edward. I don't know what I said, back at dinner, but I'm really sorry," she apologized.

I felt like a jerk. This was supposed to be her vacation with Bella and I was making it all about me. "Jessica, look," I said, hoping I could make this right. "I'm the one that's sorry, and you didn't say anything wrong. I love hearing about you girls." Bella leaned forward and kissed the side of my neck. "Am I forgiven?" I asked Jessica.

She smiled up at me. "Of course you are. I like you, Edward," she laughed. "Now, let's go teach Bella how to roast a marshmallow."

Bella laughed. "Why is that so weird? I've never been camping before?"

I smiled at her. "You are such a city girl, aren't you?"

She looked into my eyes and smiled back. "Are you going to make me into a country girl?" she asked.

"I'll try, sunshine," I said, setting her down by the fire pit.

We all sat on the lawn chairs that Emmett had around his stone fire pit. He put some wood and newspaper in it and lit it. We waited for the fire to build up. It was around eight-thirty and the sun was going down. Em went back into the house and came out about five minutes later with a stack of wool blankets. As hot as it was during the day, it got quite cool out here at night.

Bella, Jessica and Rosie, all cuddled up under the blankets, pulling them up around their necks. They looked like cute little caterpillars. Em and I, trying to look tough, just laid the blankets over our laps.

We spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing and eating. Bella had caught her first two marshmallows on fire, turning them black. I ate them for her, because I could tell by her face that she didn't want to. She finally got the hang of it, getting a nicely browned, and melted marshmallow. She held it out to me and I squished it in between two graham crackers and a square of chocolate. She set her skewer down and I passed her the very first s'more she would ever eat. She moaned as she ate it and ended up with marshmallow stuck to her lips and fingers. Every part of me wanted to suck it off of her, but I would never embarrass her like that, so I settled for watching her do it.

Emmett told us ghost stories, and had us all laughing at the exuberance with which he recounted them. Rosie started to fall asleep in her chair, and I knew our night was coming to a close. It was bittersweet. I knew Bella would leave me in the morning, but we had talked and she would come back to me.

I asked Em if he wouldn't mind driving the grain truck out to the field so I could empty the combine, at around noon the next day. He happily agreed. I would be here at the ranch come winter to help him take the cattle to auction. We worked off our debts for each other. We helped each other when we needed it. But, I knew, that I owed Emmett way more than I could ever repay him for. His friendship was invaluable to me.

I gave Rosie a hug and kiss, and the girls said their own goodbyes. I whistled to Seth, who had fallen asleep under Bella's chair, and the three of us headed back to the truck. I helped the girls in, put the dog in the back and then got in myself. I started the truck and backed out, turning to the small gravel road that led to the highway.

In the short drive home, Jessica had fallen asleep, and Bella had her head resting on my shoulder, her leg pressed up flush with mine. The air was silent and heavy with our thoughtfulness. We both knew what we were facing, but neither of us wanted to say it, or admit it. When we pulled up to me house, I turned and kissed Bella softly on the lips. I would miss those lips.

I slid out of the truck and lifted Bella out of the driver's side door. I knew she could get out on her own, but why would I pass up an opportunity to show her that I could be a gentleman. But at the same time, just wanted an excuse to hold her body. We let Seth out the truck and then went around to get Jessica. I lifted her out of the truck and Bella shut the door. I carried her upstairs and set her on my parent's bed. She was out. Bella had followed behind me, and Seth behind her.

We both walked out the room and stood in the hallway, looking at each other, but almost avoiding each other's eyes. The air was pregnant with anticipation, concern and uncertainty. I wanted her with me in my bed, but realistically, I knew that I had just met her. I would never ask her to sleep with me. "Bella," I finally said, breaking the silence and making Bella jump slightly. I quickly apologized, but we were back to our silence.

Finally, Bella spoke. "Would you mind if I had a shower?" she asked. As if I would ever turn her down.

"Go right ahead, Bella. You can use whatever you want. What's mine is yours," I told her. I was serious. She already had my heart, so my shower and shampoo were nothing to me. She smiled up at me in thanks, putting her warm hand on my bare arm, before turning to walk to the bathroom. After she closed the door, I sighed and leaned back against the wall. We hadn't resolved anything, but if she need a few minutes alone, I wasn't going to stop her.

I walked into my room, kicked off my boots and sat back against my head board. I stayed dressed, and left my door opened, so I would see Bella when she walked by. I closed my eyes for a minute, while I waited. I was so tired, but my mind was running so fast, I knew it would be hard to sleep.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard the floor boards creek and I opened my eyes, looking up to see Bella standing at the foot of my bed. Her hair was damp, dark and wavy; her face clean and free of even the light makeup that she wore. She was wearing nothing but the red and black flannel shirt I had left hanging on the old hook on the back of the bathroom door the day before. It hit her mid thigh and she had the top buttons undone enough that the shirt slid off of one shoulder. She looked vulnerable and sexy at the same time. She was perfect.

But, what struck me the hardest were her eyes. The spoke volumes. She wanted to spend the night in my bed with me. I worried about that decision. Would she regret that decision? Did she only want to sleep? But, the man that was totally in love with the girl in front of me, would never turn her away.

I got off the bed and walked over to her. I took her small hands in mine. I leaned down and ran my nose across her bare shoulder, up her neck and behind her ear, breathing her in. She smelled like my soap, but only better. I pulled back and looked at her and she was smiling shyly at me. I leaned back down and followed the same path with the tip of my tongue. Her skin immediately broke out in goosebumps, as I continued to taste her neck.

Bella moaned out my name, pulling her hands out of mine and slid them my body, from my waist to chest, pulling my tank with her. I pulled it off my head for her, and started walking backwards towards my bed, stopping when my legs hit the mattress. Bella reached for the zipper on my jeans, but I stopped her hands with mine. I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I spun her around and lifted her up, setting her on the bed. I went to the door and closed it, before walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of boxer briefs. I rarely wore this stuff, but I wasn't about to go commando with Bella in my bed. Not tonight.

I faced away from her and slid my jeans off. I heard her intake of breath, before I slid on my underwear. I took a deep breath, trying to gather some control, before turning and walking back to my bed. My bed, with Bella on it. I crawled in beside her. Her face was flushed with both embarrassment and desire.

I leaned over her, kissing her, showing my hunger for her, but then I pulled back and placed chaste kisses over her face, neck and chest. I didn't want her to feel rejected, and god knows it killed me to show restraint right now, but I was not going to ruin our first day together with my own greed and licentiousness. She deserved more than that.

I laid back, and pulled her over to my chest. We laid still, the only sound in the room was our breathing. Bella reached her finger out, and started tracing over the tattoo on my chest. She leaned in and started placing kisses over it. I groaned and let my head fall back. Her lips on my body were warm and sure and just incredible. My reaction must have made her feel bolder, because her fingers slipped down my stomach and stopped just at the waistband of my briefs. "Bella," I whispered in warning, but it came out sounding a lot more like need.

"I just want to see your tattoo, Edward," she pleaded, quietly. I smirked and nodded, pulling my briefs down over my hip, but still trying to keep covered. She put her warm fingers back on my skin, burning me with her touch. She traced the horseshoe tattoo with her fingertips, back and forth. It was my turn to shiver at her touch. I heard her giggle at my reaction, but I was too absorbed I the feeling of her skin on mine to care. Her fingers started to travel, so I reached down and took her hand in mine, bringing her hand up to my mouth. I kissed her fingertips, her palm, her wrist, everywhere.

I pulled her close to my body and tucked her head under my chin. She snuggled into my body and sighed. "Sleep, sunshine," I whispered. I knew that I wouldn't, so she should, at least, get her rest. "I love you." I spoke into her hair, and I didn't know if she heard me, but I felt her tears on my chest. I stroked her hair. I couldn't tell her not to be sad, because I was, too. I was heartbroken that our first night together had to be out last, at least for a while.

**BPOV**

The day had been amazing, the evening was memorable, and the night, life altering. Edward had shown me his soul that night. I could tell that he was fighting with his own desire, and mine, but he kept things subdued. I was glad he had that restraint. When I watched him strip off his jeans, I was, again, in awe of his perfect body. He was divine. Edward was, quite literally, the most attractive man that I had ever seen.

But, when he cradled me to his body, I knew that our night had come to an end. We hadn't talked a lot, tonight, but we spoke with our bodies, and got to know each other on a more profound, deeper level. The most perfect day of my life was over and when he whispered 'I love you' in my hair, I couldn't hold back the silent tears that streamed from eyes. I knew I would be back, but the idea of leaving at all, just seemed to go against everything that I thought was right.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember is waking up to a room filled with filtered sunlight. I felt Edward's heavy arm slung across my waist and his face buried in my neck. I wriggled around until I could turn to face him. I was startled when I noticed that his eyes were opened. He smiled at me, before reaching up, caressing my cheek with his fingertips. "Good morning, sunshine," He whispered.

I couldn't help but smile back. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, reaching up to place my palm on his chest. His heart was beating quickly.

"About two hours, now," he said, looking a little sheepish at having admitted that. "I'm always up before the sun, but I just couldn't make myself get out bed."

He leaned in close and pressed his lips gently to mine. He smiled, before placing tender kissed all over my face. His hand reached up and delicately moved over my body. I wanted to wake up like this everyday for the rest of my life. I had never felt so loved, cared for and desired. It was an empowering feeling. "I love you," I whispered.

"Then, just make sure to come back to me," he said softly, his voice full of sincerity and hope. "I love you more than life itself."

I sucked in a deep breath, hit with emotion, again, at his words. I reached up and pulled his face to mine, kissing him as hard as I could while trying to hold back the sobs that were building in my chest.

"Bella, Bella." Edward pulled back, holding my face in his hands. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Settle down and just breathe." He sat up and pulled me onto his legs, wrapping his arms around my body, keeping me safe. I leaned my head on his shoulder and my sobs came harder. He was rubbing my back, but his shoulders were shaking, too.

I took a few deep breaths, before looking up at his face. His gorgeous face was streaked with his silent tears and his eyes, bloodshot red, contrasting with his brilliant green irises. He quickly reached his hand up and wiped at his face. But, no matter what he did, he couldn't mask the pain on his face.

"You are everything I've ever wanted and needed, and it's going to kill me to let you walk you out that door," he said, his voice strained. "But, we're going to talk to each other everyday, and I'm going to think about you every second, and you'll be back in my arms before we know it."

I could only nod in response. He kissed my forehead, leaving his lips pressed to my skin for a little longer. He slid out of bed and pulled on the same clothes he had taken off last night. I got out of bed and he pulled me to him for another hug. He smelled of smoke from the fire we had enjoyed last night with my wonderful friends, both old and new.

I reluctantly walked with him out of his room, and he dropped me off at the door across the hall. I had to get changed and ready to leave. He kissed me at the door one more time, before he turned and walked down the hall. He went into the bathroom and I turned to walk into his parents room. I noticed Jess wasn't in here, so she must have been downstairs already. I pulled on a pair of cut-off shorts, and slipped on a bra, but left Edward's flannel shirt on. I was keeping this. It smelled like him. It would be a little piece of him that I could have until I came back.

I finished packing, and opened the door. Edward was waiting for me outside the door. It looked like he had washed his face and ran water through his hair. His eyes were still a little red, but he looked a little more composed. He smiled at me, and slung my bag over his shoulder. I took his outstretched hand and we walked down the hall together. He dropped me off at the bathroom, and headed down the stairs. I splashed my face with water, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I took few deep breaths before going downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I was surprised to see Rosie and Emmett there. Jessica was at the stove, and it looked like she was helping Rosie make breakfast. Emmett was trying to make Edward laugh. It was clear how much they both loved him. I slipped my toothbrush in my bag, before going over to sit beside Edward at his table.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, smiling at me, before putting his arm on the back of my chair. I looked up at Emmett and he nodded before giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Good morning, Bella," Rosie said. "You're in luck. On harvest days, the boys need to eat, so there's lots of food." She walked over to the table, setting down a huge bowl of scrambled eggs. I looked over and saw three empty egg cartons on the counter. These guys could eat. Jess brought over a plate of pancakes. The food kept coming. Bacon, sausages, hash browns, toast. Edward and Emmett dug it, eating like this was their last meal. Jess came to sit beside me, squeezing my hand, and we giggled together at the boys.

Rose stood at the counter, making sandwiches, which I assumed was for Edward to take in the combine for lunch. He had told us, that he'll drive non-stop until dinner, then again until around two in the morning. I felt bad that he didn't get very much sleep, but I wouldn't trade our time together for anything.

In between bites of food, Emmett was telling stories about the crazy people he had met on his guided hunts. He had some great stories, and he kept the mood light. When Edward had finished his third plate full of food. He got up from the table and went over to give Rosie a hug. "Thank you, honey. That was amazing," he told her, kissing her cheek.

I had picked at a little food, but I wasn't that hungry. Rosie had made a plate for Seth and he was happily eating away. Rosie was going to take the dog home with her so he wouldn't get in the way of the large machinery. Emmett offered to feed and water the horses for Edward so he could get out on the combine. I was blown away by their friendship to Edward.

Jess and I got up, offering to help with the dishes, but Rosie just waved us off. "It'll give me something to do today," she laughed.

This was it. It was time to leave. Emmett took our bags to the SUV with Jessica. Edward took my hand and walked with me out on the porch. "This isn't the end, Bella, so please don't cry anymore," he whispered. "It's breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, the tears already falling. I leaned up and kissed him, pressing my body to his and running my hands through his hair, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. He kissed me back with so much passion and love, it left me breathless. When we both pulled back, he smiled at me.

"I love you, Bella," he said, taking my hand and walking me to the SUV. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which I recognized as the one he was going to give me yesterday before we decided to stay. He reached down and tucked in the front pocket of my shorts. "That is every possible way to reach me." I nodded. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my neck. "I'm going to miss you, sunshine." He opened the door and helped me in, before closing the door. He reached in the open window and caressed my cheek.

He cleared his throat. "You girls have a great trip." He smiled, before he turned and walked back to the porch. He sat down on the step, before lowering his head. Emmett waved at us, before walking over to sit beside him, wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulders. Jessica backed out and honked the horn as we drove down the gravel road, back towards the highway.

Jessica stayed quiet, but reached her hand out to hold mine. I would have fun on this trip with my friend. I would go back to the university and start my research for my thesis. I would come back to Edward. I would come home.


	8. Chapter 7  Space Between

**A/N - Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate every hit, alert, favorite and review! I'm passionate about these characters and I'm so glad that you all like them, too. Until next Saturday...enjoy!**

Chapter 7 - Space Between

**September 2009**

**BPOV**

It had been just over three weeks since I had left Edward.

Jess and I had gone camping and ending up having a great time. During the day, we would hike and check out the small shops and restaurants. But, it was at night that my mind went back to the farm where I had left my heart. I dreamt about Edward; his smile, his laugh, his body. I always woke breathless. Every morning when I woke up at around eight o'clock, I would sneak out of the tent, while Jessica was still asleep and call Edward. I knew he wouldn't be busy at this time, because he usually didn't go out to the field until ten.

His voice was so warm and he always sounded so happy to hear from me. He told me that the harvest was going well and that his combine had only needed a little work last night after midnight. He told me how much his dog, Seth, missed me. I asked about Rosie and Emmett and he told me that Rosie was spoiling him with all her cooking. We only talked for about a half hour every morning, but it gave me the strength to get through the day.

At the end of the week, Jess and I drove back to the city. It was about noon when we passed Edward's farm and saw the combine and grain truck out in the back part of the field. The crop was almost all harvested now and the field looked so empty. Edward had been working so hard for the last week. I was so proud of him. There was no way that Edward would have be able to see us, so we decided to stop in quickly to see Rosie.

We pulled up to the farm house and ran up to the door. Seth jumped up on my chest, licking my face, his tail wagging quickly. I laughed and petted his head. Rosie pulled us both into tight hugs. It was like we had known her for years. She was so sweet and I loved her for taking care of Edward.

"How has he been?" I asked, as we all sat out on the porch with a glass of lemonade.

"It was rough for him when you left, but he had his work to focus on. I think that's what is getting him through." Rosie continued. "Edward's life is very solitary. His parents leaving last year just finished the job. He was never close with them, even though they kept him on the farm. We've had this ranch for just about twelve years, and Edward's been coming around to help Emmett since he was just a teenager. This ranch was kind of his escape. Emmett sees him as a younger brother and I have always babied him." She held her hands over her stomach. "I have always wanted kids, but until now, Emmy and I haven't been blessed with one. I kind of turned my mothering instincts towards Edward." She laughed. "He's never complained, and I think we both get something out of our relationship."

I was so happy that he had Emmett and Rosie. Edward was just so lovable, and I couldn't understand his parents absence from his life.

"Bella, when you call, his face lights up. He goes out on the porch to talk to you, but you've become a constant source of happiness for him." She reached her hand out and squeezed my hand. I really appreciated Rosie's insight into Edward's life. I wanted to know everything about him, and would spend my life trying.

We sat and talked with her for about an hour, before heading back to the city. I left a gift that I bought for Edward, with Rosie. She promised to give it to him when he came in tonight. She figured they would be finished the harvest early this evening. After hugs and well wishes, Jess and I had left.

Starting back to school the next Monday was different. There weren't classes to attend, but I had a meeting at with Dr. Hale at eleven o'clock in his office.

I was nervous to see him again. He had been the object of my affection, and fantasies for the last few years. But, everything was different now. He was my supervisor and I was his student. His only role in my life was to help me finish this degree. I wanted to be done with it, because in my mind, the degree was keeping me from Edward.

At five minutes to eleven, I knocked on Dr. Hale's door, nervously clutching my books to my chest. I may not have had feelings towards him anymore, but he was still intimidating in his confidence.

"Come in, Miss Swan," he crooned, with his soft, melodic voice. I smiled at him and sat down across from his desk. He looked up at me and smiled, before running his fingers through his long hair. He was beautiful, but since I had met Edward, I found that Dr. Hale's beauty was a show. He was like a simple painting, like those in hotel lobbies and dentist offices, nice to look at, but Edward was a masterpiece, once of those classic pieces, held in European museums, that touched you to your soul. With Edward, everything was deeper.

I knew I was blushing, but that was entirely due to nerves. Dr. Hale, however, seemed to read things a little differently, his smile growing. We reviewed my outline and he suggested that I spend the next two week trying to pick out a couple of specific battles that I could focus on to exemplify battle strategy. He thought it best that I didn't try to look at the War as a whole, as the topic was too broad, and the subject matter too vast. I appreciated that insight, as it hadn't occurred to me to tackle my paper in that manner. He told me to e-mail him if I had any questions and suggested a few sources I should use to begin my work.

I thanked him and left, having made my next appointment for the same time next Monday in his office. I exhaled in relief that the meeting was done and went back home. I rented out the basement suite of my parent's house. We were close, but since I had pursued my education instead of getting a job after my B.A., they seemed a little more distant. They wanted me to do well, and succeed in life, they said. I didn't know what success was in their eyes, but furthering my education seemed like a step in the right direction to me. Most of the time, I hung out with Jess in her apartment, though. We had made the same life choices, so I didn't feel any judgement here.

The next two weeks went quickly for me, and I spent the majority of my time milling through books on Civil War battles, looking for a couple of examples. I ended up choosing to look at the Battle of Decatur and Union Major General Sherman's strategies. I figured I'd work with this battle for now and check with Dr. Hale, before I did anything else. I had accumulated a few ideas and got everything ready for my meeting.

When I wasn't reading, I was texting, phoning, e-mailing, or dreaming about Edward. He was my whole world, now. I found that, just having him in my life, I was a happier person. The sun felt warmer, the air smelled fresher and my heart felt fuller. Being in love was agreeing with me. I would keep Edward up to date on my research. He always seemed interested in everything I had to say, even if my life seemed boring to me. But, I felt the same way about him. He explained the harvest to me. He explained how the grain was stored in an elevator until he sold it. A week after he harvested, the price of wheat was up, so he decided to sell. He had been working on his books for the last week. Farming sounded incredibly complex.

I was dying to get back out to the farm. My skin itched for Edward's touch. I decided that after my meeting with Dr. Hale on Monday, I would drive out to the farm for a couple of days. I had an old '95 Dodge Neon and I worried about it on the highway, but it was all I could afford, so it would have to do.

The Sunday before I left for Edward's, September 13th, was my twenty-third birthday. My parents were taking me out for breakfast and Jess decided to take me out for dinner and drinks that night, just the two of us. I had called Edward the moment I got up, to hear his voice and had let it slip that it was my birthday. I could tell he was upset with me for not telling him, but I didn't want him to worry about it. He was up to his ears in paper work. He told that he loved me and he would see me the next afternoon.

Breakfast with my parents was awkward. The restaurant we went to for breakfast was hiring wait staff. My mom told me to apply, seeing as I wasn't taking any classes right now. My mother would have been happier if I quit school to work full time as a waitress. Because any job was better than being in school. 'What can you really do with that degree anyway?' she would always ask.

I hadn't told them about Edward because I knew they would find some kind of fault with him, but considering I would be out of town for the next couple of days, I had to tell them today. After I finished my pancakes, I cleared my throat and just went for it. "Mom, Dad. I'm seeing someone," I said. Mom looked horrified. To her, the only thing worse than not working and being in school, was not being one-hundred percent focused on school. She did not want me to date until I had a good job and could support myself.

I ignored her face, and went on. "His name is Edward and he lives on a farm an hour of town. I'm going to go stay with him for a few days," I blurted out quickly.

"No, Bella. Absolutely not," my mom said, crossing her arms. "You are not going to be sleeping with some redneck farmer. You are an educated woman." She all but yelled this out in the restaurant. People at the other tables were staring.

"How dare you?" I said in a low, but firm, voice. "He is the most loving and generous man I have I ever met. And, he is smart and gentle and hardworking. He runs an entire thousand acre farm by himself." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "And this isn't up for discussion. I'm not asking you for your permission. I'm twenty three years old."

"We don't have a lot of rules, Bella. But, if you want to stay in the house, I'm not going to allow you to be used by some country boy," my dad added.

My eyes were burning with unshed tears. "Are you kicking me out?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, if you are going to keep seeing this boy, behind our backs no less," my mom said, leaving the threat open.

I stood up from the table, grabbing my purse. "Thank you for breakfast." I said, before turning and walking quickly out of the restaurant. The tears were pouring from my eyes in streams by the time I got to my car. I quickly drove home, and grabbed all of my clothes, books and my laptop, carrying it all to the trunk of my car. I had my whole life packed up in fifteen minutes. I called Jess and she told me that I could stay with her as long as I needed to.

I drove over and we sat on her couch, eating Chinese food and drinking homemade margaritas until midnight. She held me in her arms, as I cried myself to sleep. It was the worst birthday of my life.

**EPOV**

The three and a half weeks that Bella was gone confirmed to me that I was in love with her. The time apart served it's purpose. It showed me that I was nothing without her. I was a shell. She had my heart and I lived for the phone calls, and her adorable e-mails and text messages. She always cheered me up. I loved this girl and I couldn't wait to have her in my arms; to have her fingers trace my skin, again.

The harvest went well, and with Emmett's help, it was a complete success. The day I finished the harvest, I came home to find Rosie and Seth on the porch. She passed me a blue plastic bag. "Bella stopped by the ranch on her way home this afternoon. She left this for you," she told me with a smile. Seth came over to me, wagging his tail, as if to tell me that he had seen Bella today. Lucky dog.

I opened the bag and found a dream catcher. It had a black circular frame, and had weaved sinew, almost like a spider web in the center. There were some feathers and beads hanging on the bottom. I smiled. She was such a sweet girl. The Native American legend of dream catchers, was that, when hung above the bed, they caught the nightmares in the webs and let the good dreams through. I took it straight upstairs, pounded a nail in the wall above my bed, and hung up the gift from my girl.

The next week was spent watching grain prices and the following week arranging the sale. I was tired and I wasn't sleeping well without Bella. The harvest had been long and tiring and while I was proud of myself for doing it, I didn't feel fulfilled. I knew what was missing.

Jessica had e-mailed me the photo of Bella and I chewing wheat, and I printed it out and stuck it to the fridge. I spent the nights sketching Bella. First, I sketched her photo. Then, I sketched her from memory; riding Cinnamon, standing in my doorway wearing my flannel shirt, sleeping, laughing, anything. I had at least fifteen sketches so far.

Bella called me on Sunday morning. I was just frying up some bacon and brewing some coffee. She had decided that she was going to come and visit me tomorrow. I was so ecstatic. She was coming home. She had been working hard, getting into the swing of things for her last year of studies. I was so proud of her. She had a meeting tomorrow and then she would drive out to see me. She had let it slip that it was her birthday. I was upset that she didn't tell me. I would have loved to have spoiled her. But, I couldn't stay mad because I loved her, and she only had good intentions. She was worried about me.

Bella, Bella. I thought to myself, smiling. I couldn't help myself. I loved her too much. Even to think of her, I smiled. After she hung up, I paced the kitchen trying to figure out what to do for her. I couldn't drive to the city to see her and I couldn't get to town to buy her a gift, because my truck broke down, again. I had planned to work on it this afternoon.

As soon as I ate, I called Rosie. "Hey, Rosie. I need your help."

"What's wrong, Edward? Do I need to get Emmy to come over there?" she asked, sounding worried.

I laughed. "No, honey. I need _your_ help. I just found out that it's Bella's birthday, today." I sighed. "She's coming up tomorrow afternoon and I want to do something for her, but I have no idea." I could admit when I needed help.

She giggled over the phone. "Oh, Edward. Hmm. Why don't both come by and I'll make her a birthday dinner. We'll have a little party. Oh, and I can make a cake." She sounded so excited. I loved her for always being there for me. She was amazing.

"Thank you, Rosie. That sounds amazing. I think she would love that," I agreed. "But, what should I give her? I mean as a gift?"

"I know. Why don't you give her one of your sketches?" she suggested. "You are so talented, Edward. I know she would love it."

"You think so? She doesn't even know that I draw," I told her. Bella and I had only focussed on our feelings and being together. She asked about the farm so I told her. It hadn't occurred to me to bring up my sketching.

"That's perfect. She will love it, and it'll be such a surprise for her," Rosie assured me. "Do you need a frame? I have a box full of them in the attic."

"Um, yeah. Okay, thanks. I'll be by tonight. Don't go up there, honey. You know, with the baby." The last I wanted was for Rosie to risk her health and safety, and that of the baby, for a picture frame by going up the ladder to the attic.

She laughed. "Oh, I was going to send Emmett up there anyway. You know I wouldn't risk a run in with a spider." I laughed. Rosie had always been deathly afraid of spiders, despite the fact that she lived on a ranch in the country where she was bound to run into them all the time.

I thanked her and went up to my drawing room. I flipped through the sketches, finally deciding on my sketch of her and I together, chewing on the wheat. It was a new experience for her. It was the first day we met. It was the day we fell in love.

The rest of the day went quickly. Knowing that Bella would be here tomorrow had me motivated. I went to the stable to feed and water the horses. I looked at Cinnamon and smiled. I would take Bella for a ride while she was here. I had no idea how long she was going to stay this time. She said a couple of days, but she didn't sound like she had specific plans. I was hoping I could keep here with me for a least a week. I knew it was selfish of me, but I would give her time and space to work on her research. I just wanted her presence in the house. Everything felt right with her here. I moved the horses out to the corral to get some exercise and then went to work on the truck. I got it running.

The rest of the day went quickly, as I tidied up the house and changed the sheets in both bedrooms. She could sleep where she wanted. I always wanted her to have a choice and to feel comfortable here. I stopped by Em and Rosie's and got a nice frame from the attic. It was made from old barn wood and I figured the sketch would look alright in it. I stayed for supper, then headed home. I checked my e-mail, answering machine and cell. I hadn't heard from Bella since this morning. I knew it was her birthday and she was probably busy with family and friends.

Monday morning, I did my regular chores around the farm, then took Seth out for a nice long walk. It was more for me than him, though. I had to admit that I was a little nervous to see Bella, again. We had been getting along amazingly, but I just hoped that things in person would go as smoothly.

I sat out on the porch waiting for her. She had sent a text just after noon, letting me know she was leaving the university and driving straight here. I worried about her driving alone on the highway. Her text message was also very straightforward, and she hadn't phoned this morning. I knew that I was probably over analyzing things, but I loved her and I worried.

Finally, I heard, and then saw a car driving up to the house. It was in horrible condition and I would check it over before I let her take it back on the road. Seth waited by my side until she parked the car, before running over to the driver's side, barking and wagging his tail. I jogged over to greet her and I was shocked when I looked at her face.

**BPOV**

I cried most of the hour long drive to Edward's house. My meeting had gone well, Dr. Hale approving my choice on the Battle of Decatur, and I had stopped crying long enough to get through it. Dr. Hale could tell something was wrong and had lightly patted my hand, letting me know that he was there if I ever to talk. While I appreciated the sentiment, I didn't like the idea of becoming friendly with him outside of the university. I thanked him, before going to my car and driving straight here.

Jessica was amazingly supportive. I couldn't believe that my parents had given me an ultimatum. I couldn't live in, what I had always considered to be, my house, if I wanted to continue seeing Edward. It was very telling of my love for Edward that I had chosen him over my home; over my parents.

But, what upset more than anything, more than their lack of tact to kick me out of the house, on my birthday no less, was that they had judged Edward before they had even met him. They didn't even let me tell them about him. He was such an amazing man, and he loved me for who I was, from the first day we met. Every time I thought about that breakfast, a new round of tears started.

As I drove down the gravel road that would lead me back to Edward, I tried to get myself together. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. I smiled when I saw Edward jogging over from the porch, with Seth leading the way. This was where I belonged.

When I stepped out of the car, and Edward's eyes met mine, his smile dropped. He pulled me into his arms, holding me to his chest, cradling my head gently with one of his large, strong hands. "What's wrong, Bella, my love?" he asked softly, his voice filled with both comfort and concern. I took in a deep breath, my senses flooded with Edward's comforting scent, gentle touch and warm body, calming me almost instantly.

"I don't have a home anymore," I whispered into his chest. "My parents kicked me out." I started sobbing, wetting his t-shirt with my tears. I felt myself being lifted off of my feet. Edward had picked me up. He put his arm under my legs and I wrapped my arms around his strong neck.

He whispered that he loved me and that we would figure it out, as he moved across the yard to the porch, in the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid me down, kicked off his boots and crawled in beside me. I rolled over to press my body to his. I had missed how his hard body felt against mine.

I lifted my chin up and my lips met his. We both moaned at this union. I felt whole, again. Despite all of my worries, when his petal soft lips met mine, everything seemed right. In that moment I believed him. We would figure it out.

Edward slowly pulled back from my lips, bringing his fingers up to trace where his lips had been. "I don't know what happened, Bella, and we can talk about it," he said, looking straight into my eyes, green meeting brown, "but you can stay here."

I frowned at him. Of course I was staying here. We had planned this reunion. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I mean, my sweet girl, that I want you to stay here permanently." He smiled at me, his eyes flicking across my face, trying to read me. "Live here with me on the farm."


	9. Chapter 8  Union

**A/N - Happy Saturday! It is literally my favourite day of the week! I absolutely love sharing this story with you. I really hope I'm not pushing the teen rating with this one, but it's nothing graphic, so I think we're safe! Please let me know what you think. As a bonus, this chapter is the longest I've written so far. Thanks so much to everyone who has given this story a chance. Until next week, enjoy!**

Chapter 8 - Union

**EPOV**

The look on her face when she drove up to the farm broke my heart. Bella looked absolutely lost and helpless. I was expecting smiles and kisses and maybe tears of joy. For a minute, my insecurities reared up, and I was afraid she had come to break things off. But, she whispered something about her parents kicking her out of the house. I hadn't even realized that she was living with her parents.

We laid down in my bed and she pressed her body into mine. She was so warm and soft and I felt like I was alive again with her in my arms, and then she kissed me. I knew in that moment that I wanted her here. So, I asked her. I asked her to stay with me. She looked surprised as first. I watched her face, trying to read her. I wanted her to want to be here with me.

"How would that work, Edward? I mean, I still have school and my car is falling apart," she said. I could tell she was thinking out loud. She sat up and I sat with her. "And, are you sure you'd want me here all the time?" She shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

I let her vent out all her concerns. I took her hands in mine, and pulled them to my chest, over my heart. "Bella. I want you here. I want you here all the time. I love you," I told her. And I meant it. If it was up to me, she'd never leave. "We can figure out all the details over the next couple of days, but you only have to be at the school for one day, every two weeks, right?" She nodded in the affirmative, a small smile starting to appear on her face. "Well, I've got an office downstairs you can have to work in. It'll be all yours. I can give you as much space as you need. I've always got work to do on the farm and Em's going to be needing help on the ranch. I've got a computer and printer and the internet all hooked up in there."

She took one of her hands back and wiped her eyes. She gave me a watery smile. I think she was almost convinced, but I wanted to address all of her concerns. "You can stay with me in my room. It'll be ours. We can get all new blankets or whatever you want, Bella. You can redecorate and make it girlie. Or, you can have my parents' old room, and do what you want with that. I want you to feel at home here." I took a deep breath, before I continued.

"And, sunshine, I just fixed my truck, so I can drive you wherever you need you to go. I'll take a look at your car and if I can't fix it, we'll find you something else, okay? You can go back to the city whenever you want to, Bella. We're only an hour out." I moved closer to her and pulled her into my lap. "Never feel that you don't have a place to go, Bella. This is can be your home. I want you here." I reached up and rubbed her back. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What do you say?"

She looked up into my eyes and smiled at me. It was the smile that I had wanted to see when she got here. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me so tight I could hardly breath. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered. "I love you."

She pulled back and smiled at me again, before kissing me. Hard. She pushed me back on the bed, so my head was at the foot of the bed, and she straddled me. I took the time to really look at her. She was wearing a black dressy shirt and a pair of grey pinstriped pants. Her hair was pulled back into a pretty twist. She looked so professional and intelligent.

I reached my hands up to hold onto her waist as she pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall to frame her beautiful face in curls. She was gorgeous. She smiled at me as she undid her shirt buttons, revealing a peak at a pretty, black lace bra. "So, is that a yes?" I asked, smiling back at her.

She giggled and I revelled in the sound. "Yes, Edward. I want this to be my home," she told me smiling. She leaned forward, pressing her chest on mine, and began kissing me, with so much passion, it took my breath away. I wrapped my arms around her body, holding her close.

We kissed, we touched, we whispered words of love. Bella sat back up and slid her shirt off of her delicate shoulders before running her fingers under my t-shirt, up my body, pulling my shirt off of me. She leaned down and tasted my skin, paying special attention to my tattoos. Nothing could compare to the feelings this girl, my girl, stirred in me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in my bed, in our bed, celebrating and connecting with each other. The outside world didn't matter. It was more than just two bodies coming together physically. It was a showing of unconditional love and unending support. I had never felt anything so spiritual. I had been waiting my entire life to find this emotional bond with another person, and I had found it in Bella.

I was so glad that we had waited. I was glad we didn't rush into anything the first night that Bella was here. I had been afraid of a one night stand. Bella was too important to me to risk our relationship. But, this. What we just shared, was amazing. And it was well worth the wait.

Bella was absolutely gorgeous. She was clearly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was smooth and soft, and her body was fit, but curvy. I loved a girl with a little something to hold onto. But, my absolute favourite thing about Bella in bed, was her confidence.

I thought back to the day I had first laid eyes on her in the diner. She was so gorgeous, but looked so shy and self conscious. But the way she straddled my body and took charge was sexiest move I had ever seen. It made me feel good about our relationship. Bella was comfortable with me. She trusted me enough to show me what she wanted or to just take it herself.

It was clear she was turned on by my tattoos. She couldn't keep her hands and mouth off of them. It made me want to get my whole body tattooed. I'd been thinking of getting something else done. I'd have to let Bella pick out something she liked. After all, my body belonged to her now.

I laid in bed, on my back, my arms folded behind my head, my skin sticky with sweat. Bella was on her side, facing me, her hair stuck to her forehead, her leg thrown across mine. She was absently tracing patterns on my chest, her fingers creating the same burn in my body as they had the first night we had spent in this bed.

I loved that we had shared this afternoon together. I loved that this wouldn't be a one time thing. I loved that Bella would be in this bed with me every night, and going by her voracious appetites, it was likely that some of the day would be spent here as well. It seemed as though she couldn't get close enough, couldn't kiss me deep enough and couldn't touch enough of my body at once. I was not complaining in the least, but she needed to know that I wasn't going anywhere. She could have as much of me as she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

I loved her. This love was more intense than anything I had ever felt. Seeing her for the first time intrigued me, meeting her captivated me, spending time with her solidified the bond I felt with her. But, making love to her, almost overwhelmed me. It was a union of more than bodies. She had my heart and soul.

She was smiling now, her tears long dry. I realised that as much as I loved being here with her, with literally nothing separating us, that other people loved her, too. "Bella. Rosie is making you a birthday dinner tonight," I told her.

"Oh, Edward. She didn't have to do that," Bella said. The smile on her face, however, showed me how touched she was by the gesture.

I laughed, reaching up to trace my thumb along her beautiful, bottom lip, which just made me want to kiss her again. I couldn't get enough of her, either. I rolled over on top of her, pulling her into another passionate kiss. When I leaned back she giggled, again. I was overjoyed to see her this happy. "You know, Edward," she said reaching up to run her fingers through my hair. "I don't want to change anything."

"What do you mean, Bella? What don't you want to change?" It was so nice to have someone to love. I wanted to know everything she was thinking.

"You said, we could change the blankets and the room. But, I like it here. I like the house the way it is. It's you, and I love everything about you," she explained. "So, I don't want to change anything."

"Okay." I laid back down beside her, and reached over to lay my hand over her heart. "Bella. Do you want to talk about what happened to make you so upset?" I asked, regretfully. I didn't want to spoil her mood, but the longer she ignored it, the more it would upset her.

She brought her arm over her breasts, her skin flushing. I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable and I really wished I hadn't brought it up. It seemed as if she retreated into herself. "Can we talk about it later?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Of course, Bella," I said, bringing my arms around her body and pulling her close to me. "You don't have to hide from me," I whispered. "You don't have to hide your thoughts and fears. I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'm not going to judge you." I wanted her to feel comfortable enough with me that she could tell me anything.

She laid in my arms quietly for a while. She didn't say anything and neither did I.

**BPOV**

I was going to live with Edward. When I drove out here I was feeling lost and alone. But, Edward wasn't just there to hold me and comfort me when I was upset. He actually wanted me here with him. To stay. I knew I loved him before, and that love had grown over the past few weeks, but now, knowing that he would take care of me, that he wanted me with him, my heart had never felt fuller.

I had to show that to Edward. My love for him was so great, it couldn't just be expressed in words, or even through kissing and touching. I had an overwhelming desire to give myself to him completely. I was already connected to him emotionally, mentally and spiritually. All that was left, was to consummate our love in the physical form.

I was always a little shy and not very experienced in the bedroom, but with Edward, I felt free. Free to show him how much I loved him in every way I could. I wanted all of him and it felt like I couldn't get it fast enough. Edward had no trouble matching my desire. He made me feel loved and beautiful and wanted.

I actually surprised myself with my own boldness, but I wouldn't change a thing about that afternoon. When I saw Edward, all of him, I was in awe of his beauty. He was a sight to behold. And he was mine. Edward was physical perfection. He was incredibly strong and muscular, but at the same time, he was in control of himself and his touch was so gentle. He made me feel safe.

But, when he asked if I wanted to talk about what happened to make me so upset, I felt vulnerable, again. I knew what my parents said, that Edward was using me, wasn't true, but I knew that Edward had insecurities. I was worried that telling him what was bothering me, would end up hurting him. I knew he wouldn't want to come between my parents and I. But, what I hoped he would understand, was that they were the problem, not him.

He gave me a moment to myself and I appreciated that he never seemed to rush me, or push me. Finally, I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I told my parents about you," I whispered. He deserved to know why I was upset. He deserved everything I could give him.

He let out a deep breath and I knew that he was already blaming himself. I couldn't let it go on. "Edward, stop it," I said, sternly. That got his attention and he looked up at me, apology written all over his face. "Listen to me," I told him softly. "This is how they are. They don't approve of me being is school. They never wanted me to go on with my education. To them, working is success. They don't care that this degree could lead me to career that I might actually want. Over the last year, they've come to terms with my decision, but they think if I'm going to study, then I shouldn't be distracted."

Edward propped his head up on his hand and looked at me. "Do you think that?" he asked.

"No, Edward. Of course not. I love you with all of my heart and I have never been happier. And, honestly, I can't wait to finish this degree. It feels like a distraction. It's what has been keeping me from you these last few weeks." I hoped that made sense to him. I wanted him to know how important that he was to me.

"Bella, don't you see. If you want to be with me, more than you want to finish your degree, then maybe they're right. I am getting in the way." He looked so sad when he said that. He looked like he actually believed it.

I was so mad at his family, or whomever made him doubt that he was worthy of happiness. "Being happy should not come second to anything. You make me happy, Edward. I want to be with you." Tears welled up in my eyes and I sat up, bringing my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I heard him swear under his breath. He got up and walked around the bed to stand in front of me. He gently pulled my hands from my legs and picked me up, bridal style. I hung onto his neck, tightly. I had no idea what he was doing, or where he was taking me.

He walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He set me down to sit on the lid of the toilet and walked over to the old, claw-foot bathtub, turning the water on to fill it. He started rummaging through the cabinets, still swearing to himself. I was covered in goose bumps. I felt confused and upset and angry and just sad.

Finally he turned around with a small jar of blue bath crystals and poured them into the water. The room started to fill with steam and the smell of lavender. He stepped into the tub, and I was momentarily distracted by the beauty of his muscles as they moved with him. He sat down in the water and looked at me, with hope and fear and regret written all over his face.

I got in the tub and sat with my back to his chest. The water was warm and soothing and Edward's heartbeat on my back relaxed me. "Edward," I breathed. "I'm not mad at you. I just wish you saw how amazing you are."

He leaned forward and nuzzled his face into my neck, before taking a deep breath. "You're living the life I always wanted, Bella. Surrounded by friends and classmates. You're studying and pursuing a life that you chose for yourself." He ran his hands down my arms. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate your concerns for me." I took his hands and brought them up to my body. "But, I have never felt so content with my life than when I'm with you." I brought my hands to his legs and traced my fingers over the bare flesh of his thighs. "I'll finish school, Edward. I love what I'm studying, but I'm not going to lose you for it." I leaned my head back on his chest and looked up at his face. "My parents expected me to make that choice. And it was an easy one for me. Losing you was never an option."

Edward smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, sunshine," he said. "I love you and I just want the very best for you." He chuckled, seemingly at himself, making my body move with his. "And, while I may never understand what you see in me, I am forever grateful that you want to be here."

"But, you really do want me to live here?" I clarified. I chose to ignore his self depreciating comments for now.

"I never want you to leave," he admitted and my heart soared at his words.

We enjoyed our little bath, letting the warm water soothe our overused muscles. We had survived our first little misunderstanding. It was clear to me, though, that we both had issues that we needed to work through. But, we had each other and we had love, and I knew we could make this work.

We reluctantly got out of the water when it had cooled too much to tolerate. I honestly didn't want to get out, but Edward reminded me of my birthday dinner with Emmett and Rosie, and I didn't want to be late. I couldn't get over how sweet they were to go to this amount of trouble for someone that they had only known for such a short time. I knew, though, that they would do anything for Edward, and I was sure he was behind this in some way or another.

Edward walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a huge blue bath towel. He walked over to me and wrapped it around my shoulders. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Bella," he whispered in my ear, as his hands trailed over my body.

I laughed. I just threw my head back and laughed. I felt so incredibly excited and energized about my life right now. I knew Edward intended this to be another intimate and romantic moment, but just hearing how much Edward loved me and was attracted to me, and thinking about our future together out here on the farm, I was over the moon.

Edward looked down at me, smiling. "What?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my lips. "That's not the reaction a naked man is looking for when he's whispering sweet nothings in his girlfriend's ear."

"I'm sorry," I said, the laughter still bubbling out. "I'm just so happy." I moved my hands down his wet skin and grabbed his bum in my hands, giving it a squeeze. "This body is nothing to laugh at." I leaned forward and kissed the tattoo on his chest. "I love you."

He smiled at me, before lifting me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I looked down at his beautiful back side. Edward was laughing as he walked down the hallway back to his bedroom. I felt him bite my hip making me giggle. I slapped his bum, playfully. I had never felt this comfortable with a man before. I felt completely free. It was an amazingly liberating feeling. The Bella I was a month ago, never would have felt comfortable enough to be carried around naked, but Edward made me feel perfect and confident.

He tossed me on the bed and crawled over me. "I'm so glad you're happy, because I have never been happier in my entire life," he said, laying down beside me. He took my hand in his. "And, I'm so sorry about before. I'm not taking their side, Bella. You're parents had no right to kick you out of the house. You're an adult. You are entitled to make your own decisions."

"Thank you, Edward," I said. "What upset the most though, was that I was trying to tell them how happy you make me, and they wouldn't even listen. They just said no."

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "You make me happy, too. Maybe they just need some time, you know. When they see that you're doing well in school and living with me, maybe they'll realize that they made a mistake." I didn't see that happening, but he was trying to make feel better and I appreciated it.

"Maybe," I said, kissing him once more. "We should probably get dressed, right?" I giggled.

"I would rather you didn't, but I guess we should head over to Em's," he said with a sexy smirk on his lips and a smouldering look in his eyes.

"Actually, my bags are still in my car," I said, picking up the towel from the bed, wrapping it around my body and tucking the end in just above my breasts. "Will you get them for me?" I asked.

"Of course, sunshine," he said, getting up and pulling on his jeans and a black t-shirt. He sat on the bed and pulled on some socks and his work boots. He just tucked the laces in the sides. It took him all of two minutes to get ready, but he looked like a model. "Be right back." He got up and kissed me, before turning and walking out the door.

I walked down the stairs, wearing only Edward's towel, so I could explore my new home. I walked into the kitchen and smiled, remembering Edward eating so much before the harvest. Next year at that time, I'd be making his breakfast and kissing him on his way out the door in the morning. I squealed a little at the thought. This whole year with Edward would be amazing.

"What's wrong, Bella? Spider?" I heard Edward's voice behind me. I turned and saw him standing there with his arms full of my things. He looked so sexy and strong.

I may have swooned a little. This tough, rugged, country man thing was almost too much for me. I smiled at him. "No. I'm just excited, that's all. I can't believe I live here, now."

"Well, get used to it, because, I don't think I'll be able to let you go," he said with a smile, making me giggle. "Jesus, you're so damn beautiful," he said more to himself than me. I blushed a little at that comment. There was something so raw and primal about Edward when he swore. I loved it. He cleared he throat. "Come on you. We'd better get you in some clothes."

Edward left the room and I heard his boots stomping up the stairs. Seth walked over to me wagging his tail, before sitting at my feet. I think he knew I was staying. I petted his head and scratched behind his ears, making his back foot tap on the worn, hardwood floor. Edward came back down into the kitchen. "Chose someone younger and cuter?" he asked, with a laugh.

I patted the dog's head one more time, before I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whispered into his skin.

"I love you," he said back. "But, if you don't go get dressed, my two best friends are going to disown me for showing up late for your birthday dinner." He reached down and spanked me, making me giggle, again.

"Fine. It's not my fault, you're so distracting," I said, kissing him once more, before turning and running up the stairs. I heard the screen door creaking again, so Edward must have been going to get the rest of my things.

I combed my hair before I opened my duffle bag and pulled out a pretty cocktail dress. I was going to wear it out with Jessica for my birthday, but never had a chance due my unplanned eviction. I pulled on a black lace bra and panty set and then shimmied into the dress. It was a black lace, sleeveless dress with a v-neck and a nude underlay. It hit me mid thigh and had a black belt around the waist.

I had no idea what I was supposed to wear to this birthday dinner, and I knew this dress was probably a bit too dressy for a small get together with friends, but I really wanted to look good for Edward. My wardrobe was limited and I didn't want to wear school clothes, either.

"Wow," I heard Edward whisper from the doorway. I turned and smiled at him.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I love it." He walked over to stand behind me and slowly pulled the zipper up my back. "But, now I feel underdressed." He said chuckling, looking down at his jeans and t-shirt.

"Oh my god, Edward. I'm sorry. I thought I was supposed to dress up. Unzip me. I'll change really quick," I said, feeling really insensitive. I could feel the blood pounding in my cheeks. I felt like I had insulted him.

Edward looked amused by my sudden mood swing. "Bella, calm down," he said softly, as if talking to a skittish animal. He set his hands on my arms. "I love the dress. You remind of the Emerson quotation; 'Never lose an opportunity of seeing anything beautiful, for beauty is God's handwriting.'" He stepped closer to me, leaning down to kiss my neck. Edward quoted poetry to me. I may have melted right on the spot. "I'll put on a better shirt, sunshine."

He slipped his t-shirt off and went to the closet, putting on a black, western, button up shirt, with white piping across the chest. He left a couple of buttons undone and then tucked it in. He looked gorgeous. I smiled at him. He was amazing.

I slipped on some black flats and took Edward's outstretched elbow. "Shall we?" He was such a gentleman.

This dinner would be more than a birthday celebration. We would be celebrating the start of our future together.


	10. Chapter 9  Realizations

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I literally live for Saturdays! I am so excited to share this story with you all. I think I'm in love with it! College and Cowboys now has over a hundred reviews and that is so exciting to me! I love to talk about this story! Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for the feedback and just for reading! You are all great! Enjoy and I'll talk to you next week!**

Chapter 9 - Realizations

**EPOV**

The minute I helped Bella into the truck, I felt guilty. There she was, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, in the sexiest dress known to man, sitting in the passenger seat of a dirty farm truck. I felt so unworthy of her. She was used to the city life, going out to dinner in restaurants, and for drinks in fancy clubs. And out here, I had nothing to give her, but a worn kitchen table and maybe a beer on the porch.

As I lowered the tailgate for Seth to jump into the back of the truck, I wondered how long it would take for her to realize that she was too good for me; that she needed more out of life than what I could give her. I hoped she would stay, at least for the school year. If I could keep her that long I would consider myself lucky.

I got into the truck and started the engine. I must have been trapped in my own head because I actually jumped when Bella put her small, warm hand on my thigh. "Is everything okay, Edward?" she asked. "I'm really excited about tonight."

I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. "Everything's fine." I didn't want her to make promises of forever with me, like I knew she would, if I told her about my worries. My heart wouldn't be able to take it if she left after that.

She smiled at me and held my hand as I backed out and drove across the highway to Rosie and Em's place.

I felt badly that her parents had basically kicked her out of the house because of me. I felt horribly that she wanted to rush through her degree so she could spend time with me. It seemed like I had come into her life at the wrong time. I would never tell her that, though. While, I had been waiting my entire life for her, it seemed like I was an interruption in hers.

But, selfishly, I decided that I would push all the worry and fear to the back of my mind and enjoy every god given second that I had with her. I wouldn't think about the day when she would inevitably leave. My feelings of inadequacy had to take the back burner, as well. Bella had caught me once, this afternoon, about to blame myself and she called me out on it. I had felt bad for making her worry about me. She didn't need anymore problems, least of all me.

I could do this. Bella was the only thing I had every gotten in my life that I truly wanted to keep. I was going to love her with my whole heart and soul, and maybe, if I was lucky, she would want to stay. I would do everything in my power to make her happy out here.

We parked beside Em's truck and I jumped out of my seat, so I could help her out of the truck. She smiled at me, as I lifted her. "Thank you, Edward," she said giggling. She was so innocent and sweet.

"Anytime, sunshine." I set her down and leaned in to taste her neck. After this afternoon, I didn't think I would be able to keep my hands off of her. I had my hands on her arms, because I was worried that my rough hands would catch on, or snag, the delicate fabric of her dress.

"Hey, you two. Dinner's ready." I chuckled when I heard Em call out to us. I pulled back and looked into Bella's gorgeous eyes. They were actually sparkling. Her face was flushed and she looked happy. Maybe she did want to be here. Maybe I could make her happy.

I took her arm in mine and led her up the porch steps and into the house. Emmett pulled her into a hug. "It's great to have you back out here for a few days. We've all missed you, darling." He was such a great friend. I saw him as a brother, really. It was clear that he always wanted the best for me. Rosie was right there, in a pretty pink cotton dress and a white apron, to embrace Bella the second that Emmett let her go. We really must have been isolated out here.

"What a gorgeous dress," Rosie said, smiling at Bella. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you so much," Bella replied blushing. "I didn't really know what to wear." Her admission was accompanied by an even deeper blush.

"Oh, Bella. It's perfect, really," Rosie said, taking her hand. "Come on, boys. Dinner's ready," she called over her shoulder, while dragging Bella into the kitchen.

Rosie had really outdone herself. She had a white tablecloth on the table and there were candles throughout the kitchen. She had a double layer cake with white frosting and what looked like fresh flowers on the top. I noticed that she had set my framed drawing of Bella and I on the table as a centerpiece.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "She did a great job, didn't she?" he asked me, looking around the kitchen. He was always so proud of Rosie.

"She did," I agreed, smiling at my Bella. She was squeezing Rosie around the neck, whispering words of thanks.

She turned and smiled at me, tears streaking her face. But, again, she looked happy. "This is the best birthday ever," she choked out. I pulled her to my chest and stroked her hair, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"And, she hasn't even eaten, yet," Em teased, causing Rosie to slap his ass. I had come to the conclusion awhile back, that he said things like that, so she would slap him. But, who was I to judge? I couldn't wait until Bella and I developed our own quirks like that.

Bella walked up to the table and picked up the frame. She smiled widely when she looked at, likely remembering the day I taught her and her friend how to chew wheat to check for moisture. She was so beautiful that day, the sun shining in her hair. She squinted her eyes and turned to Rosie.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, in surprise, and what seemed like awe.

"That's from Edward," Rosie said with a smile.

Bella gently set the frame on the table before turning to me. "Did you draw that?" she asked. I nodded my head, giving her a half smile, feeling a little modest. My sketches were a private part of me. They were my soul laid out on paper, and no one had ever seen them, besides Rosie and Em. I was nervous for her to have it. I felt vulnerable.

I should have know not to worry because Bella was an angel on earth. She grabbed my face and pulled me down to her, placing a long, hard kiss on my mouth. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Edward. It's beautiful. Thank you so much. Why didn't you tell me that you draw?"

I shrugged. "Um, it never came up?" I offered as a possible explanation. It even sounded pathetic to my own ears. She just smiled at me, reaching up to place her warm palm on my cheek.

"Well, I love it. It is the best gift I have ever received and I will treasure it for the rest of my life," she said, another tear dropping from her eye. I had to bite my lip to hold my own tears back at her words. I could tell that she was being honest. She did love the sketch.

I hugged her tightly to my chest once more. Rosie gave me the thumbs up behind Bella's back, making me smile. She knew that this was the right gift for Bella. I guess girls knew what girls liked. I owed her one.

"Okay, everyone, let's eat, before it gets cold." Rosie said, walking over to the stove and uncovering a large roast from under a sheet of aluminium foil. She set on the table and Emmett sliced it perfectly. I had to hand it to him. The man knew he beef. But, I supposed that was likely true of all cattle ranchers. Rosie started to carry over a huge bowl of what smelled like her famous garlic mashed potatoes. I jumped up and carried it to the table for her. Rosie and Bella exchanged a glance and smile. I would have to get used to the non-verbal communication that women were capable of.

I set the bowl down and Rosie brought over a small bowl of butter glazed carrots. This dinner looked amazing. "Rosie, Emmett. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Bella said. "This looks incredible."

"My Rosie's a master in the kitchen," Em said proudly, making Rosie blush a little. The thing about their marriage was that despite all the years they had been together, they still acted like newlyweds. And, again, I wanted it, too.

Rosie served us all healthy portions of food, and I had to laugh at the expression on Bella's face. She was not used to farm living, that was for sure. We worked hard, so we ate a lot. But, as we ate, I found out my girl was not a light eater. And, for that I was grateful. I loved a girl with a little weight on her, and my Bella, while curvy, was still small.

As we ate, Bella told Rosie and Em that she was moving out to the farm with me. Rosie flew out of her chair and ran over to hug both of us. "I am so excited, Bella," she exclaimed. "There is way too much testosterone out here." Bella laughed at that and returned her hug. "And, if you ever get lonely, you can come over or call me anytime. Emmy works most of the day and a girl can get lonely."

"I would like that," Bella said, genuinely.

"So, when are going to move in?" Em asked, looking at me and winking exaggeratedly. I kicked him under the table, but we both laughed. If he only knew what happened this afternoon, I though to myself.

"I already have," she answered. "Well, I had a little falling out with my parents yesterday, but long story short, Edward offered to let me stay with him." She looked a little embarrassed, but I was glad that she was confiding in my friends, our friends. I loved the sound of that. I reached over and gave her knee a little squeeze.

"Well, we're so happy to have you." Rosie was positively glowing. I knew she and Bella had hit it off, and I was happy for both girls that they had someone to confide in now. As the night wore on, I was starting to see things a little more clearly. I had to get my head out of my ass and realize that the whole world didn't revolve around me. This move seemed to be a good thing for Bella. She seemed content. And as overjoyed as I was over Bella being out here, it seemed that she was impacting others as well. She was perfect, this dinner was perfect, life was perfect.

**BPOV**

On the short drive here, Edward looked a little troubled, but by the time we had come in the house, he seemed fine. I wished he would talk to me when something bothered him, because I could tell he internalized everything. He was so used to being alone. It was sad, but I figured, with time, we would figure each other out. I knew he loved me. I could see it in his eyes. I would just have to keep showing him how much I loved him. This move was going to be a big change for both of us, but we could do this together. I was sure.

This had honestly been the best day of my life. While it started out horribly, things changed for the better once I drove out to the farm. Edward asked me to move in with him, we had made love for hours, we were able to talk through our concerns and now I was sharing an amazing birthday meal with the most loving people I had ever met. We had not even know each other for a month, but the McCarty's had welcomed me into their home with open arms. Rosie had made me the most delicious meal I had eaten in ages. I'm pretty sure I ate like a pig, but no one seemed to notice, as I'm sure the boys ate at least double what I had eaten.

After we ate, Rosie made us each a plate to take home for dinner tomorrow. I though it was sweet. No one had ever done something like for me and I was already getting used to this country hospitality. Just when I thought that my dress might burst at the seams, Rosie brought the cake to the table. She lit a sparkler on the top of the cake and they started singing 'Happy Birthday' to me. I actually cried a little. It was so sweet. Edward leaned over and kissed me cheek, while Rosie started cutting the cake.

"Thank you all so much," I cried, wiping my eyes on my paper towel. "This has been a perfect day." I was so grateful for all of them.

"Oh, wait," Emmett said, getting up and grabbing a small box off of the kitchen counter. "We got you a little something to help you fit in around here." He passed me the box and I opened it, revealing a pink belt buckle with the green and yellow John Deere logo on it. "Your boy drives a John Deere combine," Emmett explained, making Edward chuckle.

I smiled. "I love it. Thank you, both." I looked up Rose, who had her hands resting on her husband's shoulders.

She smiled at me and mouthed the words: "It was all his idea." I giggled. They were so sweet together.

Rose brought over a carafe of coffee and a few of beers. We all sat around and ate our cake, talking like old friends. I felt so comfortable here. It really felt like home.

The next couple of days went surprisingly fast. I learned quickly that I would never wake up with, or before, Edward. He rose before the sun. It was insane, but it was the way he had been raised.

The morning after my birthday party, I got up around nine o'clock. I slipped on Edward's t-shirt, pinned my hair back with a pencil Edward had on the bedside table and traipsed down the stairs. Seth was sleeping at the base of the stairs. He jumped up when he saw me, his tail wagging. I leaned down to scruff his ears and kiss his nose. I looked around the kitchen and found a bowl, spoon and a box of cereal. I took it out to the front deck and ate my breakfast while breathing in the fresh air.

It was amazingly peaceful out here. I loved it already. I heard Edward clanking around, so I slipped on my flats and walked out to the side of the house. I saw Edward's legs and work boots sticking out from underneath my car. "Edward." I said, trying to get his attention. I heard a thump followed by a string of expletives. It sounded like he hit his head. He wheeled out from under the car, looking sweaty and hot and greasy. He was beautiful. He sat up, sitting on his little cart. He touched his forehead lightly and looked down at his hand, likely checking for blood.

When he saw me, his eyes trailed down my body, before he met my eyes. "Good morning, Bella," he smiled.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to run my fingers through his wet hair. I kissed his salty forehead, while he ran his fingers up my legs, dipping under the t-shirt.

He smirked at me, looking cocky. "I'm perfect, sunshine. Don't worry about it." I slapped his hands away.

"You're hands are dirty," I said laughing. Edward laughed with me, but reached up and pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"I'm always dirty," he whispered in my ear. I blushed everywhere, I'm sure.

"So, how's the car? Can it be saved?" I asked, hoping to change the subject, so my skin could cool down.

Edward chuckled at me. "I can fix it, but I'll have to run to town to get a couple of parts." I loved that he could fix things. It was so masculine and sexy. I leaned in and kissed him hard, making him groan. He stood us up, and carried me towards the house. "I can go tomorrow though," he said, smirking, as he ran us up the stairs to our bedroom. We did not leave the room until dinner time, and I was thankful for Rosie sending home dinner the night before.

That night, Edward stroked my hair, as I laid curled up to his warm body. "You realize, I'm not going to get anything done on the farm, now, don't you," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love you," he said sweetly.

Wednesday morning when I woke up, Seth was laying in the bed with me. I smiled at him, before going to have a shower. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Seth and I went downstairs for a slice of toast, and I found a note from Edward on the table. 'Ran to town to get a part for your car. Be back soon. Love you. XOXO Edward.'

I smiled and reread the note over and over while I ate. He was such a sweet man. After I ate, I decided that I might walk over to see the horses. I hadn't seen them since the day Edward had taken Jess and I riding. I was just walking out the door, when I saw an old yellow pickup driving up to the house. I knew it wasn't Emmett's and I had never seen it before. I was terrified. I was alone on this farm and I didn't know anyone out here but Edward, Emmett and Rose.

I didn't know what to do. I paced back and forth in the kitchen, panicking, sweating. I ran and locked the front door and then ran to Edward's gun cabinet and pulled out a shotgun. I had no idea how to use it, but I thought maybe it would scare this stranger if I pointed it at him. Where was Edward?

My hands were shaking and I could here myself whimpering. My eyes were blurry with tears. When the stranger knocked on the door, I screamed. I quickly covered my mouth and tried to stay quiet. Seth was pacing in front of me. I think I had scared him. I grabbed the phone and dialled Edward's cell phone number.

"Hey, Sunshine. You finally up?" he teased, sounding so cheerful. His happiness was a stark contrast to how I was feeling. There was another loud knock on the door and I sobbed into the phone. "Bella, what's wrong? I'm just turning onto the gravel road. I'll be home in five minutes."

"Edward. There's someone banging on the front door," I whispered. "I'm so scared." I had never felt so afraid in my entire life. I felt so alone.

"Jesus, honey. I'll be right there. Is the door locked?" He sounded frantic and I could hear him accelerating the truck.

"Yes. Edward, hurry," I whined.

"Shit," he whispered. "I'm home. Just stay inside, okay? Everything's going to be alright." I heard him hang up the phone, but I was still clutching on to both the phone and shotgun, as if they were my lifelines.

I heard Edward yelling outside the door, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Seth heard Edward and started barking at the door. I tried to shush him, but I still couldn't hear what was going on. I was too afraid to get up off the floor.

I heard a vehicle door slam and a truck driving away. I heard the key slide into the lock and I held the gun tighter. I had never felt such relief when I looked up and saw Edward's face. He patted Seth to calm him down, before looking around. When he spotted me on the floor, he was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, honey, let go of the gun, okay?" I hadn't realized that I was holding it so tight. Edward straddled my legs and very gently peeled my fingers off the gun and the phone. He got up and put the gun back in the cabinet, before leaning down to pick me up and set me on the couch. He laid back and pulled me on top of him. I was still shaking like a leaf, but Edward kept rubbing my back and arms and whispering that it was alright. I think I was in shock. I don't know how long we laid there, but I finally calmed down.

Edward sat us both up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Are you okay?"

I laughed nervously. "I'm fine now." I shook my head. "I feel so stupid. I know I overreacted, but it just hit me how isolated we are out here."

"Yeah. It can be scary, but I'll teach you to use that gun, so you feel safer, okay?" Edward kissed my forehead. "Bella, I rarely leave the place, so I'm sure this won't happen again. But, if I have to go somewhere, you can go sit with Rose, or I'll send her here. It's up to you, but I'll do anything to make you feel happy here. And, I doubt that asshole will back over here, anyway." He leaned down to kiss my lips. He kissed me a few times until I started to kiss him back.

I felt so much better being back in Edward's arms, with his lips on mine. This incident this morning made me realize that I had a lot to get used to out here. Life was different. But, I knew Edward would do everything in his power to keep me safe. He didn't talk anymore about the man at the door, but I trusted Edward. If he thought I was safe, then I would believe him.


	11. Chapter 10  Worlds Collide

**A/N - Thank you all so much for supporting this story! Shall we find out who was in the yellow truck? Thanks again, enjoy and I'll see you all right back here next Saturday!**

Chapter 10 - Worlds Collide

**EPOV**

Bella and I seemed to be getting into a routine. It was amazing how right everything felt with her here. I thanked God that she had stayed after the incident on Wednesday afternoon. When she called me on the phone, sounding hysterical, I'm pretty sure that my heart had stopped. When I got home, and saw that damn yellow truck, I knew it was James.

James was punk and a complete waste of space. He was only around eighteen, nineteen years old, but he occasionally worked as a farm hand. Everywhere he went, he brought trouble. I had learned that the hard way, a couple of years back. I had hired him to help with some of my farm work, as I was working on my online degree, and he had stolen some of my tools. They were good tools, too, but he disappeared for a while and I could never really prove it was him. But, I knew all my neighbours and I knew I could trust them.

I couldn't believe he had actually shown his face around me again, because I'm sure the word had spread that I would teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget if he so much as set foot on my farm. And, as much as I wanted to kill him when I saw him pounding on my door, I knew Bella was inside the house, scared to death. So, I put her first above my need to get even, and told him to get the hell off my land. He stormed off the deck and sped off down the road.

When I saw Bella, sitting on the floor clutching my shotgun, I was terrified that she would leave me for sure. I figured that this incident would push her over the edge and she would realize that farm life was not for her. But, she surprised me like she always did and told me that she felt stupid for overreacting. She wasn't going to leave and I was thrilled.

I called Em and Rosie over that night because I was still scared out of mind. I had never seen someone so afraid before, and I panicked a little. I also didn't know a whole heck of a lot about girls and I didn't know if Bella was telling me the truth that she was really okay. I needed Rosie over here to make sure she was alright. I sent Bella upstairs to have a hot bath and I took my phone out on the porch to call Em.

"Em, can you guys come over here. I worried about Bella. James showed up here while I was in town for a car part and I found her huddled up on the floor in the living room clutching my shotgun." I wanted him to know everything. I really needed to make sure she was okay.

"Shit, Edward," he said. "We'll be right over." God, I loved this guy. I never had a brother, but Em was the next best thing.

I went up to check on Bella and found her sitting on the window ledge in our room, looking out at the land behind the house. I had a big old tree out there, and a bit of a yard. It was pretty and I figured I'd have to take Bella out back for a picnic sometime. She was wearing only a towel and her hair was pinned up in clip. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her body. I leaned down to breathe her in. She sighed and leaned her head back to look up at me. "It's beautiful here, Edward," she said softly. "I really do love it."

I couldn't believe that she was worried about me right now; constantly trying to reassure me. She was the one that was terrified out of her mind. She just had such a pure and loving heart. She was an angel on earth. "Em and Rosie are coming over, okay?" I told her. "Did you want to get dressed and come down? Or, if you're not up to it, you can lay down." I wanted to give her space and I wanted to protect her at the same time. I was really confused.

"Edward, I'm okay," she said, turning in my arms and holding on to me. "Please, don't worry about me." She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, almost pleading with me to believe her.

"Bella, I'll always worry about you." I didn't want to lie to her. I heard the screen door creak. "They're here. Are you coming down?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there," she told me. I nodded before I gave her a kiss on the lips and then turned to go downstairs to greet my friends.

Emmett set down a large bowl on the counter and Rosie ran up to me and gave me a warm hug. "Is she okay?" she asked, looking so concerned. She was always the mother to everyone.

"Well, she says she is," I said, shaking my head. "You should have seen her." I looked up, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to hold back my own tears. There was no worse feeling on earth than to see the one person you love more than life itself upset, scared and alone.

"I'll go and check on her," Rosie said, with a supportive smile. She turned and went upstairs, leaving me and Em alone. My best friend wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to the kitchen table. I sat down and Em brought us each a beer.

"She'll be okay, buddy," he said, clapping my shoulder. "Does she know how to shoot the shotgun?"

"I don't think so. I told her I'd show her how to use it, though," I told him.

"Okay, I'll set up some hay bails on the weekend, we'll load it up with some rock salt and let her have at it." Em was a expert with guns and I was sure Bella would have great time learning how to shoot with us.

"Thanks, Em." I was so grateful to have him in my life.

Bella and Rosie came down the stairs together, laughing and talking. I owed Rosie, again. She seemed to have such a way about her. Bella was acting normal and seemed to be happy.

We all ate the stew that Rosie brought over, which was amazing. After we ate, Em gave Bella a list of phone numbers. "Mine and Rosie's number is at the top, followed by my cell number and the diner's. This is Edward's neighbour, Tyler's, number. He's the barley farmer to the west of us. He's usually around. Pretty nice guy. Jake is my neighbour to the west. Use him a last resort. He's alright, nothing to worry about, but a little arrogant." I loved how they did this for her. It was amazing. "Oh, and we also have the county sheriff's number and fire chief, too."

Bella took my hand and squeezed it. I knew she valued having Rosie and Emmett in her life as much as I did.

The next couple of days were amazing. We unpacked all of Bella's things into my closet and my drawers. I showed her my drawing room and she cried when she saw all of the drawings that I made of her. She couldn't believe I drew them from memory, but I told her that I could never forget her beautiful face.

We got the office all set up for Bella, all her books and papers set out for her research. She saw my degree hanging in a plain black frame on the wall. She turned to face me. "Edward, why don't you tell me these things about yourself? First with the sketches and now your degree. You have a BSc in Agriculture. I'm so proud of you," she said, jumping up in my arms to wrap me in tight hug. "When did you go to school?"

I told her that I did it online, so I could stay on the farm and help my dad. She looked so sad for me, and I hated that. I think she could read my emotions from my face, so she gave me a quick kiss, before leading me over to the brown leather couch in the corner of the office. She shoved me down and crawled onto my lap. She pulled my shirt off of my body and I smirked at her, before she leaned down and started to place hundreds of little kisses all over my body. Her hands were caressing me as well.

"Edward. I love you and I want to share everything with you. Please, let me in," she whispered, giving me gooseflesh with her delicate touch. She snuggled in close to my body and started sucking on my earlobe. I loved when she did that. "So you're a friend, an artist, a farmer, a scholar, a mechanic, an amazing lover with a beautiful heart _and_ the sexiest man I've ever seen?" Bella asked, teasingly, seductively. "How did I get to be so lucky? I think you just might be perfect."

I laughed at that, because I knew that I was far from perfect, but it was nice to hear that she thought of me that way. When I laughed, she frowned at me and then she bit me. She actually bit me, right on the neck. And it felt amazing. "Don't laugh at me, Edward. I'm serious."

"I know you are. And I'm thankful that you see me that way," I told her, truthfully. I pressed a quick kiss to her soft lips, smiling at her, before turning us over, so I was on top of her. I spent the next hour showing her just how thankful I was.

The next day, Bella and I spent time with the horses. We went riding, me on Nutmeg and her on Cinnamon. We had a great time. But Bella, being the angel that she was, felt bad for Sugar, so we went for another ride, this time together on Sugar. It was amazing riding a horse with Bella. I was able to make the horse really run. Bella was too afraid to do that on her own, but when we rode on the same horse, with her small body pressed to my chest, she could see how exhilarating it was to be at full gallop. Her musical laughter filled the late summer air, and in that moment, I had never been happier.

On Saturday, I went out to feed and water the horses and then came back in the house to have a shower. I was pleasantly surprised when Bella joined me, as I thought she was still asleep. It was funny that Bella had only been here for five full days now, but we were so comfortable together it honestly felt like five years.

As we dried each other off, Bella brought up an interesting proposition. "I need to go back to the city, Edward. I realized I left some clothes at Jessica's apartment and I need three more books from the library. Do you want to come with me?" she asked, looking both vulnerable and sexy at the same time, considering she was wearing nothing but a towel. "I would love for you to see my school."

I loved learning about my girl and if she wanted me with her, I would be more than happy to go. "Of course, Bella. I'd like that," I told her, taking her hand and leading her back to our room to get dressed.

**BPOV**

The last few days had been amazing and Edward had already made me feel like this was my home. I never felt like a guest in his house. And, learning about his way of life was an eye opening experience. He worked hard out here, always up before dawn to feed and care for the horses.

But, he always made time for me and always made me feel like I was worth it. Back at home, my parents loved me, but I didn't think that they respected me. They definitely didn't support my decisions in life. It was nice to have Edward in my life. He truly cared for me and supported me. He gave up his office so I would have somewhere to work on my thesis.

But as loving and hard-working as he was, I learned one thing about Edward that I had to change. He felt unimportant. When he talked about himself, it was self-depreciating. He didn't even think to mention that he had earned a university degree. When I had found out, I was so proud of him. I mean, I knew he was smart, because in order to run a farm this big, you had to be. But, I loved that he valued academics. It was the path I had decided to take in my life, and I felt reassured in that, when I saw that Edward had taken the same path.

Knowing how much work it takes to earn a university degree, I was blown away at the fact that he did it while working the farm. I was amazed by him and his dedication. But, at the same time, I was sad that he didn't see it. Edward had no idea how wonderful he was. He never spoke about himself. I didn't even know he could draw. When he gave me the drawing of us for my birthday, I cried. When I saw his art room, I cried. I was so touched by Edward's sensitive side.

But one thing was for sure. He didn't like so much attention on himself. So, I figured he might like to come to the university with me. I thought he would like to see where I'd spent the last five years of my life.

I pulled on a white short sleeved blouse and a black pencil skirt. I always liked to dress nice, but when I went to the school, I tried to look professional. I pulled on a pair of mid-calf, black leather boots that zipped up the back. I walked to the mirror and pulled my hair back into a twist.

"Jesus, you look sexy," Edward said, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned in and started sucking on my neck. I giggled and pushed his hands away from me.

I turned around and looked at him. He was standing there in nothing but a pair of light wash jeans that weren't even zipped up. They left nothing to the imagination. He looked completely gorgeous and like pure sex. I knew I was staring at him, but no woman would ever be able to blame me if they saw him. And then he winked at me, and I'm sure my face was on fire, because I knew the rest of my body was. "Well, you're one to talk," I laughed. "You had better get dressed, or we're not leaving this room."

He smirked at me and I loved seeing the confidence on his face. But, of course that didn't last. "I don't know what to wear," he said. "I'm going to look like shit next you." I knew he didn't mean for me to hear that part.

"Edward. Stop it," I scolded. "Wear what you always wear. You look amazing." I walked over to him and pressed a few kisses to the tattoo on his chest. He leaned down and lifted my chin with his hand. He brought his lips to mine and we ended up in a passionate kiss. I pushed him back on the bed and crawled over his body. "You took too long getting dressed," I laughed, laying down on his hard body and kissing and licking at his neck and chest.

"God, Bella," he moaned. He sat us up and then stood up. "I'm not going to get in the way of your schoolwork. Let me get dressed." He walked over to his closet and I was left standing by the bed, a little breathless. I was glad he had the willpower for both of us, because I was so close to forgetting about the trip the city and staying here with my cowboy in his bed.

He pulled on a red and brown checked cotton shirt and buttoned it up about three quarters of the way. He zipped up his jeans and pulled on a pair of beautiful dark brown cowboy boots. Edward always wore work boots, but I really liked him in these. His jeans clung to his thighs but were a little looser from the knee down. He sat on the bed and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He looked so hot.

"Is this alright?" he asked. "I'm going to have to get some better clothes."

"Edward, you look great," I told him. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on all the girls at the school." I teased.

"Trust me, sunshine, my eyes won't be leaving you." I smiled at his reassurance. I knew he was committed to me one hundred and ten percent.

We went downstairs and had some toast and orange juice. I liked the simplicity of things with Edward. I kissed Seth on the forehead and scratched behind his ears before I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out to the porch. Edward locked the door and took my hand, helping me into the truck. I scooted over to Edward to sit in the middle of the truck seat. I couldn't stand to be a couple feet apart from him. We backed up and drove along the gravel road, out to the highway.

"Your land looks so different without the wheat, doesn't it?" I mused as I looked around his farm.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it does."

"Why do you leave the little sticks in the ground?" I asked, pointing to the bottom of the wheat sheaves left after the harvest.

"The stubble holds the snow and keeps the moisture in the soil. It also prevents wind erosion, so my good top soil doesn't blow away," Edward explained.

"I love it out here, Edward. It's so open and gorgeous." I told him, smiling.

"I love it, too. I'm glad you can see the beauty of it." He told me as we turned onto the highway.

"You make it perfect, Edward. I really would go anywhere for you," I told him honestly. I snuggled in close to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

He smiled. "I'm so happy that you stopped in that diner."

"So am I," I agreed.

On the hour long drive to the city, Edward asked about the books I needed and I told him that I needed a biography of General Sherman, a book on battle tactics and one more that I had brought in from another library on loan. I loved that Edward was really interested in what I was studying.

"What made you decide to study the Civil War?" Edward asked me.

"Um, I don't know. It's just amazing to me that such a strong division can occur amongst people of the same country, the same family even. These people fought and died for their beliefs. I admire that quality, even though it's extreme," I told him. "You know, I'm kind of like that in a way. Even though my parents didn't want me to get my MA, I signed up for anyway. They didn't want me to date, but who are they to ask me to stay away from the love of my life?" I sighed. "They just want to control me. It's like they don't realize I'm an adult. I don't need them to help me make my decisions."

Edward squeezed my shoulder and I shook my head. "Sorry, Edward. I got way off track there," I said, a little embarrassed about my rant.

"No, Bella. If you need to talk about something, you do it," he reassured me. "I love that about you. You're so strong willed and passionate. I happen to think it's incredibly sexy." I giggled a little. Edward was so sweet. I thought we were perfect for each other.

We pulled up to the university and were lucky enough to get one of the ten parking spots by the library. Edward came around and lifted me out of the truck. I loved that he did that for me. It was the little gestures that meant the most to me.

I watched as Edward looked around and took in the campus. He looked almost in awe of it. It was a Saturday, so there weren't too many students here today, but I knew once we got into the library, it would be a more populated. I slid the strap of my bag across my body and then took Edward's hand in mine.

We walked into the building and down the long hallway that led to the library. "There is so much wasted space in this building," I told him quietly. "They're just trying to force us into exercise, I swear." Edward laughed and squeezed my hand.

We walked through the sliding doors and I turned us to the right to head downstairs to the basement where they kept all the good books. I could tell that Edward was taking in the atmosphere. He seemed a little nervous, like there was too much to take in. I felt so comfortable here. This school was my home away from home. I pulled my book list from the front pocket of my bag and then I walked down one the aisles. I found the first book on my list and pulled if off the shelf. I flipped through it. It looked so good. I smiled and tucked it under my arm. Edward slid it from my arm and held onto it for me. "You've got a strong farmer standing right beside you. Let me carry your books," he whispered in my ear, before sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered back. No one had ever carried my books before. I felt really special that he wanted to do that for me. I kept walking along the aisle. I looked up to the top shelf. The book on Sherman was on the very top. "My strong, sexy farm boy, who is also really tall, will you reach that dark blue book for me?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing the little bare patch on his chest where his shirt was opened.

He smirked at me. "Anything," he said, reaching up to grab the book for me. I looked through that one, too and it seemed like I could get some good information from it. Edward took it from me and tucked it under his arm. "Do you need any other books?"

"Um," I said, looking over the shelves. "Maybe, this one." I kept looking. "Oh, and this one looks good, too."

Edward chuckled and took the two books to add to the pile. "You look so gorgeous standing in the library, wearing that outfit," he whispered in my ear. "It's taking all of my willpower not to kiss you up against these shelves."

I blushed. I was not going to deny that the thought hadn't crossed my mind, as well. Just then another student walked by. That brought me back to reality. Edward and I laughed quietly. I took Edward's free hand and pulled him back towards the stairs. "Let's get out of here. I have to pick up the last book at the checkout."

"I'd like to come here sometime and look through the library if you don't mind?" Edward said, as we walked up the stairs.

"Oh, absolutely. I have to be back here, not this Monday, but next for a meeting. Do you want to come with me and then hang out here for a while?" I suggested.

Edward smiled. "I'd like that, Bella. Thank you." I smiled back at him.

We walked up to the checkout and Edward set my books on the counter. The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled at us, blushing a little when she saw Edward. I could relate to that feeling. I gave her my ID card and told her I had a book on loan. She went to the shelf behind her and set it on the counter. She scanned all the books and told me that I could have them all for three weeks, but the loaned book would have to be back in two weeks.

Edward picked up my books and gave a friendly smile to the woman behind the counter. I thanked her and Edward and I headed out the door. I looped my arm through Edward's as we walked back to the truck. We were about halfway down the hallway when I saw Dr. Hale walking towards us. He was wearing a black suit, a blue shirt and a dark burgundy tie and was carrying a leather briefcase. He looked as sophisticated as always. He smiled when he saw me, but furrowed his brow when he saw Edward.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," he said in a cordial tone. "Working on the weekend I see."

"Yes. I just came in to pick up some books," I told him smiling. "Dr. Hale, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I turned to look up at Edward and he was forcing a smile. "Edward, this is my graduate studies supervisor, Dr. Jasper Hale."

Edward straightened his posture and held out his hand, and I watched as he gave Dr. Hale a good, solid handshake. I could tell that Edward was challenging him by squeezing his hand. "Nice to meet you," Edward said, firmly. I rubbed Edward's back lightly. He didn't need to worry, but a part of me liked that Edward was staking his claim over me.

"Likewise," Dr. Hale said. There was a bit of an awkward silence and I didn't really know what to say. Both men were just looking at each other. I slipped my hand into Edward's and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, we have a few more things to do today, Dr. Hale. We'd better get going. Have a great day," I said, with a friendly smile, hoping to end the standoff.

"Yes, of course, Isabella. I'll see you on the twenty-eighth," Dr. Hale said with a nod. "Have a nice day." With that, he turned and walked towards the library.

I let out a deep breath. I guess that went alright.


	12. Chapter 11  In Your Head

**A/N - A heartfelt thanks goes out to everyone that is reading this story! I know a week is a long time to wait for each chapter, but I do appreciate that you come back for more. **

**Next Saturday is Christmas day, so I will not be posting the next chapter on that day! But, before panic ensues, I will posting it a day early. So, come back on Friday for your next dose of Farmward. **

**Thanks again for reading and I'll talk to you all again on Friday! **

Chapter 11 - In Your Head

**EPOV**

I loved watching Bella in her element. You could learn so much about a person, just by watching them. I was so thankful that she had invited me to come to her school with her. The only time we had spent together so far in our entire relationship was either over the phone, or on my farm. This was a treat for me.

This morning, Bella had dressed up in her school clothes. I couldn't get over how sexy she looked in that skirt. Don't get me wrong, I loved her in jeans or even my clothes. But dressed like this, with her hair pulled back, she looked like every man's fantasy. It took all the control that I had to let her walk out that front door.

As much as I loved Bella, I knew that we were not an ordinary couple. When I was trying to figure out what to wear, it hit me how different we were. But, I wanted to change that. I wanted to be able to dress up for her and look nice when we went out. I honestly only owned jeans. I didn't even own a pair of dress pants because I didn't leave the farm, unless it was to go to town to shop for groceries. I had never had an excuse to dress up. I had a few nice shirts to wear to Rosie and Em's place for birthdays, but other than that, I had work clothes, because that's what I did, I worked.

On the drive to the university, Bella told me more about why she chose to study the Civil War, and I was touched that she studied to find a connection with people that were long dead. She wanted to understand how they felt and why they made the decisions that they did. I was amazed by her empathy for these people. And, she truly could relate to them.

I could see how hurt she was by her parents' lack of support for her. I vowed that I would support her in any decision that she would ever make. It was clear that she didn't make her choices in life easily and she only did what she thought was best. No one had the right to doubt her. I hoped that she could work things out with them, though, because even though they had hurt her, she wanted them in her life.

Being at the university was an incredible experience for me. It was an amazing facility and I loved that people from all walks of life came together with the common goal of learning. I loved education and I was so happy for Bella that she had chosen this path.

I was also amazed by the amount of books the library had. A person could spend years down here and never see it all. Bella was so adorable in the library. She only came down stairs for two books, but we left with four, plus one that was reserved. I loved watching her eyes sparkle when she found a book that she could use. I wanted to come back and explore, but more than anything, I wanted to be back here with Bella. She seemed very confident in the library and I loved seeing that side of her.

After we checked out her books, we started walking back to the truck. The hallway was fairly deserted, but I noticed a younger man in a suit walking towards us. I noticed immediately that Bella tensed slightly and I looked from her to the man, whom I assumed was a professor. But what pissed me off was the way he was smiling at her. It wasn't just a friendly smile. There was something more behind it. And he only confirmed that when he frowned at me.

When I heard her say Dr. Hale, it all made sense. This was her supervisor. This was the man she was coming to meet every two weeks. I felt a wave of jealousy roll through me. I knew I had nothing to worry about with Bella. She had made it abundantly clear that she loved me and I believed her with everything in me. But, nothing in the world bothers a man more than someone else lusting over his girl. Nothing.

And Bella being Bella, all sweet and innocent, clearly had no idea how this Dr. Hale felt about her. She was friendly and introduced me to him, like he was just another one of her friends.

I had to show him that she was off limits to him. I shook his hand, expecting a bit of a challenge, but the man had the weakest handshake I'd ever come across. I had to hold back a laugh.

But the thing that bothered me the most out of the whole incident was the respect that Bella gave to him. She called him doctor and spoke to him so sweetly. It was totally understandable and it made perfect sense, considering that she was both his student and a nice girl, but it drove me crazy. I knew it was my own insecurities rearing up, too. I was just thinking about how I didn't have nice clothes and he shows up in a suit.

After an awkward silence, Bella made up an excuse about us having some more things to do today. Except for a stop at Jessica's apartment, I had no idea what she had planned, but I was grateful, none the less. The professor walked towards the library and Bella turned to me and smiled. I knew that she knew what I was feeling. She was good that way. We had only know each other for about a month, but she knew me.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you." I just felt the need to say it right then.

Bella smiled up at me and pressed her hand on my chest. "I know. I love you, too," she told me. "Thank you for being nice to him, Edward. I have to deal with him for another eight months and I'd hate for things to be awkward."

I smiled at her, and pressed my hand over hers on my chest. "I tried," I laughed. I knew there was a warning in that little statement for me. Don't cause trouble, Edward. Don't make a scene, Edward. I though it was cute of her. I could hate this guy, but I would behave myself for Bella's sake. I took her hand and we walked back to the truck.

Bella put the books on the seat, then turned around to face me. "Oh, Edward. I just thought of something," she said. "I need to fill out a change of address form at the Student's Union." She smiled after she said it. That smile made me so happy. That smile told me that she liked living with me, and the house wasn't just somewhere for her to stay.

"Sounds good," I told her, giving her wink. "Do you even know your new address?" I teased.

"Nope," she laughed. "That's why I'm bringing you, my hot hunk of a boyfriend." I liked that. I laughed at her and locked the truck. She took my hand and led me into a building to the left of the library. We took a flight of stairs down to level one. The building was all cement, stairs and hallways.

"It's sort of like a prison in here," I teased as we walked over the office. Maybe I was just used to working outside and being in the open air.

Bella laughed. "I've always thought that, too. But, after five years, I've kind of gotten used to it."

We walked up to the desk and Bella asked the woman for a change of address form. She explained what Bella had to fill out and we walked over to a small table.

Bella filled out her old address and then looked up to me to give her the new address. The address of our house. This was an important moment for us. Because, now Bella wasn't just staying with me. She was telling the entire university that she lived on my farm. I loved it.

Bella signed her name and then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. I looked up at her face and her eyes were a bit bloodshot. She looked like she was trying not to cry. She tried to smile me as she got up and went to hand in the form. My heart sunk. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. I was so ecstatic two seconds ago, but now I was wondering if Bella really was happy living with me.

She walked back over to me and took my hand, leading me back to the truck. She didn't say anything to me and I was too stunned to start a conversation. I opened her door and helped her in the truck before I came around to get in the driver's side. I didn't start the truck. We both just sat there staring straight ahead.

Finally, Bella turned in her seat to face me. "Edward," she sighed. I turned to look at her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I was holding my breath. I had no idea what she was going to say to me. "It's just hard for me to let go. I have lived in that house my entire life." She barely choked out the words.

I let out a deep breath. I felt horrible for thinking about myself again. She was hurting. I set her library books on the floor and slid over to her. I wrapped my arm around her small body and she buried her face into my chest. I leaned down and pressed my lips into her hair, leaving them there. I wanted her to know that I was here for her. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered. And, as much as I loved having her in my house, I would have much rather had her choose to live with me on her own terms, rather than be forced by unsupportive parents.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, Bella trying to settle down and me tracing my fingers on her arm. She sat up and looked at me, her face red. She forced a nervous laugh. "That was unexpected," she said shyly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, Bella." I kissed her forehead. "You haven't cried all week and I figured you were doing okay."

She wiped her eyes. "I am okay," she said abruptly, almost as if to convince herself of that fact. I wasn't going to argue with her, but I knew she wasn't.

"Do you want to go to Jessica's place and get the rest of your things?" I asked, hoping to make her feel less on the defensive.

"Alright," she answered, quietly. I could tell she was embarrassed and upset. "She just lives in that tan apartment right there, across from the school." Bella pointed to a four storey complex just up the road from the school.

I leaned in to kiss her lips, placing both of my palms on her cheeks. "You can talk to me, sunshine," I whispered. She nodded her head, but closed her eyes. I let go of her face and slid back over to the driver's seat to start the truck. She was closing herself off to me and it was so frustrating. I always wanted to help her, but if she didn't talk to me, if she kept pushing me away, there was nothing I could do.

I drove the two minute drive to Jessica's place and parked in the visitor parking space. I came around to help Bella out of the truck, and took her hand, leading her to the door. We got in the elevator and Bella pressed the button for the third floor.

I wanted to ask her if she wanted to stop by her parents' place. I wanted to ask her if she needed me to leave her alone with her best friend for a while. I wanted to get inside of her damn mind. But, I just stayed quiet so I wouldn't upset her.

**BPOV**

I felt horrible. I was excited to fill out the change of address card. I loved living with Edward and I thought it would be something fun we could do together. But, when I wrote out my home address to the house I had grown up in, I was hit by the realization that everything had changed. I knew that my parents were upset with me, but by filling out this form, it felt like I was closing that door. I didn't live there anymore, because they didn't want me to.

With all the excitement on the farm, getting settled and just being with Edward, I honestly hadn't let myself think about the fallout with my parents. Edward was right. I hadn't cried over it since I had first got to the farm.

I stood in the elevator with Edward, after my mini breakdown in the truck. He wasn't saying anything to me. He just moved his thumb back and forth on my knuckles. I felt bad that I had snapped at him. I didn't want him to know that I was still upset about my parents. He had his own insecurities and I didn't want to bother him with my problems.

He probably thought that I was crazy or overemotional. He told me to talk to him and I wanted to. I just didn't know what to say. I wasn't okay. I was heartbroken. My parents and I had never had a perfect relationship, but I felt utterly abandoned by them.

The elevator door chimed and we walked over to Jessica's door. I knocked and after a few seconds, the door flew opened and I was wrapped tightly in her arms. I had really missed my best friend. "Hi, Edward," she said, pulling Edward into a hug, as well. She looked back at me and my tearstained face. "What's wrong?" she asked. I just shrugged and felt the tears build up in my eyes, again. This time, I was upset with myself.

"You know what," Edward sighed. "I'm going to run to Costco. I've got to pick up a few things. I'll leave you two alone for awhile, okay?" I looked up at him and he looked upset and hurt. "Just call me and let me know what's going on." He almost looked unsure that I would call him. I hadn't meant to isolate him like that.

"I'll call you," I told him. He nodded, before he turned and went back to the elevator. Jessica shut the door and pulled me over to the couch.

"Bella. What the hell?" She looked about as confused as I felt in that moment. I had no idea how our fun day had turned into the disaster that it was now. She looked at me and gave me a supportive smile before she pulled me into another hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and she held my hand while I cried.

"I'm scared that I've ruined everything," I whispered.

"What happened?" she asked. "You can tell me anything, Bella." I knew she was right. We had been there for each other for the last five years. We listened when the other had come home from a bad date. We were there for each other through exams and family problems. We truly were best friends in every sense.

I proceeded to tell her everything, the good and the bad, that had happened in the last week. I told her about mine and Edward's incredible connection, both emotionally and physically. I told her about the scary day with the man in the truck. I told her about today, when Edward met Dr. Hale and then finally about my breakdown over the address card.

She listened quietly while I told her everything.

"Bella, babe. You didn't wreck everything. He's probably just confused. He likely thinks you're not happy about living with him." I started to interrupt her, but she put her hand up to stop me. "I know that you're just upset about Charlie and Renee, but he doesn't know you that well, yet, Bella. And when you don't tell him, you can't expect him to understand."

"I know that, Jess," I sighed. "I'm stupid and I screwed it up. He's probably not going to want me go back with him."

"Bella, my dear, you are my best friend, so I can tell you that you are insane," she said, smiling at me. "Give me your phone. We're going to call Edward, I'm going to go in my room and get the rest of your clothes, and you're going to talk it all out. Then, all three of us are going to go out for lunch, and have a great time. And to top it all off, you're both going to go home, rip off each other's clothes and make-up the way all lovers do, in bed."

I laughed at her. She was crazy, but I loved her and I hoped that she was right.

**EPOV**

I was such an ass. What kind of boyfriend just takes off in the middle of a misunderstanding with his girlfriend? She was crying and hurt, and I just turned around and left her there. But, she wasn't talking and I thought she might want to be with her friend. I felt confused and just wished she'd say something.

She looked so sad when I left her, and I didn't want to leave. I went back down to the truck and sat in the cab. I punched the dash board. That was a stupid move. My hand was killing me. I looked at my knuckles and they were already bruising. I touched them and at least they didn't look broken.

I couldn't leave, though. I told her I was going to go to Costco, but I couldn't make myself turn on the ignition and drive away, knowing Bella was upstairs and hurting. I picked up one of her history books and started flipping through it. It was the one way I could be close to her right now. I wasn't really reading, and I have no idea what I was looking at for the last hour, but at least it passed the time.

My phone finally rang and I picked it up on the first ring. "Bella," I said.

I heard laughter on the other end. "No, Edward, it's Jess. Will you please come back and talk to my girl, here? She feels really bad and she wants to work things out with you, so you get home and have hot make-up sex, and ow, Bella." The phone went dead and I chuckled.

My poor, sweet Bella. I hopped out of the truck and ran into the building, pressing the up arrow on the elevator about thirty-five times, before I finally got in. Finally, after the longest fifteen seconds of my life, the elevator chimed and the door opened. I jogged over to the door, and noticed Bella was leaning against the doorframe. She looked embarrassed and shy and I just wanted to scoop her up and never let her go.

I walked up to her and ran the back of my fingers along her soft cheek, my bruised knuckles forgotten. "I'm sorry, sunshine. I shouldn't have left you. I just thought you needed some time."

She smiled up at me, and God how I had missed that smile. "Jesus, you're beautiful," I whispered to her. I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her pretty lips. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around my neck. I reached down to her legs and lifted her up. She crossed her ankles around my back and I carried her in the door, setting her on the couch. I leaned over, pressing my body into hers, kissing her passionately, desperately. Of all the time we spent apart, this last hour had been the hardest. I didn't know if she would want me back.

"And while I'm happy that things look they're working out, I just got that couch." I chuckled and looked over at Jessica. She was standing there with her arms crossed. She was a really sweet girl.

I reluctantly sat up off of Bella. I looked down at her and winked. "I'm sorry, Jessica. I'll keep my hands to myself," I told her.

She smiled. "That's all I ask," she giggled, before turning and going down the hallway.

"Edward," she said. "I'm the one that's sorry. I should have just talked to you." She sighed and looked down.

I reached over and lifted her chin so she would look at me. "We're learning, Bella. I don't know about you, but this is my first serious relationship. I mean I've dated, yes, but never to the point where I wanted forever."

Bella's eyes shot open at that comment. Yes, I had just admitted that I wanted Bella and I to be together forever. And, unlike most guys, I wasn't afraid of commitment. Not with Bella. She was perfect and I would do anything to keep her.

She smiled at me. "I love you, Edward," she whispered. "I want forever with you, too." That was exactly what I needed to hear right now, after what we went through this afternoon.

"I need to be honest with you," she continued. "I'm absolutely heartbroken and devastated about what happened with parents. We have never been that close, but them kicking me out of the house felt so final and extreme." She sighed. "I'm sorry that I haven't talk to you about it. I just don't want you to have to worry about me and I've been distracted by moving in and I didn't want to be more of an inconvenience."

She was rambling and it was adorable. I leaned over and kissed his lips to stop her. I leaned back and laughed. "Bella, stop," I told her. "I love you and I want to help you. If you sad and hurting, I'll be there to help, or just to listen. It's my job as your boyfriend to worry about you." I reached over and took her tiny hand in mine. "I understand, probably more than you realize, about feeling abandoned. So, if you want to talk, then talk. I'll always listen. And if you need space, or if you want to come over here to see Jess, then feel free to do it. But, Bella, please, please just don't shut me out."

A tear dropped from her eye. I reached over and wiped her cheek. "Thank you, Edward. And that goes for you, too. I know you keep thing to yourself, sometimes. I'd like to listen to what's going on in your head, too."

I laughed at that. She was a smart girl. "It's a deal," I agreed.

"Jess," Bella called out. "You can come out now."

Jessica came bounding into the room. "Is everything perfect, again?" she asked, flopping on the couch between us.

"It is," Bella said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Edward," she said tapping her cheek with her finger. I laughed, before leaning in to kiss her cheek. She giggled. "He does have soft lips."

Bella's face flushed and I laughed. "So that's what girls talk about when they're alone."

"Well, that's not all," Jessica laughed, raising her eyebrows up and down at me. "But, it's all you really need to know for now. Okay, where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Jess," Bella scolded.

I chuckled. "I like you, Jessica. I'll take you wherever you want to eat. But, this is your city, so you pick the place." I would happily take the girls anywhere they wanted to eat. I had never been more grateful that things had worked out.

We all went down to the truck, and drove to the Cheesecake Café. Jessica had finally decided after fifteen minutes of weighing the pros and cons of about ten different restaurants, and then going and changing into a jean skirt and a very low cut top. She was a sassy and flirty girl, but she complimented Bella and had a good heart. I was thankful that Bella had someone as close to her as Jessica. They seemed like sisters and I knew first hand that you didn't need to be related by blood to someone to feel that bond. I thanked God everyday that I had Em in my life, as he was my brother in everyway that really mattered.

We all shared a great lunch and Jessica entertained us with stories about some of the new boys she had met this past week. Apparently there were some good prospects. She was a sweet girl and I hoped she could find someone to make her happy.

"Do you girls want dessert?" I asked. I mean we were in restaurant named for their cheesecake.

"Edward, you don't have to buy us dessert, too," Bella said, sounding concerned.

It was cute that she worried about money. I had sold my grain for around four hundred thousand dollars three weeks ago. It was a perfect crop and I got about four hundred dollars an acre. I knew it sounded like a lot of damn money, but come spring, I would be putting out about two hundred thousand in seed, fertilizer, fuel, taxes and the list went on.

This was my first year, though, so I had to be careful with my money in case I had a bad year, or had to replace equipment. But, if my girl and her friend wanted cheesecake, they could have as much as they darn well pleased.

"Sunshine, you buy whatever you want," I told her. "Jess, what's her favourite?"

Jessica giggled. "Double chocolate swirl." Bella laughed and shook her head.

"And, what about you?" I asked Jessica.

"Um, white chocolate raspberry," she said.

"Okay, and what should I get?" I asked. "Do they have anything that's not cheesecake?"

"Oh, they have a really good carrot cake," Bella said.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sounds good."

The waiter came over, and after he stared a little too long down Jessica's top, he asked us if we wanted dessert. I ordered two slices of each. I wanted Jess to be able to take something home. After all she did for Bella and I, the least I could do was make sure she had an extra dessert. And, for Bella and I, I wanted to feed her cake in bed, so the extra cake was a necessity in my eyes.

I was ecstatic that Bella and I were figuring things out. We weren't alone anymore and we learned today that we had to let each other in.


	13. Chapter 12  Back To Life

**A/N - So, here's this week's chapter, a whole day early! College and Cowboys will be back on track next week, with updates every Saturday! Thanks so much to everyone that is following this story! Merry Christmas! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 - Back to Life

**EPOV**

After our fabulous desserts, Bella and I drove Jessica home. She passed me a duffle bag of Bella's clothes, before she gave us both hug at her door. We promised to stop by next week when we were in town for Bella's meeting with her asshole professor. That was going to be a hard day for me, but I figured that I had over a week before I had to really worry about it, so there was no sense in thinking about it now.

Bella and I went back to the truck and we turned in our seats to face each other. "So," I said. "Everything is good with us, right?" I'm a guy and I had to be sure. I figured that my best bet was just to ask her.

She smiled at me, looking absolutely gorgeous. "Yes, Edward. Things are great," she said.

"So, do you want to stop by your parents' place?" I asked, but immediately regretted it, based on the fearful look she gave me.

She shook her head. "I'm not ready, Edward. They really hurt me and I just need some time to figure things out," she admitted. I was so glad she wasn't upset with me for bringing it up, though.

"That's okay, sunshine. You take all the time you need. I just don't want to stand in your way is all," I told her truthfully. "It just feels like I have you out there on the farm and I'm keeping you away from everyone you love." If I expected Bella to be honest and open with me, the least I could do was be forthright with her, as well. I was quickly learning how important communication was.

Bella slid over on the seat to lean into my body. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. "Edward," she said softly. "Never, ever feel like you are holding me out there. You aren't standing in the way of anything. I accepted your offer to live on the farm because I love you and I want to be there with you. I would feel the same distance between my parents and I, even if I was still living in their basement suite." She turned and placed her soft palm on my cheek. "I just need some time to get settled and get a routine. Once I'm back on track, I'll think about seeing my mom and dad, again. But, for now, I'm content with focussing all of my attention on two things: you and my thesis."

I hated that day because Bella and I had walked away from each other; we had closed ourselves off. But, at the same time, I valued that day, because Bella and I had learned how important it was to be opened and honest with one another. Our relationship benefited from that experience.

**BPOV**

I was so happy that Edward and I were able to work things out. It was a moment of weakness and I had just felt overwhelmed at the time. But, Edward, being the sweet man that he was, apologized to me.

We had shared a great lunch with Jess and it was so nice to able to reconnect with her. I missed her, but in no way did I regret my decision to live with Edward on the farm. I wished Edward wouldn't feel bad about anything. He was the one thing in my life that made sense.

"So, what did you buy at Costco?" I asked him as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot at Jess's apartment.

He chuckled. "Uh, I didn't go." I looked at him, surprised. "But, do you want to go there, now?"

"Okay. But, if you didn't go to Costco, where did you go this morning when you left Jessica's house?" I asked.

"I didn't go anywhere. I just sat in the truck," he said. He reached over and took my hand. "I felt like shit and I wanted to be close by if you needed me."

Edward was every bit the tough farmer, but he was the sweetest and most caring man I had ever met. I traced my fingers on his palm. I brought his hand up to my lips and he winced a little. I looked down at his hand and his knuckles were bruised and swollen. I looked up at his face.

"What happened, Edward?" I asked. I kissed the back of his hand.

He shook his head. "I punched the dashboard," he admitted. "It was stupid. Don't worry about it." Such a tough guy.

"I am worried about it," I told him. I knew that he was upset earlier with both himself and me, and it looked like he sat in his truck pouting while I was upstairs at Jessica's moping. "These hands are very important to me," I told him, in my best flirty voice. "They can so some pretty spectacular things." Edward smirked at me. I laughed. "I mean, what would I tell Nutmeg and the girls if their daddy couldn't groom them?"

He laughed. "The horses, Bella? That's what you like my hands for?" I loved teasing Edward, because he was always so serious. He needed a good laugh every now and then. And he was so beautiful when he smiled. I wanted to see that carefree look on his face and that sparkle in his eye as often as possible. I laughed with him. "When we get home, sunshine, I'll give you another reason to like these hands."

"I can't wait," I said, smiling at him. "Oh, go through that drive thru." Edward changed lanes and turned into the drive-thru. I ordered two large drinks, one coke and for the other, I asked for just plain ice. Edward chuckled at me, and pulled out his wallet. I went through my bag that Jess packed me and found a black cotton t-shirt. I poured some of the ice into the shirt and made Edward a makeshift icepack. We pulled into the parking lot at Costco and parked. I turned and set Edward's hand on my thigh and then set the icepack on his knuckles.

"That feel good?" I asked him.

"Yes, Bella," he said. "Why are you so good to me?"

I leaned over and kissed him. "Because, I love you, Edward." I kissed him, again. "Will you promise me that you won't punch the truck anymore?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I promise," he chuckled. We sat in the truck for the next fifteen minutes sharing our coke and icing Edward's hand.

"Okay, sunshine, let's get shopping. I want to get you home," he said, smirking and lifting his eyebrows up and down. I laughed and shook my head. He was so insatiable. Not that I minded in the least.

We went into the store and Edward went straight to the meat department. He threw a couple of packages of ham slices into the cart. He kept going, buying pork chops and ribs. "At least I don't have to buy beef," he laughed. "I know a great rancher."

Edward bought two large trays of eggs and a big bag of flour. "Doing a lot of baking?" I teased.

"No, Bella. I was given strict instructions from Rosie, that if I'm ever at Costco, to buy her a tray of eggs and a bag of flour." I smiled. I loved that he cared for Rosie so much. He also grabbed a huge bag of dog food. "Do you want anything, Bella? Because you can buy whatever you want."

"Um, maybe a bag of dried fruit," I said, throwing a bag of dried cranberries into the shopping basket.

Edward laughed. "I'm dating an old lady." I slapped his bum.

"I like something to snack on when I read," I defended. "I'll have you hooked on those in no time." Edward just laughed and shook his head.

We finished our trip, and Edward loaded the groceries in the back of the truck, and covered them with a tarp.

I sat next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Edward turned the country station on and he sang along to the radio. I loved the simplicity of Edward's lifestyle. He didn't have an iPod, or a fancy stereo, just the radio. But, he was so content.

When we got home, Edward unloaded all of the groceries and then went out to the truck to get my library books. I lugged my duffle bag into the living room. I screamed when I felt Edward's arms around my waist from behind.

"Alright, you sexy girl, I'm taking you upstairs," Edward whispered in my ear. He turned me around and picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he had his hands on my bum. I leaned in and started sucking at his neck as he walked up the stairs to our bedroom.

He set me down on the bed, stood in front of me and unbuttoned his plaid shirt. He crawled onto the bed, lightly pushing on my shoulders. He reached down and started undoing the buttons on my blouse. He leaned down and started kissing from my neck to my bellybutton. "I've been waiting to take this off of you since you put it on this morning," he said, sliding my blouse off my shoulders. I slid it off of my arms and then reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I tossed it on the floor and laid back down.

Edward leaned down to press gentle kisses all over my body. He made me shiver and I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "You are so beautiful, Bella." He got off the bed and lifted one of my legs. He trailed his fingers along my leg and unzipped one of my boots, before pulling it off. He leaned down and kissed my foot. "You have such cute little toes," he said, smiling.

I laughed at that. Edward chuckled and reached down picking up my other foot and repeating his actions with that foot. He climbed back up on the bed and unzipped my pencil skirt. I lifted my hips as he pulled it off of me, sliding it down my legs. I was left in only a pair of white lace panties. Edward's eyes raked over me, looking so hungry.

"You are so, so gorgeous, Bella." He unzipped his jeans and I reached up and pulled them down. Edward laid down on the bed beside me and pulled me close.

We spent the next few hours together in that bed. Today had been rough, but Edward was so gentle and I felt all the love that he had for me.

I drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in Edward's sheets. I woke up to Edward's smiling face. "You are so beautiful, sunshine," he said.

I smiled back at him. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep, Edward," I said. "I guess you wore me out."

Edward reached out and traced his fingers over my bare shoulder. "Do you want some more cake?" he asked, rolling over and picking up the box of cake he had brought home from the restaurant.

"Are you going to feed it to me?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Of course," he said. He scooped a piece of cake up with a fork and brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth and let him feed me.

"Mm." I sighed. "I tastes better this way."

Edward smiled and pulled the sheets down off of my body. "I have an idea. Can I try it?" he asked, lightly caressing my body. I nodded my head, curious as to what he had planned. He scooped up a piece of carrot cake and set it on my chest. He smirked and leaned over, eating the cake off of my body and then licking up the icing.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I guarantee it tastes the best this way." I think I was blushing, but I loved feeling so adored and beautiful. Edward made me feel like the only woman in the world.

We finished our cake off of each other's bodies. It was sensual and I loved every second of reconnecting with each other. I think Jessica was right about the makeup sex. It was phenomenal.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward wasn't there. I guess I would have to start waking up at the crack of dawn if I every wanted to wake up with him. I was sticky from all of the cake, so I decided to get up and have a shower. After I dried my hair, and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I headed downstairs. Seth must have been outside with Edward, so I went into the fridge and got out some eggs and a loaf of bread and made Edward and I some French toast.

Seth started scratching at the screen door. He smelled breakfast. I smiled and went to let the dog in the house. Edward was following right behind him. He looked so sexy in his jeans, work boots and a white tank. When he saw me, a huge smile broke across his face. Edward lifted me up into a tight hug. "God, you smell good," he said, before he set me down.

"I made you breakfast," I told him, proudly.

"You didn't have to do that, Bella," he said, sitting down at the table. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him, raising my eyebrow. He laughed. "But, thank you. It looks great." He took two slices and set them on his plate.

"You're welcome, Edward. Let me take care of you." I sat down across the table from him. I lifted my feet up and set them on his lap. He smiled at that. I think we both liked that we felt so comfortable with each other. Edward ate his breakfast. I loved watching him eat, too. He took such big bites and his jaw did this sexy flexing thing when he chewed.

He smiled at me. "This is delicious," he said. "Can I have more?" I had made six slices, and we had each had two.

"Of course, you hard working man," I said, with a wink. "Have the rest of it."

"You're a keeper," he said laughing. He reached down and started rubbing my foot with his left hand while he ate.

I had half of a slice of toast left, so I cut it into little pieces and set in on the floor for Seth. He had it cleaned up in a second. I giggled at him. He came over and sat by my legs, tail wagging, and rested his nose on my lap. I reached down and stroked his head. He was such a good dog.

"So, I'm going to have to compete with the dog for your attention?" Edward asked, smiling at me. I laughed. I loved so much when Edward was happy.

I covered Seth's ears. "There's no competition." I whispered. I got up and took our plates to the sink. I started washing the dishes and Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and sliding his hands into the front pockets of my jeans, his thumbs tracing over my hipbones. I leaned my head back on his chest and looked up at his handsome face. "Do you have any plans for today?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to put that new part in your car," he told me. He let out a deep breath. "And, uh, I don't want to scare you, but I thought maybe we could go to Em's and he and I could show you how to use that shotgun."

He was sweet to worry about me. I was terrified the day that man came to the door, but I think my reaction scared Edward even more. I knew he wanted me to be protected and safe. I loved him for that. "Alright," I agreed. "I'm really nervous, though."

He placed a warm kiss on my neck. "Don't be, Bella. You'll probably never need to use it, but I want you to know how, just in case," he explained softly. "Like I told you before, I'm rarely off the farm, but when I am, I need to know you're okay."

I dried my hands on a dish towel and turned around in his arms. I giggled when he slipped his hands in the back pockets of my jeans. "I'll go," I agreed. I would do anything to make Edward happy.

"Thank you," he said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I have to admit that I already called Em this morning. He's pretty damned excited about it, too." Edward chuckled. "And Rosie said to come over for lunch."

I smiled. I loved that Edward's friends seemed to care about me. I was actually looking forward to this new experience. I knew when I agreed to move out here, that this life would be different from what I was used to. But, different could be good.

**EPOV**

It was a strange feeling to have someone else to take care of and to worry about. I was so used to being alone. But, it was funny. My new lifestyle took almost no time at all to get used to. I loved having Bella here. Everything just seemed to have so much more purpose. The sun seemed brighter and the air smelled fresher.

Bella was life itself to me and I treasured every moment with her. When I came in the house this morning and Bella had surprised me with breakfast, it struck me again how much she truly loved me. She seemed to want to take care of me as much as I did with her. Love was an amazing thing and I felt so blessed that I had a chance to experience it for myself. She had the same effect on me the day before when she iced my swollen hand. She was an angel on earth, there was no doubt about that.

Yesterday afternoon and evening were incredible. Bella was, hands down, the sexiest girl I had ever seen. Her confidence in bed with me was amazing. She truly seemed to feel comfortable with me and I loved it.

Because we had such a great night and morning, I hated to bring up the shotgun, but I loved her and I wanted her safe. She surprised me by agreeing to learn and I think I loved her even more. She didn't fight me on the important things.

After breakfast and a quick make out session on the couch, Bella kicked me out of the house so she could read through her new library books. I watched as she poured a some her dried fruit into a coffee mug and walked into the office to work. She smiled and winked at me, before she closed the door.

I chuckled. I loved that girl. "Well, Seth. I guess it's just you and me," I said to my dog as I went back outside to finish the work on Bella's car that I had started last week. I had picked up the part I needed to replace last week, the day that James had shown up.

I spent the next hour under the car, but I had it running and I felt a lot better about Bella driving it. She was my life now and I couldn't have her in any danger. I walked around the yard, trying to waste time. It wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning.

I couldn't go to Em's because I knew that they usually went to church on Sundays, unless Em was really busy. But I had talked to him at six this morning and he said that they were going to church today. He invited Bella and I, but I turned him down like I did every week. I was a lonely man for a lot of years and seeing all the happy families and glowing couples in the church upset me. I tended to avoid places that added to my heartbreak.

Now, that I had Bella, I would have to ask her how she felt about church. But, today, she was studying and I didn't want to bother her. We'd get to it in time. I walked into the house and Seth ran to the office door and laid down in front of it. He already missed Bella. So did I. I paced around the living room for a while. I killed me to know that she was right behind that door and I couldn't go in there. It was a little sad how dependant I was on her already.

I decided that I'd better get upstairs and have a shower. I wanted to smell good for my girl. Plus, I was going to be at Rosie's table and I was greasy, dirty and sweaty. I ran up the stairs and took a shower, paying special attention to my fingernails. I got out of the shower, wiped the steam from the mirror and shaved. I went back to my room, our room, and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed the laundry basket and headed downstairs to put in a load of laundry.

I turned on the water and threw in about four or five pairs of jeans. I decided to sort the rest of the clothes. I put Bella's darks and lights with mine, but I didn't know what to do with her underwear. Did I put black lace with the darks? Did pink satin go with the light load? It was never more clear in that moment that I had been a bachelor for far too long.

After standing in one spot for five minutes, holding Bella's panties, and going over and over all the options in my mind, I decided to put them all in one pile and let her decide. I smiled. I loved that her laundry was in one basket with mine.

I walked out into the kitchen and paced around the room. It was quarter to eleven in the morning. I poured myself a cup of coffee and went out to the porch. I sat down and looked out at the mountain behind Emmett's land and to the west. It was so beautiful here. Yet, all I could think about was the gorgeous girl in my office.

I finished my coffee and set my mug down. I took a deep breath and let it out. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go and see what Bella was doing. I got up and went back in the house. My dog was still sleeping outside of the door. He lifted his head up and looked at me, as if to ask me why I hadn't let him in, yet. I shrugged at him, before grasping the doorknob and twisting it. It was locked.

**BPOV**

I sat at the desk, with my books and notes spread out everywhere. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was eleven thirty. I had gotten in two and half good hours of reading and research. I was happy with the information I had found and had wrote up an outline for a new chapter.

My cup of dried cranberries was empty and my eyes were getting a little sore. I was done with this for today. I was just about to get up and go bug Edward, when I saw the doorknob twist a little bit. I held back a giggle. It seemed that Edward had the same idea. I was actually surprised that he stayed away this long.

I got up and opened the door. I laughed. Both Edward and Seth were standing there looking at me, Edward with a surprised and guilty look on his face. They were both so priceless. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I missed you," I said against his lips.

"Me, too," he laughed. "That was a long few hours. Did you get a lot done?"

"Yeah, but my eyes hurt and I couldn't concentrate anymore." I leaned in and bit his neck lightly. "There was a sexy boy on the other side of the door." I laughed. "You smell so good, by the way." Edward smelled fresh, like he had just had a shower.

He reached down and started undoing my jeans. I giggled, and reached over to pull his shirt up and over his head. The minute his arms were free, his hands were pulling my jeans off. He kept whispering to me how beautiful and perfect I was. He lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. If this was how Edward acted when I worked on my thesis for a couple of hours, I had all the motivation I needed to have it finished in no time.

Edward tossed me on the bed and then crawled up over top of me, pressing our bodies together. I loved how connected we were. Since our misunderstanding the day before, Edward and I had completely reconnected and I felt like I had been brought back to life.


	14. Chapter 13  One Day

**A/N - Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all have a Happy 2011! I have so many plans for this story, and I'm so glad that you are all liking what you're reading! Thanks, again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 - One Day

**BPOV**

Edward and I, reluctantly, decided to get redressed after our post research 'reconnection', and head over to Emmett and Rosie's house for lunch. I had honestly never felt this attracted any man before. Besides Edward perfect body, and the undeniable sexual draw between us, the fact that he was so attracted to me, and showed it, really cemented his appeal to me.

Edward zipped up his jeans and smirked at me. He looked glorious without his shirt. I was just wearing my t-shirt and underwear. "The rest of our clothes are downstairs," he said, walking over to me. He almost looked like a lion stalking out his prey.

"Well, are you going to be a gentleman, and go get my jeans for me?" I teased.

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you, but in this case, I want to look at your pretty ass a little longer."

I blushed, and turned to walk out of the room. I wasn't used to being talked to that way, and the only man that had ever talked dirty to me was Edward. I liked that he couldn't keep his hands to himself and that he told me exactly how I made him feel. I made it about halfway down the hallway before I felt Edward behind me. "I'm, sorry. That was crude," he whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back to his chest.

I giggled. "No, my hot hunk of a cowboy, it wasn't crude." I leaned my head back and looked up at his face. "It's nice to know that you find me attractive."

He chuckled, clearly relieved that I wasn't upset with him. "I find you to be a little more than attractive."

"Well, you can tell me all about it tonight when we get home from you're best friend's house," I said, biting at his jaw.

"Mm. Don't start with the biting, sexy girl," he said softly. "Or, there is no way we're going to make it for lunch."

I giggled. He dipped his hand under my t-shirt and traced his fingertips over my stomach. I reached up and stopped his hand, right as his fingers got to my bra. I had goose bumps all over my body from his gentle touch. "Don't start with the touching, sexy boy, or there is no way we're going to make it for lunch."

Edward laughed. "Jesus, I love you, Bella," he said, taking his time sliding his hand out from under my shirt.

"Wait, Edward. A Sunday lunch. What am I supposed to wear?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He just shrugged. "Bella. Don't worry so much," he said, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "You look so beautiful all the time."

"Thank you, Edward, but think. What does Rosie wear for lunch on Sunday?" I put my hands on the side of his head.

He laughed, leaning down to kiss my top lip. "Uh, let me think," he said furrowing his brow. "Oh, I know. She wears her church clothes, so it's always a dress, or a skirt."

"So, you were going to let me wear jeans?" I clarified.

"Bella, sunshine. I'm a guy. I went over there for food and friends, not fashion, okay?" he tried to explain. I huffed.

I turned and headed back to our room. What did a girl wear to a Sunday lunch in the country? I pulled off my t-shirt, tossed it on the floor and stood in front of the closet. All I had were dressy school clothes, a couple of dresses to wear to the bar with Jess, which were way too sexy for Sunday, and comfy clothes like jeans and t-shirts.

I turned when I heard Edward come into the bedroom and watched as he laid back on the bed, with his arms behind his head. He still didn't have his shirt on, and I was finding myself a little distracted.

"I'm sorry that I'm being a diva, Edward. I just want to fit in," I sighed.

"Bella. I told you that jeans were fine. I wear jeans to Rosie's every week and she has yet to kick me out," he said. "And you're not being a diva, whatever the hell that is," he laughed. "But, take your time, sweet cheeks, I'm enjoying the view."

I giggled, again. Edward sure knew how to make a girl forget her problems. His mind was always in the gutter. Always. I did a little turn so he could get a better look.

"That's it. I'm calling Em to cancel," he said, sitting up and reaching for the phone.

I laughed. "Edward, no." I ran over to him to take the phone from his hand. I set it down on the bedside table. Edward reached over and wrapped his arms around my bare waist, rolling me over onto the bed with him.

"You don't want to spend the afternoon right here with me?" he asked, tracing his fingers over my ribs.

"I would love to, and we'll do that tomorrow afternoon, but I'm not going to keep you from your friends," I told him.

"You're not, Bella," he said. "But, if you want to go over there, you'd better get some clothes on that gorgeous body of yours." He traced his fingers over my hips.

"Edward, don't look at my hips. They're too big," I confessed. Every girl had that one part of her body that made her feel insecure, and mine were my hips.

"What?" Edward asked exasperatedly. "You have gorgeous hips." Edward leaned down and placed a light kiss on my right hip. "Bella, please don't ever worry about your weight. Just be happy. Eat. Us farm boys like a little meat on our girls."

I laughed. "Are you serious? You want me to gain weight?" In this day and age, I thought guys liked skinny girls. I had always had a bit of a butt and hips on me, and had never been really thin.

"Bella, I'm not telling you to put on weight. You're gorgeous. All I'm trying to say, is that if you did put on weight, I don't want you to worry about it," he was trying to explain what he meant and he looked so cute because he was getting flustered.

I thought I'd better let him off the hook. He looked like he was worried that he offended me. He was even tugging at his hair a little bit. And, I just loved him more for it.

"Edward, relax," I said, running my fingers over his scalp. I sat up and straddled him, bringing his hands up to my hips. "So, you honestly like my hips?"

Edward's sexy smile was back. He gave my hips a little squeeze. "I love your hips," he said, before reaching back to my bum, making me giggle. "I love all of you."

"You know, you really are the ideal man," I told him. "I have honestly never heard of a boyfriend that would be truly happy to have his girlfriend pack on pounds." I leaned down and ran my hands over his beautiful chest. "I might just have to keep you."

"Mm. I hope you do, sunshine," he said, closing his eyes, and clearing enjoying the feeling of my skin on his. "I'm just saying that I love you unconditionally."

"Thank you, Edward. That really does mean a lot to me. I've always been self conscious about my hips." I wanted to be totally honest with Edward. I wanted to make sure that he always knew how important he was to me.

"Well, it's too bad that you didn't meet me sooner, and I would have kissed those crazy ideas from your mind." He opened his eyes and our gazes met. He brought his hands over my bum and along the dip of my lower back. He reached up to my bra and unclasped it, before knocked the straps off of my shoulders.

I brought my arm over my breasts. "Edward Cullen, I just put that back on," I teased. I pulled it back on and reached behind me to do it back up. Edward appeared to be enjoying the show.

**EPOV**

My god. Bella was beautiful After spending the last hour in the bed with her, which was amazing, as always, we had to get dressed. And, of course, Bella being Bella, worried about her wardrobe. Once she got to know Rosie and Em a little better, she would realize that they would never judge her based on what she wore.

I was also taken aback by Bella's insecurities about her body. Besides having a gorgeous face, penetrating eyes, and lips like satin pillows, her body was heaven. I was honest when I told her that I liked some weight on a girl. But, of course, I wasn't very articulate in my explanation. I didn't want to her think that I though she was too thin, either. I thought she was perfect.

And, because she was so perfect, I didn't want her to doubt that. She needn't be worrying about crazy things like weight. I loved her for her. I loved her because she had an amazing, sweet, caring soul. I loved her body because it was hers. If she was fifty pounds heavier, I would love her the same.

And, because I was who I was, I had to try and get a little frisky with her. But, who could really blame a guy, when he had a gorgeous woman straddling his waist in just her bra and panties. I could only hold back for so long.

Unfortunately, Bella had way, way more restraint than I did. She covered back up and climbed off of the bed, standing back by the closet and giving me a gorgeous view of her backside. I wished she could see herself through my eyes. She would see how absolutely breathtaking she was. She would understand why I was so jealous of other men leering at her. She would see why I was trying so hard to keep her.

I found it interesting that I was standing exactly were Bella was, the day before, complaining that I didn't have the right kind of clothes to wear in Bella's world. Now, here we were the next day, and Bella was worried about the same thing. Did she have the right clothes to wear in mine.

Yesterday, I felt almost depressed. I was over thinking things. I was worried that I wasn't good enough for her because I didn't have the right shirt. As I watched Bella, worried over what my friends would think of her clothes, I realized how superficial we were both acting. We were happy with each other. We could always buy new clothes.

I think I just had an epiphany while staring at my girlfriend in her underwear. Huh.

She pulled out a little blue floral skirt and bent over to slip it on. I may have groaned a little at the site, because I heard her giggle. It hit her mid thigh and she looked damn sexy. She pulled a black tank on, but it was a soft looking material. I didn't know what it was, but it was gorgeous on her.

She turned and sighed. "See. This isn't Sunday lunch appropriate. We're going to have to go shopping this week, Edward," she said with her hands on her hips. She acted like she would have to force me to spend time with her.

"Okay, Bella. We'll go shopping, but I think you look beautiful in that outfit." I was going to miss these clothes on her if she didn't want to wear them anymore.

"Really? It's not to short?" she asked, turning around.

I chuckled. "Am I really the right person to be asking?"

She laughed. "Good point."

My phone rang and I reached over to grab it. It was Em.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," I said, instead of a greeting. Em started laughing on the other end of the line.

"You'd better be, buddy. I'm hungry and this house smells like heaven," he said, before hanging up on me.

I laughed and shook my head. That man was all about his stomach.

"Are we in trouble?" Bella asked, slipping on some little black shoes.

"No, Bella. But if we want to eat, we'd better get over there. I can't guarantee that Em's going to save us any food," I told her, making her laugh. She pulled a black t-shirt out of the closet and tossed it at me.

"Put a shirt on, cowboy," she laughed. "Let's get over there. I've worked up a quite an appetite this morning." Bella turned and winked at me. That was my girl.

I pulled my shirt over my head and followed my girlfriend out of our room, down the hallway and down the stairs. Seth was laying at the bottom of the stairs, looking pretty left out. He had waited so patiently for Bella while she was working in the office and I stole her away from him. Bella crouched down in front of him, kissed the top of head and scratched him behind the ears. His tail was wagging and he was back to the happy dog that he always was.

I walked over to my gun case in the living room and took out my pump shotgun. I knew Em had guns galore at his place, but I wanted Bella to be comfortable using the one I had. I slipped it in a blue quilted gun bag and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed a box of buckshot, and locked up the gun case. I turned and saw Bella sitting on one end of the couch with Seth laying across the rest of the couch and his nose on her lap. Bella was stroking him from his nose to his ears.

I laughed. The dog usually stayed off of the furniture, but it was clear that Bella was going to spoil him and let him get away with anything. But who was I to say anything. This was her house now, too.

"Okay, you two, ready for lunch?" I asked, smiling at Bella. Seth lifted his head and looked at me.

"I'm starving. Let's go," she said. She got up and Seth followed her to the door. I opened the tailgate on the truck and set the gun in the back. Seth hopped in and I closed the back. I walked over to Bella and helped her up into the truck. I kissed her hand, before closing her door.

I walked around the front of the truck and got in. The drive to Em's house was only about five minutes, but I loved seeing my land.

"So, do you have lunch with Em and Rosie every Sunday?" Bella asked.

"Usually," I told her. "But, Bella. We don't have do that. We can make our own schedule, okay?" She had already left her life in the city for me and I wasn't about to take away her ability to choose how she spent her time.

"No, no, Edward. That's not what I meant. I'd love to keep up your traditions," she said, reaching over to put her hand on my forearm. "I'm just glad you haven't been alone."

I smiled at her. She was such a sweet girl. "No, I've had Rosie and Em since I was a teenager," I reassured her. She didn't need to worry about me so much.

We pulled up to Em's and I came around to lift her out if the truck. She kissed my lips and smiled at me. "You made it." I heard. I turned and saw Emmett out on the porch. I laughed as I went to let Seth out of the back of the truck. He ran passed Em and into the house. He loved Rosie and her cooking.

Em walked over to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry, we're late," Bella said. "I was having a bit of a trouble deciding what to wear."

Em laughed. "You don't need to dress up for me, sweetheart. I'm a married man."

I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Her face was bright red. "She dressed up for me, you ass," I teased. I placed a kiss on the side of her head.

We all walked into the house were met with the smell of roasted chicken. Em was right. It smelled like heaven in here.

Rosie walked over to us in a pink dress and white apron. She pulled Bella into a tight hug and I heard her whisper to Bella that she looked beautiful. I had the greatest friends. I hugged Rosie and kissed her cheek. "It smells great in here, honey."

"You boys and your stomachs," she laughed. "Come and eat before it gets cold." We followed her into the kitchen and I noticed she had a roast chicken, a bowl of potatoes and one of green beans on the table. She also had a pitcher of lemonade and a pot of coffee on the table as well.

Seth was happily eating a out of bowl on the floor, his tail wagging. I loved that Rosie always made something for my boy.

I pulled out Bella's chair for her and Em did the same for his wife. "This looks amazing, Rosie," Bella said.

Rosie was beaming. She seemed so excited to have Bella here with us now. "So, what have you two been up to this week?" Rosie asked Bella.

I looked at Bella and she looked at me. I'm sure we were both a little flushed, because I knew what I was thinking about, and it sure wasn't appropriate for a Sunday lunch conversation.

Em laughed, and I mean loudly. "Jesus, Edward," he chuckled. "So that's why you were late this morning?"

Bella put her hand over her face and Rosie was giggling. "I'm not going to defend myself," I said. "I love her and I think she's irresistible."

Bella punched my shoulder. "Edward," she scolded, quietly. I rubbed my arm. My girl packed a mean punch. "I was working on my thesis research this morning and yesterday we went to the city. Edward got to see my school and meet my supervisor." She must have been trying to get me back for embarrassing her, because she knew that I hated that man.

"And, how did that go, Edward?" Rosie asked.

"The school was great, the supervisor's an asshole, and I'm bored out of my mind when she works on her thesis," I explained. Bella giggled at me and shook her head.

"Well, get over here and help me on the ranch, then. Leave the girl alone so she can work," Em suggested.

Bella just laughed. "Oh, he's fine. I just keep the office door locked."

Rosie laughed at that. She took a drink of her lemonade, then frowned, getting up and running out of the room. Bella got up. "I'll go check on her."

Bella left the room, and Em turned to me. "It's because of the pregnancy," he said. "My baby loves her lemonade, but she can't keep it down, lately." I felt bad for Rosie, having to go through this, but I knew she loved this baby and she would suffer through anything for it.

"So, what's wrong with Bella's supervisor?" Em asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Uh, he was wearing a suit, and he was a smug bugger. But it was plain as day that he has the hots for her, and she doesn't see it." It was nice to vent to my best friend over this. I didn't want my jealousy to get out of control.

"Well, buddy, he can like her all he wants. You have her." Ah, Em. The voice of reason.

"I know, but you know how it is. I just feel really protective of her," I explained.

"I understand, man," Em said. "Just trust her, okay? She loves you." I nodded my head. He was right. I shouldn't spend my time worrying about things that didn't have any control over and that didn't really matter. I knew Bella loved me and I was beginning to understand just how much she wanted to stay with me.

Rosie and Bella came back in the kitchen and Rosie had damp face towel on the back of her neck. Em got up and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine," she said. Emmett pulled her down to sit on his lap, making her laugh. These two still acted like newlyweds. It's was beautiful, really. I couldn't wait until Bella was pregnant with my child.

Whoa. Where did that thought come from? Bella and I had only met about a month ago. I felt myself starting to sweat a little. I didn't really think a lot about having kids, but I guess that was changing. Everything was changing with Bella, and I loved it.

Bella reached over and caressed my cheek. "Are you okay, Edward?" she whispered. "You look a little warm."

I chuckled. "I'm great, sunshine," I told her honestly. "Um, Rosie, do you want me to wash the dishes?" I offered.

"Oh, no, Edward. You kids go outside and play with your guns. I'm fine. This little angel just doesn't share my love of lemonade," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"This little angel is just like his daddy," Em said chuckling and placing his hand over Rosie's.

"Or, her," Rosie giggled. "It could be a girl, Emmy."

I got up and kissed Rosie on the forehead. "We'll give you two a minute," I said getting up. "Meet you outside, Em." He nodded, kissing Rosie's cheek. I took Bella's hand and we walked out to the porch.

"Is she alright?" I asked Bella when we sat down on the porch swing. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Yeah. It was just a little morning sickness. She's okay," Bella told me, running her fingers through my hair. "But, you seem a little warm. You a little squeamish?" she asked, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Oh, no," I laughed. "Being a farmer and a hunter, nothing bothers me." Bella looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I chuckled. "Honestly, Bella. I was thinking about our future. I was thinking about you carrying our baby one day." I was a little nervous telling Bella the truth, but I didn't want to keep secrets in out relationship. I wanted honesty.

I was expecting Bella to look surprised and shocked and scared. But, she smiled at me and straddled my lap like the perfect, sexy, beautiful woman she was. She nipped at my lips. I smiled at her glowing face and sparkling eyes. She leaned in and pressed a long, hard kiss to my lips. "One day, Edward," she whispered against my lips. "One day."


	15. Chapter 14  Kicks and Kisses

**A/N - It's Saturday and we get another dose of Farmward! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14 - Kicks and Kisses

**BPOV**

Edward wanted to have a baby with me. I felt so many different emotions swirling around in my mind when he told me that. I was overwhelmed, because a baby was such a big deal. I had never even considered having a baby anytime soon. A month ago, I wasn't in a serious enough relationship to even think about it.

My only focus in life for the last five years had been university. I didn't have a lot of support for my choices in life, so I had to be one hundred percent focused on everything I did. If I wanted it, I had to work for it. I had to prove to myself that I had made the right decisions.

But, now, I had Edward. So much had changed in the last month. I felt like a had a real chance to be happy. I had a chance for the kind of future that I had always thought I would never have. The husband, the house, maybe a couple of kids. Just a life full of laughter and love and happiness.

I mean, university made me happy. I loved what I did, but I had never really planned what I was going to do with my life after I graduated this coming May. I had given a passing thought to a doctoral degree if I couldn't find work. The major problem with that, however, was that the university that I studied at, did not offer a PhD program. If I wanted it, I would have to move at least two hours away. At least. And that university wasn't the best. For my subject matter, the American Civil War, the best bet was to move to the east coast of the United States.

Before I met Edward, that wouldn't have really bothered me. I had nothing to leave behind. But, now, I would have to leave everything that mattered to me, the only thing that mattered to me: Edward.

But, with the way things had been going between us, our incredible connection, and now talk about a future together, including a baby, I was ecstatic. I felt like I had something to look forward to. I felt like I had some sort of purpose in my life. I mattered to someone. Edward cared about me. He loved me. And not just because he had to, like my parents did. He loved me unconditionally and supported my decisions. He liked who I was a person and he was proud of my accomplishments.

Edward saw a future with me and I wanted it, too. I wanted everything with him and I new in that moment I would never leave him. Well, I had always felt that way, from the first moment our eyes met. But now, it was more than a dream.

I was so thankful that Edward told me what he was thinking. I was grateful that he shared his dreams for the future. A future with me. Our future. It cemented everything I felt. I confirmed to me that we were on the same page about our relationship.

I was not just a distraction from the monotony of farm life. I was not just another girlfriend. We weren't just 'having fun.' This was serious.

Edward's words meant the world to me, and I was almost left speechless. I think I responded to this life altering confession with 'one day.' I wanted to scream and cry and laugh all at once. I was overjoyed. What I really wanted was forever. I wanted it now. I wanted to drag Edward home and get started on making that baby.

I had been the quintessential single girl, and I enjoyed going out to the little bars and restaurants with my best friend. I went on the occasional date or two, but never anything serious. I was a student. I was young and thought I liked my life that way.

But, in my defense, I didn't know what I missing. I didn't know what it was like to feel this loved and desired and wanted. Edward was the world to me now and I could have cried in that moment when he let me into his heart.

"Really?" Edward asked, again. "You want a baby some day?"

I smiled and pulled him into a deep, hard kiss. I pulled back breathless and started placing little kisses and bites along his jaw. I loved his jaw. It was so strong and sexy, like he was.

"Yes, Edward. I had honestly never thought about it before. Before you, I never had any reason to plan for one, without someone in my life that I loved." I kissed him, again. "But, Edward, the minute you said that you wanted me to carry our baby, it just sounded right. Like, that's how it's supposed to be. Does that sound crazy?"

Edward's face was literally glowing. He took a hold of my hips and held me close to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. I laid my head on his shoulder, and breathed in his delicious scent.

"No, sunshine. That doesn't sound crazy in the least. It sounds like a dream come true," he whispered, softly, moving his hand up my back. "Has anyone ever told you that you were amazing?"

I giggled, and then licked at his neck. "No one until you," I said, moving my hips a little closer to his body.

"That's just wrong, Bella. Because you are," he said, groaning a little when I bit his ear lobe. "But, you've got to stop moving those pretty little hips of yours. We're two seconds away from going home and I was really looking forward to watching you shoot that shotgun."

I giggled, again. "I was looking forward to watching you shoot, too," I admitted. "I think it might just be yet another turn on for me to add to a very long list."

Edward chuckled. "Really?" he asked. "Would you care to share that list?" He looked so excited, a smile pulling at his cheeks.

"Of course. You're my favourite topic," I said, kissing his lips. "Hmm, let's see. What is about Edward that turns me on?" I said, playing with him a little.

He laughed. "Well, you, sweetheart, are a tease. And that is one of my turn ons." I giggled. I liked that he was playing along with me.

"Okay, one of the major ones for me are your tattoos," I told him honestly. "It just makes your already perfect body, that much sexier."

"Well, I kind of knew that one," he laughed. "My tattoos are the first places that you touch and kiss." So, he was paying attention. "So, you wouldn't mind if I got more work done?" he asked.

"Of course not," I told him honestly. "But, you don't have to ask me, Edward. If you want it, do it."

He kissed my forehead. "Thank you, but I see this body as yours, now," he said. "So, if I'm going to change anything about it, I'll check with it's owner first."

I smiled. "I think that was the sexiest, and most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." And it was. "But, can I ask one thing?"

"Of course," he said.

"I want to be there when you get another tattoo, Edward," I admitted. "I think they are so incredibly sexy and I could only imagine how hot it would be to see you getting one."

"Really?" he said, with a sexy smirk. "Well, now I really want to get one. I can't wait to come home with you once it's done." He winked at me and I knew what he was thinking about.

I smiled at him. I had a feeling that now that Edward was fully aware of my tattoo fetish, he would have his body covered in them. Not that I would mind in the least.

Just then, the front door opened and Emmett came out with a gun slung over his shoulder, cradling two watermelons against his chest. Edward started laughing at him. "What the hell happened in there?" he asked, still smiling. "She's wearing the pants now, and you're wearing the bra?"

Emmett just laughed at him and shook his head. "We've always known Rosie wears the pants around here. Always has and always will." He winked at me. "But these melons are for our dear Bella to shoot the crap out of."

I smiled. These guys were crazy. "Are you sure Rosie won't mind?" I asked climbing off of Edward's lap, holding my skirt down so I wouldn't flash anyone.

"No, I tried to raid the fridge this morning, but she put me in my place. I stopped at the store after church to get these bad boys," Emmett said proudly. "There's nothing quite like watching buckshot explode a watermelon."

Edward laughed and stood up, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing below my ear. "Ready?" Edward asked, looking like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Um, I think so," I answered wearily.

"You're going to love it, Bella," Emmett told me. "We'll take your truck back about a half mile up the road, Ed. I've got a few targets set up back there on the fence posts away from the cattle."

"Sounds good, Em," Edward said. We all walked down to the truck and Emmett put his watermelons in the back. Edward helped me into the cab and I sat in the middle of the seat between the guys.

I was nervous about shooting a gun for the first time, but the fear I felt when that man was pounding on the door, was more than enough incentive to learn. Plus, I knew it would make Edward feel better. That gave me the courage to try this out. And, Emmett looked so excited, so I guess it couldn't be that scary.

We drove out down the dirt road behind the house and I laughed when I saw what Emmett had set up for us. He had three lifelike human silhouettes, made out of cardboard, nailed or stapled to the wooden fence. He spray painted a red circle in the middle of the chest.

"Well, what do you think?" Emmett asked proudly. "This is what a rancher does before church," he laughed.

"Well, thank you so much for going to all this trouble for me, Emmett. I really do appreciate it," I told him.

Edward laughed and Emmett chuckled. "You do know that I love this stuff, and you've just given me a chance to play with my guns," Emmett said. "If anything, I should be thanking you."

"Because, soon enough, Em and I will be spending our Sundays putting together cribs and changing tables," Edward said, laughing.

I smiled at Edward. I loved how he would do anything to help Rosie and Emmett.

"Oh, Bella, don't think you're off the hook. I'm sure my Rosie will teach you how to knit hats and booties," Emmett laughed.

"I like that idea, actually," I said smiling. I had only been out on the farm for about a week and I already felt like I was a member of this extended family. I couldn't wait to become more involved in this lifestyle. I really wanted to be a part of it.

Edward backed the truck up across from the fence, about fifteen feet away. He got out and then lifted me out of the truck. He leaned in to kiss me quickly, before he walked around to the back of the truck and took his shotgun out of its case. Emmett did the same with his. "I've got a 870 Remington and Emmett's is a Model 12 Winchester," Edward told me. I nodded. Both guns looked the same to me, but I'm sure anyone that knew anything about guns, would laugh at my assumption. I didn't say that out loud, or I knew I would be in for a twenty minute lecture on how they were different and why.

"Okay, honey, it's loud, so I have some little earplugs for you," Emmett said, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans and pulling out a little plastic bag. "They're foam, so you just squish them, put them in your ears, and they'll puff back up, blocking your ears from the sound."

"Thanks, Emmett," I said.

"You know, Bella, you can call me Em if you want. Whatever, you feel most comfortable with," Emmett said. I smiled, and thanked him, happy to be included.

"Okay, baby. The first you need to know is how to load it. No one wants a gun pointed at them, even it's it empty, but when it's loaded, you're going to feel a lot safer," Edward said. He flipped it over. "This is the loading port. We can put up to three shells in. Feed them in one at a time, okay?" He said.

Emmett passed him three shells from the box. I watched Edward push one in the gun until it clicked. "Okay, Bella. Load the next one," he said passing me a shotgun shell. I repeated what he did, with first one and then with the last shell. He leaned over to kiss my lips. "Good girl. That's easy, right?" I nodded at him, still a little wary.

Edward turned the gun right side up and passed it to me. "Hold it right here, on the pump with your left hand, and just under the stock with your right hand," he told me. I followed his directions, but I think my hands were shaking a little bit. "Pull the pump back towards you. The action is open and you can see the first shell we loaded. Now push it forward with your left hand." I did as I was told, again. "Okay, your gun is loaded and ready to fire." Edward was smiling, looking at me proudly.

"Bella, flip that switch behind the trigger," Emmett said, pointing to it. I slid it back. "That's the safety. Your gun won't shoot when that's on, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Can I put my ear plugs in now?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella," Edward said. He took the gun from me and I squished in my ear plugs. I could still hear Emmett talking to Edward, but the sound was muffled.

"Emmett's going to shoot first, so you can watch him," Edward told me, still holding the gun.

Emmett explained what he was doing, as he was doing it. "Put the stock of the gun right in the crease of your right shoulder. Hold the grip on the bottom of the pump. Rest your cheek on the stock. Now, there's a little bead on the end of the barrel, Bella. You put that bead on whatever it is you want to shoot, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, hoping I was getting it all.

"Now lean forward a bit, because the gun is going to kick back. Throughout all this, no fingers on the trigger until you are ready to shoot, okay? Now, flick the safety off with your thumb. The gun is ready to fire now. I'm going to shoot at the target on the left. Now, I don't pull the trigger, I squeeze it."

He shot the shotgun at the target, blowing a bunch of holes spread about six inches right in the center of the cardboard. I screamed at the shot. I knew it was coming, but it still shocked me. Edward wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Brace yourself. He's got two more shots." Edward said in my ear.

Emmett pumped the shotgun to load another round and shot, again. I still jumped, but didn't scream this time. After the last shot, Emmett laid the gun in the back of the truck.

"So, you think you can do it?" He asked me, giving me a smile of reassurance.

I looked over at Edward and he kissed my cheek. "You'll be okay," he added. "Do you want me to stand behind you for the first shot?"

I smiled at that. I liked that Edward was there for me when I was scared. "Yeah," I agreed. Edward smirked, walking behind me, wrapping me in his arms and placing his hands over mine.

"Flick off the safety, with your thumb," he whispered, moving my thumb with his. "Line up the site with the middle target, and squeeze the trigger when you're ready, Bella."

I put the little bead in the center of the red splotch on the cardboard target. I sucked in a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. I don't even remember what happened next. All I knew was that my shoulder was killing me. The kick from the gun was so powerful, it might as well have been a horse. It hurt like nobody's business.

I should have been enjoying my time in Edward's arms, but all I felt was an incredible ache in my shoulder and tears in my eyes. I think part of it was from the surprise. I knew it was going to kick, but I didn't anticipate the pain.

Edward pulled the pump back and the empty shell flew out to our right, and then pulled it forward, again. "You were a little low, Bella. Try it again," Edward said from behind me.

But, this time, I knew what was coming. "I can't, Edward," I said. "It hurts too much."

Edward flicked the safety on and passed the gun to Emmett. He turned me around to face him and looked into my eyes. "Aw, Bella," he said, wiping my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I held my shoulder. "You could have warned me about that," I laughed. "Holy cow, that hurts."

Edward pulled my tank top strap aside and looked at the front of my shoulder. It was red and it looked like a group of broken blood vessels. "She's going to bruise," Edward said, lightly touching the mark.

Emmett came over to look at it. "We'll get you some ice when we head back in," he said. "That should clear up in a couple of days."

"Okay, why don't you just shoot the last two?" I said to Edward.

"Because, I know how to shoot," he said, winking at me. "I know it hurts, but can you try one more time, Bella. I want to make sure you know how to do this. This could save your life."

He always had to be so serious. I couldn't deny him when it was clear that both guys went to all this trouble to make sure I was safe.

"Okay, but just one more," I agreed. Edward stood back beside Emmett and watched as I brought the gun up on my own this time. It was a lot heavier without Edward holding up. I lined up the site with the target, again, and squeezed the trigger, squinting my eyes, and waiting for the impact. But it didn't come.

I looked over at the guys, my eyebrows raised in question. I had no idea what I did wrong. "You forgot a step, sunshine," Edward said.

I frowned for a second, until it occurred to me that the safety was on. I laughed a little, before flicking off the safety. I was scared to squeeze the trigger, knowing it was going to hurt. But, if learning this, meant making sure I was safe, then I would do it.

I squeezed the trigger and the gun kicked back into shoulder again. I squinted through the pain and looked up at my target. There was a spray of holes through my target.

I smiled and turned my head to look at Edward. "I did it," I said proudly. All of a sudden, the pain didn't matter as the excitement took over. Edward was smiling right back at me. He looked so proud of me. "Can I shoot the last one?" I asked, suddenly enjoying this. I pulled the pump back, the spent casing flying out and pushed it forward. I squeezed off the last shot, peppering my poor cardboard target with even more holes.

I pulled the pump back and then ahead again, lowering the gun in front of me. I didn't even feel the kick this time. I was totally into this. I completely understood why people liked shooting. I think I may have even giggled.

"I think you've got it, honey," Emmett said, smiling at me.

Edward looked at me almost ravenously. "My god, Bella," I heard him whisper, making me blush.

"Can we shoot the watermelons, now?" I asked, hoping to ease the awkwardness of the situation. I mean, Edward's best friend was standing right there, and the look on Edward's face only belonged in the bedroom.

Edward seemed to snap out of his trance and walked over to me. "You are doing so good," he said, encouraging me.

"She's got a farm girl trapped in there somewhere," Emmett teased. He picked up a watermelon and took it over to set on a fence post. Edward held the gun for me, while I loaded it. I aimed at the fruit, but missed it on my first shot. "That was a close one Bella," Emmett said. "Try it again."

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me, giving me a nod of reassurance. I took my next shot, and watched in fascination as the melon exploded when I hit it. It was really cool, especially when Edward and Emmett cheered for me. I flipped the safety on and Edward took the gun from me.

"Can I watch you shoot?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes at him and pouting out my bottom lip, while Emmett went to set up the other watermelon.

"Only if you promise me it's going to be a turn on," he teased.

"I'm pretty sure I can guarantee it," I whispered, nipping at his earlobe. He smiled and winked at me.

"Okay, Edward. You've got one shot to take that down," Emmett laughed, standing behind me. I watched as Edward pulled the pump back, expelling my last shell casing and then as he loaded in the last shell. He brought the gun up to his shoulder, flicked off the safety and squeezed the trigger. We were treated to another melon explosion as Edward hit his mark. But, as exciting as that was, I could hardly tear my eyes away from Edward's gorgeous body and the way he held the gun with so much confidence and self-assuredness. It was official. Watching Edward shoot a gun was a turn on.

Edward and Emmett packed up their guns and we headed back to the house to pick up Seth. I gave Emmett a hug at the door and thanked him again for his help this afternoon. Rosie offered to make me an icepack, but Edward had promised to take really good care of me, when we got home. He just so happened to wink when he said that.

We were home within ten minutes and Edward told me to meet him upstairs. I hurried up the stairs and took off my tank top. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my shoulder. The bruise was a ghastly red and purple color and was about four inches long and two inches wide. It looked horrible, to be honest, and it was starting to hurt quite a bit.

Edward walked in with a red and white gingham dish towel, that looked to be filled with ice. "Lay down on the bed, Bella," Edward said, frowning a little at the bruise. I laid down and Edward climbed up and straddled my legs. He brought the ice pack down to the bruise and flinched from the cold.

"I'm sorry that your beautiful body got so marked up," he said softly, tracing his right hand aver my chest and stomach, while holding the ice pack on my bruise with his left hand.

"It's alright, Edward. I loved it. Really." Edward smiled when I said that.

"And, do you feel a little safer?" he asked, removing the ice pack and setting it on the floor. I smiled at him and nodded, as he pulled his t-shirt off, revealing his perfect chest. "Good. I'm so proud of you, Bella. You were phenomenal." He wriggled his hands underneath me to unfasten my bra. I winced a little when the strap rubbed over the bruise. "Do you want me to distract you for a while?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Please," I whispered. And Edward did just that.


	16. Chapter 15  My Girl and The Gap

**A/N - Happy Saturday! It's my favourite day of the week! I love sharing these characters with you all! Thank you for all the support with this story. It's so different from my other stories, but I love it and I'm glad you seem to be happy with it, too! Last week we had all BPOV, so it's only fair we get a full chapter of EPOV! That's all until next week! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15 - My Girl and The Gap

**EPOV**

Bella Swan was a dream come true. She was perfect in every way and I loved her with all of my heart. I wanted her safe and I was more than happy that she was willing to learn how to use the shotgun with me and Em. But, what made me the happiest man in Alberta, was that she wanted a baby with me one day. I didn't care about when, but the fact that she agreed, showed me how serious she was about me.

It was probably odd and maybe backwards that we talked about bringing a life into the world before either of us even talked about marriage, but I knew we would figure it all out when the time came. I knew that Bella was still getting used life out here and that it was going to take us some time to get a schedule down.

I felt for her. She was trying to work on her paper and research, she was getting used to a new house, she had tension with her parents and I knew that she missed her best friend. To top it all off, she had to deal with me. I was all over her, literally. When ever she wasn't locked in that office, or I wasn't out with the horses, I was kissing her, touching her or making love to her. She was absolutely irresistible to me.

I had never been this physically attracted to any other woman. It was past wanting her. I needed her. And I needed her a lot. Thankfully, she seemed just as hot for me.

Well, that was until Monday night. After we had dinner, and Bella was washing the dishes, I cuddled up to her back and started kissing her neck. I moved to suck her pulse point, but she elbowed me in the arm. Being a guy, I thought she was just teasing me and moved back in for another kiss.

"Edward, stop it." She said sternly. She had never pushed me away before. Never. I went and sat at the table, and waited for her to say something. I started absently drumming my fingers on the table. She let out a deep breath, threw the last of the utensils in the drain rack and walked up the stairs.

I didn't know a lot about women, but it was clear that she was upset about something. I went upstairs and found her crying on the bed. My stomach dropped to my boots, I was sure. I hated to see her sad, and a voice in the back of my head said she was tired of this life, tired of me.

She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked so sad and so remorseful. I went to sit beside her on the bed and she leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her, petting her long hair down her back.

"I'm so sorry about downstairs," she sobbed out. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Oh, sunshine. Don't cry about that. I'm a tough guy." I was trying to lighten things up with her. "What's really bothering you?" I was a guy and I was pretty clueless, but I wasn't stupid.

"I have my period, Edward. I'm cranky and emotional and I spent the morning washing blood out of your bed sheets," she explained, her face red and stained with tears.

"Bella, I don't give a damn about the sheets. I care about you," I told her, which got a little smile out of her. I held her quietly for a minute or two.

"And, I want you so much," she whispered, before hiding her face into my chest.

I chuckled. She read my mind. "Well, you can have me, Bella," I told her. She leaned into me and we ended up kissing all night, nothing more, until she eventually fell asleep in my arms.

I got up before her in the morning, as I usually did, and went outside with the dog to go feed the horses. After I had the horses out in the corral, I leaned against the fence and phoned my best friend. Maybe he would have some insight for me. After all, he had a good twelve years of experience with women on me.

"Hey, buddy. What's going on?" he answered.

"Can I ask you a personal question? And you promise not to say anything to Bella about it?" I asked. Shit, this was embarrassing, but if it was for Bella, I'd do it.

"Yeah, man. Need some pointers in the bedroom?" Em laughed.

"Uh, no. I'm plenty skilled there, Em. But, Bella has her period, and I have absolutely no experience in that ball park at all. She's mad at me one minute, and then crying the next," I explained. "I'm a little scared, actually."

Emmett laughed at me. He flat out laughed. "Jesus, Edward, you have a lot to learn about women."

"Why do you think I'm talking to you right now?" I asked, letting out a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "Just don't get upset with her. Her hormones are out of whack, right now. Just be the sweet guy you are and you'll be fine. Oh, and you can tell her that she can talk to Rosie if she needs to. Girls think only other girls understand this stuff, so she might feel better talking to Rosie than you."

Huh? The man knew his stuff. "Okay, thanks, man," I said. "Talk to you soon." I hung up and let out a deep breath. I guess both Bella and I had things to learn about each other. But, I loved her so much, I was willing to figure this all out.

I went in the house and found Bella in a pair of sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt and her hair in a messy knot on the back of her head, standing at the stove.

I had never seen her dressed down so much, but she looked adorable. She turned when she heard me walk in and smiled at me. I had missed that beautiful smile. "Feeling better?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I look like crap, though," she said moving her hand up and down in front of her body. "I feel a little puffy and I couldn't get my jeans done up."

"Bella, you look beautiful," I said, going over to pull her into my arms. I kissed her lips. She tasted like peppermint and smelled like fruity soap. It was a delicious combination. She smiled at me, before kissing me, again.

"Can I apologize again for yesterday?" she asked, biting her full, pink bottom lip and completely distracting me from her question.

"Mm," I groaned before leaning in to suck on that lip. She giggled, and pushed on my chest. I smiled at her. "Oh, and no. You can't apologize for yesterday. It's not your fault, so you can't take the blame," I explained to her.

She smiled up at me. "Thank you, Edward. You're amazing."

"You make me feel that way," I said, going back to her lips. "God, you taste good." She laughed at that, as if I wasn't serious. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"After breakfast, I want to try and get a good chunk of my work done so I have something to bring to my meeting on Monday," she said. I cringed at the mention of her being around that professor, alone in his office with him. Well, I would be right outside that door, and I planned to make sure that he saw me there, too. Apparently I was possessive. But when you had someone as amazing as Bella in your life, you didn't take it for granted. You did everything in your power to keep it.

"Okay, I have some work to do outside, so if you need me, just yell out the front door." I always wanted her to know where I was. After that incident last week, I worried about her being out here on the farm. I had gotten used to the isolation on the farm, but she was used to people being around her. She'd only been here for over a week and I knew it was going to take her some time.

She giggled at me. "I love that you're so protective of me," she said, before biting at my jaw. "It's really sexy."

I laughed. I was so ecstatic that she was this attracted to me. Love was such a powerful emotion, but what we had felt like more. It felt like we had desire and attraction and just a craving for each other that never stopped. It was almost frightening, because with a connection as strong as ours, I would surely break if I lost her. My feelings for her had gone past want. I needed her.

This kind of draw would probably be considered unhealthy by some, but I had never felt so complete in my life. She was everything to me and I never wanted that to change.

"No biting, Bella, if you want to get any work done," I warned her.

"But, your just so biteable," she almost growled at me. "You taste so salty and you smell so good." She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled up to my chest.

"Bella, I'm sweaty and grimy," I said, running my fingers up and down her arms.

"I know. It's very masculine. I love it," she purred at me. It was clear that these hormones, the ones Em was talking about on the phone, that made her cry, also made her insatiable. Not that I minded. I was starting to see an up side to this.

After a little make out session against the counter, we shared the pancakes that Bella made for us. They were a little cold, but it was nothing the microwave couldn't fix. I loved this girl too much to care about food, which was an incredibly weird thing for me to even think about, considering how much food I actually ate.

I kissed her soundly and walked her to the office. She smiled at me, before closing the door. I hated that she locked the door, but I figured maybe it helped her to concentrate, too. She knew that I couldn't bother her this way.

I walked to the kitchen and washed the breakfast dishes, before heading out to the yard. I was planning a surprise for Bella. I decided to put in a big garden for her in front of the house. I knew it was too late to plant anything now, but I figured I'd measure it out and dig it all up, so it would be ready for her in the spring. I had some extra wood laying around, so I could put a border around it for her, too. I would be too busy prepping my field and seeding it in the spring, so I figured I'd make myself useful, now.

I really wanted her to feel like this was her house, too. I figured that if she had her own garden, that would help her see that. I got out the tape measure and marked out a long rectangle that ran the length of the front porch. I wet down the ground with a hose to soften the soil and got to work digging the whole thing out by hand.

I must have been out for hours in the heat digging, but I had my girl on my mind and that was all that I needed to stay motivated and focused. It was damn hot out here, though, especially for September, so I took my shirt off, wiped my forehead and tucked it in my back pocket.

I heard a whistle and I looked up at the porch. Bella was leaning against the railing watching me. A smiled tugged at my parched lips just seeing her, again.

"Now, that is a gorgeous site," she said, smiling. "I might have to request that you dig something everyday."

I laughed at her playfulness. "I'll do anything you want me to," I told her honestly. I leaned the shovel up against the house and ran up the stairs. She snuggled up to my bare chest, pressing a kiss to the tattoo over my heart.

"Mm. You're so sweaty," she whispered.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'm going to run upstairs for a shower." I figured I was done with working if she was.

"Can I join you?" she asked shyly.

"Bella, you never have to ask," I told her, leaning in to kiss her neck.

The entire week passed in this same manner. While she studied, I worked on her garden, when she was finished, we showered together and then spent the rest of the day going for walks with Seth and grooming the horses together. Bella cried when I told her about the garden. She loved the idea, and I was thrilled. It was an amazing week, and with each passing day, I could see Bella starting to become more comfortable with the routine.

By Friday, I was sure the Bella was finished with her period, as she was back to wearing tight jeans and even tighter t-shirts. I, understandably, couldn't keep my hands to myself. We had planned to go into the city to shop for clothes, but never made it out the front door. We got as far as the couch in the living room, but after almost five days of being limited to kissing, we had to make up for lost time.

So, on Saturday, we actually made it out the front door, me in jeans and black t-shirt. Upon Bella's advice, I put on a pair of black boxer briefs because I would be trying on pants. Bella was wearing a short black skirt and white tank. She looked hot and I have no idea how we actually left the bedroom. I dropped Seth off with Em and Rosie for the day. I hated to leave him. He was like my child. Bella asked Rosie if she needed anything from the city and got a list from her.

"Um, would it be okay if I made Sunday dinner this week?" Bella asked my best friends, shyly. It was sweet, and even I was caught off guard, as she hadn't mentioned anything about that to me.

"Of course, Bella," Rosie said, smiling at her and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much. That is really sweet of you." Bella was blushing and got even redder when Em wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking my girl shopping today," I laughed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her warm cheek.

I patted Em's shoulder and kissed Rosie's forehead, before we left.

The truck ride into town was great, as usual. But then again, any time with Bella was incredible. She was trying to sing to the country songs. She didn't know the lyrics, but by the time the song got about half way through, she had picked up enough to go along with it. It was hilarious and I adored her more for it. She was trying to get into the music that I liked. She was doing this for me. She couldn't really sing, but she looked so excited when she remembered a line in the chorus. I had to really make sure that I focused on the road and not her.

The hour drive to the city went by in a flash. I was not looking forward to shopping for clothes. I mean, I was a guy, but I have never shopped with Bella for clothes, so I was hoping it would be better.

I must have been moping a little, so my girl, being the angel she was, took me straight to a lingerie store. She leaned into my ear. "I'm a 34C on top and a large on the bottom. Pick something out, cowboy." My god. She could whisper in my ear any day.

I found a sheer black under wire bra and matching panties in her size and took it to the cashier. The woman smiled at me, batting her eyelashes. Hello? I was standing there with a gorgeous girl on my arm, buying her underwear. Clearly, I was not on the market.

We hurried out of the store and leaned down to kiss Bella. I didn't know if she needed reassurance, but I didn't want her jealous or upset for the whole trip.

"Okay, you've had your fun," she teased. "Now, we have to focus. I need more appropriate clothes for the farm, and you want a couple of dressy outfits for the city."

"Alright," I half whined.

"Are you going to act like a little boy?" she laughed. "You already got your toy, and we can play with it when we get home."

"Mm, Bella," I sighed. "Why don't we go home now?"

"Edward. I'm not going to listen to you whine about not having good clothes on Monday when we go to my meeting," she said, putting her little hands on her pretty hips.

She looked so sexy when she was demanding. "Okay." She had me convinced. The faster we finished with the shopping, the faster we could get home.

"Good boy," she purred at me. She took my hand and led me into the Gap. I followed her around like a puppy. I didn't know what to pick out, so I let her do her thing.

Once she found out that I was a medium, she picked out a couple of long sleeved dress shirts, some polo shirts, some with long sleeves and some with short, and a couple of dressy sweaters. Just when I thought that my torture wouldn't last too long, she went over to a wall of pants. I may have sighed a little and she turned and raised her eyebrow at me. But her cute little smile slipped out. She was loving this.

"Do you like black, grey, navy, tan?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Um. I don't know. Black?" I said, or asked, really.

She smiled at me. "I like the black, too, Edward," she said. "What size pants do you wear?"

"Uh, 32 waist, 32 long," I told her. She took the info and ran with it. She pulled out a couple of pairs of black khakis that had a narrow leg. She slipped in one dark grey pair, and smiled at me, batting her lashes.

She piled all the clothes in my arms in and pushed me to the dressing room. The attendant smiled at us, and led us back to a room. Bella sat on a little bench and smiled at me in encouragement. "I want to see everything," she said, smiling. I winked at her before closing the door. I took off my clothes and boots and slipped on a navy polo shirt and the grey pants. I opened the door and stood in front of Bella.

She actually blushed when she looked at me. Well, I would be keeping this outfit. "Wow, Edward. You look amazing." She got up and turned me around to see the back. She slid her hand over my hip to my ass. "I love this fit on you," she whispered.

I smirked at her. "So, we're done?" I asked, the hope clearly noticeable in my voice.

"Edward. Throw that outfit over the door. I want to see the black pants on you, too." She smiled as she said it. I loved when she looked at body. Her eyes always looked so hungry.

I closed the door and took off the clothes, draping them over the door. We repeated the process three more times, and decided on two pairs of pants, one grey and one black, the navy polo, one thin grey sweater and a light blue and white pinstriped dress shirt. Bella looked thrilled, so I was happy.

"Okay, now I need to get a pair of boot cut jeans, a little looser to ride the horses, and maybe some t-shirts?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Do I get to see every outfit, too?" I asked, taking her hand as she walked around the store.

"I guess it's only fair," she said, smiling at me.

She ended up getting two pairs of jeans, one dark blue that she liked, and one light pair with little tears in the thighs and knees, at my request. I could just see her walking around the house in those jeans and the new bra I picked out for her.

She bought a bunch of shirts, v-neck, scoop neck, crew neck, I didn't really know the difference, but she seemed happy. She also got a loose, flowing sweater that she wrapped around her like a blanket. She looked cute in it.

Then she remembered that she needed some skirts for Sunday dinner. I asked the woman in the dressing room and she ran and collected about six different skirts for Bella. I passed then over the door for my girl and was treated to one sexy fashion show. She ended up picking out three. One was pleated grey, one was purple with black around the bottom and the last was a black cotton one that hit her knees.

It was a very successful shopping trip and I was happy with everything we got. Bella was upset with me when I bought everything for her, but I explained that I was getting enough enjoyment out of these outfits, that it was more than worth it to me.

She thanked me all the way to the food court. "Bella. Stop it," I laughed. "You're welcome. You only need these clothes because your living with me, so it makes sense that I buy them."

She shook her head at me, but kissed my cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

We ordered some Chinese food and sat together in the food court to have lunch. I didn't often get a chance to eat Chinese food, but I loved it. Bella and I ate off each other's plates, and just laughed and had a great time.

She was the perfect woman for me. She made me actually enjoy shopping. I honestly wouldn't mind going again the next week. I would follow her anywhere and everywhere.

After lunch, Bella and I headed to the grocery store to get the things on Rosie's list and the supplies Bella needed for her first Sunday dinner. She was so excited. She told me that she found a recipe for meatloaf on the internet this week. I was happy that she wanted to do this. I felt like she was doing it for me. She wanted to keep my friends in my life. She was amazing.

We headed home at around two o'clock and got to Em and Rosie's at three. Seth jumped up on Bella and covered her with kisses, making her laugh. She might dress up pretty, and be completely feminine, but she didn't mind the dog and she didn't mind getting dirty. I loved how she had both aspects to her personality. It was beautiful.

Em came to the truck to grab the groceries for Rosie. He tried to give the money for the food, but I wouldn't take it. "Em, you guys watched the dog for me. Forget the money," I told him. He patted my shoulder.

"So, you're a Gap man, now, huh?" he teased as we walked into the house.

Bella heard him as we walked into the kitchen. "He looks gorgeous in Gap clothes," she said, trying to defend me. But, that only encouraged Em.

"Well, we've always known he was a pretty boy," he teased.

I shook my head and laughed. "Okay, we're going. See you two tomorrow." I said, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out the door as I was talking. She was laughing, and so were Em and Rosie. "Thanks for watching my boy."

I helped Bella in the truck, got the dog in the back and headed home, giving my friends a honk and wave as we pulled out. When we got to the house, I passed Bella her little lingerie bag, and winked at her. She ran up the stairs, and I put away the groceries and fed the dog.

I kicked off my boots at the base of the stairs, pulled my shirt over my head half way up and dropped my jeans at the top of the stairs. By the time I got to the bedroom door, I was in my boxer briefs.

When I caught site of Bella in her new underwear set, I knew I had made the right choice. She was gorgeous and I loved her. I looked forward to spending the rest of the afternoon showing her just how much.


	17. Chapter 16  Sunday

**A/N - Thank you to everyone for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing! It really means a lot to me! So, until next Saturday, enjoy!**

Chapter 16 - Sunday

**BPOV**

I woke up on Sunday morning feeling incredible. Maybe, it had a lot to do with the fact that I was in bed with a gorgeous, sexy and completely undressed cowboy. Maybe it was because I had actually woken up before him, for the first time since I was staying here. But, I thought it was mainly because I was going to be cooking Sunday dinner.

I was so excited when Rosie allowed me to participate in this weekly tradition. I didn't want to take over. I just wanted to show them, especially Edward, that I wanted to be a part of their life. Permanently. I really did enjoy this lifestyle.

Life was definitely different here. It was more isolated. It was funny how an entire day was set aside for sharing a meal. I loved the idea. It was very relaxed and highlighted what was important in life; friends and family. Back in the city, I would just order a pizza and go about my day. Eating was an inconvenience. But, those days were gone. I was going to embrace this lifestyle, one hundred percent.

I rolled over to place a kiss on Edward's lips. His hair was crazy from having my hands in it last night. He looked gorgeous. "Hey, cowboy," I whispered. "Good morning."

He smiled before he opened his eyes. "Am I dreaming?" he chuckled. "You're never up before me."

"I'm just really excited about today," I told him. "Couldn't sleep." I wriggled closer to him so I could kiss his chest.

"What? I thought I would have tired you out but good last night," he said, reaching his hands under the blanket to touch my body.

"Mm," I groaned. "Oh, you did, but I'm just so pumped up for today."

"I've been dying to wake up with you since you moved in," he told me. "You up for having a little fun in here, before I go feed the horses?"

"As if I could say no to that offer," I laughed. Edward smirked and rolled over on top of me, kissing and sucking at my neck. I giggled. "Edward, wait," I said, reaching down to bring his head up.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously, looking into my eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if I could maybe come with you this morning to feed the horses?" I asked. "I want to help out."

Edward dropped his head down to my shoulder, placing tiny kisses on it. "Bella," he sighed. "First things, first. Please do not feel obligated to do chores around here. It's my job. This is what I do. You're a student. You're busy enough, okay." He kissed the side of my jaw. "But, that being said, if you want to go out and see the horses, you are more than welcome. Or if you want to learn how to do something out here, just say the word and I'll show you. You don't need to ask my permission, alright?"

I smiled. His love for me was never more evident than when he spoke from his heart. It was a beautiful feeling. "Alright," I whispered. "Thank you."

He smiled back at me, a fire in his eyes. "Anything else we need to talk about, or…" he trailed off, looking down at my bare chest. I couldn't hold back my laughter. He was such a guy. Edward laughed with me, dropping his head to my chest. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"No," I giggled. "It's alright. I feel the same way about you. Now where were we?" Edward smirked at me, before finishing what he started.

A half hour later, I laid in bed, wrapped in a sheet, watching as Edward walked around the room looking for his jeans. "Wait, Edward. You weren't wearing them when you came in here last night," I said, sadly putting an end to the show.

"You're right," he laughed, walking out of the room. He came back in a minute later wearing his jeans. "Come on, gorgeous," he said with a smirk. Oddly enough, I felt a little self conscious to just walk around the room without my clothes. Clearly, I was not as comfortable in my skin as Edward was.

"Can you pass me a t-shirt or something, please?" I asked, clutching the sheet to my chest.

"Of course, Bella," he said, smiling sympathetically at me. "I understand that you're a little shy, but Bella, I love everything about you, okay? You don't need to hide from me." He brought over a flannel shirt, and leaned down to kiss me. He ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you."

I smiled up at him. I slid my arms through the sleeves of the shirt and then stood up, buttoning it up. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, moving them up and down over his bare back. "Walking around naked is different from what you see in bed. I feel like I'm on display," I explained.

"It's alright, Bella. Don't do anything you don't want to. I'm not trying to pressure you," Edward said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "You don't mind that I do it, though, right?"

I laughed. "Mind? Edward, you are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on," I told him honestly. "I love that you are comfortable with this sexy body." I leaned in and bit his chest, lightly. He was smirking at me, as I walked over to the dresser and pulled on some panties, a pair of jeans and my running shoes.

He pulled a white tank over is head and his work boots on his feet. He took my hand and led me downstairs. We were greeted by an overly excited, Seth. I really loved this dog. Edward gave him a good scruffing and was talking to him like a baby. It was adorable.

The dog followed us outside to the stable. The sun was just rising in the east making the sky a beautiful neon pink. I would never stop being amazed by the beauty here. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Edward said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"It's gorgeous," I said, almost in a whisper. Edward smiled at me, he seemed so happy that I was happy here.

We walked into the stable. "Hi, guys," I said to the horses. "I've missed you." I walked up to Cinnamon and petted her nose. Sugar whinnied, so I walked over and patted her as well. They were so beautiful, but I knew almost nothing about how to take care of them.

**EPOV**

I loved watching Bella interacting with the animals. She was so beautiful. And, she wasn't afraid of them. They could sense that and they seemed to like her. I was happy that she wanted to help me with the horses this morning. I didn't want her to think she had to work around here. I would never make her, as she didn't know how, but if she wanted to, because she enjoyed it, then I would be happy to show her. Plus, it just meant that I got to spend more time with her, and I was up for that.

"Okay, Bella. I like to feed them their grain while they're separated, so we can make sure they all get to eat. Nutmeg is a bit of a pig, so we need to make sure the girls get their share," I told her.

"Does he not let them at the feeder?" she asked.

"Well, with horses, like with all animals, really, there is the top horse of the social order, who will eat more than he needs, leaving the others with not enough. But, there's a couple of tricks we can use, to make sure our girls are getting their breakfast," I explained. "Horses can get violent with each other, but my Nutmeg is a good boy," I told her, stroking my horse's nose.

"Okay, so what do they eat?" Bella asked, looking around the stable. I smiled at her. She honestly wanted to know this stuff. How I got so lucky, I would never know.

"Well, I have some beet pellets that I soaked in water overnight," I told her going over to the pan. "First we put some grain feed in their buckets," I told her, scooping some into a bucket. Bella came over and I passed her the scoop, so she could fill the other two. "Good girl," I told her, leaning over to kiss the side of her head. "Now we put a couple of the beet pellets on top, and then take our babies their breakfast." I hoped she noticed that I said 'our.' I wanted her to know that she could share everything I had.

She smiled at me, picking up one of the feed buckets. We walked over to Sugar and I opened her stall door, so Bella could set the food down. We repeated the process for Cinnamon and Nutmeg. Then we got each of the horses some fresh water. We left the horses to eat and walked outside. I had some pasture land fenced off for the horses, so Bella and I went in and I showed her how to clean and fill the water troughs. We then went and got some hay, making four small piles.

I could see Bella was getting out of breath a little, but she wasn't complaining. She would look up at me and smile from time to time. I was proud of her for trying this. We went back to the stable and led the horses out one by one over to the pasture.

"Do you want to ride again, tonight?" I asked Bella, once I had closed the gate.

"I would love that, Edward," she said, smiling. "But, right now, I feel icky, and I need a shower." She was laughing as she said it, though, so I knew she didn't really mind.

"Okay, go have a shower, and I'll clean out the stalls," I told her, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Thank you for your help, this morning."

"Oh, I thought we were done," she said. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

I chuckled at her. "Bella. This is not a job you want. Trust me. Go have your shower. I'll be in soon." She smiled at me before jogging up to the house. Mm, I loved that girl. I knew these mornings would be rare, as she usually did her studying and writing in the morning, but it was nice to work the farm with her. I really enjoyed showing her things and teaching her about the animals.

I was amazed with how eager she was to learn, as well. She was trying so hard to make this life work for herself, and for me. I was so proud of her, and would keep telling her that, so she knew that I understood the effort she was putting in.

I smiled as I cleaned out the stalls, thinking of my girl upstairs in the shower. I was thrilled that she had woken up early today. She was definitely more of the sleeping in type. I couldn't blame her, though. I would do it, too, if I didn't have the horses to look after. But I loved this lifestyle and it seemed to be working out for us.

**BPOV**

It felt so good to have a shower after being out in the stable. I felt grimy and dirty, but it had all been worth it. I loved spending time with Edward and even more, I loved watching him in his element. He was amazing. He cared so much for his animals and it showed by the way he was with them.

I wanted to go outside with him today, because I wanted to see what he did everyday before I woke up. I knew he worked hard out here, but seeing it first hand was an eye opener. I admired his commitment.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to our bedroom. I pulled on my new purple skirt, that hit my knees, my new bra and a black tank top. It was still hot out for late September, but I was happy with my more Sunday dinner appropriate skirt.

I headed downstairs and I saw Edward in the kitchen feeding Seth. "Hi, Edward," I said, walking into the kitchen and going to the fridge to make us something to eat. "I'm starving. What do you want for breakfast?"

He chuckled. "You."

I giggled at him. "Well, you can't have me right now. After we eat, I have a bunch of prep work to do for dinner."

He winked at me. "Fine. If I have to settle for food, I really like ham," he told me, smiling.

"Okay. Go get cleaned up. I want to hug you," I told him.

"I'll be right down," he laughed, turning and running up the stairs.

I smiled after him. I was so in love. I started up some coffee and then went to the fridge and found Edward's ham slices. I fried two of them, and then got another pan to fry some eggs. I made some toast and then assembled two big ham and egg sandwiches.

Edward was back down just as I set the food on the table. He was wearing his new navy blue polo shirt that he got yesterday with a pair of clean jeans. He pulled me to him and leaned down to kiss me. He smelled so delicious, I was starting to think that I wanted him for breakfast.

"Smells great, Bella. Thank you," Edward said, pulling out my chair for me, before he sat down. He practically inhaled his sandwich, making me laugh as I ate my breakfast. "If this is what you make in ten minutes, I can't wait to see what you have planned for this afternoon."

I smiled at him. "Would you tell me even if you didn't like my dinner?" I asked, putting the last on my breakfast on his plate. He smiled at me, popping the rest of my toast in his mouth.

"This is so good," he said, toast crumbs flying out of his mouth, making me laugh. He took a drink of his coffee, before leaning over to kiss me. "Bella. I'm going to like it. I guarantee it."

"I could mess it up," I said, testing him.

"Bella, I'm a guy. I'll eat anything, even if it's burnt, okay?" He reassured me. "Plus, you will have made it, so I'm going to love it."

I smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you, so much, Edward." I said. "I'm just so happy. Everything is perfect."

Edward smiled back at me. "It is, Sunshine," he said, reaching out to brush his fingers on my cheek. "I'm so proud of you for really trying out here. I mean, working with the horses, and cooking dinner for me and my friends. Bella, it's all just amazing to me. I'm so glad you feel happy out here. I know it's really different from everything you're used to, but I just want to make sure you know that I appreciate all that you do."

I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes. Edward was the sweetest man alive and he was mine. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered. I took a deep breath and smiled. "I loved working with you this morning. I mean, I knew you worked hard, but actually seeing you out there, well, it was incredible. You work so hard, and your animals love you."

He smiled. "It doesn't feel like work to me, though. I love being with the animals. But, Bella. That reminds me. I think I've told you this before, but I really want you to think of everything out here as yours, too. Even the animals, okay?" he said, reaching over to pull me on his lap. "You belong here." He leaned in to kiss my neck.

"You really make me feel that way," I said, running my hands through his hair. "But, my hot, sexy, sweet cowboy. I see that you're trying to sweet talk me, and then distract me with your hot kisses. But, it's not going to work right now. I have things to do."

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. You figured me out," he laughed. "I just can't help it. You are so gorgeous and irresistible."

"Well, I love you for trying," I giggled.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked.

"Um, maybe you could bring me my laptop from the office, so I have access to the recipe?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course. You are so cute," he said, smiling and kissing my lips, once, twice, three times. He stood up and set me down. "One laptop, coming up." I watched his sexy bum walk out of the room, before I took our breakfast dishes to the sink to clean up my working area.

I filled the sink to wash the dishes, when I felt Edward sneak up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me away from the sink, making me laugh in surprise. "You do your computer, cooking thing and I'll wash these dishes for you," he said.

"Aw, thank you, handsome," I said. "Oh and you look amazing in your new shirt, by the way."

He laughed. "Thank you. It's your first Sunday dinner and I thought I should dress up for it."

"I really appreciate that, Edward. You are so amazingly perfect to me," I said, leaning against the counter, watching him wash the dishes.

"Sunshine, you deserve to be treated perfectly. You have such a good heart and I love you," he said. I loved that Edward was so in touch with his feelings, but so tough and manly at the same time. He was amazing.

"I love you, too," I said.

I walked over to the counter, beside Edward, and started peeling potatoes. I had a five pound bag on the counter and I decided I'd make them all.

"What are you making?" Edward asked, placing his coffee cup on the drying rack.

"Um, I thought mashed potatoes would be good with meatloaf," I told him. "Do you think so?"

"That sounds delicious to me, Bella," he said, smiling.

So, I continued peeling and chopping, filling a large pot with water and potatoes. I set it on the stove top, but didn't turn the heat on, yet. Next, I looked up my meatloaf recipe.

I got out my onions, ground beef, breadcrumbs, brown sugar and ketchup. Edward was long since done the dishes and had already driven to the end of the property to pick up his newspaper. He was now sitting at the kitchen table, alternating between reading the paper and watching me try to figure out my recipe.

He was always smiling at me. I found it to be both encouraging and distracting. I knew he was happy with me trying to make dinner. He was just happy in general and that made me feel good. He was supporting my efforts here, and that was reassuring to me. But, on the flip side, he was so gorgeous, and a part of me wanted to just sit down and watch him be beautiful.

Normally, Edward was always doing something. He had this never ending energy and dedication to the farm. He always found something to do out here. But this morning, it was like he was dedicating his time to me. I think he knew I was nervous about making this dinner perfect, so he was offering his moral support.

I finished assembling my meatloaves. I made two, because I knew how much Edward could eat, so I had to double it considering we expecting Emmett. I put them in the oven at eleven o'clock and then started to clean up.

Edward took that as his cue and got up to wash my bowls and utensils. I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me. "Well? Did it go okay so far?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think it's going to work, actually," I said. I looked down and then back up at Edward. "Um, do you think Rosie will notice if I make my gravy from a package?"

Edward laughed. "You are so adorable," he said, drying his hands on a towel and walking over to me. He leaned down, putting his hands on my shoulders, as he pulled me into a deep kiss. He pulled back slowly, before looking into my eyes. "No, Bella. She won't notice. You're doing really good."

I smiled up at him. "We'll see," I laughed. "I'll bet you she notices."

He smiled against my lips. "What do you want to bet me?"

I kissed his lips once more, before going over to the stove to turn on the heat for the potatoes. "Um, I don't know. I'm not good with bets. You come up with something," I told him, a little nervous about the bet. I usually lost bets, so I was definitely unsure about this.

"Hmm," he said, tapping his chin. "If I win and Rosie doesn't notice the gravy, I get to decide what we do for the whole day after your meeting tomorrow. And if you win, you can pick anywhere on my body for my next tattoo."

I smiled. "Why does this seem like a win/win situation for me?" I laughed.

"Because, you deserve to win," he told me. "Plus, it's a pretty good deal for me, too," he said winking.

I smiled. I was sort of hoping Edward won this bet. I wanted to know what he had planned for us for the next afternoon. "Okay. Deal," I said, reaching my hand out to shake his.

He took my hand gently, but drew me close to his body. "I want to seal this deal with a kiss, Bella," he said before leaning in for a kiss. "Now, that we've got that settled, do you need any more help?"

"Um, well, I guess you could set the table," I said, going over to check my dinner.

By one o'clock, I had everything done. My meatloaves sliced and under tinfoil, my potatoes mashed, my carrots steamed and my packaged gravy in a serving bowl. Edward had set the table and I was pacing nervously.

"They're here," Edward said, walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. Seth ran to the front door and Edward and I followed. Emmett and Rosie came in the house, Rosie holding a small bunch of wild roses, that she passed to me.

"Oh, they're beautiful. Thank you," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"It smells great in here, Bella," Emmett said smiling. "When do we eat?"

"Oh, right now. Everything is ready," I said. I felt Edward take my hand. I looked over at him and smiled. He gave my hand a squeeze as we walked to the kitchen together. I set the flowers on the counter, before I uncovered everything and sat down beside Edward. "I made the meatloaf from scratch with a recipe I found on the internet," I said, rambling a little, while everyone filled their plates.

"Well, it looks delicious, Bella," Rosie said with a smile. She took the spoon and drizzled some gravy on her mashed potatoes. She took at bite and looked up at me smiling. "Amazing gravy," she added.

I looked at Edward and he looked back at me, smiling. He had won the bet. Rosie didn't call me out on my packaged gravy. I figured, even if she could tell it wasn't from scratch, Edward knew she would never say anything.

I guessed my very first Sunday dinner was turning out pretty well. I was definitely getting into this country life. And, I was loving it.


	18. Chapter 17  Antics and An Accident

**A/N - Happy Saturday! The best day of the week! Thank you so much for reading! It's cold and snowy here in Alberta today, so it's nice to be back in the warm days of September. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17 - Antics and An Accident

**EPOV**

My sweet Bella. I knew she was going to lose the bet over her gravy. Rosie would never say a word to her about it. She was one of the closest people in the world to me, and I knew she would never do anything to make me upset. She knew Bella was everything to me. Working in the diner her whole life, she probably could tell that the gravy was from a package, but Bella didn't need to know that. And, I thought it was delicious, anyway. I had meant what I told Bella at breakfast, that I would love anything she made for me, because she made it. I was turning sappy, and everything I said and did was to make her happy. But, in the process, I had never been more content in my life.

Throughout dinner, which Em and I literally inhaled, Bella was asking Rosie about the baby. "When are you due, Rosie?" Bella asked her.

"Oh, they think around mid to late April," she said, smiling. "I'm so excited for this baby." She was absolutely glowing when she talked about the baby. This little person was so loved already.

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy of a girl?" Bella asked, excitedly. "Or, would you rather be surprised.

"We just want the baby to be healthy," Rosie said. "I want to be surprised, though. Emmy thinks the baby is a boy, but I think she's a girl."

I laughed at that. Em was the ultimate outdoorsman. A man's man. But, when he was with Rosie, his soft side shone through. He said he wanted a boy, but if he became a father to a sweet baby girl, he would love her with his whole heart. That baby would be a daddy's girl.

"Stop calling my Henry a girl," Em laughed, lovingly placing his hand on Rosie's stomach.

She smiled warmly at him. "And I'm sure Vera doesn't want you referring to her as a he." Rosie said, setting her hand over Em's.

I looked over at Bella and she had her hands clasped together against her chest and a wide smile on her face. She had such a look of longing on her face. I couldn't wait to share these moments with her.

It was obvious that Bella and I wouldn't be thinking about babies for some time to come, as Bella had her education to focus on, but it was nice to see that she was thinking along the same wavelengths that I was.

After dinner, Bella made tea and coffee and we all sat out on the deck. "Put in a flowerbed, eh?" Em said to me, punching me in the arm, making me laugh. I could take the teasing. I would do anything to make Bella happy.

"It's a garden," I corrected him, chuckling.

"Oh, Edward. That's really sweet," Rosie said with a smile.

"I'm excited," Bella said. "I was thinking of fresh herbs and maybe tomatoes?" I smiled at the fact that she did really like the garden I made her. And, maybe a little more just thinking about how sexy she was going to look working in her garden. It was going to be hard work to focus on the farm, come spring, with Bella out here as the sexiest damn distraction known to mankind.

Rosie and Em left shortly after, and Bella and I went up to our room to change. She was still up for the horseback tonight. When she pulled off her tank top, I noticed she was wearing the sheer bra from yesterday. I flopped down on the bed, with my arms behind my head so I could watch her. My girl was gorgeous. She laughed. "Edward."

"What? You're beautiful," I told her. "Will you wear those new jeans with the tears in them?" When I saw her in changing room wearing them, I had pictured her in this bra.

"Okay, if that's what you want," she said, going to get them out of the bag in the corner of the room. She tore off the tags, pulled off her skirt and pulled on the jeans. She was positively sinful, especially with the little smile she had on her face.

She walked over to me and leaned over to kiss me. I reached up and pulled her onto the bed. "You are so sexy, Bella," I whispered, as she laughed. She looked ever better when she laughed. I ran my fingers through her hair. "Jesus, I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," she said. "But, are we going to go ride the horses, now, or are you keeping me in this bed all night?"

"Well, that does sound tempting, but I love watching you on Cinnamon. Two beautiful creatures," I told her, leaning in to nip at her shoulder. I got out of bed and pulled off my new shirt and put on a white t-shirt. I tossed Bella a black t-shirt. "Put that on, sweetheart, or we won't be going anywhere."

She smiled at me and pulled it on really slowly. I loved how she teased me. She was so damn perfect. She pulled on her running shoes and I slid on my boots. "Bella, we're going to have to get you some boots," I told her.

"You don't like my black running shoes?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me. "I think they're cute."

I walked over to the bed and leaned over her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed my forehead. "You're shoes are adorable, but you still need boots. Plus. I think you'd look hot in them, so humour me, okay?" I chuckled, as I walked us down the hallway.

"Mm, okay." Bella agreed, leaning in to suck on my neck.

I set her down n the living room and went to get to the shotgun. Out here, you never knew if you were going to run into any wildlife.

We got outside and Bella played with Seth while I saddled up the horses. Seth just loved Bella, and I was so happy that she was a dog person. I led the horses over to Bella, before bringing Sugar over to the corral. I didn't want to leave her alone in the pasture land.

"Okay, pretty girl, ready to ride?" I asked Bella, helping her up onto Cinnamon's back.

"I'm ready," she said, smiling. I loved seeing her happy on the horse. She wasn't just humouring me. That was the most important thing to me. I didn't want to make her ride if she didn't enjoy it. But seeing the peaceful look on her face and just the sheer happiness of her smile, I knew she loved the horses and riding.

After mounting Nutmeg, I whistled to Seth to follow us, and I started off with a slow trot. I could hear Cinnamon follow me. She was a perfect trail horse, because she was content to follow. I loved the connection she was building with Bella. I knew that Bella tried to treat all the horses the same, because she was sweet like that, but Cinnamon really took to Bella.

We rode up the gravel road to the highway, then headed east to circle the property. I liked to check the land, and make sure everything looked alright at least once a week. I slowed and rode beside Bella so I could talk to her.

"You look so pretty on that horse," I told her, looking at her face.

She smiled. "Thanks. You look pretty hot, yourself," she giggled. "So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for us tomorrow after my meeting?" she asked. She could clearly not handle secrets being kept from her. I loved it.

"No, sorry. I won the bet, and the day is mine," I told her, gloating a little.

She pouted a little and batted her eyelashes at me. "Well, you look beautiful, and incredibly sexy with those pouty lips, but it's not going to help you," I told her, giving her a smirk.

"Okay, stop looking so smug," she said, giving Cinnamon a little squeeze with her legs. The horse started galloping and I was proud of her for initiating a little speed with the horse. She usually waited for me to ask if she wanted to ride faster. She was a tiger, that was for sure. Nutmeg did not like being left behind, so we galloped up beside her. I wish I had a camera with me. She took my breath away. Her long hair was blowing, her cheeks were a little flushed, she was leaning into the horse and she was laughing as she rode. She was a beauty, and she was mine. I never loved her more than I did in that moment.

As we reached the back corner of the land we slowed up and turned back west, riding behind the pasture land and then over to the back yard. This was the area of the land you could see from our bedroom window. It was peaceful and quiet. I dismounted my horse and threw the reins over the low tree branch on the huge old tree. I put my arms up to Bella and she held onto my shoulders, as I lifted her off of Cinnamon. I put Cinnamon's reins over the branch, and took Bella's hand, leading her to the soft grass at the base of the tree. Seth took off over to the corral, and then likely back to lay on the deck.

The sun was getting low in the western sky and the sky was pink and purple. Bella laid down on her back and smiled up at me. She was breathing hard. "Tired," I asked her, laying down beside her. I was lightly tracing my fingers along her stomach, thinking back to the delicate way Em and Rosie touched their unborn baby.

"Well, I might have a little energy left," she said, winking at me.

I threw my head back and laughed at her. "Just a little, huh?" I laughed. "Well, that's no good to me."

She smiled and sat up, ripping her shirt off. "Maybe I have more than a little," she said, reaching behind her and taking off her bra.

She started undoing her jeans, and I chuckled. "Bella, do you remember the first day we met?" I asked, caressing her body.

"Of course," she said, tugging her jeans over her hips. I chuckled at how eager she was.

"I asked you and Jessica to change into jeans because we would be riding into the brush, and you were worried if the neighbours could see you," I said, reminiscing. "And now you're laying naked in the grass under the old tree in the backyard."

She laughed, reaching up to pull my t-shirt off. "What are you trying to say, Edward?" she said, pressing a kiss over my heart.

Her fingers were working quickly on the button and fly of my jeans. I laughed. "Nothing. I'm just glad that you feel comfortable out here, that's all."

She pulled me on top of her. "Of course I feel comfortable. It's my home," she said, grabbing my the back of my hair and bringing my mouth to meet hers in a passionate kiss. I guess that was the end of that conversation. We spent the next hour just enjoying each other as the sun moved lower in the sky.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were laying in the grass behind the house. I was watching the sky and Edward was watching me. The air was so fresh, but it was getting cool. I knew we had to get dressed and take the horses back to the stable for the night, but I didn't want to move.

Edward had his hand placed gently on my stomach, again. I didn't have to ask him what he was thinking. I knew that babies had been on his mind for the last week. I loved that he wanted forever with me. And I wanted that with him, too. But, not quite yet. After my graduation, we could talk about it again, but it was nice to know that Edward was thinking of the future.

"I used to play out here when I was a kid," Edward told me, breaking the silence. I turned my head to look into his eyes. "I had a plastic horse and I'd make him gallop around the tree," Edward said, chuckling a little at the memory.

I reached my hand up and lightly ran my fingertips over his lips. "I'll bet you were an adorable little boy," I whispered.

"I was quiet," he said. "I didn't have many friends because I was home schooled and kept on the farm. I liked that little horse and I liked to draw."

I felt like crying. Edward had always been alone. Even at the diner and the very first day that we met, I seemed to fill a void for him. He's seemed so happy these last two weeks since I'd moved in, and even the three weeks prior to that through our 'long distance' relationship. We were in love and I would never leave him and make him feel that alone, again.

"I love you, Edward, so much. I love this farm and I love this lifestyle." I laughed. "I never thought that this was where my life would lead me. I never imagined that the camping trip I would take with my best friend would bring me to you. But, it did. And, Edward, I knew from the minute I first saw you and first spoke to you, that everything was different, everything was changing. But, I have never been happier and I hope that I make you feel the same way." I held the tears back, but I wanted him to know how special he made me feel.

Edward moved his hand up my body to my cheek, before he leaned in to kiss me lightly. "Don't look so sad, Bella," he whispered. "Everything is perfect now. And I do feel the same way." He smirked a little, looking down at my body. "Plus, you are way more fun to play with, than a little plastic horse."

I laughed. "And you are such a guy." I sat up and pulled my bra back on, and then slipped on my t-shirt. Edward just laid there watching me. "Come on, you. You're horses are tired of your antics. They're hungry, and I could use a snack, too."

Edward laughed at me. "My antics?" He sat up and took my hand, pulling me onto his legs. "You seem to like my antics."

I giggled. "I love everything about you, cowboy." I pressed a long, hard kiss to his lips. "Now, lets go tuck our babies in, so I can take you to bed."

He laughed, again. I was so happy that I had the power to make him act this carefree. We got dressed and walked the horses back to the corral. While, Edward took their saddles off, I went over to Sugar to pet her nose and pay her a little attention. I wished I could ride her, too. I kissed her on the nose, so she knew that she was loved.

"No wonder the animals all love you," Edward said from behind me.

We brushed down the horses and took then back into their stalls. Edward was hanging the saddles up and I was just leaving Sugar's stall, when I turned to fast and hit the top of my cheek, just below my right eye, on the stall latch.

"Ow, shoot," I said, holding my hands up to my cheek. Edward was right there.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" He was looking me over for injuries and pulling at my hands. He uncovered my eyes, and gasped.

"Shit, Bell. Can you see?" he asked, tenderly touching under my eye.

"Yeah. It just really hurts," I told him, those unwelcome tears that come with pain, started to gather in my eyes. "I just bumped into the latch. Does it look that bad?" I asked, going only on the horrified look on Edward's face.

"It's really red and you're probably going to have a black eye," he told me. He sat me down on the little bench and locked up the stall. He turned out the lights, and came over to lift me up. I sniffled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, sunshine. Let's go get some ice," Edward said softly.

"I'm okay, Edward. They're just involuntary tears," I tried to reassure him, even though it hurt so badly.

"I know that hurts, Bella. I've done it, too," Edward said, walking up the porch steps. "I'm going to change those latches. It's a poorly designed mechanism, anyway." Edward was talking to himself, now. I loved how he was so overprotective of me. He was so caring and so loving. He was going to make a great father.

I had my eyes closed, but I knew we were going up the stairs. Edward sat me on the lid of the toilet and started running the water in the bathtub. "Edward, you don't need to do all this."

"Yes, I do, Bella. We had a perfect day, and I don't want it to end like this. I want you to be able to relax." I stood up and Edward undressed me and helped me to get in the tub. I relaxed immediately. "I'll go get you some ice. I'll be right back," he said, smiling at me.

I felt bad for ruining the day with my carelessness, but accidents happened. I was a little worried about having a black eye. We were going to the university the next day and I had a meeting with Dr. Hale. People usually assumed the worst when they saw a black eye, and I didn't want anyone to think badly of Edward. Edward was the sweetest man I had ever known and I knew he would never raise his hand to me. Ever.

I looked over to the open bathroom door and saw Seth standing there, looking at me. I made kissy sounds to him, so he came over. He wagged his tail at me and licked my left cheek. It was almost like he knew I was hurt and he was checking on me. "Thank you, puppy." I said to him. "I'm okay."

Edward walked in the bathroom with an ice pack. He smiled when he saw Seth and crouched down beside the dog, reaching over me and lightly holding the ice on my cheek. It felt really good. "How's that?" Edward asked, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"It feels great. Thank you so much," I told him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After my bathwater started to get cold, Edward dried me off and brought me my robe. I giggled at the fact that he was babying me. It was sweet. I went to lay down in the bed and Edward ran for a quick shower. I must have dosed off, but I woke up when I felt the bed move.

"Hey, sunshine. Are you still hungry?" Edward asked. I noticed he was wearing boxer briefs and was holding a bowl of ice cream covered in berries.

I smiled. "That looks great," I told him, taking the bowl. I scooped a spoonful of ice cream and a blueberries and brought it up to Edward's mouth. He smiled and opened his mouth. I loved watching him eat. He had really pretty lips for a man and his jaw was just plain sexy. He chuckled at me, as I helped myself to a scoop with a raspberry.

We alternated scoops until the bowl was empty. Edward shut out the lights and we snuggled up close together. I felt so loved and content.

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed two things. The first was that Edward was gone, so he must have been feeding the horses. The second was that my face was killing me. I got up and walked to the bathroom. My cheek was a little swollen and under my eye, was a purple bruise. I went into the medicine cabinet and took a painkiller for the soreness. I had a quick shower and dried my hair. I left my hair down, and then walked into our room and pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a pink blouse. I got out my heaviest concealer and tried to cover the bruise. It was still visible, but it looked way better.

Edward came in the bathroom and pulled off his shirt and jeans. "Good morning, sunshine. You look beautiful," he said, stepping in the shower. I smiled at how comfortable we were with each other. "How's your cheek?"

"It hurts, but I think I covered it up alright," I told him, as I grabbed my toothbrush to brush my teeth.

"We'll put some more ice on it, okay?" Edward said, before he started singing a country song to me, that I hadn't heard before. I thought it was cute that he sang in the shower. He got out of the shower and I passed him a towel, admiring his gorgeous body as he dried off. "What should I wear today?" he asked.

"Nothing. My god, you're a gorgeous man," I told him, smiling. "I wish I wasn't dressed."

Edward just laughed at me. "And I thought I was insatiable."

Edward went to our room to get dressed and I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made scrambled eggs and toast. Edward came downstairs and I was glad I was sitting down. He was wearing his new black pants and grey sweater. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Edward, you look amazing," I told him honestly. He was still my cowboy, but he looked so professional in those clothes. But, it was funny. As handsome as he was dressed like this, I preferred him in his jeans and t-shirts. They suited him.

After we ate, I ran to the office to get my papers for my meeting. I heard Edward outside and went out to join him. He had Seth in the back of the truck and was tossing a duffle bag over the tailgate.

"What's the bag for?" I asked, giving Edward's bum a pinch.

He turned around and kissed my lips gently. "You'll find out soon. I told you, today is a surprise," he said, smiling. "Do you have everything for your meeting?" he asked, helping me into the truck. He came around to the driver's side and got in, starting the truck.

"Yes, I have everything. I'm really happy with what I have for Dr. Hale this week," I told him. "The books we picked up in the library were great."

"I'm glad the paper is coming along, Bella," he said, smiling. "I don't know if I tell you enough, but I am so proud of you. You are such an intelligent woman and I feel so lucky to have you."

"Oh, Edward. You are so sweet. Thank you so much," I told him. "I feel the same way about you." We dropped of Seth with Rosie and then headed on the highway back to the city.

I was excited to get my meeting out of the way, today. I knew I had done good work and I was looking forward to showing my supervisor what I had accomplished. But, mostly, I wanted to see what Edward had in store for me today. I didn't want to spend time with another man. I wanted my surprise.


	19. Chapter 18  Concern and Comfort

**A/N - Happy first Saturday of February to you all! Thank you so much for all of your support! Enjoy, and have a great week! **

Chapter 18 - Concern and Comfort

**BPOV**

The drive into the city went too quickly, like it usually did. I loved every second that I spent with Edward. Edward parked in the lot and took my hand as we walked into the university together. I noticed a couple of girls checking Edward out. But, I couldn't really blame them. And, Edward was completely oblivious to them. He kept looking at me and smiling. He looked hot in his black pants and grey sweater. In fact if I didn't have a meeting in ten minutes, I would be spending my time taking the clothes off of him.

We walked into the building where Dr. Hale's office was and walked over to the blue couch in the hallway. We sat down waiting for my turn. His office door was closed about three quarters of the way, but I could hear talking.

I was rifling though my notes, making sure I had everything in order, so I didn't see Jess walk out of Dr. Hale's office. "Hey, guys. Looking hot, Edward," she said, making him laugh that warm sexy chuckle from deep in his chest. I got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you, Jess," I said. I wanted to sit and chat with her for a minute, but Dr. Hale came to his office door.

"Miss Swan," he said, standing in his door, looking a little arrogant. Normally, I found his demeanour to be quite pleasant, but today, he seem rather bristly.

"I'll be right outside," Edward said, sounding a little territorial. I smiled at him over my shoulder. I loved when he was possessive. I thought it was incredibly sexy.

I walked into my supervisor's office and sat in the metal framed chair with the pink and grey wool cushions. I could never understand why universities bought such ugly chairs.

"Good morning, Dr. Hale," I said, as he sat across from me, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his desk. I was looking down at my papers, and pulled out the stack of ten pages I had written. "I feel like I've made quite a bit of progress on this section. And the books that you suggested were great."

I passed him the papers, but he didn't take them immediately. He was looking at my face. At first, I was a little creeped out, by how intently he was looking at me, but then I remembered the bruise. I instinctively reached up to touch it.

He dropped his head and sighed. He reached out to place his hand on mine; the one holding my forgotten assignment. "Isabella. I realize that I am your supervisor, and therefore, your superior. We have, however, known one another for a few years, and I would hope that you are aware that if you ever need anything, you can talk to me." He spoke quietly, so that no one outside the door would be able to hear his voice.

I was a little shocked, to say the least. I figured that people may assume the worst when they saw my black eye, but I didn't expect Dr. Hale to say anything about it. But, what I didn't like, was that he had his hand over mine. The gesture, which I assumed was to comfort me, felt possessive. I didn't want any other man, besides Edward, to ever act that way with me.

I pulled my hand back and held it to my chest. "Excuse me?" It was all I could get out. I did not see him as a confidant. He was my superior. That was the extent of the relationship.

He shook his head, dropping his chin down to his chest for a moment before looking up at me. "Isabella, if he's hurting you, I…" Dr. Hale started to say.

As much as I maybe should have appreciated that he cared, I was suddenly furious. I came to this meeting because I had accomplished a lot in these past two weeks. I was proud of my work and I wanted to talk about it.

"Look, Dr. Hale," I said, sharply. "My personal life is just that, personal. This is my new chapter, which I'm quite happy with." I stood up and set my work in front of him. "Do you have my corrections from our last meeting?" I asked.

I felt the immediate need to get out of the office as quickly as possible. I felt like one of two things was going to happen if I didn't. I would blow up at him, risking my professional relationship with him, and likely my status as a graduate student, or I would cry. My face was red; I could feel it.

He stood up in front of me. "Isabella, please sit down." he said, calmly. "Allow me to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you, and I'd very much like to continue with the meeting today. But, if you would rather reschedule, that's fine, too."

I took a deep breath and sat down. "No, no. Today is fine. We came all the way into town, so…" I trailed off taking another deep breath. "I'm sorry, Dr. Hale." I felt a little stupid for overreacting. But the idea that Edward would do anything to hurt me was so insane, so ludicrous, that I couldn't help but react.

"Don't apologize, Isabella," he said. He looked like he was about to reach his hand across the desk again, but stopped himself. "Okay, so let's talk about your research." And with that, the subject of my black eye was dropped. We spent the next half hour going over my chapter and what I should work on for our next meeting. After getting over the initial tension, Dr. Hale and I were able to get through the rest of the meeting without any problems.

At the end of the meeting, Dr. Hale stood up and reached out to shake my hand. He patted it with his left hand. "And, Isabella, I meant what I said, at the start of the meeting. I'm just an e-mail, or phone call away."

I nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Look. I bumped my eye on the farm. There is nothing wrong. But, thank you for your concern. I'll see you in two weeks," I said, taking my hand from his, and picking up my notes. I turned and left the office, without another look back.

**EPOV**

I hated meeting days. I knew Bella had to meet with her supervisor twice a month, but I was already tired of it, and this was the first meeting I was going to. I was all about Bella finishing the degree. I loved that she was so smart and that she was learning and happy. I just hated that Dr. Hale.

I knew that he hated me. That much was obvious. And the feeling was mutual I just didn't want the hatred between us to get in the way of Bella's work. She was incredibly excited about the work she'd done these last two weeks on a particular chapter. I was so proud of her. She was doing remarkably well adjusting to farm life and still making time for her research.

I think that today's meeting was a way for her to prove to herself that she was coping. And that she could do it all. She was still focusing on her education, while living with me and everything that came with it.

I still felt really bad about the bruise on her face. She had bumped her eye in the stable, but I knew right away what everyone would think. They would think that I was hitting her. And that hurt. I have never been anything but careful and loving with her. I loved her with my whole heart and soul. I would do everything in my power to keep her with me for the rest of my life. I had never been able to understand how a man could hit a woman, all such precious and beautiful creatures. So, the idea that anyone would look at me, like I could be one of those spineless monsters, made me sick.

I was happy to see Bella's best friend, Jess when we arrived. Bella always looked so happy to see her. I loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was with someone she truly loved. I was so thrilled with the plans I had made for today. I had called Jess this morning, accidentally waking her up in the process, to see if she wanted to meet us for lunch. I knew Bella missed her friend, so I figured that Bella might like to spend some time with her after her meeting. Of course, Jess was thrilled at the idea. She said she would wait with me during Bella's appointment and then we would leave straight from there.

When her supervisor called her into his office, the jealous side of me took over and I had to let her know that I would be right outside of the door. It went without saying and I knew Bella didn't need the reassurance. I really said it as a warning to him. A reminder that her boyfriend was sitting on the other side of the door.

Bella smiled at me, as she walked into the office. She knew why I said it, and she smiled at me. I think she liked my protective nature. I knew she wasn't property in the literal sense of the word. But, Bella was my whole world. I didn't want her, just so I could have her. I needed her. It was hard to explain and even harder for me to understand, myself. But in this short time, Bella already owned my heart, so I felt this need to keep her safe, as if my life depended on it.

I hated that she was in the office with that man. It was driving me crazy, that I couldn't just sit in there with her. I wouldn't say anything, though. I would let them work, but it would have been nice just to keep my eye on him. I trusted her. It was Dr. Hale that I was unsure of.

Jessica sat beside me on the couch and gave me a quick hug. "So, hottie, I see Bella gave you a makeover," she giggled.

"Yeah. She took me to The Gap," I laughed.

"Oh, god, Edward. She loves that store. I have never seen her walk out of there without a bag in her hand," she laughed. "But, as cute as you look, I thought she drooled over the cowboy duds?"

I laughed at her bluntness. This girl was great. "Well, honey, I kept complaining that I didn't have anything to wear when we came to the city, so I was taken to the mall on Saturday," I told her.

"So, you're looking hot, but why are you acting so nervous?" she asked, pointing to my leg, which I hadn't even noticed was bouncing up and down.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Yesterday evening, Bella and I went for a horseback ride," I started.

"Oh, that is so romantic," she cooed, holding her hands to her chest.

"Well, yeah. It started out that way. I've been showing Bella how to feed the horses. She was working in Sugar's stall, and turned too fast. She hit her cheek on the latch. It gave her a bit of a black eye," I explained.

"Oh, no. Is she okay?" Jess asked, showing genuine concern for Bella. She obviously hadn't gotten a good look at Bella's face, yet.

"Yeah, she's fine. It hurts and she's got a bruise, but she didn't do any real damage."

"Okay, so that's good. What's with the nervous twitch, you've got going on?" she teased, smacking my leg.

"I'm worried about Dr. Perfect in there. I don't want him to think that I was the cause of that bruise," I admitted.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," she reassured me. I nodded, hoping she was right.

"So, what about you? Anything new going on? Any lucky guys?" I asked her, bumping her shoulder with mine.

She laughed. "God, Edward. It's only been about a week and half since you've seen my last. What kind of girl do you take me for?" she asked, laughing.

"Hey," I said, holding up my hands in defence. "I fell in love with Bella the minute I laid eyes on her. I'm not one to judge romance based on time."

"I know. I'm just bugging you," she giggled. "Actually, there is a new prospect. I think he's a personal trainer at the gym. I decided that I was going to start working out, you know, get this body in shape," she said, moving her hand up and down in front of her body.

She was in good shape, so I didn't know what she was worried about. But, hey, if she wanted to work out, who was I to say anything?

"Anyway, I was sweating away on this ridiculously impossible stair climber, and this cute guy comes up to me and shows me how to change the settings," she said, smiling at the memory. "He said his name was Mike something. I don't know, I didn't really catch it. I was too busy staring at how built he was."

I was chuckling at her enthusiasm. "That's great, Jessica. So he seems like a good guy?" I asked. To be honest, I had never been an active participant in girl talk. I really didn't know what I was supposed to say. But, it was nice to see her happy.

"Definitely. And the best part was, he was still checking me out and I was dressed in a sports bra and sweat pants, without much makeup."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that." Guys are actually a lot easier to please than girls think we are. I was just about to ask her if she had learned anything else about the guy, when the office door opened, and Bella came walking over to me.

Her face was flushed, and she looked beyond relieved to be out of the office. I flew off that couch and was over to her in seconds. "What's wrong?" I asked her, gritting my teeth. If he said anything to her, that would be it. I was only three steps from his office and there was nothing stopping me.

"Edward, can we just go?" She asked, pleading with me with her eyes, and setting her hands on my chest.

I knew she always tried to avoid confrontation, but I loved her. If someone was upsetting my reason for living, then I was going to say something about it. "Bella, did he say something to upset you?" I asked.

"Edward," she pleaded, grabbing a hold of my arm. Her eyes were getting glassy, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Shh. Don't cry, sunshine," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her soft lips. "Let's go," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. Jessica was running along behind us. We walked back out of the school and sat on the cement stairs.

"Bella. What happened?" Jessica said, sitting on the other side of her. I was rubbing her back and she was wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye.

"Well, he saw the bruise and he kept implying that I should call or e-mail him, if I ever needed anything," she explained. I was so close to getting up and telling him off. As if I would ever hurt my girl. But, Bella had a death grip on my hand. I wasn't going anywhere. "I was so mad at him. I mean, yes it was nice that he was worried about me, but I was so upset. I stood up and told him that my life was none of his business and that I came to talk about my research."

"Go, Bella," Jessica said, with a smile on her face.

"I'm mad at him for just making assumptions about you, Edward. He didn't even ask how I got the bruise. He just assumed the worst, and it made me sick," Bella said. She was really angry, but I was happy that she stood up for herself. I didn't need to fight her fights for her. She was doing okay on her own.

I pulled her close to my chest and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going to say anything to him, Bella, okay?" I promised her. "You handled everything just fine." I kissed her cheek. "Just calm down."

She let out a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "The meeting went well, though. He liked my work."

"Well, that's good, right?" Jessica said. She stood up. "Come on. I'm hungry. Edward's buying us lunch, Bella." She put her hands out and Bella grabbed her hands, getting up. I loved watching them together. They were what I imagined sisters to be like. I was so happy that Bella had Jessica in her life.

**BPOV**

When I came out of Dr. Hale's office, what I was most worried about, was a confrontation between Edward and my supervisor. I knew that when Edward saw that I was upset, he would react. He was fiercely protective of me. And, while I loved that he cared so much about me, I didn't want to risk the professional relationship I had with Dr. Hale. I had risked that enough on my own. But, Edward knew how important this degree was to me. I could tell that he was proud of me for standing up for myself.

"You're buying us lunch?" I asked Edward, with a smile. "Is this my surprise?" I was so excited to spend some time with Jess. That was the only downfall, in my mind, of living out on the farm. I missed my best friend. We were always together, and I missed her. It was so sweet of Edward to always include her. If having lunch with my best friend was my surprise from Edward, I would be thrilled.

Edward smiled at me, taking my hand as we walked over to his truck. "It's part of it."

"Edward called me this morning," Jess said, looping her arm through mine. "I love being a part of the surprise." She was giggling and laughing. Her carefree spirit was rubbing off on me, like it usually did.

I didn't want the incident with Dr. Hale to ruin our day. Edward had planned this day for us and I wanted to shake off my agitation. It didn't matter to me what anyone thought. My parents were against this relationship, and clearly so was Dr. Hale. But none of these people knew Edward like I did. Not one of them had seen how perfect Edward and I were for each other.

And, really, nothing else in the world mattered. No one's opinions mattered to me, except mine and Edward's. And I was happy. Edward was happy. We had started an amazing life together out on the farm. We had talked about a future together. Things were great.

Edward helped us both into the truck and we drove to a small casual restaurant. We were seated in a booth and I was treated to Jessica's story of the hot personal trainer. Edward was laughing at her stories, and it completely warmed my heart that he got along with her.

"You should see his bum in those little shorts, Bella," Jessica said, before stuffing more of her chicken salad in her mouth.

I laughed. "She'd better not," Edward laughed, tickling my side.

"And his legs. Oh, god, Bella. They're like rippling with long, lean muscles," Jess continued. "He's very sexy."

"So, his name is Mike?" I asked.

"She thinks," Edward laughed. "Apparently, his body is rather distracting." Jessica and I looked at each other and started giggling.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You are just too adorable, cowboy," I told him. I loved that he was getting so involved in the conversation. "You would love slumber parties."

He laughed. "Pillow fights, girls in tiny pyjamas," Edward shrugged. "Yeah, I think I would love slumber parties."

I was having so much fun. This lunch was exactly what I needed. Edward and Jess kept the conversation so light hearted and fun. I had all but forgotten about this morning.

After lunch, Edward and I drove Jess back to her apartment. I gave her a huge hug. "Thank you for today," I whispered.

"Anytime, girl. I'll keep you up date on Mr. Muscles," she giggled.

"I'd like that," I told her.

"Jess, you're welcome to come out to the farm anytime, alright?" Edward said. "We're only an hour out. Any time you get the urge to ride a horse, Sugar is waiting for you. Or, if you just want to hang out, we have the spare room. Stay for as long as you'd like. The door is always open, okay?" Edward so was sweet. Jess hadn't been out to the farm since the very first time we had meet Edward.

"Aw, Edward. You are so sweet," Jess said, leaning over me to kiss Edward's cheek. "I think I might just take you up on that offer. I miss my girl."

"Oh, Jess. I miss you, too," I said, hugging her. "And Edward set up his office for me to work in. I lock him out every morning. We could be study buddies."

"You poor, poor boy," Jess teased him, making him laugh. "Okay. I'll call you guys up later in the week?"

"Absolutely," I told her giving her one more hug. She slid out of the truck and Edward honked at her, before we pulled out of the lot.

"Well, she's sure a little firecracker, isn't she?" Edward laughed.

"She's amazing. Thank you so much for inviting her out to stay with us, Edward. That really means a lot to me," I told him, rubbing my hand along the top of his thigh.

"You're welcome, Bella. But, remember that it's your house, too. If you want her out there, invite her," he said. "You don't need to ask me." I smiled at him. He was so amazing.

"I love you, my hot cowboy," I said, as we stopped at a red light. I took a hold of his face and placed a nice, slow kiss on his lips.

"Mm," he groaned. "I love you, too, sunshine. Are you ready for the rest of your surprise?" He asked as he drove downtown.

"Oh, Edward. Lunch with Jess was perfect. You don't have to do anything else," I told him, honestly.

"But, I want to," he said, with a smile. We pulled up to small tattoo parlour and Edward parked the truck. "Surprise," he laughed.

I bit my lip and smiled. "You're getting another tattoo?" I was so excited. I had always found Edward's tattoos to be quite sexy, and I was excited that he was getting another one. I couldn't wait to see where he getting his new art, and what he had decided to get done. My cowboy was about to get even sexier, and I was lucky enough to watch it happen.


	20. Chapter 19  The Tattoo

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you to everyone for reading this story! I know you've been waiting to find out about the tattoo...so here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19 - The Tattoo

EPOV

I was really excited to get inked, again. I loved art. There was so much beauty in this world, and I figured that a person's body was just another canvas. I only put art on my body that I drew myself. And, all of it meant something to me, it wasn't just for design.

But, the one thing I loved the most in this world, was my beautiful new girlfriend. My body felt naked without something that reminded me of her inked on it. Bella had always shown me how much she loved my tattoos. So, when I was planning the day for Bella, I knew right away that I wanted to get tattooed. And I wanted her with me.

I had promised her that I would bring her whenever I got more work done, so here we were. And, like I had expected, she was excited. And she was biting that sexy bottom lip. I wanted to bite it, so I did. I leaned over in the truck cab and kissed her lips softly, before taking her bottom lip between my teeth. She moaned, before reaching up to hold onto my jaw and deepen the kiss.

I pulled back and laughed. "Sunshine, we're giving the whole shop quite a show."

She laughed with me. "You started it," she said, winking at me.

I smiled at her, before getting out of the truck, and going around to help her out. We walked in the shop hand in hand. I felt a little weird going into this tattoo shop in my dress clothes, considering most of the customers were usually a little more alternative. But, Bella had picked out theses clothes, so I was happy to wear them.

The receptionist, Heidi, a pretty girl with bright floral tattoo sleeves on both arms, and piercings covering her face, came over to the counter. She was here the last few times I had come in for work, as her brother owned the shop.

"Hey, Edward. How have you been, babe?" she asked, leaning over the counter. She was a little flirtatious, but totally harmless. I heard Bella clear her throat beside me.

"I've never been better, Heidi," I told her honestly. "And, it's all because of this gorgeous girl, right here." I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, this Heidi Clark."

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart," Heidi said, standing up straight. "You're a lucky girl."

I looked down at Bella, and she looked a little flushed. She seemed a bit upset. I missed her gorgeous smile. "I'm the lucky one," I said, reaching out to hold her chin before leaning down to kiss her sweet lips. When I pulled back, Bella was smiling. She rolled her eyes at me, and took my hand in hers, again.

"Nice to meet you, Heidi," she said, clearly over the moment of insecurity she was having.

I understood how she felt, completely. I repeatedly went berserk over her Bella's professor, jealous that she would be more attracted to the academic type. So, when Bella saw Heidi, she was probably feeling how I was, thinking that I would be more attracted to a tattooed woman because I myself was inked.

The funny thing was that that line of thinking was completely irrational. You didn't choose who you fell in love with based on there job or lifestyle. And, Bella and I, more than anyone else, should have understood that. We came from different worlds, but were perfect together. But, I guess, the human mind was a mystery. It was natural to feel protective of the ones that we loved.

"I have an appointment with Cai at two," I told Heidi, looking over and smiling at Bella.

"And he has your art already, right?" she asked, marking me down in the book.

"Yeah. I e-mailed it to him. It's been approved," I chuckled. Cai had done all of my work. The thing about Cai, was that he was a true artist. He liked to draw the pieces from photos, or pictures. But, every time I came in, it was with one of my drawings. I knew that drove him crazy, but he knew that if he wanted my business, he had to use my drawings. He was over it by the second piece, likely because he knew I was going to keep coming back.

"Alright, I'll let him know you're here," Heidi said. "Am I putting an extra chair in there for your girl?"

"Absolutely," I told her, taking Bella's hand and leading her over to the red leather sofa by the window.

Bella wrapped herself around my body, leaning her head onto my chest. I started running my fingers through her hair. She was quiet for a minute, before she spoke up. "Do you, um, want me to get a tattoo?" she asked quietly.

"No, Bella," I told her, honestly. "You have the most gorgeous, peaches and cream skin I've ever seen on a woman. I love watching you blush. It would almost be a shame to mark it up." I loved art, but my Bella was perfect in my eyes and I didn't want her get something done that she would regret.

"So, you don't find it attractive?" she asked, clearly worried about Heidi.

"Bella, look at me," I told her, waiting to finish until she was looking in my eyes. "I love you. If you want a tattoo, Bella, I'll come with you and hold your hand, but please don't think you have to do it for me." I kissed her lips. "I love tattoos. I think they are beautiful pieces of art. I wouldn't be in here if I didn't. But, Bella, you are already a work of art. You're a masterpiece."

She smiled at that, before leaning in to kiss my lips, again. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

"No lovin' on my couch, Cullen." I laughed and looked up. Cai was standing in front of us, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

BPOV

Okay, so I wasn't used to the world of tattooing. I was instantly uncomfortable and self conscious, when I saw Heidi, strut over to the counter to help Edward. She was hot. I wasn't going to deny that. She had tattoos on both arms from her elbows to her shoulders, and because she was only wearing a tiny, skin tight, black tube top, I could see part of another tattoo on her breast. She had her dark hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing blood red lipstick. She had little diamond studs pierced all over her face: her nose, under her lip, and even in her cheeks.

I will admit to being jealous. I was standing here with an artist. Edward was naturally gifted, so it only stood to reason that he would admire, and possibly be attracted to, women adorned with art. Not only that, they seemed to have a history. And she had called him babe.

I knew I was being a little immature, but I had a rough morning. When we got to the couch, Edward, as he always did, made me feel better. I knew he loved me. So, it was stupid of me to ever doubt that. But, he went beyond that. I saw a little more of his possessive side. He clearly didn't want me to mark up my body. He said that he would go with me if I wanted a tattoo, but I could tell that he wouldn't be happy about it.

I had never considered getting one, myself, but have always been drawn to them on other people. I was glad that Edward didn't want me tattooed. And I was even happier that he was honest about it.

We were snapped out of our moment by a tall, slender man, in a black, long sleeved t-shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. All of his visible skin, his arms, hands, and neck, with the exception of his face, was tattooed. He was wearing torn jeans and black army style boots. He had long blonde hair, that was pulled back into a bun. He was a nice looking guy, about thirty.

Edward smiled when he saw him. "Hey, man," Edward said, standing us up off the couch, and reaching his hand out to shake his friend's. "This is my girl, Bella," he said, introducing me. "Bella, this is Cai. He's done all my work."

"Oh, so nice to meet you," I said, reaching out to take his hand. "You do gorgeous work," I told him.

"Thank you, beautiful," Cai said, winking at me. "But, your boy designs all of his own pieces." I looked up at Edward, who just shrugged, never giving himself the acknowledgement that he deserved.

"Okay, we ready to do this?" Edward asked his friend.

"Of course, man. Follow me back," Cai said, leading us to the first door on the left. He closed the door giving us some privacy. "Got a makeover, huh?" Cai teased Edward. "Not a farmer anymore?"

Edward chuckled, before he took his sweater off, and passed it to me. "Naw. Can't a guy dress up from time to time?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cai laughed. "Sit your ass down." He turned to face me. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, beautiful. You can sit on his left and hold his hand, or you can sit by me and watch the magic happen."

"Stop flirting with my girl," Edward said to his friend, making him laugh, who was washing his hands at the sink. I set my purse and Edward's sweater on the chair by the wall, then sat on Edward's left side and took his hand. Edward brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Cai sat on a small stool and wheeled over to Edward, cleaning and disinfecting his right shoulder. I smiled. I liked that spot of Edward's body. His arms were incredibly strong and sexy and I thought it would look even better with a tattoo. Cai applied a stencil to Edward's shoulder, and Edward got up to look in the mirror. He nodded at his friend and then sat back down, taking my hand, again.

Cai pulled on some black, latex gloves and opened up a needle, setting it up in his tattoo machine. "Okay, so we're going with black and grey, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, for sure," Edward said. "Do you want to know what I'm getting, Bella?"

"Um, I think I might wait until the outline is done," I said, holding Edward's hand a little tighter. I knew Edward had gone out of his way for this surprise and I wanted to extend it a little longer. Edward turned and smiled at me, so I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Okay," Cai said, turning on the machine. "Let's get this show on the road. The whole thing is going to take about two hours. If you need a bathroom break, let me know. Bella, the bathroom is out the door, right across the hall."

Cai leaned in and started to tattoo the outline of the stencil. "So, how did you two meet?" he asked, his head down, concentrating on his work.

So, Edward and I spent the next hour telling Cai about how we met in the diner about a month and a half ago. He asked about my degrees and seemed incredibly interested in my thesis. Edward told him about the harvest this year and we even told him how I got my black eye.

I really enjoyed sharing our story with an outside party. It sounded amazing, even to me, that Edward and I could have met and fallen so far in love in such a short time. Edward seemed to be just as happy as I was.

"Okay, Edward. I'm going to clean this up, and then we can move onto the shading." Cai said, getting up to stretch a little.

"How's your arm, cowboy?" I asked him, rubbing my hand gently across his chest.

Edward smiled. "It hurts, but it feels good at the same time," he explained. Cai cleaned the tattoo, and then turned to me.

"Do you want to see it, so far?" he asked.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me. I was so excited. I hopped up from my chair and walked around beside Cai. I gasped and tears literally sprang to my eyes. "Oh, Edward," I cried, sniffling.

The tattoo, which was about four inches by four inches, was of my face. In it, I was smiling and my hair was blowing around my face. It looked like one of the sketches Edward had drawn of me. I couldn't believe that he had actually decided to permanently mark his body with a picture of me. It was the most amazing act of commitment. He was doing this for me. He was showing me that he loved me and that he would forever.

"Oh, sunshine, don't cry," Edward said, reaching his left hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, placing small kisses on it. He was rubbing my back. "Good tears?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded my head.

"I love it, Edward. Thank you so much," I said. "I don't even know what to say. It's amazing." I was really touched.

"Okay, sweetheart," Cai said. "I need to get started on the shading." I got up and pressed a quick kiss to Edward's lips.

"Sorry," I giggled, a little embarrassed. "I'm just going to run to the washroom." I walked over to the door, and looked back at Edward. He looked so gorgeous sitting there. He was smiling at me, as Cai leaned in to continue working.

I walked across the hallway and went into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and patted it dry. I was absolutely blown away that Edward had done this for me. And the sketch it self was gorgeous. I could tell that it was Edward's work, the second I looked at it.

I looked in the mirror, and noticed that my eye was still a bit puffy. It almost looked like it was getting darker. And it was definitely hurting. But, Edward would be finished in about an hour, and then we could pick up some painkillers. I was sure he would need them, too.

I walked back over to the room, and Cai and Edward were laughing about something. I loved seeing Edward so happy and carefree. I sat beside Cai and watched as he applied the shading. "I still can't believe this," I said, smiling. "This is amazing."

Edward smiled over at me. "I'm so glad you like it." I reached forward and patted his thigh. I sat with Cai for another twenty minutes, watching him work on the tattoo. It really was amazing. The shading was really bringing the image to life. I couldn't believe how much it really looked like me. I got up and sat on Edward's left side, again. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned down to kiss my head.

Cai stayed pretty quiet while he was putting the finishing touches on it, so Edward and I did as well. "Okay, buddy. I'll just clean this up and you can get up and take a look at your girl," Cai said, getting up.

I got up and walked over to look at it. It was absolutely perfect. It was almost like looking in the mirror. I had never thought that I would ever see my face as a tattoo. It was a little strange, but very flattering and impressive at the same time.

After Cai cleaned it up, Edward got up and went to look in the mirror. "Shit, man. That looks gorgeous. Great job, man," he said, turning to shake his friend's hand.

"Thanks, buddy. But, it's your art that made her look so real," Cai said. "And you had a gorgeous model," he said, turning to me.

"He drew that from memory," I told him proudly. I remembered that sketch as one of the ones Edward had drawn after the first day we had spent together. He hadn't even known me for twenty-four hours at the time, and drew the most life like drawings of me that I had ever seen. It was like he memorized every little detail of my face.

"Yeah, your boy is mad talented," Cai said to me. "He would actually make a great tattoo artist."

Edward just laughed and shook his head, before going back to sit on the chair. "Tape this up, man. I've got some more plans for my girl," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Edward, no," I argued. "You'd better get home and rest your arm."

Cai laughed at us. "You two make a good couple."

"Yeah, I think so," Edward said, smiling at me.

EPOV

After I paid the three hundred dollars for the tattoo, and said goodbye to Cai, I went and sat on the leather couch waiting for Bella. I sent her out to the truck to grab my duffle bag for me. I couldn't put my sweater back on. Bella came back in and set the bag on the couch. I unzipped it and pulled out my white tank top, slipping it on. I was careful not to brush it over the tattoo, but my arm still hurt regardless.

I threw the bag over my left shoulder and Bella and I headed back to the truck. Bella reached her hand in the front pocket of my jeans. "What are you doing, baby?" I laughed, holding onto to her wrist to keep her hand from moving.

"I'm trying to find your keys. I want you to relax and I'll drive you home, okay?" she said, smiling up at me. "I don't need anymore surprises, today. Edward, everything you've done for me is perfect. I love you and I love that you got that tattoo. Things can't get any better."

"Oh, but they can, Bella," I chuckled. "Get in the truck and I'll show you." I had made a ton of arrangements for this last surprise. I owed Emmett big for this one, too. So, there was no way I was going home, now.

Bella sighed, and shook at her head at me, but finally got in the truck. I couldn't help her in, as my arm was pretty sore, but she did okay on her own. We drove across town and pulled up to the hotel.

I had booked us a room for the night. I wanted the day to be perfect. I knew, with my arm freshly inked, I didn't want to get it too dirty out on the farm, so Em had agreed to feed and water the horses tonight. He was also keeping the dog overnight. I was so lucky that I had him.

When I shut off the engine, Bella turned to me and smiled. "Edward, are we staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Absolutely, baby. When I plan a surprise, I plan a surprise," I joked with her. "You deserve this, Bella, and I want to spoil you."

She smiled, before leaning in to put her hand on my face, before she pressed a long hard kiss to my lips. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered. "I love you. How am I ever going to repay you?"

"Oh, Bella. Just by being with me, and loving the tattoo, and putting up with my jealous streak is enough for me. You are everything to me. Just you. You don't have to do anything else but be you." I wanted her to understand just how perfect she was to me and how much I loved her.

We went into the lobby together, and checked in. I got a couple of looks, likely for my choice of shirt in a fancier hotel lobby, but I had just gotten a tattoo. My appearance wasn't that important to me at the moment.

We went up to our room and Bella ordered room service for us, while I cleaned myself up a little. When I came out of the bathroom, Bella was laying on the bed in nothing but a pair of white panties and a pink cotton bra. She made innocence sexy. She was really too much to handle. She crooked her finger and beckoned me over to her.

I smiled at her, as I gently pulled my tank off. My arm was hurting like a son of a gun. I knew I had packed painkillers in the duffle bag, but I didn't want to offend Bella, by not going straight to her arms.

There was a knock at the door and I was glad that room service was here. I was starving. It was really perfect timing, because if he would have came two minutes later, I wouldn't have been able to pry myself away from Bella long enough to answer the door, let alone eat.

Bella slipped under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. She looked even cuter like that. She had nothing to worry about, anyway. I wasn't about to let any man set foot in this room. I pulled out my wallet and got out a tip. I answered the door, opening it just enough to take the food. Apparently, Bella had ordered a pizza. I locked the door and walked over to the bed. Bella was sitting up now, but was still underneath the covers.

I set the pizza on the bed, before I climbed in beside her. She put her hand on my chest to stop me. "Oh no you don't, cowboy. No clothes in the bed."

I laughed. "Are you kidding me?" I said. "You want me to eat with nothing on?"

She smiled slyly at me. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Okay," I said, unzipping my pants and kicking them off. Bella laughed at me, when I jumped onto the bed beside her. I picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. "Mm. That's good. I'm actually starving."

"Oh, me, too," she laughed. "But, mostly I want to eat so I can take something for my eye."

"Oh, Bella. Is it really bothering you?" I asked, reaching up to gently caress her cheek. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Oh, it's okay, Edward. It's a little sore, but I'm fine," she said, writing off the pain.

"Bella, I'll be honest with you, if you're honest with me. My arm is killing me. It feels like a burn, almost," I said. "I brought some pain pills with us, because I've been through it before. Don't suffer if it hurts, okay?"

"Okay," she said, leaning in to kiss my lips, and then take a big bite of my pizza. I smiled at her. I loved when she was playful and silly.

We had been through a lot today, but I was glad that at the end of it, we could just be Edward and Bella, crazy and naked, and madly in love.


	21. Chapter 20  Relaxation and Reassurance

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you all enjoyed Edward's new tattoo. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20 - Relaxation and Reassurance

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that Edward had booked us a room in a hotel overnight. He was not lying when he said that he went all out for his surprises.

The tattoo itself was almost mind blowing. I was thrilled that he was getting more ink. But the fact that he had my face permanently tattooed on his body, was incredible. It really did mean everything to me.

I also knew that owning a farm meant endless chores and responsibilities. Edward was always working, so I knew that for him to leave that, not only for the day, but the entire night and next morning, was a huge sacrifice. I was sure he promised Emmett a ton of work on the ranch in exchange for watching the dog and horses for him.

I really appreciated that he would do that for me. And, that night, after we fed each other pizza, I definitely showed him how much. Edward and I were magic together. When it was just the two of us, no worries, no judgement from anyone outside of our relationship, everything else just melted away.

Edward and I had an amazing night together. I had to be careful not to grab his shoulder, he had to be gentle with my face, but our bodies moved together perfectly, fluidly. Every second we spent together, intimately, was like heaven. Edward had this incredible confidence in bed, that was so attractive to me. That confidence, however, wasn't intimidating in the least. I found it to be empowering. I felt sure of myself, and sure of what we had together.

We had eventually fallen asleep, as close to one another as we could possible get. I felt so safe and secure with him. And, even though we were in a beautiful hotel room, away from the farm, I felt as if I were home. Anywhere with Edward was home to me. I had never felt so much love and acceptance and just plain perfection.

When I woke up, Edward's head was resting on my bare body, his lips kissing my stomach. I giggled, reaching down and running my fingers through his crazy hair. "Good morning, handsome," I said, softly. "How's your shoulder, cowboy?"

He smiled against my skin, and started kissing a path up my body, until he reached my lips. He flung his leg over my body, so he was on top of me. "My shoulder's alright, gorgeous," he whispered against my lips. He kissed me hard and passionately. "God, you are so beautiful."

I giggled, and rolled us over, so I was straddling his waist. "Can I just say, how much I love waking up with you. It's so nice, because it happens so rarely," I told him, looking down at his face.

He brought his hands up to caress my body. "I love waking up with you, too," he said, with a sexy smirk on his face. "I'm just going to have to start waking you up with me before dawn. You are just too damn fun to play with."

I laughed. "Okay, what if I give you a free pass to wake me up once a week for a little play time before you go outside with the horses?"

"I'll take it," he said, quickly, making me, laugh. "Do I get to pick the day?"

"Yes, Edward, you get to the pick the day," I laughed. "So, how long do we have in this room?" I asked, scratching my fingernails lightly over his chest.

"Mm. Bella, that feels so good," he said, tilting his head back into the pillows and shutting his eyes.

I leaned forward on his body and kissed and licked at the salty skin on his throat. I nipped at his chin. He had a little stubble on his chin, and it just made him look that much sexier. "Edward. How long do we have left in the room?" I repeated, before nipping him, again.

He groaned and turned his head to look at the clock. "Check out is at noon, so we have four hours left," he said, smiling. "Oh, what I could do with you in four hours."

"Well, before you do anything else, I'm hungry, again," I said, wriggling up a little higher to suck on his ear lobe. "Aren't you hungry?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm always hungry," he laughed, shaking my body. "I'll call in room service."

I reluctantly rolled off of Edward, so he could sit up and reach the phone. He also grabbed the laminated menu card off of the nightstand. I stood up and slipped Edward's white tank top on, before walking into the bathroom.

**EPOV**

I was the luckiest man on the damn planet. Bella was so gorgeous, and funny, and exactly what I needed in my life. Last night had been mind blowing and this morning was already off to a great start. I quickly called in the order for room service, and was told it would be up in a half hour.

That was perfect for me. I heard the water in the shower start up and my girl was exactly where I wanted her. I walked into the bathroom and smiled as I was treated to her silhouette behind the frosted panels of glass in the shower stall.

She was washing her long, gorgeous hair, with her arms up. Her hips just asking for my hands to hold onto them. I loved her body. I knew she was unsure of it, still, as she always covered up when she got out of the bed. I told her as much, and as often as I could, how beautiful she was, and how attractive I found her, but she still seemed otherwise convinced. I had decided to keep telling her, for as long as she would listen, because I loved her; I loved everything about her.

I opened the glass door, and stepped in the shower with my beautiful girl. Her opened her eyes when she saw me, and a gorgeous, but saucy smile spread on her face. "What took you so long, cowboy?" she asked, winking at me.

I brought my fingers up to her stomach, tickling her a little. "You're hungry aren't you?" I asked, leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Yes," she giggled. "Now, get on your knees. I want to wash your hair."

I smiled at her dominance, as I happily knelt down in front of her. I loved to see Bella's confidence shine through. I knew that she was a very successful, accomplished young woman, who had a lot to be proud of in her life. But, she had some people in her life, namely her parents, that doubted her; that didn't let her prove herself to them. They didn't accept how wonderful and independent and intelligent she was. They wouldn't let her soar.

With me, she was able to be free. I would never hold her back, or ever tell her she that she couldn't. I think it was a change for her. She was used to being controlled, or treated with disapproval. I saw that a lot with her still. She would question herself; her meals, her wardrobe. It broke my heart to see it.

So, when I saw her boldness, when she told me what to do, I revelled in it. I was an independent man, not used to giving up power, or being controlled, but when it was Bella at the reins, I was up for it. She needed this. She needed an outlet. And if she wanted to push me around in the bedroom, or the shower, then I was more than happy to oblige. I loved seeing her confidence. It was beautiful.

I leaned in to kiss her stomach as she lathered up my hair. Her fingernails felt like heaven on my scalp. I loved her touch, anywhere on my body. She was always gentle, even when she was rough, and I could sense the love that she had for me, whenever her body met mine.

I wasn't supposed to get my tattoo wet, but I didn't have the heart to rush Bella through this. She was so happy and secure in herself right now, and I didn't want her to feel anything less.

"Edward, you can stand up," she said, softly. "I'm sorry. How are your knees?" And, here came the self-doubt.

"Bella, I'm fine," I told her, as I stood up. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her close. She laid her head on my chest, and I ran my fingers up and down her back and over the curve of her gorgeous backside. "Don't ever apologize for being forward with me. It's sexy and I love it."

"Really?" she asked looking up at me. She looked so delicate and shy.

"Absolutely." I told her. I reluctantly let go of her body and grabbed the bar of hotel soap. I lathered it up in my hands and proceeded to wash her body. I loved that she let me show her how much I loved her and would always take care of her. She returned the favour, her hands igniting my body. She also made sure to kiss each one of my tattoos, thankfully skipping the newest one.

After we had rinsed off, I shut off the water and stepped out, first wrapping Bella in a towel, and then myself. Our shower was fairly innocent, but we had both shown a great deal of passion and love to one another.

"Did you pack me any clothes?" Bella asked, smiling. "Or am I wearing the towel home?"

I laughed. "Well, I did pack you something to wear, but I'm starting to like the sound of your suggestion." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

I heard a knock on the door. It was our room service. Oh, well. I guess I was going to the door in a towel. The staff didn't look too shocked, so I guess I wasn't the first person to answer the door in this state of undress. I walked over to the bed with the two plates of food and set them down.

Luckily for me, Bella had only pulled on a bra and panties. I smiled at her, pulling the tank top she was holding from her hand, before she put it on, and guided her by the shoulders to the bed.

"This is the end of our little holiday, so let's enjoy it," I told her, as we climbed on the bed. Bella laid down on her stomach, with her knees bent, and her feet in the air. I mirrored her position, on the other side of the bed, the food sitting in between us.

I uncovered the plates and Bella smiled. "You sure eat a lot of meat, don't you," she laughed. I just shrugged and winked at her. She looked down at the plate full of bacon and fried ham, and picked up a slice of bacon, bringing it up to my mouth. I took a bite, before Bella shoved the rest of it in her mouth.

I started laughing at her. She looked so cute, taking such a huge bite. She was trying to hold back her laughter and chew at the same time. "Don't choke," I told her, smiling.

We continued breakfast in the same manner; sharing food, feeding each other. It was both romantic and fun, and I loved it.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were having an amazing time this morning so far. The shower was interesting, that was for sure. Edward admitted to me how much of a turn of my aggressiveness was with him. I was comfortable with Edward, but being in control of physical situations, was a rarity for me. But, if he liked it, I would try and show him that side of me a little more.

After breakfast, and a little more fun in the bed, we got dressed and packed up to head back to the farm. Edward had packed me a pair of jeans and one of his flannel shirts to wear home. I loved wearing his cloths. I buttoned two buttons, leaving a lot of cleavage, and tied the bottom of the shirt into a knot, to make it even sexier.

I had enjoyed this little escape Edward had surprised me with, but I loved being on the farm, so going home was just as exciting to me. Edward and I basically lived in our own little world, anyway, so we could definitely pick up where we left off back at the house.

Edward had just went to the bathroom before we left, when me cell phone rang. I wasn't expecting a call, but looked down at my caller ID. It was my mom. I hadn't heard from her in over two weeks, on my birthday.

It was funny, when I thought about it. These last two week, that I had been living with Edward, had been the best of my entire life. I was happy and in love. This time had been an adjustment for sure. It was a completely different lifestyle, but one that I loved. The craziest part of the whole thing, was that the last two weeks felt like a lifetime. I almost couldn't believe that it had been such a short time.

I smiled as I thought back on that time. I felt like a new person, now. I was stronger and more confident, than I ever had been before. I was content. I was happy. I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I looked down at my phone. It had stopped ringing. I wondered what my mother wanted. Did she wonder where I went? Was she concerned about where I was living for the last two weeks? Did she want to tell me how wrong I was for dating while going to school? Did she want me to come home? Was she going to apologize for treating me like a child, even though I was twenty three years old?

"Who is that, Bella?" Edward asked. I jumped, not realizing that he was standing there. I just shrugged, and looked back down. I felt the bed sink down beside me. "Sunshine, where did your pretty smile go?" Edward asked, before, leaning in to kiss my lips.

I pulled back a little. "It's my mom," I said. "I haven't heard from her since my birthday. What could she possibly want from me now?"

"Come here," Edward said, reaching around me, grabbing my hips and bringing me onto his lap. I wriggled around, so I was straddling him. I wrapped my legs around his back, and my arms around his neck, dropping my phone onto the bed.

Edward moved his hands up my the sides of my thighs to my bum, pulling me closer to his body. I tangled my fingers into the back of his hair. He leaned into my body, his face to my chest. He pressed his lips to my skin.

I had completely forgotten what I was upset about. "Bella, honey, talk to me," he whispered against my skin, before he started a trail of kisses up my throat, to my ear, where he nipped at my ear lobe.

"I'm so happy, Edward. You make me that way. I love our life together. And, even though I've only been out on the farm with you for two weeks, it honestly feels like a lifetime. And, I've enjoyed every minute of it." I wanted Edward to know how much I valued what we had together.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Bella," he whispered. "Because, my life has never felt so complete." He leaned back on the bed, bringing me with him. He rolled us over, so he was on top of me. He started kissing me again, and I was sure that we would never leave this room.

His fingers made quick work of the two buttons on my shirt and he had the knot untied in a second. He caressed my skin, making me shiver despite the heat. He sat us up so he could pull the shirt down over my shoulders. I brought his lips back to mine, gripping onto his hair.

Edward groaned into the kiss, before pulling back to look into my eyes. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. "And I apologize for getting a little carried away."

"I really, really don't mind," I laughed, before kissing his lips, again.

"I know, but we have forever to get carried away. I want to hear what's on your mind," he said, kissing my cheek.

"I told you. I love my life with you. Our life," I said, biting at his lips, trying to get him to kiss me, again.

He chuckled, gently pulling me back by the shoulders. "I'm glad to hear it. But, Bella, what does that have to do with your mother phoning you today?" he asked, slowly lifting the shirt up and over my shoulders, again.

I signed and leaned my head forward to rest on his shoulder. "I'm happy and I just know she's going to try and take that from me," I whispered. "I'm an adult and I know she can't control me, but Edward, if I pick up that phone, I just know she's going to try and make me doubt what I have with you. She's going to try and cheapen this. And I don't want to let her have that power over me anymore."

Edward was rubbing my back, so gently, that I almost thought I was imagining his fingers moving over my body. "She can't take this, Bella," he whispered. "You don't have to be afraid of her. She is not a threat to us. We are stronger than that."

"I know." I said, sitting up to look in his gorgeous, green eyes. "But, I still don't want to hear it."

"Bella. She is your mom. And, I'm not talking sides here, but maybe you should talk to her. You never know what she's going to say," he told me. "You don't have to if you're not ready. But, I sometimes wish that my mother would phone me." He looked down and licked his bottom lip. "I know it's a completely different situation, Bella, but at least she's making an effort."

I pulled my shirt closed and started buttoning it. "You don't know that, Edward," I said, sounding a little sharp, even to my own ears.

"Hey," Edward said, grabbing my hands in his large ones, stopping me from buttoning the shirt. "Don't do that." I knew he wasn't talking about the shirt. He was referring my self doubt. I didn't mean to snap at him, either. But my anger just came out.

I bit my lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. I was embarrassed and ashamed. But this was exactly what I knew was going to happen. Whether my mother knew it or not, she was affecting my happiness, and the joy I shared with Edward.

I closed my eyes, in a juvenile attempt to hide from my guilt. But, in doing so, some of my tears leaked out, streaking down my cheeks. I felt Edward's warm lips press against my tearstained skin. We must have sat in silence for a minute or so, as Edward kissed away the tears, which were only replaced with fresh ones.

"Don't cry, Bella," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you what to do. I can't tell you how to feel. I think I'm pushing my own feelings of abandonment on you. That isn't right, and I apologize. You're right. I've never met your mom. I don't know anything about her."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. His showed regret. And I knew mine showed the inner turmoil I was feeling. I felt lost. "I'm sorry, Edward," I said. "But this is exactly what I was afraid off. This is what her call does to me; how it affects me. And I'm terrified of what is going to happen when I actually talk to her."

"What I was trying to say, Bella, was that this feeling you have, this chaos, is going to stay with you. You are always going to have this fear of her phone call until you know for sure what it is that she wants." Edward pressed a slow kiss to my lips, allowing them there to linger there for a second. "I don't want to see you like this. You are their child, Bella, but you are not a child. You are a strong woman. You can handle this. I love you, I'm proud of you and I'll support you no matter what you decide." He let go of my hands and brought them up to gently cradle my face. "Just please don't push me away."

I pushed him back on the bed and reached down to the buttons of his jeans, popping it before pulling down his zipper. I stood up and stripped off my clothes in seconds. I felt this incredible urge, this need, to show him that I loved him, too, and I that I wasn't pushing him away. I straddled his body, running my hands over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to make you think that I was pushing you away. I love you."

Edward smiled at me and sat us up. "Bella. I might be crazy to stop you, but baby, you don't have to prove anything to me." He kissed my lips. I knew he was showing me that he still wanted me, even though he was stopping me right now. "I know you love me," he whispered sweetly in my ear. "You show me everyday with the look in your eyes, and the smile on your face."

I smiled at him. "I should call her," I said, more to myself than to Edward. "What if she…" I started. But Edward pressed his lips to mine, obviously to shut me up.

He pulled back slowly, with a guilty little smirk on his face. "I'm sorry. But, Bella, I'll be right here. You can handle this."

Edward was right. I could phone my parents. I could talk to them. After all, I has lived with them for the last twenty three years of my life. They were my family. I had disagreements with them in the past. A lot of them, but they were still my parents.

What had changed, though, was that I now had someone on my side. I had Edward's unwavering support. And, I had his love. In the past I tried to do what they wanted. Yes, I started another degree without their approval, but it was nothing they would throw me out of the house over.

In my life before Edward, I had always felt lost. I was seeking a purpose and a direction. I didn't know what my life was supposed to be. I was on a path, but I wasn't sure it was a path that would lead me to happiness. I loved the journey, though.

Now, though, I had Edward. He was the goal. I felt like no matter which path I took, they all led to him, because he would be at any finish line cheering me on. He was my entire world now. Yeah, I had practical goals in life, but nothing compared to him.

My life was going to be spent with Edward. We would build a life together. We would design our own future. And I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't scared of what might happen if I didn't find a job to support myself. We were a team now. He encouraged me and I would do anything in my power to show him how much that meant to me.

And because of this, I could face anything. I picked up my shirt and pulled it on over my body. I grabbed my phone, crawled onto Edward's lap and called my parents. As I listened to the line ring, I realized that it didn't matter what they wanted. She didn't have any power over my life anymore. I was an independent woman. I could handle this. And if I couldn't, Edward would be there to pick me up, again.


	22. Chapter 21  Overreacting

**A/N - It's Saturday, again! Time for another chapter! Thank you to everone for reading this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 21 - Overreacting

**BPOV**

I sat half dressed on my cowboy boyfriend's lap, calling home, to the people who had abandoned me for choosing him. He pulled the flannel shirt opened, and started pressing delicate kisses to my shoulder and collarbone. I knew that he was trying to relax me, and show me that he was there for me, but the action was very distracting. I couldn't talk to my mother while Edward was tracing the fingers on his left hand over my skin, and resting his right hand on my bare hip.

I slapped his hand away, before taking hold of it. He bit back a chuckle, and rested his forehead on my shoulder. My mother answered the phone, and I knew I had Edward's hand in a death grip.

"Bella?" she asked, sounding relived.

"Uh, huh," I answered, tentatively. I was afraid to talk to my own mother, and that idea in itself terrified me.

"Bella, thank God. I mean understand that you were upset with us, but how could not call in over two weeks? You're father and I have been worried sick. To be honest, I'm really disgusted," she started with that tone that showed me she wasn't open to hearing anything besides what she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call," I started, only to be cut off.

"And to think, all of this is over a boy," she continued. Edward was not a boy, he was a man, and it seemed that two weeks away had done nothing to convince my parents that I was serious about this man. I loved him.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," I said softly into the phone, before hanging it up. I drop the phone on the bed, and my head to Edward's shoulder. I was trying to hold back my tears.

All that my parents wanted was to make sure I was alive. I don't know why I thought that she might want to talk about things. She was right back to criticizing me. She was belittling my love for Edward and our relationship. All I wanted was for her to listen to me. I wanted her to give me the chance to explain how much I loved Edward and how important he was to me. He wasn't just a boy. He wasn't a distraction.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, wrapping me in his warm arms and pulling my body close to his. I wasn't sure if he was apologizing for convincing me to call, or just that he was sorry that it didn't work out. But, really, the call worked out exactly how I thought it would.

"She just called to ask why I didn't call for so long. All this over a boy, is what she said." I got up off of his lap and roughly rubbed a couple of escaped tears off of my cheeks. I buttoned Edward's shirt and pulled my jeans on. Stomping around the room, grabbing my phone, and throwing it into my purse. I tossed my purse at the door and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

I was so angry with them. They didn't deserve my tears. I wanted to go back to the farm where everything made sense. There was nothing but love on that farm and I needed to be there. I was tired of this. I was tired of everyone's doubt and attitude and questions. Why was it so hard to believe that I could fall in love with Edward?

**EPOV**

Bella was hurting. There was no doubt in my mind about it. But the way she was stamping her feet, and throwing things showed that she was trying to be brave. I felt horrible that I had convinced her to talk to her family. She knew her family. I didn't. I shouldn't have said anything, and just supported her with whatever decision she made.

It was clear that it was going to take some time for Bella and her parents to work through their issues. They may never work things out, I didn't know. But I knew that it was killing Bella inside.

What scared me the most, though, was that there was now this cloud of doubt over us. It had been building slowly, ever since her birthday. Her parents planted the seed of doubt in her mind about me. That I was not good enough for her. And this constant avoidance from her parents was only reinforcing the idea. That, and her professor. He was someone that she respected. I knew that much, without her having to tell me. And he looked down on me, too.

The only real support we got for our relationship was from her friend Jess, as she had been there when we met, and saw first hand how much Bella and I loved each other. And, then, of course, from Em and Rosie. They knew who I was. They knew I would never hurt Bella. I only wanted the best for her. They could see that. But, as much as Bella loved Rosie and Em, they were my friends, and I worried, their support wouldn't have the same influence over Bella as that of her own parents.

But, I had to push all of these feelings down. I wanted Bella to be happy above all else. And she clearly wasn't. We were going to have to figure this out. And I was terrified that after Bella and I talked it out, she would listen to her parents and leave me. The only thing I would have left of her, would be the tattoo on my shoulder, my broken heart and the memories of the past six weeks. They were the best six weeks of my life; from the day that Bella walked into that diner, until now.

I got up off of the bed and lightly knocked on the bathroom door. She didn't respond. I knocked a little harder, and pressed my ear to the door. I could hear her sobbing, and the sound broke my heart. It hurt for her and what she must be going through. But, my heart also broke for us.

I took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door. Bella was sitting in the empty bathtub, curled in on herself, her body wracking with sobs. I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes. I figured that this was the end. And seeing her hurt so badly was almost too much to take.

I was furious with everyone. Why couldn't they just support her? Why couldn't they see how much I loved her? I would give her the world if I could. I would literally die for her, and yet I was somehow still unworthy. I turned around and punched the wall by the door. I heard a crunch, and I felt a pain shoot up my arm.

"Shit, shit, shit," I mumbled, before kicking the same wall. I wiped the tears from my eyes, but they were instantly replaced with new ones. "Bella," I sighed. "I love you. And that's all I can give you. If you need to go back home, I won't stop you, but it's going to kill me." I whispered, leaning my head against the wall.

I knew that I should have been holding her in my arms, but I knew that if I held her, I wouldn't let her go. I jumped when I felt her hand on my small of my back. "Edward," I heard her quiet voice say. "Please turn around," she whispered.

I turned to face her, and couldn't control the sob that came to my throat when I came face to face with what I was sure was the saddest look I had ever seen on Bella's sweet face.

"Let me see your hand, Edward," she whispered. She took it gently in her hands and brought her lips down to it. It hurt, but I didn't want her to take her lips from my skin, and I couldn't take my eyes from her lips. "I'm not leaving you, cowboy," she whispered softly.

I looked up at her face. "What?" I asked, in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that I was. I'm angry and I'm upset. But not with you, Edward. I promise I will never leave you. I love you and I'm pretty sure I need you to survive. I'm just so frustrated with everyone. Why can't my parents just be happy for me?" She took a deep breath and hung her head, before she continued. "And, I didn't want you to see how much their disapproval hurt me. You told me that I was strong. You believe that, but I'm not, Edward. I am so, so weak. I try really hard, and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, too." She said, before she started to cry, again. "And now, I made you think that I didn't love you enough to stay."

"Bella, honey, please stop crying. It's literally killing me," I whispered. I lifted her up under her ass, with my good arm and carried her over to the bed. I sat down on the bed and she sat across my legs, bringing her hands up to wipe the tears from off of my cheeks. "I know that you love me. I have never doubted that, Bella," I told her truthfully. "It's just that you look so broken right now." I reached my hand up to run through her hair.

"I am sad, but I would never, ever leave you," she whispered, before leaning in to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you more than anyone in this world, Bella. And I just want you to be happy," I told her. "And I just thought that working things out with your parents would make feel more content. But, I'm sorry that I pressured you about it."

"No, Edward. You're right. I know I haven't been saying anything about it, but it does bother me. I just want them to be happy for me. I want them to understand that even if I'm not doing what they want me, too, I'm doing what I think is right and what's best for me," she confessed. "Our relationship is unsettled, and it makes me upset."

"I know it does, baby," I said, pulling her closer to me and stroking her hair. "We'll figure something out, though, okay?"

"I know," she said, leaning in to kiss my neck. She let out a deep breath, and I took a moment to enjoy how much I cherished the feeling of her breath on my skin. I was afraid that I had almost lost her, just minutes ago. I was going to enjoy every second with her, every kiss, touch and feeling.

I chuckled. "God, Bella. We need to stop overreacting, don't we?" She smiled up at me and nodded. "And I missed that beautiful smile."

"I'm really sorry, Edward. You put all this work into planning this surprise for me and I…" she started to apologize.

"Stop, Bella. One thing I know about life is that we can't control the world. We can make plans, but sometimes things happen that are out of our control. Don't be sorry. We're learning." I told her.

"Okay. But, Edward. I'm mad at you. Seriously mad," she said standing up. "You need to stop abusing your body. And you promised me that when you did that before, punching the truck, that you wouldn't do it, again." She had her hands on her hips and she looked incredibly sexy, even though her nose was still red and her eyes were still puffy.

I chuckled at her, remembering the day I had punched the dashboard in my truck. Bella and I had had a misunderstanding that day, as well. I was starting to see a pattern.

"Actually, sunshine, I remember that conversation perfectly. You were telling me how much you loved my hands and you made me promise that I wouldn't punch the truck anymore. You didn't say a thing about walls in hotel rooms."

She shook her head, but smiled at me. "Well, I don't know why you're looking so damn smug. You've probably broken your hand," she said, walking into the bathroom and coming out with a wet face towel. She set it on my hand, and I hissed in pain. "It's bruised, again, and it's swelling. Dammit, Edward," she said under her breath.

"You know that I love it when you swear," I laughed.

"Stop changing the subject. And now we can't take you to the hospital looking like this. Tear-stained faces, bruised knuckles and I have a black eye. And I swear, I do not need any more drama today," Bella said. "Well, we'll have to take you home, and get cleaned up and your buddy, Emmett, is going to have to take you to the doctor's office."

"I don't need to see a doctor, Bella. It's fine. Just a little swollen," I told her.

"You're going to fight with me right now?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

I laughed. And it felt so good. "Bella. I don't like doctors," I admitted.

She straddled my legs and pushed me back on the bed, so I was laying on it, with my feet hanging over the edge. She ran her hands up my body, over my chest. "My god, Edward, I love your body," she whispered. "So, I don't like when you hurt yourself." She trailed her fingers down my sides, and then over to my abs. "Will you please see a doctor for me?"

"I'm scared of doctors," I told her. And I was being one hundred percent honest. I was honestly terrified of them.

"Aw, my sweet cowboy. You don't have to be afraid. I'll go with you if you want me to," she said, still keeping up the pattern she was rubbing on my chest and sides. "Can I ask you why?" she asked. "Because, it can't be needles. You love getting tattoos." She reached her hand under the waistband of my jeans and lightly scratched her fingernails over my horseshoe tattoo. "And this one couldn't have felt that great."

I groaned at the feeling of her fingers on my skin. "No, it's not the needles. I actually find it really relaxing. All of your focus goes to the part of you being inked. I love it," I told her. "And the doctor thing is stupid really. I mean I should know better, now. But when I was a kid, my grandpa went into the hospital to see a doctor, and he never came out."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry," Bella whispered.

"I don't even know the details. I was only about four or five years old at the time, but it scared me, and I used to cry when my mom took me to the doctor." I brought my left hand up to cover my face. It was such stupid thing for me to fear. But I still couldn't shake the fear and cold sweats that I got when I had to go to the doctor.

I felt Bella's hand on mine, as she pulled mine off of my face. "Don't be embarrassed about it, Edward. I love learning these little things about you," she said, leaning forward and pressing her chest to mine. "And, I know you don't want to go, but Edward it could be a boxer's fracture."

I chuckled at her. "Bella, that's damn hot."

She giggled. "What's hot? That I making you go to see the doctor?" she asked, looking at me with a smile.

"No, all of your sexy terminology," I told her. "How do you know all this stuff?"

She laughed, again, and it was my favourite sound. "Oh, Jess used to date a boxer a couple of years ago. Anyway, he never had an injury until he got drunk one night and punched the wall. He had to wear a cast on it for six weeks. Jess ended up breaking up with him, because she couldn't stand his constant complaining about it." She giggled at the memory.

"She's a great girl, huh?" I added, smiling. I didn't know Jessica that well, yet, but that story made me smile because I could see her doing that.

"She is," Bella agreed. "So, I just want you to get it checked, okay? I meant it when I told you that I love these hands."

"Okay, I'll go, but you'll come with me?" I asked. I wasn't ashamed to ask.

"Of course. Actually, I'll just wash my face and put some make up on. Do you want to go to the hospital while we're in the city? Or do you want to see the doctor once we get back home?"

I smiled when I heard her say home. "Maybe, we'll go home first. I miss my dog."

Bella smiled at me, and nodded her head. "Okay." She understood that I needed something familiar to help relax before I faced my fear. That was one of the million things I loved about Bella. She knew when to push and when not to. She was understanding and sympathetic and really, just an angel on earth.

She kissed my lips, before getting off of me and going into the bathroom. I sat up and looked at my hand. It looked bruised, but I didn't think it was broken. Bella came out of the bathroom looking beautiful.

It was funny how fast we could go from crying and heartbroken, right back to normal. I figured we overreacted to things so easily because we were so in love and so passionate about each other. There was always a lot of emotions coursing through us. But we were learning about each other and how this whole relationship thing worked. I had no doubt that we would get there. We were meant for each other and we were both so devoted to working it out.

"Okay, cowboy. Take me home," she said, coming over to kiss my lips.

I lifted up the duffle bag and set it on my left shoulder. We went down to the front desk and checked out, before heading back to the truck. Again, Bella put her hand in my pocket, taking her time to find my keys. I chuckled. I loved this fun-loving side to her. She loved to tease me, and boy, did she know how.

"I'm driving, Edward," she told me, seriously. And by the look on her face, I wasn't going to argue with her.

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed. We got in the truck and Bella cranked up the country channel as we drove home.

We were halfway home, when Bella turned the music down. "Edward. Why don't you wear a cowboy hat?" she asked out of the blue. I started laughing at how cute she was. "Don't laugh. You are a cowboy. It's a logical question," she defended.

"No, you're right," I laughed. "But, I'm a farmer, so I wear a hat in the summer. It's a green and yellow John Deere hat, you the ones with the mesh on the back?"

She started laughing really hard. "A trucker hat? Oh, my god. I want to see you in that hat. I'll bet you look sexy."

I laughed at her. "I don't know about that. I get a ton of free stuff, like hats when I buy seed. C&M, AgriPro, you name it, I have a hat from them. Oh, and tool companies, too. You can have one if you want," I told her. "I'll bet you'd look sexy in a trucker hat."

"We'll see," she laughed. "How's your hand, Edward?" she asked, reaching her hand over and setting it high on my thigh. She squeezed my leg.

"It hurts like a son of a gun, Bella," I told her honestly. "I just need to get some ice on it."

"You're not getting out of it, Edward." she told me. "We'll get the dog, I'll make us some lunch, then we're going to the clinic." I dropped my head back on the seat and shut my eyes. I was not looking forward to this.

Bella pulled up to Emmett's house and Rosie came out of the house with Seth at her heels. We got out of the truck and I got down on my knees, my dog jumping up and kissing my face. His tail was wagging a mile a minutes, so I scruffed his ears. It was so good to see him.

I looked up and Rosie was giving Bella a tight hug. They were talking together quietly. I was happy that Bella had a close relationship with her. I got up and put the dog in the back of the truck.

Bella walked back to the truck and got in. Rosie walked over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching up and patting my cheek.

"Yeah. We had a rough morning. Bella called her parents and they still aren't supporting her. I may have punched a wall," I said, quietly. I was ashamed by my behaviour.

"Oh, Edward," she said, pulling me into a hug. "She loves you. Just remember that," she whispered in my ear. "Call us if you need anything."

"Thank you, Rosie," I said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you, too. Now, go take care of yourself," she said, as I opened the truck door. "I can't wait to see your new tattoo."

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Cai did a great job, as usual," I told her proudly.

"Bye, Rosie. Thank you for watching Edward's baby," Bella said.

"Anytime. He loves helping me around the kitchen," Rosie teased. I could only imagine. My dog loved to eat, and I'm sure Rosie spoiled him.

Bella backed out and drove us back across the highway and down the road to the house. I missed home when I was gone, which probably showed how much of a home body I was. I just felt relaxed out here. We walked in the house and I flopped down on the couch. Seth hopped up and laid on my legs. I didn't care about him being on the furniture right now. I was exhausted.

I'm sure I passed out for a few minutes. I opened my eyes when I felt Bella running her fingers through my hair. She lifted my head and sat down, laying my head on her lap. She smelled so nice, so I snuggled my face into her stomach, placing a kiss on the soft flannel. I could never figure out how girls smelled so good all the time. I could lay here and breathe her in all day.

"I made you a grilled ham and cheese sandwich," she said, quietly.

"But I'm comfortable." I whined.

"I know. You and your dog look pretty cozy together," she laughed. "I'm a little jealous." I laughed with her, and she leaned down to kiss my forehead.

She passed me a plate, so I could eat where I was. I took a huge bite, and moaned. "This is so good, Bella. You're perfect," I told her.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, running her fingers through my hair, again. I could have fallen asleep, and if this sandwich wasn't so good, I probably would have. "Oh, here." She said, setting a Ziplock bag full of ice on my hand. "How's that?"

"It feels good," I told her, and it did. "Are you sure we can't just spend the rest of the day right here?" I asked, as I took another bite of my lunch.

"Well, why don't we see how the swelling is in about an hour?" she suggested. "If it goes down and nothing looks too bad, then we can stay at home, okay?" She ran her fingers through my hair, again.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, Bella," I said. I honestly felt sick at the thought of going to the doctor, and I knew that Bella understood that. She was worried about me, I got that, but unless it was an emergency, I didn't want to go.

When I was done my lunch, and had fed the crust to Seth, Bella took my plate and set it on the coffee table. She leaned over my face and kissed me upside down. "I love you, Edward," she said, leaning back against the couch.

I readjusted the ice on my hand and nestled my face back into her warm body. "I love you, Bella." It had been a rough day, but we worked everything out, and I was right where I wanted to be.


	23. Chapter 22  Farm Life

**A/N - It's Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading this story! College and Cowboys has over 300 reviews, now! I'm so excited! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 22 - Farm Life

**BPOV**

Wow. What a morning. I felt horrible for how everything had turned out. Edward had planned a beautiful surprise for us. Everything would have been perfect, had my mom not called. I shouldn't have phoned her back. I knew I wasn't ready, and clearly she wasn't either.

I hated having this tension in my life. I thought I could handle it alone. I was being honest when I told Edward that I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I wanted to be strong, or at least look that way. Edward was such an honest, hard working man. I felt like my problems were insignificant. I mean, I was a twenty something graduate student. I was living with a man that I shared a very serious relationship with. I shouldn't let my mother's disapproval bother me so much.

This morning, when I went into the bathroom at the hotel, I had only meant to hide my tears from Edward. But, knowing him as I do, I should have realized that he would see that action as a way of shutting him out. My thoughts were only of going back to the farm, not to leave him. I should have told him that. Because he jumped to the conclusion that I was going to leave him.

I wish we could have talked things out before he punched the wall. Edward had laughed afterwards, saying we needed to stop overreacting. But, with a love as strong as our was, came emotions that matched. I knew this would not be the last time we had a heated discussion, or jumped to the wrong conclusions. The only thing I wished I could change, was that Edward wouldn't be so hard on himself, and in turn, hurt himself.

I was worried sick about his hand. He depended on his hands for his livelihood, and I hated that he risked that for me. But, more than that, I was worried that his hand was hurt so badly, he would need to see a doctor. And, it would be hell getting him there.

I was so touched that he had confided in me, his fear of doctors. It tore at my heartstrings that Edward had gone through such a loss as a young boy. It was clearly devastating, as he still held onto that fear, over twenty years later.

I sat on the couch for an hour, with Edward fast asleep, his head still on my lap. I had not stopped running my fingers though his hair. He was mine, and I treasured that. I wanted him to feel relaxed and safe with me.

I watched as the ice slowly melted in the plastic bag on Edward's hand. I wished I knew something about broken bones, or medicine, so I could take care of him here at home.

"Why do you look so worried?" Edward asked, making me jump. I put my hand to my chest.

"God, Edward," I laughed. "You were sound asleep for an hour. A little warning would have been nice. I mean you didn't even groan, or stretch or anything."

He laughed, rolling over on his side, facing my body, making Seth jump off the couch. Edward leaned in and kissed my stomach. "I'm sorry I fell asleep," he said. I looked down and watched as he flexed his fingers. His knuckles looked a little swollen.

"How does it feel cowboy?" I asked, running my fingers over his jaw.

"It'll heal," he said, quietly.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, leaning my head back on the couch. I really wanted him to just get it checked out, but the last thing I wanted was for him to be upset. He was scared of doctors and I didn't want him to resent me for making him go to the clinic.

"Please don't be upset, Bella. I just can't go, okay?" he said, sounding defeated.

"I'm not upset with you, Edward," I told him, honestly. "I love you and I worry about you. That's all."

"I'll be okay," He said, getting up and taking the bag of ice water to the kitchen. I got up and followed him. He was leaning against the sink with his forearms, his head hanging down. He looked so beaten down.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head against his strong back. "You want to go upstairs?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Well, that's the best idea I've heard all day." He turned around in my arms.

I laughed. "Edward, I just want to clean your tattoo for you," I told him.

"You are such a tease," he laughed, reaching forward to trace his fingers of his left hand down the center of my chest. He reached down and took my hand, walking us upstairs. He sat down on the toilet. "Okay. I'm at your mercy," he laughed, as I gently pulled his black tank over his head.

I bit my lip, holding back my groan, as I looked over his body. My poor cowboy was all beaten up, but nothing could take away how beautiful he was. He was a piece of art, and I would never get enough of him. But, the best part, was how Edward was watching my every move. The look in his eye, told me that he felt the same way about me. It was the most flattering feeling in the world to have a man this gorgeous on the outside, and as genuine on the inside, love you as much as Edward loved me.

I washed my hands, before going over to him and peeling the bandage off of the tattoo. There was a small amount of dried blood on it, but it looked amazing. I looked down at Edward's face and he was smiling at me. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

I stood back up and went to the sink. "So how do I do this, handsome?" I asked. "With a wet towel?"

"Oh, no towel. It's too rough. Just soap and water," he explained. "But, I can do it, Bella. It's gross," he said, starting to get up.

I pushed his chest, so he sat back down, making him laugh. "I'm going to be your nurse, today," I told him playfully, winking at him.

A smile pulled at his lips. "I think that's every man's fantasy," he said, in a low, husky voice, making me smile.

"Well, this isn't dress up. You really need one, Edward," I told him. "But it doesn't mean we can't make it fun."

"Jesus, Bella," he whispered under his breath, squirming a little. I laughed, as I went to the linen closet to get some towels, a basin and new bar of soap. I laid a towel on the floor beside Edward, and then went to the sink to fill the basin up with warm water. I set it on Edward's lap and he held onto it with his left hand. I lathered up my hands with soap and water, and gently ran them over his shoulder.

"Did that hurt?" I asked, rinsing my hands and stroking over the tattoo, again.

"No, sunshine," he said. "It feels good." I kept washing the tattoo until it was clean, and both Edward and I were soaked.

"You know. The smart thing would have been to just get in the shower, huh?" I laughed.

"I liked this way," Edward said. I leaned in and kissed his lips. I washed my hands and then took a clean towel to pat the tattoo dry. "There's some antibacterial ointment in the medicine cabinet," he said.

I got it and then walked over to him, lightly applying the ointment to his skin. "How's that?" I asked.

"I wish you were around to do this for all of my tattoos," he said with a smirk.

"Especially the horseshoe?" I laughed, reaching down to tap the area in front of his hip.

"You read my mind, Bella," he said, with a smirk.

I picked up all the towels and threw them in the hamper. I took my wet shirt off, and then went to wash my hands. "Edward. Your jeans are soaked," I laughed.

"They're just going to have to come off, then," he laughed, winking at me. He reached down to unbutton them, but quickly let go. "Shit, Bella. My hand. I can't."

I smiled at him, reassuringly. "Well, what kind of nurse would I be if I didn't help you with that?" I asked, playfully, hoping to relax him a little more. He smiled. I sure knew my cowboy.

I walked up to him slowly, lightly tracing my fingers down his chest until I reached his zipper. I slowly undressed him. I took his jeans and tossed them in the hamper. I was going to have to do some laundry this afternoon.

"You're overdressed," he whispered, leaning in to kiss my lips. I put my hands up to his face and kissed him deeper.

"No, the nurse has to stay dressed," I giggled. I brought my hands down his bum and lightly slapped it. "Now, get back to bed, Mr. Cullen," I said seriously.

He chuckled, and walked to our room, with me hot on his heels. I pulled the sheets back and patted the mattress. Edward laughed and climbed in. It was fairly obvious he was enjoying this little game. He got in bed and laid back on the pillows.

"Now, I should leave you to rest, but you've been such a good patient," I said, sliding off my jeans and joining him in bed.

"I thought the nurse had to stay dressed?" Edward said, chuckling, as I straddled his legs.

"Are you really going to complain right now?" I asked, winking.

I spent the next hour trying to distract Edward from his sore hand, and shoulder. It was a little difficult, considering that he like to touch me, and was restricted to only one hand, but we made it work. I was laying on Edward's chest and he was asleep, again. As comfortable as I was, there were things to do around here.

I snuck out of bed and pulled on my jeans and a black t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I grabbed some cleaners and a rag. I started with the bathtub, and worked my was through the bathroom. I got on my hands and knees and scrubbed the floor. It was sparking by the time I was finished with it.

I carried the laundry basket downstairs and threw in a load of towels. Seth was waiting for me with a wagging tail. "Hi, buddy. I've missed you," I told him, scratching behind his ears. I spent the next hour working my way through the house, cleaning and scrubbing. I was worried about Edward, and I didn't want to just sit around and think about it. I wanted to keep busy. I grabbed a plaid shirt of Edward's I had found in the drier, when I was putting in a load of jeans, and slipped it on. I slid my phone in my pocket in case Edward couldn't find me, and headed out the door.

I walked outside, with Seth on my heels, and went to see the horses. Emmett had put them out in the pasture. I went in the stable and grabbed the bridles and reins. I walked back out to the horses and went in the gate. It was getting late in the afternoon, and I figured the horses should go back in the stable.

I walked up to Cinnamon. "Hi, girl," I said to her, petting her nose. I had watched Edward put them on the horses before, so I thought maybe I could try it, myself. I lifted it up and tried to slide it on her, but she stepped back from me. "Come on Cinnamon," I whined. "Help a girl out." I patted her nose, again, and tried again to put the bridle on. She slipped back out of it, by turning her head.

I sighed and leaned back against the fence. I looked out at the scenery. It was so beautiful here. But, I was still way out of league with the farm. I could care for the house and the dog, but horses were a tricky. I figured I would just admit when I was beat. I grabbed my cell phone and called Emmett.

"Hey, honey," he answered. "I hear Edward's beating up walls?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah. He's laying down. And, um, I was trying to put the horse back in their stalls."

"Do you need some help, Bella?" he asked. "I'm just wrapping up with my work right now."

"If you wouldn't mind." I said "With the tattoo and the swollen knuckles, he's pretty much useless," I laughed.

Emmett laughed with me. "Did he break his hand?" he asked. I could here him starting his truck in the background.

"I don't know. He won't go to the doctor," I told Emmett, walking back to the front of the house to meet him.

"No, he won't," Emmett agreed. "I'll be there in five," he said before hanging up. I was glad that Emmett knew about Edward's fear of doctors. I didn't want to betray Edward and tell his secret. I sat on the front steps and waited for Emmett to pull up. Seth ran over to him, running in circles around his legs.

Emmett walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "You look tired," he said, looking at my face.

"I'm worried about him," I admitted. I was surprised how easy it was to speak my mind and share my thoughts with Emmett and Rosie. They were just good people, and I trusted them.

"I know you are," he said. "But, he's a tough guy." We were talking as we walked back to the horses. "My cousin's a nurse, Bella. I called her this afternoon after Rosie told me that Edward hurt his hand. I knew he wouldn't go in and get it checked. Do you mind if she stops by tonight, at around seven?"

"Oh, Emmett," I said, pulling him into anther hug. "Thank you so much. I would be happy to have her take a look at his hand. I don't want to take him in to the clinic, but he needs to go. He's trying to act like he's not, but I can see how terrified he is."

"He's always been like that. He just doesn't want to look weak," Emmett said, grabbing Cinnamon's bridle, and going in the gate. He clicked his tongue at her, held onto her nose and slid it on. He passed me the reins and I held onto her, while he when to get Sugar. Emmett walked over to me opened the gate. "You can lead her?" he asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I've watched Edward put the bridles on, and I tried to do it myself, but she kept backing out of it," I explained while we walked the horses back to the stable.

"It's alright, Bella. It takes practice. Don't ever worry about calling me, okay? I'm only five minutes away," He said, as we put the horses in their stalls. "I'm going to run get Nutmeg. Do you want to get them some fresh water?"

"Okay, sure," I said. I knew how to do that. Horses were such a huge responsibility. I had very realized how much work they were. As a little girl, I had always wanted a horse. I was going to name him Sparky, or Skittles. But, of course, I never got one. I had never thought I would ever be living out on a farm with three horses.

I filled three clean buckets with water, and dragged them one by one into the stalls, patting the each of the girls and giving them a kiss on the nose. Emmett came in with Nutmeg. "Hi, Nutmeg. Were you a good boy, today?" I asked him stroking his nose. "Your daddy will back to see you soon."

Emmett chuckled at me. "You're going to be a good mom one day," he said, walking over to started making up the food buckets.

I smiled at that thought. "Are you getting excited for your baby, Em?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. We've been waiting for so many years. But, I have to admit, now that it's actually coming, I'm a little nervous," he said, laughing at himself. "I just worry about how small it's going to be."

"Oh, Emmett. You are one of the most caring and loving guys I know. I think you are going to be an amazing father," I told him honestly, as we took the food to the horses.

"I hope so," he said. "But, this baby is going to be lucky, because he's got my Rosie. I've never met a girl that wanted a baby as much as she does."

"I'm so excited to meet this baby. He'll be born right around the time I graduate," I said, as Emmett put everything away.

"Are you excited about that? Being finished with school?" Emmett asked, as we walked out of the stable, and back outside.

"I am. I love what I'm studying, but I really want _this_ life. I want to be able to fully embrace the farm, and the chores and I want to be able to put the horses back in the stable by myself. But, right now, I still have ties to the city. I have to go in every two weeks for meetings and I have to lock myself up in Edward's office for hours everyday to research and write," I explained.

"I'm happy you like it here," Emmett said. walking into the kitchen with me, and going to the sink to wash his hands. "Because, even though he acts crazy sometimes, I've never seen Edward happier."

I smiled at that. "I'm glad you see that in him, Emmett," I said, washing my hands. "Because I feel the same way."

"Good. You want me to go wake him up?" Emmett asked, as I brought out a frying pan to make some fried chicken. "My cousin should be here soon."

"Okay, thanks, Em. That would be great," I said. "You'll stay for dinner? Do you want me to call Rosie, and invite her, too?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, honey," he said, heading over to the stairs.

**EPOV**

My Bella was incredible. She took such good care of me. I felt like such an asshole for hurting my hand like this. And I knew Bella loved me, but everyday, I was still blown away by everything she did for me.

Since we had arrived back home, she had put ice on my hand, made me lunch, sat with me for I don't know how long while I was moping and napping on the couch, she's cleaned my tattoo, and she made love to me. She did all of this because she loved me and wanted to take care of me. I didn't think there was a luckier man on the face of this earth, than me.

I had fallen asleep with Bella in my arms. I felt content for the first time all day. I knew Bella wasn't going to make me see a doctor, and I was so grateful for that. My hand hurt, but I figured it would be okay.

I don't know how long I had slept, but when I woke up, I was on my stomach, completely nude, with all of the covers kicked off the bed. But the worst part, was that Bella was not with me. I sighed and closed my eyes, again. As much as it was going to hurt my hand, I was going to have to get up soon and feed the horses. But, what was five more minutes?

I was startled awake by Emmett's booming voice. "Shit, man. Put some damn pants on."

I opened my eyes and laughed when I saw him in the doorway with his back to me. "Hey. You're in my bedroom. A man shouldn't have to wear pants in his own bedroom," I defended.

"I just helped Bella feed the horses, and seeing your ass wasn't the thanks I was looking for," Emmett chuckled, as I got up and pulled my pants on.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, as I tried to pull up the zipper on my jeans. I slipped a white undershirt on and pulled it down over the button I couldn't do up. I needed my girl.

"Are you decent?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Emmett turned around and came into the room, sitting in the chair. "Thanks for helping Bella, man. Thank you for everything. She could have just woken me up," I said.

"Edward, you can't even put on your pants. How were you going to feed the horses?" Em asked. "You know, Bella was out there by herself trying to put the bridle on Cinnamon?"

I smiled, picturing her out there with the horses. "Did she get it?" I asked. It didn't matter to me if she did or not. I was so proud of her for trying, when I hadn't even explained to her how to do it.

"No. She said Cinnamon kept backing out of it. But, we got the horses in the stables," Em told me. "You'll make a farm girl out of her, though. I can tell how much she loves it."

I smiled. My girl really did belong out here with me. Em and I got up and walked down the hallway. I couldn't wait to have my girl back in my arms, again.

**BPOV**

After Emmett went upstairs, I put some oil and the chicken in the pan, before I picked up the phone and called Rosie.

"Hi, Bella," she said, sounding perky and happy.

"Hey, Rosie. Em's here, and I just wanted to invite you over for dinner," I told her.

"Oh, that sounds great. Em's cousin just got here. We'll be right over," she said. "Um, I made a potato salad this afternoon. Do you mind if I bring it over?"

"That would be great actually," I said. "See you in a few." I said.

I turned the chicken, before I went over to the fridge to get the ingredients to make a salad. I was working at the counter when I heard a knock at the front door.

"Come in," I called out, setting the chicken on a plate covered in paper towels. I put the pan in the sink to soak and brought out five plates to set the table, as I assumed that Emmett's cousin would stay to eat with us.

When I heard footsteps, I turned around, expecting to see the girls standing there. But it wasn't at all whom I thought. It was my graduate supervisor, Dr. Jasper Hale, standing in Edward's kitchen, clutching a book to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I turned my head to see Edward and Emmett standing behind him.

"I came to talk to Miss Swan," Dr. Hale said, confidently.

I let out a deep breath, and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	24. Chapter 23  Houseguests

**A/N - It's Saturday and time for yet another installment in the adventures of Edward and Bella. Dr. Hale is here...I wonder why? Thank you all for reading and we'll chat again next week! Enjoy! **

Chapter 23 - Houseguests

**EPOV**

Just when I thought my luck was changing and the day was turning out, I walk into _my_ kitchen and see my arch nemesis. I came down the stairs, thinking I was going to get a little sugar from my girl, and I get Dr. Hale. To say I was pissed off was an understatement.

And every part of me wanted to blow up. I wanted to grab him my the dress shirt collar and literally chuck him out the door. And, I'm sure I asked what the hell he was doing here.

But, I had to hold my temper. I had to consider Bella's feelings, and her professional relationship. It was hard, after living alone for so long, and only caring about myself. But, now I had Bella, and she was my life, my heart and my world, and I had to start showing it. If I disrespected her supervisor, it wouldn't make things better. Bella would be upset with me, and I didn't want to make her life harder than I already had. She needed me to be there for her; to support her. And by the look of sheer surprise, confusion and stress on her face, I could tell she didn't know he was coming and was already anticipating my negative reaction.

I walked past him and walked up to Bella, taking her hand in my good one. I leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll be good," I whispered in her ear, making a smile spread across her face. It was that smile that meant that I would be rewarded later for good behaviour. I smirked back at her. Girls weren't too hard to figure out. I could do this relationship thing; the give and take.

Bella had shown me, time and time again, that she loved me. And it didn't matter if this guy was in love with her, which, by the way, I could tell that he was. My girl wanted me and that was all I needed.

"But can you do up the button on my jeans when you get a minute," I whispered, again, making her crack up. She started laughing really hard, she even snorted, which I thought was adorable.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hale," she said, when she calmed down. "I'm just going to run upstairs and change before dinner. Would you care to stay?"

I bit my tongue. I didn't want him at my table. But, I had to keep telling myself that this was Bella's table now, too. If she invited him, I would have to live with it.

"Actually, that would be lovely," he said, with a smile; a smile a little too confident and smug for my liking.

"Okay, great. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back," she said. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Emmett McCarty, our neighbour from across the road, and a dear friend. Em, this is my supervisor at the university, Dr. Jasper Hale." Her introduction was so professional. I smiled at her. She was perfect.

Bella took my hand and led me to the stairs. I looked back and saw Emmett standing with his arms crossed looking at Jasper like he might eat him for lunch. At least Em didn't have to behave himself.

We got up to our room and Bella shut the door before she leaned in to kiss me. She reached down and did up the button on my jeans, giggling a little to herself. "Thank you, Bella," I said, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Did you know your teacher was coming out here?" I asked her, caressing the side of her body with my good hand.

She pulled back and looked at me. "No. I had no idea. I was making a salad at the counter, I heard a knock at the door and I called 'come in.' Honestly I thought it was Rosie and Emmett's cousin, who, by the way, is coming to check on your hand," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't look so worried, baby. Alice has been over a time or two before to check on my various injuries," I told her. "I love you for caring about me so much."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss me, again. "Well, I hope you have a big kiss planned for Em, because he called her. I just invited them for dinner."

"Well, thank you anyway. You smell like furniture polish." I told her, winking. She laughed and pulled off her t-shirt, and walked to the dresser to put a bra on. I was just staring at her. She didn't have a bra on. I was turned on, but also a little agitated. Her professor had likely been downstairs ogling her beautiful, braless body.

"What?" she giggled. "I've been cleaning all afternoon. I shouldn't have to wear a bra in my own house." I chuckled thinking that I had said the same thing to Em ten minutes ago about my pants. She pulled on a clean t-shirt before taking my good hand to lead me back to the hallway.

"No you shouldn't," I said leaning in to kiss the side of her head.

"Oh, and I really appreciate you making an effort with Dr. Hale, Edward," she told me smiling. "I don't know why he's here, honestly, but I guess we're about to find out.

**BPOV**

I couldn't have been happier with the way Edward was acting. I had expected him to go ballistic seeing Jasper in his house. And, honestly, I felt that way, too. This farm was our world. It was mine and Edward's, and I didn't like my university and farm lives merging so much.

What I really wanted to know, was where Jasper had found out where I lived. He would have had to go into my file. And, just because he knew, I wondered what prompted him to actually drive out here on a Tuesday evening. Couldn't he have sent me an e-mail? That was the way we had been communicating in between meetings in the past. Or, even a phone call. But to drive an hour out of town was a big deal to me.

When we got downstairs, and walked back into the kitchen, I saw Rosie finishing setting the table for me. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Stop working," I told her, making her laugh.

"I'm fine, Bella," she said. "I'd like you to meet, Alice Brandon, Emmy's cousin." I turned around and saw a petite woman with short black hair, and a pretty face, with trendy, plastic framed glasses on, sitting at the table next to Dr. Hale. She was wearing bright pint scrubs, and looked like she had come straight from work.

I walked up to her, and she got up to give me a hug. "Hi, Bella. I hear Edward needs a nurse?" She said, smiling. I liked her instantly, as she seemed so friendly.

"Oh, I've got a nurse that I'm quite happy with," Edward said, from behind me, setting his hand on my hip.

"I'm sure you do," Alice said, playing along with him. "After dinner, I'm going to look at your hand."

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said, pulling out a chair at the end of the table, across from Jasper.

"Oh, Alice. Have you met my supervisor?" I asked, noticing Jasper was sitting quietly at the other end of the table.

"Yes, I have, actually," she said with a smile, turning her head and winking at me. It seemed that someone might be a little taken with Dr. Hale. And, I could understand. I mean, he was a very attractive man.

"Okay, let's eat," Emmett said, smiling at me. "I smell fried chicken."

I brought the chicken to the table and set it by Rosie's potato salad, my tossed green salad, and what looked like a huge basket of fresh baked dinner rolls. "Rosie, thank you so much," I said to her. "I feel bad that I invited you for dinner and you brought half of it."

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry so much," Emmett said, winking at me.

"Yes, Bella. Listen to Emmett. We're family out here," Rosie reassured me, passing the salad to Edward. "And I brought the buns from the diner. My mom was baking today."

"I'll have to meet her sometime soon," I said as I sat down at the table beside Alice and across from Emmett and Rosie. I looked over at Edward and he was eating quietly, using his left hand, but looking across the table at Jasper. No one was really saying much, and it felt a little awkward. Jasper, however, was sitting there, at the end of the table, enjoying his meal, seemingly oblivious to the tension that I felt in the air.

Of all the times I stood by Edward's side, and watched him look uncomfortable and out of place in the university, it was interesting to see the tables turned. Jasper was definitely outnumbered in this kitchen.

But, what I found to be the difference between Jasper and Edward, was that Edward was humble. He was a confident man in his element, out on the farm, and with people he knew, but when he was outside of that, he often seemed overwhelmed.

Jasper, however, even sitting in the farm house, with two huge men, a farmer and a rancher, still had that cocky smirk on his face. And I hated to sound so harsh when referring to Jasper, but that was exactly how I saw it. Last year, when I had crushed on him, I saw his cocky nature as confidence. I saw him as a man that was intelligent, accomplished and proud.

In my mind, I had rationalized his attitude as legitimate. But, now that I had stepped away from that world, and seen other men, like Edward and Em, that were also accomplished, successful and intelligent, I realized that a smug attitude was not a circumstance to one's achievements in life.

One could be proud of their work, but success in one path in life did not entitle him or her to act as a superior to others that had taken a different course in life. Edward was successful in life. Not only did he have a degree, and may possibly be the most talented artist I had ever seen, but he ran a successful farm. And, even though he had every right to be overconfident, he wasn't; he was modest. And that was an incredibly attractive quality.

"So, Dr. Hale. What brings you out here?" I asked. Literally, everyone turned to look at him. I would have laughed if I wasn't so curious.

"Well, Miss Swan, I found a book in my office that I thought you might find advantageous to your research, and considering you had just been in to see me yesterday, and aren't due back for another two weeks, I figured I would bring it out to you," he explained.

"Well, thank you so much. I really appreciate that, but you didn't need to drive all the way out here," I said, surprised that he had come all the way out for a book that I could have picked up at my next meeting.

"Oh, it was no inconvenience," he said. "If fact, I rather enjoyed the ride. The view is quite striking."

"It is beautiful out here," I agreed. Still, no one was saying anything. Just the sound of eating filled the room.

Thankfully Alice piped up, breaking the silence. "You have a beautiful car," she said to Jasper. "We saw it on the way in. What kind is it?"

"It's a Porche," Jasper said, without looking up at Alice. He seemed almost agitated by her question.

"Well, it's beautiful," she said quietly, looking a little hurt.

"Actually, Miss Swan. I have something else that I need to talk to you about, as well," Jasper added, after letting out a deep breath. He wiped his hands and stood up. "Is there somewhere that we can talk?"

"You can talk right here," Edward said, leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. I heard him hiss in pain, and I knew he had forgotten about his injured hand.

I turned in my seat and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll just be on the porch, Edward." I knew Jasper probably wouldn't want to talk about whatever it was in front of people he had never met. I figured I might as well talk to him privately, and hear what it was he came here to tell me. That way, he could leave.

Tonight, I was worried about Edward's hand. Alice was here to check on him. That was my concern. So, Jasper coming here was a completely unexpected distraction, and quite frankly, an unwanted one.

"Dr. Hale," I said, standing up. "We can talk on the front porch. Excuse me. I'll be right back." I felt bad for leaving Alice, when she was our invited houseguest. She was doing us a favour by checking on Edward, so we didn't have to go through the ordeal of going to the clinic. But, I had invited Jasper to stay, so I had to deal with this meeting as well.

Jasper nodded and waited for me to pass him, leading the way to the porch. I grabbed Edward's quilted plaid jacket from the hook by the door, opened the squeaky screen door and walked out to the porch.

**EPOV**

The minute Jasper Hale followed my girl out of the kitchen I pushed my chair back and stood up. I had no intention of leaving her alone with him. He was acting like a bit of an asshole over dinner. I knew he saw my tattoo. I had my sketch of Bella's gorgeous face inked into my skin. She was a part of me. She wasn't available, and I think seeing the tattoo may have confirmed to him just how serious I was about Bella.

Or, he may have just been uncomfortable being out here with all of us. And to be honest, besides Bella, we weren't acting that accommodating, but I was quite frankly shocked that he had just shown up at our house without so much as a call first. Let's be honest here. No man would be comfortable with another man showing up his house to see his girlfriend.

"Edward. Leave them," Em said. "He obviously has something to tell her. Just let him speak his peace. Then he'll leave."

I frowned, but nodded in agreement, before I started pacing the kitchen floor. I knew Em was right, but it was hard to stay away. I'd give them five minutes, then I would go check on them out the front window. I wouldn't interrupt, but I wasn't going to just leave her out there alone with a man I didn't know. I wasn't crazy.

"Edward. Will you let me look at your hand while we wait?" Alice asked.

"Uh, I don't know," I said, panicking slightly. "Can we wait for Bella?" I asked.

I may have been stalling, but I was worried about the injury. I was worried that something was seriously wrong with my hand. That would mean two things. The first, that I wouldn't be able to work my own farm and do my own chores. The second fear I had, was that I may have to have surgery. If these two things were the case, I wanted Bella to be here with me, to hold onto me. It might have sounded juvenile, but I couldn't control how I felt.

"Okay," Alice agreed. "Could I just see it? I won't touch your hand or anything like that until Bella gets inside, but at least this way, I'll have an idea what we're looking at."

"Um, okay," I told her. She wasn't going to let this go, so I figured she couldn't hurt me with a look. I walked up to her and held out my hand. I was actually shaking. I could see my hand shaking, as I held it out. It was pretty damn embarrassing, but thankfully, Alice didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, Edward. It looks like a metacarpal fracture," she said, looking up at me.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked her. "What's going to happen?"

Rosie walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. I appreciated the support, but I wanted Bella's arms around me. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Edward. It looks like just the fifth metacarpal, your pinky finger, is actually fractured. As much as I think you should go in and get it casted, I can just splint it for you here. I'll tape up your other fingers, too, just in case they're sprained," Alice explained.

I let out a deep breath. At least I didn't have to see a doctor. "Thanks, Alice," I said. "I'll be right back." I couldn't take another second without seeing Bella.

I walked over to the front window and looked out at the deck. I smiled when I saw Bella wearing my jacket. She looked gorgeous in my clothes, and the possessive side of me liked that she brought a piece of me out there with her. I was pretty sure that she saw me from the corner of her eye, but she didn't show it.

Jasper looked like he was explaining something to her. By the look on Bella's face, I couldn't tell what he they were talking about. She had so many emotions flitting over her face. She looked surprised and then thoughtful. She turned and I followed her gaze away from Jasper, out to the mountains in the west. My eyes snapped back to her face and I smiled as I saw a look of contentment on her face.

I had been nervous all evening about what this guy wanted, but seeing Bella look content relaxed me instantly.

**BPOV**

Jasper followed me out onto the porch and sat on the front steps. I slipped Edward's coat on, and then sat on the step as well, leaving some space between us.

"Isabella, I want to first apologize for just showing up here tonight. I didn't realize you had company," he said, sounding sincerely sorry for his unannounced visit. I nodded. I truly believed him. "Also, I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to upset you yesterday during our meeting. Your personal life is not my business, and I'm truly sorry. I value our professional relationship, as you do, and I hope that I haven't upset that."

"No, Dr. Hale. I do appreciate your concern. And I, too, am sorry for acting the way I did yesterday," I said to him. Even though I thought he was out of line, I acted on emotion.

"So, can we forgive and forget?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes. But on one condition," I said, and he nodded, smiling. "What's the real reason you came out here?"

"Okay, you're a smart girl," he chuckled. "I received a call today from a colleague at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. He called to let me know that the university is holding a graduate level conference in Civil War history. They will be inviting students, and their supervisors, from across that country, as well as some from Canada, to come present their research. It's a three day event, and I wanted to invite you to attend."

"Wow. Really?" I said. I was honoured that he would ask me, but I didn't think my work was good enough. Plus, I didn't have the money to fly to North Carolina for this.

"Really, Isabella," Jasper said. "I can see you're doubting yourself, and you really shouldn't. You are a highly intelligent student, and you have a bright academic career ahead of you. I really want you to consider attending. And, Bella, while you're there, I might recommend you looking into their doctoral program.

I nodded, looking out at the last splashes of purple and pink at the end of the sunset over the mountains. I should have been happy with what he was telling me. I should have wanted the academic success. But, I didn't. I knew what I wanted in my life, and it wasn't at Chapel Hill.

What I wanted was in rural Alberta and he was standing about six feet behind me, looking out the front window, making sure I was alright. Because I was his life, and he was mine.

Jasper stood up, and walked over to his bright yellow, flashy car. "I'll send you all the information on the conference via e-mail tomorrow morning," he told me. "Thank you so much for such a lovely dinner. Have a good evening."

"Oh, you're welcome. Thank you for the invitation," I told him. "Have a safe drive."

He waved, before getting into his car and backing out. I stood on the porch and watched him drive off down the gravel road. As I watched the dust plume around his car, I sat back down on the steps.

I could not deny that elite careers, financial security and fancy cars were all amazing things to have. But, what I wanted in life, all I had really ever wanted, was to feel content and happy. I knew that money wouldn't make me happy. Nor, would leaving Canada to study history in the States. Yes, it would bring prestige, and money, but it wouldn't be worth it to me, because I wouldn't have anyone at my side to share it with.

I heard the screen door open and then slam closed. Edward sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for checking on me," I said, still looking out at the road.

He chuckled. "You saw that, huh?" he laughed and I nodded, smiling. "Well, you're my girl. What can I say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. We sat for another minute outside, before I let out a deep breath. "Do you want to tell me what he said?"

"Yeah, um, we can talk about it later, though. Okay?" I said, not wanting to get into it right now, with our friends inside. "Right now, I want you to get your hand looked at."

"Alice said I won't have to go to the clinic," he said, happily. I smiled. I was so relieved. I turned my head to look at him, and he captured my lips is a kiss. "Everything is okay, though, right?" Edward asked, still clearly concerned with what Jasper had to say.

"Everything is okay, Edward," I reassured him. "Everything is perfect."


	25. Chapter 24  Talking and Tears

**A/N - I want to thank everyone for reading this story. It means a lot to me! So, I'll let you get to it! Enjoy!**

**~Sorry this is up late! There were technical problems with the site all day yesterday and today and I wasn't able to post! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to get the chapter up on Saturday! I love writing and sharing this story with you all.~**

Chapter 24 - Talking and Tears

EPOV

I was happy to see Dr. Hale leave. I was even happier that Bella was back in my arms, as we sat together on the porch. I knew what he had talked to her about must have been serious, because she seemed deep in thought. And she didn't want to get into what their conversation was about until later.

But she told me that everything was perfect, so I was satisfied. If my girl was happy, then I was happy. It didn't take much for me.

"Okay, cowboy," Bella said. "Let's get that hand fixed up so I can take you to bed."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," I told her honestly. She walked over to the screen door, but I beat her to it, pushing the door closed. I leaned down and gently rubbed my fingers on her cheek. "I love you," I whispered, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She smiled up at me. "I love you, too, Edward." She pressed one more quick kiss to my lips. "Now, quit stalling," she laughed. I chuckled as I opened the door for her.

We walked into the house and I heard everyone in the kitchen. Rosie and Em were standing at the sink; Rosie washing, and Em drying the dishes. I had the best friends. Alice had a bunch of medical looking stuff laid out on the kitchen table.

"Ready, Edward?" she asked, smiling. "I'll do this quick and painless, okay?"

"That sounds amazing," I told her, sitting down at the table. Bella stood behind me, rubbing my shoulders. She was always there for me.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at what Alice was doing to my hand. Bella put both her hands on my cheeks and tipped my head back so that I was looking up at her. "You are doing great," Bella said, softly. "She's almost done." She leaned down to kiss my lips. "You are doing so good."

I could feel Alice touching my hand, and Em chuckling, likely at me. But I was focused on Bella, her sexy lips, her sweet breath, her shining eyes. She was an amazing distraction. She brought her hand down my chest, and started rubbing it lightly. She kissed me, again. This was not much of a deterrent not to get injured, again. My sweet girl was really good at taking care of me, and she didn't make me feel stupid for being nervous.

In no time, Alice was done. "There you go, Edward. I splinted your pinky finger and taped up your other fingers just in case. Try not to use your hand much for the next few weeks, okay?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie," I told her. "I'm going to use it."

Alice shook her head at me. "I'll keep him in line," Bella said. "I can't thank you enough, Alice." Bella walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It was no problem," Alice said. "Thank you so much for dinner. And it was so nice meeting you, Bella. It's great to have another girl out here," she laughed. "I swear I'm surrounded by so many farm boys."

I laughed and walked over to her, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks, honey," I said. "I really appreciate you coming over tonight. You saved my ass."

She laughed. "Oh, I know. And one day, I'm going to come and collect." She was so cute. Alice was just a little thing, and seemed so sweet, but she was quite the firecracker. She had a lot of personality to her. She was a great girl.

And it was too damn bad that Bella's professor was so hung up on my girl. It was pretty obvious that Alice had the hots for him, lord knows why, and he completely ignored her. What an ass. But, then again, I already knew that he was, so I shouldn't have been surprised.

After hugs all around, Rosie, Em and Alice left. Bella had invited Alice to come over again, soon, so they could get to know each other without all the distractions. I was glad that my girl got along so well with Alice. The last thing I ever wanted was for Bella to feel alone and isolated out here on the farm.

I knew she was close with Rosie and Em already, and she had me almost all day, but it was going to be nice for Bella to have someone else. And like Alice said, another girl. I knew Bella was happy now, but in a couple months, or even a couple years, she may crave more of a social life. I was used to the isolation, but Bella had been raised in a city and gone through university. She was used to hanging out with friends and going out, which reminded me to bring up Jess coming out to the farm for a while.

When Bella and I came back in the house, after walking all the McCarty's out to their vehicles, I took her hand in my good one and pulled her up the stairs. I pulled my shirt off and then grabbed Bella's hands and brought them to the button on my jeans. "Take my pants off?" I asked her, with a wink and a smile.

Bella started laughing. "With pleasure, cowboy." She popped the button, slowly pulled down the zipper and then yanked my jeans down to my knees so fast, I jumped. She laughed, again. "Sorry. I guess I was a little eager."

I chuckled with her, kicking off my boots and then my jeans. "Never apologize for being eager with me," I told her. "And as much as I want to take your clothes off, I can't."

"Don't worry, sexy. Just lay back and I'll handle everything," she said, pushing me backwards onto the bed. I was completely naked, but I didn't mind in the least. The way that Bella looked at me, had always made me feel invincible. I saw the love, heat and desire on her face every time she looked at me. We were meant to be. I had never felt more complete.

Bella pulled her t-shirt off, and then unclasped her bra. She let out a relieved breath and then laughed a little. "My god, Edward. Those things are uncomfortable."

"What's that?" I asked her. "Bras?"

"Yeah, bras," she giggled, standing in front of me in just a pair of jeans.

"Why wear them then?" I asked, as I watched her unzip and pull off her jeans.

She crawled into bed with me and laid down on top of me. "Because, Edward. For one, most girls are raised that way. You know, you have to wear a bra once you started to, well, you know," she giggled, dropping her blushing face to my chest.

I ran my good hand up and down her back, concentrating mainly on that little dip in her lower back, just above the curve of her ass. "Okay, so your mom made you wear one. Now you live with me. And I'm all for letting everything hang out," I told her.

She laughed looking up at my face, and then kissed my Adam's apple. "Well, things will be hanging alright, if I stop wearing one all together."

I laughed, making her bounce on top of me, and both of us moaned at the sensation. And that put an end to that conversation. Bella sat up on top of me, and true to her word, she handled everything. And I mean everything. I loved my girl.

She flopped down on her back beside me, letting out a deep breath. She reached her hand down to my horseshoe tattoo and traced her fingernails over it. I groaned and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. "I love you, Edward," she said, kissing my chest.

"Mm," I hummed. "I love you, too, sunshine."

"You look like you're going to fall asleep," she whispered into my ear, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"It's been such a long day," I said, closing my eyes. "Can we just sleep tomorrow? All day?"

She laughed. "Okay," she agreed, a little too easily.

"Mm. I love you," I told her, again. Because with a girl as special as Bella, it couldn't be said too much.

"But right now, I want to take a bath," she said. "You want to come?"

"Of course," I told her, kissing her pretty lips. We got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom. I sat on the lid of the toilet, while Bella filled the tub with hot water. I watched her as she pulled her hair up into some kind of knot and pinned it back. She was so beautiful.

"So, I heard Cinnamon was giving you a little trouble tonight, huh?" I asked her, stepping into the bath and sitting down.

She laughed. "Yeah. They all miss their daddy," she said. "And I'm going to help you with your chores for the next few weeks, until your hand heals properly."

"Bella, you don't have to do that. I'm fine," I reassured her.

She rolled eyes at me, and smiled, before climbing in the tub with me. She laid her head back on my shoulder, and turned her head to kiss my jaw. I set my right hand on the edge of the tub, to keep my fingers dry, and wrapped my left arm around her waist. I traced my fingertips up and down her side and I watched as goose bumps formed over her skin at my touch. I smiled.

We both stayed quiet, and just enjoyed the feeling of being so close to one another. I knew she wanted to talk to me about her why her supervisor had come out here, and I wanted to hear it. But I wanted her to talk to me on her own.

BPOV

I was thrilled that Alice was able to fix up Edward's hand. I tried my hardest to distract him. I knew he was afraid of going to a clinic or a hospital, but I didn't know how far that fear spread. Was he afraid of doctors and nurses, too? Was it the procedures, the buildings, or just the idea? I didn't want to ask him, right now, so I thought it was better to be safe than sorry. He did amazingly well, and thankfully Alice was so good with him.

I had also really enjoyed Alice's company tonight. She was such a sweet girl, and we got along amazingly well. Apparently she just worked in town, so she was close by. I was happy to have a new friend out here.

But, now that Edward's hand was all fixed up, and we had shared a little loving in the bedroom, we were relaxing together in the bathtub. I felt so good in Edward's arms and my body always responded to him. He had asked if we could spend the day in bed tomorrow, and I thought is was a great idea.

Edward and I had had a rough couple of days. My black eye, the stressful meeting in Jasper's office, the phone call from my mom, Edward's broken finger, and Dr. Hale's unexpected visit tonight. I had to agree with Edward. We definitely needed the break. I was looking forward to a day of nothing but sleep, kisses and relaxation.

But, before we could go to bed, I had to talk to Edward about why Dr. Hale came over tonight. I was nervous to tell him, because I didn't want him to get upset. I knew he didn't like Jasper, and the idea of me going to the States with him for a conference was not likely to go over well.

I had to tell him, though. I didn't want to keep secrets from Edward, and I had to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was my boyfriend and I loved him. I pressed one more kiss to the column of his throat and took a deep breath.

"Edward," I said, my voice sounding loud in the quiet of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Bella," he said, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin on the inside of my wrist.

"Jasper apologized for the way he reacted on Monday morning at the meeting," I told him.

"I'm glad," Edward said. "I know he upset you."

"Yeah, he did," I told him. "But, I think he was just looking out for me, you know?"

"Uh huh," Edward said. I could tell that he didn't agree, and I had to hold back a laugh. I loved Edward so much. His jealous streak was actually flattering to me. I loved that he wanted me to himself.

I reached my hands under the water and rubbed his legs. "But, he came here for more than that, didn't he?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I told him. "Actually, he came to tell me that there is a graduate level history conference coming up, and he invited me to go and present my research."

"Wow, Bella. That's great," He said, lifting my chin up so he could kiss my lips. "I'm so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me that right away? That's amazing news."

"Because, Edward. The conference is in North Carolina," I told him, hearing the disappointment in my own voice.

He let out a deep breath. "Okay. That's okay, Bella. That's exciting, right? I mean, you get to go show a bunch of students and professors how brilliant you are."

"Edward. For one thing, I can't afford to fly all the way to North Carolina," I told him. "Not for just a three day conference."

"Did you tell him no already?" Edward asked. "Because, I have the money, Bella."

"No, Edward. I'm not taking your money to fly off to some conference. I don't need to attend and once I'm finished with this degree, I'm done with school," I told him, defensively. I would feel horrible taking the money he earned on the farm to take an unnecessary trip all the way to North Carolina.

"Hey, hey, sunshine," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Calm down, okay? Why are you getting so upset?" He leaned in and kissed my cheek. The tenderness and supportiveness of the gesture made me start crying. I turned and laid my head on his chest, watching my tears slide down his skin and disappear into the bathwater.

"Shh, honey," He said, gently rubbing my back. "We'll figure this all out, okay? Just, tell me what's bothering you. It has to be more than the money. Talk to me, okay?"

I nodded into his chest, but cried a little longer. "I don't want to leave you," I got out, quietly.

"Aw, Bella. You're not going to leave me. It's only a little trip. You'll be back before you know it," he assured me, sweetly.

"Jasper. He said, he said, I should look into the doctoral program, while I was there," I sobbed.

EPOV

I could have started crying right then with her. Just the thought of her leaving me tore my heart in half. I leaned my face forward and buried my face into her hair. I took a deep breath and let it out.

I wondered if that was what she wanted. Was she crying because she was going to look into continuing her studies in North Carolina?

But, I knew one thing for sure. I had to calm the hell down and get Bella to talk this out with me. I knew a doctoral program would probably take her a few years to complete, and I would not let her handle this alone.

If I had to sell my farm, I would. I did not even want to think about doing something like that. This was the only way of life that I had ever known and I would miss it. I would miss Em and Rosie and my horses. I would miss the open skies, the golden wheat field, and the unbelievably fresh air.

But, love was a powerful thing, and Bella was my world now. If she wanted to go to North Carolina, I would pack up and follow her. I took another deep breath.

"Bella, honey," I whispered. "Please, stop crying." I rubbed her back and placed another kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "I didn't mean to cry."

"No, Bella. That's not what I meant," I chuckled a little. "I mean that I don't want you to cry because your sad. Let's talk it out."

"Okay," she said, looking up at me with a tear stained face.

I wiped under her eyes with my left thumb, and then leaned in to kiss her little button nose. "Okay. Can we with start with the big question?" I asked and she nodded her pretty little head. "Good. Do you want to study your doctorate in North Carolina?"

"No," she said, looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I told her. "Because, I don't want you to make that decision based on me. I want you to be happy in life and not have any regrets. If you want to continue your education, I'll be right there to support you, Bella. I'll sell the farm and we can move to the U.S.. If this is what you want, then I want it."

I wanted her to know how I felt. I wanted her to be able to make her decision based on what she really wanted for herself. I didn't want to hold her back. I loved her.

New tears streamed down her face, and she shook her head. "That is the last thing that I want, Edward. I love you for offering that. I cannot believe you would leave all this for me."

"I would Bella. I love you that much," I told her.

"But, Edward, what I want is to be with you. I want to learn how to take care of this place. I want to ride the horses and cook you dinner every night. I want to have a baby together one day," she said, her voice raw with emotion. "I do not want to study anymore. I want this life. Here."

I smiled at her and pulled her close to my body, capturing her mouth with mine. I loved this woman with my whole heart and soul, and I was so happy that she wanted to share my life with me. We were going to turn my parents farm into our own.

I had to marry this girl. I had to make her mine. And soon. I wanted to show her that my commitment to her was a great as what she had just described to me. I wanted that life that she had just detailed to me. I wanted her. Forever.

I stood up and stepped out of the tub, before I leaned in and lifted her out of the water. We were dripping wet and naked, but I didn't care. My hand was killing me, but I didn't care. I walked back into our bedroom and set Bella on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling over the side.

"Edward," she giggled, likely at the absurdity of the situation. "What are you doing?"

I smiled at her, not answering yet, and walked over to my closet and opened the small wooden box I had on the top shelf. I found what I was looking for, and grasped it in my hand. I turned and walked back over to Bella, before getting down on one knee in front of her.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her tears starting back up again. I chuckled a little at her surprise. Hey, I was surprised, too, but I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

"Isabella Swan," I started, reaching up and taking her left hand from her pretty face so I could hold it my own. "I love you. I have never loved another living soul on earth as much as I love you. You mean everything to me. From the second you walked into that diner, and my life, I have loved you. I have never met a more gorgeous person, on the inside, or out, than you, Bella. You make me happy and you give me hope for a beautiful future. I cannot see my life without you. And I want us to share forever."

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my own eyes, chuckling a little. Bella seemed frozen in place, the only thing moving were the tears falling from her eyes. But she had a smile peaking out from behind her hand.

I held up the simple yellow gold ring that had belonged to my great grandmother. It had a small diamond set in the middle, with two even smaller diamonds on either side. It was old, and it was quite plain, but it was important to me and I wanted Bella to have it.

"This ring, Bella, was my great grandmother's. I know it's not much, but it I have always kept it in my closet, hoping that one day I would find a woman that I loved and wanted to share my life with. It was waiting for you."

I looked down at her tiny hand in my larger, rough, callused hand. Both of us were shaking. "Will you, Bella Swan, do me the honour of wearing this ring, and be my wife?"

She took an unsteady breath, her eyes flicking back and forth between the ring and my eyes. So many questions were flashing through my mind. What would happen to our relationship if she said no? Was this too soon? Should I have taken her out to dinner? Should we have at least gotten dressed? Should I have waited until tomorrow?

"Edward," she whispered, sliding off the bed. She stood on her knees in front of me, and placed both of her hands on my cheeks. She smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Yes."

We both started laughing and I was trying to kiss her, but I couldn't get the smile off of my face long enough. "Yes?" I repeated, just to double check.

She nodded, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Yes, Edward. I love you and I would love to be your wife," she said, before laughing, again. She looked so happy. And that's all could ever ask for. I would work my entire life to keep that smile on her face.

I laughed with her. I picked up her hand and slid the ring on her dainty finger. I had always been awed by how tiny my great grandmother's finger was, but it fit Bella like a glove. It was like the ring was made for her. I brought her hand to my mouth and pressed a light kiss over the ring.

"Oh, my god, Edward," she squealed, pulling me into a tight hug. "We're engaged."

I chuckled, moving my hands over her body, my fiancé's body. I lifted her up and set her on the bed. I went over to turn out the light and then climbed into bed with Bella. She instantly had her hands on my body and her lips on mine. I had a feeling this was going to be a night to remember.


	26. Chapter 25  Making Plans

**A/N - I'm so glad that I am able to post my College and Cowboys chapter on time this week! So, Bella and Edward are engaged! Let's check in with Bella and see what she's thinking. Thank you all so much for reading and for your fabulous reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 25 - Making Plans

**BPOV**

I woke up before dawn. I had no idea how I was awake, considering the workout Edward had given me last night. But, of course, we had a lot to celebrate.

I was going to marry Edward Cullen. I was engaged to the man of my dreams. Edward was more than I could have ever dreamed of. He was loving, sweet, gentle and unbelievably hot.

And his proposal was perfect for us. Edward always had trouble keeping his clothes on, and he was always going commando, so for him to ask me to marry him while we were both naked, was absolutely fitting.

I had broken down in tears last night in the bathtub, even at the thought of moving to North Carolina for my doctorate. Edward had held me and let me talk through my concerns. I was so happy that he supported me in my decision. I knew how much he valued education and the college experience. He was always concerned with me getting everything out of life that I could; that he didn't get.

But, to say that I was shocked beyond belief that he had scooped me out of the bathtub and carried me into our bedroom was an understatement. When he got down on his knee in front of me, I almost lost it. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and I knew I was smiling like an idiot.

He spoke the sweetest words to me, telling me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was. He wanted to spend forever with me. Edward wanted me. Forever. And I had never been happier in my entire life.

And, what was even better, was that he gave me his great grandmother's ring. I looked down at my hand and smiled. The ring was simple, but it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was the perfect symbol for our life. I wanted the life that Edward could give me. And what he gave me more than anything was love: unconditional love and acceptance.

I looked over at Edward and he was still asleep. He was so gorgeous. The sun was just starting to rise and I was able to stare at Edward's face. This man was going to be my husband. I thought back to the day I had first seen him in the diner. I remembered being attracted to his rugged body and strong hands. His chiselled jaw and straight nose, so tough, like the rest of him, but I remember seeing his beautiful lips more than anything. His lips were so full and soft, and seemed out of place on his muscular, firm body.

I remember wanting to kiss these lips more than anything. And, now those lips were mine. Edward was mine. I could kiss him whenever I wanted for the rest of my life. And what better time to do so, than right now.

I leaned over his body, and ever so lightly, traced my fingertips over his lips. His eyelashes fluttered a little bit, but he stayed asleep. I leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. I kissed him a couple more times, before I felt him respond to my kiss.

He smiled against my lips, before kissing me. He brought his strong arms up and wrapped them around me, pulling my chest onto his. "Good morning, love of my life," Edward whispered.

I smiled and brought my hands up to his chest, running my fingers through the hair on his chest. "Good morning, fiancé," I said, before giggling. I couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm glad to see you haven't changed your mind," Edward said, reaching up to run his hand over my hair and down my back.

"Of course not, Edward. I have never been happier," I reassured him. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, too," he said, winking at me. "The future Mrs. Cullen."

I laughed. "When are you going to make it happen?" I asked, sucking on his bottom lip. I honestly couldn't wait to marry him. I saw absolutely no reason to wait. I loved Edward with my whole heart and I couldn't wait to be joined with him.

He sat up a little and pulled me to his chest. "You in a hurry?" he teased, leaning in to kiss my lips.

"Yes. I want to make sure that everyone knows that Edward Cullen is off the market," I told him.

"Well, sunshine, I'm pretty sure that the tattoo of your face on my shoulder isn't really a turn on to other girls," Edward chuckled, tracing his finger from my forehead, over my nose, to the little dip over my lip.

"Well, I think it's hot," I giggled, sucking his finger into my mouth, making him groan.

"So, my sexy little bride to be, when do you want to do this?" Edward asked, his hand travelling down my body. "Tell me what you want and I'll try my hardest to make it happen, okay?"

"Ah, Edward," I moaned, completely distracted by his touch.

He laughed. "Sorry. I'll let you concentrate."

"It's okay," I said, sitting up to straddle his lap. I moved my hands over his chest, just loving that I could touch him.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," he said, again, leaning in to kiss my lips. "What's your dream wedding?"

I smiled at how thoughtful he was. I couldn't believe that I was getting married and I had to start planning a wedding. I was instantly overwhelmed. I dropped my head on Edward's shoulder. "I don't know, Edward. All I need is you."

"Well, you think about it, okay? I want you to have everything you want," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Edward, I don't have a lot of money right now, so we can just have something small," I told him, looking up at his face.

"Bella. I have some money. You deserve something beautiful," he said, kissing my lips.

"No, Edward. You need it for the farm," I argued.

"Okay, listen to me." Edward said. "I made four hundred thousand dollars this year for the harvest. I'm going to need half of that for seed and equipment come spring. I'd like to put a hundred thousand away for the future. I mean, you never know if there's a bad year and we're going to need it. I'd like to save about sixty thousand to live on for the next year. So, we've got about forty thousand to play with." He said, stroking my hair. "I wanted to get you a better car, and I want you to go to that conference in North Carolina, maybe pay a little into your student loans. But that should leave us about twenty thousand dollars for the wedding and honeymoon."

"Oh, Edward," I said, leaning in to kiss his lips. I had no idea what to say to that. "You don't have to spend all that money on me."

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I figured it all out," he told me. "And, this is what I want, Bella. I want you. And you should have everything you've ever dreamed of. I mean, twenty thousand probably won't buy that much, but if we have to, we can dip into savings."

I leaned in to kiss his lips. "No, Edward, I would never ask you to do that," I said, blinking away the happy tears that sprang to my eyes.

He chuckled, wiping the tears off my face. "Can you believe we're getting married?" he asked. "I'm so excited."

I laughed with him. "No, I really can't believe it, but Edward, I'm so happy."

"That's all I could ever ask for," he said, kissing me gently at first. The kiss quickly escalated into a heated make out session and both of us were panting and breathing heavily.

I pulled back, smiling at him. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said. "And as much as I'd like to stay in this bed with you all day, I've got to go feed the horses."

"Oh, of course. I'm coming with you," I said, rolling off of Edward and getting up to pull on a pair of jeans. I grabbed one of his plaid shirts and slipped it on. I turned around and watched him get dressed in his jeans and a black tank.

I walked over to him and buttoned his jeans. He hadn't been complaining about his hand and it seemed to be more comfortable for him, since Alice had splinted and taped it for him. But, there was no reason for him to agitate it. Plus, I really liked having my hands on his pants. And, he didn't seem to mind, either.

Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs together. I would love nothing more than to spend everyday for the rest of my life doing exactly this.

Seth greeted us both with a wagging tail and kisses. "Hey, buddy. I got us a girl. And she's ours. We get to keep her," Edward said, crouching down to scruff his dog behind the ears. "Looks like you'll be allowed on the couch, now."

I laughed, looking at the two boys in my life, my fiancé and his dog. They were quite the pair. I could only imagine how Edward would dote over a child. It was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait to start my life with him, officially.

Edward pulled on his work boots, and a mesh backed John Deere trucker hat and I put on my running shoes. I started giggling at him as we walked out the front door, with Seth on our heels.

"What?" he laughed. "You asked about the hat, yesterday on the ride back to the farm. I thought you might want to see what I look like in my hat before you marry me."

"Well, you look sexy. Just like I thought you would," I told him. And boy, did he ever. "Now, for sure I want to marry you."

He laughed as we got to the stable. "You hear that Sugar," he said to his horse. "Bella is only marrying me for my hat collection." He stroked her nose, before kissing her. As if Edward wasn't gorgeous enough, his true beauty shone when he was with his animals. He was so caring and gentle with them. It was a wonderful thing to witness.

I walked over and grabbed Sugar's bridle and reins from the hook and brought them to Edward. "Thanks, Bella," he smiled. "Now, come here. Stand in front of me. I'm going to show you how to get this on the horse, okay?" he said, leaning down to kiss my neck from behind me.

He put his hands over mine, and put the bridle on Sugar. I loved that he did this, so I could feel the proper technique and pressure. "Does that help?" he asked,

"Yeah, actually, it really does," I told him, turning to kiss his lips, and making him smile. "You're going to make into a farm girl, huh?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he chuckled. "You are doing so good, already, Bella. I'm really impressed, and so proud of you."

I was so touched by that. I was trying really hard out here. I wanted to show Edward that I could handle this lifestyle. But, more than that, I wanted to learn how to do everything out here. This was where I was going to spend the rest of my life. I wanted to be comfortable and I wanted to be able to pull my weight. Edward would never ask me to do anything, but I wanted to help.

"Thank you," I told him, kissing him, again. He reached his left hand down and squeezed my bum, smirking at me, before leaning in for a kiss that started soft, but got hot, fast. Mm. While Edward had his sweet side, deep down he was such a bad boy, and I loved it.

Edward was a passionate man and lover. I loved that he could show me both sides. And, while every girl liked a sweet, caring man that was attentive to her every need, there was nothing like a tattooed, untamed, sinful man that took what he wanted. And I was so lucky to have gotten both in Edward.

We were interrupted by Nutmeg, whinnying for attention, and likely breakfast. I pulled back from Edward's kiss, but he brought his hand to the back of my head, bringing me back to his lips, and stole a couple more kisses. I giggled a little at him. I couldn't love him more.

We finished our work in the stable, taking the horses out to the pasture and bringing them fresh feed and water. We went back to the stable and Edward started mucking the stalls, while I emptied the old water buckets.

"Edward," I mused, sitting on the stool he had in the stable.

"Yeah," he said, as he kept working.

"This morning when you were talking about money, you said that you had enough for me to go to North Carolina," I started.

"I do, Bella," he said, walking over to me, and crouching down in front of me, setting his hands on the outside of my thighs. "I know that you don't want to study anymore after this year. I understand that. But, you still have until April to finish this degree. And, while I'm overjoyed that you want this life with me, I still want you to get all that you can out of graduate school."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "But, I don't have to go to a conference to get something out of it." I knew what he was saying, but I couldn't ask him for money to go on a trip that wasn't a necessary part of my degree.

"Oh, I know that," he agreed. "But, you are so smart and you were asked to present your work. That is so exciting, Bella. I'm so proud of you. And I have the money."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward squeezed my thigh, to stop me. "Bella. Stop thinking about the cost. If this conference was at your university, or one close by, would you attend?"

"Yes. Of course I would," I started.

"Okay, then," he said, cutting me off. "If it's just the money that's worrying you, stop it. We're getting married, Bella. Everything I have is yours, now. Nothing is worth having if you don't have someone to share it with."

I smiled and slid off the chair, so I was kneeling between his legs. I threw my arms around him and squeezed his hard body to mine. "I love you," I whispered.

He chuckled. "I love you, too, sunshine," he said. "And I meant every word."

"I know you do," I told him. "But, Edward. I want to share what I have with you, too." I leaned back so I could look into his eyes. "I mean, I don't have a lot of money, but I want to share my experiences with you. I would really like it if you would come to the conference with me. I would feel more comfortable if you were there."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "I would love to see you present your work, Bella. I'm so proud of you," he said, pulling me to his chest. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "So you want to go, then?"

"Okay. Yeah," I said, laughing. "Thank you so much, Edward."

"Of course, gorgeous. But, remember that the money is yours, okay? You don't have to ask me for anything," he said, before kissing me, again.

"Making out on the floor of the stable? I remember those days." I turned around and laughed. Emmett was standing in the doorway, laughing at us.

"Damn right," Edward said, standing up. He reached down and pulled me up.

"How's the hand, buddy?" Emmett asked. "I came over to feed your horses, but I see you've already got them out."

"Oh, my hand is fine. I haven't really thought about it, though," Edward told him. "Have other things on my mind."

"Oh, yeah? What's going on?" Em asked, reaching down to latch his thumbs into his belt loops.

Edward looked over and at me and smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He nodded as if he wanted me to tell him. I laughed, and held up my left hand, showing off my ring. "We're getting married."

"No way," Emmett laughed, pulling us both into a bear hug. "Congrats, kids. I'm happy for you." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Edward said. "It just felt right." I looked up at Edward's face and could see his eyes sparking and he had a gorgeous smile on his face.

"I'm glad. You two are perfect for each other. It's obvious and it has been since the day you first met." I was so glad that Emmett saw how strong our love was, too. Em was Edward's best friend and was more like a brother to him, than anything. His support of our relationship meant everything to me. "You are going to make Rosie so happy. She loves planning weddings."

"Oh, I should go call her. Is she up?" I asked Em.

"Oh, yeah. She gets up when I do. And sweetheart, you'll turn into an early riser yourself, before long," Emmett teased.

"We'll see. I love sleeping in," I said, before turning to Edward. "Do you need anymore help, Edward?"

"No," he said, leaning in for soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you, sunshine. I'll be in in a minute." He brought his lips to my ear. "I want to take a shower with you. Don't start without me."

I giggled and blushed and he winked at me. "Okay, I'll see you later, Em. Thanks for coming over to check on Edward," I said, giving him another hug. I ran outside and Seth followed me up to the house. I came in and washed my hands, before setting bowls of food and water down for the dog. I grabbed the phone and dialled Rosie's number. I hopped up on the kitchen counter and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" I smiled when I heard Rosie's voice.

"Good morning, Rosie," I said, hearing the smile in my voice.

"Hi, Bella. Is everything okay? How's Edward?" she asked. I loved how much she cared for him. She really was a mother figure to him.

"Oh, he's great, thanks. He's already back out with the horses," I told her. "But, I actually called to tell you something."

"Okay, great. What is it?" she asked.

"Edward proposed to me last night. Rosie, we're getting married," I said. I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she screamed. I laughed at her reaction and, again, I was touched that her and Em were so supportive of me and Edward.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so excited. Can I help you plan the wedding? When are you having it? Where are you having it?" I laughed. Emmett was right. It seemed that Rosie really did love planning weddings.

"Of course you can help me. I would be so grateful, actually. I don't know the first thing about weddings. And, as for the details, I don't know a thing," I giggled. "Edward just asked me last night. But I know we want to do it soon."

"Okay, I'm helping my mom at the diner this morning, but did you want to come over this afternoon. We can go over all the basics that you and Edward need to discuss," she told me.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds great. Thank you so much, Rosie," I said. I heard the front door slam and I looked up to watch Edward walk in the kitchen. He looked so damn sexy. He smirked at me and strolled over to me, really slowly. He licked his lips, as he approached me. He slowly slid the phone from my hand.

"Morning, honey. I'm taking my girl upstairs," he said into the phone. He laughed at whatever she said to him. "Thanks, Rosie. I'll see you this afternoon." He hung up the phone and leaned in to kiss me.

He pulled back and smiled at me, looking a little predatory. "You ready for that shower, you dirty boy?" I teased.

He growled a little, leaning in to bite and then suck on my neck. He slid his hands up my legs to my bum and pulled me close to his body. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he lifted me up and off of the counter. "I'm ready, sunshine," he said, roughly in my ear.

He carried me across the kitchen and then up the stairs to our bathroom. I slipped off my clothes, while Edward watched me, his eyes travelling all over my body. I was still a little self conscious, but it was amazing what a proposal could do for a girl's self image. This man, standing in front of me, wanted me, not just now, but forever. He loved all of me, even my faults and flaws.

I pulled his shirt over his head, leaning in to kiss over his heart, before I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper. He smiled at me, leaning in to nip at my bottom lip. "I love you, my beautiful fiancé," he whispered, reaching up to stroke my hair.

"Mm, I love the sound of that," I said against his lips, before kissing him. "But I love you more."

I walked over to the shower and turned it on. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. He reached up and moved my hair from off of my neck, sweeping it to the left. He leaned in and started licking and sucking his way up to my ear. "Bella Cullen," he whispered, before lightly taking my earlobe between his teeth. I couldn't wait.


	27. Chapter 26  Someone to Come Home To

**A/N - And it's Saturday! I love it! Even though it is snowing here, again! Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 26 - Someone to Come Home To

**EPOV**

So, I was engaged. And, so far, the engagement was going incredibly well. Bella, was absolutely glowing. It was funny how her emotions controlled mine. If she was happy, then I was happy, if she was sad, I wanted to do everything in my power to change that. Bella meant the world to me and I was overjoyed that she had accepted my proposal.

I had spent the rest of the night showing her with my body how much I needed her and loved her and wanted her. And the best part was that I felt the same things back from Bella. She loved me as much I loved her. It was such an amazing feeling to know that the person you would do anything for, reciprocated.

I woke up to her lips on mine and prayed that I could feel that every single morning for the rest of my life. And then, we talked. I loved talking to Bella. I wanted to share everything with her. But, as we talked, I started to see where we were going to have a problem. Money. I had it. I have never really cared about money. Yeah, I needed it to run the farm, but for anything else, I didn't need, or want it.

So, I was willing to spend it all on Bella. It wasn't a big sacrifice for me. Money didn't make me happy. Bella did. And I wished I had more money to spend on our wedding. I wanted Bella to have a fairytale. I wanted her to have everything she ever dreamed of. But, she didn't seem to know what she wanted. It was sad that she hadn't dreamt up the perfect wedding. I thought all little girls did that. But I knew, that Rosie would help her.

It made me smile when Bella wanted to call Rosie. It showed me how much she valued my friends. I was so glad she saw them as her friends now, too. Because they loved her.

When Bella left the stable, she left Em and I alone. "So, you're getting hitched," Em said, smiling.

"I am," I agreed. I could tell he wanted to say something else, so I decided to wait him out.

"I'm so happy for you, man. You deserve a woman like Bella. She's good for you," he started. I nodded. Here it came. "Now, I'm not judging you, and I don't want you to get mad and punch something, but I just want to make sure you're not asking her, because you're jealous about her professor."

I chuckled to myself. I nodded, again. "I'm not mad at you," I told him honestly. "I can see why it would seem that way. And I know you're only asking because you care. But, no. I asked her to marry me because I want her, forever."

Em smiled, and I knew he believed what I what I was telling him. He was testing me. He knew that if my reasons weren't honest or were less than honourable, I would get defensive and snap at him. He was a smart guy. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm happy for you, man," he said. "What made you decide to do it last night?"

"Oh, well Bella's professor invited her to present her research at a history conference in North Carolina," I said. "Anyway, it turns out that he suggested that she look into their doctoral program while she's there. So, as she's telling me about it, she starts sobbing. She said she didn't want to leave me.

"The minute she tells me that, I know that I would follow her if she went. I would sell everything I have to be with her, Em. I didn't have to think about it. I just knew," I told him. "She means everything to me."

"So, is she thinking about going?" Em asked, looking pretty serious. I knew how he felt. I didn't want to leave him and Rosie, either.

"No, she said she's done with university. She wants to live out here and share this life with me," I told him, smiling. "But, she asked me to go to the three day conference with her, though."

"Ha. That's great, Edward," he laughed. "I'm happy for you, buddy." He patting my arm. "Now, get the hell in the house. Your girl is waiting for you."

"Thanks, man," I said. "Do you need any help on the ranch today?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"Actually, I'm going to start taking the cattle into the feedlot at the start of next week. I need to bring them all in and I could use you for the rest of the week, if you don't mind leaving your little love nest," Em said, laughing.

"Oh, for sure, man. I owe you," I told him, which obviously went without saying. "I'll be over, soon."

He got in his truck and pulled out. I walked in the kitchen and found my beautiful girl sitting on the kitchen counter, laughing on the phone. She looked amazingly sexy, and I had to have her.

I slid the phone from her hand and told Rosie I was taking my girl upstairs. Rosie laughed. "Anymore details like that out of you and I'm putting you in a powder blue tuxedo for your wedding," she laughed. "I love you, Edward. Congratulations." I laughed, because I was so damn happy right now. I had the girl of my dreams, she had agreed to marry me, and I had the best friends in the world.

I had carried Bella up the stairs and she undressed in front of me, before taking my clothes off. It was so sexy. I knew she was self conscious about her hips, lord knows why, but she seemed to be getting more comfortable around me. I loved that. It had already been an incredible day, and I hadn't even eaten breakfast, yet.

**BPOV**

After our shower, in which Edward and I took turns carefully washing each others bodies, kissing everywhere, I cleaned Edward's tattoo, and retaped his fingers. I was still amazed, every time I looked at that tattoo. It was incredible for so many reasons. He loved me enough to put my face on his body and his sketch looked exactly like me, but better.

"Thank you, sunshine," he said, kissing my lips, as I wrapped a towel around my body. "I've got to help Em on the ranch for the next three or four days. We're bringing the cattle in. He'll be selling them, soon."

"Oh, he doesn't keep them over winter?" I asked. I knew nothing about ranching.

"No. He buys and sells them every year. He runs the hunting outfit until the end of November and then takes a couple months off until he buys new cattle in the spring." I loved that Edward explained things to me. He always tried to include me and never made me feel dumb for asking questions.

"So, what do you have to do on the ranch? You're not going to hurt your hand, right?" I asked, always worried about him.

He chuckled. "No, Bella. We'll just be riding our horses, bringing the cattle in. I'll take Seth with me. He loves running, and I think he'll do great out there with the cattle."

"Okay. Will you have your phone?" I asked. I worried about him, out in the open pastures. We were close to the mountains and if Emmett hunted, then there were animals out there, too.

"Yes, Bella. I'll have my phone and my rifle. I've done this with him for a few years, now. We'll be okay," he said, kissing my lips, again. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking that I would work on my thesis this morning. It's been a few days since I've written anything," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and pressing a kiss over his heart. "And then this afternoon, I'm going over to Rosie's."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Wedding talk?" he laughed.

"Maybe," I said, laughing. I was so excited, I couldn't contain it.

He lifted me up and carried me to our room, setting me on the bed. "Well, you girls have fun. I can't wait to hear what you come up with," he said, pulling on a pair of jeans. "But, just don't put me in a powder blue suit."

I started laughing. "Where did you get that idea from?" I giggled. There was no way in the world I would make Edward where powder blue.

"Oh, Rosie threatened me on the phone this morning," he said, pulling on a flannel shirt and buttoning it up halfway. He looked so gorgeous. I smiled at him and he walked over to me, pushing my shoulders flat on the bed. He untucked the towel from around my chest and started kissing my body. "Mm, you're gorgeous," he mumbled against my skin.

I laughed and pulled the towel closed. "Edward."

"Good call. If you didn't stop me now, we never would have made it downstairs," he chuckled, pressing a nice, long kiss to my lips.

"You're spending the afternoon with Rosie, but are you going to be okay by yourself this morning?" he asked, running his fingers over my shoulders. He was right. This was the first time I was going to be alone since the time that man came banging on the door.

"Um, yeah. I'll be okay," I told him. "I'll have my phone with me."

"Okay. I love you," he said, kissing my lips. "I'll go put the shotgun in the office for you, too. It's not loaded, but I'll put a few shells on the desk by your laptop. Do you remember how to use it? Loading and firing?"

"I think so," I said.

"Okay," he said, caressing my cheek. "I don't mean to scare you, sunshine. I just worry about you. You know, more likely than not, you will never need to worry. I just love you so much and I want you safe."

"I know, you do, and I love you for that. I'm not scared out here, Edward, honestly. I feel safe," I told him.

"Good, Bella. That's all I could ever ask for. That you feel loved and safe," he said, pressing a kiss to my lips. "I'll go make up some breakfast, my sexy bride to be," he said, winking at me.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you," I told him, smiling as he brought my left hand up to kiss my engagement ring.

"I love you, too, Bella. Forever." He turned and walked out the door, smiling over his shoulder at me before he left. I threw my arms up over my head and giggled. I was seriously ecstatic. I got up and pulled on a pair of cut off sweat shorts, that left very little to the imagination, a black sports bra and a blue tank. I slipped on a pair of Edward's wool socks and then combed out and scrunched my hair. I didn't feel like drying it. My fiancé was making me breakfast.

I hopped down the stairs and smiled when I saw Edward at the stovetop, frying ham. It was his go-to meal. I swear, we may even have to have ham at the wedding, as it seemed that it was Edward's favourite thing to eat.

"Hey, cowboy," I said, walking over to him. His eyes looked hungry, so I did a little spin so he could see my outfit.

"Jesus, Bella," he said, reaching down and tracing his fingers along the bottom of my bum cheeks that were peeking out from my shorts. "Why the hell haven't I seen you in these shorts before?"

I laughed. "Well, I didn't want to look cheap," I said, kissing his chest where his shirt was open. "I've only ever worn them at home when I was alone."

"Well, thank god for that," he chuckled. "You look so damn sexy. I can't believe I get to marry you."

I looked up into his eyes, and smiled. "I feel the same way about you," I told him.

We sat down to eat breakfast and Edward made me sit on his lap. "If you're going to wear sexy clothes like that around here, you can't expect me to behave my myself," he said, biting at my ear.

"Maybe I don't want you to," I whispered, making him groan.

After breakfast and a long, hot kiss on the porch, that may have involved some traveling hands, Edward and his dog left for the day. He was going to be riding his horse and herding cattle all day. He was a real cowboy and I would have given anything to sit and watch him ride. My god he was hot. I sat on the rocking chair and waited for him to ride by. Five minutes later, I was graced by the site of my stunning fiancé galloping to the road on Nutmeg, with Seth running beside him.

I got up and leaned against the railing to wave at him. I could see his breathtaking smile. He nodded his head at me and I swear I actually swooned. I waved at him and he waved back at me, before riding down the road. He had literally just left and I already couldn't wait until he got home tonight.

I walked back in the house and locked the door, before skipping over to the office. The house was so quiet without Seth. I could completely understand why Edward had gotten the dog after his parents left.

Oh, my goodness. His parents. My parents. That was not a call I was looking forward to making. I had no idea how my parents would react to the news that I was engaged. I would like to believe that the engagement would prove to them that I was serious about this decision and that Edward truly loved me. As for Edward's parents, I had never met them. I knew that they hadn't tried to contact him the entire time I'd been out here, so I figured that they weren't very close with Edward. I wondered what they would think of me. I worried that they would think I was with him for his money. He had a stable life out here and I was just a student, with no real plans in my life. Would they question my undying love for their son?

I locked the office door and went to go sit at the desk. I leaned my head back and looked up at the roof. I was going to have to talk to Rosie this afternoon about my concerns. I hoped that she would be able to put my mind at ease.

I opened my books and decided to write about the fortifications that the Union had set up to guard the river crossing at Decatur, Alabama. It was impressive to me, the intelligence of the leaders, and I was easily lost in the battle of wills and minds of Civil War commanders Granger versus Hood. I sat at my laptop and described the forts and rifle pits that were defending the Tennessee River, and preventing the Confederates from crossing.

I worked non-stop for hours, referring to numerous sources, and completing an entire chapter in one sitting. This was the most successful morning I had had on my thesis thus far. Being engaged really worked wonders for me. I decided that I would spend tomorrow morning editing the chapter.

With Edward working all week, I would able to get ahead. It would be nice to get my thesis done early, as it would leave me more time to edit it, and make sure it was perfect. I had heard of students that had to add extra semesters to their degree. That was the last thing that I wanted. Come April, I wanted all my focus to be out here on the farm, and not with school.

I saved my work and then decided to check my e-mail. As expected, I had received an e-mail from Dr. Hale. It had all the details of the conference; the travel itinerary, the guidelines and deadline and for the summary, and the dates. It was from November 23 - 25. I smiled. It was about two months away. But most importantly, it was before spring seeding.

The only thing we had to worry about was checking with Em if he could watch the horses. I felt really bad about that. We had responsibilities out here, and I didn't want to keep passing them off on Em. He had an entire ranch to run and a hunting guide business in the late fall. He may even need Edward to watch his farm and Rosie. She would be four months pregnant by then, and alone out here.

Maybe Edward and I shouldn't go. There was too much to do. But I knew how much Edward wanted to go, and wanted me to go. I was pretty confused, but I figured that I should talk to Edward about before I overreacted.

I sent Jasper a quick e-mail in return, thanking him again for inviting me to present my work. But, I told him I would let him know of my decision soon. I got up and paced around the office. Why did real life have to be so confusing?

One thing that I knew, though, was that my best friend in the world, Jess, did not know that I was engaged. I picked up the phone, dialling as I walked upstairs to our room. Unfortunately, my call went to voicemail. She must be at the gym, or in the library. So I left a message. "Jessica Stanley. I have the best news for you. Call me the second you can."

I threw my phone on the bed and pulled off my sweat shorts. I slipped on a pair of jeans, stuffed my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs, locking the door behind me. I drove my car down the road, and after waiting for a couple trucks, I crossed the highway and pulled up to Rosie and Em's place.

I walked up to the door slowly, looking out at the pasture trying to catch a glimpse of my cowboy in action, but no such luck. I looked up at the house when I heard the door open. I smiled when Rosie walked out of the house and came over to me. She looked beautiful as always, wearing a blue floral, cotton dress, with a full skirt. I swear she almost looked like she had stepped right out of the 1950s. I loved it.

"Congratulations, Bella," she said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Rosie," I said, squeezing her back. "I can't believe it, honestly."

"Let me see the ring," she said taking my hand.

"It belonged to Edward's great grandmother," I told her proudly. "I'm so touched that he would give it to me."

"Well, it's beautiful, Bella," she said. "But, I'm not surprised. I have known Edward since he was a teenager, and I can tell you that I have never seen him happier."

"I'm so glad," I told her. "It's funny. We've only been apart for a few hours and I miss him already."

"Okay, come here," she said, taking my hand and leading me to the fence beside the house. "I called Em just before you got here, and they're coming in for lunch," she started to explain. "And, I'm going to admit something to you, but don't laugh."

I giggled as a reflex, making her frown, before she joined me in her laughter. "I love my Emmy, because he's such a sweet man, but nothing is more sexy to me, than seeing him ride his horse," she said. "And after he's out all day on the horse, he comes home to me a little more frisky than usual."

Her cheeks were flushed and she started laughing, clearly embarrassed by her confession. I giggled with her. I was so touched that she saw me as a close enough friend to confide that to.

"That's cute," I told her, smiling. "But, lord knows Edward doesn't need to be any friskier." Rosie laughed with me, before turning to look out at the pasture.

We both leaned our arms on the top of the fence, looking out. "You know, I could pack them lunch, but I have to admit, I love watching my Emmy ride in twice a day," she said, smiling. I laughed. I could understand why she did that. Nothing beat the site of Edward on horseback. Just the way he moved, as if he was one with the horse, was a beautiful thing to see.

I held my hand up to block the midday sun, so I could see further out. Within two minutes, I could see two small dots in the distance. "They're coming," I said, excitedly. This was better than Christmas. We both watched as the guys rode in closer and closer. I was smiling, as Edward got close enough for me to see his gorgeous hair blowing in the breeze. Seth came running up to me, hopping up on me, to lick my face. He tail was wagging and he started running circles around me. I had really missed him all morning.

I looked back up in time to watch Edward ride up, and dismount the horse. He walked Nutmeg into the small corral, so he could walk and cool down. Em did the same with his horse.

"Afternoon, ladies," Em said, winking at me, before picking up Rosie bridal style. He started walking to the house. "We'll be down in twenty minutes," he called over his shoulder. Rosie was laughing. It was nice to see them so happy and in love.

I heard Edward laugh, and I turned my head, smiling as he approached me. "They're always like that," he laughed, taking my hand in his and leaning in for a kiss. "How was your morning, gorgeous?" he asked, pressing a couple more kisses to my lips.

"I got a whole chapter written," I told him, proudly. "I also figured out that being engaged agrees with me."

He chuckled. "It absolutely does, Bella."

"Why aren't you hugging me?" I asked, trying to step closer to him, only for him to step back.

"Because, I've been herding cattle all morning and I'm sweating," he explained. "And you smell so sweet."

"I just watched my fiancé ride his horse in front of a beautiful mountain backdrop. It was darn hot, and I want a little action," I giggled.

"You want some sugar?" he asked, pulling my body to his, before letting go of my hands to grab my bum.

"Absolutely," I said, winking at him. He leaned in to kiss me, and I bit his bottom lip, lightly. "And you smell like a hardworking man. It's very sexy."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. I leaned in and licked his salty neck, right over his alluring Adam's apple. "Ah, Bella," he moaned. He took my hand and led me to my car, opening the door to the backseat. I climbed in and he followed me, shutting the door. I straddled his legs and leaned in to kiss him. His hands were absolutely everywhere on my body. "You, know, Bella," he said, reaching down to pull the shirt off of my body. "As hard as it was to leave you this morning, it was an amazing feeling because I knew that I had someone to come home to."

I leaned in and attacked his lips. I pulled back, breathing erratically. "Always, Edward," I whispered. "Forever."


	28. Chapter 27  Teasing and Tension

**A/N - Thank you all so much for reading! I love writing this story, so I'm glad you like to share it with me! I did some rough calculations, and I'm guessing we have about twenty chapters left. But, knowing me, and my love of details, it could go longer. Have a great weekend and enjoy!**

Chapter 27 - Teasing and Tension

**EPOV**

Sitting in Bella's car, making out like a couple of teenagers, was the perfect reward for a long morning out in the pastures. I loved herding cattle with Emmett. It was nice to just get out onto the open plains and ride my hardest.

Emmett raised between five hundred and a thousand head of cattle each year, and his pasture land was massive to say the least. This year he had eight hundred. It was going to take us some time to bring them all in to be gated and loaded in the trucks. He never wintered his cattle. It was nice that he ran his farm this way, so he had some time off with Rosie.

But, being out this morning, so far away from Bella, was difficult to say the least. We had just been engaged the night before, and I would have loved to have spent the entire day in bed with her. But, there was always real life to contend with. Bella had to work on her thesis and I had to help Em on the ranch.

And, I meant what I said to Bella. I loved having her out here, waiting for me to come back to her. Every year that passed, I had watched Rosie waiting for Emmett with an eager smile on her face, and love in her heart. I admired that bond they shared. They truly missed each other when they were apart. It was beautiful and precious and seemed so rare. I never thought that I would have that, feel that, for myself.

But, now, I not only felt it, but I saw that same feeling on Bella's face. It was amazing and I couldn't contain how happy I was. Bella's fingers were deftly undoing the buttons on my shirt, as I sat back to watch her beautiful face. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her lips were slightly parted and her tongue was peeking out of the corner of her mouth. She was spectacular. And she was mine.

She finally reached the last button, before she slipped her fingers under my shirt and over my bare shoulders, undressing me as she moved. She even remembered to be careful over my tattoo.

"Sunshine, I wish you would wait until I have shower tonight," I said, even though I was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was paying me.

"Why?" she asked, tracing her hands back up my arms, and over my chest. She started to run her fingers through my chest hair, giving it a little tug. "I'm engaged to a cowboy. Let me enjoy it," she said seriously, before smiling at me, and knocking the hat off of my head.

I brought my hands up to the sides of her neck, and gently pulled her forward, so she fell against me, her lips pressing hard against mine. We both hummed at the sensation. Bella deepened the kiss. I so loved when she took charge with me. It was delicious.

I felt a vibration against my hip and pulled back from Bella. She laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. A gorgeous smile lit up her face. "It's Jess," she whispered, before opening the phone. I sat back and watched her, again, for the second time in five minutes. This was something I would never tire of doing.

Bella's eyes were sparking with excitement and I loved watching her when she was truly happy and carefree. When she spoke to Jessica, I could see the excitement on her face. I was right there, with Bella straddling my thighs, and I didn't hear a word of her conversation. Just seeing her face was enough for me. I was so in love, and I loved it.

I heard Bella squeal, and was snapped out of my reverie. "Okay, I'll see you in an hour," she said, before flipping her phone closed. She tossed it on the seat beside her and leaned in to kiss me. I chuckled at her, bringing my hands down to her hips. Bella leaned back. "Jess is driving out here right now," she said, excitedly.

"What did she think about your news?" I asked, eager to hear about her call.

"She's very excited about _our _news," she said leaning down to kiss my lips. "She wants to stay out here for a couple days. Is that okay?" she asked, running her fingers through my sweat dampened hair.

"Bella," I sighed. "Of course it's okay. You don't have to ask me. It's your house." I said. "What is it going to take for me to convince you of that, huh?" I asked her leaning in to kiss her, again.

She giggled. "Um, maybe you need to marry me," she teased, making me laugh.

I slapped her ass, chuckling at her shocked expression. "I'm working on that," I told her.

She slapped my shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed again, making her pout. "I'm sorry, Bella. But, you look adorable right now," I told her, reaching up to uncross her arms. I started pressing kisses to her chest. "Did that hurt?" I asked her, rubbing her ass with the palms of my hands.

Her cheeks flushed as she shook her head. "No," she said giggling. "You just scared me."

"Aw, I didn't mean, too," I said, leaning up kiss her pouting her lips. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, shifting her hips a little closer to mine.

She smiled before leaning in and sticking her tongue in my ear. "Ah, Bella," I said, shivering. She traced my ear with her tongue before sitting back up with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Yes, I forgive you," she laughed, as she looked my face.

It was my turn to pout, and she laughed harder. "Now, I don't forgive you, though," I said. "I don't like anything in my ears." My body shuttered, again. And, that was absolutely true, but I was actually surprised that I did kind of like the feeling of that.

"Aw, I'm sorry," she said, kissing my cheek. "You've never told me that before. I will stay clear of the ears," she giggled.

"No, no, wait. Not so fast," I backtracked. "I wouldn't be opposed to you doing that again."

She laughed. "Really? But what about your poor, sensitive ears," she said, lightly tracing her fingertips around the shells of my ears.

"I've never felt anything like that," I admitted. "We might have to try that, again sometime."

Bella laughed, again, and kissed me. "You're fun to figure out," she said.

I laughed with her. "I'm glad I haven't driven you crazy, yet," I admitted.

"Oh, cowboy, that would never happen," she said, smiling. "Now, as much as I liked pretending we're in high school out here in the car, let's get in the house. I'm sure you're hungry."

"I'm ravenous, but I could go without the food," I told her, winking. She giggled, and pulled on her tank top, before helping me pull my shirt up over my shoulders. Bella leaned in to press one more kiss to my lips, before she opened the car door, and climbed out.

I followed after her, grabbing my hat and putting it back on. I picked up her phone, before gently sliding it into the front pocket of her jeans. We walked up to the house and I buttoned up my shirt as we went. "Oh, stop there," Bella giggled. "You've got to leave me a little peak of that chest."

I laughed. I was totally head over heels for this woman.

**BPOV**

When I told my best friend that I was getting married, she screamed and laughed, and I think I may have heard a little crying. She sounded so thrilled for me. "Jessie, you have to get out here. Are you busy? Rosie and I are talking about wedding details this afternoon and I need you," I asked. She was so important to me and I wanted to wait until she was here before I asked her, but I wanted her to be my maid of honour. She said that she was going to call me tonight anyway to see if she could come out for a few days.

I was so excited that my best friend would be out here with me. As Edward and I walked to the house, I looped my arm through his. "Edward. I was going to ask Jess to be maid of honour this afternoon," I told him.

"Okay," he said smiling at me. "She is going to be thrilled."

"I know," I laughed. "Are you going to ask Em to be your best man?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Should I do that today?" he asked. "I mean it goes without saying that I would ask Em to stand up for me."

"Sure, Edward," I said, smiling at him. "You know, I have no idea what the proper rules are for weddings." Edward and I both laughed, as we walked into the kitchen, and sat at the table.

Rosie and Em came down the stairs looking a more than a little rumpled. It was adorable. "God, I'm hungry," Em laughed, as Rosie slapped his bum, looking a little embarrassed. "What did you make for me, momma?"

"I made you fried chicken at the diner," she said, opening the oven and bringing out a dish covered in tinfoil.

"This looks great, honey," Edward said, as the guys dug into the food. Rosie walked over and brought over a bowl of rolls and a gravy boat. I sat back and giggled, watching them eat. It was fascinating to me that they could eat so much food, so fast, and I was immediately reminded of that first morning I had woken up with Edward and Rosie made them a huge breakfast for the harvest.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. He was adorable. After the guys devoured their lunch, and gave us our parting kisses, Rosie and I watched the boys mount their horses and ride back out to the pastures. We were two lucky girls.

Rosie wrapped her arm in mine and led me back to the house. "So, my friend, Jess is on her way out here," I told her as we walked back into the kitchen,

"Oh, that's great, Bella. I'm assuming she's your maid of honour?" Rosie asked, as she started loading the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I was think of asking her this afternoon," I said.

"That's great, Bella." she said, smiling at me. "So, um, is it still okay that I help with the wedding planning. I mean I don't know if you just wanted to do this with Jess, or not."

I felt really bad that Rosie would ever doubt that I wanted her help. Her eyes were a little teary, so I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's the pregnancy hormones."

"Rosie, don't cry. I not only want your help, I need it," I said. "You mean absolutely everything to Edward and I, and I would love for you to be my bridesmaid."

"Really? Oh, Bella," she cried, wrapping her arms around me for another hug. "I would love to be a part of your big day."

I cried right along with her. "Thank you so much." And was thanking her for more than the help with the wedding and for being my bridesmaid. I was thanking her for keeping Edward afloat all these years. "Rosie, you were like a mother to Edward and a friend. I feel like I owe you for everything I have. You are responsible for helping Edward grow into the beautiful, wonderful, caring man that he is."

I heard a knock on the front door, and Rosie and I went to get the door together. I smiled when I saw Jess. Rosie opened the door and Jess flew into my arms, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I see you've started the waterworks without me," Jess laughed, turning to hug Rosie. We all laughed and I was so excited to have these girls here with me. "So, I hear we have a wedding to plan."

"We do," I laughed. "I can't believe that it just happened last night."

Jess grabbed my hand to see the ring. "It was Edward's great grandmother's ring," I told her, proudly.

"It's beautiful, Bella," she said. "It suits you guys."

"It does, doesn't it,' Rosie said.

Jess grabbed her backpack from the porch, and lugged it inside. "I came prepared," she laughed.

"Okay, you girls go set up in the living room. I'll get us some tea," Rosie said, giving Jess and I a minute alone.

We walked into Rosie and Em's gorgeous living room, and Jess and I sat beside each other. "Jess," I said, once we sat down. "You are my best friend and I would be honoured if you will be my maid of honour?"

She squealed again and pulled me into a tight hug. "Of course I will, Bella," she said, kissing my cheek. "Thank you so much for asking me."

"Of course, Jess. Thank you for doing this for me," I said.

"Bella, where the hell else would I be?" she laughed, as Rosie came back in.

"Okay, girls. What I was thinking was that we could go over a main checklist, so Bella and Edward can make the main decisions together," Rosie suggested.

"I'm so glad you know what you're talking about, Rosie," Jess laughed. "Because, us two single gals know nothing." She leaned down and unzipped her backpack. "But, I did pick up all the new wedding magazines after you called, and I bought you a knew journal," she said, passing it to me. It was a gorgeous, white and gold book. "I thought you could write everything down, so you'll always be able to look back at these moments."

"Jess," I said, wiping my eyes. "I love it. Thank you."

Rosie got up to get the tea and brought us all a cup. "Okay, ladies, before we do anything, we have to hear all the details of the engagement," Rosie said, giggling, and making me blush. I proceeded to tell them how it happened, in all it's naked glory. I had Rosie and Jess laughing hysterically. "That is so Edward," Rosie laughed.

"I know," I giggled. "It's very difficult to keep that man in pants."

"You're lucky, Bella," Jess laughed. I couldn't help but agree.

"Oh, did I tell you that he got a tattoo after we went to my meeting on Monday?" I asked Jess.

"Um, no, you did not," she laughed. "Where is it?"

"It's on his shoulder, and it's a sketch he made of me," I told her, proudly.

"Oh, my god," Jessica laughed. "Seriously."

"Seriously," I told her, smiling.

"Okay, ladies. Shall we get to work?" Rosie asked, picking up a yellow pad of desk paper. "The first thing you need to discuss with Edward, is how much money you have for the wedding. That way, we know how crazy to go with the details."

"Oh, that's an easy one. Edward and I talked about it this. He said he has twenty thousand dollars for the wedding and the honeymoon," I told her and Rosie scribbled it down on the pad. "I feel really bad about it, already. I mean, I wish I had something to chip in."

"Did you tell that to Edward?" Rosie asked me, as Jess held onto my hand.

"Yes, and he said that this is what he wants. He wants me to be happy," I said, smiling.

"Well, then don't worry about things so much, Bella.," Rosie said. "You are the center of Edward's universe. He's smart with his money and if he said he has this much, then he does."

"Bella, I'd listen to Rosie. Don't give yourself undue stress. You have enough to think about and plan with the wedding and school. I don't know Edward that well, yet, but what I do know, is that he wants you to be happy. He watches your face all the time," Jess added.

"Aw. Thank you girls," I said. "You're both right. Okay. So what's next?"

"Well, now that we know what we have to spend, we can calculate how much we have for each part of the wedding," Rosie said. "It's a simple calculation, really."

"My cousin got married last year, and she said the average honeymoon is about $3500," Jess said.

"So, we have $16,500 for the wedding," Rosie said, wring more down. "Okay, the first thing you and Edward need to discuss is the wedding date."

I smiled. "I want it, soon. I can't wait," I giggled. "But, I'll talk to him about it."

"Okay, the next thing is where you want to have the ceremony and reception. Do you want it in the city?" Rosie asked.

"Um, no. I know that I want to have it out here. I want it to represent what our life will be like. Is there a small church out here?" I asked. "I mean, I know Edward doesn't go to church, and neither do I, but I would like our marriage to be under the eyes of God."

"That's really beautiful, Bella," Jess said.

"Well, you can talk to Edward about it. I know that Em and I invite him to church often, but he always declines," Rosie said. "But if you're having a winter wedding, it will definitely have to be inside. Oh, and there is a great barn out here, just a couple of miles out. They do barn dances out there all summer, but you can rent it for the reception. It has heat and plumbing, and we can all decorate it. It would give you a real country feel to the wedding."

"I love that idea, Rosie," I said. "We'll have to go see it."

"Definitely," she said. "So, let's not get too technical now. Should we look through the magazines for ideas on colours, flowers and dresses?"

Rosie came over and we all sat on the couch together, flipping through all the magazines that Jess brought. Rosie and Jess kept showing me things they liked, marking them with post it notes. There was one thing that I was noticing: everything was beautiful. There was no way that I was going to be able to choose.

I let out a deep breath. I was already overwhelmed and I hadn't even been engaged for a whole day. I leaned my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I felt two sets of arms around my waist, making me smile.

"Bella, don't get upset over all this, okay?" I heard Rosie say softly to me. "This day is going to be a celebration of love. None of this matters, really. You just want to feel beautiful and happy, because you are already loved."

"She's right, Bella," Jess said. "This is yours and Edward's day. Forget all the books. What do you want?"

I laughed. "Edward asked me that same question this morning," I told them. "I really just want a simple, country wedding."

"Okay. Then that's what we'll do," Rosie said. "Let's take a break."

We all got up and went into the kitchen, to start dinner. Rosie fried up some small steaks, Jess made the salad, and I peeled and sliced some potatoes to fry. "I swear it's a good thing that Edward likes my hips big, because there is no way I'll be able to lose any weight for this wedding," I giggled.

"Damn right I love your hips, Bella," I heard from behind me. I turned when I heard Edward's voice, and smiled. I ran over to him and he lifted me up by my hips. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck.

"I missed you, cowboy," I whispered, kissing his smiling lips.

He set me down, taking my hand, before he came in the kitchen to kiss Rosie and then Jessica's cheek. Em came in and gave me a hug. "So, how's the wedding planning, ladies?" he asked, as Edward came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I flipped the potatoes.

"Well, there was laughter and a few tears, but they were happy tears," Rosie said.

I had been silly before, feeling overwhelmed by the details for the wedding. I couldn't wait to get home and to bed with Edward so could talk through some of the major details of the wedding.

We all shared a spectacular dinner together and, looking around, I was again reminded of that first day we were all here together, all five of us sharing dinner. We had come so far. When I got overwhelmed, I really needed to remember these moments. This was what life was about. Our love, our friends, and just being together. Yes, the wedding would be beautiful, but it would just mark the start of a new chapter in mine and Edward's life together.


	29. Chapter 28  I Want You

**A/N - Well, it's so nice to be able to post the chapter when I want to post it! This weekend is working out much more smoothly than last! It's nice that the site is working, so we can get our Farmward fix. Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 28 - I Want You

EPOV

After a great dinner, we said our goodnights to Em and Rosie. I was tired and I had to be back out to the ranch in the morning, again. I had to ride my horse home, and then feed the horses and put them back in the stable for the night. I pulled Bella aside to tell her that I would be back in the house in about an hour.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked. "I mean you've been working all day."

"Bella. Your friend is here. You girls catch up. Have fun. I'll be in soon," I told her, trying to reassure her. Spending time with my beautiful horses was always something that I enjoyed. It didn't feel like work to me.

I leaned in and gave her a good, hard kiss, making her smile when I pulled back. "I love you," she whispered.

I smiled back at her, tracing her bottom lip with my thumb. "I love you," I told her back. "I'll see you at home."

Bella went to her car, and Jessica got in hers, and I watched them pull out and drive back towards the highway. I walked over to the corral, and petted Nutmeg's nose. I smiled as I looked at my horse. My life was as close to perfect as it could be. I was honestly happy, and I felt truly blessed. I had more than I had ever dreamed of, right now. I mounted the horse and rode back home, with Seth on my heels.

BPOV

I pulled up to the house and Jess pulled in beside me. I went to her trunk with her and helped her carry in her things. She had her backpack, a suitcase and her laptop bag. We put her laptop and backpack in Edward's office, and then went up to the guest room. I went back to my room to change, and slipped on some yoga pants.

I walked back to the guest room, and Jess, in a tank top and sweat shorts was sitting on the bed. I crawled on the bed with her and we laid down beside each other. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"You think we can pull this wedding off?" I asked her.

"Oh, definitely, Bella," She said, rolling over on her side to look at me. "Just talk to Edward, tonight. Once you get the big things decided, like the date and venue, all the details will be fun to put together."

"I'm so happy you're here," I confessed. "I really miss you."

"I miss you, too, Bella," she said. "But with all the free time I've had since you've been gone, I've been hitting the gym."

"And you look great," I told her. "Your legs are so toned. Looking hot, Jess."

She laughed and smiled at me. "So, on Monday night, I went back to the gym and Mike was there, again. He asked me out." Her eyes were sparking and she looked so excited.

"Aw, that's awesome Jess," I said, pulling her into a tight hug. "So, did you go out, yet?"

"Um, yeah. He picked me up last night. We went to his place and he made some kind of healthy chicken wraps and salad," she laughed. "He's a real health nut."

"Well, that's okay. Did you have a nice time?" I asked her. Jess was a great person, and so deserved to be happy.

She laughed. "If you want to call making out on his couch a nice time, then, yes. It was amazing," she said, winking at me.

"Jessica Stanley," I mock scolded her. I really wasn't one to talk.

"Well, you wouldn't blame me if you saw his body, Bella. I swear," she laughed, again.

Jess and I laid in bed, for the next hour, talking about our guys. It was fun and I missed it. I was glad she was out here with me for the next couple of days. She had asked if it would be okay if she stayed until Saturday. Apparently, she was going to the movies with Mike on Saturday night. I was thrilled I would get three days with her.

EPOV

When I came back in the house, after getting the horses fed, I put some food and water down for Seth, before going upstairs for a shower. As much as Bella seemed to like me when I was sweaty and dirty, I much preferred to be clean.

I didn't hear the girls when I came upstairs, so I peaked in our room to see if Bella was in there, but she wasn't. I looked across the hall and smiled when I saw both girls fast asleep on the bed in the guestroom. The light was still on, so they must have fallen asleep while they were talking.

I turned off their light and went to have a shower. I was so happy that Bella had such a great friend to support her. While I was out in the barn, I had been thinking about talking to our parents about the engagement. My parents probably wouldn't care. I wondered if they would be on vacation for the wedding, anyway. It was Bella's parents I was worried about.

I knew that girls wanted their dads to walk them down the aisle. But, Bella's parents hadn't been supportive of our relationship from the beginning and I worried about how they would react to the news. I didn't care about them, I cared about how much of a beating Bella's poor heart could take.

I scrubbed my body, washing the sweat and dirt of the day down the drain. I heard the door open. "Edward?" I heard Bella's sweet voice call out to me.

"Yeah, sunshine? Did I wake you up?" I asked, peaking out of the shower curtain. I smiled when I saw her stripping off her clothes.

She turned and smiled at me. "No, cowboy," she said, sliding the curtain opened and joining me in the shower. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my tattoo. "How are the horses?" she asked. I smiled, loving that she cared about our animals.

"They're good. They miss their mommy. We'll have to take Jessica for a ride before she goes back home," I suggested. "How long is she staying?"

"That's a great idea, Edward," She said, smiling at me. "She's staying until Saturday. She's got a date that night."

"Yeah? With the gym guy?" I asked, happy for Jessica.

Bella laughed. "Yes. The gym guy."

"Okay, I'll try to come in a little early tomorrow. We can skip dinner, go for a ride, then I'll go get us something from the diner," I suggested. "Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect," she said, smiling up at my face. "Turn around. I'll scrub your back." I laughed, but did as I was told. Her hands felt so good on my body. After I was squeaky clean, according to my adorable fiancé, we dried each other off and Bella retaped my fingers. I was so damn lucky to have her.

We walked back to our room in our towels, in case Jess woke up, and then dropped them and climbed into bed. "I love you," Bella said, tightly wrapped in my arms, and tucked against my chest.

"I love you, too, sunshine," I told her, leaning in to kiss her lips. I cleared my throat and let out a deep breath. I wanted to talk to her about our parents, but I was nervous to bring it up.

"What's on your mind, Edward?" she asked, sweetly, tracing her fingers up and down on my chest.

"I just, uh, I was thinking about our parents. I mean, we need tell them. Soon," I said, holding my breath. I didn't want to upset Bella, but this was one of the major issues that seemed to plague our relationship. I did not want this hanging over us all the time. I didn't want Bella to be sad. Ever.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm scared." I could feel her heartbeat pounding against my chest. I held her impossibly tighter and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Can you talk to me about it?" I asked her. I didn't want her to feel alone. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that your parents won't like me. I'm scared that they'll think I'm marrying you for the farm. That they won't support us," she said, letting out a deep breath. "And I'm scared my mom won't be with me when I try on wedding dresses and my daddy won't give me away."

She started to cry a little and it broke my heart. I wished I could fix this for her. "Bella, don't cry. I can't promise you that everything will work out, but we can try. Why don't we invite them out here for dinner. You're parents and mine. And we can have Em and Rosie here, too, for support."

"I love that idea," she said, scooting her body up so she could kiss me. "I'm sorry for getting upset," she sniffled.

"Bella, never apologize for that. I'm scared, too," I told her.

"Of what?" she asked, running her fingers through my damp hair.

"That my parents won't show up, and that yours won't support you," I told her honestly. "I want our wedding day to be the happiest day of your life, and I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

She brought her hand down from my hair to my chest and placed it over my heart. "Okay. I think you're right. We can only do what we can. We'll invite them out here for dinner, maybe Saturday night, and tell them our news. If they're happy, and want to be there for us, then that's great, but if it doesn't work out, we're still going to do it," Bella said, seemingly happy with our game plan. "I love you and I want to marry you, so much. It doesn't matter if it's just you and me and the minister. I want this. I want you."

I smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her. "I want you, too," I whispered, moving my hands down her body and making her laugh.

"Edward," she giggled, as I touched her body. "I meant I want you, forever."

I took a second to take in her beautiful laugh and her breathtaking smile. This was how things should be. "Well, I want you forever, too, but I also want you now," I told her, straddling her legs. "Can I have you?" I asked leaning down to kiss her sweet lips.

"Always," she whispered, against my lips, before wrapping her arms around my back and pulling me down on top of her body. That was a perfect answer.

BPOV

Edward made love to me, slow and gentle. He showed me how much he loved me with every touch and caress. He kissed my face and neck and shoulders. Edward was worshipping me.

We would have to deal with a lot in our lives, I was sure, but we would be together. That was what mattered. Edward loved me, and I loved him. That was all we needed.

Edward eventually rolled off of me and pulled me close to his chest, kissing my throat, and shoulder.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "You are so beautiful." His hand was still moving up and down on my side.

"Mm, Edward," I sighed. "You make me feel so good." I tossed my leg over his hip, hoping to get closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear that," he chuckled, before kissing my lips. "Get some sleep, Bella," he whispered.

"No," I whined. "Rosie gave me a whole list of questions to ask you for the wedding." I told him, even though my eyes were already closed. He chuckled and pressed another kiss to my lips.

"Bella, don't fight it," he whispered. "Sleep, my gorgeous girl and we'll talk in the morning."

"But, the barn," I slurred. I vaguely remember hearing Edward chuckling quietly. I smiled because I loved the sound, and fell asleep almost immediately.

I awoke to Edward moving. I instinctively tightened my arms around him, not wanting him to leave. I heard his laughter, again. "Baby, I have to get up and feed the horses. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"No, Edward," I said, opening my eyes as I felt him slip out of my grip. "I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right back," he said. I watched him walk around the room, naked, and smiled. He was just too insanely perfect.

"I'm going with you," I said, stubbornly.

I kicked the covers off of my body, and instantly shivered. It was the very end of September and fall was coming fast. There was a definite chill in the air this morning.

"Bella," he laughed. "Stop being stubborn."

"Sorry," I giggled, a lot more awake now. "I'm stubborn and you're just going to have to live with it." I held up my engagement ring and smiled.

"No complaints, here," he said, doing up his jeans. I pulled on some white cotton panties and a pair of jeans, before grabbing a sweatshirt, with the university logo on the front, and pulling it on. Edward pulled on a quilted plaid work shirt and I walked over to him and buttoned it up.

I kissed his lips and he took my hand. We quietly headed downstairs, so we didn't wake Jess. Seth gave us kisses, before we went outside. It was still dark out here and so quiet. The air was crisp and moist, but so fresh.

"Okay, Bella. What's the whole list of questions you've got for me," Edward asked, as we walked to the stable, hand in hand.

I laughed. "Okay, the first and most important thing, is the wedding date," I told him.

"Well, I'd marry you right now, if I could, so whenever you want it is fine with me," he said.

"I feel the same way," I said smiling. "But, I have something else to talk about with you, first."

"What's that?" he said, looking concerned.

"Dr. Hale emailed me yesterday morning. The history conference is from November 23- 25th," I told him.

"That's fine," he said. "It will be snowy and cold out here, then, so I wouldn't mind a little getaway with my gorgeous girl."

"I was wondering about the horses, though. I mean Emmett goes hunting in November. Do you think we should even go?" I wanted to talk to Edward about what was bothering me.

He leaned me up against the side of the stable, and kissed my lips. "Yes, I think we should go," he said. "This is important to you, Bella. My neighbour, Tyler, is a pretty great guy, so if Em can't feed the horses, I can trust Tyler with them, okay? Baby, don't worry about the farm. You let me do that."

I brought my hands to his face and pulled him to me for a hard kiss. He was so supportive and loving. I really wasn't sure why I worried so much. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Of course," he said. "Thank you for talking to me about it." He said. "So do you want to get married before, or after North Carolina?"

I smiled. Every time he talked about the wedding, I got a little giddy. "I was thinking December," I told him. "Rosie would kill me if we had it in October. That wouldn't be enough planning time. And I know Em is busy is November, and he's the best man, plus, I have to perfect my presentation. And, leading up to Christmas, everyone is happy and festive."

Edward chuckled, taking my hand and leading me into the stable. "I like that you've thought of everything."

"So, I was thinking December 5th." I told him. "Then we can be home from our honeymoon in time for our very first Christmas together."

"I love it," he said, kissing my lips. "In just over two months, you'll be my wife."

"So, we have a wedding date?" I asked, sliding my hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"We have a wedding date," he said, kissing me, again. What made me the most excited was the smile on his face. He looked incredibly happy and that just made me happier. We got horses out of the stable and walked them to the pasture. As we worked, Edward asked about where we were having the wedding.

"Well, Rosie was suggesting a barn not too far from here for the reception," I told him, as he was shovelling hay. "Because I was thinking of a country theme for the wedding."

"Oh, yeah. I know the place. That would be nice," he said, walking over to me. He took my hand and sat down on the ground with his back against the fence, watching the horses. I plopped down beside him, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked, placing my hand lightly on his leg, my fingers playing lightly with a loose string on a tear in his jeans.

"Of course," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to get married in a church," I told him. "But, Rosie said that you turn down their invitations to go with them on Sundays. If it really bothers you, we can just have the ceremony in the barn, too."

"No, Bella. I would love to get married in the church," he said, smiling at me. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that for the last few weeks. I was brought up in that church. I was baptized there and went every Sunday. But, as I got older, seeing all the happy families, I don't know, it just made me feel more alone." He shook his head at himself. "And I know that's stupid, because the church is a community, but it's how I felt, so I stopped going."

"I'm sorry," I said. I hated the idea that Edward ever felt so alone. He was such an amazing, loving man. It made me sad to think that he felt that he didn't belong in his own community.

Edward put his hand on the back of my neck, before leaning in to kiss my lips. "Don't be sorry. I'm okay, Bella," he said, kissing me, again. "So, do you maybe want to go this Sunday?"

"I would love that, Edward," I said, rubbing my fingers over his rough stubble covered cheek.

"Then maybe after church, we can go check out the barn?" he suggested.

"I'm so excited," I giggled, putting both hands on cheeks. "I love you so much, Edward."

EPOV

I was glad that Bella had talked to me this morning. She told me her concerns about leaving for the conference. She was worried about the horses and the farm, before she was worried about herself. I was so lucky to have such an amazing woman in my life.

I was glad that Bella wanted to get married in the church, as well. I had honestly missed going, each week, but what I told Bella was the truth. I felt so alone, amongst the families there. But, now I would have Bella on my arm. She was with me; she wanted me; she was going to marry me.

I was really looking forward to Sunday morning. We could go with Em and Rosie. I know Rosie would be excited about it. She tried to hide it, but I had always been able to hear the disappointment in her voice. I knew she was just worried about me. She always tried to take care of me and include me. But, I had began to isolate myself over the last year, since my parents left.

Bella had saved me from my self imposed prison. She didn't just join me in my world, she was getting me out of my shell. She was helping me to enjoy life, again. We were going to the library in the city; I was going to start going to church, again; heck, we were going on a trip to North Carolina in a couple of months. With Bella, I found myself looking forward to the future. I wasn't just existing out here. We were making plans and future together.

And, when she kissed me and told me that she loved me, it just made everything better. Bella was my whole world and I loved her more than life itself. I was thrilled beyond words that we had set a date for our wedding. It seemed that everything was working out for us. Now, we just had to tell our parents.


	30. Chapter 29  Making Calls

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I hope everyone is having a great weekend! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29 - Making Calls

EPOV

I sent Bella back in the house, so I could finish cleaning the stable. She was too darn pretty to be mucking the stalls. I knew it was an old fashioned attitude to keep a woman from hard work, but I couldn't help it. I was an old fashioned guy. I didn't mind doing the dirty work.

When I got in the stable, I pulled my phone out. I tapped it against my chin. I was just going to call my parents and get it over with. I dialled my dad's cell number, and took a deep breath. It didn't really matter to me if they came to dinner or not, but I knew it mattered to Bella.

The phone just kept ringing, so I hung up and called my mom's cell number. After five rings, she picked it up.

"Edward?" she said, as she answered the phone. I smiled. I didn't have that close of a relationship to my mom, but I smiled when I heard her voice. I missed my mother. I loved her, even though she had first kept me here, when I wanted to leave, and then left me, when I wanted to stay.

"Hi, mom," I said. "How have you been?" It was funny how nervous I actually was, all of a sudden.

"Well, we were sleeping Edward. It's only six in the morning," she scolded, and I laughed. I hadn't even thought twice about the time.

"I'm sorry to wake you, mom," I said. "But, I needed to talk to you. I, uh, well, I met somebody. Her name is Bella, and she's actually living out here with me." She wasn't saying anything, so I just kept talking. "I love her, mom, so I wanted to invite you and dad to come out here for dinner on Saturday night. I want you to meet her."

"I've never heard you talk like that, Edward," my mom said. "She must be important."

I smiled just thinking of Bella's beautiful face. "She is everything to me," I admitted. "And, Bella would really like to meet you guys."

"Alright, Edward. I'll talk to your father," she said. I shook my head, hoping that didn't mean no.

"Okay. Well, we hope to see you guys on Saturday at around five. It's really important to us," I added, hoping that would help.

"Alright. I'll give you call," she said. "I'm happy for you, Edward." She added, after a brief pause.

I smiled. "Thanks, mom. She's really amazing. And so smart. I think you'll like her."

"I'm sure I will," she said. I hung up happy with the overall result of the call. She didn't say yes or no to dinner, exactly, but I was glad that I had the chance to talk to her anyway. I really wanted this to work for Bella.

BPOV

I so happy with how this morning went. Edward and I were really talking to each other. We were communicating. I was so excited that we had started to overcome this hurdle. When we first met, and were first starting to get to know each other, we held things back. Edward and I didn't talk and we had misunderstandings. But these last couple days, we were really starting to get the hang of things.

This was an incredibly fast paced relationship to say the least. Edward and I had met for the first time only about seven weeks ago, and we were already engaged. We planned to be married in two months. To say this was a whirlwind romance was an understatement. It was a steep learning curve, but I figured we were doing pretty well.

But, no matter what we dealt with, we always had each others backs. We supported each other and loved each other. We were happy and in love and I couldn't have asked for more.

I went in the house and had a quick shower, washing my hair, and pulling it back in a messy bun. I got dressed, and ran down to the kitchen to start up some breakfast for Edward. I knew he had to work out on the ranch again today, so I wanted him to be well fed. I made him eggs, sausage and toast, and put on some fresh coffee.

I felt Edward's warm body press into my back and his hands wrap around my stomach. I hummed. I loved this man. "This smells great," he said, before leaning in and biting my shoulder. "You smell delicious." He started moving his hands over my body, and I swatted at his hands.

"Settle down, cowboy," I giggled. "We have company in the house."

"Oh, is she up?" He asked, still not moving his hands off of me.

I giggled. "No, she's still asleep, but she could get up at anytime."

He turned me around and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I called my mom," he told me.

"Oh," I said, surprised that he took that step already. I was nervous for him. Because I knew he had Rosie and Em, but his parents were important to him, too, even though he tried to deny it. "Um, how did it go?"

He smiled at me. "It went well," he said. "I told her a little about you, and that you were living here. I didn't tell her about the engagement, or anything, but she said that she was happy for me." He looked so genuinely relieved and even excited.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Edward," I said, sliding my hands into his back pockets. "Are they going to come on Saturday?"

He shook his head, and my heart dropped a little bit for him. "Well, she said she'd talk to my dad, so we'll see," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "But, I'm glad they know about you, so if they don't make it, maybe we can stop by there place in town, or something."

This was his way of coping with disappointment. He had really built up a wall to protect himself from hurt. It was sad that he had to do that. So, I really hoped that things would work out for him. I wanted his parents to be there for him. He did so much for them, even if they didn't realize it. He gave up so many of his own dreams to make them proud and work on their farm. He had made this place his own and I knew it would make him so happy to have them here to see that.

"We'll make it work, Edward," I told him, pressing my lips to his.

"I know," he said, smiling at me.

"Okay, cowboy," I said. "Sit down and eat." I pulled out a chair and Edward sat down. I got a plate and loaded it up for him. He started eating, so I got him a cup of coffee, and then, after getting a small scoop of eggs and a slice of toast, I sat down beside him.

"So, what are you're plans today?" he asked, as he ate.

"Editing my new chapter, and then wedding planning, I guess," I said, setting my bare feet on Edward's lap.

"You guess?" he chuckled. "Getting tired of it already?"

"No, of course not," I said. "I just don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to pick. What if you don't like something I that I decide to go with?"

"Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen. Don't be so silly. I'm only going to be looking at you. Whether the flowers are pink or red or blue, it doesn't really matter to me. I want whatever you want."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, it's not just my day."

Edward rubbed his hand over the top of my foot. "On December 5th, I get you," he said, smiling. "I don't need anything else."

I giggled. "You act like you just want to go to Las Vegas."

"That is tempting," he laughed. I frowned at him, and he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I'm just teasing you." He turned to face me. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you want to be my wife. I am beyond excited and relieved and I just feel so damn lucky. I'm also glad that you want to get married out here in the country. That means a lot to me."

He was running his fingers up and down my shins. "I'm not trying to sound insensitive, Bella, and I'm sorry if that's how I came across just now. I just feel so blessed to have you. I really want you to have what you want," he continued.

"I know what you're saying," I told him. And I did understand. Our relationship was what was important. It was our love that we were celebrating, not the little details.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to look at Jess. She was still dressed in her sweat shorts and tank top from last night and her hair was a mess. I smiled. I was so glad she felt at home here with us. "Good morning," she said, sitting down at the table with us.

"Morning," Edward said. "You sleep good?"

"Great," she said, smiling. "How are you two up already?" she laughed, resting her chin on her hand, and closing her eyes.

I laughed. "Trust me. I'm still getting used to it." I got up, and went to the cupboard getting her a cup of coffee and setting it in front of her.

"Thanks, girl," she said, smiling.

"Eggs, sausage, toast?" I asked her, making her laugh.

"Toast," she said. "Mike would have a heart attack just looking at this food."

"Ah, he doesn't know what's good for him," Edward said. "And he's not here. Eat, honey. You're not going to go hungry out here."

Jess looked over at the eggs, and bit her lip. "Okay," she said, getting up pile some on her toast. She sat down and then grabbed Edward's maple syrup and poured it over top. She was giggling. "If I'm going to cheat, I might as well go all out, right?"

"Jessica, would you like some advice?" Edward asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Sure," she agreed.

"If he like you, and it sounds like does, then he's not going to judge you based on a few pounds here and there." Edward said. "You are a beautiful woman. You're smart and funny, and you are an incredible friend. He's a lucky guy and I'm sure he knows that. If you're hungry, eat."

I smiled at Edward, and then looked over at Jess. "Thank you, Edward. You're sweet," she said. "You're probably right."

"Of course, I am," Edward said, getting up. He leaned in and gave me a really hot kiss, his hand caressing my cheek. "I'm just going to go change, and then I've got to head out." He kissed me, again. "Thank you for breakfast."

I smiled up at his face. "You are very welcome," I told him, as he turned to head upstairs. "And I want another kiss before you go," I called out.

Jess laughed. "You guys are so cute," she said, smiling. "I love that you wake up early for him."

"Well, as much as I love sleeping in, I love Edward more. And if I want to see him, I have to get up," I told her.

"Does he work all the time like this?" she asked, licking the syrup off of her fork.

"No, it's seasonal," I told her. "But, I swear, he's always finding something to do. And, the horses keep him busy."

"I love how much you fit in here, Bella. This life just suits you," she said. "You look so happy."

I smiled as she said that. Edward came back down the stairs wearing a flannel shirt open, over what looked like a white tank. He look so hot, and I'm sure I even blushed when I saw him, again.

He came over and kissed me. "Why aren't you eating? You don't feel well?" he asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

Jess stood up. "I'm going to run have a shower," she said, setting her plate in the sink. She was giving us a minute alone, and I was going to have to hug for that later.

"I'm fine," I told him, as Jessica ran upstairs. "I'm just nervous."

"About the wedding?" he asked, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap, so I was straddling him. He rested his hands on my hips.

"No," I said, honestly. "I was thinking of calling my parents this morning."

"Do you want me to be there with you?" he asked. "Because, I can call Em and tell him I'll be a little late."

"No, Edward. Go work," I said, leaning in to kiss his lips. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you get home to me." I ran my hands over his chest. "And the sooner I can get you out of these clothes."

"Mm," Edward said, leaning in to kiss me, again. He stood up and held onto my bum, carrying me to the front door. He put his hat on, before opening the door, and walking us out onto the porch. "Okay, sunshine. Don't make yourself sick." He kissed my lips. "Remember that this is about us. And I love you."

Edward left to go get Nutmeg and then head to Emmett's ranch. I went in the house to get my phone, and then came back out to sit on the porch. I dialled my old home number, and let out a deep breath. It had only been three days since I had talked to my mom last. It honestly felt like a lifetime.

"Hello. Bella?" I heard my mom say. "I'm so glad you called back. Are you coming home?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. It sounded like she truly missed me in that moment. "No, mom," I said. "I'm really happy out here with Edward. We're in love and things are going really well."

"Okay. How's school going?" she asked, and I smiled. I was so happy that she was talking to me and not attacking me.

"Really good. I've been going to my meetings and I'm getting lots of writing done on my thesis," I told her. "Oh, and I've been asked to present my paper at a history conference in North Carolina at the end of November."

"That's great, Bella," she said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it, and Edward is really supportive, mom," I told her. "He's amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy, Bella," my mom said. "And I'm sorry about before, Isabella." I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes. She was finally showing me the support that I had always wanted from her.

"Thank you," I choked out, wiping my eyes. It sounded like she was crying, too. I wished she was here so I could give her a hug. "Mom," I said. "We would really like you and dad to come out for dinner on Saturday night. Edward wants to meet you."

"I don't know, Bella," she said, almost sounding nervous.

"Edward has invited his parents as well, and we're not sure if they're going to make it. He doesn't have that close of a relationship with them. So, it would really mean a lot to us if you and dad could make it," I explained.

"Okay," she said. "I really miss you."

"I miss you, too, mom," I told her. "I'll send you an e-mail with the directions. It's pretty easy to find."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I was so excited. That call went so well; better than I ever could have hoped it would. What worried me though, was that my mom seemed to just be accepting my relationship with Edward, and when she came for dinner, we would be dropping a bombshell on her. What would she say when she found out that I was engaged?

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I started to pace back and forth across the porch. The door opened and Jess walked out, all dressed in jeans and a pullover hoodie.

"What's wrong, girl?" she asked, coming over to pull me into a tight hug.

"Nothing, or I don't think nothing. Yet." I said, shrugging.

Jess laughed. "And what does that mean?" she asked, pulling back, and wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Well, my mom agreed to come out here for dinner on Saturday. We're going to tell our parents about our engagement," I told her.

"That's great Bella. So, you had a good talk?" she said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the porch steps, sitting down. I sat beside her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"We did," I said, smiling at the memory of it. "I think it was the most honest and heartfelt conversation I've had with her in a long time. She wasn't judging me. She wanted to hear what I had to say."

"What do you think changed?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. I think maybe she realized that I'm not coming back," I mused.

"Maybe this is what is took for her to see how amazing you are. She was taking you for granted when you were at home. And now she knows what she's missing," Jess said. "Maybe now you can build a relationship with each other. This could be a really good thing for you and your parents."

"I think you might be right," I agreed.

"So, why the tears, then, girly?" she asked, grabbing my hand, and giving it a good squeeze.

"I'm worried that when we tell her about the engagement, she'll go back to being disappointed in me. She'll say this is too soon, she'll leave, again. And I'll be right back to where I was this morning," I said, holding her hand tight.

"Bella, you really have to stop this. Be happy with what you've gained today. And if your mom really does want a relationship with you, she's not going to ruin it so soon," Jess said. "Now, go wash your face, give your handsome fiancé a call and give him the good news, and then we're heading in that office to get some homework done."

I laughed. "You are amazing, Jess," I said, kissing her cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Bella," she said. "Plus, I think pep talks fall under the job description of the maid of honour."

I laughed. "I think you are amazing, Jess. I'm going to have to give you a raise."

"Nah," she giggled. "But, you could put me in a sexy bridesmaid dress. Mike needs to be impressed."

I laughed. "Your wish is my command," I told her. "But you're going to be beautiful no matter what you wear."

"You and Edward are so good for my self esteem," she said, standing up and holding her hands out to help me up. "Okay, call your man. I'll be studying."

"Thanks, Jessie. I love you," I said, pulling her into a tight hug. We went in the house and I ran upstairs to do what Jess told me to do. I washed my tears stained face, and smiled at myself in the mirror. She was right. I should be happy right now.

I went into mine and Edward's room and laid back on the bed. I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" he said, when he picked up, making me smile. His voice sounded a little breathless, and I could tell he was riding.

"Edward, I know you're busy, so I'm not going to keep you, but I just wanted to tell you that my parents are coming on Saturday," I said, smiling as I said it out loud, again.

"Oh, Bella, that's great," he said. "I'm so happy for you, sunshine." I could literally hear the relief in his voice. I knew he wanted everything to be perfect for me. He knew that I hated the tension between my parents and I.

"I'm happy, too," I told him. "But, I'd better let you go, cowboy. We'll talk more when you get in tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. So much. Thank you for calling and letting me know. I was worried about you," he said. I smiled, wishing I could kiss him, and hug him and just be with him. He was the perfect man for me and I couldn't wait to introduce him to my parents on Saturday night.


	31. Chapter 30 Anticipation

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 30 - Anticipation

October 2009

BPOV

The next few days past by quickly. We had quite a routine down. Jess and I would study, write and edit our papers in the morning, and then head to Rosie's in the afternoon and work on the wedding plans. In two days, we had made a lot of progress.

Rosie was thrilled that Edward and I had picked a date, December 5th, and that we had decided to get married in the church and have the reception in the barn. We went through magazines and websites, and I had chosen the wedding colours to be burgundy and gold, with accents of hunter green.

"They are great colours for a winter wedding," Rosie told me.

We picked burgundy coloured roses, with green leaves and white baby's breath, all tied with gold ribbon. For the bridesmaids, we picked smaller bouquets with white roses, tied with burgundy ribbon. I wanted the boutonnieres to be a burgundy rose with a sprig of baby's breath.

The bridesmaid's dresses were obviously burgundy, but we had to find something that was sexy for Jess, but would fit Rosie's growing baby bump. We lucked out and found a beautiful sleeveless dress, that fell to just below the knee and had an empire waist. We decided on a gold ribbon that ran under the bust. It was a satin fabric, and it had a full skirt that would hang gorgeously on Jess and would have enough room for little Henry or Vera in Rosie's tummy.

I hadn't chosen a wedding dress, yet, but I wanted to wait until we could all go into the city together. All of us girls. I was hoping for my mom to join as well, and maybe if I was really lucky, Edward's mom would like to come as well. But, I would have to wait and see how things went on Saturday night at dinner.

My favourite decision for the wedding, was that we were all going to wear cowboy boots. I really liked that country touch. I found some gorgeous white fringe wedding cowboy boots that I liked online, and we decided to put the girls in black boots.

I wanted Edward in black. I thought he would look so gorgeous in a black suit, and black boots. I wanted him in a white shirt and a gold vest, with a long black ribbon tie. I figured, Em in a burgundy vest, would compliment the bridesmaid's dresses.

"So, is there just the best man?" Jess asked us on Thursday afternoon.

"Um, I think so," I said, looking at Rosie. "He hasn't mentioned anyone else."

"Yeah. He and Em are like brothers," she added. "I mean he's friends with some of the other guys out here, but I don't think he's close enough with anyone else that he would have them in the wedding."

"Well, it shouldn't matter," Jess said. "Edward and Emmett will we waiting at the alter. Rosie and I walk in alone, and then he can escort us both out. You don't mind sharing your husband's arm with me, do you, Rosie?"

We all laughed. "Of course I don't mind," she said, smiling. "And, I'm sure he'll love that."

"I'm so excited," I giggled, pulling the girls into a group hug. And I truly was. I didn't have a single doubt in my mind about this wedding. I was so in love and I knew that I had made the right decision.

Edward came in from the ranch a little early on Thursday, like he promised. He took Jess and I on a great ride back over to Em's ranch. Like she was the first time she rode in August, Jess was a little timid on the horse, but she warmed up to riding much faster this time.

I absolutely loved being out in the open air on Cinnamon's back. She was an amazing horse and I adored her. She seemed to like me, too. Each evening, we would come in and eat dinner after the horses were fed, and then head up to bed.

The days were so long, with Edward working all day, and all of the wedding planning and chores. Each night, Edward and I would collapse in each others arms and fall asleep. As much as I loved him, I couldn't keep my eyes open. A kiss was all I could manage.

But my absolute favourite part of the last two days, was waking up with Edward. We were both refreshed from a night's sleep, and were more than happy to take advantage of that energy. After out little romps, we would get dressed and head out to feed the horses.

It was while we were out in the stable that Edward and I would really get a chance to talk. I had asked him if he wanted any other groomsmen, and he said no. I told him about Em escorting Jess and Rosie on each arm, and he laughed, agreeing that Em would love the attention.

I was happy that Edward liked our decisions so far, concerning flowers and colours and clothes. But, he seemed to be really excited about the cowboy boots.

"I think you are going to look gorgeous in those boots," he said, wrapping his arms around me and tucking his hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"You know I'll be wearing other things beside the boots?" I teased, kissing his lips.

"Not on our wedding night," he said, winking at me.

"Edward," I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," he said, before attacking my mouth with his.

He pulled back and I bit at his bottom lip. "Well, if we're picking out things that we want each other to wear on the wedding night, I want you in you in nothing but that gold vest," I confessed.

Edward laughed hard when I said that, making me blush. "Really?" he chuckled. "I'm going to look like a stripper."

"No, you're not. You're going to look like a married man wearing a vest in bed to make his new bride happy," I explained, running my fingers up and down his chest.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to do it," he said, smirking at me.

"Well, thank you for humouring me," I said, pressing my lips to his.

"You know I'd give you the world if I could, sunshine," he said, seriously. And I knew he meant it. What he didn't realize, was that he already had.

EPOV

The last few days working with Em were great. We got all the cattle brought in. I hated leaving Bella, though. We had just become engaged, and I had to leave her. It would have been nice to have had a little more time to celebrate, but we made it work.

Our time together in the mornings was amazing. We would make love before the sun rose, and then go out to feed and water the horses. I loved spending this time with her, and I hoped that we would continue this tradition for the rest of our lives.

That stable was where we had some of best conversations. She would talk to me about the wedding and all the little details. I was happy because she was. The colours really didn't matter to me. What did, though, was how her eyes sparkled when she talked about the wedding. It really showed me how much she truly wanted it.

But, the definite highlight of the week for me, was that Bella had called her mother, and her parents had agreed to come out to the farm for dinner. She seemed so happy when she had called me Thursday morning, letting me know that they were coming.

I wanted Bella to be happy all the time. It was the only thing I really lived for, anymore. To see that gorgeous smile on her face. Everything I did, and would ever do, was designed to keep her happy. She was my world and my reason for being.

But, as we talked over the coming days, in that stable that had really become our confessional, she would tell me her fears. I don't know what it was about the stable, but it seemed private and safe, and we both seemed to feel free to talk about our concerns. I loved that.

I know when we had first met, and even when she moved out here, I had trouble communicating my feelings. Being so alone out here, I had not been used to sharing my feelings out loud. I hadn't even really talked to Em about my problems. He knew when I was upset, but I just didn't share the details with him.

But, having Bella out here had changed everything. It was definitely difficult for me to start opening up, but with Bella I had begun to realize that she loved me unconditionally. She didn't judge me, based on my fears or concerns. She just wanted me share them with her.

And even though talking didn't really solve the problems, it definitely made me feel better to get it out there. Bella was an angel to me, there was not doubt in my mind. She had flown in and made my life perfect.

And now she was going to marry me. I still couldn't believe it. Even a few days later, I was still in shock. I was literally the happiest man on earth. She was everything I could have wanted and I had her.

But, Friday morning in the stable, I knew something was bothering her. She was acting happy, but there was just something off about her. It took her a second longer to laugh at one of my stupid jokes than it normally did. This may have been a whirlwind romance, but I knew this girl, inside and out.

When we got to the stable, Bella walked up to Cinnamon and started petting her nose. She was cooing at her and it made me smile. She was going to be a gorgeous mother. Even though I would have loved to have stood and watched her, I needed to know what was bothering her.

I came up behind her, and wrapped my arms around waist. I kissed her shoulder, and then her cheek. I ran my thumb back and forth over her side. She stiffened at first, and then relaxed into my body.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly.

"Talk to me, Bella," I whispered.

She turned in my arms, and set her hands on my chest. "I don't want to complain, because I feel so happy."

"Bell, you don't have to hide anything from me. Tell me what's wrong so I can make it right for you," I said, before kissing her lips. "Is it the money? Do you need more for the wedding?"

"Oh, no, Edward. I still can't believe you're giving me so much for it, as it is," she said, kissing my lips.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" I asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I know you." I kissed her, again.

"Well, remember how my parents are coming for dinner tomorrow night?" she said. I nodded. She had sounded so excited about it when she called me yesterday morning. "I don't know. This is probably stupid."

"Bella," I scolded, before pressing another kiss to her lips. I wanted her to feel how much I loved her. I wanted her to tell me when things bothered her.

She smiled at me, but her eyes looked worried. "Sorry. It's just that I'm so happy that my mom wants to make an effort with me now. She and dad are coming out here to meet you and see the farm, and I'm scared that when we announce our engagement, she'll go right back to being disappointed in me."

"Okay, come here, you," I said, picking her up and carrying her to the chair I had out here. I sat down with her straddling my lap. "This is your life, Bella. Our life. They will be happy for you, because they love you, even if they don't know how to show it. It's okay that your scared or nervous," I told her, running my fingers over her soft cheek. "But, you can tell me anything, Bella. Never feel like you're alone. We can be nervous together, okay?"

She smiled, a real smile that made her eyes sparkle, before leaning in to kiss me. "I love you, so much, Edward," she said, against my lips. She started nipping at my chin, and I smiled. I was figuring this girl out. She got shy and quiet when she was nervous, but when she was happy, she liked to get physical. I loved that about her.

When were together, she was so confident. It was like she felt free to really show me how she felt. I was so happy that she trusted me enough to just really let go. And I loved when she initiated things with me. I was more than happy to sit back and let her do what she wanted to my body.

We made out in the stable for a good ten minutes before the horses got upset. They were missing out on their breakfast and didn't often let that slide. Bella giggled and got up off of my lap. "Later," she said, with a wink, making me smile.

Unfortunately, with all the work on the ranch, later didn't come until Saturday morning. But, as usual, it was worth the wait. She was an amazing lover. But, what her made her so special to me, was the love behind everything she did. She didn't just kiss me, she would look into my eyes before she did. She didn't just hold onto my shoulders, she caressed my skin. It was the little things she did that showed me how much she wanted me. It was amazing.

So it was Saturday. We had a great start to the day, but I knew so much was coming today. I could tell Bella was a little on edge, but I knew she was nervous. Plus, Jess was going back to the city today, and I knew how much Bella loved having her best friend here.

We finished our morning routine and as much as I wished I could just stay in and hold her today, because she sure as hell needed me, I had to go. Em and I needed to do a final sweep of the ranch, making sure we had all the cattle in. Then we were going to have to pour out feed for them. Monday, we were going to load them in the trucks. It was going to be another busy week, next week.

After Bella, Jess and I had a nice breakfast of fried ham and eggs, I gave Jessica a hug. "Thanks so much for coming out to visit us, honey," I said, kissing the top of her head. "I wish I was home more for the visit."

"Well, I'll be back," she laughed. "Plus, it was all girl talk anyway. You know, flowers and ribbon and bunny rabbits." Bella and I laughed. Jess was such a great girl.

Bella walked me out to the porch, and gave me a nice long kiss. "What time will you be back, today, Edward?" Bella asked, wringing her hands.

"I should be home by three, sunshine," I told her. "I'll try to be in sooner, okay?" I wanted her to feel reassured. I wasn't going to leave her to handle our parents alone. "And, Bella. Remember that this is happy news. It's our news. Don't be nervous, okay?" I kissed her, again. "I love you."

She smiled. "Thank you, cowboy. I love you, too." She leaned in for one for more kiss before I headed out to the corral to get Nutmeg. She watched me from the porch as I rode out to the road, and waved. I absolutely adored that she did that. She made me feel so special and so loved when she waited for me to ride by. She showed me how much she cared. It was those little moments that proved to me, over and over again, that Bella and I were meant to be together. She was my soul mate.

BPOV

After Edward left on Saturday morning, Jess and I washed the dished together and she talked about Mike, and her date that night. I thoroughly enjoyed the distraction. I was nervous to tell my parents that I was engaged and that I wouldn't be coming back to the city. I was nervous to meet Edward's parents, as well.

But, I just kept repeating, over and over in my mind what Edward told me on the porch. It's happy news. It's our news. I could do this.

Jess left at noon, and promised to come back out again, soon. "After all, I am the maid of honour," she said, as she got in her car.

After I waved at her from the porch, I went back inside and started to clean. I was a little anxious, so I thought cleaning would be the best way to pass the time. I went upstairs, and changed the sheets in the guest room, in case Edward's parents decided to stay the night, if they even came. I made mine and Edward's bed, and then went to scrub down the bathroom. I neatened up downstairs and then went to the kitchen. I put a roast in the oven, and then filled the roaster with potatoes, carrots, onions and celery.

I went upstairs and had a shower, before going in my room and getting dressed in a nice black skirt, and navy blue top. I dried and curled my hair, and then put on some light makeup.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to see what Edward's parents might see. Was I good enough for their son? Would they see how much I loved him, and how much he loved me? What would my parents see? Would they see the commitment we had to each other? Would they see that I was serious about this relationship, and that this wasn't a petty rebellion by their little girl?

I was startled by footsteps in the doorway. I looked up and smiled at Edward. He was still wearing his work clothes; torn jeans, wool socks and filthy, sweat stained white t-shirt. I held back a giggle trying to figure out how I was going to get that cleaned.

"You look beautiful, sunshine," he told me softly. "What are you looking for in that mirror?" he asked, making me smile. Edward knew me so well, better than someone should, for having only known the other for less than two months.

"I don't know. Reassurance, maybe?" I suggested. "Courage?"

"Did you find it?" he asked, reaching out to take my hand, and give it a little squeeze.

I looked up and met his gorgeous green eyes with mine. "I'm pretty sure that it just walked in that door," I said, smiling, and taking a couple steps closer to him. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll always be here for you. You know that, Bella."

"I know," I said, meaning it with my whole heart. "And, I'll always be here for you. But, right now, you'd better get in that shower," I said. "You smell like a feedlot."

Edward laughed. "Just be happy that this is only a once a year thing," he said, winking.

"Oh, I'd love you, anyway, even this was an everyday thing," I told him. "But I need to hug you and be in your arms, so hurry up." I pulled his hand and led him to the bathroom.

I sat down on the toilet lid and watched as Edward undressed, before he climbed in the shower. I sat in the room with him while he showered, and I listened to him sing. I just needed to be with him, right now. He was the reason that my whole life had changed and I wanted to take a moment to remind myself of that.

Edward, being the exhibitionist that he was, and having absolutely no shame whatsoever, opened the shower curtain when he finished with his shower and stepped out onto the mat. I smiled at him and he winked at me. He was so amazing.

I giggled, as I stood up and passed him a towel. He dried off and then wrapped the towel around his waist, before stepping close to me and wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"How's that?" he asked, smiling. "Do I smell any better?"

I laughed. "You smell a little too good," I said, sliding my hands down his back. I pulled the towel off of his waist and took a good hold of his bum. "I really wish we had the night alone," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his heart.

"Mm," he hummed. "So do I. But, I promise you that I will make it up to you tonight."

"I can't wait," I said, smiling. With one last squeeze to his bum cheeks, and kiss on his lips, I left him to finish getting ready, while I went to check on dinner. The food was cooking nicely. Ten minutes later, Edward came down in his grey pants and navy blue polo shirt that we had bought together in the mall. I remember actually blushing when I first saw him in it, so I was glad he wore it tonight. He looked amazing.

At four o'clock, Rosie and Em showed up, as promised. Having them here already made me feel better about the evening. Rosie had brought a pecan pie and a huge basket of what smelled like freshly baked biscuits. Rosie was wearing a great burnt orange a-line dress, and Em was in his skin tight jeans, a stiff white shirt and his huge belt buckle. They made me smile. They were so stereotypically country styled, but I couldn't imagine them in anything else.

Em and Edward pulled a leaf out of the closet to make the kitchen table larger and they brought out four more chairs, so all eight of us could fit at the table. Edward fed the dog, while Rosie and I set the table.

I leaned against the counter and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I had done everything I could do to make this evening a success. I had cooked and cleaned and tried to stay relaxed. We had our friends here, and most importantly, I had my fiancé, my lover, by best friend, and soul mate here in Edward. I couldn't really ask for more.

That wasn't to say that I didn't want more. I wanted my parents to be proud of me, and I wanted Edward's parents to approve of me. It didn't seem like that much to ask for, yet it would be so much to receive.

Seth barked and ran to the living room door, his tail wagging. I heard the gravel crunch and I knew that someone was here. I looked at Edward and he came over and kissed my lips.

"It's going to be a great night, Bella," he whispered. "I'll be right by your side. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled. As I heard the car doors slam outside, closed my eyes. I could do this.


	32. Chapter 31  Dinner Party

**A/N - Firstly, I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter! Fanfiction was doing some more maintainace, and I when I sat down to anwser reviews, all I got was error messages. I would also like to thank everyone for reading and giving this story a chance. I laugh and cry while I write this story. It's so nice to see that you are there, sharing those feelings with me! So, have a great weekend and enjoy!**

Chapter 31 - Dinner Party

**EPOV**

Bella had done a beautiful job on dinner. It smelled delicious. She was trying to impress our parents, and while I understood why she was doing it, she didn't have to go through all this trouble. In my mind, dinner was just a formality. An excuse to get them out here so we could share our big news.

On top of dinner, the house was spotless, I'm sure it was cleaner than it's ever been since my mom left. I felt bad, too, that I had been working all week. I'm sure Bella needed me. Yes, Jessica was here, and she had been spending a lot of time with Rosie. But I knew she had a lot on her mind, and we really only had the pre-dawn hours to talk.

I meant what I said to Bella, too. I would not leave her side. And I didn't just mean tonight. I would never leave her. She meant too much to me. I would be there with her to support her with anything she needed.

And I think support and encouragement were what Bella really needed. She hadn't had a lot of it in her life. I could tell, because I knew first hand how that felt. Without Em and Rosie, God only knows what would have happened to me. I learned first hand how much a person needed someone to be there for them; to love them unconditionally; to listen to them out without judgement. I wanted to be that person for Bella. She was my entire world, and I only hoped that I was doing a good enough job showing that to her.

I, too, was worried about how Bella's parents would react to the news of our engagement. Yes, it happened fast. But, when you know, you know. I didn't see a reason in waiting. I loved her and I wanted to prove that to her. I wanted her to be my wife. I'll be honest and say that it was more than want. It was need. I did not think that I could go on without her. And thankfully, I didn't have to worry about that.

The funny thing about tonight, was that I was not even nervous to meet Bella's parents. Lord knows I should have been. These were that people that brought my beautiful Bella into this world. And even if I disagreed with how she was brought up, they were part of why she was the wonderful person she was today.

I owed them a lot. But at the same time, I resented them. They're lack of encouragement, and harsh reactions had hurt my girl. They had made her cry. She had a beautiful soul and she deserved to soar. But, she had me now. And as much as I couldn't understand it, Bella wanted her parents in her life. In our lives.

And so I was standing here, in the kitchen, beside my angel of a fiancé, who visibly tensed up when she heard the car doors slam in the driveway. I wished so much that she would relax a little bit.

It didn't escape my notice that from the second I walked into our room this afternoon after coming in from the ranch, Bella hadn't left my side. I'm not even sure she realized that she was doing it. She actually sat with me while I showered. I didn't mind in the least. I missed her all day, too. But, I was fairly worried about her.

She let this dinner bother her way too much. It was absolutely in her nature to worry. She often jumped to conclusions, and she panicked herself a lot. She stressed about the farm and the horses and leaving town. I understood completely, but she took it to the extreme.

I was not one to judge. When it came to Bella, I let my heart make my decisions before my head. I knew I overreacted sometimes, like how I fractured my finger, four and half days ago. But, with me, I got my stress out, and then let it go. I knew Bella hung onto things and let them fester. It wasn't healthy, but it really just showed how much she cared about the people in her life.

Someone knocked on the door, and I took Bella's hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips. I kissed her ring, hoping to remind her that I loved her, and the reason that we were hosting this dinner.

She looked up at my face and smiled at me. When I our eyes met, I could see the nerves, but more than that, I could the love she had for me. She was going to stick with the plan. We would tell our parents the news. If they were happy, good, if not, we'd deal with it. Our love was what was important.

"I'll get it," Rosie said, going to the door, when neither of us moved. "Carl, Mae. Great to see you."

It was my parents at the door. I couldn't have been more shocked. I had invited my mother, and while she seemed to be happy for me, she gave no indication that they were coming tonight.

I was glad because I knew Bella wanted to meet them. Plus it had been about three and a half months since I had seen them. The whole situation between us was pretty sad when I thought about it. My parents only lived an hour away from me, but they might as well have lived across the country.

In a lot of ways, the state of our relationship was my fault. I resented them for not giving me what I wanted. I wanted to leave. They wanted me to stay. I could understand that in a lot of ways. My dad built up this place and left it for me. It was an amazing gift, really. And I was grateful for it. But I think, being the damn stubborn man that I was, I couldn't let go of those childhood resentments. It was petty.

But, now I had Bella, and a future, and I was able to see what a beautiful life we could make for ourselves out here. If Bella wanted family, then I would do my best to give it to her. I would make an effort with my parents, and hopefully, they would make an effort for us. I wanted nothing more in the world than for Bella to be happy. Unnecessary tension was only going to make things more stressful for her. I could be the bigger man and give this an honest try.

I held Bella's hand tightly and led her to the living room. I gave her a reassuring smile. I was about to show off my girl, my heart, my world. I was pretty damn excited. I smiled when I saw my parents.

My mom was wearing a denim dress with a brown leather belt. The grey was starting to show in her shoulder length brown hair, and she was definitely looking older, but she still looked beautiful.

My dad looked the same as he always did. Yes, he was retired off the farm, but you wouldn't know it to look at him. He was wearing his blue jeans and brown cowboy boots, a black shirt and a big silver belt buckle. I always thought he looked more like Em's father than my own. He was holding his black cowboy hat in his hand. He was tall like I was, and had strong shoulders.

"Mom, dad. I'd like to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, these are my parents, Carl and Mae," I said, making the introductions.

"So nice to meet you," Bella said softly, reaching out her hand to my mom. My mom smiled warmly at me, before turning to Bella and pulling her into hug.

"The pleasure is all ours," she said, lightly patting Bella's back. She pulled back and my dad immediately took Bella's hand in his large ones.

"How's farm life treating you?" he asked her, before laughing loudly. Bella, looked a little nervous around him, and I could completely understand that. He had a completely imposing personality. He loud and assertive. I know that growing up, I was afraid of him. The older I got, the more I realized that he was all talk, but Bella was such a sweet girl. I hoped that she'd get used to him.

"It's great. I love it out here," Bella answered, softly.

"You should see her with the horses," I added. "Cinnamon is in love with her. She's a natural." I had to brag up my girl. Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"And you've got to see her with the shotgun," Em added from behind us. "We're making her into a great farm girl."

My dad walked up to me and slapped my arm, making me flinch. He'd hit my tattoo. "What the hell did you do to your hand?" he asked. "Losing your temper?"

"I fractured my finger. It's fine. Alice looked at it," I told him. I'd always had a short temper with my dad growing up. I rebelled against him telling me what to do as a teenager. But, I didn't want him talking about that now. I didn't want him to scare Bella. I was not a violent person, and I would never raise a hand at her.

My dad chuckled at me, before walking up to Em and talking about auction prices for the cattle. Bella squeezed my hand in hers and I instantly relaxed. She was so good for me.

"So, Mae, did my mom tell you Em and I are expecting," Rosie said to my mom.

"She did, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you," my mom said, pulling her into a hug. "When are you due?"

"The end of April," Rosie said.

I heard Seth bark behind me, and I turned to look out the window. A navy blue sedan was pulling up to the house. "That's my parents," Bella said softly.

I turned and pulled her into my arms, before I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm right here, sunshine," I whispered.

I looked up and my mom was smiling at me. I smiled back at her. She was usually quite strict with me growing up, but I was starting to see that maybe now that I was an adult, we may be able to have some sort of friendship.

Bella walked over to the front door and opened it. I liked that she did that. She was welcoming her parents into our home. I stood behind her as her parents both pulled her into a big group hug. It was nice to see, actually. It was clear that they missed her and she missed them. And even though they had been fighting, maybe this could be a fresh start for them. This was what I wanted for Bella.

Bella pulled back from her parents and I was able to get a good look at them. Her dad had dark brown hair and Burt Reynolds moustache. He seemed like a nice enough guy; not too intimidating. Her mom was really quite pretty and I could see the resemblance between her and Bella. She was older and bit heavier and was wearing black pants and a blouse.

Bella turned around and looked at me, smiling. She looked so happy, and I literally felt the weight being lifted off of my shoulders. I smiled back at her, before reaching up to wipe the happy tears from her eyes. It was a natural reaction, and I hoped that I didn't make Bella uncomfortable.

"Edward, this is my mom, Renee and my dad, Charlie. Guys, this is Edward Cullen." She said my name so proudly, and couldn't help but wink at her.

I stepped forward and shook her father's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir," I said, confidently. I came over and took Renee's hand in both of mine. "And, yourself, ma'am." I was laying on the country charm thick. I figured it wouldn't hurt matters.

They both seemed to be alright so far, even though they kept looking over at Bella. I figured that they were just as nervous as she was, and probably felt out of place, out here on the farm. I welcomed them into the house and then introduced them to my parents, and Rosie and Em.

Bella excused herself into the kitchen to check on dinner, and Rosie followed right behind her. I was glad we had decided to have them here. My mom and Renee seemed to be hitting it off, and Em started telling Charlie about the mountains out here.

My dad walked up to me, and patted my arm, and my tattoo, again. If I didn't know better, I would say he was doing it on purpose. But, I didn't think that tonight was the best time to debut my tattoo of Bella. I really didn't want to freak out her father.

"So, I saw wheat prices were up this year," he said. "I should have kept the damn farm another year, huh?" He laughed, but I'm fairly sure he was serious.

"Yeah. The crop came out perfect this year, dad. You should have seen it." I would have been so proud to show my dad the field this year. I did it on my own. It was a big deal to me.

"I taught you well, then," he said. "So, dinner smells great. Your girl can cook?" And he effectively ended any conversation of his absence for the harvest. But, I shook it off. I managed just fine. Em and I handled bringing in the crop ourselves and we had it done in less than a week.

"Um, yeah. She's really great," I said. I didn't love Bella for her cooking, even though she was a great cook. I loved her for her, and would have even if she couldn't use a toaster.

"Um, dinner's ready," Bella called from the kitchen. I smiled. She was still a little nervous, but she was doing so well.

We all filed into the kitchen and Bella and I sat together on one side of the table, with her parents to her right and mine to my left. Rosie and Em sat across from us. We all filled our plates and everyone complimented Bella on a great looking dinner.

My mom had just asked Bella what she did for a living, and Bella was telling my mom about her degree, when Renee gasped. We all turned to look at her. She was looking at Bella's hands and had one hand on her heart.

Renee had seen Bella's engagement ring. This was it. We were going to find out how our parents reacted to our news.

**BPOV**

So far, everything had been going great. Edward's mom seemed nice so far, and even though I found Edward's dad to be a little frightening, I figured it might just be my nerves making him seem that way.

The best part of the night, besides Edward never leaving my side like he had promised, was that my parent had pulled me into a hug when I opened the door. I'm not sure if they knew how much that meant to me.

We were eating and I was telling Edward's mom about school, when my mom gasped. My heart immediately fell to my stomach. She had seen the ring. I was completely terrified. I had no idea how they were going to react.

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my shoulder. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Well, the reason that we invited you all out here tonight, was that Bella and I wanted to share our news. We're engaged," he said, proudly.

I looked at my mom and she was smiling. She looked honestly happy. I was astonished. It was the only word I could I could think of to explain how I felt by her reaction.

"Is that great grandma Cullen's ring?" Mae asked Edward and he nodded his head, smiling. Edward was truly glowing.

My dad pushed his chair back. "Excuse me," he said, before standing up and walking out of the kitchen. I bit my lip to hold back my tears. Everything was going so well.

"Isabella. Just go talk to him," my mom said to me. "He's just surprised."

I nodded my head, and looked at Edward. He kissed my forehead. "He might just need some time, sunshine," he whispered.

"Excuse me," I whispered, wiping the tears that had fallen from my eyes. I got up and walked to the kitchen door, Emmett patting my hand as I walked by. We had amazing friends.

"Well, I think it's great. Every man need a good woman out on his farm to take care of him," I heard Carl say, as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Jesus, dad," Edward sighed.

I held back a giggle. I don't know why, but I found that exchange to be really cute. I was starting to see why Edward had hung out at Emmett's ranch while he was growing up.

Seth was sleeping in the living room, but stood up when he saw me, coming over to me, wagging his tail. I scruffed his head, and he followed me as I walked out onto the porch.

My dad was sitting on the bottom step off of the porch. I walked down the stairs and sat beside him. Seth walked up to my dad, wagging his tail.

I looked over at my dad's face and his eyes were red and watery. I felt horrible that I had made my dad cry. My dad reached forward and scratched behind Seth's ears. "This is Seth," I told my dad. "He's only a year old, and he follows Edward everywhere."

"Well, he's a beautiful dog," my dad said, looking over at me and smiling. When his eyes met mine, I started crying. I dropped my head down to my knees. "Bella," my dad said, softly. I felt his hand on my back, as he rubbed it in soothing circles, just like he did when I was a kid.

"I'm not upset with you, Bella," he said. "I'm mad at myself. We drove you away from us. That was never what I wanted. I think it was just hard for us to let you go."

I sat up and looked at his face, and he smiled at me, before he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," I apologized. I'm not sure why, but I felt the need to let him know that didn't want things to be strained between us.

"No, Bella. Don't apologize to me," he said. "I'm the one that's sorry. I'm very proud of you, you know. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

He chuckled. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married," he said, pressing a kiss to cheek.

"I know," I laughed with him, as I wiped my eyes. "But, I really love him, dad. He's my soul mate. I can feel it in my heart and I know it in my mind."

"Well, them I'm happy for you, Isabella," he said. "I can tell by the way Edward acts around you that he loves you." That my dad saw Edward's love for me, really meant a lot. "When's the big day?"

"Um, it's on December 5th," I told him. "Of this year."

"That's pretty quick," he said.

"It is," I agreed. "Dad. I really want you to be in our lives."

He smiled at me and pulled me into another hug. "I want that too, Isabella. More than you know."

"So, will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it, baby girl," he said, giving me another hug.

I heard the screen door open and I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway. "Is everything, alright?" he asked. "Rosie's serving pie, and with the way Em is eyeing it, I worry that you'll miss out."

I giggled as my dad and I got up and walked into the house. My dad patted Edward's arm, before walking back to the kitchen. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and held me back for a minute. "Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I brought his face down to mine so I could kiss his lips. "I'm perfect," I told him. "My dad apologized for everything and he said that he was proud of me." I felt the tears build up in my eyes, again.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said, pulling me into one of his nice, strong and secure hugs. "I'm so happy for you." He pulled back, looking at my face, before pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you."

**EPOV**

Both Bella's and my mother, took the wedding news quiet well. They seemed excited about it and I was happy to see that. My dad made some old fashioned and insensitive comment, like the jackass he was. I was used to that crap, and it didn't bother me anymore, but he didn't need to be like that around Bella.

But, the worst part was when Bella's dad excused himself from the table. Looking at Bella with tears immediately falling from her eyes, I felt like I had been punched in the gut. When she was sad, I was sad; it literally hurt me. I wanted tonight to be perfect. I knew it was like expecting a miracle, but I still wanted it.

Rosie, being the angel that she was, filled the void in conversation after Charlie left the table. She started talking about the wedding plans that she and Bella had done so far, letting them know a bunch a little details that our mothers were ooing and awing over.

I couldn't focus on anything, but Bella. I felt the need to be out there with her. It was my duty to be there for her, and it was killing me not be outside with her. I finally just got up and walked to the living room, and started pacing.

I looked out the window and saw Bella and her dad talking on the step. They were both petting Seth. He looked thrilled at the attention he was getting. I smiled. At least they were talking. I knew Bella wanted her father to walk her down the aisle.

I tried to give them as long as I could, but I needed to check on my girl. I made some kind of stupid joke about the pie, and they came in. Bella looked ecstatic as she told me about her dad being proud of her. And, I felt whole again with her in my arms.

"I'm just going to go wash my face," she told me, kissing my lips.

"Okay. I'm really tempted to go with you," I told her, smiling, and making her giggle. "I could use a break from my dad."

"Aw," she said, running her fingers through the hair at the back of neck. "I'm so glad you didn't turn out like him," she whispered, making me laugh. I had worked my whole life to be everything he wasn't.

I laughed. "God, Bella. So am I."


	33. Chapter 32  Rage and Romance

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I am so glad that you all liked the last chapter! Unfortunately, the review reply feature is still down, so I cannot reply, personally, but I wanted to make sure that you all know how much I appreciate them! One more thing, Carl is short for Carlisle and Mae is short for Esme. I wanted names that fit better with the country theme. Hope that helps! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 32 - Rage and Romance

BPOV

The rest of the evening went quite well. My dad seemed to be like his old self and was participating in the conversation. Edward's dad, however, had said a few things that were quite insensitive. One of which was that he asked if Edward had knocked me up, and that was the reason for the quick wedding. I'm pretty sure he meant it as a joke, but Edward looked livid.

I could tell that Edward was trying to his hardest to be polite, and I knew he was doing that for me. It was clear how much Edward wanted to just settle things the old fashioned way and take a round out of his dad. Honestly, I don't think anyone would have blamed him, but Edward just leaned in close to his dad's ear and said something. I didn't hear what he said, but Carl just chuckled, and shook his head.

After dessert, we walked Edward's parents to the door. Mae gave us both a hug, and I could tell by the surprised look on Edward's face, that he wasn't used to affection from his mom. It broke my heart. Even though he was an adult, everyone needed to feel love from their family.

After they left, Edward let out a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for that, Bella. I want to apologize for my dad." Edward kissed my lips. "He is such an asshole."

"Aw, baby," I said, pressing a kiss over his heart. "It's not your fault. And I'm okay, alright. I don't want you to get too upset over him. Remember, this is our life, now."

He nodded his head, but I could tell he was still really mad. "I'll be right back." He said, opening the front door. I watched Edward walk around the house, with Seth right behind him, before I ran into the kitchen to get Emmett.

"Em," I said, quietly, grabbing his hand. He got right up and walked with me into the living room. "Edward's upset and he just walked out. I think it's about his dad. Can you go check on him, please?"

"Sure thing, honey," he said, kissing the top of my head. "He'll be okay," he reassured me, as he walked out of the door, and took the same path Edward did. I hated that his dad could upset him so much, but I empathized completely.

EPOV

I felt a blinding rage wash over me when my dad had suggested that I was marrying Bella because I had knocked her up. I literally wanted to throw him out the front door. I had even leaned over and told him to shut the hell up, or he could leave. He just chuckled, and shook it off.

I tried to keep my cool, and I did until they left. I felt like I could have exploded. I was trying to keep things together for Bella, but I really just needed a minute to settle down. My dad always had a negative affect on me.

I walked behind the house and just started pacing in the yard. I stopped in front of the old tree, and I raised my arm. I fisted my hand and drew it back.

"Edward, stop." Emmett. I let out a deep breath.

"Shit," I yelled out. I was just so mad. I leaned forward, with my arms folded above my head and rested my head on the tree trunk.

"Bella will kill me if you hurt your hand, again," Em said from behind me. I chuckled, and turned around to face my best friend.

"She'll kill _me_," I added. "I just hate him, Em. You know, I thought I got over it. I thought I got past everything, but he is just so freaking infuriating to me."

Em squeezed the back of my neck. "I know. You don't have to tell me, Edward. The guy's an asshole, but you got through it. You did great, and Bella did great. No one killed each other, so I would consider the night a success."

I chuckled and nodded my head. "I just needed a second, you know?"

"I know," he agreed. "But, Bella's parents are still here, so you'd better get back inside. Plus, Bella's worried about you."

"Shit," I said under my breath. "Did she send you out here?" I was so mad at myself. I shouldn't have left her. I shouldn't have let my dad get to me like this, like he always did.

"Yeah, she did," Em said, as we headed back around the house. "She's okay, though, Edward. She can handle herself."

We walked back in the house, and Bella came into the living room. Em patted my back, before walking back into the kitchen. Bella walked up to me and looked me over, almost like she was checking for injuries.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wrapping her tightly in my arms.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly, looking up into my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her. "I just needed a minute."

"I understand," she told me, running her fingers through the hair on my neck, and proved to me, again, that she really was an angel. "My parents are going to leave soon," she said.

"I wish I had some time to get to know them without my dad being here," I told her.

"Well, I was thinking of asking them to come by again tomorrow afternoon, so we could show them around the farm?" Bella said, smiling up at me, her fingers still in my hair. "And we could show them the horses."

"Of course, sunshine," I told her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "That would be nice, actually." I took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

Renee and Charlie stood up and walked over to us. "Well, it was so nice to meet you, Edward," Renee said to me.

"And, you, as well," I said. I reached out and shook Charlie's hand. "Sir."

"Um, Edward and I were hoping you guys might come back over tomorrow afternoon. I know it's dark now, but I really wanted to show you around the farm, so you can see the horses," Bella said.

"Oh, you have horses?" Charlie asked, seeming interested. I was so relieved. Things were going well with them, but I wanted them to accept Bella's offer.

"Yeah. Edward has three. They are absolutely beautiful," Bella said, smiling proudly.

"If you'd like, we could go for a ride?" I offered.

"You guys can borrow Bumblebee," Rosie suggested.

I smiled. Bumblebee was Rosie's horse, and the poor boy hadn't been ridden in a while, since Rosie found out she was pregnant. It was safe to ride, but because they had been trying for so long, Rosie didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, like falling. I understood completely.

Bumblebee was an incredibly gorgeous Appaloosa. He was fourteen years old, and Em had got him for Rosie as a wedding present. He had a beautiful dark chestnut colouring, but had a blanket coat. It looked like his hips were covered with a white blanket with dark spots. He was an amazing horse; very gentle with an excellent temperament.

"Thanks, honey," I said, kissing her cheek. I turned back to Bella's parents. "Well, what do you say? Bella is an excellent rider. Her horse loves her."

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "Her name is Cinnamon," she added, excitedly. Bella's parents smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess we can give it a try," Renee said, looking over at her husband.

"Never ridden before," Charlie added, looking a little nervous.

"You'll be fine, dad," Bella told him. "Jess and I rode for the first time in the middle of August."

"And she's already a pro," I added.

We walked Bella's parents to the door and after hugs and handshakes, they agreed to come back out at two o'clock tomorrow. Bella looked so happy, and that made me happy. I was glad that her parents were making an effort for her.

Rosie and Em left right after her parents, and I told them we would see them in church, the next morning. Rosie looked so excited that I was finally joining them. I don't know why it meant so much to her, but I was glad that this was something we could all do together.

I flopped back on the couch in the living room and Bella crawled beside me, resting her pretty face on my chest. Seth hopped up on the couch beside Bella, and laid down with his nose resting on Bella's legs. She started to laugh and I smiled, loving the beautiful sound of her laughter.

"We're a pretty cute little family, aren't we?" Bella asked me, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she petted Seth's head.

"We are," I said, kissing her lips, as she turned her face up to look at me. I brought my other hand to her stomach. "And one day we'll make it a little bigger."

Bella's face lit up, and she smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. That look told me everything I needed to know. My sunshine definitely wanted to have a baby with me. And I couldn't have been happier about it.

"Edward, I'm sorry about your dad," she said, quietly, laying her head back down on my chest. "I'm sorry he upsets you so much. Are you okay?" She slowly ran her hand up and down my chest.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine," I told her. I felt better now that he was gone.

"You know it's alright if you're not," she added.

I smiled, even though she wasn't looking at my face. She always wanted to talk and make sure I was okay. I understood that, but it was hard for me to put into words how I felt, all the time.

"I know what he's like Bella," I told her, letting out a deep breath. "He's always been like this. He's rude and insensitive and loud. He's just an asshole."

She kept running her hand over my body, and it was so soothing. I just loved that she was here with me; that she was mine. "It didn't bother me, Edward, okay?" she said, softly. "Please don't worry about me. He didn't hurt my feelings, and I don't blame you for his behaviour. I don't want you to be upset over that."

"Thank you for that," I told her. It really helped me to know that he didn't upset her. I had been worried about that all evening. I worried that he had offended her, or scared her. "Bella," I said, letting out a deep breath. "I'm not violent, okay. My dad, he was trying to imply that I always lost my temper. And then he tries to rile me up saying all that shit about us."

"I know who you are, Edward," she said, looking back up at my face. "You are passionate and thoughtful and loving." She set her small hand on my cheek. "I love you so much, Edward. And nothing your dad says is going to change that, okay?"

"I love you, too, sunshine," I told her, kissing her pretty lips, again. "But, I hate that he's like this."

"I know, Edward. And, you're allowed to be upset over the way he treats you. It's not right," she said, smiling at me sadly.

"I'm okay, Bella. You are all that matters to me, anymore," I told her, honestly. She was the centre of my universe.

We sat together, the three of us, for a while. It was nice, just spending this time alone. This week had been so busy, and so long. I loved that we took the time to just wind down a little bit. I started to drift off, but I jolted awake, scaring myself a little.

"You alright?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I think I fell asleep," I chuckled. "What about you? You tired?"

"Not really," she told me, looking back at my face. "Do you want to go tuck in the horses?"

I laughed. She already talked like a parent. "Are you sure you don't just want me to feed the horses, and you can head up to bed?"

"No," she disagreed, smiling at me. "I want us to be together. I haven't seen you all week."

"You've seen me," I chuckled, as we sat up. Seth jumped off the couch and stood in front of us, wagging his tail.

"Not nearly enough," she giggled, as we walked up the stairs to change. We watched each other as we slipped out of our dress clothes. My bride to be was so absolutely gorgeous. Once those horses were 'tucked in,' I was going to show her just I beautiful she was.

I slipped on my jeans and a t-shirt, and Bella did the same. I walked over to look at my tattoo in the mirror. It looked a little red. "What's wrong?" Bella asked, coming over to look at.

"Oh, my dad just kept hitting me on the arm," I told her.

"Do you want me to clean it up?" she asked. "I can wash it, and then we'll put some moisturizer on it. It's starting to peel."

I turned and wrapped my arms around her. "I really, really love you," I told her, leaning in for a kiss.

She smiled. "I love you, too, Edward. Now let me take care of you." She took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. She carefully cleaned the tattoo with a washcloth and then rubbed in some unscented lotion. She kissed my shoulder above the tattoo. "How's that? Better?"

I was just in awe of her. She was so perfect. "It feels amazing, Bella. Thank you," I told her.

We headed downstairs, and Bella, being as adorable as she was, slipped on my John Deer hat at the door before we headed out to the pasture. She looked cute, and a little goofy. We brought the horses in and fed them, before heading back into the house.

I locked up downstairs, and Bella went up to get ready for bed. When I got upstairs, she was standing in the bathroom, with her hair pulled up in a messy knot. She was only wearing a t-shirt, and was rubbing some kind of lotion on her face.

She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, cowboy," she said, walking over to me, looking as sexy as hell. I loved her when she wasn't wearing make up, or a bra, and her hair was messy. This was my girl. She was a natural beauty, and she was all mine.

I wrapped my arms around her and slid my hands under her t-shirt. I was pleasantly surprised to find that there was nothing under that t-shirt. Bella giggled, and slapped at my hands. "I'll meet you in bed."

"I'll be right there," I told her, kissing her lips.

BPOV

Today had it's ups and downs, but I was definitely happy right now. Laying in our bed, waiting for my cowboy was the absolute perfect way to end the day.

I had been so worried about him when he left the house tonight. His dad acted in a heartless way. I knew that his behaviour hurt Edward so much. I wanted to follow Edward and hold him, but I couldn't. I had my parents here, and I figured he might need some time alone.

But, at the same time, I was worried about him and I wanted to make sure he was okay. I was glad I sent Em out there to check on him. I knew Emmett loved him like a brother, and had been there for Edward over the last twelve years. He knew what Edward went through with his dad.

Edward had confided in me tonight, when we were just sitting together after everyone had left. He told me that his dad had always behaved like he had at dinner tonight. It was so sad to me that Edward had grown up in such a hostile environment.

But, what was so upsetting to me, was that Edward actually thought I would believe he was violent. I knew he had a bit of a temper sometimes, but he was not a violent man. He was loving to the very soul. The only person he ever got upset with was himself.

I knew Edward worried about me, too. That I would be upset by his dad's harsh behaviour. Surprisingly, Carl didn't upset me in the least. I knew what kind of person he was. He was a bully. The things he said didn't bother me. I was confident in my relationship with Edward. Nothing anyone said would ever change that.

Edward walked into our bedroom completely naked. I started laughing, as he turned out the light, and climbed into bed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, reaching under the covers to tickle my stomach.

"Because I am so in love you," I told him, honestly. "I love that you walk around the house naked. I think it's sexy and hot, and so deliciously you."

"Mm," he hummed, pulling my t-shirt off of my body. "I'm pretty sure you're the delicious one around here."

He pressed a kiss to my lips before lifting the blanket and ducking underneath it. I giggled at his playfulness, and the fact that he was tickling my stomach, with his fingers and lips. Those giggles quickly turned into moans and threw my head back, just enjoying the sensation of Edward's touch on my body.

As much as I loved farm life, I was really looking forward to our honeymoon. It would be nice to get away from all the distractions and just have each other to think about. Throughout our entire relationship, there had always been something standing in our way of just being with each other. Family, school, chores, misunderstandings; it was always something. And I realized that that was what life was about.

But I wanted us to have some time alone. Some time to be selfish and just think about making each other happy. I wondered what it would be like to see Edward carefree. I was sure he would be beautiful.

He always had a slight furrow in between his eyebrows. He had a lot on his mind, and had so many responsibilities. I admired that about him, though. He was amazing. And, that being said, he honestly deserved a break. I don't think he had ever really left the farm.

Edward crawled up my body and pressed a kiss to my lips. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "You weren't as loud as you normally are?"

"You," I told him, pushing his shoulders so he was on his back. I climbed over him, so I was straddling his hips. "And our honeymoon."

Edward reached up and grabbed my hips, as he started moving beneath me. "Our honeymoon. Do tell," he laughed.

I slapped his chest. "Don't be so dirty," I teased.

"How am I the dirty one? You were thinking about our honeymoon, which is basically just a fancy way of saying that we are going to be having sex for a week straight," he explained.

I started laughing. "Oh, is that what happens on a honeymoon? I thought it was eating nice meals and going for long walks on the beach?" I teased.

"Ah, you want the romance, do you?" he asked, bringing his hands up to caress my body, almost making me forget what we were talking about.

"Um, maybe we'll go with your plan," I told him, leaning forward and pressing my body into his.

"That's my girl," he laughed, kissing my lips, before flipping us over, again, so he was on top of me. "You want to practice?" he asked, lifting my legs up on either side of his hips.

"Yes," I whispered, before pulling his head to mine, so he could kiss me.

Edward and I 'practiced' for the honeymoon twice before my eyes started to get heavy. My skin felt tingly, and my heart felt so incredibly full.

Edward pulled my body to his, and he held me tightly. The cool early October nights were a great excuse to snuggle. I started to fall asleep, but I heard Edward talking to me.

"I love you, sunshine," he whispered, making me smile against his naked chest. "And I'll give you all the romance you could ever ask for."


	34. Chapter 33  The Past

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 33 - The Past

BPOV

I woke up Sunday with a smile on my face. I was happy, in love and engaged to an amazing, supportive and gorgeous man. Our families were supportive of the marriage for the most part, and my parents were coming over this afternoon for a horseback ride. Things couldn't be better.

I rolled over and the smile fell from my face. Edward was gone. He had gotten up without me. My man was an angel, though. He probably wanted me to get some sleep before church this morning, while he fed the horses.

I stretched out and pulled the blankets up, before snuggling into Edward's pillow, breathing in his scent. I was a little cold, and really missed his body heat. I probably should have gotten up and figured out what I had that I could wear to church. But, I decided that I wanted to wait for my man.

I drifted back off to sleep, for what only felt like minutes, but was probably closer to an hour. I was woken up to the feeling of weight on the mattress. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. Edward was on his hands and knees over my body, completely naked.

I smiled up at his gorgeous face. "Morning, cowboy," I whispered, my voice a little raspy.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said, leaning in to press his soft lips to mine.

"You're in trouble," I told him reaching up and running my fingers through the hair on his chest, before giving it a light tug. "You didn't wake me up before you left, and I had to stay in this big, cold bed by myself."

"Oh, no," he chuckled, biting along my jaw line.

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him down on top of me. I reached down and slapped his bare bum, making him laugh. "It's not funny. I wanted to snuggle," I told him pouting.

He bit my bottom lip, before reaching behind his back to grab my arms. He lifted them up over my head and held them with one of his large hands. "You've got me in bed, now," he chuckled. He pulled back the blanket with the other hand and climbed back over top of me.

"Are you going to make it up to me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him. I was trying my hardest to look sexy, but I'm pretty sure I looked horrible, with my hair all messed up from sleeping and no make up on.

He chuckled. "Jesus, you're sexy," he said, before capturing my lips with his in a heated kiss. He pulled back, smiling at me. "How did I ever get so lucky, hmm?"

"I'm the lucky one, cowboy." I giggled as he brought he free hand down to caress my body. "Are you going to let go of my hands?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Do you want me to let go of your hands?" he asked me, smiling mischievously.

"Um, no," I laughed. "Not really."

I actually enjoyed this side of Edward. It was so sexy how he was dominating me. His holding my hands above my head left me very vulnerable, but I trusted him so completely, that it added something extra: intensity.

"Yeah?" he asked, running his free hand from my hip to my knee and back, again. "You like this?"

"I really do," I admitted. "I like that you have control over me, and you can do anything to my body that you want. Is that weird?"

Before Edward, I had only been in physical relationships with two other guys. Both of which were while I was in college during my Bachelors degree. And with both men, the sex was ordinary at best.

My first was a guy I had dated for a few months in my first year, Riley. He was in his last year of an art degree. He was very nice, almost shy, even though he was a pretty big guy. It was my first time, and I was terrified. He was very tentative with the way he touched me. He was very unsure of himself. I cried, and he panicked.

Riley and I ended up seeing each other for another month after. He was sweet and gentle whenever we were intimate, which was only three more times. It was nice, but there was no passion there. He moved to Toronto after he graduated, and that was the end of my first physical relationship.

I met the second guy that I slept with during my third year of studies. I met Sam in a geography class. He was an archaeology student and had a beautiful smile. That was what attracted me to him. He was nice, and we talked in class from time to time. Nothing really came of it, until Jess took me to a party one night.

Sam was there, and we talked for hours. It was like we were the only people there. I had never done anything impulsive before, and when Sam pulled me towards the stairs, I took a deep breath and followed him up to one of the bedrooms. Sam was a sweet guy, and we went through the motions, but he didn't really touch me, or kiss me. It was fairly impersonal, and it only happened once. After that night, Sam and I would still say hi in class, but neither of us made the effort to see each other again.

I had not been in a sexual relationship in three years, since that night with Sam. That was, until I met Edward. Before I met him, I had only had sex five times. And all those times were boring. I could never figure out what was missing.

With Edward, I felt attraction, and lust, and most importantly love. None of those three emotions were present in my other relationships. Honestly, looking back on it, Riley and I were better suited as friends, and Sam and I shouldn't have moved beyond pleasant conversation.

With Edward, I felt insatiable. I felt like I couldn't touch him enough, or kiss him too many times. We were literally magnets to one another. And sex with him was always an adventure. I felt secure and safe him. I felt like I had the confidence to try new things, to be dominant, to make the first move.

And now, with him holding my hands above my head, I figured, I had a kinky side to me. Sex didn't have to be boring, and with Edward, it never was. I had never felt so completely and utterly satisfied as I had when I was with Edward.

But, the best part of mine and Edward's physical relationship, was that I could feel that attraction and lust and love coming back to me from him. And he seemed just as voracious. We never went a day without being intimate with each other, and each and every time was different and exciting.

"Is what weird?" Edward asked, bringing me back to the present. "That you like to be held down?"

"Um, yeah," I said, blushing a little. Edward let go of my hands , and leaned down to kiss my wrists.

"No, Bella," he said, sitting up and pulling me into his arms. "Have you never done anything like that before?"

"Never," I admitted. I had nothing to hide from him. "I've only been with two guys before you."

"Okay," he said, clenching his jaw a little.

I giggled. "Don't be jealous, cowboy," I said. "You have every right to know this stuff. My first was when I was eighteen. We only had sex a total of four times, and the second guy was when I was twenty, and it only happened once.

"That's the sum total of my sexual experience before you. It was fairly boring, and straightforward. There was no adventure, or excitement, and honestly not much pleasure." I wanted Edward to know these things. "Our first time together, the day after my birthday, the day I agreed to live with you, was amazing. It was the first time I had ever taken charge in the bedroom. You give me this confidence that I didn't know I had. And I trust you completely with my body. I want to try things with you."

"I'm glad." Edward smiled at me, and seemed to relax a little. "Thank you for telling me about your past," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips.

EPOV

While I was glad that Bella had talked to me about her sexual history, the jealous streak in me flared up, just thinking about other men touching her body, kissing her lips, making her feel good. That was my job.

I didn't want to hear it, but I was glad that I knew these things, now. She didn't have a lot of experience in the bedroom, but you wouldn't know it. With her, everything was amazing, every time.

As she was talking about her past, the only thing running through my mind, was that she probably wanted to hear about my past. She knew already that I hadn't had a serious relationship before ours. And she had to have figured that as a twenty-six year old man, I wasn't a virgin.

But, I was still nervous. I didn't want her to think any less of me. I respected women, and I was courteous, but I had just never felt a connection. I saw the indescribable bond shared by Em and Rosie, and as hard as I had looked for it, I hadn't felt it, until that day the bell rang on the diner door and my Bella had walked into my life.

I had had eight partners prior to Bella. Victoria, Kate, Irina, Sasha, Carmen, Maggie, Kenna and Emily. I wasn't an asshole, I knew their names and I honestly tired to fall in love with them. I just didn't. I hadn't dated at all until I was sixteen.

Victoria was my first. She worked in town at one of the fast food restaurants. She had out of control red hair, and a personality to match. I used to hang out at the restaurant, and she had caught my eye. We were each others firsts, but things didn't work out. I think that there were just too many emotions for us to deal with as kids.

I stayed away from girls until I was eighteen. I went to the local bar on my birthday and ended up meeting a pretty blonde, Kate. She was older than me, and I bought her a drink. We went back to her place and she showed me a great time. It was then that I realized how amazing sex could be, but it was just a physical pleasure.

I wanted so much to feel something for her. I called her a few times, and we hooked up for a couple weeks, but then she stopped answering my calls. I was young and inexperienced, and likely way too damn clingy. But, I didn't know any different. I thought that since we had had sex, we were supposed to date each other.

I was hurt by her rejection, and retreated back to the farm with my tail between my legs. I didn't try to date for the rest of the year. But, when I turned nineteen, I saw it as a new year. It could be a fresh start. So, not having learned my lesson, and having no idea where else to meet women, I went back to the bar.

And, after that night, and for the next five birthdays after it, I went to the bar and met a new pretty girl. I'd buy her a drink, or dinner, and try to find some kind of a connection with her. It never happened. The first few years, I asked the girls out for another date, and sometimes they said yes, and sometimes no.

By my twenty fourth birthday, I went out, knowing it was a for a one night stand: my one chance to have some kind of intimate contact with another human being. I lived an isolated life, and sadly, I looked forward to my birthdays for some kind of link to the outside world.

I knew it was no way to live, and on my twenty fifth birthday, I decided that I wasn't going to carry on this way. I had confessed to Em how horrible I felt that I did this. I didn't want to disrespect women.

So, Rosie had made me a nice dinner and a cake, and I had never been so happy. I had actually cried that night when I went home. I felt more love and acceptance from my friends at their kitchen table, than I ever did in those women's beds.

This year, I had repeated the tradition with Em and Rosie, and while I was happy, I wasn't content. But all of that changed with Bella. Everything was amazing. Every touch, every kiss, every moment I spent with her made me happier than I would ever be able to express in words.

So, when Bella brought up her past, I knew it was only fair for her to hear about mine. I didn't want lies, half truths or secrets between us. I wanted this marriage to be perfect and I never wanted us to fight over misunderstandings.

I pulled Bella even closer to me, and held her even tighter to my chest. "I'm not proud of my past, but you have every right to know about it," I started, before letting out a deep breath.

Bella, being the absolute saint that she was, reached up and stroked my cheek. "Edward. I've told you before that I love you. You know that I would never judge you based on your past. Everything that happened was before you knew me, or met me."

I closed my eyes and I felt the tears fall from eyes. I had found the unconditional love and acceptance that I had been seeking for my entire life. Bella was it. She was everything. I reached up and quickly wiped at my cheeks. I wasn't the kind of man that cried very often, and I was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I said, pinching the bridge of nose tightly. I took a deep stuttering breath, before I met Bella's eyes. Her eyes were glassy and red, and she looked like she had taken on what I was feeling.

"Please don't apologize to me," Bella whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to my lips. "I'm not going to judge you." And as she said it, I believed her. Completely.

So, I told her everything. I told her how I felt and why I did the things I did. I told her their names, but left out all of the personal details. She didn't need to know that, and I didn't want to upset her. Bella didn't say anything. She just let me talk. She let me clear my conscience and I honestly felt lighter.

As I finished my story, Bella reached up and ran he fingers through my hair. She got up on her knees and leaned in to kiss me. She pressed soft kisses to my lips and cheeks and eyelids.

"Edward, I'm here now," she whispered. "You never have to feel alone or lost, again."

"I need you, Bella," I said, gently laying her back on the bed. Her hair spread out on the pillows and she looked like heaven. I made love to her slowly, trying to show her everything I couldn't express in words.

I held her close to me, and kissed her hair. "I love you," I whispered, between kisses.

"I know you do, Edward," she said, rubbing my back. "I'm really glad that you shared that with me."

"I don't want secrets," I told her. "I don't want to keep things from you. I want you to really know me."

"I do, Edward. I know your soul. I know who you are in here," she said, kissing my chest. "We'll learn all the details as we go. All that matters is that we love each other."

"You're right. And I love you so much, sunshine," I told her, kissing her lips, again.

This time, the kiss because heated, and Bella was smiling, against my lips. She pushed my shoulders back and straddled my hips. She set her hands on my stomach and then leaned forward, letting her hands slide up my body, until our bodies were flush together.

"So, cowboy," she said, slyly.

I could tell the heart to heart had passed. And while I'm glad we had shared things with each other, and Bella had been understanding and loving and caring, I was pretty damn excited to see that my vixen was back.

"Yes, my sexy fiancé," I answered, smiling smugly at her.

"Are you going to hold me down, now?" she asked, breathing a little more heavily.

I chuckled. "Gladly."

BPOV

Edward had opened up to me and told me about his past partners. I knew that Edward had been with other women, but I didn't like to think about it. As he told me his story, I tried not to think about the women, and what they did with Edward. I focused, instead, on the emotion of his story.

He wasn't just some jerk out for sex. He didn't want to use women for their bodies. He was honestly seeking love and a heart to heart connection. He cried as he told me about how lonely he was, and I cried for his heart. I don't know how his poor heart had survived this long. But I was so grateful that it had.

I was glad that Edward and I talked. I felt like I understood him even more now, than I already had. But, it was funny that this discussion had stemmed from me asking if it was weird that I liked to be held down.

I enjoyed the feeling of Edward's large, rough and capable hand holding my wrists. I was excited to explore my sexuality with Edward. I was excited that he wanted to try things with me.

Edward ran his hand down my body, again, touching me in the same places as he had when we made love, but this time, I felt sparks. There was something to be said of turning over both your trust and your body to someone.

Edward kissed and touched and played with my body, all with just one hand. It felt incredible. Edward watched my face; my eyes, constantly. He was waiting for me to tell him to let me go. But, I never wanted him to. I would never ask him that.

EPOV

Bella let me explore her body and, as much as I worried about her, I had never seen her react so much. She loved my hands on her. And if this was what she wanted, then she could have it.

From what Bella had told me, her past experiences were very bland. And my girl was a firecracker. She had spunk. She deserved to let that side of her shine. And I was a more than willing participant. I would teach her what I knew and help her explore, finding what she liked, and what she loved.

We stayed in bed until eight o'clock in the morning. We had spent two hours talking, touching, loving. Mornings were always amazing with Bella, and this one was no different.

And as much as I wanted to spend the entire day in bed with my fiancé, we had to get up. Em and Rosie would be waiting for us to join them for church.

"Sunshine," I whispered in Bella's ear. She looked like she was drifting off, again. I didn't blame her in the least, as I'm sure I had worn her out, both emotionally, and physically.

"I'm sleeping," she said, smiling, her eyes closed.

"Bella, the church service starts in two hours," I reminded her, kissing her bare shoulder. "Do you want to shower with me?"

Her eyes popped open and her smile widened. "Okay," she said, giggling.

I pulled her into a tight hug, giving her a good squeeze. "I love you," I told her, because I would never take that for granted.

"And I love you, cowboy," she said, making me smile. I stood up and then leaned over the bed, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom, revelling in her adorable laughter.

We showered together, washing each other, but keeping things fairly innocent. After we showered, we went in our room to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of black dress pants, a blue western shirt, and my black cowboy boots.

Bella looked into the closet, for what must have been five minutes. She didn't move, she just looked. I walked up behind her and wrapped her in my arms. "Please don't worry yourself over what to wear," I whispered in her ear. She nodded, before turning her head and kissing my cheek.

She moved to step forward, so I let her go. She picked a black pencil skirt, a blue satin tank top and a lavender cardigan. I watched her get dressed. She looked phenomenal.

"Is this skirt too short?" she asked tugging the knee length hemline down, to no avail.

"No. You look beautiful," I told her, kissing her lips. "I'll go make us some breakfast."

I left her to dry her hair and went down to make bacon and tomato sandwiches on toast. My mom used to make this for breakfast on days when we went to church, the days that there weren't too many chores.

I don't know why I bothered trying to keep up with these traditions, but I wanted Bella to know as much about me as I could share. And after this morning, and how amazingly supportive she had been, I wanted to keep going, until she knew all of my memories.

Bella came down the stairs, looking gorgeous, with the sides of her long hair pulled back, and a nervous blush on her cheeks. I got up and kissed her, and she seemed to relax. After breakfast, Bella kissed Seth's head, and I locked up the house. I helped her into the truck and we drove off, down the gravel road, and then turned left onto the highway into town.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up to the old white church house. It had been years since I had set foot in this building. But, this time, I would be going in, not as a lost man, but as an engaged man. And with my girl on my arm. I would look at those young families and, instead of feeling jealousy at something that I would never have, but wanted so desperately, I would see my own future.


	35. Chapter 34  Contentment

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 34 - Contentment

**BPOV**

I was looking forward to going to church with Edward. I knew this was really important to him. He had even made me a tomato and bacon on toast breakfast sandwich this morning. I wasn't a big tomato fan, but Edward seemed really excited about it. Apparently it had been a tradition when he was a child.

I had been baptized as a little girl and had attended Sunday school until I was about six or seven years old. I just didn't care for it, and my parents didn't push it. I hadn't been to church since, but I was definitely a believer in God.

Oddly enough, my spirituality was strengthened in university. I had taken a class on world religions and was blown away by everything that was out there. Everyone had a unique way of worshipping, but all sought a higher power.

Over the last few years, since I had taken that class, I had been considering going back to church. But, I didn't know where to go. I wasn't sure what I believed and what church was right was for me. To be honest, I was putting it off. I wasn't sure what I would find, or really what I was even looking for.

But, now, I had Edward. I didn't need to find a church; Edward already had one. And, really, it was the only church in the town. So, I figured that I would be meeting, or at least seeing, a lot more of the people from town.

Being out on the farm, we sure were isolated. And, frankly, I didn't mind that at all. But, I figured, now that I lived here, it was about time I started socializing with rest of the townspeople. I had been out here for three weeks now. The only people from this town that I met so far were Em, Rosie and Alice. I hadn't even met Edward's neighbours.

My only real concern, one that I wouldn't share with Edward right now, was that I may see some of the women that Edward had shared an intimate relationship with. I wasn't jealous; that wasn't it. And I was worried if I told Edward about my concerns, he would think I doubted how much he loved me.

Honestly, it was my own insecurities rearing up. I was nervous about seeing how beautiful these women were. Obviously Edward had been attracted to them. Did they have bigger boobs, smaller hips, or longer legs? Had he dated blondes?

I knew I was being ridiculous, too. Edward told me constantly how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. He had proposed to me for goodness sake. But, as much as I knew that I had nothing to worry about, I was beyond curious to see these women. That was, if they were even here.

"Do you think Rosie and Em are here already?" I asked Edward, as he lifted me out of the truck, after parking in front of the beautiful white church.

"Yeah. Em's truck is here," Edward told me, as I tried one last time to pull my skirt down. Edward leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. "You look beautiful, sunshine."

I laughed. "I need church clothes," I said, pouting out my lip. "I feel bad going into church with a skirt above my knees."

Edward sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I slapped his chest. "So now I'm a short skirt wearing hussy that makes out in church parking lots?"

Edward laughed. "You're not a hussy. And I was making out with you, not the other way around," he said, smirking at me. "Plus this is the parking lot. It's not like we're in the church. We're still in secular territory."

"Well, we'd better get you inside that building. Apparently there are too many temptations out here," I teased.

He kissed my lips once more, as he hummed. "Just have to get it all out of system, now," he said, laughing. I grabbed his cheeks and pressed another kiss to his lips, making him laugh.

"I'm good. Let's go meet our friends," I said, taking his hand and leading him up the five steps to the front door.

The church was pretty. It was white and had moss green shingles. It even had a small bell tower on top. There were small stained glass windows along the sides of the church and one on either side of the front door. It was quaint and gorgeous. I could definitely see myself getting married in this church.

Edward opened the door for me, and I stepped inside. The inside of the church had a smell of old wood and cologne. It made me smile. There was a small entryway with hardwood floors, but it was mostly covered by a large black rubber mat. There was a coat rack with empty hangers on the right, and a large painting of Jesus with a small group of children on the wall to the left.

"Well, what do you think, so far?" Edward asked, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I think it's beautiful," I told him honestly. "We're getting married here," I giggled.

Edward laughed softly, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind me. "We are."

Edward let me go and took my hand, leading me into the church. It had a tan coloured carpet, white walls, and rich brown, wooden pews. There was a center aisle, but it was quite narrow. There was a small podium, with a microphone, at the front of the church, and the front wall was painted a similar tan colour to the carpet. There were two large, wooden candle holders with white candles standing on either side of the front wall. And, there was a small organ to the right of the podium.

But the best part, was the beautiful stain glassed rose window at the front of the church. It was the focal point of the room, and was just incredible. It looked like something you would see in a European cathedral. I was surprised to see it here, but I was happy that the church had it. It made the room feel that much more special. The church was simple and lacked decoration, but with the stain glass windows, it worked.

I would say that there were fifty people here already, mostly older couples and young families. I smiled when I saw two little girls, sisters about four and six years old, sitting together and laughing. They were wearing little pink matching dresses, and both had curled blonde hair. They were adorable. I wondered if Edward and I would be lucky enough to have beautiful little girls like them some day.

As we walked down the aisle, I noticed that Edward would nod at someone every now and then. It seemed that quite a few people were watching us. I understood completely, considering I was the new girl in town. I tried to just smile at everyone, hoping I was giving a good impression.

I saw Rosie and Em sitting close to the front on the left. Em was wearing a grey suit, and Rose had on a navy blue, short sleeved dress, which, unlike my clothes, was tasteful for a Sunday morning in church. Em and Rosie stood up and moved down, making room for Edward and I.

Em leaned around Rosie, and kissed my cheek, before Rosie pulled me into a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you guys made it," she said, before Edward kissed her cheek. She looked so excited to see us, and I was grateful for the familiar faces.

"Almost didn't," Edward said, winking, making me blush and Emmett laugh.

I sat down next to Rosie, with Edward on my right. I was thankful not to have an aisle seat, today, feeling so much more secure where I was, between my friends and my amazing fiancé. "You look beautiful, Bella," Rosie whispered in my ear, making me smile.

"Thank you. You don't think it's too short?" I asked, pulling at the hem of my skirt, again. Edward chuckled, before he reached over and took my hand. He pulled it over to him and held it in both of his hands. He was playing with my fingers, and it helped me to relax a little.

"It's fine, Bella," she said, smiling. "That important thing is that you're here."

I heard someone slap Edward on the shoulder from behind us. We both turned around and Edward smiled. "Hey, buddy? You ever going to introduce us to our new neighbour," the man said.

I looked at the couple behind us, and smiled. They both looked really friendly. The man was tanned, dark from the sun, a lot like Edward was. He had brown hair and eyes, and a big white smile. He looked to be in his early thirties.

His wife, was a beautiful blonde, with a equally friendly smile. She looked to be about nine months pregnant. Her belly was huge, and she was wearing a loose black dress with a knit sweater over her shoulders. She was gently rubbing her pregnant stomach, and she looked tired, but happy.

"Yeah, sorry, man," Edward chuckled. "Tyler, Lauren, this is my beautiful fiancé, Bella Swan. Bella, these are our neighbours to the west, Tyler and Lauren Crowley."

"And, almost little Mallory," Lauren giggled, rubbing her belly.

"It's so nice to meet you, both," I said, reaching over the seat to shake their hands. "Barley, right?" I asked, sure that Edward had mentioned Tyler's crop at some point.

"That's right," Tyler laughed, looking impressed. "No beer without barley," he said, making me laugh.

"You'll have to bring some beer over sometime. No sense having a barley farmer for a neighbour if he's not going to supply the beer, right?" I teased, hoping that he was the type of person that liked to joke around. Thankfully, he laughed.

"Hey, buddy. My girl makes a great point," Edward said, winking at me, and making me smile.

"When are you due, Lauren?" I asked.

"Any day now," she said. "Our little girl, Beth, she's two, is staying with my parents this week. I'm too tired to chase after her right now," she laughed.

"Oh, I can only imagine," I said. "If you ever need anything, give me a call. I'm at home writing most of the day, so if you ever need some help with the girls, I would be happy to help. I mean, I don't have any experience with kids, but I could try."

I really wanted to offer my help to my new neighbours. They seemed like such nice people, and I was looking forward to a long future out here, so I wanted a good relationship with my neighbours. I assumed that neighbours out on the farm lasted longer than in the city. Back in the city, people came and went, always moving to bigger houses. But out here, you had more than a house and land. This was their career. Their land was their life.

"That would be nice, Bella," Lauren said, smiling. "Thank you so much for the offer. Are you a writer?"

"Oh, no," I said. "I'm still in school."

"She's taking her Master's degree at the university," Edward bragged. "She's studying the Civil War."

"Wow," Tyler said. "Smart girl."

"And you can do that while living out here?" Lauren asked me.

"Yeah. I've finished my courses, and now I'm just writing my final thesis paper. I have to go back to the city for meetings with my supervisor every two weeks, but other than that, I can work from home," I told her. "Edward set me up in his office, so I have a nice quiet place to work." If he could brag about me, then I could brag about him. I was incredibly proud of him, too.

"Ah, Bella just likes the office, so she can lock Edward out," Em added, chuckling. Tyler and Lauren laughed, and Edward shook his head.

"It's true," Edward laughed. "Me and the dog get locked out of the office."

"Good for you, Bella," Lauren said. "Come winter, after all the crop's been harvested, these boys have nothing to do, and twice now, I've ended up like this." She laughed and pointed to her pregnant belly. "Keep that door locked, sweetheart."

Rosie laughed. "I guess cattle ranchers don't wait until the winter," she said, making Em chuckle. He reached over and gently set his hand on Rosie's stomach. It was beautiful seeing both these happy, expectant couples.

I smiled and looked over at Edward. He was smiling at me. I think we both wanted to have a baby, sooner rather than later. I did want to wait to until I was finished my paper, though. But, after that, I more than willing to stop taking my birth control pills, and actually try for a baby.

Of course, we would have to talk about that, again, when the time was right, but I knew that Edward and I were going to have a family. I was so excited for our life to begin, out here. And sitting in this church, the one we would be married in, made those feelings all the more real to me.

**EPOV**

Bella was amazing. She seemed to fit right in with my friends. It was so nice to see her teasing and joking with Tyler and Lauren. This was what I wanted more than anything. For Bella to feel, not just comfortable here, but that she belonged.

I knew she had been worried about her skirt, but I was pretty sure that it was more than that. I figured she was anxious to be around so many new people that she hadn't met before. And I wasn't sure how much she had been thinking about what we had talked about this morning, my past lovers.

She hadn't said anything more about it, but I wasn't stupid. You can't just tell the girl you love, about other women you've been with, and just expect her to accept it and move on. And Bella was a fairly sensitive girl.

I didn't really keep track of the women in my past, but I knew for certain that Irina, Maggie, and Kenna were still in town. Irina had married a guy that drove a cattle liner, and still lived in town. I only knew this, because her husband, Eric, worked for the feedlot that Em dealt with. In fact, he would be over at the ranch tomorrow to pick up Em's cattle. He was a nice guy and I was happy for them both.

Maggie worked in the local hardware store as a cashier, and I tended to just drive to the city if I needed anything, rather than stop out there. I had no real reason to avoid her. I hadn't done anything wrong, but I always just found it to be awkward to run into these girls. I had no idea what to say to them. Honestly, I was a little embarrassed. I tried to put my heart out there, and I was rejected.

Kenna, though, she was the one that worried me. She was a tiny little thing, only a bit taller than five feet, but she was a wild one. She was the bartender the night I had gone drinking for my twenty third birthday. We had flirted all night and by closing, she took me to the back room and had her way with me.

But that was it. It ended that night. It almost seemed that once she had someone, she didn't want them, again. And, really, by that point in my life, it didn't matter to me anymore. I was okay being one of her conquests. I was a single man, and she gave me what I was looking for: companionship, even if it was just for one night.

She was a real vixen, but the thing about her, the thing that worried me, now that I had Bella, was that she was a talker. She didn't keep secrets. I worried that if she saw me and Bella out and about somewhere, she wouldn't be afraid to mention that she had had me first. She had no shame and no tact.

But I figured now wasn't really a good time to be worried about her. She didn't come to church, at least, that I knew of, so I didn't have to worry, for now. I would have to talk to Bella about her. I wanted her to be prepared for a possible run in with Kenna. I didn't want anything to jeopardize Bella's happiness out here, especially a former lover.

And I was happy, too. Sitting here with my friends and neighbours, being back in church, and having my beautiful fiancé at my side, I figured that things couldn't get any better. That was until Lauren started telling Bella about us farm boys having nothing better to do in the winter than have sex, explaining why she was pregnant.

That wasn't true. There were always chores, maintenance work, and repairs to be done on a farm and animals to take care of. And Lauren knew that, but she liked to blame Ty for making her pregnant. She had done it when she was pregnant with little Beth, too.

But, what had made me happy, was that Bella looked over at me and smiled. She was looking at Lauren's belly and I was pretty sure that she was thinking about the same things that I was. She was wondering when we would have a baby of our own. She was trying to imagine what it would be like when she was pregnant.

And the fact that she was wanted that, to have a baby with me, made me feel like I could fly. I wondered when she wanted to start a family with me. She had been eager to marry me as soon as possible. She didn't want to wait. And two months from now, we would officially be man and wife.

I was fairly certain she would want to wait until she had finished with university before we started trying to have a baby. But, I definitely wanted to talk to her about it. Bella and I had talked kids, a couple of weeks ago. She had told me that, one day, we would have a baby of our own.

Maybe it was crazy, but I definitely wanted to share that experience with Bella sooner rather than later. I could just imagine her, laying back on the couch with her feet on my lap. She would have a cold wash rag on her forehead, and she would peak at me over her giant belly that she caressed with her fingertips.

I know most men wouldn't dream of their wife like that, but it was what I wanted. I liked to take care of her. I wanted to massage her tired feet, and swollen ankles. I wanted to tell her encouraging words and be there to support her. Bella would, one day, give us a gift from heaven: a baby. And I vowed to love and worship her for being the one that would bring us that much joy.

I saw all of this when Bella smiled at me. And I hoped that she saw all of that in my face, like I did when I looked at hers.

I was snapped out of my fantasies when I heard the church organ playing. I turned and smiled when I saw old Mrs. Cope perched at the edge of the bench. I remembered her playing the organ ever since I was a child. I was so happy to see her there. She seemed to be a part of the whole church experience, almost like a matriarch to the congregation.

I held back a chuckle, thinking about when I was small boy, about twenty years ago. I had thought she was an old woman then, but to a kid, anyone older than your parents seems old. I could only imagine how old she was now. She must have been at least eighty, by now.

Bella reached over and took my hand, setting our joined hands on her lap. I looked in her eyes and she smiled at me. She looked truly happy and content to be here with me. The minister, Mr. Weber, a nice man, about my father's age, walked out and started the sermon, greeting all who were here, both new and old. Bella fidgeted a little in her seat, as the minister looked right at her. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her close to me. She sighed in contentment, and set her hand on my knee.

As we listened to the sermon, which, today, happened to be on the importance of family, I smiled. I was truly content.

**BPOV**

I had enjoyed meeting more of Edward's friends. Tyler and Lauren seemed like such a nice couple. I was so happy for them. They were expecting a second child. When I looked at them, seeing how happy how they both seemed, made me think that this was what Edward and I would look like in a few years.

If we were lucky, I might be pregnant with our second child. I wasn't sure how many kids Edward wanted to have, but I would mind having a whole bunch. I knew he and I were both the only child growing up, and we both knew first hand how lonely that could be. That was the case, especially for Edward, as his parents kept him home on the farm. He didn't even have the other school children to play with.

We would give our children a good life. They would have Em and Rosie's child, as well as Tyler and Lauren's little girls to grow up with. They would be happy and healthy, and most importantly loved. I could tell, by the way that Edward treated me, that he would spoil our children. He seemed like he would be a doting father. I knew he would be everything that his father wasn't to him. I was so excited to see Edward holding our baby. I wanted to see the proud look on his face. It was going to be beautiful.

When the service started, we turned in our seats. Edward was smiling happily at the elderly woman playing the organ. It was clear how much he had missed being here. I was glad that he felt welcome here, again. If it took me holding his hand to get him here, and make him this happy, then I was more than willing to do that for him.

The sermon today was about family. It felt fitting to me. Edward and I had come here today looking for a place to be married. This church was where we were going to start our own family. Yes, it would just be the two of us for a while, but I was more than happy with that.

I also thought of our parents. We both had been distant from our parents as of late, but together, we faced our fears and worked through a lot of our problems. We still had some work to do with Edward's dad, but I was sure he would come around, one day. I wasn't going to give up, because he was Edward's father.

The minister mentioned that a family didn't have to be those that we were related to, or married to. It was those we held in our hearts. Rosie reached over to me and squeezed my hand. I looked at her and Em, smiling. They were and as much Edward's family as anyone else on earth. I was so grateful for them.

As I listened to the sermon, with Edward's arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders, I felt nothing but contentment and love.


	36. Chapter 35 Counselling and Communication

**A/N - Happy Saturday! They have changed the review reply system. They act live private messages, now, so in order for me to reply, you have to have the private messaging feature enabled in your account settings. I'm still not a fan of it, but I guess I have to change with the times! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 35 - Counselling and Communication

**BPOV**

It was a great sermon, and only lasted about an hour. I could definitely handle an hour or so every week here. I felt happy and uplifted, like everything was right, and that we could face anything together. What I liked the best about this church, was that the minister wasn't preaching rights and wrongs, but gave us motivation on how to live a better life.

It really seemed like Pastor Weber was a good man. He was going to be the man that would marry us, and I was looking forward to meeting with him. After the service was over, Rosie and Em both gave me a hug.

"I know your parents are coming by this afternoon, but would you like to stop in for lunch?" Rosie asked. "I'll have it ready in about an hour, at around noon, and then that way, you don't have to worry about cooking before they get here."

"Sure," I agreed. "That would be great, actually. Thank you." Rosie was such a sweet person. We were so lucky to have her in our lives.

"Thanks, honey," Edward said, kissing her cheek. "I'm just going to run Bella out to the barn that you suggested for the reception, and we'll be over."

We said our goodbyes, before Edward took my hand. "Would you like to meet Pastor Weber?" he asked.

I smiled at him, happy that he was feeling so comfortable here, again. "I would love to," I told him, squeezing his hand. We walked up to the front of the church and I smiled as I saw the minister with whom I presumed were his wife and daughter.

Mr. Weber was about the same height as Edward, had sandy blonde hair, a full beard and moustache and was a little on the heavier side. He seemed almost jolly, and was laughing as he talked with his wife.

Mrs. Weber had chin length red hair, that was perfectly styled into curls. She was a petite woman and was wearing a peach coloured dress with shoulder pads, and white high heels. She seemed like a nice woman, and was holding her daughter's hand.

The little girl looked to be about ten years old. She had long brown hair, and little wire framed glasses. She was a beautiful child, and by the way she looked down, I could tell she was shy.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. I can say I was pleasantly surprised to see you here with us this morning," Pastor Weber said, enthusiastically, patting Edward's shoulder. "It's been quite some time."

I smiled at Mrs. Weber, and she returned it with a friendly smile of her own. The little girl was looking up at Edward, and blushing. It was sweet, and I couldn't blame her. Edward was not only gorgeous, he had a confident air about him, and it made him even that much more appealing.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Edward chuckled. "You know how life goes sometimes." The minister nodded his head in support and I really appreciated that he was so accepting and understanding of Edward. He could have easily judged him, but he didn't, and I think that it showed what a truly nice man he was.

"I see you've brought a guest, today," Pastor Weber said, smiling at me.

"You'll be seeing her a lot," Edward said, smiling at me. "Pastor, this is my beautiful fiancé, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Pastor Isaac Weber, his lovely wife, Karen, and is this little Angela?" Edward shook his head, and looked at me. "I guess it has been a while. She was only about knee high the last time I was here."

I smiled at how Angela's cheeks were bright red at the attention. "It's so nice to meet you all," I said, reaching forward to shake their hands, even little Angela's. She smiled up at me, happy that I had included her.

"Fiancé?" the pastor said, smiling at me. "Pardon my nosiness, but you're not from around here, are you?"

I laughed, softly. "No, I'm from the city," I told him.

"A long distance relationship?" he asked.

"Oh, um, no," Edward said. "She moved out here with me a few weeks ago."

Pastor Weber smiled at me, and nodded his head. I sort of had the feeling that they didn't believe in couples living together prior to marriage, but they didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if it was going to be an issue, or not, but I guessed we'd find out.

"Anyway," Edward said. "We're going to be getting married on December 5 of this year, and we were hoping to have the ceremony in this church."

"Well, that would be lovely," Mrs. Weber said, smiling at me. "Congratulations."

"I would be happy to perform the ceremony," the pastor said, smiling at us. "But, I would like to meet with you two in the coming weeks. I counsel all my couples prior to their weddings."

Edward fidgeted a little and looked over at me. I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. I knew what he was thinking. He was nervous that the minister would question our relationship because it was happening so fast. He didn't want to be judged. I knew that our relationship was the one thing he was confident about in his life and he didn't want that challenged. I knew how much it bothered him when his dad passed judgement on us the night before. Edward had dealt with that his entire life, and he didn't want to have to go through that again.

I knew, however, that Edward and I were meant to be. I was one hundred percent confident in our relationship, and I was alright with the idea of explaining this to the pastor.

"That's fine," I told him. "Do we need to make an appointment?"

"I'm available early this week," Pastor Weber suggested.

"I have to work," Edward said, quickly.

"Would you mind if I called you later in the week, when I know when we're available?" I asked. I wanted to get Edward back in the truck and talk to him.

"No, that would be fine. I'm in the phone book," he said, smiling warmly at us. We said our goodbyes and Edward hurried us out of the church.

He walked up to the truck and kicked the front tire. "Shit," he said under his breath. I looked around the parking lot, glad that it was mostly cleared out by now, so Edward and I could talk privately.

He leaned his back against the truck and I walked up to him, taking both of his hands in mine. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to go to counselling," he said, pretty close to pouting.

"Is that's what's bothering you?" I asked, wanting him to tell me on his own what was making him upset.

"Well, that, and, I don't know, Bella," he sighed. "What if he thinks it's too soon?"

"The wedding?" I asked, and he nodded. "It doesn't matter. That's what we want. Plus, I'm the one that wanted to do it so soon, not you, so don't worry about that." I looked up at his face, I knew there was something else on his mind. "What else?"

Edward looked down at our hands. "I just don't want him to make you doubt me." He said, quietly.

I brought his big, callused hand up to my lips, and placed a long kiss on the back of it. "You know that would never happen. I love you so much; more than anyone on earth," I told him. "I don't think it's a big deal. He probably just wants to know who he's marrying. He knows you, but he's only met me for all for two minutes."

Edward stepped forward, setting his hand on my cheek, and leaning in to press a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you, Bella," he said. "I know I'm probably overreacting, I'm just nervous."

"Well, you can nervous about anything else, but never, ever be nervous about me changing my mind," I told him. "You're stuck with me." I wrapped my arms around his stomach, and kissed his chest.

"I'm a lucky guy," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Um, you want to go check out the barn?"

"I would love to, Edward," I told him. Edward helped me into truck, spanking my bum, before I sat down. I giggled, as Edward closed the door, and came around the front of the truck. He hopped in and I scooted over to sit right beside him. He smiled at me, before starting the ignition, and backing out of the lot. We drove back towards the farm, but turned left down a secondary road before we reached Em and Rosie's place.

As we drove, I was running my hand up and down the inside of Edward's thigh. He pulled off in front a huge red barn. It looked to be two storeys high with a big green roof. There was a big wooden balcony around the second floor.

"It's really big inside," Edward said. "They have communities dances, and things like that here."

"It's really pretty," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, just picture it all covered in snow," Edward said. "'Cause the snow's going to start by the end on the month, and, sunshine, it gets deep out here."

"I think it's going to look gorgeous," I told him. I pulled my skirt up, and got up to straddle Edward's thighs, facing him. He chuckled, as I started unbuttoning his shirt. I leaned down and started licking his chest, pressing kisses all over his skin.

"Bella," he sighed. "I'm okay. You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do," I said, in between kisses.

Not only did I want to show him how much I loved him, and wanted to marry him, but after today in church, the conversation with the pastor, and after everything we had shared this morning about our pasts, I felt like I needed to be connected to him.

I pulled off my cardigan and Edward smiled, before he leaned down to start kissing my shoulder and neck. He brought his face down to my cleavage, kissing my over heated skin. Edward put his hands on my bum, pulling my body close to his, making us both groan. We moved together as I brought my lips back to his. We were fooling around like a couple of teenagers in the truck, but it just felt so necessary right now. We needed to got lost in this moment together; to forget everything, and everyone else in the world. We were Edward and Bella, and we were in love. Nothing else mattered.

**EPOV**

The feeling of Bella's body pressed into mine was amazing. It was more than that; it was everything. This was exactly what I needed.

I don't even know why I reacted the way I did when Pastor Weber told us we needed to meet with him prior to the wedding. I just panicked. I was so tired of everyone trying to tell Bella that I wasn't good enough for her. From Bella's professor, to her parents, and then, we had just dealt with all the shit with my dad the night before.

I didn't doubt that she loved me. I doubted myself. I always doubted that I was good enough for her. She was just so perfect. She was amazing. Over the last few weeks, I had come to realize how perfect we were for each other. She loved me, despite all my crazy issues, and shortcomings. Bella had agreed to marry me, and we were going to have a family together one day.

I had put all my doubts behind me, and I was ready to look ahead. But when the pastor suggested pre marriage counselling, I just sort of panicked. All those old insecurities resurfaced.

It was really immature of me, and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I finally, after twenty six years of unhappiness, had something in my life worth living for. And I was wary of anything, or anyone that could take that from me.

But, Bella, being the amazing woman that she was, told me that I nothing to worry about. And she wasn't just saying it, either. I could see in her eyes how much she meant it; how much she loved me. Bella was the perfect woman for me, and I would love her 'til the day I died.

I had taken her to see the barn, and the church, she seemed to love them both. Our wedding looked like it was going to happen, and I couldn't have been happier.

Bella dropped her head on my shoulder, her hips finally still, and just breathed her sweet, warm breath on my neck. "I love you, Edward," she whispered, before kissing my salty skin.

"I love you, too," I told her. "And I'm really sorry about this morning."

"Edward, no," she said, sitting up to look into my eyes. "Never apologize for how you feel. And don't hide your feelings from me either. I love you, and that means we'll deal with it. Once we talk things out, things make sense, right?"

"Right," I agreed, smiling at her. I brought my hands up and ran my fingers through her long, pretty hair. "You are so beautiful." I traced the back of my fingers over her now flushed cheeks. "And the brains of the operation."

She laughed, before kissing my lips. "Thank you. Now, I've worked up quite the appetite."

I chuckled at how cute she was. "Okay, sexy. Get back in your seat. Let's go home and change and then we'll go eat," I told her.

"You just want to get me back into our bedroom, don't you?" she teased, using my shoulders, to lift herself off of me and sit back in her seat.

"Maybe," I told her, winking. I really just wanted to get out of these clothes, but if Bella wanted have some fun before lunch, then I did, too.

On the drive back home down the gravel road to the house, Bella looked over at me. "So, you're working with Em this week, loading the cattle?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing it won't take all week," I told her. "Thursday at the latest."

"Okay. Would you like to talk to Pastor Weber on Friday?" she asked. "I'd like to get that done and out of the way. I don't want you to worry about."

"Friday sounds okay," I told her, as I parked in front of the house.

"I was thinking maybe we could just have him over for lunch, or dinner?" she suggested. "That might make us feel more comfortable."

I smiled as she said 'us.' I knew she meant that _I_ would be more comfortable with the marriage counselling, but she didn't say it. She always made me feel that we would face things together. Bella was so amazing.

"Um, yeah. You can ask him," I said. "Maybe lunch?" I was thinking about taking Bella out for dinner, or something on Friday night. I wanted to spoil her. Plus I had been working all last week with Em and had another long week ahead of me. I hated leaving her that long. I missed her.

"Lunch it is," she said, smiling. "I'll call him tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, hopping out of the truck. I went around to her side, and carried her out of the truck. I walked up the porch and she had her legs wrapped around my hips.

She was giggling and smiling, and I loved seeing her so happy and carefree. "I left my sweater in the truck," she said, as I unlocked the front door.

"It'll be there when we get back," I told her. I reached down to scruff the dog behind the ears, before carrying my girl up the stairs to our bedroom.

I set her on the bed, and we were both naked in ten seconds flat. She giggled as I climbed on the bed to join her. I kissed her body, everywhere. I wanted her to feel how much I loved her, adored her and needed her.

But, Bella had other things on her mind. "Come on, cowboy," she breathed, grabbing at my shoulders. "I need you, and we have to go to lunch in like ten minutes."

I chuckled, moving up to kiss her lips. "Lunch can always wait," I said, leaning in to suck at her collarbone.

We ended up being fifteen minutes late for lunch, but Rosie didn't mind. After making love to my beautiful fiancé, We had both gotten dressed in jeans, and I threw on a plaid shirt, rolling the cuffs, and leaving it half way unbuttoned.

Bella put on a white tank and a white and blue plaid shirt overtop, tucking it in, and showing off her tiny waist. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, showing off her pretty neck and gorgeous face. She was so damn sexy and she didn't even realize it.

We brought Seth with us, and drove back to Em and Rosie's. "Just went home to change, huh?" Em teased us, making Bella blush and give away what we were really doing.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed, before taking another bite of Rosie's delicious shepherd's pie.

"So, Pastor Weber married you guys, right?" I asked. Bella and I had talked this out, and I felt better about this pre wedding counselling session, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to know what we would be facing.

"Yes he did. We got married in that church, too," Rosie said, smiling. "Did you meet him, Bella?"

"Yeah. He seems really nice," she said to Rosie, even though she was looking at me.

I could tell that she was checking to see if I was alright with her talking her about what the pastor had talked to us about. I nodded at her, thinking she was going to bring up the counselling, but she surprised me with what she said.

"Um, did you guys live together before you got married?" she asked.

"No, we didn't," Em told her. "But we got married right out of high school, so we literally went from our parents houses to this one."

"Um, I don't know a lot about religious beliefs and stuff, but when Edward told Pastor Weber that I was living out here with him, he hesitated a little," Bella explained. "It was almost like he didn't approve of the fact that we had taken that step, before marriage." She let out a breath. "I mean, that's just the impression I got. He didn't actually say anything like that."

I reached over and held her hand. She hadn't mentioned anything to me about that, but I was glad that she felt comfortable enough to talk to Em and Rosie about it. She smiled at me, before she leaned over to kiss me.

"Well, if you are going with traditional beliefs, no, you shouldn't be living together or having sex before you're married," Rosie explained. I looked over at Bella and she was nodding her head, and looked to be deep in thought.

"But, we are," Bella said. "Do you think we'll still be welcomed in the church? Is that why people were looking at me?"

I was going to get after her when we got home. She made me tell her what was bothering me, but she didn't do the same. She was obviously way better at hiding her concerns than I was.

"Bella, look," Em said. "Everyone's situation is different. Edward invited you to live out here because you guys are in love, and you didn't have anywhere else to go. I find it hard to believe that God would disapprove of that."

I smiled at his explanation, and looked over at Bella. She had tears in her eyes, as she listened to him, nodding her head.

"Honey, they were looking at you for three reasons. The first is because you're beautiful, the second is that you're new in town and Edward has been a recluse for so many years," Em said, making me laugh. "And the third reason, is that they are damn nosy."

We all laughed when he said that, even though Rosie slapped his arm. He just shrugged, and mouthed 'It's true.'

"Weber told us that he wanted to talk to us before the wedding for some kind of pre marriage counselling," I added, pulling Bella over to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and held her close. I needed her. "What do you think? Should we just go to Vegas?"

Bella laughed, and Em and Rosie shook their heads. "No. We had to do the counselling thing, too," Rosie told us.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. He just tells you to communicate, because letting things fester will only cause fights, when you could have resolved them easily before hand," Em said. "Stuff like that. It's mostly just advice. I wouldn't worry about it."

My friends were amazing. After hugs, goodbyes and thank yous, Bella and I headed out to the yard. Em had Rosie's horse, Bumblebee, out and saddled for us. Bella was going to drive the truck home, and I was going to follow with the horse.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, stopping her by the truck. "You know, about the whole living together thing?" I wanted to hear her concerns, too.

She smiled at me, before kissing my chest. "I am," she said, looking me in the eyes. "I love you and I know what we have is right for us." I kissed her soft lips, making her smile. That was all I needed to hear.


	37. Chapter 36  Cowboys and Cowgirls

**A/N - Happy Saturday! We've surpassed the 600 review mark! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 36 - Cowboys and Cowgirls

**BPOV**

As I drove Edward's truck back to the house, I let out a big deep breath. My life had become so dramatic. If anyone ever says that love isn't hard work, they are lying. There is always so much to consider. And there are more than two people involved.

If just Edward and I were concerned here, this relationship would be a piece of cake. A big piece of chocolate wedding cake. But, it wasn't. Every single outside party seemed to have their two cents, and raise yet another concern, or bring up something else to think about.

Whatever happened to riding off into the sunset? Why couldn't love be that easy? It's all I wanted, and I knew for a fact that it's all Edward wanted, too. But, I'm sure like most couples, we were faced with challenges.

Today's challenge: Pastor Weber. He wanted us to go through marriage counselling. That didn't bother me in the least. But it hit Edward like a slap in the face. He wasn't expecting it, I knew that. Edward saw it as another threat to our relationship. He had this fear of losing me. And I understood completely. I needed him like air.

But I always felt sad when he thought he could lose me that easily. Like if someone suggested this wedding might be a bad idea, I would leave him at the drop of a hat. I didn't know how else to show him that I wouldn't leave.

I, myself, worried about acceptance into the community. I had chosen to make a life out here with Edward, and I fully intended on staying here until the day I died. I did not, however, want to be the town outcast. If this was a religious town, and it seemed like it was, would I be judged for living with Edward prior to our wedding?

I brought this up at Em and Rosie's Sunday lunch and Em reassured me that it wasn't something I should worry about. I could tell by looking at Edward's face that he was surprised I hadn't brought up concerns with him. And I felt bad about it, I did. But Edward didn't need more things to worry about. Or, at least that's what I thought at the time. I didn't want him to be upset. But, as usual, it was clear that keeping my feelings inside was what bothered him.

But, what was love if it wasn't learning, and growing, and adapting to change. Love was worth all of the stress and pressure and judgement and hard work. Because after the discussions and tears, and when everything was worked out, we still had each other. But it was better than before. We had built a stronger bond. We understood each other on a deeper level. Love grew when tested. It solidified. And mine and Edward's bond was rock solid.

Edward was worth everything to me. I would go through a lifetime of challenges just to have him hold me at the end of the day. I smiled as I put the truck in park, and jumped out. I hopped up on the tailgate and sat there, swinging my legs, as I waited for Edward to ride in with Rosie's horse, Bumblebee.

He rode up five minutes later, looking as gorgeous as always, with the sun shining in his messy, windblown hair. This man was worth it all. I could have cried just looking at him, because he was absolutely everything to me. What I felt went beyond any words.

"Hey, sunshine," he said, smiling at me, riding up right close to me. "Get on."

I laughed. "How the hell do I just get on. Edward, I would kill myself," I said, reaching out and taking his outstretched hand in mine, giving it a little squeeze.

"Bella. I would never let anything happen to you, and you know that," he said. "Now, stand up in the back of the truck, and just climb on in front of me."

I raised my eyebrows at him, making him laugh. "I'm not going to let you fall. You're a farm girl, now. You can do this." He winked at me, still holding my hand tightly.

And, because I trusted him completely, I stood up. Edward let go of my hand and leaned over, grabbing my hips, and almost lifting me over to sit on the saddle in front of him. I pressed my body back into his, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, giving me a tight hug.

"Mm, Bella," he hummed. "I love you." I smiled because it seemed we both needed to be each others arms, again.

"I love you, too, Edward," I told him, turning my head to kiss his jaw.

Edward reached around me to pick up the reins, and he clicked his tongue and moved his body, making Bumblebee start to trot. He led her to the corral, before he hopped off the saddle. He led the horse, with me still on her back, into the corral.

He reached his hands up. "Put your hand on my shoulders," he told me. I did, and he grabbed my hips, lifting me down. He smiled at me, walking me backwards to the fence. His eyes looked a little predatory, and it made me smile. I loved when he was like this.

"You look so damn sexy on the back of a horse," he whispered, before biting lightly at my jaw. "Mm, I want you right now." He moved his hands over my body, in a way that made me happy our neighbours were out of view.

"God, Edward," I breathed. "I love your hands."

"And my hands love you," he chuckled, giving my bum a squeeze. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked, leaning my head back, so Edward could kiss my neck.

He stood back up, taking my hands in his. "Like about living together? The pastor? All that stuff."

"I am, and I have to apologize to you about that," I told him. "I'm sorry about not telling you about my concerns."

"I accept," He said, smiling at me. "And I know I get whiny and pouty sometimes, but Bella, I can handle things. So, don't think you can't talk to me. I want to know what's going on up here." He let go of my hands and placed his big, warm hands on either side of my face. "Because your brain is just as sexy as the rest of you."

"I know that I can talk to you," I told him. "And I want you to know that I love our life. I have no doubts whatsoever. My only worry was about being accepted by the community."

"Bella, we are lucky to have you out here," he said, kissing my lips. "But, please, let me take some of your worries. That's my job, honey."

I smiled at him, reaching up to run my fingers along his jaw. "Can I tell you one thing?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I'm not leaving you," I said, simply.

Edward frowned, before he chuckled. "I know that," he said.

"Then, please, Edward, stop being afraid that I'm going to leave," I told him. "No matter what anyone says, we'll face it together. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much."

He smiled at me, but looked down quickly. "Don't make me into one of those crying cowboys," he chuckled, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

I kissed his lips, softly, wrapping my arms around his back. "Plus, there is a bare ass under these jeans, that I just resist," I teased.

Edward laughed. "I love you, Bella."

"I know you do," I told him. "I can't wait until tonight, when you show me how much." Edward smirked at me, cupping my breasts over my shirt, making my eyes close. His touch always felt so good.

"I can show you right now, if you want," he said, reaching down to pop open the button on my jeans.

"I might be crazy to stop you, right now, but my parents are going to be here right away. And they've just accepted this relationship. Let's not risk that," I giggled, reaching down to button my jeans. I slapped his bum. "But, I'm going to collect tonight. Twice."

Edward laughed. "Okay, let's go get the horses saddled up."

Edward and I, with Seth on our heels, walked over to the pasture. Edward put their harnesses on, and I led them, one by one, to the corral, while Edward carried their saddles out of the stable, and set them on the fence.

I would never, and I mean never, get used to how sexy he looked carrying a saddle. The muscles in his forearms and his neck were straining as he walked over to me. By the time I had Cinnamon and Sugar in the corral, Edward had all three saddles out. He came over to me, and took my hand. We walked together to get Nutmeg.

"You want to try riding him bareback?" Edward asked, holding Nutmeg's reins.

"Really?" I asked, not having ever considered it.

"Nutmeg is the best horse, I swear. He's great at reading your body. Sugar won't ride bareback, and Cinnamon isn't all that sure about it, but Nutmeg is fine with it," Edward explained.

"Okay, but, you'll hold onto him, right?" I asked, a little nervous. Nutmeg was Edward's horse, and that horse loved him. I had never ridden on Nutmeg, not even with Edward, so I didn't know what to expect.

"Of course I will," He said. He got down on one knee beside the horse, patting his thigh. "Get up."

"But, I don't want to hurt your leg," I said, standing still.

"Bella," he scolded, winking at me. "I'm a lot stronger than you're giving me credit for. Put your left foot on my leg, and throw your right leg over the horse's back." I lightly set my foot on his leg, and my hand on his shoulder. "Okay, baby, slide your leg over his back."

As soon as I slipped my leg over Nutmeg's back, Edward stood up and holding onto my hips, helping me sit down. "There you go," he said, smiling. "Yeah, put your legs in that groove behind his front legs. "Don't squeeze him to hold on, Bella, or he'll want to run, okay. Just sit, and I'll guide you."

"Am I doing it right?" I asked, as Edward pulled him forward, and Nutmeg started to walk, slowly. "It feels weird."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, it's different for sure. Hold onto his mane," He said. "You are doing so good."

I started to slide a little bit, and Edward stopped, pushing me back up. "Sunshine, look ahead to the corral. When you look down at Nutmeg, you lose your balance."

"Oh, sorry," I said, looking up at the corral.

"Don't apologize. You're doing so good, Bella. You're my country girl. My sexy cowgirl," he said, smiling proudly. "We're almost there."

Edward had Nutmeg walking really slowly for me, and I felt really connected to both the horse, and Edward. Edward tossed the reins over a post on the corral, and then patted Nutmeg's neck. "Good boy," he said, quietly. I petted Nutmeg's mane and shoulder.

"How am I getting down?" I giggled.

"You're going to hold onto my shoulders, and I'm going to lift you off, just like we just did with Bumblebee," he said.

"Mm, my big, strong cowboy," I said, winking at him, before I set my hands on his shoulders.

"Bella," he warned, lifting me off of the horse, and wrapping his arms under my bum. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he pressed my back into the fence pushing his hips into mine. I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Uh, Edward," I sighed. "Do we have time to run upstairs for a minute?"

Edward chuckled, leaning in to lick my neck. "I hear a car on the gravel road, so we're going to have to wait, sexy." He swivelled his hips once more, before setting me down.

"I'm going to get you for that," I said, slapping his bum.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm suffering as much, if not more than you are right now."

"Good," I said, opening the corral, and leading Nutmeg in. Edward followed me, still laughing. I saw him adjust himself in his jeans before he set Sugar's saddle blanket on her back. I watched him lift her saddle on, and start strapping it on. Good god, he was gorgeous. "I'm going to go get my parents," I called.

"Okay. I love you," he said, looking over his shoulder and smiling as me.

"I love you, too, cowboy," I said. "And, I'm sorry you're suffering." He just laughed, as I walked out of the corral, and walked up to the front of the house, with Seth running beside me.

I watched my parents pull up and get out of the car. They were both in jeans and light fall jackets. They were both smiling at me, as they walked over. My mom pulled me into a hug, and my dad was petting Seth, much to the dog's delight.

"The place looks so much different in the day time," my mom said. "It's really pretty."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "It's really great. I'll give you a tour of the house after we ride."

My dad walked up to me, and gave me a hug. "Where's Edward?" my dad asked.

"Follow me. He's saddling the horses," I told him. "Hey, dad, you'll have to see this place when the wheat is all grown. It's absolutely beautiful."

"When does he harvest?" my dad asked.

"The end of August," I said. "I actually met him the day before he started the harvest, so I was lucky to get to see it. He did so well this year, dad. And he did it all by himself, with only Emmett to help him." I was so proud of Edward, and I wanted my parents to know how hard Edward worked and how dedicated he was to this farm and his land.

"His dad doesn't work out here?" my dad asked.

"No. They retired. And when they did, they have barely set foot back out here," I explained. "So that's why it means so much to him that you are here. He really wants to get to know you, especially without his parents here." My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze. I was so glad that they were out here making the effort for me and Edward.

"Well, I'm excited to try horseback riding," my mom said, smiling at me.

"It's really fun," I told her, as we walked up to the corral. Edward was just finishing putting on Nutmeg's saddle. He patted the horse on the shoulder, before he turned.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Swan," Edward said, wiping his hands on his jeans, before he reached out to shake my dad's hand, and then kiss my mom's cheek. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this. I know Bella is really excited about showing you guys around."

"Well, you're going to have to show us the ropes, son, because we've never done anything like this before," my dad said, making me smile. It didn't escape my notice that he said, 'son.'

"No problem, sir," Edward said. "These horses are really gentle and calm, and they will all follow each other. I'm going to have Bella ride first, and I'll take up the back so I can keep an eye on you. You'll be safe."

"Edward, I want to take then around the property first," I told him. "Then do you think we should take a trail?"

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right back, then." He walked up to me, and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to bring the shotgun if we're taking the trails. Are they okay with that?" he whispered.

"Um, probably. I'll explain it, okay," I told him, kissing his lips. He smiled at me, before jogging up to the house.

"What's going on?" my dad asked.

"Okay. So, because we're so close to the mountains, there is a chance of running into the wildlife, so Edward brings a shotgun with us when we ride," I explained.

"Oh, Bella. Is it really safe out here?" my mom asked, looking really concerned.

"It's fine. He just brings it as a precautionary measure," I said. "He's never run into anything."

Edward came back out, smiling at my parents, before he attached the shotgun to the side of his saddle. "Okay, so everyone is still alright with going?" Edward looked a little concerned, and was wringing his hands a little.

"Yeah, we have to see where our daughter lives, now," my dad said, smiling at me.

"Alright, Mr. Swan, we'll put you on Sugar," Edward said, making my dad laugh. "She's a great horse," Edward added. "Okay, just put your left foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up, throwing your leg over the horse."

My dad did pretty good getting up on the horse. Edward adjusted the stirrups, and passed my dad the reins. "Once I open the gate, just give her a little squeeze, and she'll walk. Lean into the turns and guide her gently. She doesn't need much instruction," Edward said, petting Sugar's nose.

"You alright up there?" Edward chuckled. I giggled at my dad. He looked a little scared and excited at the same time.

"I think I'll be okay," my dad chuckled.

My mom was standing with me while Edward went to bring Bumblebee closer to our horses. "He's really good with the animals," she whispered to me, and I smiled instantly.

"That's one of the things I love about him," I told her. "He is so gentle and loving, and he treats his horses and his dog like they are his children."

My mom smiled at me. "And he's good to you, too? I mean, he's gentle and patient?" she asked, almost hesitantly, like I would get upset with her for asking. But I was so excited that she wanted to know about us as a couple.

"He is," I told her, looking into her eyes so she would see how truthful I was being. "He is so supportive of my degree, and he gave me his office so I could write. It seems that everything he does is to make me happy."

My mom turned and gave me a tight hug. "I'm happy for you, you know," she said softly. "I know I haven't always shown it, Bella, but I really did just want what was best for you."

"I'm just happy that you're here, now," I told her, because I really was. When I pulled back from the hug, I saw Edward standing with Bumblebee. He was smiling at me, and I could tell how happy he was that my mom and I were getting along.

"Okay, mom. Meet Bumblebee," I giggled, leading her over to Edward.

My mom put her hand out like she wanted to pet the horse, but pulled back. "You can pet her, Mrs. Swan," Edward said. "Just pat her on the neck, up by her shoulder." Edward patted Bumblebee softly, so my mom could see, and then he moved his hand, and my mom gave it a try.

"There you go, mom," I said, teasingly. "You've got a new friend."

My mom laughed, and Edward chuckled with us. "Okay, Mrs. Swan, can you put your foot up in the stirrup?" Edward asked.

"I think I can," she said, lifting her leg way up.

"Alright, hold on to the saddle horn and I'll give you boost up there," Edward said, lifting my mom up my the hips, as she jumped up into the saddle. "You alright?" he asked, as he adjusted Rosie's saddle and the stirrups for my mom.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, making me laugh. She sounded just like my dad.

"Good. You'll be fine on her," Edward said, before taking my hand. He led me over to Cinnamon, and I cooed at her. "Hello, my pretty girl," I said softly, stroking her neck. I loved this horse.

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips quickly, before holding my hips, and basically just lifting me up. When he let go, he slid his hand over my bum, and when I looked at him, he looked back at me innocently. I smiled at him. I knew what he was thinking about, because I was thinking about it, too. The second my parents left, we were heading up to our room. But we both had to cool down a little, as they would be here all afternoon.

Edward opened the gate, and I led Cinnamon out of it. Edward patted my leg as he walked passed me. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Bumblebee start walking out of the corral behind me. Sugar just stood there, like always, making me smile. Edward walked up to my dad and said something. My dad laughed squeezed her sides, making her follow Bumblebee.

Edward was so incredible. He was really patient with my parents and I could tell they were both having a great time already. Edward mounted his horse, and followed us out of the corral. He winked at me, and I smiled. This was going to be an amazing afternoon.


	38. Chapter 37  Encounter

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 37 - Encounter

**EPOV**

This afternoon was going perfectly. Bella was absolutely glowing. I could literally see the difference in her demeanour. The support of her parents meant everything to her, and as amazing as I always thought she was, now she was even better. She seemed lighter and just plain happy. Bella deserved this. She was such an amazing, supportive and loving woman.

The Swans seemed to be having a good time, and I was happy to get them on horseback. This was a big part of my life, and now, Bella's life, so it was nice to see them giving it a chance.

Bella's dad seemed to be a little nervous on the horse, and when Cinnamon and Bumblebee started walking, and Sugar didn't follow right away, Mr. Swan looked too scared to give the horse a squeeze with his legs. I told him what to do, and he had Sugar walking in no time. I was fairly certain that Sugar could sense how nervous he was, and she wasn't sure what to do.

Bella was smiling back at me, and she looked so damn beautiful on her horse. I winked at her and she smiled. I loved that I could still get a reaction out of her, by doing something as small as winking. She was so gorgeous, and I couldn't wait to take her upstairs and, well, take her.

Seth ran up beside me, and we followed Bella out of the corral, as she headed north to the back of the property. Bella was taking them out to the back of the house to start at the big tree. Everytime I looked at this tree, I would picture Bella laying underneath it, naked. You could say, I was such a typical guy for thinking of that, but it wasn't just because she was a naked woman; she was mine.

"So, this is the back yard," Bella said to her parents. She looked over at me, and I could have sworn her cheeks were a little flushed. I was fairly certain that she was thinking of the afternoon we had made love under this tree, like I was. I couldn't belive that we had only done it once here. We were going to have to change that before the snow started to fall. And by the chill in the air, that was going to happen soon.

I was looking forward to being snowed in this winter with Bella. Being out in the foothills of Alberta in the winter is a very interesting experience. Out here the snow fell deep. I had a tractor and plow blade so, I could clear my own road, but the deep cold, gusty winds and foot after foot of snow could make you feel incredibly isolated. But with Bella out here, the thought of being isolated was very, very appealing.

Bella turned east to head out to the edge of the property. Bumblebee followed Cinnamon, and Mrs. Swan didn't have to pull the reins at all. Sugar just leaned her head down and started eating a tall weed. I rode up beside Bella's dad.

"These horses are trained in a western style," I told him. "Hold both reins in your right hand and pull them over to your left hip. That'll turn Sugar's head right, and she'll walk that way. Give her a little squeeze and she'll get walking."

I showed him with Nutmeg and Mr. Swan followed what I showed him, getting Sugar to turn and follow Bella. I clicked my tongue, and Nutmeg picked up into a trot. Sugar followed my lead, and trotted along beside me.

Bella's dad laughed. "That's quite the skill," he said, holding tightly onto the saddle horn.

"It comes with time," I laughed. "You're doing really well, though." I wanted Bella's dad to like this. I wanted him to see what a great life Bella could have out here with me.

As we rode, Bella's dad started asking me about myself and the farm. I was just happy he seemed to genuinely be interested in what I had to say. He asked if I had any brothers or sisters, and I told him Emmett was as close to a brother that I had. I told him a little bit about mine and Em's relationship, and he said that it was nice that I had someone like that out here. I couldn't have agreed more.

We turned the horses south, and headed towards the highway. Mr. Swan did well this time, following the steps I explained to him on the last turn and Sugar followed his directions well.

"So how many acres do you have out here, Edward?" Mr. Swan asked.

"I've got a thousand acres," I told him proudly. "It's a lot of work a few times of year, but because I dry land farm, I have to leave it all up to the weather. I depend on the rain and the sun."

"It would be too much to irrigate, then?" Bella's dad asked.

"Yeah. It would cost me a fortune to get everything set up out here and the water piped in," I explained. "I just started doing this on my own, and I've thought about irrigating part of the land, but my dad never did, so we'll see how things go in the coming years."

I looked out in the field and saw a young coyote pouncing for a mouse in the stubble. "Mr. Swan," I said, pointing out at the coyote. "Bella," I called, as she and her mom were about twenty feet ahead of us.

She pulled Cinnamon's reins and slowed the horse, before looking over her shoulder at me. "There's a coyote out in the field," I said, pointing out at it.

I basked in the smile that spread across her face, as she watched the coyote running across the field. She pointed it out to her mom, and then set her hand on her chest. She loved the wildlife, and I was happy that she got a chance to see it.

I looked over at Bella's dad and he gave me a knowing smile. "You're really in love, aren't you?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile, as I nodded.

"I am," I told him. "From the minute I first saw her in the diner, I just felt an incredible connection with her," I admitted. I was trying to gain her father's trust, so I figured that I might as well be completely honest with him. "I'm mean, not only is she absolutely beautiful, she's incredibly intelligent, happy, energetic and fun. And she keeps me on my toes," I laughed.

He chuckled. "She's an amazing girl," he said. "I'm proud of her. She has always been stubborn and went for what she wants, even if it was different from what her mother and I thought was best for her."

I smiled. That was my girl, alright. She was amazing. I looked up and Bella was still watching the coyote. He was running out to the west away from us. Seth was just watching him, and I could tell he wanted to chase him, but he knew better than that.

We caught up to Bella and rode as a group. We finally got to the road, and waited for it to clear to before we crossed the highway onto Em's ranch. They got to see all the cattle in their pens. I looked at them and saw a week's worth of work. I saw Em in his truck, hauling feed, and he honked his horn at us. Bella and I waved at him, before we hit the trail.

Bella's mom couldn't get over how beautiful the scenery was, and I was glad that they were enjoying themselves. It was deadly quiet out here, and I had a bad feeling about it. I rode ahead beside Bella, and she looked at me. She looked scared right away, and I loved that she could read me so well.

"It's too quiet," I told her, as I pulled my shotgun out of the scabbard, and pumped the action back, so the gun was ready to fire.

"Edward," Bella whispered. She looked pale, and terrified.

"Can you wait right here?" I asked her. "I'm just going to ride ahead and check the trail."

"No, I'm scared. Can we just go back?" she asked.

"I don't want anything coming up behind us," I told her. "I'll be fine." Bears weren't something I ever wanted to run into. It was fall and the bears were packing on the food before winter. You really didn't want to run across one that was eating. It would think we were taking it's food. With a grizzly, a gunshot should be enough to keep it at bay, and being this close to the mountains, grizzleys were common.

I looked down and Seth was standing beside me. "Seth. Down," I commanded, and he dropped to the ground. He wouldn't move. I didn't want him to upset the bear, or get hurt.

I heard a grunt ahead of me, and all my fears were confirmed. There was a bear here. "Back your horses up," I called. "Push your feet straight down, shorten the reins, pull them towards you and tell them 'back.'"

I didn't want to look behind me, but I could hear the horses the stepping back. I was scared to death, for Bella. She was my world and I was all she had between her and what I knew was a bear just around the bend. I could hear Bella whimpering behind me, and I just wanted to hold her, but I wasn't going to turn my back, and leave us open to an attack.

Grizzly bears could weigh up to eight hundred pounds and run thirty miles an hour. This wasn't a threat to be taken lightly. I rode slowly around the curve in the path and there he was. He was huge. The grizzly was a dark brown, his back humped, and he was using his huge claws to paw at the soft ground in front of him. He smelled the horse and lifted his head to look at me.

My hands were shaking and sweating, but I held my gun tightly. I locked eyes with the bear, that was about thirty feet in front of me. He growled, and stomped his front paws down. He was trying to stand his ground and show me he wasn't moving.

I said a quick prayer for a steady hand and brough the shotgun up to my shoulder. I don't think I had blinked in a minute, but it only took a second for things to change and I wasn't going to risk anything. He started huffing and breathing hard, and he faked a charge at me. It was a bluff charge and he was testing me. I didn't want to take a chance that the next charge was the real thing. I fired the gun above his head and he stopped immediately.

I pulled the slide back and braced myself for another shot. The bear watched me for a moment, before turning and running back south, towards the mountain. Grizzlys did not like gunfire, and I was so thankful that it just took a single shot to get it to turn back. I was also happy that I didn't have to kill it. This land was its home, and I didn't want to kill it for just following instints.

I watched it as it walked back into the trees until I couldn't see it anymore. I didn't move and I still held the gun to my shoulder. To say I was terrified was an understatement. I had never been so scared in my life.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from a ways back, and I knew she was probably worried sick about me. Her voice snapped me out of it, and I slid the gun back in the scabbard. I patted Nutmeg on the shoulder, and slowly backed him up. I kept my eyes on the treeline, but I was sure we were safe now.

I turned and rode back to Bella and her parents. My sweet girl had tears streaming down her face, and her parents looked pretty damn pale. I rode up beside her and leaned in to kiss her lips. I just needed to touch her, to get me back down to earth. I was still really on edge.

"What happened?" she asked, as she reached up to wipe her cheeks.

"There was a grizzly bear on the trail," I told her, letting out a deep breath.

"Did you shoot it?" Bella's mom asked me.

"No. It charged, and I fired in the air. It just turned and ran back into the trees," I told them, shaking my head. It was an incredible experience, but I honestly couldn't wait to get back home. "We're safe," I reassured them.

We rode back to Em's corral and he was outside waiting for us. "I heard your shotgun," he said. It looked like he was saddling his horse, and I knew he was on his way out to find us.

"There was a grizzly out on the trail. It bluffed me, but I shot above it, and it turned back, heading south," I told him. I dismounted my horse, and I walked around for a minute. Em patted my shoulder and I chuckled, shaking my head.

It was an insane experience, but I felt bad that it happened while we were showing Bella's parents around.

"You okay, buddy?" Em asked me.

I nodded my head. "I was just scared for Bella," I said, trying to hold the tears back. I think the shock was wearing off and my emotions felt all over the place. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and squeezed my eyes shut. I let out a deep breath, and then wiped my eyes.

I felt Bella's hand on my back, and I turned around and pulled her body tightly to mine, bringing my head down to Bella's hair and taking a deep breath. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Mmhmm." I hummed, not letting her go. Em must have lifted her off of her horse, and I was grateful to have her back in my arms.

"Do you want to go home?" she whispered, rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I said, pulling back to look at her face. She looked worried, and I was pretty sure she was worried about me. "I'm fine, sunshine," I reassured her. "I was just scared to death to lose you."

"I'm fine, cowboy," she said, kissing over my heart. "Thanks to you."

**BPOV**

I had never been more terrified in my entire life. Sitting on my horse with my parents behind me, and watching Edward disappear around the curve in the trail, was torture. I knew there was a bear on the trail, by the way Edward was acting. He knew before we all did and he had his shotgun out, immediately placing himself in between us and the bear.

My cowboy was absolutely fearless, and he didn't back down. He rode right towards it. I was so scared that I was going to lose Edward. It was like watching my entire life, my future, disappear around the trail. I had no way of knowing if I would ever see him, again.

I knew I was crying, but I wasn't sure that I was breathing. I heard a growl and a gunshot, and I think my heart stopped beating. But the worst part was that after the gun was fired, Edward didn't ride back over to us. I was waiting for him, but there was nothing. I could faintly hear twigs snapping, and I had no idea what was happening. I called out Edward's name and he came back around the trail.

He kissed my lips and I felt like I could breathe again. When we got back to Em's ranch, Edward got off of his horse and started pacing. I looked at Em and he lifted me off of Cinnamon, so I could over to my man, my brave cowboy.

Seeing Edward with tears in his eyes ripped at my heart, and I had no idea how terrifying it must have been to face down a charging bear. I just wanted to hold him in my arms, and never let him go.

"Guys, I put Bella's mom on Cinnamon," Emmett said, making us both turn our heads.

"Thanks, buddy. Bumblebee was great," Edward said to Em. He seemed to have snapped back to normal. He looked at me. "Okay, let's go home and you can show your parents the house."

I frowned at him. "Are you sure?" I asked, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at me. "Ride back on Nutmeg with me."

"Okay," I agreed, as he helped to lift me on the horse's back. Edward put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up on the horse, sitting behind me. He had his left arm around my waist and was holding the reins in his right hand. He rode over to my parents, who were waiting patiently for us.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized. "You guys alright?"

My mom smiled at Edward, sympathetically. "We're fine, Edward. We're just worried about you," she said.

"I'm fine," he told her, giving me a little squeeze.

We all rode back across the highway and down the gravel road towards the house, and I basked in the feeling of being in Edward's arms. I was so grateful that he was alive.

Edward helped me and my parents off of the horses. "Do you want me to help you get the horses brushed out?' I asked Edward.

"No, sunshine. Go ahead and give them the grand tour," he chuckled. "I'll be in soon, okay?"

I pressed my hand over his heart. "Okay. I love you so much, Edward," I told him.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said, kissing my lips. "I'm fine," he added, trying to reassure me.

I led my parents up to the house and put some water down for Seth. "Is he alright?" my dad asked me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I think so," I said, looking out the kitchen window. I could see Edward taking the saddles off of the horses. He would be in the house in about a half hour.

"Do you want us to just leave, Bella?" my mom asked. "We can come back another time?"

I appreciated my mom for being sympathic to the situation, but I was fairly sure that Edward would be upset if my parents left because of him. "Unless you want to leave, I'd love to show you the house," I said.

"Alright," my mom said, smiling.

"Okay, so this is the kitchen, obviously," I laughed.

"Do you cook, Bella?" my dad chuckled.

"Sometimes," I giggled. "It all depends how much Edward is working. He worked most of last week with Em herding in the cattle, and he has to work this coming week loading the cattle on the liners for the feedlot."

"A lot of physical work, huh?" my mom added.

"That's what keeps him so darn handsome," I teased, causing my mom to make the most adorable shocked face. My dad and I laughed. I was not used to joking around with my parents, but I loved it.

"Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house," I said. I took them to the living room, and then back to Edward's old office. "This is where I work," I said, showing them the stacks and stacks of library books. I bragged a little and showed them Edward's Agriculture degree on the wall. I was so proud of him.

I led them upstairs and showed the guestroom, the bathroom, and our room. I quickly picked up my t-shirt, panties and Edward's jeans off the floor, and pulled up our well messed up sheets.

"I had this room spotless yesterday," I giggled, a little embarrassed. "You would have been proud." The way our clothes were thrown around the room, it was more than obvious, at least to me, what Edward and I had been doing in here last night and this morning, and again before lunch.

"We skipped a door." My dad said, looking back down the hallway. I had purposefully skipped Edward's art room. That was his own personal and private place, and if he was here with us, and decided to show it, then that would have been fine, but I didn't feel like it was place to make that decision for him.

I smiled. "That's Edward's drawing room. He's an incredible artist." I picked up the sketch that Edward had drawn of me for my birthday off of the night stand, and passed it to my dad.

"Edward drew this for me," I said, as my mom walked over to look at it. "It was my birthday gift." It was the sketch of the photo Jess took of he and I chewing on wheat.

"He's very talented," my mom said, smiling up at me.

"He is," I agreed, smiling.

My parents and I walked back downstairs and I walked them out on the porch. I wanted to show them the garden that Edward had made for me. What I wanted to show my parents, was just how much Edward loved me, and was dedicated to our future out on the farm. I wanted them to see how he took care of me, not just financially, but emotionally. He made me happy.

Edward walked up to us on the porch, and pulled me into his arms, leaning down to give me a kiss. I loved that he felt comfortable enough around my parents to do that. He took my hand and stood beside me.

"So, how was the tour?" he asked, smiling. He looked so happy, and like himself again, and I was glad that he seemed to be feeling more relaxed after the bear encounter.

"It was great," my dad told him, patting his shoulder.

"You have a beautiful home," my mom added. She walked up and pulled me into a hug. "I'm still sorry that you left home the way you did last month, but, Bella, I feel content that you are so happy."

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. "I am, mom," I said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."


	39. Chapter 38  Reconnecting

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I'm in love with the idea of a city girl/cowboy romance and I'm so happy that you are all sharing it with me. Until next Saturday, enjoy!**

Chapter 38 - Reconnecting

**EPOV**

I left Bella to show her parents around the house. She hadn't been alone with them since her birthday. She deserved to have this time. I didn't want to hover.

Plus, I needed a little time to settle down. That encounter with the grizzly bear was a first for me. I was quite shaken by it. I wasn't surprised by my reaction, as bear attacks were sometimes fatal, and it was definitely one of those moments where your life flashes before your eyes. But the only image that came to mind for me, was my Bella's beautiful face.

She was my life, and I knew I had to protect her. It was funny what a person could do, what they could face, to save the life of the one they loved. Rationally, a person should never approach a grizzly bear. But, when it came down to it, it was so easy to decide. My life for Bella's. I didn't even have to think.

But being back on the farm, alone with the horses, and with Bella in the house, it struck me how dangerous that encounter was. I was glad for the time alone to go over everything in my head. Would I do it again to protect Bella? Yes, in a heartbeat.

I let out a deep breath as brushed out Nutmeg, and shook my head. It had been a wild afternoon, but I was coming to grips with what happened. This was life. Farm life was hard, and living out by the mountains was dangerous. These threats were there, but they weren't common.

My role as Bella's fiancé, was to protect her life until my dying breath, and I knew that I would do it. I smiled, as I led the horses back to the stable. I was alright. I just needed my girl in my arms and everything would be okay.

I headed up to the house and saw Bella and her parents on the deck. They all seemed happy and it made me smile. I was glad they liked the house and seemed to approve of their daughter living out here with me. It was reassurance that I didn't know I needed. But, as I got to know the Swans, I really liked them, and I wanted their approval. It seemed like I was getting it, too.

Bella showed her parents the garden I had dug up for her, and I smiled at how excited she sounded about planting it in the spring. It warmed my heart to hear her talking about the future. By spring, she would be my wife, and I couldn't be happier about it.

Hand in hand, Bella and I walked her parents to their car. "Are you sure you don't to stay for dinner?" Bella asked them.

"No, sweetheart," her dad said, giving her a hug. "You just go inside and relax." I smiled at her dad. He was a good man.

"Bella. I have the day off tomorrow," her mom said. "Do you think you'd like to come into town. Maybe we could get some lunch and then go look at wedding dresses?"

Bella's face lit up like the morning sun, and she pulled her mom into a tight hug. "I would love that," she said, pulling back and wiping tears from her eyes. "Would noon be alright?"

"That's perfect, Bella," she said, smiling. "And invite the girls."

"Okay. That sounds great," she said. "I'll give them a call. I can't wait, mom."

"I'm glad, Bella," Renee said. We said our goodbyes and stood by the road, waving as the Swans drove away from the farmhouse. When we couldn't see them anymore, Bella turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I brought my hand to her face and pushed her hair off of her forehead. "Except for the bear, I think that went really well," I laughed, leaning in to kiss Bella's forehead.

Bella slapped my ass. "Don't joke about that, Edward. I have never been so scared in my entire life," she scolded.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I was pretty shaken up, too, but I had little time alone, and I feel okay."

"Really?" she asked, gently rubbing my back. "Because, if you need to talk about it, I'm here, cowboy."

"I know you are," I said, leaning down to capture her sexy lips with mine. "But, I'm fine, now. I just need you."

"Okay," she said, smiling up at me sexily. "You can have me."

"Mm," I hummed, leaning down to suck on her neck. She laughed, pushing my head off of her neck. She started running towards the porch, looking over her shoulder at me. I smiled at her. This girl was amazing, and she was all mine. I jogged slowly towards her. I wanted her to have a little lead, because I loved how gorgeous she looked in her jeans, and her laugh was amazing.

I locked the door behind me, kicked off my boots and then ran up the stairs. Bella was leaning against the bedroom door, with one arm up against the door, and the other arm on her hip. She looked so incredibly sexy.

"Mm, sunshine," I hummed, unbuttoning my shirt as I walked over to her. I left my shirt in the hallway, and Bella licked her lips. I reached down to my jeans, to unbutton them, but Bella put her finger out and moved it back and forth.

"Leave them on, gorgeous," she said, biting her bottom lip. "I want to take them off."

I smiled as I walked up to her, slowly unbuttoning her plaid shirt. She brought her hands up and started caressing my chest. I pealed her shirt off of her shoulders, and brought my head back down to her chest.

"Why did you run away from me?" I breathed against her neck, before placing a long kiss on her jaw.

"Because I wanted you to chase me," she whispered, dragging her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. She reached down and grabbed my jaw, before leaning forward and giving me the single hottest kiss I had ever received.

"Bella," I whispered, placing a couple more kisses on her soft lips. "Why are you still dressed?"

She smirked at me. "Stop asking questions and undress me."

"Will pleasure, sexy," I said, pulling the plaid shirt off of her wrists. I moved to her jeans next and she was kicking them off of her ankles in no time. I gave her bum a squeeze, before letting my hands move all over her amazing body. She had her eyes closed and was groaning. It was so sexy. The things this girl did to me.

"Okay, you," I said, putting my hands on the back of her sexy legs, and lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned in sucking on my earlobe as I carried her to the bed. I leaned down and dropped her a couple inches onto the bed, making her scream.

I laughed at her surprised face, before crawling up on the bed with her. She was breathing fast and I put my hand on her chest so I could feel her heartbeat.

Bella giggled, and put her hands gently on my cheeks. "I love you," she whispered. "And I'm so glad you are okay." A tear trailed from the corner of her eye, and she bit her lip, but her chin still crinkled up, and I knew she holding back her tears.

"Oh, baby girl," I said, leaning down to kiss her lips. I scooped her up in my arms and laid us down on the bed, with our heads on the pillows. I tucked her head under my chin and rubbed her back. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella," I reassured her. "It's going to take more than a grizzly bear to keep us apart."

"I'm sorry," she said, kissing my chest.

"For what, sunshine?" I asked.

"For being such a girl," she said.

I laughed. "What?" I asked, pulling back to look at her face. "I love that you're a girl. Trust me," I chuckled, patting her bum.

She slapped my chest. "Edward. You know what I mean. I didn't want to cry right now." She was trying to be serious, but I saw her smile peeking out.

"Honey, you cry anytime you need to," I told her. "And, I'll be here to hold you. That was a scary thing that happened this afternoon, and you have every right to be upset about it."

"How come you're not?" she asked, lighting running her fingertips from my hip to my underarm, and then back down, again.

"Upset?" I clarified. "I was. It jarred me, for sure. But had some time outside to think about it. And I'm confident that what I did was the right thing. I would do anything to protect you, baby. And, yes I was terrified. I'm not going to deny it. But, Bella, you are my whole world."

She smiled at me, and then leaned in to kiss my lips. "You're my world, too, cowboy," she whispered, before reaching down to unbutton my jeans.

"Sunshine," I sighed, before reaching down to stop her hands. "We don't have to do that right now, okay? I'm happy just to hold you."

I never, ever wanted Bella to make love to me because she thought she had to, or because I wanted to. I wanted every time with her to be perfect and it could only be that way if she was in the mood for it.

"I love you for saying that. I really do, but I need you, Edward," she said, pulling down my zipper. "Right now."

I smiled at her, and leaned in for kiss. "Yes, ma'am," I said, making her giggle, as I pulled off my jeans. "And what about you, gorgeous? You've still got three things on." I told her, snuggling close to her body.

"Well, get busy, Edward," she laughed, moving her hands over my chest. I grabbed her panties and yanked them down, making her gasp and then laugh harder.

"Hey, that was supposed to be sexy," I teased, winking at her and rolling her onto her back. I grabbed her tank and slowly pulled it off of her body. I leaned down and kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful, Bella. And you're mine. Forever and ever and ever and ever." I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slipping it off of her body.

We made love, soft and slow, for what felt like hours. Thank god all my work on the farm left me fit, but by the time we were finished, I was literally exhausted. I rolled onto my back, letting out a deep breath.

"My god, Edward," Bella said, rolling into me. She threw her arm over my waist and started kissing my chest. "That is what I want on our wedding night," she whispered looking up at my face.

I smiled at her, looking into her beautiful, sparkling eyes. "Anything you want, sunshine," I said, closing my eyes.

Bella giggled, and I smiled, again. "Did I wear you out?" she asked, sitting up and looking down at my face. She ran her fingers through my sweaty hair and I hummed at the gentle attention she was paying me.

"You did, Bella," I slurred. "I think I'm going to fall asleep."

She laughed, before pressing her lips to mine. "I love you, Edward," she whispered, and it was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**BPOV**

Edward and I needed that moment. We needed that reconnection this afternoon. After the grizzly bear scare, I was glad we were able to take the time to talk things out, and to just be with each other. We were just Edward and Bella, and I had never been happier. The feelings Edward sparked in me were indescribable. Every time he touched me, he showed me how special I was to him. And the best part, was that he just didn't stop.

Edward fell asleep to the feeling of my fingers in his hair. I got up, and pulled on one of his flannel shirts, doing up a couple buttons. I went downstairs and put some food down for Seth, and then whipped up a batch of chocolate chip muffins.

I grabbed the phone and then walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and called Rosie. After assuring her that both Edward and I were alright, I asked her if she wanted to go into the city with me the next day for lunch and wedding gown shopping. She excitedly agreed, and I told her I would pick her up at eleven, because we had an hour long drive.

I got up and took the muffins out of the oven, and put in the second batch. I hopped up on the counter and called Jess. My best friend absolutely had to be with me when I tried on wedding dresses.

"Hello, gorgeous," she said, making me smile. "Edward finally let you out of bed?"

I laughed. "Jessica Stanley," I scolded.

She giggled. "Are you denying it?"

"No. He fell asleep," I admitted, making her laugh. "But, enough sex talk. My mom, Rosie and I are going to look at wedding dresses tomorrow afternoon. You in? Because I'm not going if you're not."

"Um, hello, Bella. I'm the maid of honour. Of course I'm going to be there," she said, making me smile. "So I take it things went good with the parents last night?"

"Yeah, my daddy is walking me down the aisle, and my mom is being so supportive. It's like they're different people," I told her. "Edward's mom is okay, and his dad is a total asshole, but we all survived."

"Well, at least you have your parents' support," Jess said. "So, when and where am I meeting you lovely ladies?"

"Noon. Mom's buying lunch," I told her.

"It really is the least she could do," Jess said, as I hopped off of the counter.

"I know. I'll call you when I find out the place, okay," I said, tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder as I slipped on an oven mitt and pulled out my last tray of muffins.

"Okay, love you, girl," Jess said.

"I love you, too. Bye," I said, hanging up, and setting the phone on the counter. I felt hands on my hips and I jumped. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Edward's beautiful face. "Nice to see those pretty eyes opened," I said, turning in his arms, and squeezing his bum cheeks, over his jeans.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," he apologized, leaning down to press his lips on my forehead.

"It's okay. You're allowed," I teased, kissing his bare chest over his tattoo. "I made us a snack. I figured you'd be hungry."

"Mm, it smells good in here," Edward said, rubbing my back. "Who was on the phone?"

"Jess," I told him. "And before that, Rosie."

"Ah, plans for girls day, huh?" he asked, dipping his hands under my shirt and squeezing my bare bum. "I wish I could be there and see you in all those pretty dresses."

I smiled up at his face. "No way, Romeo," I giggled. "You don't get to see me in that dress until December 5th."

Edward chuckled. "Well, that's just not fair," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"I'm going to have to keep the dress at my mom's house, aren't I?" I laughed. "You can't be trusted not to peek."

"Honestly, no," he laughed. "I cannot be trusted."

"Well, thank you for being honest," I giggled. "I'm so excited, Edward."

"And I am thrilled to see you this excited," he said, kissing me, again. "I love you so much, Bella."

Edward got us huge glasses of milk, and I threw all the muffins in a basket, and we went to the couch to snuggle and eat together. We fed each other and laughed, and just enjoyed being together. It was exactly what I always wanted in a relationship: being so comfortable with another person that you could completely relax and just be. We finally went to bed and just held each other until we fell asleep. My life was absolute heaven.

I woke up when Edward moved, and smiled immediately. I always loved when I caught him before he snuck out on me. He thought he was being a gentleman by doing the chores on his own and letting me sleep. But, I absolutely adored when we spent time together.

"Cowboy," I said, giggling when he jumped.

"Shit, baby," Edward laughed, holding his heart. "I'm not used to you getting up when I do."

"Is that a complaint?" I asked sliding out of bed and pulling on a pair of black sweat pants and one of Edward's flannel shirts.

"Never, sunshine," he said, walking over to me to kiss my lips.

We brushed our teeth together, and I bumped my hip into his every couple of minutes while we stood at the sink, making him laugh. "Why are you so frisky this morning?" he laughed, smacking my bum.

"Well, I get to spend time with you this morning, and then I'm spending the afternoon with the girls," I said, smiling at him.

"And I get to spend the day loading cattle into liners," he laughed, taking my hand, and leading me downstairs.

"Aw, cowboy," I said, kissing his arm. "When we get back in the house, I'll give you something else to think about until I get home tonight, okay?"

"God, baby, you know exactly what to say to me, don't you?" he chuckled, giving my bum a quick squeeze.

We got to the barn and went to work, feeding the horses. Edward seemed to be very motivated and was moving quite quickly. It made me smile.

As we walked the horses out to the pasture, Edward with Sugar and me with Cinnamon, I decided to ask Edward how he envisioned me on our wedding day.

"Edward?" I asked, looking over at gorgeous face.

"Yeah, sunshine?" he said, smiling at me.

"What kind of wedding dress do you think I should I get?" I asked him, as he opened the gate, and we led the horses in.

"You get whatever you feel good in, Bella. I want you to feel like a princess," he said, walking over to me and pulling my hips towards his, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Thank you, cowboy," I said, smiling up at him, giving him another kiss. "But, really. Just for the fun of it. When you picture our wedding day, do you see me in a sleek dress that clings to my body, or a big puffy ball gown?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

He smiled at me. "When I picture our wedding day, I just see your beautiful face in my mind. And you're smiling at me, and our eyes are locked together."

"That's beautiful, Edward," I said. "But, you're avoiding the question." I teased, laughing at him.

Edward chuckled, taking my hand and leading me back to the stable to get Nutmeg. "Um, maybe something in between poofy and sleek?" he said, shrugging his shoulder. "Bella, I really don't know anything about dresses."

I laughed at him. "I'm just teasing you," I said.

He winked at me. "Maybe something that you need my help to get out of?" he said, smirking at me.

"Now, there's my cowboy," I giggled. "I was thinking of a strapless gown. Do you think I could pull it off?"

When I pictured myself on my wedding day, and like a princess, as Edward said, what came to mind was a strapless gown. Maybe, something with sparkles on the bust line. I knew I wanted it to be ultra feminine.

Edward stopped me where I was, unbuttoned the flannel shirt I was wearing and pulled it off of my shoulders. He held the front closed, just above my bust line. He stepped back a little, his eyes tracing over my now bare shoulders. A smile spread slowly across his face.

"I'm going to say that you can definitely pull off a strapless gown," he said, winking at me. I bit my lip and Edward growled at me. He leaned in and licked from my left shoulder, all the way along my collarbone, and then up my neck. He ended his path with a nip on my earlobe. He pulled back and smiled at me. "You are going to look like an angel." He whispered. "I can't wait."


	40. Chapter 39  The Dress

**A/N - Thank you all so much for reading! I hope everyone is having a great weekend so far! Enjoy!**

Chapter 39 - The Dress

**EPOV**

I loved my life. I had a beautiful fiancé and she was going to buy her wedding dress today. I might have been more excited about it than her, which was saying a lot because she was literally bursting with energy today. Her buying the dress made the wedding seem real. This was really happening.

We already had an incredible life. I felt so complete with her here with me. And when she got up in the morning to help with the horses, it was like the cherry on top of a perfect existence. I just loved being with her, spending time with her, hearing what she had to say. She had the most amazing opinions on things. And she was so positive, accepting and caring and always had more love to give.

I would never figure out what I did to deserve a woman this perfect to literally walk into my life. But, I did something right. And the best part was that she needed me, too. She needed love and support and reassurance, too. And I would be there to give it to her. Forever. She already knew she could have everything I could give her. It never felt like enough, but Bella was happy and that was all I could ever ask for.

After Bella and I finished with the morning chores, we came in the house, fed the dog, then went upstairs to shower together. I washed her beautiful long hair for her, and smiled because I would be doing that for the rest of my life.

After we dried off, and Bella combed out her hair, putting something that smelled really nice in it, I carried her to our bed. She had told me this morning that she would give me something to think about all day before I left to work on Em's ranch. But, I decided, that I was going give her something to think about, instead.

I pulled off our towels making her laugh. "What are you doing?" she giggled. "My hair is wet."

I laughed. "You can't make love to me with wet hair?" I teased, rubbing my hand up and down on her hip, one of my favourite parts of her body. I would never, ever tire of the crazy things she said. She just made me smile and that's what I had been missing in my life.

"I don't want to get the sheets wet," she said, as it was the most rational comment in the world.

"Okay." I said, getting off the bed and standing beside it.

"Wait, where are you going?" she laughed, getting up on her knees, facing me.

I chuckled, and then opened my arms. "Come here, little lady," I said, with my best stereotypical cowboy voice. I sounded stupid, but Bella laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her bum and lifted her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" she giggled as I carried her out of the bedroom.

"To the guest room," I told her. "It seems crazy to have two beds and not use them both." I set her down on the bed and crawled in beside her.

"Okay, I'm all for having fun right now, but leave my neck, shoulders and arms free of any hickeys," she warned. "I need to look graceful, even though I'm not."

I laughed. "Deal, so the rest of this sexy and _graceful_ body is fair game?"

"Go wild," she said, winking at me. And so I did. I may have a left a mark or two on the insides of her thighs and one on her hip, but her beautiful arms, neck and shoulders were free of evidence that I had my way with her.

She rolled me over and straddled my hips, looking down at my face. "I love you, Edward," she breathed, before leaning over me and lick my tattoo. "I can't wait to be your wife."

**BPOV**

I was such a lucky woman. Edward was so deliriously sexy, I could hardly stand it. He left me something to remember him by when I went to the city this afternoon. I had a few little redish purple marks on my body from my cowboy. I knew he liked to kiss my neck, but I was not risking that on a day I had to go into a classy dress shop.

When Edward finally let me off the bed, I finished getting ready, wearing my hair in soft curls. I pulled on a strapless bra, a flowy white blouse and a pink skirt. I wanted to look and feel like a bride to be.

I smelled breakfast cooking and I loved that Edward cooked for us, without being asked. I bounced down the stairs and Edward was just setting the plates on the table. I smiled when I saw that he had made a ham steak. "What?" he asked smiling, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Nothing," I giggled.

"Bella, tell me," he said, going back over to the stove. I looked him up and down and smiled. He was wearing an old pair of torn up jeans, that hugged his bum in a delicious way, and a black and white plaid shirt, tucked in and done up three quarters of the way. I might have bit my lip.

"Sunshine," Edward called, making my eyes snap up to meet his. He was smirking at me.

I walked up behind him pressing my chest into his back, and sliding my hands into his front pockets. I kissed his back. "I just think it's cute that you always make ham for breakfast, that's all," I said.

Edward chuckled. "It's easy to make," He chuckled. "And it's filling. I don't get hungry until lunch."

"Okay," I giggled. "You don't have to defend it. I just think it's cute, that's all."

"Alright, girly. Get those hands out of my pockets," he laughed. "Our breakfast is ready." Edward brought the ham and toast over to the table and I cut a little piece off of the ham steak for myself. "That's all you're going to eat?" he asked.

"Baby, I've got to squeeze into wedding dresses this afternoon," I said, nibbling on a slice of toast.

"No you don't," he said. "You buy a dress that fits you. I love those sexy, curvy hips, sunshine. Eat." I smiled at him. It was amazing to find a man that loved me, not in spite of my faults, but who didn't even see any faults in my body to begin with. I loved him so much.

We finished our breakfast and I packed a half dozen muffins in a paper bag for the boys, before I walked Edward and Seth to the door. Edward grabbed his wallet and opened it up. "Take my credit card," he said, pulling out a Visa card and passing it to me. "Buy what makes you happy, okay?"

"Within budget," I added.

Edward leaned in to press a hard kiss to my lips. "Whatever makes you happy," he repeated, winking at me. "Oh, and I'm taking your car to Em's," he said. "I would feel better with you driving the truck on the highway."

"Okay. I love you, cowboy," I said against his lips. "Be careful, today."

"I will, sunshine. And I love you, too," he said, smiling at me. "Have fun this afternoon."

I waved at him from the porch, before going back in the house. I decided to be a little domestic and I put in a load of laundry. I went into the kitchen and whipped up a batch of peanut butter cookies for when Edward got home. With the first batch in, I put a load of jeans in the washer, before finishing the cookies.

I pulled out Edward's phonebook and looked up Pastor Weber's number. Edward and I had talked about having him over on Friday afternoon, so we had the home turf advantage, as they say. I knew Edward would feel better here at home when the minister talked to us about marriage.

I was happy when the pastor's wife, Karen, picked up the phone. She was sweet and told me that Friday at noon would be fine for our appointment. "Actually," I asked her, "Would you like to come, as well? I mean, it would be more casual and I think it would make us a lot more comfortable. Not so official, you know?"

Karen agreed to come with her husband and I was so excited. Edward and I could get through anything, together. I knew he was nervous about this pre marriage counselling session, but the man had a faced a grizzly bear for me the day before. I was confident that he could get through this.

I called my mom to get the name of the restaurant, and then I phoned Jess to let her know where to meet us. For having nothing to do this morning, I sure ended up being busy.

I tidied up the house until ten minutes to eleven, before grabbing my purse and heading out to Edward's truck. I drove over to Rosie's place, and smiled when I saw her waiting on the porch for me. She was wearing a pretty floral dress and had a light sweater over top. She hopped up in the truck, and she looked so happy.

"So, are you excited?" she asked me, as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I am," I said, smiling at her. "I think Edward is pretty excited about the dress."

Rosie laughed. "I'll bet he is. That boy is so love with you."

I smiled. I knew Edward loved me, but it was always nice to hear how obvious it was to our friends. I looked out at the ranch and I could see a huge cattle liner and the guys standing on the side of the fence. My boy was so sexy working out here. He was just so rugged. Rosie was looking out at the ranch, too, in all likelihood, thinking the same thing about Em, as I was about Edward.

"Is Em happy to get the cattle sold?" I asked her, as we drove down the highway.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "He works a lot, so once the cattle are sold, I notice that he is so much more relaxed. He loves taking people out hunting, so that's almost not like work for him, so I'm going to have a happy hubby for the next six months."

I smiled at her. "I can't wait to have my own hubby," I said, making us both giggle.

"Soon, Bella," she laughed, reaching over to squeeze my hand.

On the ride into town Rosie told me about winter out here in the country. She explained how much snow fell, and oftentimes, she and Em just stayed snowed in the house. I loved the sound of that. I couldn't wait for hours and hours of nothing but Edward keeping me warm on a cold and snowy winter day.

We pulled up to the restaurant just before noon. Jess ran over to us, apparently just having parked. She looked cute in a black skirt and blazer with a bright blue tank. She pulled us both into hugs. "I am so excited, Bella," she said, taking my hand as we walked into the restaurant.

We met my mom inside and she greeted us all with hugs. I reintroduced my mom to Jessica. They had met once or twice over the years I had been in university, but never for very long. We were seated at a booth in the center of the restaurant.

After we ordered our pasta dishes, or sandwiches, my mom got this crazy look in her eye that I had never seen before. She looked really excited. "So girls, let's talk dresses," she said, and I giggled. It was nice having such an amazing support system here with me. I really did feel so fortunate.

"Okay, well I want something strapless," I said, smiling, remembering how Edward had unbuttoned my flannel shirt and pulled it off of my shoulders this morning.

"Alright, that's a start," my mom said, smiling. "Any other ideas?"

"Well, I was running ideas past Edward this morning, and when I asked if he would prefer sleek or poufy, he said somewhere in between," I told them.

"That's easy," Jess said. Just get a dress with a tight bodice, and a flowy skirt."

"Oh, and I think I'd like something with a corseted back, or lots of buttons," I added and immediately blushed as I said it.

"What did Edward say, now?" Jess laughed.

"Okay, mom, just pretend you're one of the girls for a minute," I said, and she giggled and nodded her head. I couldn't believe I was about to say this in front of my mom. "Edward said that he wanted me to wear something that I needed his help to get out of."

"Sexy," Jess laughed.

"It is sexy, but it's also really sweet, Bella," Rosie added smiling. "Your wedding night is a very special moment for the two of you and the fact that he wants to spend time slowly undressing you, shows how much he truly loves and cherishes you."

I teared up right away, and excused myself to the bathroom. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Edward's cell phone. He picked up on the first ring. "Hi, sunshine," he said, and I could actually hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi, cowboy," I said, sniffling a little.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, sounding panicked.

"Nothing. Rosie just said something really sweet about how much you love me, and it made cry," I explained. "And I just needed to hear your voice." I felt sort of stupid for calling him and making him worry.

"Okay," he chuckled, sounding relieved. "We're going to have to have tissue boxes strategically placed around the church and barn on our wedding day, aren't we?" he teased and it made me laugh.

"I think so," I said, smiling. "How's your day going?"

"Good. Things are running smoothly, and Em and I are just eating the muffins you sent over while we wait for the next truck to get here," he said. It made me smile to hear about the guys working together. "Have you tried anything on yet, or are you still at the restaurant?"

"We haven't even got our food, yet," I giggled, and Edward laughed.

"And already the tears are flowing, huh?" he teased.

"Yeah," I said. "What can I say, I'm in love."

"Aw, my sweet girl," he said. "Try to have a good time, and you can tell me all about it when you get home, okay? I love you."

"Okay. I love you, too, cowboy," I said, smiling as I hung up. I wiped my eyes, before heading back out into the restaurant to join the girls.

Rosie smiled at me and reached across the table to squeeze my hand. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think it's just going to be an emotional day for me," I said. "I called Edward," I admitted, and the girls responded with a chorus of aw's.

As we ate lunch, we filled my mom in on all the little wedding details we had already decided on, like the colours, location and the cowboy boots. I might have blushed again, thinking of how Edward said he wanted me in nothing but my white fringed cowboy boots in bed on our wedding night, but there was no way I was sharing that little detail with anyone.

I had an amazing time, and I loved that my mom felt so comfortable with my friends. She seemed like a different person than she did a few short weeks ago on my birthday. It seemed that this wedding had really brought her and I together, which was amazing considering I had fears it would drive us further apart.

After dinner, we all went to my mom's car. She thought it would be more fun for us all to drive together. Either that, or she was embarrassed of Edward's big rusty farm truck. But, I didn't mind. This was a girls day.

We drove up to the first shop, Ribbons and Bows. I raised my eyebrows. The windows were draped in lace and satin and there were four dresses in the window display. It looked overwhelming. My mom reached over and squeezed my hand. I smiled at her. Shopping for wedding dresses was a huge deal, and I was happy my mom was here to share that with me.

We all walked in and were greeted by a heavyset woman with her hair pulled up in a bun. She was is a sage green suit, and had a huge smile on her face. "Welcome ladies. How can I help you all today?" she said, coming over to shake all of our hands. "My name is Sue, and I'll be your consultant today."

"Well, we're here for a wedding dress," my mom told her. "My daughter's getting married." She wrapped her arm around my waist and I smiled.

"When's the big day?" Sue asked, leading us over to a mint green seating area. There was a large three way mirror set up facing the sofas and there was a small round platform in front of the mirror.

"December 5th," I said, as we sat down.

"Of this year?" Sue asked, looking surprised, sitting in a small accent chair beside us.

"Yeah," I answered. "Is that going to be a problem?" I was suddenly really nervous that we wouldn't have enough time to get a wedding dress in.

Sue bit her lip, then smiled. "No, sweetheart. We'll get you in a pretty dress for the big day. Can I ask your budget?"

"About $1500," I said.

Sue pulled a little notebook out of her jacket pocket and started taking notes. She asked about style preferences, and I told her basically what I had in mind.

"Excuse me, Sue," my mom said. "You can add an extra thousand dollars to that total if that's what it takes to get her a dress that she wants." I turned and pulled my mom into a tight hug. I teared up again, Sue passed us tissues.

"Thank you, mom," I whispered.

"Your dad and I wanted to help out," she said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay, let me pull some dresses that match your wish list," Sue said, getting up. "Help yourselves to some juice, water or tea," she told us, before bustling to the back. She came back quickly and took my hand, leading me to the back. I looked over my shoulder and my mom and bridesmaids smiled at me in encouragement.

I walked into a large fitting room and I saw a gorgeous white dress hanging on the wall. I stripped to my bra and panties and Sue helped me pull on the dress. I noticed her smiling when she saw one on my hickeys. I flushed a little. I didn't think that anyone would see me in this state of undress.

"So, tell me about the lucky man in your life?" Sue asked, zipping me up in the back.

I smiled. "His name is Edward. We live on a wheat farm about an hour out of town," I told her. "He works so hard. He's passionate and supportive and he just showers me with so much love." I giggled. "Oh, and he's gorgeous."

"Well, he sounds amazing," Sue said, smiling, as she tied a beautiful, burgundy satin ribbon around my waist. "Come on. Let's show the girls." She led me out to the sitting area and I stepped up on the platform.

"Oh, Bella," Rosie said, smiling. "You look beautiful."

I looked in the mirror at the dress. It was strapless, like I wanted. The fabric was mesh like; it was flirty and fun. I liked the touch of colour, but when I looked at it, it felt like summer. It would have been a beautiful summer wedding dress for the farm, but I had to think of a winter wedding.

I turned around. "It's not right," I said. "I mean it's pretty, but this isn't what I want." Jess nodded at me, seemingly agreeing with me.

"That's alright, Bella. You tell me what you would change about this dress to make it perfect." Sue said, smiling at me. I really liked her. She was incredibly supportive.

"Um, I think I want something that looks more elegant, and warmer?" I shook my head. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"That's alright, Bella," she said, taking my hand and leading me to the back. "I've got something in mind."

I tried on another dress. This one was gorgeous, and had a pretty lace appliqué over the entire dress. What I didn't like about it, was that it was formfitting from the top until about mid thigh, and then it flared out. I felt insecure in it.

"It makes my hips look big," I said, looking at Jess, because I knew she would be honest with me.

"It showcases them, Bella," she said. "And Edward loves your hips. A lot," she said giggling. I shook my head at her.

"Well, he's the only one, and he told me that I need to feel like a princess," I defended.

"Okay, honey. Come with me," Sue said, taking my hand. "I have just the thing."

She took my back in the change room, and helped me out of the dress. Sue left for a minute to get the dress, so I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a picture of myself in my bra and panties for Edward. I wrote a quick note underneath. '_No luck so far, cowboy. How about I just wear this?_'

Edward texted me right back. '_Jesus, Bella. Get the hell home, and I'll show you what I think of that outfit._' I had to laugh. I loved my man.

I heard Sue open the door, so I set my phone down. She hung the gown up on the hook, and unzipped the bag. I gasped when I saw it. It was absolutely perfect. I knew without a doubt that this was my wedding dress.


	41. Chapter 40  Showing and Telling

**A/N - Thank you all so much for reading. I've decided to try something new. I started a blog. On my blog, I'm posting pictures of things that inspire this fan fiction. You'll find pictures of Bella's wedding dress and the church so far. I plan to expand on this, as well. My blog can be found at twireader81(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Enjoy!**

Chapter 40 - Showing and Telling

**BPOV**

As I looked at the gown, tears formed in my eyes. I was going to be getting married in this dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and the bust was covered in crystals. It looked like it would be fitted to the waist, then it opened into a full a-line skirt. But my favourite part was that it was gathered along one side. It was long and swept the floor. The fabric was a soft satin and had that warm, rich feeling I wanted for the winter wedding.

"This is perfect," I said to Sue, the dress consultant. "It is absolutely beautiful."

Sue laughed. "You haven't even tried it on sweetheart," she said, lifting it off the hanger.

When she turned the dress, I saw the corseted back, and bit my lip. Edward would have fun with that. I couldn't wait until he was pulling on the ribbons, slowly freeing me from the gown on our wedding night.

I stepped into the dress, and I held it up as Sue tightened the corset in the back. In this dress, I felt like a bride. I felt like Mrs. Edward Cullen. Sue stepped back so I could look in the mirror. "This is the one," I told her.

"Okay, let's go show the girls," she said, taking my hand and leading me out to the front. I loved the swishing sound it made when I walked.

Rosie gasped, my mom started crying and Jess had a huge smile on her face when they saw the dress. It made me laugh. They all had different reactions, but they were all perfect and told me everything I needed to know. They loved the dress, too.

I stepped up on the platform and smiled through my tears. "This is my dress," I said.

"Do you feel like a princess?" Jess asked me, getting up to look at the details on the dress.

"I do," I said, before laughing. "And look at the back," I said, before turning around. All the girls laughed.

"And that part is for Edward," Rosie giggled. "It's beautiful, Bella."

"I love it, Isabella," my mom said, getting up to kiss my cheek. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, girls. Thank you for being here. It means so much to me," I said, wiping my eyes.

Sue crouched down to my feet. "I want to take the hem up about an inch, but other than that, Bella, this dress fits you like a dream. It was made for you."

I smiled. "Thank you so much. It feels perfect."

I honestly didn't want to take it off, but after Jess snapped a picture of me in it, I reluctantly went back to the change room, and Sue helped me take it off. I got redressed, and came back out to rejoin the girls. They were flipping through a catalogue on the table, so I came to sit by Jessie.

"Look Bella. They have a dress that looks exactly like the bridesmaids dresses we picked out," she said, excitedly.

"Oh, that's awesome," I said. "Do you want to try it on?"

Sue smiled at our excitement. "I've got two of them, if both ladies would like to put it on?"

I looked at Rosie and Jess. "Come on, girls. Let's see those hot bodies," I teased, making them laugh. Rosie and Jess got up and followed Sue to the dressing rooms.

My mom wrapped her arm around me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. "Can you believe I found a dress on the first day, at the first store?" I asked, turning my head and looking up at her.

She smiled. "No, actually. That was really lucky. And I know better than to ask you if you want to check somewhere else before you buy this one. You've always know what you wanted, and went for it."

I laughed. "That's true."

Rosie and Jess walked out in the strapless burgundy gowns. They looked beautiful. "Well, what do you think, girl?" Jess asked, twirling around. "Think Mike will go crazy for me?"

I laughed. "Definitely. What about you, Rosie?"

She smiled. "Well, it fits. My boobs have already started to balloon out, so hopefully I'm not falling out of it by the time you get married," she laughed.

"Oh, Em will be fine with that," I giggled, and she laughed, shaking her head. She knew I was right.

So we all agreed that we had picked out some beautiful dresses, and I think we were all getting anxious to get home to our boys. We went to Sue's desk and filled out all the paperwork. She said she would have everything altered in two weeks for me. I was so happy that she was hurrying for me. I knew that Edward and I were rushing this wedding, and I was so glad that we were able to have everything we would have had even if we waited a year.

All three dresses and the alterations only came to eighteen hundred dollars. I was so excited. I paid for it with Edward's credit card, before we walked out back to the car. My mom drove us back to the parking lot at the restaurant, so Rosie and I could get Edward's truck, and Jess could get her car.

I gave Jess a big hug, and she promised to call me soon. My mom reached in her purse and passed me a white envelope. "Bella, I'm happy that your dress was in your price range, but I still want you to have the money," she said.

"Oh, mom," I said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. And if you don't need it for the wedding, save it for the honeymoon. And if you don't need it for that, buy yourself a new wardrobe for your trip to the States," she said. "But, your dad and I want you to have this."

"Thank you, mom," I cried, wiping my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," she said.

Rosie and I got back in the truck, and headed back home. It had been a long day without my cowboy, and I just wanted to be in his strong arms, again.

As we drove home, I asked Rosie about the pregnancy. "So you're at two and half months?" I asked, looking over at her, as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I've done so much reading on pregnancy. And it's true, in the third month, your boobs do start getting fuller. But, the crazy thing is that they're more tender, so as much as Emmett is enjoying the view, he doesn't get to touch."

I laughed with her. "I can't wait to experience pregnancy, Rosie," I told her smiling. "And I know Edward wants that, too."

"You guys are going to be beautiful parents," Rosie said, smiling.

"Thank you so much," I told her. "I can't wait to meet your baby."

"He or she is going to be a very spoiled baby, that's for sure," Rosie giggled.

"I'm going to spoil your baby," I giggled. "We'll have to have a big baby shower." Rosie smiled, and I knew how much this baby meant to her and Em.

I dropped Rosie off at home and Em met her on the porch. It was nice to see him waiting for her on the porch for a change. I honked and waved at him, before pulling out and heading back home. I needed my boy.

I pulled in and parked by my car. I was so glad Edward was home. Seth was sleeping on the deck, but ran over to see me as I jumped out of the truck. I crouched down to kiss the top of his head and scratch him behind the ears.

"How's my sweet baby boy?" I said to him, as he licked my cheek, and I patted his shoulder. "Were you a good boy today for your daddy? Huh, Sethy? Did you take care of daddy for me?"

I heard Edward laugh, and I looked up. Edward was standing on the deck in a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. And he had bare feet. His hair was wet and he looked gorgeous. "Daddy's happy that mommy is home," he said, playing along, as he walked down the porch steps.

I stood up and Edward pulled me to his body in a tight hug. "I missed you, cowboy," I said, tipping my head up to kiss his lips.

"What, no more daddy?" he laughed. "I was starting to like that name."

"You're crazy, Edward," I giggled.

"You love it," he said, slipping his hand under my skirt to squeeze my bum. "Thank you for the naughty photo this afternoon, and the cookies on the table when I got home. They were delicious."

I laughed. "I just missed you, and I hoped you were missing me."

"Oh, I always miss you when you're not right here in my arms," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Come on in. I made you dinner."

"Oh, Edward. You cooked for me?" I asked, smiling at him, as he took my hand, and led me up the porch steps.

"Of course I did," he said, kissing the top of my head as he opened the screen door for me.

We walked in the kitchen and I smiled. The house smelled amazing. "Is that meatloaf?" I asked in disbelief.

Edward laughed. "I wanted to show you that I can cook more than ham," he said, pulling out my chair at the kitchen table for me.

"Aw, Edward. This is so sweet," I told him, looking at how he had set the table, too.

"Well, you deserve a nice meal," he said, walking over with a big pot. He scooped out a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes and put them on my plate. I started laughing. "What? Too much?" he asked, chuckling.

"No, cowboy. It's perfect," I said, smiling up at him. He brought over his meatloaf and sliced it up.

"Do you want the end slice?" Edward asked, leaning in to kiss my lips.

"No. You have it," I giggled. "You deserve it. This looks amazing."

Edward loaded up our plates and then sat across from me at the table. I lifted my feet up and set then on his leg. He reached under the table and set his big hand on my ankle, rubbing my skin with his thumb.

"Mm, Edward. This is delicious," I said, taking a huge bite. "That's it, you're going to stay at home from now on. Teach me how to use the tractor, or combine. I'll work this farm, if you keep cooking." Edward starting laughing, running his hand up and down my shin.

"I'll teach you anything you want," he chuckled. "And, I'll cook for you whenever you want, too, sunshine."

"You're a keeper. All that and handsome, too," I giggled.

"Okay, gorgeous girl," Edward said, winking at me. "Enough about me. I want to hear about your day. Did you find a pretty dress?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Maybe," I teased.

Edward chuckled. "That gorgeous smile is telling me that you did," he said, taking another bite of his dinner.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I told him. "And it was exactly what I wanted to spend."

Edward smiled. "I told you not to worry about the money, but I'm glad that you found something you love. Do I get a hint?"

"It's white," I laughed, and Edward pulled my toes, making me squeal. "It's satin and sleeveless, and I feel beautiful in it, Edward."

"You are beautiful, Bella," he said, seriously. "You could come down the aisle in a burlap sack, and I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you."

I laughed. "Well, this dress is far from that. It has sparkles right here," I said, running my fingers across my chest.

"Mm," Edward said, lifting my feet off of his lap. "Are you done?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes, Edward. This was an incredible supper. Thank you," I said, standing up with him. He set the dishes in the sink, before coming over to me and lifting me up. I giggled and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

He walked me over to the stairs, and starting jogging up to our room. "Shouldn't we put the food in the fridge?" I asked, groaning as he started to kiss my neck.

"In a minute," he said, tossing me on the bed. He pulled his t-shirt off and then yanked down his jeans. I bit my lip, as my eyes explored his body.

He smiled at me, before pulling off my skirt and panties. Both of our fingers frantically working on the buttons on my blouse. Edward leaned in and ran the tip of his nose along the top of my bra.

"I have been waiting hours to see this in person," he whispered.

His breath on my skin was hot, but made me shiver. Next, he ran the tip of his tongue along the same path. "I love you," he breathed, reaching behind me to undo my bra. He crawled up on the bed over top of me.

"Baby, you feel so good," I whispered.

"Tell me where the sparkles are," he asked, kissing my breasts. I gasped at the feeling of his lips on my skin. "Right here?" he asked.

"Uh, huh," I breathed.

"Here?" he asked, moving in between my breasts.

"Oh, god, Edward. Yes," I moaned, holding onto his shoulders. He started to kiss down to my stomach. "No sparkles there, I whispered. I felt Edward smile on my skin before moving back up to my breast.

"Well, Bella, I love this dress already," he said, kissing his way up my neck to my lips.

I buried my fingers in his hair, and held him close to me. "Can I tell you one more secret about the dress?" I asked, as he leaned in to suck on my earlobe.

"What's that, sunshine?" he whispered, as his hands caressed my sides.

"The back is held closed with ribbons, and you're going to have to untie me," I said, still breathing heavily from the attention he was paying me.

"Mm, Bella. This dress sounds amazing," he said, propping himself up on one arm to look down at my eyes. "I'm glad you found something you love so much."

I smiled at him. "It was a great afternoon, cowboy. I can't wait to show it to you."

**EPOV**

From what Bella was saying about her dress, I knew she was going to look phenomenal. Maybe I wasn't supposed to know the details of the dress, but Bella was so excited about it, and I loved that she wanted to share that with me.

It had been a long day without her, and I was happy to have her back home. When she called me crying at lunch, I was afraid she was having a disagreement with her mom. It scared the hell out me when she cried, but even more so when I wasn't with her to hold her in my arms.

But, I had her laughing by the end of the call, and that was all that mattered to me. As Em and I loaded the cattle in the trucks, I tried to stay focused, so no one got hurt, but my mind kept drifting to my beautiful girl. I couldn't wait to see her in a beautiful gown. I knew she was going to take my breath away.

And then, Bella had to send a photo to me in her bra and panties. She was so sexy, and I loved that she felt secure enough in her body to do things like that, now. I was proud of myself for the reassurance I given her. She was divine, and I was happy that she was seeing that, now.

All I had thought about for the last few hours, was getting Bella back in bed. But, I knew I would have to wait. And I didn't want to rush her, either. Picking out a wedding dress was an important moment for her, so I wanted her to take her time and enjoy it.

When I got home from Em's, I had a shower, and then came downstairs to make dinner for my fiancé. I wanted to spoil her. I knew she would be tired. She seemed happy with dinner, and I was just happy to be touching her again, looking at her shining eyes, and listening to her speak.

The house literally came alive with her in it. Even the dog wanted to sleep on the deck and wait for her. She had not just moved out to the farm. She didn't just live here. She was the life of this place, now. And even though I had lived out here my entire life, this house didn't feel like home without her in it.

After showering her with attention, we made love. There was nothing on earth that would ever feel this good. Bella and I moved together, as if choreographed. I responded to her body; to her sounds. And she made me feel so alive. She gave me a purpose. It was never just sex with Bella.

I rolled onto my back and Bella snuggled into my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and she had her hand on my chest, tracing her fingernails over my tattoo. We laid quietly, just enjoying being back together, again.

"My parents gave us a thousand dollars," Bella said, looking up at my face.

"Really?" I asked, looking down at her. "That was generous." I didn't really know what to think about that. My first reaction was that I was a little insulted. I wanted to take care of Bella. I could look after her, and I didn't need help from her parents.

But the minute I thought that, I knew I was being stupid, and I was embarrassed for even thinking it. I knew Bella's parents wanted to remain a part of her life, and I think that by giving her the money, they were in fact giving her support. And not just financial support, but emotional. They were giving her their blessing to marry me.

Bella ran her fingers through the hair on my chest. "What are you thinking?" she asked me. I smiled at her. She knew me so well.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am that your parents are supporting this marriage," I said, bringing my hand up to cover hers on my chest.

She kissed my hand. "I used your credit card to buy the dress," she said, making me smile. Bella knew my insecurities. Even though I didn't say it, Bella knew that I prided myself in the fact that I could take care of her.

"Thank you," I told her, leaning down to kiss her lips. "What are you going to use the money for?"

"I don't know," she said. "My mom said that if we didn't need it for the wedding, we could use it for the honeymoon, or the trip to North Carolina."

"They gave it to you for the wedding, though, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said sitting up, and wrapping the blankets around her body.

"Then you should spend it on the wedding," I told her. "They wanted to help you out, show you that they love you. I think this is their way of being a part of your life."

"Like maybe I could buy my wedding boots?" she asked, scrunching her nose in a cute way, making me laugh.

"Ah, the wedding boots," I chuckled. "I'm all for that idea."

She slapped my chest, laughing with me. "It's all about the sex with you, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "No, Bella. It's not," I told her truthfully. "I love you. Having sex, making love to you, is how I can show you that."

She smiled, even though her chin was quivering a little. She looked up and blinked her eyes, wiping her cheeks where a couple tears slipped out. I reached up and rubbed her arm, making her smile at me. I knew she was emotional today, so I just let her cry.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered, straddling my hips. "Let me show you how much."


	42. Chapter 41  Sleep

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate the favourites, alerts and reviews for this story! Until next week, Enjoy!**

Chapter 41 - Sleep

**BPOV**

I had a man that loved me and I had a dress to marry him in. What else could a woman ask for? I was so happy, and my life felt so complete. I looked over at Edward and lightly ran my fingertips over his chest. It was after midnight and Edward and I had already gone out to put the horses back in their stalls, washed the dishes and had nice long, hot bath together.

I knew Edward was tired. He worked all day loading cattle into liners and had three more days of the same coming this week. He amazed me, though. Instead of just coming home and laying down, like I would have expected, he made me dinner. And after that, we made love. I didn't know how he did it, but I was worried that he as going to burn himself out.

We had gone to bed at around ten o'clock, and Edward was out in minutes. I was too excited about how well the day had gone, and just about life. I couldn't make myself sleep, my mind was racing. So, I just watched Edward sleep. He was so beautiful. I loved that I had this time, these last two hours, to just look at him.

I still couldn't believe that he was real; that I was lucky enough to have found a man this perfect for me. And not only did I fall for him instantly, but he returned those feelings. And here we were, less than two months later. We were engaged and planning a wedding. But not just a wedding, our marriage, our future. And it looked so bright.

I smiled as I looked at Edward's face. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing slowly and deeply. I watched his chest slowly rise and fall. He only had the blankets pulled up to his waist, so I could see his strong, muscular chest. He did so much physical work out here on the farm, and at Em's ranch, that his body was in perfect shape. He had beautiful muscle definition.

And his tattoos. Oh, the tattoos. They decorated his skin and made his body even more of a work of art. The ink was a part of his skin, now, a part of who he was. And I think Edward took that quite literally. He only tattooed things on his body that meant something to him. And I was happy to have a place on his body, now. He literally put my image into his skin. I would be with him forever. I was a part of him, now, and the idea absolutely thrilled me.

Even though I was laying right beside him, with my naked body pressed into his side, my leg tossed over his thigh, my head on his shoulder, I couldn't help but reach out and touch his skin. My fingertips burned in anticipation to touch him. No matter close I was to him, it was never close enough.

As I moved my fingers over his chest, gently through the light coloured hair on his chest, I remembered the first time I laid my eyes on him. I recall being incredibly attracted to the hair on his chest. I didn't really know why. The best thing I could figure out, was that it made him more manly, more rugged. He didn't have a lot of hair on his body, but it was enough to be a complete turn on. Men like Edward, that worked hard from sun up to sun down, didn't have time for manscaping. He was a real man and it was an incredibly sexually alluring feature.

I worried that I would wake him up. I knew he needed his sleep, but I just couldn't help myself. And my fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own. They started over his left pec. My index finger gently traced circles around his nipple, hardened from the cool fall air.

My eyes darted from my finger's path, to his face. I didn't want him to wake up, but I didn't want to stop touching him, either. His dark eyebrows furrowed a little, so I stopped my finger, and his face smoothed back out, nice and even. My fingers slowly ventured down.

Reaching across his body, I traced his ribs, before moving over his abs. He had such incredible abs. They weren't bulgy and over built, but they were toned nicely. They had definition. It took a great deal of will power not to bring my face to his body and lick his skin. So, my fingers continued their work, tracing the ridges in between his muscles. I circled his belly button, before moving up the right side of his body.

I flattened my hand and ran my fingers through the hair on his chest. I moved my palm over his heart and revelled in his strong and steady heartbeat. It was almost hypnotizing. I found it incredibly relaxing and I could have fallen asleep to the feeling of his pulse.

But, I wasn't finished looking at him, yet. I didn't want to sleep, because, selfishly, I knew in the morning, Edward would get up, feed the horses, eat and then leave me. He had to work and I understood that. I loved his tireless dedication to his farm, his friends and just his life in general.

So, now, while I had the chance, I wanted to be near him, touch him, study him. I wanted to know his body inside and out. I wanted to be able to picture every inch of his body, even when he wasn't right here beside me.

Edward could do it. He knew me. He must have had a photographic memory, because he could draw my face, every angle, every detail from memory. I knew I couldn't draw, and I would never be able to capture his likeness on paper, but I wanted to be able to hold in mind, the image of what he looked like right now. I wanted to be able to close my eyes and see him as if he was right there.

As my fingers touched his flesh, I wanted them to memorize how his body felt against my skin. I was trying to absorb every detail of his perfect body. Edward was mine. He had willingly given himself to me, and I was grateful and thankful for his gift. I would never receive anything in my life that I would love more than this man sleeping beside me. And I didn't know what I could do, or what I could give him to show him how much I appreciated him. So, I gave him all I could: myself. He not only had my body, he had my mind and my soul and my love. And he had them forever.

My fingers slowly moved up to his shoulders and traced the warm strong curves of his muscles. I loved his shoulders. They were so strong. They were really a perfect representation of Edward as a whole, and I was thrilled that an image of my face now graced one of these works of art.

And I knew that I should have stopped there, and let him sleep, but my fingers betrayed all sense of judgement. I swept my fingertips across his collarbone and ever so softly, moved them up his neck. I moved over his adams apple and then up and over his chin. He must have shaved just before I got home from dress shopping, because his skin was fairly smooth.

I moved my fingers over his jaw line. He had a beautifully angular jaw. I wanted to bite it. His jaw was strong like the rest of his body, it made his face look masculine and just plain sexy.

My eyes found his pretty lips, again. They were so soft and full. They had always amazed me, because while the rest of his body was firm and hard and strong, his lips were almost feminine. I would never tell him that, because a tough and rugged country boy like Edward would take offence to it. But it was true. They were delicate and soft.

In a way, his lips spoke directly of his soul. He acted tough and strong, but he was always alone. He sought love and tenderness all his life and I hoped that he had found that in me. Edward's heart was pure and good, and he was truly a good man that had so much love to give and share with the world.

My fingers moved over his lips. I started on the bottom lip, starting at the left side, moving over the fullest part to the corner of his mouth closest to me. I moved to his top lip, tracing over the bow. His tongue peeked out, and I moved my finger. I delicately traced the little divet above his lips. He was so perfect.

Edward opened his eyes, groaning, as he rolled over to face me. His eyes met mine and he smiled. "What are you doing up?" he whispered, rubbing my arm softly.

"Can't sleep," I admitted. "I was distracted by your gorgeous body."

Edward chuckled at that and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Come here," he said, his voice sounding rough. He pulled my body closer to his, so my head was resting on his chest, tucked under his chin. He held my body to his with his strong arms. I felt so warm and safe and loved.

"How's that?" he asked, gently caressing the bare skin of my back. I hummed in agreement, before pressing a soft kiss to his chest. "I love you," he whispered, as I finally closed my eyes.

The next three days passed by quickly. Each day, eerily similar to the one before. Edward and got up and did the chores together. We ate breakfast together before he left to work on the ranch. I worked on my presentation all morning, and slept in the afternoon. Then I got up to make dinner for Edward.

He would get home, shower and then we ate together, before going upstairs to make love to each other after a long day apart. We would shower and change before bringing in the horses. We took a nice walk around the outside of the house, enjoying the fall air, before coming in to go to bed.

Each night was like the one before. I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing with everything I needed to do each day. I was so tired from staying up at night, I needed to sleep in the afternoon. And those naps only made me more awake, come nightfall. It really wasn't like me. I never slept in the afternoon. I wasn't one of those people that liked a good power nap.

Thursday night, the routine was made better by the fact that Edward was done his work on the ranch with Em. All the cows had been sold and loaded in the liners. Six months of work for Em was finished and I was going to have my Edward home with me for the rest of the fall and winter.

I was excited about that, and of course, it kept me up. That night, I watched Edward as he slept, again. It was so easy for him to sleep because he worked so hard each day. The physical work wore him out and he needed to recharge. I was envious of that, and a little worried about the pattern that had shown up in my life this week.

But this night was different from the rest. When Edward woke up at midnight, he didn't pull me close to his chest, holding me until I fell asleep. This time, he sat up against the headboard, leaned over to turn on the lamp and pulled me onto his lap.

He ran his hand down the length of my hair until it came to rest on my hip. "What's going on?" he asked, softly.

"Nothing," I told him, it was a lie, but it was the truth. I didn't know, really, how to explain what I felt. Nothing had happened to cause me sleepless nights. I didn't really know why things had changed, but they had.

"I don't believe you," Edward said. "You haven't been sleeping all week. And then when I get home, you seem almost like a zombie. Like you just woke up. You're not frisky and energetic, like you usually are." He sighed. "I'm worried about you."

To know that I had worried Edward, that he noticed that something was going on with me, brought tears to my eyes. I had tried so hard to act normal, and it was all in vane. I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to hold my tears back, but they came in spite of all my efforts.

"Shh," Edward whispered, rubbing the small of my back.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, and he moved his legs a little, making us more comfortable.

"For crying," I admitted. "And making you worry."

"You can cry, Bella," he said, sweetly. "Just tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't know," I told him. "I just haven't been able to sleep all week, and I end up crashing all afternoon on the couch. I just can't seem to shut my mind off, but I'm so tired."

Edward leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "It sounds like insomnia. It can be caused by stress," Edward said. "I usually get like that around seeding time and the harvest. There's just a lot to think about."

"But, I don't feel that stressed," I said, wiping my eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, rubbing my back. "But, you've got the wedding, your paper, the presentation in the States. It's a lot to think about. And you might not be stressed. Maybe it's just excitement."

I kissed his lips, again, before sitting back to look in his eyes. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "I'm really excited about marrying you," I said, smiling when he did.

"I am, too, sunshine," he said. "And I know I've been busy and haven't been home a lot this week, but don't feel like you can't talk to me, okay? You are the most important part of my life. If you need to talk to me, I will always make time for you."

"Thank you, cowboy," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want a hot bath, or do you need me to rub your shoulders?" Edward asked, kissing the top of my head.

"No," I said, kissing his neck. "Will you just hold me? I slept pretty well on Monday night when you held me to your chest."

"Of course, Bella," he said. He leaned over to turn off the lamp and we slid back down to lay on the bed. Edward pulled the blanket up over our shoulders and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Just sleep in tomorrow morning, okay? I'll feed the horses."

"No, Edward. I love spending that time with you," I objected.

"Bella, we have forever, together," Edward said. "Just take this one morning for yourself. We have the minister coming over for lunch tomorrow, and I sort of wanted to take you on a date tomorrow night."

"Really?" I said, looking up at his face. "Oh, Edward. I'm so excited." I couldn't believe he had planned a date night for us. I loved his romantic side.

"Uh, oh," Edward teased, rubbing my back. "I didn't mean to make you even more excited."

I laughed. "Shut up."

He leaning in to kiss my lips. "I'm teasing," he said. "I just wanted to do something nice for us. Just the two of us. Maybe get some dinner, see a movie. Do something completely normal. We haven't really had a date yet, and I figured, maybe we should do that before we got married."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess we should go out on a date before we get married."

Edward chuckled. "There will be lots of dates, sunshine. This is just the beginning." I smiled and I snuggled my face into his chest.

**EPOV**

I hated that Bella wasn't sleeping. I had my suspicions earlier in the week, but Thursday I knew it for a fact. I was so tired, but I tried really hard to stay up and check if she was sleeping, but I crashed. I woke up, though after a couple hours and caught her wide awake, again.

I wasn't some crazy controlling fiancé that told his girl when she could sleep and when she had to be awake. I just noticed a trend and I was worried about her. I loved this girl more than anything on earth, so if she was upset or stressed out, I wanted to help her.

When she told me that nothing was wrong, I called her out on it. I wasn't going to let her suffer alone. But after listening to her describe her symptoms, I knew right away that her problem was insomnia. I had suffered with that for years. Running a farm was stressful. And before I handled the farm alone, I would say that living with my parents was pretty damn stressful, too.

But after talking everything out with Bella, it seemed like she was just excited about everything going on in our lives. And her insomnia all started the day she got her wedding dress. So I guessed it made sense.

The only thing I wished, was that she would have talked to me about it. I hated to see her suffer alone. I was here for her now. I wanted to shoulder some her burdens. She didn't want me to worry, but I loved that I had someone to worry about, now.

Over the last couple of months, we had dealt with some intense emotions, dealing with a lot more drama than I was used to. But I honestly wouldn't trade it for anything. Bella made me feel alive. She made me smile, she made me laugh, she made me live.

I looked down at her pretty face. She had it pressed against my bare chest. Her eyelashes were still wet from her tears. I hated that she cried. I mean, I knew it was natural, and she was tired, but I hated it still. When she cried, I felt like crying. And I hated to cry. I wanted to be a strong, tough man for her. But my emotions were so tied to hers. We were connected on such a deep level.

I smiled. She was asleep. She looked so exhausted, and I was glad that she had finally stopped fighting it and just let go. I was going to spoil her. After today, I was done working until the spring. Aside from chores and maintenance on the farm, I was pretty much free for the next few months. I wanted to take care of her so she could focus on finishing her research for school.

I ran my fingers gently through her hair. She was so smart. Bella was the perfect package. She was gorgeous, shy but sexy, funny, and intelligent. I loved her so much. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks held a light flush. I gently caressed her face. She was so beautiful. I loved to watch her sleep, but I missed her pretty eyes.

But my favourite part of her face was her pouty lips. They were always a gorgeous dark pink colour, even when she didn't have any make up on. Her bottom lip was so full, and I could hardly keep myself from pressing a kiss to her lips. But she was finally resting and I didn't want to wake her.

I wanted to look at the rest of her body, but she was cuddled up so tightly against my body. I didn't want to disturb her. What I couldn't see, however, I could feel. Her buttery soft hands were holding onto my body, her full breasts were pressed to my stomach and her silky legs were tangled with mine.

I absolutely loved that Bella slept naked with me. I didn't know if that was normal of not, but I had always hated feeling restricted when I slept. I felt like I couldn't breathe with clothes on at night, and I could barely stand having a quilt on. One of favourite things about Bella was that she didn't only accept that about me, she quickly adapted to my sleeping style. I loved the feeling of her warm little body pressed to mine.

It was funny. As I laid here watching Bella sleep, I was suddenly wide awake. I had worked all day with Em on the ranch and I was physically exhausted. But, now I just wanted to take the time to stare at my beautiful girl. I was glad she was asleep instead of me, though.

I laid my head down, and pulled Bella even closer to me. She hummed in her sleep, and I smiled. In less than two short months, I would be married to this gorgeous creature. I shut my eyes and listened to Bella's slow and steady breaths.

I must have finally drifted off, because the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and saw the early morning light filtering into the room. I turned and looked at the clock. It was already seven in the morning. I never slept this late.

I looked down at Bella and she was still sound asleep, even snoring softly. Her hair was messy, she had pillow creases on her cheek and she looked adorable. I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before sliding out of bed.

I pulled on some jeans and a heavy, quilted, flannel jacket. There was frost in the air and these last few days I could feel winter coming. I ran down the stairs and was met with a wagging tail.

"Hey, Seth," I said, scratching his neck. "Let's go wake up the horses." Seth beat me to the front door, and I laughed at how much he loved doing the chores with me. I pulled my hat and boots on, before walking outside. I took a deep breath of the cold fall air. It made me smile. About a week until pheasant hunting season opened. I didn't go every year, but I would run it past Bella. Maybe she would like to go. It might be something fun that she could try. I loved showing her farm life, because she seemed to like learning about it.

I went out to feed and water the horses, taking them out to the pasture land. I hadn't ridden the horses since Sunday and I was itching to get on horseback again. Maybe Bella and I could go for a ride this weekend. It might be good for her to get out of the house and just enjoy the wind in her hair. I figured it would help her relax. I know that it always worked for me.

I came in the house and washed up at the kitchen sink. I fed the dog, and then put some bread in the toaster. I made up a tray for Bella, with some fruit, a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee and a couple of slices of toast. Breakfast in bed might make her smile.

I walked upstairs and smiled when I saw Bella still asleep. It was eight thirty in the morning. I set the tray on the bedside table, stripped my clothes off, and climbed back into bed with Bella.

When the mattress sunk in, Bella stretched her arms over her head, her breasts peaking over the blanket. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Good morning," she said, her voice a little scratchy.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Good morning. Did you sleep?" I asked, even though I knew she did.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Thank you for talking things out with me last night."

"Anytime, sunshine," I told her. And I meant it. I rolled over and pulled her close to me, our bodies flush. I brought my face down to her neck and place a couple of kisses to her warm skin. She giggled and it made me smile. My life was perfect.


	43. Chapter 42  Marriage Counselling

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! I just got home from the very trip Bella and Jess took at the beginning of this story. (Minus the tent and the Edward encounter, unfortunately.) I took some amazing photos along the way so you can see what Bella sees, and will post them soon. Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 42 - Marriage Counselling

**BPOV**

It was Friday morning. And I woke up to breakfast in bed from my gorgeous fiancé. He was naked, holding me close, and kissing my neck. It was an amazing way to wake up.

I had been having trouble sleeping all week, and I should have known better than to think that I could keep it from Edward. He noticed everything. He was so astute to any little change. I loved that he cared, but he didn't need to worry so much.

But, when I told him that, that it upset me that he was worried, he said that he was just happy to have someone to worry about. When Edward said things like that, it always broke my heart. It made me sad that he never had anyone to care about before me.

But it made me smile because we had to stop looking at the past. We had each other now. And a future was all about looking forward; moving ahead. Edward and I were going to have a beautiful life together. We already did, but I couldn't wait to make it official.

Today, we had our meeting with the pastor at lunch. I had been nervous for this meeting because I knew Edward was. But, this week, he seemed to be okay with it. He didn't seem nervous, and the only time he was at all upset, was when he was worried about me.

I was glad that he knew I loved him and I loved our life. He had nothing to worry about. When he found out about the counselling, he had admitted to me that he was afraid I would be convinced that this life wasn't for me; that the pastor would make me doubt Edward and our life together. I had reassured him that would never happen.

And I knew he believed me. He seemed so confident this week and was so supportive to me. He was being the rock in our relationship this week, and I loved that he was there for me. I knew I played that roll for him, too. Especially at the beginning of our relationship. Edward needed a lot of reassurance that I was happy with him.

But, now, with so much going on, and all the changes and events approaching in the coming months, I needed him. I was relying on his reassurance. And he never failed me. This week, even though he wasn't home for most of the day, he was there for me. And I would always love him for it.

I hadn't been able to sleep this week, and trying to keep it to myself, only made things worse for me. After Edward talked things out with me, things didn't seem so serious anymore. He just had a way with words. He understood me, and he knew what to say and do to make me feel better.

And this time, it was as simple as having him listen to me, and then hold me close. Just having someone be there for me, had made an incredible impact on my life and my confidence. Edward was truly a gift to me, and nothing would ever change how I felt about him.

Edward made me feel secure and loved. It was all anyone could ever ask for. When you think of what you want in the perfect mate, it's mutual love, respect and security. And I found that in Edward, but only so much more. I had happiness, perspective and a new purpose.

I was happy. My life was everything I didn't know I wanted. But I did. And now I had it. My world didn't revolve around Edward. He was my world.

After we fed each other the breakfast Edward had brought up to our room, we showered and got dressed for our lunch with Pastor Weber and his wife, Karen. But, I still hadn't had a chance to go shopping for appropriate church-type clothes.

I know last Sunday, I had been a anxious about wearing the dresses that I did have to church. Edward said it was fine, but he was A, a man, that appreciated a tighter, more form fitting dress, and B, he was my supportive fiancé, that wanted me to feel happy and comfortable.

So, again, I was faced with a dilemma on what to wear. Edward walked up behind me, both of us still naked, and gently ran his fingers up and down my bare sides.

"Bella, please be yourself. Please don't worry about your clothes. And please relax," he whispered in my ear, moving his hands from my sides to my stomach. "When you worry, I worry. And I know we have nothing to worry about."

I laughed. "Did that make sense?" I asked, looked over my shoulder at him.

He turned me around, and slapped my bum cheek, before leaning in to plant a very passionate kiss on my lips. I pulled back breathless and looked up into Edward's eyes. Just by looking at him, I knew what he wanted: me. Right now.

Edward and I had this uncontrollable passion and chemistry. We just worked for each other, and with each other. And, hey, sex was supposed to be relaxing. And apparently, that's what Edward wanted me to do. I supposed that this little intermission wouldn't solve my clothing woes, but a fun distraction was a fun distraction.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him, maybe a little harder than necessary, until he started walking backwards to the bed. He had a devilish smirk on his face, and it only served to turn me on, even more than I already was.

When his legs hit the bed, he sat down on the mattress. I straddled his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. There were definite benefits to walking around naked. Especially with Edward in the room.

And just when I thought his needs were sated, he stood up and walked with me over to the wall. His smirk was back, and as much as wanted to smile back, I couldn't think straight. Edward was insatiable. And I loved it.

Finally, we moved back to the bed, this time laying down. I was exhausted, but oh so relaxed.

I hummed. "Mm, Edward," I sighed. "What was I worried about, again?" I giggled, my eyes still closed.

Edward pressed a kiss to my lips. "I don't know," he laughed. "But, that my sweet girl, was amazing." He traced his fingers over my stomach. "See why you need to get your sleep?" he teased, making me laugh.

"Well, if we keep doing that, I don't think I'll have trouble sleeping. You wear me out, cowboy," I said, opening up my eyes to look into his gorgeous green eyes. "I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you, too."

We got finally got dressed, and I picked out a body hugging black dress, but threw on a maroon cardigan to cover myself a little more. Edward wore a clean pair of jeans a black polo shirt. He looked gorgeous.

I made grilled chicken salad for lunch. It had a summertime feel to it, and I knew it was October. But with mine and Edward's morning of extracurricular activities, I didn't have time to do anything fancy. Edward was happy with it, though, so that was all that mattered to me.

At quarter to twelve, Seth barked at the front door, so I knew the pastor and his wife were here. Edward got up off the kitchen chair and took my hand, leading me into the living room.

"Remember to just relax and be yourself," Edward said, smiling at me. I looked up in his eyes. He was trying to reassure me, but I knew what he said was for his own benefit as well. I squeezed his hand. I could be here for him, too.

Isaac, which he asked us to call him, and Karen, were both dressed in their Sunday best, and I was starting to think that this was their everyday wear. But, I quickly pushed my wardrobe insecurities to the back of my mind. I was who I was, and they were who they were. I could live with the difference.

We all shared a great lunch, and much to my surprise, conversation was kept quite light over the course of the meal. Basically, we just talked about ourselves. It was nice, and I could tell that Edward seemed at ease. He was even laughing and joking a little, which made me smile.

After we ate, I got up and cleared the table, before sitting back down beside Edward. He put his hand on my thigh, and that simple gesture anchored us both.

Isaac started by mentioning that we both seemed nervous. "I'm not judging you, or making assumptions," he said, holding his hands up. "I just thought that we might start by talking about your fears, or what exactly is making you nervous about pre-wedding counselling."

Edward looked at me, and I looked back at him. I was honestly surprised by his question. Isaac chuckled, and we both looked at him. "This isn't a trick question," he continued. "It's just that most couples that I counsel just see this as a formality. A little meeting with the pastor and they can get hitched. But, you two seem to have had the opposite reaction, and I'm just curious as to why you both reacted the way you did."

Edward cleared his throat and looked at me. "Well, to be honest, I have insecurities," he said, looking to Isaac, then right back at me. "Or, had, I should say."

"Okay, Edward," Isaac said, nodding his head. "Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"Well, Bella and I have already talked this through, but I worry that I'm inferior to other men. Like, Bella is so intelligent, so perfect, and for the longest time, I was afraid that she would realize that and leave me," Edward said.

I cleared my throat and got up from the table. I ran into the living room and grabbed the tissue box that I had on the coffee table, before walking back into the kitchen and sitting back down. I pulled a tissue from the box and pressed it to the corners of my eyes.

No matter how many times I heard Edward talk about feeling inferior, it still tore at my heart. He had no idea how incredible he really was.

Edward looked over at me, and gave me a reassuring smile. "But I don't think that anymore," Edward added, setting his hand on my thigh, again. "I know that Bella loves me for who I am, faults and all."

I set my hand on his and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you Edward," Isaac said, before turning to me. "Now, Bella. I can see how much Edward's self doubt affects you. Would you liked to tell him why?"

I understood Isaac's motives here, but Edward and I had worked on this already, and to me, it felt like he was opening up old scars. But, I would go along with this, because my reward was Edward, and the country wedding that we both wanted.

"Well, I think it upsets me for obvious reasons," I said. "This is the man that I love with my whole heart and soul. I love him, and when he questions that, it hurts me." I brought the tissue back up to my eyes to catch the new tears that had formed.

"Bella. I don't question you. I don't doubt you. I'm just afraid to lose the only woman that I've ever loved," Edward said, bringing my hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to my palm. "The only woman I will love."

"I know you are," I told him. "But I've told you that I'm not leaving. I don't know what else to do or say to prove that to you."

"You don't have to do anything," he said. He sighed and then got up from his chair, before he started pacing the kitchen. I knew he did this when he was upset or nervous. "This, right here. Bella upset and crying, is exactly the reason that I was afraid of doing this," Edward said, pinching the bridge of nose. "We're getting married. She shouldn't be unhappy."

I reached my hand out to Edward and after hesitating for a second, he reached forward and took it, coming to sit back down. He seemed to calm down at my touch and it made me smile.

"Edward. I can see how much you love her," Isaac said, calmly. "But, the purpose of these sessions to open up the lines of communication."

I tried to hold back a smile, but Edward caught it, and it made him chuckle. That was exactly what Em and Rosie told us he was going to say. A marriage had to have communication in order to survive.

Isaac and Karen both looked a little surprised by our reaction, but I was just happy to see Edward smiling, again.

"I think we'll leave it here for now, but I would like to assign a homework assignment," Isaac said. "I want you both to make a list of three insecurities, inadequacies or fears that you have going into this marriage. Then, I'd like for you both to trade lists and talk about them with each other. It is important to validate one another's fears. It is normal and healthy to be afraid of things. But, then, I'd like you to try and talk through these lists. Reassure each other."

Edward looked at me and I could tell he didn't want to do it. But I was going to make him do it. We were definitely getting better at communication, but I didn't think it would hurt for us to improve on it. I wanted our marriage to last forever and if this is what is was going to take, then I would gladly do it.

"We'll do it," I said, and again had to laugh at the surprised look on Edward's face. It was priceless.

"Thank you, Bella," he said, smiling at us both. "Give me a call and we can meet again sometime early next week. We have a short time frame here before the wedding, but I'm sure with your dedication to one another, there won't be any problems."

I saw that as a challenge. Edward and I were going to show Isaac that we were ready for marriage. I knew it in my heart to be true and that was what mattered to me.

We saw the Webers to the door, and I closed the door, leaning back on it. "I want to apologize for crying," I told him. "I didn't want you to get upset."

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "No, Bella. Don't apologize for that. I just hate that I said something to make you cry."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around my waist, leaning in to kiss his chest. "It's okay. I love you."

He smiled. "I know," he said. "I love you."

"I know," I answered, making him spank me.

"Do you want to go upstairs, and you know, change?" he asked.

"Okay. We'll change and then we're going to sit together and do our homework," I told him.

"Bella, this is stupid," he sighed, as I took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"It's different," I said. "And not the way I would prefer to go through with this counselling, but it's for our wedding and our marriage. We should at least try it, right?"

Edward sat on the side of our bed, and I sat on his lap, securely held in his arms. He leaned in to kiss my lips. "Okay."


	44. Chapter 43  Homework

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 43 - Homework

**EPOV**

I was so disappointed with myself. I thought I could handle this marriage counselling thing. But then Weber had to go and bring up insecurities. And then Bella cried. And when Bella cried, I got mad. I hated my temper but I could help it.

But we got through it, and Bella was fine. But just when I thought we could move on from that, the doubts and fears, the pastor gets this great idea that we should talk about it some more. Seriously? And of course, Bella agrees to do it.

I couldn't fault her. She clearly didn't want to do it either, but she was a better person than I was. If someone challenged her, she would face it, head on; deal with it. Personally, I would rather fight it out, or leave. But, my Bella wanted to tackle this, so I would do it, albeit, reluctantly.

I suggested that Bella and I go upstairs to change. I was hoping that once I got her naked, I could distract her from this stupid assignment. So, I stood us up from the bed and pulled her cardigan off of her shoulders. I kissed each one, before looking at her face. She was smiling, and she looked amazing.

I could see on her face that she knew what my plan was, but she wasn't stopping me, yet. I unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her sleek body. I unclipped her bra and yanked off her panties. I slowly traced my hands over her body. She had her eyes closed and her head tipped back.

"It's been way too long since I've been able to touch your body," I told her, my voice sounding husky, even to my own ears.

She giggled, and I smiled, as if on reflex. "Edward. It's been like an hour and a half. Two hours, tops, since we had sex three times in this very room."

I laughed with her. "Uh, Bella. How did I last that long?" I asked, winking at her, as she slid her fingers under my shirt, lifting it up.

Bella laughed. "I have no idea how you lasted, either," she said, tugging my shirt when it got caught on my chin. "You know how I made it, through?" she asked, popping the button on my jeans before slowly pulling down the zipper.

"Tell me," I asked, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"I was picturing you naked," she giggled, pulling my jeans off of hips.

"Bella. In front of the pastor and his wife?" I teased, kicking my jeans off and lifting my girl up. I set her on the bed and crawled in to join her.

She giggled, again. "Edward, no," she scolded as my hands started to explore. "Get up and get some paper and pens."

"Bella. Can we just not do this right now?" I whined, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Can you tell me why you don't want to do this?" Bella asked. I sighed. I hated talking about my feelings, unless it was to tell Bella that I loved her.

"Because, I don't want to see you cry, Bella. We're getting married and he's trying to make us miserable. It's dumb," I said. "Shouldn't we be talking about things we want in the future, like goals, and family, and happy stuff like that?"

Bella rolled over in my arms, so we were both laying on our sides, facing each other. She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through my hair. She smiled at me. "Okay, Edward. That's a good idea. Why don't we do the homework first and then talk about the future."

"I was hoping for instead," I chuckled, kissing her face.

"Okay, look. Why don't I make you a compromise?" Bella said, smiling. "We'll just talk, no separate lists, no pen and paper. We'll do it together. Also, we'll only do two fears or insecurities each, not three. I told you one of mine; that I was scared of not fitting into this community. And you already told me one, that you were worried you weren't good enough. We resolved those, right?"

I smiled. "Yes, we resolved them," I told her, kissing her, again. "And I love your compromise. I love you. Thank you so much, Bella."

"Of course, cowboy. I'm not trying to be an ass here, Edward, by making you do this assignment. But, we want our country wedding, and we want it in that church, with that pastor. The only way I know how to make that happen is to complete this counselling," Bella explained.

"Sunshine, you're not an ass," I told her, reaching over to squeeze her ass. "But, you do have a nice one." Bella laughed.

"Do I have to get dressed, or can you focus?" she asked, kissing my lips.

"I'll try," I told her. I cleared my throat. "Okay, I'll start. I'm concerned that after you graduate next spring, and you don't have something to keep you occupied, that you're going to get bored out here."

Bella nodded her head. "I understand that," she said. "And getting used to life out here has been an adjustment for me. It's different, that's for sure. No malls, no clubs, not even a movie theatre," she giggled.

"Aren't you supposed to be reassuring me, here?" I asked, squeezing her bum.

She giggled. "I'm validating your concerns. That's part of the process," she said. "But you interrupted me before I could finish."

"I'm sorry," I said, kissing her lips.

"It's okay," she said, patting my chest. "But, despite all of those things, Edward, I love this life you've given me. And that's what it feels like, to me. A gift. You give me so much love and support, cowboy. You alone, make me happy. But, this life is more than that. We have horses and a beautiful dog. You made me my own garden to work in. There is a house to keep, chores to do. I want to help you with the books and the farming, and I want to learn everything. This life is what I want, Edward. I promise I won't get bored."

"And if you do?" I asked. "Even with all those things?" Bella blushed, and it made me smile. "What?" I asked her, placing my palm on her warm cheek.

"I was just thinking that this," she said, reaching behind me and squeezing my bum, "will keep me plenty occupied."

I laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking that, too," I admitted. "Sex solves everything."

Bella giggled. "Sex with you solves everything." She leaned in and nipped at my jaw.

I laughed. "Now, you're getting off topic. Will you tell me one of your fears?" I asked her. I was actually pretty nervous to hear it.

"Alright. Uh, it kind of goes with yours actually," she said, making me frown. "Okay, I know how much you want me to be content and happy out here. And my fear is that you'll spend your life trying to make sure I'm happy, and then, like twenty or thirty years from now, you'll realize that you yourself aren't happy, and then you might resent me for that."

I sighed. "I know we're supposed to validate each other's fears, but I just can't," I told her. She actually looked hurt and I felt like shit. I sat up against the headboard and I reached forward to take her hand. She got up on her knees and walked forward. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to sit on my thigh.

"Did I do it wrong?" she asked, frowning at me.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. That is a legitimate fear, I guess. I just, ah, I don't even know what to say to that," I told her honestly. "Like I can't look into the future twenty years from now and know what's going to happen. All I know is that I adore you, everything about you. And I am going to try to make you happy forever. And selfishly, it's not just for you. When you're happy, I am. When you smile, I do. So by making you happy, I'm making myself happy, too." I sighed. "So, please don't worry that I'm going to be unhappy, okay. Because, Bella, literally, you have become my whole life. I would never resent you. I have a life because of you."

Bella wiped her eyes, and I patted her hip. "Thank you," she said, leaning in to kiss my chest. "That actually helped."

"Okay, good," I chuckled. "I'm sorry that I'm not good at this activity. I just know how I feel."

"No, I understand what you're saying, Edward. You are good at it," Bella said. "Um, can I just go, again? I want to get it over with."

"Yeah, for sure," I told her. I was actually surprised that she still wanted to open up to me, after I wasn't very encouraging to her. So, if she wanted to keep going, then I was happy.

"Um, okay. This might be stupid, and it's a little petty, but I'll tell you, anyway," she said, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Bella. Nothing you say is stupid, okay?" I told her, feeling even more like an ass for dismissing her last worry.

"Okay. The only other thing that I worry about is that I'm not going to be a good wife," she said.

"Bella," I interrupted.

"No, just let me explain, okay?" she asked, and I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright," she said, running her fingers through my hair, again. "Um, it's just when I look at Rosie, she seems like the perfect wife. She can cook, and keep a house and she wears aprons, for goodness sakes." Bella looked at me and we both laughed.

"Can I talk, now?" I asked her and she nodded, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I smiled at her beautiful face. "Okay, that makes sense. But, sunshine, I see Rosie as a sister, and even a mother figure. And I love her like she was my family, but I'm not attracted to her."

Bella smiled, and leaned in to kiss my lips. "You, my gorgeous Bella, are sexy and modern and independent, and I love your style and your clothes. I'll get you an apron if you want, but only if you promise not to wear anything underneath."

Bella started laughing as she straddled my lap and leaned in to start kissing my face, everywhere. I ran my hands up and down her bare back. She was so hot. "Plus," I continued, "I don't need a maid, or a cook. I'm marrying you because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Show me, cowboy," she breathed, rubbing her body against mine. I chuckled at her forwardness, before groaning at how she made me feel. I was not about to turn her down. She clearly needed reassurance now, and it was my job to give it to her.

I flipped us over, so I was on top of her and leaned down to kiss her everywhere I could reach. "I love you," I breathed in between kisses. "Forever, Bella. So much."

I wanted her to know, and wanted her to believe it. She didn't have to try to be the perfect country wife. I didn't want that. She, Bella Swan, was my soul mate, and I wanted her to be who she was. I made love to her, moving my body slowly with hers. If she didn't believe my words, I wanted her to feel it, with my body, how much we were perfect for each other.

I collapsed on top of her and she giggled. "Edward," she laughed. "You're heavy."

"I didn't hear any complaints for the last twenty minutes, did I?" I teased, kissing her lips.

She laughed again, and I smiled at beautiful she looked. Her hair was messy, her face was rosy and sweaty, but her eyes were big and shiny. "I was distracted," she said, pushing my shoulder. I rolled off of her, and Bella inched over to cuddle up to my side. "Thank you for that, Edward," she whispered, kissing my chest.

"For what, sunshine?" I asked, running my hand up and down her outer thigh.

"For reassuring me," she whispered. "I know you love me like this, but I just want to perfect, you know. I want to be a good wife."

"Well, if you are half as great a wife, as your are a fiancé, then I'm still going to be the luckiest man on earth," I told her. "You are perfect in my eyes, Bella. Don't change. Please. I don't want my wife to wear an apron while she's cooking me dinner. I want my wife to sit on the counter top and keep me company while I make you dinner."

"Aw, Edward that's so sweet," she said, smiling up at my face.

"Oh, but you haven't heard the rest of it," I chuckled.

She laughed. "What? Am I topless sitting on this countertop while you make me my dinner?" she asked, giggling.

"Mm. Good idea," I said, chucking, before Bella slapped my chest. "Ow," I said, rubbing my chest. It didn't hurt at all. I was just teasing her. She moved my hand, leaned in and started licking and sucking at the 'sore spot.'

"So, tell me the rest of this fantasy?" Bella asked, finally sitting up.

"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe you could wear those cut off sweat shorts where your ass cheeks peak out?" I asked, smirking at her.

She giggled. "You want me to dress slutty?"

"Bella," I said, in mock surprise, making her laugh. "You could never look slutty. You are too classy. I just like when you dress sexily."

"Hmm, what if I was washing the dishes in the little shorts when you walked in from working in the field?" Bella suggested, smiling.

I laughed. "I like your fantasies," I told her, reaching up to set my hand on the curve of her hip. I gently rubbed my thumb back and forth on her pretty skin.

"Hey," she said, as she ran her fingers through my chest hair, giving it a tug. "You still have one more fear to share with me, before we're finished our homework."

"But, Bella, we were having so much fun," I whined.

"I know, and I apologize. That was my fault," she said, twirling her fingers in my chest hair.

"Baby, never, ever apologize to me. Tell me anything, do anything to me, show me anything. I love you and I want to share it all with you," I told her.

She leaned over my face and kissed my lips. "I love you, Edward."

I smiled. I would never tire of hearing that. "I love you, too," I told her.

"Will you tell me one more fear?" she asked. "It doesn't even have to be about the wedding. It can be anything that's worrying you at all. I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Okay, then," I said. "I've got one. I'm scared that one day, when we're lucky enough to have kids, that I won't be a good dad. I mean, I have nothing to go by."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said, before leaning down to kiss my lips. "I can't tell you how much it breaks my heart that you grew up in a home where didn't feel love and support. You have a beautiful heart and an incredible mind. You deserved to be nurtured and guided."

I looked up at her face and I could feel my eyes burning. I had never, ever felt this much unconditional love in my entire life. It was an incredible feeling and it actually brought tears to my eyes. I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to cry in front of her.

I felt Bella's hand smooth down the side of my face. I could feel the wetness on my face from her hand. It was from my tears. I was embarrassed, and reached my hand up to wipe eyes. I opened my eyes and Bella looked like she was tearing up, too.

"You are nothing like your father, Edward," Bella said, firmly. "Never, ever think that, okay? You have made me feel so loved, Edward. You accept me for who I am. You support me; you encourage me; you make me happy. You are going to be an amazing daddy one day."

"Thank you, Bella. But how can you possibly know that?" I asked. This was my one big fears in life, and I didn't want to doubt her, but I couldn't just let it go. My dad was the world's biggest asshole and I was terrified of being just like him.

"Because, I just know. I feel like I have seen your soul. And it is pure and beautiful. When I watch you with Em and Rosie, I can see how loyal you are. And Edward, I know it's not the same, but when I see you with your horses, and with Seth, it's absolutely beautiful. You love your animals, you truly care about them," she continued. "You are going to be a fabulous husband, and an ever better dad."

I sat up and pulled her little body to my chest. I was sure I was holding her too tightly, but I needed her. I loved her, and I wanted her to really feel it. She reached around my back and rubbed her hand back and forth.

"Thank you, Bella," I said, before leaning my head down to press a long kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

She tipped her head back and looked up at my face. "I love you, too," she said, smiling at me. "Thank you for sharing that fear with me."

"Of course," I said. "So, uh, we're done with this homework assignment, right?" I asked, making Bella giggle.

She kissed my chin. "Yes, cowboy. You want to go take a shower with me? I'm all sticky."

I smiled. "Of course, my angel. Then, I want to watch you get all dolled up, we'll get in the truck and go to the city. I think we deserve a night out."

Bella's smile was breathtaking. "That sounds amazing. Let's do it."


	45. Chapter 44  Blessed

**A/N - So, this chapter ended up being about 1000 words longer than the last one, but I couldn't stop writing! I am truly in love with this cowboy! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 44 - Blessed

BPOV

As much as I had initially resented Pastor Weber for coming out here and making us do this pre wedding counselling, I was incredibly grateful to him for it. It was immature of me to not want to deal with the counselling. I knew that. But, I knew that Edward was nervous and that was truly what was bothering me.

And, like expected, Edward did not want to talk about his concerns. So, we had sex. It was funny. Edward and I had our own way of working through things. Where people like Pastor and Mrs. Weber might sit down and make lists, talking things out rationally, Edward and I were completely different.

We laughed, we cried, we made love, we kissed and then we talked things out. There wasn't much order to it. We went with how we felt. And, honestly, it worked for us. And it worked well. It was nice that Edward had confided in me some of his fears.

It honestly broke my heart that he would think he wouldn't be a good father. I hated his dad for not being there for him. Edward was an incredible man and deserved more than he had received. I would give him the family that he always wanted. I would be a loving and supportive wife to him. We would raise our children in a happy and nurturing home, and make sure they had friends and a life outside of the farm, too.

Edward listened to my fears and he helped to reassure me, too. My fears were mostly doubts in myself. Doubts that I wouldn't be a good wife. Since I had met Rosie, I saw her as the ideal woman. She was a perfect wife to Em and, I thought, since Edward looked up to Em and Rosie, that he would want the same thing in his wife.

But I was wrong. He admired her, but I think he saw her as a mother figure. I was glad that he loved me for who I was and wanted me to stay that way, short shorts and all. He really was the perfect man for me.

Right now, we were in the shower and Edward had me pinned against the wall. We were making out and I had no idea how he had so much energy. I was seriously exhausted. We had already made love four times today and had an emotional heart to heart. But, yet, Edward kept on going.

I laughed and he pulled back looking at my face. "What?" he asked, before leaning in to kiss my lips. I kissed him, again and smiled.

"I just love you so much," I told him.

"That's not funny. It's amazing," he said going back to suck on my throat.

"What is funny to me, is that you have so much energy," I said, rubbing his back. "How are you not worn right out?"

"Because country boys have spunk," he said, kissing my jaw. "I think it's all the fresh air."

I laughed, again, and Edward laughed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, sunshine."

I smiled up at his face. "Now, that's amazing."

A half hour later, Edward and I got out of the shower. The water was cold, and even though one might think that would cool Edward's libido down, it did not. As he was drying me off in the bathroom, he got turned on, again.

"God, Bella. You are just too delicious for your own good," he said, his voice nice and husky. And hearing him talk that way, only made me want him, too. I took his hand and pulled him into our room. I shoved him backwards on our bed and climbed up over his legs. He seemed to be enjoying this a lot.

Even though I was on top of him, he took control, holding my hips. He was not gentle and I didn't want him to be. We had a rough day and rough sex seemed to be the way to get over it. We were both screaming and groaning and way too loud. I supposed that was the perk of being alone in the country. No neighbours for miles.

I collapsed on Edward's chest, kissing and licking his fresh, soapy smelling skin. "You might have to carry me around on our date tonight," I teased. "I don't know if I can walk."

Edward looked down at my eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking concerned.

I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. "No, cowboy," I said, kissing his lips. "But that was five times in one day, lover. I'm going to need an ice pack."

Edward laughed. "You're teasing me, right?" he asked. "Or do you want me to get a bag of frozen peas?"

I giggled. "I'm teasing," I told him, kissing his lips. "But, I am really, really hungry."

"Good. Let's get dressed and go eat a bunch of really expensive food," Edward said, chuckling.

"Mm. Expensive food. That's the best kind," I said, getting up and cleaning myself up with our towel. I walked to our closet and grabbed a short black and white striped cocktail dress. It hit just about mid thigh and had cute little cap sleeves and a square neckline. I pulled the dress on, and walked over to Edward, turning around. "Zip me up?" I asked, my voice a little whispery. Why I was putting any effort into turning him on, was beyond me. It just came naturally when I was around him.

"With pleasure, gorgeous," he said, leaning in to kiss up my spine before pulling the zipper up. "No panties?" he asked, biting my earlobe.

"I feel like being a bad girl tonight," I said, turning in his arms and winking at him.

"Bella, Bella. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you," he chuckled.

"I hope you do," I giggled. "And if you're a good boy tonight, we'll go for six when we get home."

Edward chuckled. "See, you are my kind of girl," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

I sat on the bed and watched Edward get dressed. He pulled on a pair of nice jeans, his cowboy boots and one of his western shirts. He looked gorgeous and like the sexy cowboy I had fallen in love with.

"Mm, cowboy. I want to take your clothes off. Very. Slowly," I said, smiling.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," he said, smiling, as he walked over to me, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I remember the first day I met you, not even two months ago, and you blushed at the drop of a hat."

I smiled. I remembered that day. The day my whole world changed. I was shy and wide eyed, but I knew that I was completely in love from first sight. "Well, I guess you brought out the vixen in me," I told him, rubbing my hand over his beautifully built chest.

"Well, sunshine. As much as I would like to the credit for that, you bought this dress, and all your other pretty dresses before you met me," he said, smirking. "So, I think there was a little vixen in there to begin with."

I laughed. "Maybe I was just waiting for the right guy to bring it out in me," I said.

Edward hugged me close to his chest. "Oh, Bella. I'm so glad that man was me," he said. "You are everything to me."

I felt myself tearing up. To have someone love me that much was just incredibly overwhelming. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you, too," he said. "Come on. Let's go celebrate us." I loved the way he said that. We definitely deserved tonight. And I was really looking forward to it; just being young and in love.

EPOV

Bella was my dream girl and I was so excited for our date tonight. I had honestly never been on a date. I had hook ups. I met women and slept with them. I felt like shit when I thought about it. But, with Bella, I think we did things right.

It was true that we moved fast, but it felt right. I would be forever grateful that I didn't sleep with her on the day we met. Bella was better than that, and I wasn't about to treat her like every other woman I had been with. She was special.

That night I had held Bella in my arms and it had still been the best night of my life. That was why tonight was so important to me. I wanted to wine her and dine her. I wanted to show Bella that I loved her for her. She was not just another warm body.

I had probably done a horrible job of showing her that today, though. Just thinking about it now, I felt like an asshole. I was acting like a teenager. I mean did I really need to have sex with her that many times? Obviously it felt incredible; it always did. But Bella meant so much so me, and I shouldn't have been treating her that way. It was really just the only thing I knew.

She was teasing me about it, but I wasn't sure if she was trying to tell me in her sweet way to knock it off, or if she was just joking around. Today had just been really hard for me, and I really sucked at verbal communication. It was easier for me to show her that I loved her and I needed her. Because I really did.

So, I just grabbed her and held her close. Hugging her, and telling her that she was everything to me. She started to cry, so I know that she felt it, too. I was going to have to start communicating my feelings to her more often. She seemed to really appreciate it.

After Bella grabbed a light sweater, we went downstairs and I fed the dog, scruffing him behind the ears, before taking my girl out to the truck. She laughed, when I lifted her into the passenger side, and it made me smile.

It was still fairly early, only about four thirty, so at least the sun was still up. I drove down the gravel road and turned onto the highway to head into the city. I had my left elbow resting against the window as I drove. I was just looking at the fields as we drove by, thinking how most guys were done work for the year.

I jumped when I felt Bella's hand on my thigh. "What's going in that gorgeous head of yours?" she asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding over to the middle of the bench seat. She fastened the lap belt and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I smiled down at her. "Um, I was just thinking about how all the crops are harvested," I said, honestly.

"It's sure different, isn't it?" she agreed, looking out at the fields. I nodded my head, and the truck was actually filled with an awkward silence. She sighed. "Are you upset about something, Edward?" she asked. "Because I was really looking forward to tonight, and I don't just want to suffer through it. I want us to enjoy this time together."

And, again, I felt like shit. Maybe this counselling really was a good idea. Because, right now, I was a shitty fiancé. I couldn't even go a whole night without screwing up.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly. "I just feel like crap about the whole sex thing." I figured that I might as well just be honest. She wouldn't be happy until I talked.

Bella turned in her seat to face me. "What do you mean the whole sex thing?" she asked. "You mean the ice pack joke? I was just teasing you, Edward."

"I know," I said, even though I really hadn't been sure. "But, it's not just that. It's that my track record with women sucks. I used to be some kind of man whore, just sleeping with any woman that paid me any attention. And, now that I have you, it just seems that I'm going back to that."

"Pull over," Bella said, quietly.

"What?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"Pull the damn truck over, Edward. Right now." To be honest, I was a little scared of her right now. So, I did as she asked, and pulled the truck over on the shoulder. I flipped on the hazard lights and left the truck running, the motor making the truck seat vibrate a little.

I turned and looked at Bella. And what scared me most, was that she looked heart broken. I wished that she would have been angry, because the look on her face terrified me.

"Making love to your fiancé does not make you a whore, Edward," Bella said quietly, but firmly. "It's an expression of love. And I needed you, too. This isn't just a one way deal. Was I just laying in the bed with my legs open, letting you take advantage of me? No. In fact, I initiated some of the sex we had today. We needed to share those moments. I see it as a way of connecting to you on a deeper level than we can share with words."

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said, and I actually felt like crying. "I'm not trying to ruin the night, or anything. I was just thinking that my life has been complete shit until you walked into it. And I got scared that if I made our relationship all about sex, then I wouldn't be treating you with the respect that you deserve. You are not one of those girls from the bar. And today, I don't know, I just sort of felt like that's how I was treating you." I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe that's stupid, but that's what I was thinking, anyway." I knew that I was rambling, but I hoped that she at least understood what I was trying to get across.

Bella reached up and ran her fingertips through the hair above my ear. "I can't tell you how much I wish I would have met you sooner, Edward. Because you have spent year and after year hating yourself. You've dug yourself a pretty big pit of despair, and I think it's just going to take you some time to realize that I'm here, that I love you unconditionally, and that I'm not going anywhere," she said, still moving her fingers soothingly through my hair.

"You are not stupid," she continued. "Never, ever think that. You are an amazing man, and you are doing so good with the whole committed relationship thing." I chuckled and she smiled. It felt good to hear that from her.

"You know this is my first date?" I told her, reaching up to take her hand and bring it to my lips.

She bit her lip and looked down; she looked like she was trying not to cry. "We can do this, Edward. I know we can. I am putting my whole heart and soul into our relationship and I know you are, too," she said. "I know that we are tackling a whole bunch of firsts, here, and it hasn't always been easy, but I love you more than I can possible explain to you. And you are worth it, Edward."

"Thank you," I said, and I really meant it.

"And, just so you know, I don't feel like you are using me," Bella said, looking me right in the eyes. "It's never just sex. I can feel how much you love me every time you touch me; every time you look at me."

I smiled at her. "How do you know how to make everything better? You just have a way with your words, Bella. You're like some kind of voodoo priestess," I teased, making her laugh. I revelled in the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she said, leaning in to kiss my lips.

"I love you, Bella Swan," I said against her lips. She pressed her lips to mine and I closed my eyes. Every time I was brave enough to open up to Bella, things seemed better. She always eased my worries, and not just superficially. She didn't just say things to get me to shut up. She truly meant every word she said.

One minute my lips were pressed to Bella's. The next, her lips were gone and I heard the most disgusting crushing sound of metal rubbing against metal, and a deafening crash. It was all so fast. My eyes few open, and the truck was moving. I looked down at the gear shift and the truck was still in park. I looked out the rear window and saw a large truck right behind me. It was too close. It was touching us; pushing us.

My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. Everything was happening so fast, but seemed to be taking place in slow motion at the same time. I looked for Bella. I didn't see her face right in front of mine, where it should have been. I looked to my right and she was slumped over in her seat.

The truck stopped moving and we were crooked. I don't know what direction we were facing, but I knew it was wrong.

"Bella, sunshine," I called out. She wasn't moving or talking or making any sounds. I knew I shouldn't have touched her, but I had to see if she was alive. I pushed her hair back from her face and her eyes were rolled back. She had blood on her face and in her hair.

I threw up, and then started coughing. It was so damn quiet. It had been so loud a minute ago, but now there was nothing. Just the sound of me coughing, and choking on my own vomit. I knew I needed to move, or do something, but I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I had just told Bella that I loved her and now she wasn't moving and I just couldn't think.

I heard my door creak open, and I heard talking. Someone was asking me if I was okay. I didn't give a shit. I just wanted Bella to be alright. I knew I was swearing and someone was telling me to calm down. But, how was I supposed to do that when the love of my life was bleeding.

The person kept calling me sir, and it was pissing me off, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella to see who it was that was talking to me. I was out of the truck and the minute I smelled gas, I threw up, again. I had no idea what my problem was. I saw a gurney and I saw Bella with a neck brace. They laid her on the gurney and carried her up an incline. We were in a ditch.

I started running after Bella, and I could feel someone's hand on my arm. If they didn't move their arm right now, they were going to get a fist in the face. Luckily for both of us, this person let me go.

I remember yelling 'I'm her fiancé,' and I was let in the back of the ambulance. We were driving and I felt so sick. I reached forward and put my hand on Bella's shin. She was warm, and I started to move my fingers back and forth. I didn't know if she could feel me, but I thought my touch might help.

There were more people talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I heard a deafening scream and looked up at Bella's face. She was awake and alive and I finally felt like I could breathe, again. But, Bella looked like she was panicking. She wouldn't stop screaming and I felt useless, and helpless, but she was awake.

"Sunshine, I'm right here," I whispered. I kept rubbing her leg, and her screams turned to whimpers. "Bella, I'm right here." I kept saying it over and over, again, until we stopped moving. The back door of the ambulance flew open and I was walking again, following Bella.

We were led down a hallway and someone tried to hold my arm, again. Why was everyone doing that? I pushed my way through to Bella, putting my hand on her leg. I needed to touch her and be connected to her right now.

There were doctors and nurses and beeping and sounds and the horrible smell of the hospital. I forgot that I was supposed to be scared of the hospital. I hated it here and it smelt like death. My vibrant, happy, gorgeous Bella did not belong here.

They took the collar off of her neck and they cut her dress off and covered her with a gown and a blanket and I couldn't hear anything. I was seeing white spots and I fell back, but someone caught me.

It was Em. I would know that over sprayed Stetson cologne anywhere. I felt his arms around me and I started to cry, because I had no idea what had just happened. I remembered Bella's lips and then noise and then this. This hell.

"It's okay, Edward. She's okay," he said, holding me tightly in his arms. I couldn't breathe, again. I was sitting down with my head hanging between my legs. Time was moving in sections and I couldn't remember how I was getting from one place to the next. It was like a flip book with pages torn out.

I finally felt like I could breath and I sat up. I looked at Bella was she was laying in bed in front of me. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me. She had tears running down her cheeks, but she smiled at me. I flew out of my seat and had her in my arms immediately.

"I love you, Bella," I said, because a few minutes ago I didn't know if she would ever hear me say it, again.

"I love you, too, cowboy," she said. When I heard her say cowboy, I lost it and started sobbing into her shoulder. I could have lost my sweet girl, but I didn't. I had her and she smiled at me.

The rest of the night was a blur, and I don't remember a lot. All I know was that I had changed into scrubs because my clothes were a mess and I was laying in the small hospital bed with Bella in my arms.

Em's cousin, Alice, checked me over quickly because I wouldn't let anyone else touch me. I had a bruise across my chest and stomach from my seatbelt, but other than that, I was fine. Bella had hit her head on the dashboard, because she was wearing one of those useless lap belts, and my truck was so damn old, it didn't have airbags. She had a concussion, so I was trying to keep her awake. She had a cute little bandage on her forehead, but other than that, her pretty face was as gorgeous as ever. They checked her for internal bleeding, but said she was fine. But apparently, we were staying overnight.

She was worried about me, but I was worried about her. I was offered a cot, but I wasn't letting Bella go, so I stayed in her bed. I knew the doctors hated me, but right now, I didn't give a shit. My gorgeous fiancé was alive and happy and that was all that I cared about.

Rosie showed up and brought us clothes. She was crying and it made Bella cry. I just held her tighter to my body. I had fallen asleep, but when I woke up, Bella's parents were in the room and Rosie and Em were gone.

Bella was laughing with her dad, and I smiled at the sound, before I fell asleep, again. I woke up, again, and we were alone. The room was dark, but Bella was awake, and she was running her fingers through my hair. I looked up at her and she smiled at me, before the tears started rolling down her face.

"Shh, Bella," I whispered. "We're okay."

"We are so lucky," she whispered, before I kissed her lips.

"We are blessed," I told her. "And I thank god everyday for you; for us."


	46. Chapter 45  Looking Forward

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! I found out this week that some sections of this story had been plagiarized. It has been reported and I'm hopeful the offending story will be taken down soon. Thank you for your support. Enjoy!**

Chapter 45 - Looking Forward

**BPOV**

I woke up in a hospital bed. My head hurt and my neck was stiff. My stomach felt like it was knots, too and I felt a little dizzy. The room was still dark, but I could tell that the sun was just starting to come up, by the light glow through the thick, pink hospital curtains.

I looked down and Edward was still holding onto me. He hadn't let me go all night, except twice when he went to the bathroom to throw up. I felt bad that I couldn't get up to be with him.

Edward had not been himself all night. He was crying and sick and he just didn't look good to me at all. It usually took a lot to make him cry, but now, I would just look at him, and he started sobbing. The best I could figure, was that he was still in shock from the accident. I could not imagine how scary it was for him.

I still didn't really know what had happened, except that Em told me the police informed him that we were rear ended. I couldn't remember anything. I was kissing Edward one second and then I woke up in an ambulance screaming.

I was told that I had a concussion, as I hit my head on the dashboard, but other than that I was fine. Edward fought with the doctors, insisting that he didn't need to be checked out. He finally let Alice, Em's cousin, check his chest and stomach. He had ugly looking bruises across his chest and his lower stomach, but other than that, she said he seemed to be fine.

I was worried about him, though. He wasn't his usual self and it scared me. He was clinging to me, and he slept trough visits from Rose and Em, and my parents. The pastor even came to check on us, and Edward didn't once open his eyes.

I was honestly just relieved to have him in my arms. I kept running my fingers through his soft hair, hoping that in some way, I was soothing him, or comforting him. I didn't like seeing him like this. Edward was a tough, rugged cowboy, but right now he seemed like such a scared, little boy.

I knew he was scared to death of hospitals and doctors, so in my mind, it was almost a blessing that he was asleep for most of my stay. I was touched beyond belief that he stayed with me. Knowing his deep set, traumatic fear, I wouldn't have blamed him if he went back to the farm for the night. But he hadn't. He was here with me.

Edward stirred a little, before looking up at my face. He smiled at me when our eyes met. "How are feeling, sunshine?" he asked, sitting up. He was sweating a little, which I thought was odd, considering that I was freezing.

"I feel a little stiff, and I have a headache, but I'll be just fine, Edward," I told him, reaching up to try to flatten the hair that was sticking up. "How is your stomach?" I asked him, as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed. I pulled up his shirt and lightly tracing the bruise from his shoulder strap with my fingertips.

"I'm fine," he said, keeping his eyes closed.

He was lying. I didn't blame him, because I knew he wanted to go home, but I wasn't going to let him leave the bed until he told me what was wrong. I pulled his scrub pants down, on his hips to see his other bruise. It looked horrible. It was dark purple and red and looked incredibly painful. I felt tears in my eyes just looking at it.

"Bella, please don't cry," he begged. "I'm okay. It looks worse than it is."

"Edward, I have the same bruise," I told him, wiping my eyes before setting my hand on my stomach. "It hurts." I pulled his pants back up, lightly rubbing my hand on his hip. "I'm not going to make you stay here, but can you please tell me how you feel?"

Edward sighed. "I'm so freaking nauseous," he admitted. "I feel like I might throw up, again, but my stomach is empty."

"Are you dizzy, too?" I asked him.

"I feel a little light headed," he said. "But, I really just want to go home. I think I'll feel better once we're back in our own bed."

"Okay," I agreed. I wanted to be where Edward was, and if he wanted to go home, then we would go. "Rosie brought us some clothes."

"Good. I feel stupid in these," Edward said, looking down at his scrubs in disgust.

"Oh, come on. You look like a sexy doctor. Nurse Swan paging Dr. Cullen." I was hoping to help him relax a little. Edward laughed, and I was so happy to see him smile.

"You're crazy, Bella," he chuckled, pulling his shirt off.

"I'm crazy about you, and I just wanted to see you smile," I explained, leaning in to kiss the tattoo on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, again.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around me, too, hugging me almost painfully close. But I loved it. We were clinging to each other, as if we needed one another to survive. And in a sense, that was true.

"Don't be sorry, Edward," I whispered. "We're going to be alright, cowboy. You still owe me a date." He chuckled through his tears, and I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

We both got dressed and brushed our teeth. Alice came in to check on us while we were filling out our release papers. I told her about Edward's symptoms, and she thought maybe it was mild vertigo. She suggested that he rest, keeping his head propped up and to drink plenty of fluids. She gave us both a hug. I was so grateful to her for being here for us. Edward wouldn't listen to a doctor, so her medical knowledge meant everything to me.

Em showed up to drive us home after we checked out. We were only about twenty minutes from home, but Em pulled over once for Edward. He was dry heaving, I could tell he needed to throw up, but he hadn't eaten since our lunch with the pastor the day before. The hospital had brought me some food last night, but the smell caused Edward to get sick, so I had them take it away.

When we got home, Rosie was sitting on the porch with Seth. He was wagging his tail and jumped up on Edward. I could tell that it hurt him, but Edward kissed his dog on the head, and scruffed his ears. He loved his dog.

"Welcome home," Rosie said, getting up and hugging us both gently. "There are some homemade rolls on the table with jam and butter. I didn't know how much you could eat. And there is a big pot of soup simmering on the stove if you'd rather have that."

"Thank you, honey," Edward said, forcing a smile.

"Thank you both for everything. You are the best friends anyone could ask for," I said.

"Anytime, darling," Em said, kissing my cheek. He walked up to Edward and wrapped his arm around his neck, before kissing the side of his head. Edward laughed, and I thought it was so sweet. "Just rest today, buddy. I'll come feed the horses tonight, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Em. I owe you," Edward said. He was looking pretty pale, and I wanted him to lay down.

"Okay, we'll baby sit they're little angel when he or she is born and give them a night off," I suggested. "But, right now, I want you in bed." I said to Edward.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, lifting his eyebrows up and down at me. I laughed, but I knew he was using his sense of humour so he didn't look weak.

"Call us if you need anything," Rosie said, as Em led her to the truck. We waved before I led Edward in the house and up the stairs.

"Bella, you're the one with the concussion," he argued, as I helped him into bed. He clearly didn't like being seen as weak, and I could understand that. He was a very masculine man, but he had to know when to stop and just let me take care of him.

"I had a concussion last night. Now, I have a headache. You have vertigo, and I don't want you out of this bed unless you need to pee," I told him firmly. He chuckled a little as he leaned back on the pillows I had propped up for him.

"Do you want me to call you when I have to go?" he asked, obviously trying to joke with me.

"Yes," I said, seriously. "I want you to hold onto me so you don't fall and hit your head on the bathtub, or something."

"Bella, I can't pee while you're standing beside me," he laughed, in disbelief.

"Yes, you can," I told him, giggling, while I crawled into bed beside him. "And you're going to have to learn. I love you to death, Edward. We are going to be married in two months and I've seen you naked, so really, what's the big deal?"

He laughed. "I don't know," He said, smiling. "I guess it's not."

"Good," I said, leaning in to kiss his lips. "I love you, Edward. Are you hungry?"

He chuckled. "I love you, too," he said, smiling at my face. "Um, I guess I could try to eat. I don't know if I can keep anything down, though."

"Okay, cowboy," I said. "Just lay back and I'll get you something." Edward opened his mouth to protest, and I giggled. I leaned in to kiss his bottom lip. "Let me spoil you."

I walked out of the room and smiled when I saw Seth sleeping outside of our bedroom door. "Hey, Sethy," I said, excitedly. "I missed you, baby." I said, making him wag his tail. I leaned down and let him kiss my face. I loved this puppy. He was Edward's baby.

Seth followed me into the kitchen and I fixed him a plate of dog food, setting it down for him. I got Edward and I each a bowl of soup and I cut up some of the fresh buns and spread jam on them. I absolutely loved Rosie for doing this for us. She was amazing. I got Edward a glass a juice, and set everything on a tray.

I went back up to our room and Edward wasn't in bed. I set the tray down on the bedside table and went to check the bathroom. Edward had the door closed, but I heard him coughing. I opened the door and found him slumped over the toilet.

I ran over and quickly dropped to my knees beside him. "Edward, what happened? Did you fall?" I asked. I knew I sounded panicky, but I was.

"No, I just felt like I was going to get sick, but I can't," he said. I wrapped my arm around him, and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, cowboy," I said, standing up. I helped Edward stand and led him into our room. He laid back down and I smiled when Seth ran into our room and laid down beside Edward. It was so sweet. He wanted to be with his dad.

"I don't understand why I feel so horrible, Bella," Edward said, pulling his t-shirt off. "I mean, nothing even happened to me."

"Edward, you were in a car accident. Something happened," I said, sitting beside him on the bed, and unbuttoning his jeans. "Lift your hips," I told him, and he did as I asked, letting me finish undressing him.

"I know that, Bella, but my god, you were on a stretcher, you had a neck brace on, and baby, I didn't know if you were going to wake up," he said, tearing up, again. "So, why the hell am I laying here?"

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, pressing a kiss to his abs. "I can't imagine how horrifying that was for you, Edward," I said, reaching up to put my hand on the side of his neck. "I'm so sorry that you were alone. I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"Don't apologize," he said, reaching up to take my hand in his nice, big, strong grip. "I'm sorry that I'm crying. I feel so stupid."

"Edward. It shows how much you love me, okay?" I said, leaning down to kiss his body, again. "But, I'm going to be fine, cowboy. We both are. So, please just be a good patient for me, and let me take care of you. I want to get some food in this stomach."

Edward chuckled. "Okay. Feed me," he said, winking at me. I grabbed a bowl of soup off of the night stand and passed it to Edward. He ate the soup slowly, and it seemed like he might be able to keep it down.

"You just need to relax, okay?" I said, rubbing my hand up and down his thigh as he ate. "I think you were in shock, and just really upset, along with the vertigo. I think you just need to eat and sleep, and we'll hold each other all day. What do you think?"

Edward smiled, setting his empty bowl on the tray. "I think I like that plan."

**EPOV**

God, what a night. I felt like I was out of my body. My mind didn't feel connected to my head, and honestly, I had never felt that spaced out, even after a rough night at the bar. The thought of something happening to Bella was unthinkable to me. She was my world, and without her, I would be nothing.

I was beyond relieved and grateful that Bella seemed to be doing so well today. I was just incredibly frustrated that I felt so sick; so damn dizzy and nauseous. I wanted to care for my girl. I wanted to bring her soup and comfort her when she cried. I didn't like that she had to baby me. But, at the same time, I loved that she was so sweet with me.

Bella and I ended up laying in bed together all day. Nothing happened, we just enjoyed each other's company and held each other close, both thankful for what we didn't lose. Late in the afternoon, when I didn't feel so dizzy, we took a shower together. It was nice to just be.

The next few weeks went quickly. We skipped church that Sunday because Bella wanted me to rest. She cancelled her meeting with Dr. Hale that Monday, and just sent him her chapters via e-mail. I told her to go, but she said she didn't want to leave me alone. Luckily I had stopped vomiting and the dizziness went away.

Rosie kept bringing food, and we received two bouquets of flowers. The first was a happy bunch of daisies from Bella's best friend Jessica, that we set on the kitchen table. She was a sweet girl and I knew how important she and Bella were to one another. Bella called Jess on the phone and they both laughed and cried together for about an hour. They shared a beautiful bond.

The second bouquet of flowers, however, pissed me off. It was from Bella's supervisor. When she cancelled her meeting, she had explained the reason. I suppose that is was nice he sent flowers, but the bouquet clearly cost a fortune and could have done without the red roses mixed in it.

Bella sent a thank you e-mail to him, and I tried my hardest not to toss them out the back door. Yes, I had a jealous side. What guy doesn't? Bella set them on the coffee table in the living room. When I rolled my eyes at the flowers, she started laughing. Her beautiful laughter had me smiling in no time. She was perfect.

Later in the week, Em took me down to the Ford dealership and I bought a newer model, used truck. It was black, and I kind of liked it. What I loved about it, was that it had airbags. I would never put Bella in danger like that, again.

We had got some money from the insurance company for the accident. Apparently, the guy that hit us had fallen asleep at the wheel. I didn't really care about the details. Bella and I were fine and that was all that mattered to me in the end.

We went to Bella's parents' house for Thanksgiving, and had a nice quiet meal with just the four of us. Bella made pecan tarts and I couldn't stop eating them. Firstly, they were delicious, and secondly, and most importantly, she seemed to glow every time I picked one up.

Bella and I got into a nice routine. It was nice being home with her for a change. She still worked in the mornings and I caught up on chores around the farm. I finally changed all the latches in the stable, went out to buy more hay and feed for the horses and fixed the seal on a few of the windows for winter.

But, the best part of the day for me, was the afternoon. I made Bella lunch everyday, and after we ate and washed the dishes together, we would go for walks or horseback rides. I just loved spending every second with her. I had heard people say that it was little moments that counted, and I never believed it until I had Bella. I loved everything about her and every second I spent with her.

Jessica came out, again, close to the end of the month for a few days, and she, Bella and Rosie went over some more of the wedding plans. They seemed to have everything under control, and I was getting more and more excited as the days passed by.

We had met with the pastor twice more since the accident. The first time, he talked about the accident with us, and had us both crying. We were both so grateful to still have each other. The second time, we told him about our success with our homework last time, and as a reward, he gave us more.

He wanted us to talk about our dreams and goals. I chuckled to myself, as this is what I told Bella that marriage counselling should be about. We did this homework easily. We both wanted a happy marriage, children and a family oriented lifestyle, filled with love, communication and support.

Our bruises from the accident slowly faded, but our love for each other only grew stronger. I was really getting to know Bella's parents, as they came out once a week for dinner. Bella seemed thrilled to finally be building a relationship with them.

I really liked Bella's dad. He showed a lot of interest in the farm, and would often spend the afternoon following me around to see how the farm ran. He claimed that he was just interested, but I knew he was making sure that his daughter had a good, safe place to live. But, I really got along well with him, and he had a very good sense of humour; had me laughing a lot of the time.

I still hadn't seen my parents since the night they came over for our engagement news. My mom had called once, but Bella and I were out on a ride, and when I phoned her back, the call went right to voicemail. I wasn't too upset over it, but it seemed to upset Bella.

She couldn't figure out why they didn't want a relationship with me. I was as clueless as she was about it. But, I had long since given up trying to figure it out. I was a grown man and I didn't need my mother anymore. Plus, I was really forming a great bond with the Swans.

Bella was beyond thrilled that I was spending so much time with her family, and I loved to make her happy. But, aside from that, this time with the Swans was fulfilling for me as well. It was nice to have parent figures around.

I had asked Bella about going pheasant hunting, and she told me to take her dad. She said that she wanted to get more skilled at shooting, first. She was so priceless. I knew that deep down, she just didn't want to kill anything. I didn't blame her. She had never done anything like that before.

So, I took Charlie, Em, and our neighbour Tyler, and the four of us plus Seth went pheasant hunting. I had picked up our licences the day before, so we could leave early in the morning. Bella's dad didn't have any experience with guns, so the guys and I talked him through it. He didn't end up getting a bird, but he seemed to have a great time.

I got my two, as did Em and Tyler. Tyler went home, and Em and I cleaned our birds. Rosie came over and cooked them up for us. They tasted like chicken, so Bella ate it. We all had a great dinner, together.

October had flown by and we had just over a month until our wedding. It was October 30th and Bella and Rosie were going into the city together. Their dresses were ready to be picked up for the wedding. Apparently the woman at the shop had put a rush on the order for Bella. She was beyond thrilled that morning before she left.

"Can I please have a sneak peak at the dress?" I asked her, as I laid on the bed, watching her get dressed for the day.

She giggled, crawling back onto the bed with me. "I want to show it to you, so much, Edward," she whispered, before leaning in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her, and rolled us over, so I was on top of her. She laughed, and I smiled. "But, I'm not going to cave, cowboy. The dress is staying at my mom's house until the night before the wedding."

"Bella, that's mean," I said, tickling her sides.

"Let me make it up to you," she said, reaching up to thread her fingers through my hair. "Jess said that there is a Halloween party at the university bar tomorrow night for students and their guests."

"Uh, huh?" I asked, leaning in to suck on her neck.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go. You know, get out and have some wild and crazy costume party fun, before we get married?" Bella asked, rubbing my shoulders.

I laughed. I didn't know why she didn't just tell me that she wanted to go. She didn't need to work so hard to convince me to spend time with her. "Mm, that sounds risqué," I said, playing along. "I like it. What am I wearing?"

Bella giggled and she looked so excited that I had agreed. "I'll pick us up some costumes today after I get the dress, okay?" she suggested. "Any preferences?"

I laughed. "As long as you are in something tight and short and sexy, you could put me in a bunny costume and I wouldn't care," I teased, making her giggle harder.

"It's a deal," she said, winking at me.

This month started out rough, but we had overcome our hardships. We were stronger than ever and the wedding was so close. I was honestly looking forward to this party the following night. Bella had been working so hard, she deserved a night to let loose. And I couldn't wait to be there with her.


	47. Chapter 46  Curves and Costumes

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I love spending time with this couple! So, thank you all for sharing them with me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 46 - Curves and Costumes

**BPOV**

This was it. The day I was getting my wedding dress. I was so excited. This dress symbolized a lot of things to me: my love for Edward, most of all, but also that sacrifices we had made to get here, the growth of our relationship, and our perseverance to make it all work.

Edward and I had come a long way since that fateful day in August at the diner. We went from shyness and insecurity to love and strength and a future in less than three months. Our wedding was in five weeks tomorrow, and I could only imagine how much closer we would become, and how much more our love would grow in the weeks to come.

Edward had made me and Rosie take the new truck to the city to pick up our dresses. He was overprotective about my safety now, but I understood and I loved him for worrying. The accident had really made us see how short life could be. I know that it had shaken Edward to his soul. He thought that he had lost me, and was literally sick for days at just the idea of it.

It killed me to see him so sick with worry, and I couldn't do anything but comfort him. I had been unconscious for the aftermath of the accident. I didn't have to deal with the gut wrenching fear, confusion, and heart ache that he had. And on top of it all, he faced his biggest fear for me: going into a hospital.

After he had lost his grandfather at an early age, Edward had been traumatised. In his young mind, doctors were equated with death, and he grown up believing that. After the accident, his mind told him that if I went to the hospital, I would die.

Edward was a grown man, but in a lot of ways, he was still like a little boy. He wasn't really nurtured, or supported, or encouraged growing up, until Rosie and Em bought the ranch across the highway. He carried with him a lot of fear, resentment and anger.

I was grateful to God that I had come into his life. In a lot of ways, I felt like I had saved him from himself, from his head. He loved his friends and his farm, but for how long could he have gone on like that, without becoming bitter?

Because of Edward, I found hope in love and a future that I was looking forward to living. And I had the most beautiful man to share that with. My relationship with my parents had never been stronger, and I had never been happier.

So, as I tried on my wedding dress, making sure it fit perfectly, I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. Jess, Rosie and my mom all crowded around me, smiling. "You look beautiful, Bella," my mom said, tears in her own eyes.

"Yeah, Edward is not going to know what hit him when he sees you walking down the aisle," Jessie laughed.

"The fit is just phenomenal," Rosie said, as I ran my hands down the sides of the dress.

"I love it," I said, smiling. "I absolutely love it." I giggled, and twirled around. "Do you think Edward would mind if I wear this everyday?"

Jess laughed. "Yes, he would mind. I'm sure he would rather you wear what you've got on underneath that dress, instead."

My cheeks flushed a little, because my mom was right beside me, but she just laughed with the girls. I was thrilled with how our relationship had strengthened in the last month. After the dresses were wrapped, we all headed to my mom's house to drop them off.

I wasn't kidding when I told Edward that I wasn't keeping the dress at the farmhouse. He couldn't be trusted not to peek. And now that I had tried the dress on, it would probably be best I didn't have it with me, or I would be wearing it around the house every chance I could. I loved it that much.

We all had a nice lunch with my mom, before Rosie, Jess and I headed out to the costume shop. My mom did not to see me in a sexy Halloween costume. I had no idea what I wanted us to dress up as. Jess immediately grabbed a tiny little cheerleader costume and took it to the change room.

I laughed. That girl knew what she wanted. And when she showed it to us, she looked so amazing. Her time at the gym really showed. She was toned and absolutely gorgeous. I had put on a few pounds since I had met Edward. He hadn't said anything to me about it, but, being a girl, of course I noticed.

Edward had always told me that he liked my curves, my big hips. I could never really understand why, but he usually had his hands on the parts of my body that I felt most subconscious about. And while Edward liked me a little more filled out, I really wanted to keep a bit of a figure.

There was no gym out where I lived now, but I figured maybe I could do something more than I was. Because, lets face it, I hadn't been doing much of anything since I moved out to the farm.

Rosie and I walked up and down the aisles. "What about a sexy cowgirl?" she asked, giggling.

I laughed with her. "Too cliché."

"A cop and prisoner?" she suggested, making me smile. I liked the idea of mixing Edward and handcuffs, but I think that might be better left in the bedroom.

I knew I shouldn't be so picky, considering that most of the costumes were picked over. There was a Romeo costume, but no Juliet. A mermaid, but no sailor. I was a little disappointed, but I figured this was just for a college party, and I did wait until the last minute. I guess you can't go into a costume shop the day before Halloween and expect a full selection.

"Oh, Bella. This is perfect," Rosie said, pulling out an angel costume from the rack. It truly was. It was a white minidress with a poofy skirt, and a tight, strapless, lace up bodice. There were white, feather, angel wings sewn on the back to top off the look. It was sexy, but innocent at the same time. I had a feeling that Edward was going to love it.

"So, I'm the angel," I said, flipping though the racks. "That makes Edward the devil?" I said, pulling out a deep red cape. I had often thought of Edward as being sinful, so I figured this costume would be perfect for him. I found a red vest and little red horns on a hair band. He could wear his own black shirt and black pants with it. I hoped he went along with this.

I was a little worried he might be uncomfortable with the costume, but he had said that he didn't care what I made him wore. He just wanted to be there with me. But a hair band on a masculine guy like Edward might be pushing things. Maybe I could convince him, and have some fun doing it.

I tried the costume on quickly, and luckily, it fit really well. The lace up front allowed for a lot of adjustment, and I felt really pretty in it. I figured Edward was going to like it. We bought our costumes and we dropped Jess back off at her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," she said. "I'm so excited that you get to meet Mike." I smiled. I still couldn't believe that I hadn't met the infamous 'gym guy.' I was really excited about it, too. Mike made Jess happy, and that was all I could ever ask for. She was an amazing person and friend and she deserved to be loved.

"So, do you and Em have any plans for Halloween?" I asked Rosie as we drove back through the city.

She giggled. "I always make caramel apples, and we usually just end up snuggling on the couch, watching scary movies. Nothing too exciting," she said. But the smile on her face told me how much she loved their annual tradition. It was sweet, and I couldn't wait to for Edward and I to start our own traditions.

Rosie and I drove past Wal-Mart on the way home and I pulled into the parking lot. "What are you getting?" she asked me as I helped her out of the truck.

"I'm getting an exercise DVD," I told her as we walked into the store and headed back to the electronics department.

"Oh, okay," she said, looking a little confused.

"I just noticed that I'm getting a little chubby, and I figured maybe I should start working out, you know?" I said, looking over the different DVDs: yoga, aerobics, pilates.

"Bella, you're not chubby at all," Rosie said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Did someone say something?" she asked me.

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "I just noticed that I've put on a few pounds, that's all."

I picked out a few different titles, and I after I bought them, Rosie and I went back to the truck and I tucked the DVDs in the costume bag. We drove back to the farm, and I dropped Rosie off, before driving back to my man. I hated days when I was apart from Edward. I missed him.

He came out of the house when he heard me drive up and came over to lift me out of the truck. He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled at him as he pulled back.

"I missed you," Edward said, setting me down, and reaching in the truck to grab my bag. "Did you have a good day?"

I took Edward's hand and we started walking up to the house, Seth at our heels. "It was amazing," I told him as he set the bag down in the living room, and led me into the kitchen. I smiled when a saw the table set and smelled dinner. My boy was perfect. "This is great, cowboy. You didn't need to do this."

"Ah, I'm bored without you," he chuckled, pulling out my chair for me. He served us each a huge plate of pasta with cheese. It looked delicious but I could see where the extra pounds were coming from. "So, I see you really didn't bring the wedding dress home, huh?" he laughed.

"No, I didn't. But, Edward I love it. It fits me perfectly, and I truly feel like your bride in it," I told him, making him smile widely at me.

"I can only imagine how beautiful you look, sunshine," Edward said, smiling at me. "I really can't wait to marry you, Bella."

"I know," I agreed. "It's going to be an amazing day. An amazing life."

We finished our dinner, while Edward told me about his day. One of the fence beams on the back pasture looked like it was rotting away, so he had borrowed Em's truck and driven to the lumberyard, before coming home to fix it. Edward figured it was going to snow any day now, and if he didn't fix it today, he didn't know if he'd have another chance before spring. I was sorry to have missed that. I loved watching Edward doing physical work. It was just plain sexy watching his muscles move, sweat on the back of his neck.

After dinner, we put the dishes in the sink and Edward and I went in the living room. I wanted to show him our Halloween costumes for the next night. I dumped the bag on the couch, and my bag from Wal-Mart fell out, the DVDs spilling from the bag.

"Oh, did you buy some movies?" Edward asked as he picked them up. He flipped through the titles and looked over at my face. "You're going to start working out?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed a little.

"I was thinking about it. Yeah," I said, turning to start sorting out Edward's costume. Honestly I was a little embarrassed about the extra weight and the fact that it bothered me, so I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Okay," he said, sitting down. The room was quiet for a minute, before Edward spoke again. "You know you are beautiful, right?" I turned my head to look at his face. "And sexy and alluring. I have never been more turned on then I am when I'm look at your body."

I smiled. "Thank you, Edward," I said, going over to sit on his lap. He pulled me close to his chest and kissed my lips.

"Does the dress not fit?" he asked, obviously still trying to figure out what was bothering me.

"Oh, no," I said, reaching up to tangle my fingers in the hair at the back of his head. "It fits my body perfectly."

"Okay, good," he said, letting his hand move down to my hip. He let out a deep breath. "Can you just tell me, then, because, Bella, you are perfect."

I giggled a little at how frustrated he looked. He was priceless. "I'm getting a little chunky, okay?" I said, knocking his hand out of the way and pinching at the small roll on my side.

"Bella, the last thing you are is chunky," Edward said, saying the word chunky like it was a curse word. "You are delicious." He gently caressed his big hand over my side where I had just pinched myself.

I dropped my head down on his shoulder. He would never understand, because he didn't see my body the way I did. "Maybe I'm not that bad, yet, but Edward, at this rate, I'll be huge in a couple of years."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he scolded, spanking my bum. "You're not going to be huge. With as much sex as we have, you're burning calories left and right."

I giggled into his neck, before placing a kiss where I could feel his pulse. He did make a very valid point. "Is this because of something that Jessica said?" he asked quietly. "I mean, I know she's become a little obsessed with working out."

"No," I told him. "She didn't say anything like that. In fact, she always comments on much you're attracted to me."

He chuckled. "I'm glad it's noticeable."

"But, I was looking at how toned and fit she is while we were trying on Halloween costumes, and it just got me thinking about how I've put on a few on pounds," I admitted.

"Well, I thought you got sexier, but I couldn't put my finger on it," Edward said, rubbing my back, and making me smile.

"So, you really haven't noticed?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"No, Bella," he said, so seriously, that I could help but believe him. "I love your body because it's yours. In a couple of years from now, and we're blessed with a baby, and you gain weight, or get stretch marks on your tummy, it's not going to matter to me. It's you that I love, sunshine," he smiled. "But, that being said, I think you have a smoking hot body. And if you want to workout for yourself, so you feel confident, then I'll be behind you all the way."

I smiled at him. I really appreciated his support in this decision. And, even more, I was blown away by his unconditional love for me. "I can't believe I get to marry you," I whispered, going back to kissing his neck.

Edward stood up, lifting me in his arms and carrying me upstairs. I giggled and he laughed. "Can I show you how much I missed you today?" he asked, kissing my lips.

"Yes, please," I said, running my hand over his chest. "God, I love you," I breathed, biting and kissing at his sexy jaw. He chuckled, before he set me on the bed. He started pulling off his clothes, but never taking his eyes off of me. I started unbuttoning my blouse, but he reached forward to cover my hand in his.

"Don't," he said. "I want to do it." I bit my bottom lip. My cowboy was one sexy guy.

He undressed me slowly, and made love to me even slower. It was like he was cherishing every second. But, most importantly, he was showing me how beautiful he thought I was. I really appreciated the gesture, and I honestly felt it, believed it.

Edward and I rolled onto our sides, facing each other. He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you, sunshine," Edward whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward," I said, smiling at his face. "I want to show you the costumes for the party tomorrow night, but I'm too tired to get up."

Edward laughed. "So am I. You can show me tomorrow, okay? They aren't going anywhere."

I hummed and snuggled up to my man. This is what I missed all day. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, it was pitch black in the room. Edward was sleeping, and I loved the feeling of his warm body against mine. I needed to use the bathroom, so I snuck out of bed, pulling on a pair of panties and a sweatshirt for the cold walk down the hallway. Even with the furnace on, it was still painfully obvious that winter was approaching.

When I got back to bed, I snuggled back up to Edward's chest. "Shit, Bella, your fingers are cold," Edward whispered, making me laugh. He chuckled sleepily, before bringing my hands up to press against his lips. "What time is it?"

"Like three in the morning," I said. "Go back to bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, burying his face into my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he was lightly snoring in minutes. I held back a giggle at how cute he was, before easily falling asleep myself.

I woke up the next morning, Halloween morning, and started laughing as soon as I opened my eyes. Edward was standing at the foot of the bed completely naked, except for the red vest, cape and the devil horns, nestled in his messy hair. I almost couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. He looked very sexy, and so ridiculous at the same time.

Edward did a little turn for me. "What do you think?" he asked, winking at me.

"Very sexy," I said, still giggling.

"As much as I trust your judgement, completely, Bella, I think you forgot to buy half of this costume," Edward said, walking over to the bed to kiss my lips.

I laughed. "I was thinking you could wear your black khakis from the Gap and a black button up under that vest," I said. "But, cowboy, I think I like your take on the costume better."

"I thought you might," he said taking my hands and bringing them around his body, under the cape, before setting them on his bare bum. I slapped his bum, before getting up on my knees on the mattress and wrapping my arms around his neck so I could kiss his lips. "Will you try yours on?" He asked.

"Of course," I giggled, crawling off the bed and pulling my sweatshirt off.

Edward had my angel costume laying on the bed, so I pulled it on, reaching in the front and adjusting my boobs. Edward laughed, and I looked over at him. He was sitting on the bed in just his vest and horns. I seriously loved this man.

"Sunshine, you look hot," he said, reaching out for me. I walked over and flopped on his lap. He chuckled. "You did great picking out the costumes, Bella."

"I'm so glad you like them," I told him. "To be honest, I thought it might take a little persuading on my part to get you to wear the horns."

"Darn it," he chuckled. "I think I would have really enjoyed that."

Edward and I spent the day with the horses and Seth. We bundled up and went for a ride in the morning, and after lunch, which was leftovers from Edward's delicious dinner, we went for a walk. We ended up walking to Rosie and Em's place. Rosie had called to let us know that they wanted to keep Seth with them, in case there were any Halloween pranks that could scare the dog.

As Edward and I walked, I asked him what kind pranks could happen out here. He laughed. "Bella. We live out in the middle of nowhere. Kids get bored. My dad's truck got egged one year," he chuckled. "It's never a big deal, but clearly, this dog is spoiled." I loved that Seth was well looked after.

When we got to Rosie and Em's front door, Edward got a cute little mischievous smile on his face. "Trick or treat," he called out, making me laugh.

Em opened the door. "Hey, guys. Come on in," he chuckled, giving us both a hug. Seth ran to the kitchen, like he always did, knowing Rosie would feed him. "When are you heading to the party?"

"Uh, as soon we walk home, I guess," Edward said. "That should take us a good forty five minutes."

Em chuckled. "Well have fun, and be careful tonight," he said, squeezing Edward's shoulder. "A lot of crazies out there." I knew that the accident had scared Edward's best friends as well. But I knew that Edward and I were finally going to get our date tonight.

Rosie came out of the kitchen with two caramel apples in her hand, passing one to each of us. "There you go, my cute little trick or treaters," she giggled. "Have a good time, and take lots of pictures."

After Edward said goodbye to his dog, and I gave Rosie and Em another hug, Edward and I started the long walk back to our house. But we had our delicious caramel apples to eat as we walked, so it seemed like we were back in no time.

Edward and I changed into our costumes and with the pants, shirt and a black pair of cowboy boots, Edward looked amazing. I slipped on my dress, put on a pair of silver heels, and added a few curls to my hair. I put on some silver eye shadow and pink lip gloss to top off the look. I thought we looked amazing, and I couldn't wait for the party tonight.


	48. Chapter 47  Date Night: Take Two

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I forgot to mention a couple chapters back, that in Canada, Thanksgiving is held on the second Monday in October. Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 47 - Date Night: Take Two

**EPOV**

This was it. Tonight Bella and I were finally getting our date night. Yes, I was dressed like a devil, and Bella had angel wings pinned to her dress, but this was our do over. I felt safer taking Bella into town in the new truck.

Since the accident, things with Bella had been amazing. We healed together, not just our physical injuries, but our hearts. We had dealt with the possibility of losing each other, and I struggled a lot with that. When I closed my eyes, I could still see Bella, slumped over in the truck, unconscious. It was a worse than a nightmare, it was a memory, and it was hard to let go of a fear, when it had almost happened right before my eyes.

But Bella was amazing, and the pastor had been great for our healing process. We had come a long way in a month, and I was happy with everything in our lives. Which was why I was so surprised when Bella brought home a stack of exercise DVDs.

I mean, it was hardly a big deal. I'm sure every girl had one or two of the things laying around the house, somewhere. But, in my mind, weight loss felt trivial. I was beyond grateful to God that he had let me keep Bella after the accident. And when she said she was worried about a couple extra pounds on her hips, it took me a few minutes to comprehend why she would even care about that.

I had done everything in my power to show her how beautiful, sexy and attractive she was. And I was honest with her when I told her that I liked curves on a girl. A lot of them. I loved Bella's hips and ass. They were incredibly womanly.

Bella's friend Jessica was a beautiful woman, but she was so toned and fit, she didn't have the softness that Bella had. It was hard for me to understand why Bella couldn't see that her own body was perfect.

But, to me, more important than anything, was Bella's happiness. It was all I ever wanted: she and I married, living our life on the farm, and just being happy. So, if Bella wanted me to move the coffee table every morning so she could stretch and jump around in a spandex outfit, who was I to complain?

I pulled up to the restaurant that Bella, Jess and I went to in city the last time we were all together. I wanted to take Bella out to eat before the party at the university. I figured it would be all about drinking, and I didn't know how much food there would be. And, let's face it. I was a farmer. I liked to eat.

As I parked, Bella looked over me, looking quite panicked. It was adorable. "Edward. We can't go in here," she said. "Look how we're dressed?"

I chuckled. "I know, sunshine. But, it's Halloween and I'm starving. And I really wanted us to have our date," I explained.

"Can't we just grab something at the party?" she asked, still looking unsure.

"Are you that uncomfortable?" I asked her. "Because we can just run through a drive-thru and eat in the truck."

She bit her lip, clearly deep in thought. "No, you're right. We do deserve this date," she giggled. "Let's do it." I smiled at her, before leaning in to press a soft kiss on her pretty lips. I was so glad that she had agreed to this. I figured it might be fun memory for us.

I got out of the truck and came around to her side, lifting her down. I will admit that I bought a big truck for this exact reason. I loved helping Bella in and out of it. It gave me more of a chance to hold her and touch her. And what could I say, I'm a man after all.

I took Bella's hand and led her into the restaurant. Her confidence in this idea seemed to retreat as we walked up to the hostess stand. "For two," I said, taking Bella's hand and holding it up my heart. I looked down at Bella and smiled. She smiled back at me and that was all I needed.

Despite the fact that we wearing costumes, dinner was surprisingly normal. No one else in the restaurant was dressed up. I was actually surprised. I didn't think we'd be the only ones, which was half of the reason I thought it would be an alright idea to come here. We got a few glances, but most people smiled at us, so it wasn't too bad.

Bella seemed to be enjoying herself. She was talking about the history conference in North Carolina. I was really excited to see her in her element. She liked to watch me farm, do chores, just normal farm stuff. So, in about three weeks, I was going to get my turn. I couldn't wait to sit and watch her give her presentation.

"So, I think I'm almost finished with the speech, but I really want to make sure I know my stuff. I've hear that professors from other universities may ask questions, and I don't want to look stupid, you know?" she said, taking a bite of her pasta.

"Well, if there is one thing I know, Bella, it's that you are not stupid. You work hard on your research and you're passionate about the material you're working on. That's going to shine through," I said, hoping to reassure her. "And if they ask you a question you don't know the answer to, just tell them that you haven't come across that topic yet, but you'll look into it. I mean, you're still working on your thesis. And if your professor didn't guide you that way in your research, then you're not to blame."

A smile lit up Bella's face. "You're so smart," she said, her face flushed a little. "And it is incredibly sexy."

I chuckled. "Really?" I asked, playing along.

"Definitely," she said, looking down at her plate for minute, before she looked up at my face, smiling widely.

"You look amazing, right now, Bella," I said. "You look a little shy and innocent, and wearing that angel costume, is only adding to the appeal. And, being the devil that I am, I can't wait to do dirty things to you."

She laughed that beautiful laugh that made me feel warm in both my chest and my groin. "Well, cowboy, we've still got a party to get to. Can you wait?" she asked, licking her lips, seductively.

"Mm. I hope so," I chuckled. It might have sounded like I was kidding, but I really wasn't. I wanted Bella.

"Okay, good," She giggled. "Because I didn't buy these costumes for nothing."

"Oh, sexy. It wasn't for nothing," I told her, winking, and making her laugh.

"Edward Cullen. I can't take you anywhere, can I?" she giggled.

I paid the bill so we could drive over to the university. I was excited for this party. The university crowd wasn't my scene. Not by choice. Doing my agriculture degree by correspondence, didn't really give me a chance to socialize.

And I was even more excited to watch Bella at the party. I was only ever with her at the farm, or to and from meetings or the library at school. I was looking forward to see Bella dance and really let loose.

But, you'd better believe I would be keeping an eye on her. She was my fiancé and she wouldn't be dancing with anyone but me. Yes, I was overprotective and yes, I was the jealous type. I knew this, and Bella knew it, too.

I took Bella's hand and we walked out the front door to the parking lot. I let out a deep breath when I saw him. Dr. Jasper Hale. He was walking across the parking lot with a cute little girl hanging on his arm. She was young, and pretty like Bella. She looked like a student, too.

Bella didn't see him, until he called out to us. I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want to ruin our night, but of course he had to say hello. "Good evening, Miss Swan," Jasper said, walking over to us.

"Oh, hi, Dr. Hale. I didn't see you there," Bella said, smiling. She was so sweet and nice and friendly. She only saw the good in people. While, I was fairly sceptical. I tended to judge people based on my first impression. I had to laugh. Our Halloween costumes seemed to be pretty accurate.

"Nice costumes," Jasper said, chuckling. I watched as his eyes flicked down over Bella's costume. I didn't like that one bit. That was my girl's body he was checking out. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. In guy language, that meant 'she's mine.' I didn't want to cause problems with Bella and her supervisor, but that didn't mean that I was going to let him get away with eyeballing her.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, we're just heading over to the costume party at the university."

He nodded his head. "Well, have a good night," he said, before turning and heading towards the restaurant. He was trying to act confident in front of Bella, but I could tell that he didn't like being caught with a student off campus.

Bella giggled as we walked to the truck. "What's funny, sunshine?" I asked her, as I lifted her up into the truck.

"Get in the truck," she whispered. I chuckled as I ran around the front of the truck. She was so adorable. I highly doubted that anyone else in the parking lot would care about what Bella was going to reveal about Jasper, but I would humour her.

I hopped into the truck and turned on the heat. I could tell that Bella was cold, she had goosebumps on her legs and arms and had her arms crossed over her chest. She definitely wasn't dressed for the weather in Southern Alberta at the end of October.

"Okay. Lay it on me?" I said, making her chuckle.

"Alright. That girl on Dr. Hale's arm was Maria Sandino. She's an undergrad at the university," Bella said, her eyes lighting up. She loved gossip and I loved that about her. She was so cute when she was doing it, too. "She's a history major. She was in one of the classes that I was a TA for. And she's not even that smart."

I started the truck and pulled out of the lot, heading towards the university. "And, Edward, did you see that dress? Her boobs were practically hanging out of it," Bella continued.

I chuckled. I honestly hadn't noticed her boobs. I was too busy watching Dr. Hales eyes as they moved over my girl's chest and hips and legs. "So, isn't that some kind of conflict of interest?" I asked Bella. "Are professors allowed to date their students?"

"Um, I don't really know. I've never had a reason to check," Bella told me. "But, I think as long as he's not teaching her directly, then they would be allowed to fraternize."

"Fraternize, huh?" I asked her, making her laugh. "Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

"I don't know," she giggled. "Are we going to fraternize when we get home?"

"Absolutely," I said, reaching over and rubbing my hand up and down her bare thigh.

"I can't wait to tell Jessie," Bella said, smiling. "She is going to go crazy when she finds out." I shook my head, smiling back over at her.

I really didn't care who Jasper was sleeping with. But what did bother me, was that the girl that was on his arm tonight looked a lot like Bella. She was short, young, and had long, dark wavy hair. Yes, she did have a darker complexion, while Bella had gorgeous creamy white skin, but overall, it was clear that Dr. Hale had a type.

I was very content with my decision to go to North Carolina with Bella. I knew she was a grown woman, but it wasn't her I didn't trust. Bella was my whole world, and her safety meant everything to me. I had met Jasper a couple of times, in a professional aspect, but I didn't know him as a person, outside of the university. And clearly, Bella didn't either.

While Bella loved the gossip about him dating this Maria girl, it concerned me that he would even consider dating a girl that was studying in his department. Yes, Maria was an adult, but Jasper was still a superior to her. He had an appeal to young students. He was smart and young and good looking. He was also incredibly over confident.

His behaviour said so much about him. And it was that man that had invited my fiancé to travel to an American university with him for a conference. For three whole days, and nights. And, I was fairly certain that he didn't have history on the brain.

I parked at the university, getting the last parking spot in the near lot. It looked like it was going to be packed at the bar. Bella and I walked up to the school, and I wrapped my cape around her body. She looked up at my face, smiling.

"Excited?" I asked her, smiling as she slipped her hand into my back pocket.

"Very," she said.

We stood in line to get in behind a group of girls dressed in very revealing costumes. I caught Bella looking down at her costume, a tiny frown on her pretty face. I would never understand how she doubted herself. She was so much more than the girls in front of us. She was beautiful and sexy on the outside, but she had substance, as well. She was stimulating on so many levels.

I walked up behind her and covered her shoulders with my cape, giving my soon to be wandering hands a little privacy. I leaned down and started kissing and sucking on her neck. She hummed lightly, and it made me smile. I had set my hands on her full hips and was gently moving my thumbs back and forth. I really wanted to feel her soft, silky skin under my hands, but this would do for now.

We finally got to the front of the line and I paid the cover charge for us to get in after Bella showed her student id card. We walked into the bar and I smiled. It was packed. The music was blaring loud, and the dance floor was packed. There were orange spotlights and your typical, tacky Halloween decorations. It was great.

Bella pulled me down, so she could talk into my ear. "Do you want to dance?" she yelled. I looked into her eyes and she was smiling. She really wanted to dance. I really didn't know how to dance, except for a country two step, but Bella's eyes were sparkling and she looked too excited to refuse. I could suck up my pride. I was willing to make a fool of myself for my girl. I didn't know these people anyway.

I nodded my head, and Bella was glowing. She took my hand and pulled me through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. It was a fast song and Bella started dancing, moving her hips, and moving her arms up, running her hands through her hair. I was mesmerized. She was gorgeous. And she was all mine.

She laughed. "Dance," she called out, reaching forward to my hips. I chuckled. I guess I was caught. I reached forward and held onto her hips. I shuffled my feet around a little, hoping that no one would notice me.

Bella laughed, reaching up to set her hands on my chest, lightly caressing my shoulders. She kept moving her hips, stepping closer to me, until she started rubbing her body against mine. It felt phenomenal. The overwhelming heat it in the room, the pounding music, the pulsing lights, the smell of beer and hot, sweaty bodies all added to the sexiness of the moment.

Bella reached up and tangled her hands in my hair, pulling me in for a hot kiss. I was so turned on right now, and I knew that Bella could feel it. I moved my hands onto her bum, pulling her closer to my body. I could feel Bella's breath on my neck and face, and I smiled at her as we held each other's eyes.

This party atmosphere was the most extreme form of foreplay. There was so much anticipation and desire in the air, but you couldn't really act on it. Bella seemed to be having a great time, and we 'danced' for about four or five songs, before I started getting really thirsty.

"You want a drink?" I asked her, leaning in close to her ear.

She nodded her head, still smiling at me, as I led her over to the bar. "What do you want?" Bella asked me.

"You can drink, sunshine," I told her. "I'll just have pop, okay?" I wanted Bella to have a good time. This was her night. But, there was no way in hell I was going to drink before I had to take Bella home. I would never risk her safety like that.

"I can drive home if you want a beer, Edward," she argued. I chuckled a little at her spunk.

"Hey, guys. If it isn't my favourite sexy couple." I chuckled and turned around to see Bella's best friend, Jess. She was dressed in a cheerleader uniform. "Guys, meet Mike."

I looked up behind her and there was a big guy standing there in a football uniform, obviously to match Jessica. He was blonde, and pretty solid. It was obvious that he spent a lot of time in the gym. But he seemed to have a friendly face. I reached my hand out to shake his hand as Jessica made the introductions.

"What are you guys drinking? I'll buy this round," Mike offered.

"We've got to drive back out to the farm tonight," Bella told Jess.

"That's stupid, Bella," Jess said. "Just stay at my place tonight. It's right across the parking lot. Then you guys can go home in the morning."

I honestly hadn't even thought about staying the night in the city, but the idea wasn't half bad. As long as we left town early the next morning, I would be able to get home in time to feed the horses and pick up Seth. At the least the dog was with Em and Rosie.

Bella looked up at me, as if I had the final say, but I could tell she wanted to take Jess up on her offer. "It's up to you, Bella," I said. "Seth is fine and horses are okay overnight."

"Okay. We'll stay," she said, smiling, as Jess wrapped her in a tight hug. Mike nodded at us and went up to the bar, ordering four beers. We got our drinks and went over to sit a small table. Bella was telling Jess about Dr. Hale, and they were laughing together.

"So, you ever been to one of these parties before?" Mike asked me, obviously trying to make small talk.

I chuckled. "No. First one," I told him. He seemed like a nice guy, and I was happy for Jess. As we got talking, Mike and I started talking about cars, hunting, and sports. He was pretty easy to talk to, and seemed to be into the same things that I was. He was obviously a few years younger than I was, but he seemed to be pretty mature.

When we finished our drinks, and after the girls made a bathroom run, we all ended up back out on the dance floor. I had to laugh. Mike seemed to be as bad at dancing as I was. It was pretty obvious that we were both just out there for our girls.

The rest of the night went well. Bella had another drink, but I just stuck to Coke after my first one. I didn't want to deal with a hangover the next morning. She was starting to get giggly. I was introduced to a couple of other grad students that Jess and Bella knew, but for the most part, we just danced.

It was a great night, and I was glad that Bella had fun. She deserved this so much; just a chance to let go and be a college student. At around midnight, the four of us walked back to Jessica's apartment. Bella was a little wobbly, so I made sure to hold her closely. When we got back to the apartment, Jess gave us both hugs, and tossed a t-shirt out for Bella to sleep in, before she and Mike disappeared into her bedroom. I took off the cape, vest, shirt and boots I was wearing, leaving me in just my pants.

I laid down on the couch, and sent Em a quick text, letting him know we'd be home early in the morning. Bella came out of the bathroom in a baggy black Rolling Stones t-shirt. She smiled, seductively at me, before flicking out the light and coming over to lay in my arms.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

"I did," she said. We could hear Jessica groaning from her bedroom. Bella looked over to her door, before looking back at me. "And I want to have sex with you, right here on the couch, but I feel dizzy." Bella pouted out her bottom lip, and I had to chuckle a little at her. I had never seen her drunk, and apparently, it only took her two beers to get this way.

I leaned in and kissed her pouty lips, and reached under her shirt to set my hand on her hot ass. "We can have sex tomorrow," I told her. "Just snuggle in close and get some sleep."

I reached up to the back of the couch and covered us up. Almost immediately, Bella started snoring softly, her nose bent as she had her face squished into my chest. She was just priceless.

I had an amazing night with lots of laughs. But, as much fun as I had, this wasn't the lifestyle for me. I liked my routine and chores and work on the farm. I was just glad that Bella was willing to trade in the college life for me.


	49. Chapter 48 Compliments and Concerns

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I was out driving on the highway through the gorgeous Alberta prairies this week, again, and the wheat fields are a breathtaking golden colour. Some of the farmers are starting their harvest. It is amazing to see and it really brings this story to life for me. You can't help but wonder about the love stories of these men and women. Are any of them like Edward and Bella? Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 48 - Compliments and Concerns

November 2009

BPOV

I woke up to Edward placing kisses on my head. It was still dark in the room, and for that, I was incredibly thankful. I had a headache and felt a little nauseous. Darn beer. I was very much a lightweight when it came to drinking. I rarely drank, which was probably part of the reason it hit me so hard when I did.

"Wake up, sunshine. We need to get on the road," Edward whispered. "You can sleep in the truck."

I groaned, in pain, and just because I didn't want to get up. I was so warm and comfortable in Edward's arms. "Can we just sleep a little longer?" I rasped out, my eyes still closed.

He chuckled softly. "No, baby. I have chores that need to be done. You can sleep for the rest of the day if you want, but we have to go," He explained.

I felt bad for whining. Edward worked really hard every day. Farming wasn't just a job, it was a lifestyle. There was always work to be done, especially because he had the dog and horses.

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting up, but groaning as my head started pounding from moving. I just had to have that second beer.

"Why are you sorry?" Edward asked, as he stood up and pulled on his black shirt. "You had fun last night, Bella. And I'm glad."

"I'm sorry for getting drunk and passing out last night. And I'm sorry for complaining. I know you have work to do," I said, standing up. But clutching bicep when I got a little wobbly.

Edward chuckled, wrapping me tightly in arms. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, holding his lips to my skin. "Don't pout," he said, reaching down and slapping my bum. "And you're pretty damn cute when you're drunk, anyway."

I opened my eye and looked up and Edward's face. "What did I say?" I said, almost not wanting to hear it. "I remember dancing and laughing and having fun, but I don't remember coming over here."

Edward laughed, again. "You told me that you wanted to have sex with me," he started and I buried my face into his chest. He rubbed my back, chuckling. "But, then you said you were too dizzy."

I smiled into his chest. "That's embarrassing." My voice was muffled in his shirt.

"No, it's cute," Edward chuckled. "Now, Jess left you some sweat pants. Let's get you dressed, sunshine."

I held Edward's hand for balance and pulled on the pink sweats. I left the t-shirt on that must have slept in. Edward grabbed our costumes and my purse and helped me out to the truck. He lifted me up and actually buckled my seatbelt for me.

It was still dark outside. "What time is it?" I asked him, smiling at his gorgeous face, but still leaning my face on the seat.

"It's only five in the morning," Edward said. "I was hoping to get out to the stable around six. I wanted to fix the roof before the snow comes."

I was so incredibly in awe of Edward, and anyone that owned a farm, really. He really never stopped. "You're amazing," I said, softly, reaching over to rub my hand over Edward's thigh.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Nah," he said, covering my hand with his. "Just keeping myself busy." He was so modest. But I loved everything about him. My Edward was a great man.

He pulled into a drive thru and bought us each a large black coffee, and a muffin. I wasn't hungry, but the coffee was great. The drive back home was quiet. Edward sang along to the radio, and I just watched him. My head was starting to feel better by the time we got home, but I was still exhausted.

I stayed in the truck when Edward went into Em and Rosie's to get Seth. We drove home and I wrapped my arms and legs around Edward, as he helped me out of the truck. "Come on, Bella," he said, carrying me upstairs. I laid my head on his strong shoulder and kissed his neck. "Let's get you back to bed."

"But, it's not fun in bed without you," I said, as he laid me down and covered me up.

He laughed. "It's not supposed to be fun," he said. "You have to sleep off this hangover. I want my sexy, fiesty, funny Bella back."

"I'm funny," I said, pouting.

Edward laughed, leaning in to kiss my lips. "You are, honey," he said. "But you're better with your eyes open." He tucked me in bed, tightly. "I love you. Feel better."

"I love you, more, cowboy," I said, before closing my eyes, again. I fell asleep before he even left the room.

EPOV

I changed into my work jeans, a t-shirt, a flannel shirt and then a quilted jacket. It was November in the mountains, so it was cold. No question about it. I looked back at my girl in our bed and smiled. She was so damn gorgeous, even if she was hung over.

I went to the bathroom for a quick pee, and to brush my teeth, before going downstairs. I fed the dog, and made myself a couple of scrambled eggs and some toast. I missed eating with Bella. It was funny. We hadn't even been living together for a couple months, but I needed her like air.

After I ate, I set my dishes in the sink, pulled on my work boots, gloves and a toque and headed outside, with Seth at my heels. I got the horses fed, the stalls mucked out, and moved Nutmeg, Cinnamon and Sugar out to the fenced in pasture.

I walked back to the garage and grabbed a box of shingles and my tools. It took me a good half hour to bring everything out, but the sun was starting to come up, so I figured now was a good time to start working.

I got out the ladder and climbed up on the stable. There was damage from the wind earlier in the year, and I needed it fixed before the snow fell. It was the little things that took so much work around here, but they were all necessary.

I sat on the stable and looked around the farm. It was so beautiful. Five weeks today, I would be getting married. I smiled at the thought. I couldn't be more happy about it, either. I never thought I'd get married, so I had never imagined what it would like.

But, if marriage was anything like my life so far with Bella, I knew I'd be in for a lot love, fun, and happiness. Life with Bella was never boring, and we'd had our rough times and sad times, too. But we always managed to work things out. We were going to make a great couple; we already did.

The stable wasn't too big, but I worked for a couple hours fixing the west side of the roof. I liked working, and I liked being out here in the fresh air, even though it was fairly cold. I couldn't believe that in a couple weeks time, I would be taking an airplane to the United States with Bella. I had never been on a plane, so it was going to be a wild ride. A new adventure.

Bella had brought so many new experience to my life. I probably never would have experienced college life and conferences without her. I had made new friends, and really opened up. I was a better man since I had met her. There was no doubt about it.

I came down off of the roof and cleaned up all the old shingles I had thrown off the roof. I hauled all the bags to the back of the truck. I'd take them down to the dump later. I was starving, though, so I figured I'd go in the house and make Bella and I something to eat.

I wasn't sure if she was awake, yet, or not, but if she wasn't, I'd take some food up to our room and spoil her. I walked into the house, and my stomach rumbled. The house smelled incredible. My girl was up and at 'em. And boy did I love her.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled. Bella was wearing those little shorts that her ass cheeks hung out of. She looked like she was wearing a sweater that looked like a little blanket with sleeves, but only hit her at the waist.

"Hey, sunshine," I said as I walked over to her, leaning in to kiss her shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you'd be up."

She laughed. "You've been gone for six hours, cowboy," she said, turning in my arms to slide her hands in my back pockets. When she turned, I noticed she was wearing a tight black tank with a really low neckline. I was getting a really nice view of her cleavage, too. "I missed you and I wanted to spoil you."

I smiled. She. Was. Perfect. "Consider me spoiled," I chuckled. "You cooked for me, you smell delicious, and you're wearing my favourite shorts." Bella laughed. "You're a sex goddess in this outfit."

She dropped her head on my shoulder and giggled. "Well, I felt bad about getting drunk, and I wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciate everything you do. You work hard, Edward, and I am so proud of you," she said, making me smile. "And, I wanted to try to convince you to stay inside with me this afternoon."

I laughed. "Well, thank you for the compliments," I said, leaning down to kiss her lips. "And, sunshine, I told you not to worry about that hangover. It was cute, Bella. I promise." She smiled, undoing the snaps on the front of my quilted jacket. "Oh, and consider me convinced."

Bella's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a tight hug. "I love you, Edward."

BPOV

Edward and I spent the afternoon together. We ate, and I cleaned up while Edward showered, before we spent the rest of the afternoon in our bed, making love and just being together. Life was perfect.

The next three weeks were crazy busy for me. Edward and I had an appointment with the caterer. I had originally wanted to cook for the wedding myself, but with my work for the conference, and the fact that we were leaving the country for four days, I just didn't have time. Plus, Edward didn't want me to get stressed out. He said that this wedding was for us to celebrate our love, and we should be happy and stress free. I loved my cowboy.

We were leaving for the conference in North Carolina on Sunday, November twenty second, the day before the conference. I had to perfect my presentation, which included going into the city twice to meet Dr. Hale. The first time, he went over the presentation with me and suggested a few changes, and a little more research. So, after a trip to the library, and a week of locking myself in the office for a couple hours each day, I had my work perfected.

Edward drove me back into town the Monday before we left for a last meeting with my supervisor. It had snowed a good ten centimetres the night before, and Edward would not let me drive on the highway.

Dr. Hale loved the presentation, and told me that he was proud of my work. "You know, Isabella, you really should look into the doctoral programs at Chapel Hill. You show an extreme amount of talent," Jasper told me, smiling as he passed me back the final draft of my presentation.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Hale," I said, standing up and packing my papers into my bag. "But, I'm really not interested in following that path, right now."

He nodded his head. "Think about it," he said, as I walked to the door. I nodded before saying goodbye, and walking over to Edward.

Edward stood up when he saw me, and forced a smile at me. He always looked stressed when I had meetings. I hated that. He didn't have anything to worry about, and we had been through that countless times. He was quiet as we walked to the truck.

"What?" I asked, after he helped me into the truck and walked around to his side, getting in and turning on the heat.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, as he fiddled with the vents on the dashboard.

"You were obviously eavesdropping on my meeting and you heard Dr. Hale mention the doctoral program, again," I said, knowing that this was a sore point for Edward. He was always afraid of holding me back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized looking in my eyes. "He was loud."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "We went over this Edward. I don't want to continue my education, and I'm not moving to North Carolina." I grabbed both of Edward's hands and squeezed them. "I'm marrying you in twelve days, cowboy. I'm getting my dream come true. My happily ever after. You are it, Edward Cullen. So, don't you dare rain on my parade."

I always had to be blunt with him, and make him talk things out the minute they were bothering him. Edward let his worries fester. And with the trip and the wedding all taking place in the next two weeks, I didn't need any extra stress. I needed my man strong and happy.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sorry. I will not rain on your parade," he said, leaning in for a nice soft kiss.

"Thank you, cowboy," I said, smiling.

"But, um, can I just ask you one thing? One small favour?" Edward asked, looking down at his lap and our joined hands.

"Of course, Edward," I said, leaning in for another kiss.

"You told Jasper that you weren't interested in the program _right now_," he said, looking up at my eyes. "So, sunshine, I want you to tell me if you ever change your mind."

"Edward," I sighed. I hadn't even realized that I said that to Dr. Hale. I was just trying to say something to get him to stop asking me about applying for another degree. I wasn't interested, and I never would be.

"I know, Bella. I know what you've said," Edward interrupted. "But, there is no way you can know how you're going to feel in the future. All I want you to do, is promise me that you'll talk to me about it if you ever decide you'd like to pursue more schooling."

I sighed and shook my head. "It's not going to happen, cowboy. But, I will promise you that I will always talk to you about everything that I'm thinking about, no matter what it is, okay?"

"I can accept that," Edward said, smiling at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," I said, sliding over even closer to Edward to pull him in a nice tight hug. "But, you've got to do the same. Don't make me work so hard to get these things out of you."

He chuckled. "Deal," he said, making me smile.

Relationships were a lot of work, but Edward and I were figuring this out. We were going to make this marriage work. I was so excited to actually begin this journey together. In only twelve days, I was going to be married to the love of my life. And I couldn't wait.


	50. Chapter 49  Sketch and Study

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! College and Cowboys has been nominated for the "Fried Green Tomatoes Award - Best Country/Cowboy Story" on The Tomato Soup Awards! If you'd like to vote for me, you can see the details and link on my profile page. Thanks in advance. Have a great weekend and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 49 - Sketch and Study

**EPOV**

Bella and I were on an airplane, flying to North Carolina. We had flown about three and a half hours across Canada, had a two hour layover at the airport, and now were on our last lag of the trip, the two hour flight to Raleigh.

Bella was clearly nervous about her presentation, constantly shuffling through her papers and books. I left her alone to get prepared. Apparently, Bella would be giving her presentation on the second day of the three day conference, Tuesday. I was sort of hoping it would be on the first day, so she could get it over with and enjoy the rest of the presentations. I just didn't want her to be so anxious.

I had brought my sketchbook and a pencil. That was all I really needed. I was sketching a picture of Seth sleeping on the couch for Bella. I had never let him on the couch, but the minute Bella moved in, Seth stole her heart, and she let him get away with anything. So, I just went along with it. If it made Bella happy, then I was happy.

I decided to make Bella a book of sketches for our wedding. I would draw everything that had made me happy since she had come into my life. It was a thirty page sketchbook, and I was sure I would have no trouble filling it. In fact, I would probably have it done by the end of this week.

I had already drawn a picture of Bella, on the flight from Calgary to Toronto, standing on the deck waving at me. When I had gone to Em's to help him drive in the cattle, she would come out to the porch and wave goodbye every morning. I loved that she did that. It was the little things that meant so much to me; that showed me how much she cared.

Despite Bella's nerves, I was having a great trip so far. It was my first plane ride and Bella had held my hand as we took off. I wasn't scared to fly, but I appreciated the gesture. She wanted us to enjoy it together, and let me know she was with me. It was sweet and so Bella.

Bella and I had talked for the first half hour of the flight. We had talked about our wedding, and Bella was trying to guess where we were going for our honeymoon. A couple mouths back, Bella had told me that she and the girls had put aside $3500 for the honeymoon, out of the money I gave her for the wedding.

I wanted to take Bella somewhere nice, and while she was at one of her meetings, Rosie had helped me book a one week, all-inclusive vacation to Negril, Jamaica. For both of us, it would cost three thousand dollars. It was great resort and the price included things like food, drinks, massages and snorkelling. I still had five hundred dollars for spending money, so I could buy Bella some pretty souvenirs.

I wanted to spoil her and lavish her in luxury, but I just didn't have the money to do too much. I hoped to hell that she was happy with this. She had given up a lot for me, moving out to the farm, adopting my pretty mundane routine. With this honeymoon, I wanted to show her how much I appreciated her sacrifices.

Since Bella was pretty much planning the wedding, I wanted to have the honeymoon to handle on my own. I wanted to surprise her with something, so I decided that I wasn't going to tell her where we were going. She knew that it was only going to be for a week, though. With the amount of money I had, I couldn't afford to take her for two weeks.

I also didn't want to leave the farm for too long. Em and Rosie would be watching Seth for the week, and Em would be caring for my horses. It would be wrong of me to leave him with that responsibility for so long. He would have agreed, though, but I couldn't ask him to.

But, I figured it was good that we would home two weeks before Christmas. We would have time to get our first tree, do a little shopping. I was really just looking forward to life with Bella. Living our life together and just being happy.

"Vancouver?" Bella guessed, making me laugh. "Niagara Falls?" I shook my head, making her smile. "Edward, just promise me that you're not taking me to Winnipeg in the middle of winter."

I laughed. "God, no, sunshine," I said, leaning in to kiss her soft lips. "I'll give you a hint. It's warm."

Bella laughed. "So, not Canada."

"Not Canada," I said, reassuring her. "This is an escape, Bella. I want to see the world with you. I want to share everything with you."

Bella smiled at me, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair. "I love that," she whispered. "And it doesn't matter to me where we go, Edward. I just want to be with you. I'm going to be your wife."

I smiled. "You are, Bella. And I can't wait."

She asked me if I minded that she look over her presentation. She looked worried that I'd be offended. But, I knew the reason for this trip was academic. "Bella, honey, you read your books, and look over your papers. We've got a couple hours. Take your time."

"But, I don't want to ignore you," she said, biting her plump lip. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming with me to this conference. It means so much to me, Edward."

"You know I'll go anywhere with you, Bella," I said. "Plus, I've got my sketchbook. I'll be fine. You just read. I'll be here for kiss breaks, though," I teased, winking at her, and making her laugh.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that," Bella said, leaning in and stealing a kiss. I smiled. "Just needed one to get me started," she explained.

"These lips are yours. Take as many as you need," I reassured her.

Bella opened her folder and started reading. I watched her for a minute; watching her beautiful lips mouth the words on the paper, her deep chocolate eyes darting along the lines, her soft tongue darting out to wet her lips. She was really magnificent, and I loved her to pieces.

I finished my sketch of Seth, before flipping the page. I knew what I wanted to sketch, next. Just looking at Bella right now, I was getting turned on. I decided to sketch my sexy fiancé laying in our bed. I loved how she looked right after we made love: her hair tousled, her cheeks flushed a gorgeous deep pink colour. She even blushed across the top of her chest.

Clearly, the sketchbook was going to be for her eyes only. I let my pencil move over the paper, sketching her looking up at me, shyly, her body nude, except the edge of the sheets folded over hips. I traced the pencil around her round, firm breasts, wishing it was my hands on my girl, instead of just her image. She was so gorgeous.

I had time for one more sketch before we landed in Raleigh. I drew Bella wearing my hat, which was way too big on her head. She had laughed as she tried it on, and I remember falling in love with her even more in that moment.

I felt Bella rub her hand over my thigh. I smiled and looked up at her face, and she was smiling right back at me. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, innocently, reaching up to tip my sketchbook towards her. I caught her before she saw it, though, and quickly closed the book.

"I am trying to hold it together until we check into the hotel," I told her, honestly. "Because just watching you study is turning me on, my gorgeous bride to be."

Bella giggled, closing her folder and setting it on a stack with her books. "Well, watching you sketch is a pretty big turn on for me, too," she said, running the tip of tongue over her bottom lip. I laughed at her. She looked so cute when she was trying this hard to be seductive.

"What?" she asked, pouting out her bottom. "I'm trying to be sexy for you."

I leaned in and kissed her hard. She smiled as I pulled back. "You don't have to try, sunshine," I told her.

After we landed, we drove to our hotel and after only taking one wrong turn, I found it. No problem. I was blaming the fact that we had a rental car, and not a truck. I was so not a car person. Bella just laughed at me and kissed my cheek.

The hotel we were staying at was only about five blocks for the university, so I was glad we didn't have to navigate through traffic the entire time we were here. Raleigh was gorgeous though, still a few orange leaves on the trees. I was assuming we might get more of a chance to look around the city, explore a little in the evenings, but we'd see how things played out. If the only scenery I got to see was Bella, then I would be a happy man.

We checked in and went to our room to drop off our bags. Bella sat on the bed and sighed. "We're here," she giggled, making me smile. Just seeing my girl on a bed, and one thought sprung to my mind. Getting her naked. It had been a long day trying to keep my hands to myself.

Bella and I had a very healthy sex life, often having sex more than once a day, so having to be a good boy on the airplane was a difficult task for me. I unbuttoned my flannel shirt as I walked over to Bella. "We are here," I said, smiling at her as I tossed my shirt aside.

Bella giggled, making my smile widen and my jeans get a little tighter. She pulled off her sweatshirt and the black tank she had on underneath. "Just ignore this bra," she said, laughing. "I thought it would be comfy to fly in." She was wearing a bright pink sports bra that she bought to work out in at home.

"Why would I ignore it?" I asked, crawling on the bed beside her. "Because you look delicious."

She rolled over into my arms and started kissing my neck. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'm sorry for pretty much ignoring you on the flight," she said, looking up at my face.

"Don't apologize," I told her, before taking over, and kissing her neck, chest and shoulders. "You're sexy when you study." She laughed, and I could tell she didn't believe me. I leaned in and bit her earlobe. "Don't doubt me," I said into ear, firmly, making her shiver.

I sat up and pulled her sports bra off, caressing her beautiful body that had been hidden from me all day. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off of her hips, along with her navy blue, cotton panties with the little white daisy print. She was so innocent it was insanely attractive.

"Can you wait until I have a quick shower?" Bella asked, sitting up. "You know, freshen up from the plane."

I straddled her hips. "No," I whispered, leaning down to suck on her neck, and making her groan. "I can't wait," I admitted. And I wasn't trying to be an ass; I just honestly couldn't wait. I needed to touch her, taste her, be in her. Right now.

Bella reached up to unbutton my jeans and yank them down. I hopped up off the bed and kick them off the rest of the way, before jumping back on the bed. "Eagar boy," Bella laughed, making me smile and hum in agreement. I lifted up her hips and we both groaned as our bodies met. Nothing could beat this feeling.

And of course, at the worst possible time, Bella's cell phone rang. "Leave it," I groaned swivelling my hips against hers and making her scream.

"Uh, Edward, shit," she breathed, reaching over to the night stand to grab her phone. "I can't. It might be about the conference."

"Fine," I said, still moving in and out of her. I wasn't going to stop pleasuring my girl. And she was probably going to be really pissed at me, but I'd deal with that when she hung up.

**BPOV**

I had felt bad about not talking to Edward for most of the trip down here, but I was beyond nervous for this conference. I was never really good at public speaking, and had only made a couple of short presentations throughout my university career. And to top it off, I was in another country, at a prestigious university, known for it's research on the American Civil War.

But, Edward was amazing, and every time I glanced over at his beautiful face, he looked like he was lost in his own world. When he was drawing, he looked so peaceful and happy. I couldn't see his paper and he didn't want to show it to me. He was probably drawing me, looking horrible in my oversized sweatshirt, and the messy bun in my hair. But he seemed happy, so I was.

And right now, I was incredibly, and wildly turned on by the fact that Edward kept making love to me while I answered the phone. I'm fairly certain that he knew it was going to be Dr. Hale on the phone. He was showing me that I was his, in some kind of crazy, animalistic way, and I loved it.

I answered the phone, trying to stay as quiet as possible. "Hello," I said, my voice sounding fairly strained.

"Hello, Miss. Swan." It was Dr. Hale, just like I thought. "I trust you made it into town safely."

I covered the phone and groaned as Edward swirled his hips again. "Um, yeah. We're here."

"That's great. Anyway. I was just calling to let you know that there will be presentations in the morning tomorrow, and then a luncheon at the school, followed by an optional tour to the Bentonville Battleground State Historic Site," he said.

I was trying really hard to focus on what he was saying, but Edward was so close to making me see stars. "Uh, yeah. That sounds great, Jasper, um, Dr. Hale," I mumbled out. Edward started chuckling quietly, so I reached up to slap his thigh. I put my finger over my lips to keep him quiet. Edward pretended he was zipping his lips, and I shook my head at him. My man was nuts.

"Good, good. I'm glad I can count you in," he said. I could actually hear the smile on his face when I agreed.

"Actually, Dr. Hale, we're in the middle of traffic, and Edward needs help with directions. I've got to run, but I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said. I needed to scream, or groan, or bite, or something, but I could not listen to another man's voice while Edward was making love to me.

"Oh, alright. I'll let you go, then. I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper said, before hanging up.

I snapped my phone closed and dropped in on the bed. "God, Edward. Faster, harder," I screamed, reaching up to pull his body down on top of me.

"There's my girl," he moaned, leaning down to kiss and bite at my chest, as he kept moving. "Uh, sunshine, you feel so good."

"Ah, Edward," I screamed, throwing my head back on the pillow. He kept moving and panting and kissing, and it wasn't long before Edward brought me over the edge for a second time, as he let go, collapsing on my body.

"My god, Bella. That was incredible," Edward breathed, kissing my neck and cheek, making me smile. "So what did our good professor need tonight?" he asked, making me laugh.

"He was giving me the itinerary for the conference tomorrow," I told him. "It actually sounds like a great day."

"Mm," Edward said, snuggling his face into my sticky neck. "I'm glad."

I rubbed his strong, broad back. "Presentations, luncheon, then a tour to Fort Bentonville, Edward. I'm so excited," I told him.

"What happened at Fort Bentonville?" he asked. "And I thought you were studying Decatur, which is in Alabama?"

I smiled. I loved that Edward knew about my research. I loved that he cared enough to remember the details. He was so perfect for me. "Yeah, you're right, cowboy," I said, smiling. "But, basically, I'm looking at the strategies of Major General Sherman."

"And, in March, 1865, Sherman led his Union troops up through Virginia, and then the Carolinas, trying to cut Confederate supply lines. Anyway, really long story short, he fought at Bentonville, winning the battle, but making an error, in that he didn't end the campaign, then and there. He moved on without capturing the Confederate army." I continued. "He could have ended the war weeks earlier."

"Bella Swan, you have got to be the sexiest woman on the planet," Edward said, kissing my lips.

"Mm. The civil war turns you on, huh?" I teased, reaching down to squeeze bare bum.

Edward chuckled, kissing my lips, again. "No. You talking about the civil war turns me on. You're so damn smart, Bella. I love you," he whispered. "And, baby. You are going to do so good on Tuesday. I'm so proud of you for doing this; for coming here. You amaze me."

I smiled at his face. "Thank you so much, Edward. I love you so much, and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here."

"Bella, I'll follow you anywhere. Always," he whispered. I started attacking his face with kisses, and he chuckled. I was loving this trip so far.

**EPOV**

Bella and I reluctantly got out of bed and showered together. We decided to go out to a nearby sports bar for dinner. It was late, and Bella was starving. She said she didn't want to wait for her meal in a snooty restaurant, even though I offered to take her out somewhere fancy.

I pulled on some jeans and flannel shirt, and Bella wore some sexy, tight, dark blue, jeans and a black sweater. She looked amazing as usual. Bella drove the rental car, which I dubbed the tin can, making her laugh. The sports bar was filled with college kids, which made sense, considering we were so close to the school.

I had a beer and Bella had iced tea with our chicken wings and onion rings. "This is college food, Edward," Bella said, smiling at me, when I offered to buy her a little something less deep fried. "I'm only a college student for about six more months. Then, I have to pretend to be an adult. So, let's go nuts and get the crappy food. It's so yummy."

I laughed at her logic. "Hey, I've been pretending to be adult for a while now. It's not so bad," I said, playing along with her. "I've even let a sexy girl talk me into getting married in a couple of weeks."

Bella laughed, making me smile. "She's lucky," Bella said, winking at me. "Her man's got a hot ass." I started laughing really loudly, leaning over the table to kiss her spicy lips. This girl was a keeper.

Bella drove us back to the hotel, and after a little snuggling, and a heated make out session, we set the alarm for six in the morning. We had a big day ahead of us. But I was beyond relieved that Bella didn't seem stressed out and nervous, like she was on the plane. She knew her stuff. She was going to be great.

I fell asleep with my sexy, naked fiancé cuddled up to my chest. For being in another country, in a strange bed, I slept remarkably well. All I needed in the world was my Bella.


	51. Chapter 50  Baked Goods and Babies

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and for your wonderful reviews! Just a reminder, "College and Cowboys" has been nominated for the "Fried Green Tomatoes Award - Best Country/Cowboy Story" on The Tomato Soup Awards. The details are on my profile page. The last day for voting is this coming Tuesday, so if you would like to vote for me, thank you. Thanks, as well, to those that have so far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 50 - Baked Goods and Babies

**BPOV**

I woke up to the alarm, and I stretched my arms above my head. Six o'clock. Edward and I always woke up this early back home, so it shouldn't have been such a big deal, but it felt like we were on vacation. I should have got to sleep in.

I sat up, and looked around. Edward wasn't in the room. I sighed. I didn't like that. Back at home, I knew he was either in the stable, or in the kitchen. But down here, in North Carolina, I didn't know where he was.

I got up and pulled on my sweatshirt. I walked over to the window and looked out at the city. It was really pretty here. But, I couldn't live here. I was really home sick for the farm. I missed our friends, the dog, the horses: our life.

I heard the beep of the card reader on the hotel door and turned to see Edward walking in with a white bag and a drink tray with two cups of coffee and two bottles of orange juice.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, sunshine," he said, setting our breakfast on the little table by the door, before coming over to pull me into his arms.

"I didn't know where you were," I told him, looking up at his gorgeous face. He hadn't shaved and he had a bit of stubble. It was just that length where it scratched my body as he moved his face over my skin. I shivered just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. It's a little strange for me to be away from the farm, you know?" he asked, rubbing his hand over my arm. "Like before you came into my life Bella, I think I left only twice."

"I understand," I said, kissing his lips and making him smile.

"I'm not complaining though," he said, reassuring me. "I'm loving this."

I was glad to hear him say that. "I love you. What did you get for breakfast?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "I love you, where's the food?" he teased, reaching under my sweatshirt to pinch my bum, making me laugh and squirm out of his arms.

"I'm hungry," I defended, walking over to sit at the little bistro table. Edward laughed, walking over to sit across from me.

"I got glazed donuts, and little containers of fruit with yogurt and these little crunchy things on top," Edward explained, as he opened the bag and passed me my fruit and yogurt parfait and a plastic spoon.

"This looks really good, cowboy. Thank you," I said, leaning over the table to kiss his lips.

"You are very welcome, my gorgeous scholar. I must keep you fed and energized," he said, making me laugh, as I set my feet on his legs. We sat like this at home, and it felt so comfortable. "So, what are you looking forward to the most, today?" Edward asked, after taking a huge bite of his donut.

"Um, I would say, I'm definitely excited about Fort Bentonville," I told him. "I've been studying the Civil War for years. I've always been interested in it, ever since I was a little girl and my dad used to watch documentaries about it on TV."

Edward smiled at me, rubbing his hand on the top of my shin. "I love that, Bella," he said, excitedly. "What do you think our babies will pick up from us?"

I smiled at the thought of children with Edward. "Well, I think if we have a son, he'll be dedicated and hardworking, like his daddy," I said, making Edward laugh quietly and nod. "And if we have a little girl, I hope she gets your love of animals, your gentleness, and your golden heart."

"Wow, these kids are going to be perfect," Edward laughed. "Hopefully, they don't pick up my jealous streak."

"I love that about you, Edward," I said. "It shows how loving and devoted you are. Don't sell yourself short. You are an amazing man. I see so many beautiful qualities in you. I wouldn't have agreed to marry to, I wouldn't be planning to start a family with you if I didn't."

Edward smiled, widely, like what I said to him meant the world. "Thank you," he said, grabbing a second donut. "My turn. If we have a little boy, I want him to love history and the world and people, just like you. I hope that he wants to travel and see all these battle sites with his mommy. And he'll remember all the crazy little details of all the generals, and stuff. He'll be a little encyclopaedia."

I laughed. "He sounds pretty cute, cowboy," I said, smiling.

"Oh, he will be," Edward said, smiling, rubbing my foot. "And our little girl, she'll be beautiful, just like you are, with pretty long hair, and she'll have an independent streak, just like you do."

I laughed. "She'll be a tough teenager," I said.

"No she won't be," Edward said. "Because we will support her decisions. If she wants to race barrels, we'll worry to death, but we'll be in the front row, cheering her on. If she wants to work at the diner with Aunty Rosie, then we'll drive her on her first day. If she wants to stay her room and write poems, then we'll give her all the privacy she needs."

I was smiling at Edward's vision of our children, but I had tears running down my cheeks. He was so incredible. "I want one of each," I told him, smiling, setting down my empty yogurt cup, to wipe my cheeks.

"A boy and a girl?" he asked, and I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that should be fun, making them." Edward passed me his yogurt and fruit.

"Don't you want it?" I asked him as I took off the lid.

"I hate yogurt," he said, laughing. "I bought them both for you."

"Cowboy, you can't live off donuts," I said, rubbing his thigh with my foot. "How are you going to make strong healthy babies with sugar running through your veins?" I teased.

"I haven't had any complaints from you, yet," he said, making me laugh.

"Well, you are a very skilled man," I said, moving my toes over to rub against his jean covered crotch. "A very well-endowed, and talented man."

Edward chuckled, reaching down to hold onto my foot. "Why, thank you," he said, winking at me, and making me laugh. Edward and I were perfect together.

We finished our breakfast and then Edward laid back on the bed and watched me get ready. He was already dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, black cowboy boots, and a nice brown and white plaid dress shirt. His hair was messy, but it suited his perfect face. He looked gorgeous.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and put on some foundation, some taupe eye shadow, and a sweep of black mascara. I pulled on some navy blue dress pants, a white tank and a black blazer. I brought my most professional looking clothes for this conference. I loved dressing up. I wore black flats, though, because if we were going to a battlefield, I was not going to get my heels stuck in the grass.

"You look gorgeous, Bella," Edward said, getting up to kiss my lips. "Do I look too much like a, I don't know, farmer?" he asked, chuckling a little.

I laughed, slapping his hot ass. "You look hot, Edward. Damn hot. And I'm marrying a farmer, so I would like to tote said farmer around on my arm, thank you very much," I said, making him laugh.

"Tote away, darling," he said, making me smile. I looped my arm in his, grabbed my black bag, and we were out the door, ready for day one at the conference.

**EPOV**

I was thrilled that Bella wasn't at all nervous for the conference. Or at least, she wasn't showing it if she was. We had an incredible morning together. I loved our conversation about our babies. I couldn't wait for that step in our life.

I know I was rushing things, we weren't even married yet, and Bella wanted to finish her degree, first. But, she was so close to being finished. In less than six months, we could be trying for our first child.

Over the course of our pre-wedding, and post accident counselling sessions with Pastor Weber, that was the one major thing that Bella and I had agreed on. We both wanted a family life. We both wanted to have lots of babies and live a long and happy life with them on the farm. That was our dream.

I couldn't wait to be a dad. Just seeing Em everyday, anticipating the birth of his first baby, made me want it more. He was over the moon. I couldn't wait to be an uncle to little Vera or Henry. Their baby was going to be a great addition to our lives. And one day soon, Bella and I would give the little tyke a cousin.

But, I had to focus on now. And it wasn't hard to do. I had the hottest fiancé in town, and she was getting dressed in front of me. A few weeks back, she'd been worried about her body, buying exercise tapes.

She had gotten into it, too, working out about three times a week. Seth and I sat on the couch and watched her. Bella always wore her skimpy shorts and that pink sports bra. She stretched and jumped and shook her ass. It was a great show, and Bella often exaggerated the moves for me, making me laugh.

I was starting to get into the routine of watching her. And, after every workout, we would shower together, which always led to sex. But, this conference had been interfering in that routine. Bella stopped exercising to work on her speech for the last week.

I didn't care about the exercise, but I missed the time we spent together, laughing. Yeah, I was selfish, but Bella was mine. And this conference, even though it was for Bella, felt like a Dr. Hale thing. He had got her a slot, after all.

I had been a little nervous, though, that I wouldn't fit in here, and that I would end up being a third wheel to Bella and Dr. Hale, student and supervisor. It was stupid, I know, because Bella always included me. She wanted me here.

We drove to the school, and I was glad we got there an hour early. Bella had to sign in, and wear a nametag. They asked if I was on the list, and couldn't find my name. They said that the public could buy tickets and I would have to pay ten dollars for each day at the conference. Plus, if I wanted to attend the luncheon, and the tour, it was an additional ten dollars for each event. I took out my wallet and gave her fifty dollars. I didn't care about the money, I was here for Bella and that was a small price to pay.

But, Bella was furious. She didn't yell, or explode. She was the picture of calmness, but I knew her, and she was pissed. Her eyes were a little wider, her neck and chest were flushed and her hands were sweating. I knew because I was holding her left hand tightly in mine.

I didn't want her to be upset. This was her special event, her time to shine. I pinned my guest pass to my shirt and led Bella to a bench in the hallway of the college. I took her hand in both of mine and rubbed it, soothingly.

"Bella, it's not a big deal," I said. "I'm not worried about it, so I don't want you to be. Please let it go."

"Edward," she said, in a whisper yell. "I told Dr. Hale that I was bringing you as a guest. You should be on that list."

"It's okay, Bella. Honestly," I said, trying to reassure her. "Each thing was pretty cheap, really." Bella was looking down at her shoes, shaking her head. "Honey, look at me."

Bella looked up at my eyes, and I hated to see her so upset. "Bella, we came all the way from Canada for these three days. Let's make them count, okay?" I said, smiling.

Bella smiled back at me and shook her head. "You're right. I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry, sunshine," I said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Come on, Bella," I said, as we stood up. "I saw a table of pastries over there."

She giggled. "How many donuts have you had today, and it's not even nine in the morning?" she teased.

"Three," I said. "Plus one in the car, on the way here." She raised her eyebrows at me, and I laughed. "You're going to be a great mom. Our son will be afraid to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar." Bella smiled at that. I knew she loved hearing me talk about our kids. And I was loving it, even more.

We walked over to the pastry table, and Bella grabbed a plate, setting a little strawberry fruit tart on her plate, before stepping aside. I looked at her, winking, before grabbing a plate and picking up a bear claw, an apple danish and what looked to be a lemon donut.

Bella was giggling at me, as we walked towards the lecture hall for the first presentation. I hoped I wasn't embarrassing her, but I had literally paid for this breakfast, and I was going to get my ten dollars worth.

**BPOV**

I was furious at Dr. Hale. He knew that I was bringing Edward and I was entitled to bring a guest. I could confront him about it, but he would only deny it, citing a mistake by the organizers. But, Edward was right. We had come a long way for this conference, and we should enjoy it. So that was exactly what I was going to do.

In all honesty, I was surprised that Edward wasn't upset about it. I knew he was jealous of Dr. Hale, and he probably figured that Dr. Hale had left his name off of the guest for a reason.

But, I so proud of Edward today. He showed me that I was what was important to him. He was being the better person. I loved that I could always count on him for support. He was there for me, and I knew that no matter what problems popped up, Edward would be that rock for me.

We got into the lecture hall to watch the morning's presenters. I pulled out a notebook, in case I got any ideas, or had any questions, or inspirations. Dr. Hale and I would likely have a meeting next Monday to go over any new topics that had come up at the conference, and I wanted to be prepared.

Mine and Edward's wedding would be five days after that meeting, and I knew I wouldn't have much time to work on my thesis. I had already written an extra chapter to give him, so I didn't have to worry about my thesis on my honeymoon. I had really been working hard, so that when we got back from this conference, I could turn all my focus to last minute wedding details.

Dr. Hale came into the room, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a blue tie. He hair was tousled and curly, and I noticed quite a few girls look his way as he walked into the hall. He gave out a few nods in their direction, but walked straight over to me and sat on my other side.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," he said, opening his briefcase and pulling out a pad of yellow lined paper and a very, very nice pen. "Edward," he added, nodding towards him. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he may have smirked at Edward's guest pass.

"Good morning, Dr. Hale," I said, smiling, politely, even though I was squeezing Edward's thigh to keep me calm.

Edward just chuckled beside me, and it made me smile. My man was perfect.

"So, this morning, what I want you to do, is watch the other presenters. You'll be fine tomorrow, but it will help for you to watch them, see the way this is done," Dr. Hale told me. "If you have any questions or concerns, then, by all means, we'll go over it at the luncheon."

I nodded in agreement. I had thought I was over my nerves, but with Dr. Hale going over things, I was actually getting nervous, again. The host of the event welcomed everyone here, and the presentations began. Dr. Hale kept making notes, but I couldn't read what he was writing. Edward held my left hand, and I swear it kept me anchored. He was everything.

The morning went quickly, and we saw eight presenters, taking about everything from medical care, prisoners of war, family issues and leadership, all dealing with the Civil War. I thoroughly enjoyed it, and it was nice to see so many people in one room interested in the same topic.

The luncheon was nice, and I was impressed by the little sandwiches and desserts that we were served. Edward ate like he did when we were at home, a lot. I had to giggle at him, when he met my eyes and said 'ten bucks worth.' I absolutely adored him, and I was so happy that he was here. He kept everything normal for me, and I really needed that.

Dr. Hale sat with us at our table. Edward seemed to have gotten used to him, and the two guys basically just ignored each other. I think it was better that way. We had another student, a guy around my age from Raleigh, at our table. His name was Peter, and he was with his wife Charlotte and his supervisor, an older gentleman, with a tweed jacket and white beard. He kept Dr. Hale quite occupied with conversation about the college.

I really liked Peter and Charlotte. He seemed quite shy and nervous, and Charlotte looked to be about eight months pregnant. Edward and I asked them about the baby, and apparently, it was their first child. Charlotte was very interested in our wedding, and I was talking to her about the details. I noticed Dr. Hale listening in every once and a while, but he didn't say anything.

Unfortunately, Peter and Charlotte would not be doing the tour this afternoon, as Charlotte had swollen ankles, which she joked about, making us laugh. We exchanged e-mail addresses, and promised to stay in touch after the conference. I was excited that we had made friends with another couple.

After lunch, we all boarded a bus that was arranged to take us to Fort Bentonville. I was happy we didn't have to drive, because neither Edward or I were very confident driving in big cities. It would be an hour and twenty minute trip, and we would arrive at the site around two thirty.

I closed my eyes, resting my head on Edward's chest. He had he arm around my shoulders, and I'm fairly certain I fell asleep for most of the ride. It was the rise and fall of Edward's chest, and the rhythm of his strong heartbeat that put me to sleep, I'm sure.

I felt refreshed when we got to the historic site, though. After years of studying it, I was finically setting foot on an actual Civil War battlefield. It made it all seem more real to me. Edward took my picture by the sign. I couldn't wait to show my dad.

Edward seemed to be very interested listening to the tour guide explain the battle, even asking questions. I loved him so much. He could have easily acted bored, like a couple of other guests were doing, but he wasn't. I was so proud to have him on my arm.

The visitor center had artefacts from the battle and maps and pictures. It was very well done. I was so impressed. We, then, toured the Harper House, which was furnished as a Civil War field hospital. It also had slave quarters and mid nineteenth century kitchen.

This tour was phenomenal to me. It was heaven for a historian, and I loved it. Edward bought me some old fashioned candy from the gift shop, and a little stuffed possum for Rosie and Em's baby. He was a great uncle to this child, and it wasn't even born yet. I got my dad a book on the battle, too.

Throughout the tour, Dr. Hale had gravitated to a woman that I recognised as a professor from the conference, Dr. Mary Randell. She was young and beautiful, having long dark, shiny hair, and cute little plastic framed glasses. They talked and laughed, as they walked, and Edward seemed thrilled to have me all to himself.

By the time we had returned to the hotel, having stopped for burgers for dinner, I was exhausted. Edward suggested I take a warm bath to relax, and I took him up on it. I could hear him talking through the bathroom door, so I knew that he called home to talk to Em, check on Rosie, his dog and his horses.

I was both nervous and excited for my presentation. For the most part, the audience was receptive, and the professors seemed encouraging. Although. Dr. Hale's new friend, Dr. Randell, had asked a student some tough questions this morning. I hoped that I was prepared, enough.

I got out of the tub and wrapped my body in a towel before coming out to join Edward in the bedroom. He was laying on the bed in just his jeans. His eyes were closed and his arms were behind his head.

"Hey, cowboy," I said, sitting beside him on the bed, and reaching over to run my fingers through his chest hair. He smiled and opened his eyes. "How's everything back home?" I asked. I missed it, too.

"Everything is great, sunshine," he said, sitting up to kiss my lips. "Seth misses his mom, and Rosie said she got bigger overnight, so she said to tell you that she's glad you got forgiving bridesmaid dresses. Em said she just got more beautiful."

I laughed. "I'm so excited for them," I said, smiling.

"So am I," Edward said, kissing my bare shoulder. "And how are you feeling? Excited?"

"I am," I told him. "But still just a tiny bit nervous. Not so much for the presentation, but for the questions afterward."

"You are going to be great," he said. "Why don't you read it to me?"

I smiled. "Thank you, cowboy," I said, getting up and pulling off my towel. I slipped on Edward's plaid shirt and buttoned up a couple buttons, before grabbing a copy of my presentation.

I turned around and burst out laughing at Edward. He was sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked. "Couldn't listen with your jeans on?" I asked, still laughing.

"Bella," he chuckled. "I'm trying to help you, here. Now, you can picture me naked tomorrow during your speech if you get nervous." Oh, how I loved my fiancé.


	52. Chapter 51 Presentation and Celebration

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I did not win the Tomato Soup Award for best country/cowboy story, but a big thanks to everyone that voted for me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 51 - Presentation and Celebration

**EPOV**

Bella slept really well the night before her presentation. I was so proud of her. I wish I knew how to express that to her. She was the smartest person I knew, and I loved that she valued education. She was going to be a great influence to our children. I was inspired by her, and her passion.

Just seeing her in the museum and on the battlefield yesterday, was thrilling. I could see the excitement on her face, and it was easy to enjoy myself around her. He enthusiasm was contagious, and I found that I truly enjoyed the experience. And of course, the whole day was made better when Jasper found a new woman to follow around.

I was very much looking forward to watching Bella give her presentation. She was so sexy dressed up in her school clothes. And when she spoke about history, ah, it was such a turn on for me. She was so damn amazing.

Bella was up early that morning, just after I got up. We showered together, before I pulled her over to the bed to rub her neck and shoulders. "Relax, sunshine," I said, softly. "You're going to do great."

"I'm nervous, but I think I know my material," she said, before groaning as I hit a tight spot in her muscles. "Ah, Edward. That feels amazing." I smiled. I was glad that I was helping. I was happy that me being here was beneficial for her.

I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her to my chest. "Mm," I hummed, just basking in the fact that I had her in my arms. "We'll have to fit lots of massages in on our honeymoon."

Bella turned in my arms and pushed me back on the bed, before laying on my chest. "Is that a hint?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

I laughed. "How are you going to figure out our honeymoon location based on the fact that I'm going to rub your back?" I asked, teasing her, before kissing her lips.

She giggled, and it sounded like music. "I don't know. I'm just excited," she said, reaching up to run her fingers through my damp hair.

"I know. So am I," I told her, smiling. "I can't wait to see you in that dress."

Bella's face lit up and it made my heart beat a little faster. "I truly love it, Edward," she said.

"Good," I said. "Now, just think of this presentation as a little warm up to saying your vows in front of our friends and family."

"Aw, Edward. I love that," she said, smiling. "I guess I should get dressed so we can get this show on the road, huh?"

Bella got dressed in a beautiful white blouse, a grey knee length skirt and a matching blazer. She had black heels on and her legs look phenomenal. She dried and curled her hair, pulling back the front with some pins. Bella wore this look well. She was a knockout.

I wore my black dress pants and the grey sweater Bella had picked out for me from the Gap. I wanted to look good today. I was there to support my girl, and that meant everything to me. I still wore my black cowboy boots, because Bella liked them, but I think I looked pretty good.

Bella ran her hand over my chest and smiled at me. "You are so, so hot, cowboy," she said, smiling. "We're going to have to celebrate when we get back here to the hotel."

I laughed. "I look that good, huh?" I asked, teasing her, giving her gorgeous bum a squeeze. She nodded so I leaned in to kiss to her pretty lips. "Well, you look phenomenal, Bella. Let's go knock 'em dead."

We stopped for breakfast, but Bella couldn't eat. I noticed her hands shaking a little and her leg was bouncing. I rubbed my hand on her thigh as I ate. I wasn't going to force her to eat. I'd just take her out for a nice big lunch after her presentation.

I held Bella's hand all the way to the university. She had already checked her bag three times to make sure she had her presentation packed. She was fairly quiet, so I left her alone to go over everything in her mind.

I know that I hated to be bothered when I was thinking, so I wasn't going to pester her, by repeatedly telling her she would be fine. So, I just held her hand, showing her I was there for her.

When we parked at the school, Bella turned to face me, and unleashed her beautiful smile at me. "I'm sorry for being so quiet," she said, leaning over to kiss me.

"I understand, Bella," I told her. She didn't need to feel bad. We had come all the way from Canada for her to give this speech, so it was definitely a big deal. "Just try to enjoy yourself up there."

Bella smiled. "I most certainly will. I'll be picturing you naked," she said, winking at me, before opening the car door and getting out. I chuckled to myself. I was going to be marrying such an amazing girl.

We got to the university and a few people that we had met the day before came over to say hello. This whole trip had been amazing, and I really liked that we had a chance to be in a social setting.

Being on the farm so much, I was limited to a very small group of friends. I couldn't complain, though. We were all so close back home; we were like family. But, meeting new people was good for us, too.

Jasper walked up to Bella while we were chatting with Peter and Charlotte. He set his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. He leaned in way too close for comfort, and spoke to her softly.

I couldn't hear what he said to her, but Bella smiled politely and stepped back, nodding. She obviously didn't want to be that close to him, but at the same time, she needed to hear what he was saying.

"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Hale," Bella said, smiling, before he walked over to the pastry table.

I leaned my head back, and let out a deep breath. Part of me thought that Jasper pulled little stunts like that, just to drive me crazy. Because, honestly, it worked. I knew I had Bella, and that Bella wanted me, but that didn't mean that I was okay with other men getting that close to her. That wasn't okay with me, but I wasn't going to make a scene. Bella needed me right now.

Bella squeezed my hand, and I smiled at her. She knew he drove me crazy, but she seemed glad that I didn't say anything.

We were all called into the presentation room and took our seats. Bella would be presenting second this morning. I was glad that she wasn't first, so it gave her some time to settle in her seat. Jasper, again, sat on Bella's right hand side.

We sat through an incredibly boring presentation on the colours of uniforms, and I was relieved when it was finally Bella's turn. She would wake this room up. I kissed her left hand and she smiled at me before getting up to walk to the front of the room after she was introduced.

Bella looked beautiful and she carried herself with grace and confidence. She set her notes on the podium and looked up at the crowd. I saw her swallow from my seat, and I said a prayer to God that she would be confident in herself and show everyone in the room her brilliance.

Bella looked up at me and I smiled at her and nodded my head. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, and I was thrilled that I had that much of an impact on her. She let out a deep breath, and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

Bella looked down at her notes and then began to recite her speech. She spoke confidently and clearly. I was captivated, just watching her, listening to her. I had heard this presentation countless times, but it felt like the first time I was hearing it.

I was probably smiling like an idiot as I watched her, but I was so damn proud. She was amazing. I tore my eyes away from her for a second, glancing at the rest of the room, and the rest of the students and professors seemed just as interested, as drawn in as I was.

I may have been biased, but clearly, I was right. Bella was special and everyone here saw it, even amongst so many intelligent students, she stood out. This was definitely her element.

For a second, I felt a little twinge in the pit of my stomach. It was that guilt that I was responsible for keeping her away from this life. But I had to check those thoughts before they set in too deep.

Bella and I had talked at length about this issue. She insisted that she wanted the life on the farm. I was happy that she did, but I also knew that if we had to, we would move. Bella told me let that go, that we were staying on the farm, but a part of me, in the back of my mind, held onto the idea that one day, we may have to leave.

**BPOV**

I was so nervous for this presentation, but Edward kept me sane. He encouraged me when I needed it, and let me mull over my thoughts when I needed quiet. I'm not too sure how he knew what I needed, and when, but he did and it was perfect.

Dr. Hale had gone over some points with me before we went into the conference room. Just points to emphasise and things like that. Edward was incredibly well behaved while my professor talked to me. I knew there was resentment there, but I was so proud of Edward for not making a scene. We had really come a long way.

I needed Edward. He kept me sane. As I got up to speak, I could see every ounce of love and support that Edward had for me in his face, in his eyes. I felt brave standing up there in front of my peers and the professors because Edward was here with me.

I read through my material, looking around the room. People looked interested, and I was glad. But the best part was the look on Edward's face. He looked so proud of me. I wished I could just press pause on the moment, and enjoy the feeling.

I loved that I could make Edward proud. I loved that he could see me present my work. I spent the last four months, the whole time that I had known Edward, sitting in his office, working on my paper and my research. This was my chance to show him that my hard work was worth it.

I knew how much Edward valued learning. He loved that I was in school, and that I was here to present my work. I think a part of him wanted me to pursue my doctorate. I mean, he obviously didn't want me to leave, but he wanted me to set my sights high.

And maybe if I wouldn't have met Edward, and I couldn't have found a job, I may have looked into more education. But it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't my goal in life. I had always sought out what made me happy.

And I had never been happier in my life than I was with Edward. Our lifestyle wasn't what I had planned. But, I adored it. I loved the farm life. I loved it all. Yes, I liked my work, but not as much as I loved my man, our life and our future.

I finished my speech and the everyone applauded for me. I think I blushed, and I remember looking over at Edward. He was beaming at me. I smiled back at him, and he winked at me.

But my excitement was short lived when I remembered the question and answer segment of the presentation. And to my absolute horror, Dr. Mary Randell, raised her hand to ask a question. I was terrified. She was the professor that asked all the tough questions to the students the day before. And now it was my turn.

"Miss Swan," she started, and I think I actually gulped. "I thoroughly enjoyed your presentation." I let out a deep breath. "And I know you are still working on your paper, so I'd like to make a suggestion, as opposed to asking a question." I nodded my head, smiling politely. "Perhaps you may want to briefly look at General Sherman's strategies in other battles, besides Decatur, if only for a brief comparison."

I smiled. I liked that idea, and I would be sure to talk to Dr. Hale about that. "Thank you so much. I'll look into it," I said. Thankfully, there were no other questions, so after another round of applause, I walked back to my seat.

I sat down and Edward leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You were incredible," he whispered, making me smile. I squeezed his hand and I thought it was sweet that his palms were just as sweaty as mine were. He was nervous with me.

"Well done, Bella," Dr. Hale said, quietly. "Don't forget to make notes on the suggestion you received." I nodded and jotted down some ideas on the back of my speech.

I sat back and let out a deep breath. I was so glad that my presentation was done, but at the same time, I had actually really enjoyed doing it. I had been nervous, but it was worth it. It was an experience that I would never forget.

I was so grateful to Edward for encouraging me to come to North Carolina. I wasn't going to come. I didn't think that it was a necessary part of the university experience. I had been nervous. But being a part of this conference, sharing my research, making new friends, listening to others talk about what excited them, seeing the battlefield, it was all unforgettable.

Edward and I had pizza from the cafeteria for lunch. I was starving, because I couldn't eat this morning due to nerves, so Edward went back to the counter to get me a second slice. I loved my man.

Edward and I spent the afternoon watching presentations, one of which was Peter's. He was a lot more nervous than I was, but he was very intelligent, and I enjoyed his presentation on President Lincoln very much. Edward invited Peter and his wife Charlotte out for a celebratory dinner with us. Edward was never very social, so I was impressed that he took the initiative to hang out with our new friends.

We found the Carolina Crossroads Restaurant, a really fancy restaurant in the main floor of an old fashioned inn. It had Southern charm, and I loved the atmosphere. The tables were dressed with crisp white linens and there were beautiful gold framed paintings on all the walls. It was beautiful.

We really splurged. I had the roasted chicken and Edward had a sirloin steak, and for dessert, we had hazelnut souffle cake, and ice cream with mixed berries. I was so full, I could hardly move.

But, the company was amazing. Charlotte and Peter were truly amazing people, and I was so happy that we had become such fast friends. I would have loved for them to come up for wedding, but Charlotte was in no condition to travel. Her baby was due on Christmas Eve. What an amazing gift from God they were about to receive.

We called it a night at around eight o'clock. I was looking forward to celebrating my presentation with Edward in our own way. The minute we got back to the hotel, Edward began slowly undressing me, holding my eyes with his.

"You were so amazing," he whispered, making me smile, as he finished unbuttoning my blouse.

I smiled up at his face. "You know, I couldn't have done that if you weren't here with me," I told him honestly. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled back at me. "I love you, too, sunshine." He lead me to the bed and we made slow, sweet love that night. I didn't think it would be, but today was one of the best days of my life.

The next day, Wednesday, was the last day of the conference. There were only presentations in the morning, and the afternoon was a tour of the school. Edward and I decided that after lunch, we would head back to the hotel and pack. Our flight was at three thirty this afternoon, and I couldn't wait to get home.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to look around the campus?" Edward asked, as we walked through the parking lot and back to the car. "We have time."

I smiled at him, because he only ever wanted the best for me. "I'm sure. I just really, really want to go home. I mean, I've had fun, it's been an amazing trip, but I miss our life," I explained.

"So do I," he said, almost looking relieved. I closed my eyes. I knew he was still thinking that I wanted to move down here. I didn't know what I could say anymore to convince him that I didn't want this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, after we had gotten into the car. I looked over at him, and he looked genuinely apologetic.

"I know you worry, Edward. You try not to, but you do. But I can only say it a thousand times. I'm not moving here, I'm not going to pursue a doctorate." I picked up his hand and kissed his left ring finger. "I'm marrying you next Saturday, and we're staying in Alberta. We're going to have a bunch of cute little babies, and have a happy, crazy, sex-filled life. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Edward chuckled, and I was glad to see him smile. "I like the sex-filled part," he said, making me smile. "I just want you to be happy, Bella."

"I am, Edward. I have never been happier," I told him, before leaning over to kiss him. He hummed into the kiss, reaching up to hold the back of my head, as he kissed me deeper. He pulled back slowly, smiling at me.

"I love you," he said, picking up my hand and kissing my engagement ring. "Come on. Let's go home. We've got some horse poop to shovel." I started laughing. Edward was perfect.

We picked up some souvenirs in that airport terminal for our friends. Edward found a fridge magnet for Em, that we had to buy, considering it made Edward laugh so hard. It read 'My friends went to North Carolina and all I got was this lousy magnet.' He ended up buy Em some shot glasses as well and I bought Rosie a box of ginger peach tea, and a North Carolina spoon to hang on her spoon rack in the kitchen. I also bought my mom a beautiful porcelain bell, and I found a snow globe for Jess.

Edward bought us a beautiful hand made clay bowl, because apparently pottery was really big in North Carolina. "I want you to have something, too, Bella," Edward had said. "The only thing I got you so far was old-fashioned candy." I laughed when he said it, because he had already given me everything by bringing me to this conference. But, the bowl was beautiful, and maybe Rosie could show me how to make potpourri to put in it.

The flight home was nice, and I enjoyed it a lot more than the flight down, as I wasn't so nervous. We had a layover in Dallas, Texas, but landed back in Calgary at ten at night. Edward sketched almost the entire flight, and he still wouldn't let me see what he was drawing.

Sketching relaxed Edward, and he seemed peaceful with a pencil in his hand. I liked seeing him so carefree. Edward always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, wondering what could be, or what should have happened in the past.

He was incredibly analytical and I loved that about him, but I hated it, too. He was stressed a lot of the time, but he seemed to bring that on himself. I decided on that flight that I would try my hardest to always keep him reassured.

That's what Edward needed. It could be as simple as telling him how much fun I had when we got back from a horseback ride, or how much I loved the scenery when we had coffee on the porch. But, I didn't want him to doubt my decision.

I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair right before we landed in Calgary. "I'm tired," I told him.

"I know," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "We're going to have to get a hotel tonight in Calgary. I'm not driving home this late."

I looked out the window and smiled. "It's snowing, Edward," I said, excitedly. "It's going to look so pretty for our wedding."

Edward chuckled. "That, or we get snowed in," he said, reaching over to hold my hand.

"Well, that could be fun, too," I said, laughing.

We spent the night in a motel in Calgary, both of us crashing the minute our heads hit the pillow. I woke up to the smell of coffee and rolled over to see Edward sitting at the small desk sketching, again. He was only wearing a pair of jeans.

I smiled and slipped out of bed, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind. He jumped as if I'd scared him, and quickly shut the book. "What are you up to?" I whispered, before kissing the side of his neck.

Edward chuckled guiltily. "Nothing. I was just waiting for you to wake up." He turned around, and smiled as he pulled me into his lap. "And you're naked."

I giggled. "I am," I said, as if I'd just noticed. "You ready to get home? I miss our animal babies."

"Oh, I'm ready," he said, smiling at me. "But, first, my dear bride to be, we're in a hotel and we haven't really christened the bed."

I laughed. "What are you waiting for?" I asked, giggling as Edward stood up and carried me to the bed. What a way to end an incredible trip.


	53. Chapter 52  Snow and Surprises

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 52 - Snow and Surprises

**BPOV**

Edward and I got home on Thursday afternoon, and went over to Em and Rosie's place to get our baby boy, Seth. He was incredibly excited to see us and we were both covered in puppy kisses. I loved being home with him. This dog was such a big part of our lives.

Rosie, true to Em's words, was definitely showing. I gave her a huge hug and set my hands on her gorgeous belly. "Hi, baby," I said, making everyone smile. Edward came up behind me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I knew how much he wanted us to start our own family. And I honestly couldn't wait. In my mind, I could see Edward softly rubbing my stomach and singing crazy country songs to our little baby to be. I knew that Edward and I would lay in bed and he would probably even sketch me, looking puffed up and swollen. But, he would tell me that he had never seen me look more beautiful. I couldn't wait to be pregnant with his child.

Rosie made dinner, and we spent the evening over at their house, telling them all about the conference. I smiled as Edward told them about my presentation. He looked so proud of me, even now, two days later. I loved my man.

Friday was a nice day. It was very domestic. Edward and I cleaned the house from top to bottom. It smelled stale as we hadn't been home in so long. I changed the sheets on the beds, and did laundry.

That evening, after the horses were fed, we bundled up in toques and winter jackets with steaming hot cups of coffee and sat on the porch together. "It's going to snow tonight," Edward said, looking west over the mountains.

"How do you know?" I asked, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"You can feel it in the air," he said. "It feels damp out here, even though it's cold." I smiled at him. I loved how in tune with nature he was. It was another characteristic that I loved in him. Edward reached over and patted my thigh. "Come on. Let's get inside. I don't want you to get sick. You're marrying me in a week."

I laughed. "I am so excited," I said, as I stripped off my winter clothes.

"Oh, I know, sunshine," he said, scooping me up and carrying me up to bed.

We woke on Saturday morning to a foot of snow. Edward was right. But, as we looked out at the field, it was absolutely gorgeous. There weren't any tracks in the snow and the whole farm was under a nice, white blanket. I was hoping for snow for the wedding. Everything looked so fresh and clean.

"It's beautiful," I said to Edward after we bundled up and went out to feed the horses.

"It is," he agreed, swinging our arms between us as we walked. I could literally feel the excitement bubbling off of him for the wedding. He was so carefree. I loved seeing him this way. It suited him. That smile on his face was priceless.

Edward and I fed the horses. Edward explained that we had to put out a lot of extra hay down because with the snow, they wouldn't be able to get to the grass to eat. He also showed me the heated water troughs.

There was so much to farming and country life that I had never really thought of. And everything I learned, made me love Edward that much more. I couldn't wait to watch him teach this to our children.

"Do you want to go for a ride this morning?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Is it alright for the horses to ride in the cold and snow like this?" I asked, because, honestly, how would I know.

"Oh, yeah," Edward said, smiling. "They still need their exercise. And their coats are thicker in the winter. They're made for this, Bella."

"Okay, yeah," I agreed. "I've missed them."

Edward smiled, walking over to get the saddle blankets. "We just need to walk them for about fifteen minutes first, and then cool them down a little longer after the ride. If they sweat, it can make them freeze. But, basically, it's the same thing as riding in the fall. But, in the snow. Bella, it's just beautiful."

I smiled just listening to Edward talk. Edward set the blankets down and walked over to me, pulling me close to his body. "You are so gorgeous," he whispered against my lips, before kissing me deeply.

I groaned and tried to move closer to him, cursing our thick jackets, long underwear and the rest of our layers. Edward chuckled, pressing another hard kiss to my lips. "We'll have a little fun after our ride, Bella," he whispered. "But, I'm not striping down in the stable, babe. That's just asking for some frost bite in unpleasant places."

I laughed. "And we don't want any frost bite here," I said, grabbing him between the legs, and making him groan. "I'm going to need this on our honeymoon."

Edward laughed. "You are going to be the coolest wife, ever. I swear, Bella." I smiled. I was sure going to try.

**EPOV**

I was excited to take Bella for a ride in the snow. It was an amazing experience, especially the first time you did it. I remember going out with my dad when I was about eight years old. My mom had bundled me up so tightly, I could hardly get on the horse.

My dad hadn't said much on the ride, I just followed him, and enjoyed the snow crunch under the horse's feet. I had always loved riding, but I was never allowed to go out in the winter, so it had been a real treat for me.

My dad pointed out a few animal tracks in the snow to me, but that was about it. Just thinking about my dad, now, I was really hoping that he would show up for the wedding. My mom would probably drag him out here. But, I really just hoped he didn't say much. I didn't want him to embarrass me, or himself, in front of our friends and Bella's family.

I had just finished saddling Cinnamon and Nutmeg, and Bella reached up to put her mittened hand on my cheek. "Where did my carefree Edward go?" she asked, and I cursed myself for making her worry.

"Oh, uh, he's right here," I said, lamely and Bella smiled at me sweetly.

"Edward, you can talk to me, remember," she said, softly. "If something's bothering you, then I want to hear about it."

"I'm okay, Bella," I said. "I was just thinking about the first time my dad took me out on horseback in the snow."

"Is that a good memory?" she asked, before kissing my lips, and making me smile.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could call it that. I couldn't get over how breathtaking the scenery was," I told her. "Well, you'll see, sunshine. Let's get you up on Cinnamon." Bella smiled at me, and I knew what she was thinking. 'He's keeping something from me.'

I lifted her up onto the horse, before mounting Nutmeg. We had to walk with the horses to warm them up, so we rode side by side. "I was just praying that my dad shows up for the wedding and behaves himself," I told Bella, breaking the silence in the air.

I knew I had to tell her, so she wasn't worrying about me all day. I wanted her to enjoy this ride, and I knew her well enough to know that if she was trying to figure me out, she wouldn't be having fun.

"Well, your mom sent her RSVP to Rosie and marked down two people, so I'm fairly certain your parents will be at the wedding. So, that's a plus," she said, making me smile. "And if he doesn't behave, then he doesn't behave. Edward, there is no sense worrying about it. What happens, happens. Plus, just think, we'll be married by then, and about to leave for a week to who knows where. But, cowboy, it's going to be alright."

I smiled, back at Bella. "You are perfect, huh?" I said, making her laugh. "Come on. Let's ride."

Bella and I rode our horses around the farm, and I thrived in the sound of her laughter. She loved riding and I felt so blessed that I had found a gorgeous, classy woman from the city, that transitioned so seamlessly into a true country girl. She loved the horses as much as I did, and I couldn't have been happier.

We walked the horses to cool them back down and after taking the saddles off of them and brushing them out, Bella looked over at me and pouted. "What so you want, sunshine?" I asked, and both of us knew I would give it to her.

"I want to ride Sugar with you," she said, batting her eyelashes at me, as if I needed convincing.

"You're sure you just don't want to ride me?" I asked, mostly teasing her.

She laughed and blushed. "Well, I'd love to ride you, but Sugar first," she said. We saddled up Sugar and we got on her back together. Bella loved to be fair with the horses, which told me how great of a mom she was going to be; never playing favourites.

After a nice hour long ride, and a bunny sighting later, we groomed Sugar and cleaned up the tack. I could tell Bella was frozen to the core and I wanted to get her into a nice, hot bath, and then if that didn't work, I'd warm her up the old fashioned way…in bed.

As we were walking in the door, the phone started to ring and I ran to grab it, tracking snow into the living room. I grabbed it and answered, "Cullen."

"Hey, Edward." I smiled. It was Rosie.

"Hey, honey. Is everything okay?" I asked, that precious little baby always on my mind.

"Oh, yeah. All three of us are fine," she answered, making me smile. "I called because I wanted to invite you guys over for lunch. Can you be here in about an hour?"

I sighed, because I had planned to keep Bella in bed for the rest of the day, but Rosie sounded so hopeful and I could never, ever say no to her. "Yeah, we'll be there," I told her.

"Don't sound so excited," Rosie teased, making me laughed. "Are you in bed?"

I laughed. "No, we were riding all morning," I told her. "Just walked in the door, actually."

"Okay, good. I don't feel so guilty, then," she laughed. "One hour, Edward. Love you," she said, before hanging up. She wasn't going to let me get out of this lunch.

I turned around to tell Bella our plans and smiled when I saw her. She was standing there in nothing but her long underwear and a black bra. "You are so damn gorgeous, Bella," I said, as she gave me a little twirl.

"Are you going to warm me up?" she asked, smiling, as I stripped off layer after and layer of my winter clothes on the floor.

"Damn right, I am," I said, going over to lift her up. She laughed and wrapped her legs around me, grinding herself against me all the way upstairs. "Do you want to have a hot bath with me?" I asked, as I we walked down the hallway.

"No, I want you laying on our bed with me over top of you, first. Then maybe after a couple of hours, and when I'm all worn out, we can go soak," Bella said, completely reading my earlier thoughts from my mind. That was, until Rosie called.

I set Bella down in our room and we stripped each other, before climbing on the bed. I laid back, like Bella had asked, and she straddled me, making me groan. There was nothing this feeling, especially when we had waiting all morning for it.

As Bella moved above me, it took everything I had to actually form coherent sentences. She looked so sexy, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Bella, sunshine," I groaned. "I promised Rosie we'd be over for lunch in an hour."

"Edward," Bella half scolded, half groaned, looking down into my eyes.

"I know, I know," I breathed. "I'm sorry. But, maybe after we're all fueled up, we can come home and pick up where we left off?"

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "It's a date," she said, before moving faster.

We made love twice, before taking that hot bath. We didn't get to soak as long as I would have liked, considering my hands were giving Bella's pretty breasts a nice little massage that had her making the most delicious sounds, but at least we got to warm up, and clean up at once.

I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a heavy sweater, clearly dressing for the weather, while Bella dressed as if it was a beautiful summer day. She pulled on a pretty white sleeveless dress that hit her mid thigh. She looked like the picture of innocence and purity. She looked gorgeous, and like a bride. It made me smile thinking that in one week, I would be looking at her in her wedding gown.

"Sunshine, as beautiful as you look, aren't you cold?" I asked her, walking over to her and running my hands up and down her chilly arms.

"It's the only white dress I have," she said, snuggling close to my chest.

"Do you need to wear white?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

"I wanted to," she said, smiling up at my face. "I'm not crazy, Edward. I'm just excited about the wedding."

I chuckled. "I know you are," I told her. "Well, you're a little bit crazy," I teased, making her laugh.

Bella went into the closet and pulled on a cute little maroon cardigan, before going to the dresser and getting a pair of white tights and pulling them on under her dress. "Better?" She asked, making me smile.

"Better," I said, pulling her back into my arms. "I can't wait to see the real dress, Bella," I confessed making her whole face light up.

"I can't wait for you to see it, either," she said, kissing my lips. "I love you."

We pulled on our winter coats and after loading Seth into the truck, we drove over to Em and Rosie's place for lunch. Rosie opened the door and was all dressed up in a pretty hunter green maternity dress. She smiled and gave us both hugs, leading us into the kitchen.

She wasn't saying anything, which I thought was weird, but we followed her into the kitchen, hand in hand. I smiled when I saw Bella's mom and dad, Em, his cousin Alice, Bella's best friend Jessica and her boyfriend Mike, and our neighbours, Tyler and Lauren, that Bella had met at the church.

"Happy bachelor and bachelorette party," Rosie said, making us laugh.

"Aw, this is so great," Bella said, her eyes welling up with tears, as she walked over to hug Rosie, tightly.

"Em's not the stripper, right?" I asked, making the guys laugh, before I walked over and pulled my best friend into a hug.

"We figured this was better than the bar, man," Em said, quietly. "This okay?" I appreciated my best friend so much in that moment. He knew that the bar represented my old life. The life that made me miserable and feel like a horrible person. What I wanted now, was family and friends, people that wanted the best for me, for us.

"This is perfect, Em," I told him. "Thank you so much. Thank you to everyone for being here." I turned and watched a tearful Bella go around the room and hug everyone. I could see how much this meant to her, and that made me happy.

**BPOV**

I was beyond surprised by Rosie and Em's little party for us. I loved that they had something for us together. It was nice to have our closest friends and family all together to celebrate mine and Edward's wedding.

"Are Edward's parents not coming?" I whispered to Em while giving him a hug. It hurt me that they didn't really want anything to do with their son.

"I couldn't get a hold of them," Em explained, looking at me sympathetically. "Not that I didn't try."

"You know, it's probably for the best anyway," I said. "Carl just upsets Edward, anyway. And he doesn't deserve that."

"You're a good woman," Em said, kissing my cheek. I smiled, happy that I had Em's approval.

"Okay, everyone. Dig in," Rosie said, giggling, as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. "Em said I have too much food. Let's prove him wrong."

I was so impressed. She had so much food on the kitchen table and on all the countertops in the kitchen. She had mini sandwiches, sausage, cheeses and crackers, chips and dip, veggie trays, fruit platters, pastries, punch, coffee, tea, lemonade and beer.

As we all filled our plates with food, my mom came up beside me. "You look gorgeous, Bella," she said, smiling. "Can you believe the wedding is only a week away?"

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek. "It seems like too long," I admitted, making her smile.

We all stood around the kitchen, eating and talking, and the whole thing just felt casual and comfortable. Everyone was getting along, and the room was filled with joking and stories and laughter.

After about an hour, Rosie steered the girls in the living room, leaving the guys in the kitchen. I kissed Edward's soft pretty lips, before I was physically dragged away from him by Jess.

I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled. He was leaning against the counter between my dad and Em, holding a bottle of beer. His cheeks were rosy, and he was chuckling, looking so happy and handsome. I couldn't believe he was mine.

"Come on, Bella. You're going to like this part of the party," Jessie said, pulling me onto the couch.

I giggled. "What's happening, now?" I asked, a little nervous all of a sudden.

"It's a lingerie party," she said, laughing.

"Oh, my goodness," I said, blushing, but smiling at the same time.

"We thought you might need some pretty lingerie for your honeymoon, so we thought, who better to help you out but your best friends," Rosie said, smiling. "And your mother," she added, making us all laugh.

My mom passed me a white box with a red satin ribbon tied around it. "Congratulations, Bella," she said, making my eyes tear up. I pulled open the box and lifted out a beautiful white satin, knee length chemise. It was very simple, but it was elegant. Underneath it in the box, was a matching satin robe. Both had a little white lace detailing, and honestly, it was the prettiest nightgown I had ever seen. It was perfect for a wedding night.

"Oh, mom," I said, leaning over to hug her. "I absolutely love it." My mom looked thrilled, and I loved her take on lingerie.

"Here, Bella," Alice said, passing me a pink and white striped bag. I smiled as I opened it and pulled out a cute blue slip nightie with spaghetti straps, detailed with cute pink bows on the straps and pink ribbon on the hem. It was sweet and understated, but it was totally me, and I loved it, so I gave Alice a huge hug.

"Okay, my turn," Lauren said, smiling, as she passed me a pink gift bag. I had only spoken with her at church so far, so I wasn't really sure what to expect. I opened the bag and pulled out a pair of green flannel pjs. They looked so warm and cozy and would be perfect for studying in on a cold morning.

"Oh, Lauren. This is great," I said, getting up to give her a hug. "Thank you."

"Well, you'll need them on the cold nights we get out here," she added, being so practical, it made me smile. It was obvious she was a mom. I really liked her.

Rosie was next and passed me a pretty floral gift bag. Rosie was conservative woman, but her and Em had a very active sex life, so I wasn't really sure what Rosie would have bought for me. But when I opened the bag, I laughed so hard, the guys all peaked into the living room.

I pulled out a pair of pink plaid pyjama shorts with the John Deere logo printed all over them. There was even a little tank top in the bag with a rhinestone tractor on the front. "I love it, Rosie," I said, smiling as she came over to give me a hug.

"You're a country girl, now, honey," she told me, kissing me cheek. "And I got pregnant wearing a shirt just like that one," she whispered in my ear, making me blush and laugh even harder.

"Okay, this was supposed to be a lingerie party," Jess said, smiling, as she pushed a black box into my hand. I was already embarrassed and I hadn't even opened the box yet, but I knew Jess so well, so I was expecting something super sexy. I wasn't disappointed. Inside was a black baby doll with a built in push up bra, the edges lined in hot pink lace. The front of the baby doll was split right open so Edward would be able to see my stomach. And of course, a matching thong.

"I love you, Jess," I said, getting up to hug her, but mostly to hide my red face from my mom.

"You're going to love me even more, once Edward sees you in that little number," Jess said, winking at me. All the ladies giggled, but I could tell that Lauren and my mom were a little uncomfortable. But, honestly, she was right. My Edward was a real lover in bed, and we would definitely have a lot of fun with this piece of lingerie.


	54. Chapter 53  Rehearsal

**A/N - Happy Saturday, and Happy Thanksgiving weekend to all my Canadian readers! Mehek18 has made a goregous banner for this story. If you'd like to check it out, the link is on my profile page. Thanks to A is for Angel for having it made for me! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 53 - Rehearsal

**December 2009**

**EPOV**

The week leading up to the wedding went impossibly fast. I was excited for it to come, so therefore, like a kid at Christmastime, I expected the days to move as slow as molasses in January.

Bella had one more meeting on Monday, and that was it until the new year. Apparently Jasper was heading out of town for the holidays, but told Bella that if she needed anything, she could reach him by e-mail.

What pissed me off was that he gave her his cell phone number, too. But, I took a deep breath and let it go. I was passed this now. Bella was marrying me on Saturday. She couldn't have made her feelings of love to me more clear.

While we were in the city, she and I went out and bought bathing suits. It was such a crazy thing to do in the dead of winter, but were we were going to the gorgeous beaches of Jamaica, so we were definitely going to need them.

Bella looked excited. She took the bathing suit as another clue to where we were going. "Somewhere hot?" she asked, while she flipped through the racks of bathing suits.

I laughed. She clearly hated secrets. "Or, it could be the pool in a hotel in Alaska," I teased, making her laugh. She walked over to me and kissed my lips, bringing a smile to my face. I loved this girl.

"Edward, look at this," Bella said, excitedly. She held up a purple bikini that had zebra print on the top, and was solid purple on the bottom.

"Sexy," I said, even though it looked the same as the rest.

Bella laughed at me. "No, look at the back," she said, turning the hanger around. Right across the bum was the words 'Just Married' in white script.

"Yeah, get that one," I said, loving the idea that everyone on the beach would know my girl was off limits.

Bella laughed. "I kind of figured you'd like it."

She tried it on, and I waited for her outside of the change room door. I smiled when she peeked her head out. "Ready?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'm ready," I said. She swung open the door and I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. She was stunning. She did a little spin, and it took everything I had not to trace that curve of her lower back over her ass with my fingertips. My girl was hot. "Gorgeous, sunshine. We're getting that one."

"But I still have a couple more to try," she said, seriously. Her smiled snuck out and I knew she was teasing me. She started to laugh and I shook my head at her. This woman was all mine.

Bella had been completely carefree and happy this entire week. I had expected her to be stressed or nervous, like she had been before her presentation in the States. But my girl was still surprising me every day. She looked genuinely thrilled to marry me.

I woke up Friday morning, the day before the wedding, to Bella kissing my chest. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She was straddling my thighs, wearing nothing but those darn green flannel PJ pants. Ever since her little lingerie party on Saturday, she had been wearing those flannel pyjamas.

She absolutely adored them. And while they looked soft and cuddly, she was now covered from neck to ankles every night. But, I guess who could blame her. It was freezing out here, now. I was hoping, however, that I could keep her warm. She had hidden all the other lingerie from me, saying it was for the honeymoon. I was definitely excited by that prospect.

I reached up and ran my fingers through Bella's long, sexy hair. "Happy day before our wedding," Bella said, swirling her hips over mine.

I groaned. "Mm hmm," I hummed. "So are you sure I have to stay at Em's tonight?" I asked, hoping I could get out of it. Rosie, Jess and even my turncoat best friend, Em, thought that Bella and I should spend the night apart before the wedding.

Bella giggled. "Cowboy, just think how amazing our wedding night will be," she said, smiling down me. My hands got a life of their own and started exploring Bella's gorgeous body. "Mm. Um, plus, my parents are spending the night here tonight, and Jess, too."

I chuckled. "Darn traditions, huh?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her down to my chest.

Bella and I decided to spend our wedding night here in our own bed. With the weather being snowy and cold, and the sun going down so early, we decided it would be safer to make the three hour drive to the airport for the honeymoon the next morning. I didn't want to lose out on the whole wedding night for travelling.

Bella started kissing my throat and biting at my ear. "Just think," she whispered. "The next time we're in bed together, I'll be Mrs. Bella Cullen."

She giggled after she said it and it made me smile. "I love the sound of that," I told her, making her smile even wider. I rolled us over so I was on top of her. I got up on my knees and yanked her flannel pants down her thighs. "Now, is there a rule against me making love to you right now, the soon to be Mrs Bella Cullen?" I asked.

She laughed. "If there is, I don't want to know about it," she said, smiling.

"Mm. I love how you think," I whispered, before kissing her soft lips.

We made love, soft and slow this morning. Bella had tears in her eyes when we finished, and I had pulled her into my arms, reaching up to wipe her cheeks.

"What's wrong, gorgeous girl?" I asked, softly, kissing her forehead.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just so happy," she said, taking a shaky breath. "We're so lucky to have each other."

I smiled, leaning in to kiss her pretty lips. "We are lucky," I said. "But, I'm going to have to put my boot down. No more tears, sunshine. You're going to make me cry in front of all our friends," I teased, trying to make her laugh. "I'm supposed to be a tough cowboy, remember?"

She giggled, and I smiled, because there was nothing better. "I'll try," she said, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair. "I love you."

I kissed her, again. "I love you, too. Come on, sunshine. Let's go feed our horses."

Bella wiped her cheeks, before she pulled on her long johns, jeans, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and two pairs of socks. She was definitely getting used to this lifestyle. I got dressed and we held hands on the way down to the stable.

We did our chores, before coming back in the house to eat. I made Bella some hot porridge and eggs to warm her up. After we ate, we stuffed the turkey and put it in the oven. Bella decided that she wanted to have everyone here for dinner after we had the rehearsal at the church.

I wasn't sure if she should make so much work for herself, but her mom and Rosie offered to help her put the meal together, and Bella assured me that she wanted to do it. She had said, she wanted everyone she loved together the night before the wedding. My girl was an angel.

We had our shower, together, of course, before getting ready for the day. I wore my nice sweater and pants, and Bella wore one of her pretty dresses. There was anticipation in the air, and I felt a little bit nervous because of it.

"You okay?" Bella asked, looking at me through the reflection in the mirror while she put on her makeup. "You look a little tense."

There wasn't any doubt or fear in my mind. I knew that I wanted this marriage more than anything in the world. But, I wasn't a very social guy. I had always kept so much to myself. So, the idea of having so many people out here made me a little apprehensive.

"I'm okay," I told her. "I'm pretty damn excited."

She set her mascara in her makeup bag before walking over to the bed, and sitting on my thigh. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and leaned in to kiss my lips. "So, am I," she said, smiling. "But, you're sure, cowboy?"

"Well, I am a little nervous," I admitted, and she nodded her head in understanding. "Not at all about the marriage, though. Just the whole, uh, event."

She leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I know," she said, making me smile. Because she did know. Bella knew everything there was to know about me. She understood me, and she honestly didn't even have to ask me what was bothering me right now. She knew. She just wanted to give me the opening to talk if I needed to.

"It's going to be great, cowboy," she whispered. "Just focus on me, and pretend no one else it there." She giggled a little.

"What?" I asked, rubbing her shapely thigh.

She blushed a little then looked me in the eyes. "Remember in North Carolina, when I was nervous to give my speech, and you sat there naked on the bed in the hotel and told me to picture you naked?" she asked, making me laugh.

"I do remember that, actually," I laughed.

"Good. Then do that tonight and tomorrow," she said. "Picture me naked. It worked for me."

I pressed a kiss to her lips. "Consider it done," I said, making her laugh. I pulled her into a tight hug. "It's going to be a good day."

**BPOV**

This was it. The day before our wedding day. I couldn't believe the emotions coursing though me. I was excited, happy, reflective, hopefully, loved and worried about Edward. I knew that he wasn't really comfortable with social situations, and just getting ready today, I could see that in his face.

He wanted to get married at his church, and the only people we had invited there, were people that we loved. But, I knew that he would still be a little uncomfortable. I knew a lot of that stress came from his parents.

For some reason, completely unknown to me, Carl and Mae had no interest in their son's life. I had only met them once in the four months that I knew Edward. And that was the day that we announced our engagement.

They had promised to come to the wedding, but didn't come to our bachelor/bachelorette party last weekend, and when I had called Mae on Sunday, and invited her to the rehearsal, or even just dinner afterwards, she turned me down.

I waited until Edward was outside plowing the driveway to call. I didn't want him to hear the conversation. "Mae, I know it would mean a lot to Edward if you could make it," I said, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I know, sweetheart, but Carl doesn't want to make two trips out to the farm in this weather," she explained. "We'll be there tomorrow at three at the church."

"Oh, Mae, the ceremony starts at two o'clock," I corrected her.

"That's right, Bella. Two," she said. "I'll see you on Saturday." She hung up the phone and I collapsed on the couch. I had tears burning at the back of my eyes. Edward had never asked his parents for anything. I was heartbroken, and I knew that it would upset Edward. He tried to wave it off, but how could it not upset him.

I called Rosie, and starting sobbing in the phone. "Bella, honey, calm down and tell me what's wrong," she had said, and I already felt more relaxed.

"It's Carl and Mae," I said, wiping at my eyes and nose. "They won't come out to the rehearsal, and she thought the wedding was at three o'clock on Saturday. Rosie, they would have missed the entire ceremony."

"Okay, Bella. I need you to relax, okay? Carl is an asshole. He always has been. And, I don't like to gossip, but Bella, he's got a temper and he yells a lot. He also has a way of belittling people," she told me.

Hearing that, I immediately gained more of an understanding of Edward's childhood. He was never encouraged, and his mother, who should have filled that roll for her only child, was likely too afraid of her own husband to stand up to him. So, she sat back and took it.

For Edward, and for her own well being, I wished that she would have taken Edward and left Carl. I still wished that for her. Carl was a bully. In a way, I think it was a good thing that they weren't going to be here for the rehearsal.

I thanked Rosie, and went upstairs to clean myself up. But, Edward being Edward knew something was wrong went he came in the house. He came to sit with me in the living room, and picked up my feet, setting them on his lap.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asked, as he rubbed the arches of my feet with his thumbs.

"I'm alright, Edward," I told him, smiling.

"Okay, but can you tell me what made you cry?" he asked, not letting me get out of it.

"I called and invited your mom and dad to the rehearsal," I explained, and Edward leaned his head back on the couch. He had told me not to bother, because they wouldn't come, but I wanted to make the effort. I wasn't going to purposefully leave them out of the wedding. That had to be their choice.

"I know what you said, Edward, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen, but I like to make an effort," I said, sitting up and resting my chin on his shoulder. "Please don't be upset with me. They aren't coming."

I felt the tears come back at the thought that Edward would be upset with me. He let out a deep breath, before lifting his head back up and looking at my face. "Bella, sunshine, don't cry. I'm not mad at you. I know you have a heart of gold, but that's why I didn't want you to call them. I knew you would get upset, Bella," he explained, lifting me onto he lap.

"I don't like to see you cry. Please just trust me when it comes to my parents, okay?" He continued. "If they show up, then fine. If not, it doesn't matter to me. Bella, love, I am marrying you. We're going to start a life together. We're going to have babies and ride horses, and just live a life of love and happiness.

"My parents are my past. I love them because they raised me, educated me, and left me the farm. But, Bella, you are my present and future," he told me, making me smile and tear up, again. "Please don't worry about anything. I want you to be happy."

So, just as Edward had asked, I put the thought of his parents out of my mind. And, he was right. The week had been happy and carefree. But, now, the day before the wedding, I saw some of Edward's apprehension, and it brought back some worries for me.

I tried to encourage him, and seeing him smile, made me relax. We were doing this. This was our time. I was marrying Edward, and this was going to be the time of our lives. The doorbell rang and Edward kissed my lips.

"And so it begins," he said, laughing. We walked downstairs and I smiled as I opened the door and Jess flew into my arms. We got her settled in our room, as she would be sleeping with me tonight. My parents had the guestroom, and I wanted Jess with me.

My parents came about an hour before the rehearsal. I started crying when I saw my dad carrying in my wedding gown, in the dress bag. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind, and kissed my cheek. I knew he was just as excited to see me in my dress, as I was to wear it for him.

Edward got my parents settled in the guest room, while Jess and I hung my gown in my bedroom. We may have peeked at it, and squealed. I was so thrilled to wear the dress, and to be a bride.

Edward popped his head into the room just I zipped up the bag. He was smiling, and I wanted so much to show him the dress. I knew he was going to love it. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my lips. "Stop teasing me," he whispered, making me laugh.

He looked energized and happy, and I knew that having my parents here made him feel that way. He had really taken to them, and I was thrilled that he felt like a part of the family. My parents were amazing with Edward, and my dad seemed to really step into that father role that Edward had never had.

My parents drove us all to the church, where we met Em and Rosie. After hugs all around, we went inside to meet Pastor Weber, his wife and daughter. Edward introduced my parents and Jess to his pastor. I smiled just looking at Edward. He cheeks looked flushed, and he just looked overjoyed. It was really beautiful.

The pastor walked us through the wedding. He stood Edward and Em together at the front of the church, before he had Rosie walk down the aisle, followed by Jess, and then my dad and myself. I found myself crying, again, even though this was just a practice run.

Edward looked so beautiful standing at the end of the aisle. When my dad and I got to the end of the aisle, and my dad took my hand, setting it on Edward's palm, all three of us had tears in our eyes. I kissed my dad's cheek, before walking forward to wrap my arms around Edward.

"Bella," Pastor Weber said, laughter in his voice. "Save the snuggling for after the ceremony." We all laughed, and I stepped back, blushing.

"Sorry," I laughed. "He's just so amazing." Edward winked at me, and we held hands while the Pastor went through the vows with us. Edward and I walked down the aisle, and we turned to watch Em walk behind us with Jess and Rosie on either arm.

"It's going to be perfect," I said, and Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. He was glowing.

The ten of us all went back to mine and Edward's place for dinner, including the Webers. The more the merrier, I figured. Edward and Em went to feed the horses, while we got dinner together. My mom worked on gravy, and Rosie heated up a huge bowl of mashed potatoes she had made this morning. Mrs. Weber made the salad and I had little Angela help me with a quick pudding dessert.

Having everyone together tonight was exactly what I wanted. Edward carved the turkey and we all gathered in the kitchen to eat together. We brought extra chairs in the kitchen and squished around the table. Everything tasted wonderful and Edward and I kept looking at each other and smiling. We had a whole lifetime of moments like this one to look forward to.

We ate dessert in the living room, before the Webers left for the night. My parents seemed to really hit it off with the pastor and his wife. The night couldn't have gone more smoothly. At seven o'clock, Rosie and Em got up to leave. And I knew what that meant. Edward was leaving, too.

I pulled him into the kitchen so we could have a minute alone. He smiled, leaning in to kiss me. "Well, this is it, my beautiful bride to be," Edward said, making me smile. "The next time I lay my eyes on your gorgeous face, you'll be walking towards me in your stunning dress."

"I love you, Edward Cullen. And I can't wait to be yours," I whispered.

Edward leaned in, kissing me deeply. When he pulled back, he smiled. "You already are mine, sunshine," he whispered. "And, I'm yours. We're just making it official."

I took his hand and walked him to the door. He took the dog with him, so I gave Seth a kiss on the top of the head, before giving everyone hugs and kisses. "I love you, Bella," Edward called from the truck, making me smile. I walked out to the porch and waved at him, as he drove off. This time tomorrow, I would be married to that man. And I couldn't have been happier about it.

We all went back into the house, my parents offered to wash the dishes for me. I hugged and kissed them goodnight, before Jess and I went upstairs to bed. Jess called her boyfriend Mike, so I went to have a nice hot bath.

As I soaked in the warm bubbles, I closed my eyes thinking about tomorrow. I knew it was going to be an amazing day. I was going to marry Edward Cullen, my cowboy.


	55. Chapter 54  Surprises

**A/N - Happy Saturday; the best day of the week! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 54 - Surprises

**EPOV**

I woke up on Em and Rosie's couch at five in the morning on my wedding day. Nine hours until I saw my Bella at the end of the aisle. That felt like way too long. Seth sat up when I rolled over. He had slept beside me, wondering where his mommy was. Bella was going to love the surprises we had for her today.

I got up, grabbed my keys and pulled on my coat. Seth and I walked out the front door and got in the truck, driving home. I needed to feed the horses, but it was going to be torture being back home and not being able to see my girl.

I smiled when I saw the field. A fresh couple of inches of snow had fallen over night. This was what Bella wanted for our wedding day. She loved the fresh snow, because it looked clean and fresh. She got her wish.

Seth ran up to the front door when we parked at the farm, but I whistled for him and he ran back around the side of the house after me. I could have sworn I saw movement in the kitchen window and I looked up, but no one was there, just the curtain moving. I laughed. I wondered if Bella was impatient to see me again, as I was to see her.

Seth slept in the stable while I fed and watered the horses and led them out to the pasture. I loaded out piles of hay for them, patting their noses, before going back to the stable to clean out the stalls.

There was something about farm work that made me feel more calm. I was a little nervous to stand up in front of everyone, but I couldn't wait to make Bella mine. She was going to be beautiful.

I whistled for Seth and he followed me back to the truck. I opened the glove box and brought out Bella's first surprise. The sketchbook. I had wrapped it up in some white paper that Rosie gave me. Damn it. I should have bought a card. Oh well, I'm sure Bella wouldn't hold it against me.

I had written in the front cover for her, telling her that I loved her. I finished the entire book, and I hoped that she liked it. I knew she loved the sketch I gave her for her birthday, but these ones were better. I knew Bella inside and out.

I knocked on the door, before walking back out to the truck. I pulled out and drove back to Em and Rosie's place to work on the next surprise for my girl. I didn't feel like I could ever give her enough. She had completely changed my world. She made life worth living. I wanted this to be a day that Bella would never forget.

**BPOV**

I woke up, naturally, at five in the morning with a smile on my face. I was so used to getting up before the sunrise with Edward to feed the horses. My first thought was that I missed Edward. My second thought: this was my wedding day. I was so excited.

I hopped up out of bed and went downstairs to make the coffee. I sat on the counter while it brewed, and I was just about to hop down and get a mug when I heard Edward's truck driving up the road.

I had an internal fight between my head and my heart. My heart wanted to run out the front door and jump in Edward's big, strong arms. But, my head said, no. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Stupid traditions.

I ran to the living room and peeked out the window. I saw Seth run up the steps. Aw. Our baby missed me. I watched Edward whistle and call him back. He said something to Seth and I smiled. Oh, how I wanted those lips on me.

They walked around the house and I ran into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter to peek through the window. Edward looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a total mess. He was adorable.

He turned his head to look up at the house and I quickly ducked. I didn't want him to see me. Darn it. I shouldn't have been so nosy. But, how could a bride help it, when her sexy groom was just a window pane away?

I sighed, and got a cup of coffee. I went to go sit in the living room and wait for everyone to get up. Rosie was coming over at nine, after she fed the boys, and my dad was going to go to Em's and get ready with the boys.

Jessie was going to do my makeup for me, and Rosie was going to style my hair. I was excited that it was just going to be us girls and my mom. It felt more personal that way and I loved it.

Edward and I hired a photographer with the money that my parents gave me. I didn't want to inconvenience any of our friends or family, or have them worry about catching the perfect moment on film. The photographer was going to Em's today to get some shots of the boys, and then come to the house to take pictures of me and the girls getting ready, before shooting the wedding and reception.

I was still on the couch, my coffee cup long empty, and I was just starting to doze off, when I heard a soft knock on the front door. I jumped up and looked out the window. Edward was just getting back in the truck.

I waited until he was a ways down the road before I opened the door. The first thing I noticed was the snow. We got fresh snow overnight. I couldn't help the smile that sprung on my face. Today was already perfect.

I looked down and noticed a white package. I smiled even wider when I picked it up. There was no card, but I knew it was from Edward because of the way it was wrapped. It was a little messy, but I could tell he tried.

I brought it in and sat back on the couch, tearing the paper open. It was a sketchbook; the same one that Edward had been drawing in on the plane to North Carolina. I opened the book and smiled when I saw a handwritten letter on the first page. It was written in Edward's printing with his pencil. It read:

_For my Sunshine on our wedding day,_

_Bella, I'm not that great with words, but I wanted a way to show you how much I love you. And drawing is the best way I can figure to do that. Asking you to marry me was the best decision I have ever made, without a doubt. I will spend the rest of my days making sure you are loved, happy and taken care of. You bring me love and joy and laughter. But, most of all, you bring me acceptance. I have never felt so confident in myself as I do when I'm with you. And I thank you for that. You are my heart, my life, my world. See you at the altar._

_All my love, Edward._

I was bawling and I had to get up to get a paper towel from the kitchen to wipe my eyes and nose. My cowboy was so perfect for me. This was the best gift I had ever received and I hadn't even seen the first sketch. I would treasure this letter for the rest of my life.

When I was composed, I flipped the page and smiled instantly. It was a sketch of me standing on the front porch, waving at Edward. I loved that he drew this. It meant a lot to me to wave at him when he left to work, but it was nice to know he felt the same way.

The next picture was Sethy, sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. That one made me laugh. I totally spoiled that dog. The next page made me blush. I was almost naked, laying in bed. I looked exhausted but satisfied and it was clear that this was what I looked like to Edward after we made love.

I kept flipping through the pages, smiling of laughing at each one. Every page held an amazing memory of our lives so far. And it was amazing seeing the last few months through Edward's eyes. I could feel how much he adored me as I looked at each page.

Edward put a part of himself in each sketch and that was palpable. And there was so much detail in every drawing. I could have looked at each picture for hours, but my curiosity kept me turning pages.

I smiled as I relived all these amazing moments: me wearing Edward's John Deere hat; kissing Cinnamon's nose in the stable; in my Halloween costume; studying on the plane; giving my presentation in North Carolina; a back view of me working out in the living room in my short shorts; in the shower, with the water cascading over my naked body.

They went on and on, and I had no idea how he could remember the details so precisely. My favourite drawing was of me sitting on our bed, completely naked. Edward had drawn part of his body down on bent knee holding my hands and sliding my engagement ring on my finger. He captured the sheer joy on my face, and it made me cry just looking at it.

Edward was such a talented artist and the absolute sweetest man on earth. I was so touched that he had taken the time to draw this many sketches for me as a wedding gift. I loved him more than I could ever express to him. I would treasure this book for my entire life.

I turned back to the start and started looking through the book, again. It was so beautiful. "Hey, Bella." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Jess in her silk robe walking into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Jess," I said, still flipping through the pages of my book. I could hardly take my eyes off of it.

She walked over, setting her mug on the coffee table, before snuggling in beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. "What's that?" she asked. "And more importantly, why are you crying? You are going to be all puffy and red. How am I going to do your makeup?"

I giggled. "Edward was here this morning," I told her. "He came to feed the horses, but he left this at the door for me." I closed the sketchbook and passed it to her.

"Well, he's darn sweet, isn't it?" she asked, making me smile. She opened the book and read the letter. I watched her eyes tear up as she read it. "Oh, Bella. This is so special," she whispered, as she started flipping through the book.

"He's an amazing artist," she said, carefully turning each page. She got to the one of me laying almost nude in bed, and laughed. "Wow, Bella. You're hot," she said, making me laugh. We kept going through the pages and I told her a little story about each page.

"This is a beautiful gift," she said, closing the book and pulling me into a hug.

"So, do you think my gift is good enough?" I asked her.

"Oh, Bella. It's beautiful. He's going to love it," Jess reassured me.

I had bought Edward a beautiful black cowboy hat to match his suit for the wedding. I knew that Em had said he was going to wear his hat, but Edward hadn't planned on it. I just thought that since Edward was my cowboy, he would look strikingly gorgeous at the end of the aisle in a cowboy hat. He didn't have to wear it if he didn't want to, but I was going to get him to wear it in bed tonight, for sure.

I had ordered the hat from Smithbilt Hats in Calgary. They were famous for making the official hats of the Calgary Stampede and made incredibly high quality hats. I ordered Edward the black 'cattleman' style, with a two cord ribbon. It was gorgeous, and I had paid two hundred dollars for it.

I didn't have a lot of money, but I had some saved up from when I taught at the university, and didn't need for tuition. Edward provided for me, and I loved that he wanted to do that for me, but I wanted to buy him something on my own.

I had the hat delivered to my parents house and my mom told me that she would bring it her suitcase so Edward wouldn't see it. I had looked at it last night after my bath and I thought it was perfect. I decided to send it over to Em's house with my dad this morning.

My parents came downstairs and came over to give me a hug. My dad offered to make bacon and eggs for breakfast, and it made me smile. Edward would have loved that breakfast. He went in the kitchen and my mom sat down with us on the couch. I showed her the book, and she cried with me.

"He truly loves you, Bella," she said, patting my leg. "It makes you living out here with him so much easier for me. You have a beautiful life."

We all ate breakfast and my mom washed the dishes, while my dad had a shower. Jess and I went upstairs and I got a sheet of paper. I wrote Edward a note to put in the hat box.

_Edward, my beautiful cowboy,_

_I cannot tell you how much I love you. Today is going to be the best of my life because God will bless our union. We are already perfect for each other, but with His blessing, Edward, think of the things we can do together. _

_I wanted to get you something, Edward, so I bought you this cowboy hat. You are my cowboy, after all. And I know you like your John Deere hat, which is very sexy in its own way, but for today, will you wear this one? _

_Your gift to me, the sketchbook, touched my heart. I've been smiling, laughing and crying for the last hour as I have relived the memories you have drawn. And seeing those moments through your eyes has been a beautiful experience. I will treasure it forever, Edward. I love you with my entire heart and soul, and I always will._

_I'll see you soon, my love, and my eyes will only be on you._

_Your bride,_

_Bella_

I wiped my tears and tucked the note into the hat box. Jess gave me a hug as we walked downstairs with the box. My dad was sitting in the living room, dressing in jeans and a sweater, with his suit in a garment bag, obviously waiting for me before he left.

He stood up and took the hat box from me, setting it on the couch, before pulling me into a tight hug. "Well, Isabella. I'll see you before the ceremony," my dad said, sounding a little like he might cry. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too, dad. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're going to be a part of our day," I said, softly, trying not to cry too much. He kissed my cheek, before taking the hat box and heading out of the house to go to Em's. I really hoped Edward liked the hat.

I went upstairs to have a shower, and dry my hair so I was ready for Rosie to work her wedding day magic. I tried to wash all the happy tears off of my face. Today was proving to be very emotional, but yet, it was the happiest day of my life.

**EPOV**

After coming back to Em's from feeding the horses, I laid back on the couch and fell asleep again for a couple of hours. I was so excited, that it was wearing me out. I figured I'd get a little rest so I had lots of energy for my Sunshine.

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked pastries and bacon. I stretched and sat up. "You're up, huh?" Em said, making me chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry man. I guess I just passed out," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I've already been home to feed the horses and drop off the sketchbook."

"What do you think she's going to say?" Em asked, smiling. I had shown him a few of the sketches, obviously not showing him the nudes of my soon to be wife. He was very impressed and thought that Bella would love it.

"Come on, boys," Rosie called. Em and I walked to the kitchen, with Seth leading the way.

"I hope she likes it," I said, smiling. "God, I miss her."

Rosie set our heaping plates in front of us and smiled at me. "You'll see her soon enough," she said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks, Rosie," I said, grateful for my best friends. Rosie was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and had her blonde hair in rollers. She sat down at the table with us and rubbed her belly. "How's the little duffer?" I asked her, making her and Em laugh.

"She's getting too big, too fast," Rosie laughed. "Just think, Edward. One of these days, Bella's going to be big like this."

"God, I can't wait for that," I said, smiling. "Oh, and speaking of making babies, I put the bag with the sheets, flower petals and candles by the front door."

I smiled as I thought of my second surprise. Because Bella and I were spending our wedding night in our room, I decided to make it really special for my new bride. I bought white satin sheets for our bed, a couple of bags of rose petals from the craft store and some of those flameless flickering candles.

Rosie had agreed to change the sheets and set up the room for us. The candle batteries would last all afternoon and evening, so Rosie could turn them on before she left for the ceremony and they would be glowing when Bella and I walked into our room after the reception.

There was a knock on the front door and Em got up to get the door. "It's the father of the bride," I heard Em call out. I smiled. I had grown very close to Charlie these last couple of months and I was really glad that he was going to get ready over here with us today. It was liking have a dad here.

I stood up and met Charlie in the kitchen entry way. "Good morning, Charlie," I said, shaking his hand. "How's Bella doing?"

"She's very emotional," Charlie said, and in that moment, I wanted to drive home and hold her. "I hear you gave her a sketchbook. She's been talking about it all morning." I smiled. I was so glad that she liked it.

Charlie passed me an oval box. "What's this?" I asked him, setting it on the kitchen table.

"Bella has a little something for you, too, son," Charlie said, chuckling. I'm sure my face lit up and I took the lid off of the box. I gasped and smiled, as I pulled the hat out of the box. I saw the label. It was a Smithbilt hat and it was beautiful.

I set the hat on my head, and it fit perfectly. "Looking hot, Edward," Em said, making me laugh.

"I love it," I said, taking it off to look it over. "It's beautiful."

"Oh, Edward," Rosie said. "There's a note." I looked up from the hat and picked up the note in the box. I read it over twice, and I had to clear my throat to keep the tears at bay.

I looked up and everyone was looking at me. "She, uh, wants me to wear the hat for the wedding," I said, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"You're going to look so handsome," Rosie said, smiling. I sat down and picked up the hat, again. Bella always called me her cowboy. I wasn't really. I was just a farmer, but that was how she saw me. In her eyes I was so much more. She was right, in her letter. She said that with God blessing our union, we could do anything. Today was going to be magical.

**BPOV**

My makeup was done in pale pinks. My hair was styled in long, shiny curls down my back, the front pulled back in a elegant twist and held in a gorgeous diamond clip that had belonged to my grandmother. The girls had done a fabulous job in getting me ready.

My mom was dressed in a pretty emerald green dress with cap sleeves and a square neckline. She looked beautiful. Rosie even pulled my mom's hair back into a chignon for her. Both Jess and Rosie looked gorgeous in their bridesmaid dresses, their hair and make up done, sporting their cute black cowboy boots.

We had had so much fun this morning getting ready. We ate pastries, we drank virgin mimosas; orange juice and ginger ale, and we laughed. My mom and Rosie told me stories about their own wedding days, and Jess was just all around entertaining. We talked about our boys, and of course, I looked at my sketchbook, again.

It was one o'clock and we were going to head to the church in about a half hour. It was time for me to get my dress on. I was wearing my strapless bra and white lace panties. I had a white garter with a burgundy ribbon through it to match the wedding colours. I had been wearing my new white robe from my mom all day, and I was thrilled that I finally got to put on my dress.

I used the bathroom, before walking into my room and talking off my robe. Jess and my mom held the dress for me, and Rosie held my hand as I stepped into it. They pulled the dress up and I tried to stay still as I was corseted into the dress. I adored this dress, and I couldn't wait for Edward to see me in it.

The photographer was snapping photos of us, and I was so happy that I could look back at this moment forever. I looked up and saw my dad in the doorway. He had tears in his eyes, looking at me in my dress. "You look beautiful, baby girl," he said, walking over to give me a gentle hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, dad," I said, smiling at him. Oddly, I think I was cried out. I was just excited now. "How's Edward?"

My dad chuckled. "He absolutely loved the cowboy hat, Bella," he told me, making me smile. "He wouldn't put it down. And he's read your letter about a hundred times so far." I laughed. I was so happy that I had made him feel as loved as he did for me. "He looks a little nervous, but he's all dressed and he went down to the church with Emmett."

I let out a deep breath. "I'm so excited to see him," I said, smiling.

"We'll take you to him, but first your mother and I have something for you," my dad said. He passed me a small black box with a burgundy bow on top. I smiled, opening the lid.

"Oh, dad, mom. They're gorgeous. Thank you. I love them," I said, as I looked at the earrings nestled in the box. They were oval sapphires, my birthstone, surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"We thought it would be something blue for your wedding day," my mom said, smiling. "Your ring is an antique, so it's something old, your dress is something new, your hair clip is borrowed, and now the earrings are blue."

Jess ran to her purse and pulled out a penny. "Lucky penny for your shoe," she said, making me smile. I slipped the earrings in my ears, before sitting on the bed, and letting Jess pull on my white fringed cowboy boots for me.

I stood up, looked in the mirror and smiled. I was ready to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.


	56. Chapter 55  I Absolutely Will

**A/N - So, this is up a little early, as I'm a busy bee tomorrow! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 55 - I Absolutely Will

**BPOV**

My dad helped me down the stairs and the photographer took some pictures of my parents and I together before we left the house for the church. Rosie and Jess came down the stairs, saying they were just doing touch-ups on their makeup.

It took all of us girls, but we successfully held up my dress so it didn't get snowy or dirty during the walk outside. I sat in the backseat of my parents car, and Rosie and Jess took Jessie's car to the church.

On the drive there, I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine what Edward was doing right now. I hoped he wasn't too nervous. I needed to see him, again. Being apart from him was too hard, especially today.

I opened my eyes and looked around the farm, the highway, my new home. The mountains were beautiful today. Even though it had snowed the night before, and was quite cold out today, the sun was out, making the snow on the ground shimmer in the light, like crystals. It was the perfect wedding day.

We got to the church and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. My cowboy was right inside those doors. Jess and Rosie came over to the car to help me get out of the backseat. I looked around the parking lot, and it was pretty full. It made me smile that we had so many friends and family here to share this moment with us.

I saw Carl's truck and let out a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have been able to forgive Edward's parents if they weren't here for him, today. I could forgive a lot, but I think this would have been it for me. Edward was an amazing, sensitive man, and he deserved a lot, especially support from his parents.

We walked up the church steps and stood in the entryway. They had the doors closed that separated the entryway from the church so no one could see us. I got myself adjusted and then moved over to the side so when the doors opened, no one would see me. Em had left the box of flowers for us in the entryway, and my mom passed out our bouquets.

I smiled as I looked down at my burgundy roses. I loved my bouquet. It looked beautiful tied in a gorgeous gold ribbon, with pretty green and white accents. Holding my flowers, I really felt like a bride.

The door opened and Em was there smiling at us. He looked great in his suit, burgundy vest and cowboy hat. He leaned in to kiss Rosie, before smiling at me. "You look beautiful, Bella," he said, making me smile. "Mrs. Swan, can I escort you to your seat?" My mom turned and kissed my cheek, before taking Em's arm and walking out the door.

I heard the music start. We had Mrs. Cope play the organ for us. Edward had grown up listening to her play at Sunday services, and I knew that it meant a lot to him to have her play on his wedding day.

Rosie looked back at me and smiled, before she walked down the aisle. Jess leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I love you, Bella," she whispered, before following behind Rosie. I looked at my dad and he smiled at me, and nodded. This was it.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, making me smile.

My dad and I stepped to the open doorway and I looked down the aisle. Edward was standing there with a huge smile on his face. And he was wearing his cowboy hat. I was so in love with this man.

We were just about to start walking when I saw Seth run down the aisle towards me. He was wearing a black bowtie, and he looked adorable. Edward tried to call him, but Seth kept coming to me.

I was so thrilled that Edward had included our baby boy in our wedding ceremony. I crouched down and petted his head. He smelled like flowers, so I was sure that Edward had bathed him today.

"Hey, baby. You look so handsome," I said to him, and I heard everyone laugh. "Go back to daddy." Seth's tail was wagging a hundred miles a minute, as he ran back down the aisle to sit beside Edward. Edward reached down and scratched behind his ears.

I met Edward's eyes again, and he was smiling. He shrugged his shoulders at me, and I laughed. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Edward was so full of surprises, and this one meant the world to me. I had assumed that we would leave the dog at Em and Rosie's house for the day, but this was better than I could have ever dreamed of.

Mrs. Cope kept playing the music, so my dad and I walked down the aisle together. I felt better just being in the same room with Edward, and the walk towards the love of my life felt too long.

My dad and I stopped in front of Edward, he held out his hand to me, which I took instantly. Just his touch felt like heaven, and I instantly felt like I was back at home. I looked up into his eyes and they were glassy with unshed tears. "You look so beautiful," he whispered, and just hearing his voice brought the tears back to my eyes.

Pastor Weber smiled at us, and then looked up at all of our family and friends. "I'd like to welcome everyone to the blessed union of Miss Isabella Marie Swan and Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen.

"It is written in Ecclesiastes Book 4,Verses 9 through 11, that two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labour. For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up. Again, if two lie together, then they have heat: but how can one be warm alone?"

Edward smiled at me and winked, and I had to hold back my laughter. Edward loved that line in the bible. He said that the bible was encouraging us to make love, and when we were picking out our wedding vows and the bible verses for the day, he wanted it in the service.

"Who gives Isabella to this man?" Pastor Weber asked, looking at my dad.

I looked over at my dad and he had tears in his eyes. "Her mother and I," he said, and I smiled. I leaned in and my dad pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you, Isabella," he whispered. My dad turned and shook Edward's hand, before going to sit beside my mom.

I passed my bouquet to Jess, before I stepped in front of Edward and he reached out to hold both of my hands in his. He brought my left hand up to his lips for a kiss, before smiling back at me. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me, and the moment felt so intense with love that I would never forget it.

Pastor Weber continued the service, quoting Colossians 3:12-17. "As God's chosen people, holy and dearly loved, clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness and patience. Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity.

"Let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, since as members of one body you were called to peace. And be thankful. Let the word of Christ dwell in you richly as you teach and admonish one another with all wisdom, and as you sing psalms, hymns and spiritual songs with gratitude in your hearts to God. And whatever you do, whether in word or deed, do it all in the name of the Lord Jesus, giving thanks to God the Father through him."

"Edward, will take Isabella to be your wedded wife?" he asked, making Edward smile wider.

"I absolutely will," Edward said, and our guests laughed. I smiled at him, and he winked at me.

"Isabella, will you take Edward to be your wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

"I will," I answered smiling, and Edward squeezed my hands.

"While this marriage is a union between Edward and Isabella, they live among us all, in this community, with family and friends. It is all of our responsibilities to love them and care for them. Our support will only strengthen their new family," Pastor Weber said, looking out at our guests. "Will you all support Edward and Isabella in their marriage?"

"We will," everyone said, making Edward and I smile.

"Thank you," Pastor Weber said smiling. "Now, it's time for Edward and Bella to exchange their vows. Edward, repeat after me. I, Edward, take you, Isabella, to be my wife, my friend, my love. I will love you for all that you are, and all that you will become. This is my promise, for the rest of the days of my life, and for eternity under God."

Edward repeated his vows perfectly, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on my hands while he spoke. I smiled watching his perfect soft lips as he spoke his promise to me. I could tell that Edward wanted to kiss me. He was leaning forward slightly, but he held himself back.

"Isabella, repeat after me. I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, my friend and my love. I will love you for all that you are and all that you will become. This is my promise, for the rest of the days of my life, and for eternity under God," Pastor Weber said, smiling at me.

I looked back at Edward and smiled. "I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, my friend, and my love. I will love you for all that you are," I started, before I started crying.

I truly meant these words with my whole heart, and I had been doing so well with the tears until now. Edward reached up to softly wipe my cheek, squeezing my hand with his warm one. I heard a couple of 'aws' in the crowd, and I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

"I will love you for all that you are and all that you will become. This is my promise, for the rest of the days of my life, and for eternity under God," I finished, smiling at Edward.

"The rings, please," Pastor Weber said, turning to Em. Em set the rings on the open bible. "These rings are a symbol of the love that you have pledged to one another in the name of the Lord."

Edward took my ring from the bible and slipped it onto the tip of my ring finger. "Bella, I give you this ring as a token of my eternal love," he said, softly, before sliding the ring on my finger and lifting my hand to his lips.

I took Edward's ring and slipped it on his finger. "Edward, I give you this ring as a token of my eternal love."

"A man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh. So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate," the pastor said. "So, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

Edward smiled at me, before leaning in to press soft kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He kissed me, before pulling back. "I love you, Bella Cullen," he whispered as everyone clapped. Jess passed me my bouquet, and Edward and I ran together down the aisle, laughing. Seth barked and ran behind us. We stopped in the entrance of the church, and Edward put his hands on my cheeks, leaning in to kiss me, again.

"I love you, cowboy," I said, kissing him softly. "You look gorgeous in your hat. And, thank you for bringing Seth, and for the sketchbook. Everything is just perfect."

Edward laughed. "I'm glad you're okay with having him here. Seth really missed you."

"Oh, I'm touched, Edward," I said, kissing him again and again and again. "I will never forget this day."

I felt arms around us and I looked up to see Em. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and then turned his head and kissed Edward's cheek. "Congrats, you little lovebirds," he said, chuckling, loudly.

"Thanks, buddy," Edward said, smiling.

Edward and I, Em, Rosie and Jess stood in the entryway and thanked everyone for coming, as they left the church. I met some more of Edward's neighbours, and I introduced him to some of my cousins. I smiled when I saw Cai, Edward's tattoo artist, and his sister Heidi.

"Hey, beautiful," Cai said, leaning in to kiss my cheek, before turning to Edward. "You got your lucky ass a keeper, huh? I'm glad you married the girl inked on your arm," he said, to Edward, making him laugh.

"Thank you so much for coming," I said, smiling at them both. I noticed a few of Edward's neighbours staring at Heidi, and her numerous facial piercing, and at Cai, who had the sleeves of his black dress shirt rolled up, displaying his tattoos.

But that was just another thing that I loved about mine and Edward's relationship. We came from different worlds, and so did our friends. I loved that everyone we loved wasn't a cookie cutter image, exactly like everyone else. Differences were what made everyone special, and Edward and I had proven that love could overcome all of that. It was what was in the heart that mattered.

"Congratulations, you two." I looked up and saw Edward's parents. Mae was beaming at us, and stepped up to give Edward a hug. I watched Edward's face, and he had tears in his eyes. He tried to down play his relationship with his parents, but I knew how much it meant to him to have his mom here.

"Thank you, mom," he said, having successfully blinked back his tears.

"Thank you so much for coming, Mae," I whispered, as I gave her a hug. "It really means a lot to us." She smiled at us, tears in her eyes. She really was a good woman, but I think it was Carl that was keeping her from having a closer relationship with her son.

Carl slapped Edward on the shoulder, and reached forward to shake his hand in a hard handshake. He didn't say anything, but he lightly squeezed my shoulder, and nodded at us, before taking Mae's arm, and leading her out the door of the church.

I was relieved that he didn't say anything to hurt Edward, or make a scene, but I really wished he would have said something. I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me. "They came," he said, chuckling, and I smiled back at him. He was alright, and that was all that mattered to me.

After everyone was outside, Edward and I walked out of the church and our guests threw rose petals us. I looked up Edward and he was laughing. He looked back at me, and smiled. I had never been so happy in my entire life as I was in this moment.

Everyone left to go to the barn. We decided to have refreshments and drinks set up for everyone. The wedding party was going to have pictures taken, but we wanted our guests to have somewhere to go, considering that many had driven out from the city for us.

Edward helped me into his truck, which was adorably decorated with a huge sign on the bumper that read 'Just Hitched,' along with about ten tin cans, tied with string. I wanted our wedding pictures taken on our farm, so, after putting Seth in the back of the truck, Edward drove us home.

I sat in the middle seat, and set my hand on Edward's thigh. "Bella. I can't tell you how amazing you look," Edward said, smiling over at me. "This dress was made for you."

I laughed, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. I don't know if you've had a chance to the see the back, yet, or not, but it's corseted," I whispered seductively in his ear.

Edward groaned, and I smiled wider. "What do you say we ditch the reception, and fast forward to our wedding night?" he suggested making me laugh harder. "I'm not kidding," he chuckled.

"Well, as amazing as that sounds, I want to have my first dance with my husband," I said, making Edward beam.

"That sounds great, huh?" he said, smiling, as he parked the truck at the house. "Mrs. Cullen." I smiled. It sounded amazing.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella standing at the end of the aisle, crouching down to pet Seth, I was in complete awe of her beauty. That, and the fact that in about two minutes, her hands would be in mine. This woman wanted to be my wife.

I had been very excited to see Bella's wedding dress. And it was breathtaking. The top part hugged her breasts, her body and her hips. And just like she had told me there would be, there was sparkles on her boobs. The skirt was full and gathered on one side. It was just phenomenal. Her hair was in long shining curls, and she just looked radiant.

I was so happy that she liked her surprise; me bringing Seth to the wedding. Bella treated that dog like he was our child, and it just didn't seem right to leave him out of the ceremony. I called the pastor last night and explained just that. He was a little hesitant at first, but when I promised that I would bath him and he would behave himself, he agreed.

I told Rosie and Em, that plan, and Rosie got out her sewing machine and made Seth a little bowtie to wear. I thought he looked really cute, and I was sure Bella would love it. The plan was for Seth to stand beside Em and I, but when he saw Bella, he took off down the aisle to see her. He had missed her so much that he just couldn't wait.

I was worried that would ruin the mood. But, Bella having the warmest heart of any woman I knew, just leaned down and petted him, before sending him back to me. I heard our family and friends laugh, and I was glad that everyone thought it was cute moment, and not that I was crazy.

The ceremony went too fast. Honestly, I said my vows, but I was just so thrilled to have Bella's hands in mine, that most of it seemed to be a blur. I wanted to kiss her so much, and I was waiting for the pastor to give me the go ahead. Clearly, I was dependent on Bella. I couldn't be apart from her for even a day. But, I never wanted that to change.

I almost cried a few times throughout the afternoon; when I first saw Bella at the end of the aisle, when I first held her hand at the altar, and when my mom hugged me at the door. I know, I told Bella that it didn't matter to me if my parents showed up, but having them there really was special to me.

I was thankful, for Bella's sake, that my dad kept his mouth shut. It was literally an answer to my prayers. I didn't want him to make a scene. Today was about Bella and I, and I wanted her memories of our wedding day to be positive ones.

Just being alone with her in the truck after the ceremony was heaven to me. I had teased her about just heading into the house and fast tracking to our wedding night, making her laugh. And as much as I was looking forward to tonight, and slowly untying her corset, I couldn't wait to enjoy our reception.

All of our friends and family had come out to celebrate the one thing I cared about more than anything in the entire world: mine and Bella's love. This was not a night I wanted to miss. But, first, we had to take pictures. And Bella wanted them done on the farm.

I was all for it, but it was cold out and Bella's dress was sleeveless. But, there was no arguing with a bride on her wedding day. We stood on the front porch, and posed for the photographer, first just Bella and I, then, just the girls, then, Em and I, and then all of us.

Our photographer had Bella stand with her parents, and then I joined the group. But my favourite shots were with the horses. We brought Cinnamon over and the photographer took a beautiful shot of Bella with her face right next to horse's. I peeked over the photographer's shoulder to see it on the digital camera. It was stunning.

We did a few shots against the fence in front of the pasture, with the horses in the background and Seth sitting at our feet. The hour went quickly, and we had blankets over the girls' shoulders in between shots. I wasn't one for posing, but this was the best day of my life, and I wanted to remember it, always.

We all headed over to the barn for our reception, and everyone stood up and cheered when we walked in. The décor was gorgeous. The women from the church volunteered to decorate for us. They had set up two Christmas trees, all done in burgundy, white and gold; our wedding colours. There were candles on all the tables, which were covered in white linen tablecloths. It was truly beautiful.

I smiled when I heard the music start, and I led Bella out on the dance floor. Bella and I chose two songs for our wedding. She chose 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden for our song. When we were talking about our wedding song last week, Bella had played it for me, and told me that when she heard this song as a teenager, she had always wanted it to dance to at her wedding.

I picked 'I Cross My Heart' by George Strait. I'd been listening to the country radio station my entire life, and I always wanted a relationship, a love, as strong as was described in that song. And, I had found that with my Bella. When I played it for her, she cried.

"I want to dance to that one first," she had whispered, looking up at me. I wiped her cheeks, and kissed her lips. She was amazing.

I couldn't really dance, so I just held Bella close and we rocked back and forth to the music. She was looking up into my eyes and had the most breathtaking smile on her face. I leaned down to kiss her lips, and she kissed me back.

When the second song started, Em and Rosie, and Jess and her boyfriend Mike, came out on the floor to join us. This day was everything I ever wanted, and Bella was the only woman that I wanted to share it with. But, the best part was, there was so much left of our night, yet to enjoy.


	57. Chapter 56 Line Dances & Second Chances

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 56 - Line Dances and Second Chances

**EPOV**

After our first dances, we all sat down to eat. Bella and I sat at the head table, with Emmett, then Rosie to my left, and Jess and Mike to Bella's right. We knew that wasn't conventional for seating arrangements, but that was what we wanted, so we went with it.

The caterers served our meals. It was an amazing meal of ham, butter and herb mashed potatoes, and grilled asparagus. I was glad I left all the details up to Bella, because she always knew what she was doing.

After we had eaten, Em stood up to give a toast. I had no idea what he was going to say, but I was honestly looking forward to it. Em was my neighbour, best friend, my brother, and the best man a guy could ever have to stand beside him at his wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends. As the best man, it is my job to give a toast, and honestly, I don't know what to say, besides that I know that Edward and Bella truly belong together," Em started.

I looked over at Bella, and she was already starting to tear up. I reached over and took her hand in mine, bringing her hand up to my lips. We did belong together. And now she was truly mine. I kissed her ring, smiling at how it was a symbol of eternal love. Eternal.

"I was with Edward the day he first laid eyes on the beautiful Bella. It was in my mother-in-law's diner on a beautiful sunny day in August. The bell chimed on the door and when Edward saw Bella walk in the door, he uttered a beautiful and profound phrase. It was one that I will never forget my entire life. It was one that put all poets, past and present to shame," Em continued, and I started to laugh.

I remembered exactly what I said. I would never forget that day as long as I lived, and I would never forget how sweet, shy and innocent Bella looked when I first saw her. I remember thinking how much I wanted to know everything about her. And, now, I was holding her hand and she was mine.

"Brace yourselves, folks," Em said, earning anticipatory laughs from the crowd. "When Edward first saw the love of his life, he said 'Sweet Jesus.'" Everyone in the room laughed, and Bella giggled.

I looked over at her and she was smiling so brightly. "Bella, take care of my best friend, because I know without a doubt in my mind, that Edward loves you with his entire heart and soul." Bella reached up and wiped her eyes, nodding her head at Em. "Because, Bella, I live right across the highway, and I'll know." Everyone laughed, again. I chuckled, because it seemed that Em was enjoying the attention of the crowd.

"But, all kidding aside, Edward, Bella. Rosie and I love you both, and we're so happy for you. Congratulations." I stood and up and pulled Em into a tight hug. He patted my back, making me smile.

Bella got out of her chair and went over to hug Em, kissing his cheek. "Did he really say that when he first saw me?" she whispered, making me chuckle as I overheard her.

"He really did," Em laughed.

We both sat down and Jess stood up, holding up her glass. "I, too, was there that fateful day, when worlds collided and stars aligned. As a best friend, you look our for each other, you want what's best for those you love. I knew Edward was the right man for my best friend, Bella, that day in the diner, when he bought our lunch."

I laughed, and so did Bella. Jess turned to face us, smiling. "Bella and Edward. Your journey to get to where you are today, hasn't always been easy. You've faced a crazy intruder, a car accident, a real live grizzly bear, and even scarier, a university professor."

Bella squeezed my hand, and I smiled. We had an adventurous first few months to say the least. And as wild and crazy as it all had been, I wouldn't trade in a moment of it. Everything that Bella and I had been through got to us where we were now. And I would always thank God for it all.

"But it's the challenges that make us strong. The obstacles that show our true character. Edward and Bella, you've both been through so much, together. And, most importantly, you've gotten each other though it all. Edward, you love her, and you trust her, and I've never known two people more perfect for each other, than the two of you," she said.

"So, let's all toast the happy couple." She raised her glass, and then took a drink. I clinked my glass into Bella's before we both took a drink of our Champaign.

"Congratulations, you guys. I love you," Jess added, before leaning in to kiss Bella's cheek and give her a hug. I got up and gave Jessica a hug. "You take care of her for me, alright?" she whispered.

"Always," I whispered back.

Bella and I cut the wedding cake, and I savoured every second of gently feeding my wife a piece of chocolate cake. Bella wanted chocolate, because she told me it was an aphrodisiac. As if I needed any help getting turned on around my gorgeous girl.

Bella fed me a piece of cake, before leaning in to lick the excess icing off of my lips. I chuckled as she smiled up at my face. It seemed, however, that the aphrodisiac was really working on my pretty wife.

We spent the rest of the night talking with friends and family, and of course dancing. The owner of the barn that we had rented for the reception was a line dancing instructor, and he got up on the stage and taught everyone how to line dance.

Bella and I stood together on the dance floor, and while I definitely had experience with this type of dancing, Bella was a newbie. And, boy did she look sexy trying to dance. She had her dress hiked up, showing off her sexy white cowboy boots. She was laughing and trying so hard to learn the steps.

She was gorgeous with that smile on her face. This is exactly what I wanted for our wedding day. I wanted the mood to match how I felt. She looked over at me and laughed. "I don't get it," she giggled, making me smile.

"Come here," I laughed, reaching out to take her hand. "Cross your left foot behind the right. Stomp your right foot." I kept trying to instruct her, and she seemed to do better when I showed her, side by side with me.

It was a really fun activity and I could tell that Bella's family and friends, who didn't know a thing about country dancing, were having a blast. Everyone was laughing and happy, and I was thrilled to see that our friends and family were enjoying our wedding.

Finally, I just wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to my body. I rocked her back and forth to the music, and she turned around to look up at my face. "I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered.

I smiled back at my beautiful wife. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

**BPOV**

The night was going fabulously and I was having the time of my life. I danced with my dad, but instead of having a sad song, we danced to 'Land of Confusion' by Genesis. My dad and I used to love watching the music video, with the puppets, when I was growing up. It was one of my favourite daddy/daughter memories, so I thought, why not?

Edward was dancing with his mother. He was absolutely glowing, and it made me so happy. I was standing with Em, and he had his arm around my shoulder, as I watched Edward. I was truly so lucky.

But, what shocked me, was when Edward's father, Carl, walked up to me and held out his hand. "Bella, could I have this dance?" he asked.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, and it was obvious that Em felt the same way, as he tightened his grip on my shoulder. But, if Carl was willing to take the first step in mending our strained relationship, then I was not going to turn him down.

I turned and patted Em's chest, whispering that it was okay, before taking Carl's hand, and allowing him to lead me onto the dance floor. His hands were big and warm and dry, and he set his right hand on my back and took my hand in his left, before leading me around the floor. For a big man, he was a very good dancer.

He didn't say anything for the first thirty seconds, but he looked deep in thought, so I stayed quiet, giving him whatever time he needed. "Look, Bella," he started, looking at my face. "I was raised tough, my dad was raised tough, and so I raised Edward the same way. I was strict. But, Edward, he's a good kid. He was never content out there with us, so last year, we left. I figured he'd be happier without us in his life."

"But, Bella. He's seems happy with you. He's never smiled so much in his life," Carl added, making me smile. I knew what he was saying was true. "So, all I wanted to tell you was to keep doing what you're doing. It's nice to see my son happy."

I was absolutely stunned that Carl was opening up to me like this. It was almost like he was apologizing for everything in the past. I was actually really touched. Just seeing Edward's face, and how happy he was when he saw his parents at the ceremony this morning, I was willing to hear Carl out.

"Edward has opened up to me, and I know a little bit about his life growing up," I admitted. I wasn't going to pretend that Edward's childhood was a happy one. "But, Carl, I can tell you that Edward holds a lot of positive memories close to his heart." Carl smiled a bit at that.

"Just the other day, he was telling me about the first time you took him horseback riding in the snow when he was a little boy," I continued. "And the very first day that I met Edward, he showed me how to chew on the wheat, to see if it was ready for harvest. You taught him that, Carl. He's proud and very grateful that you gave him the farm.

"You being here today means the world to Edward. He wants you in his life. And, I would like to have a chance to get to know both you and Mae," I told him, lightly squeezing his shoulder.

Carl and I had danced through two songs throughout our conversation, but I didn't mind in the least. This was one of the best wedding presents that I could have asked for. "Thank you, Bella," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I like you."

I laughed, smiling up at him as we walked off of the dance floor. "Will you talk to Edward?" I asked him. "I know it would mean everything to him."

Edward walked up to me and looked into my eyes. He looked concerned, and I'm sure it was killing him not to know what his father had been saying to me. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his soft lips. "I'm fine," I whispered, making Edward smile in relief.

"Edward," Carl said. "Come here." He sounded strict right now, and I hoped that Carl was as sweet to Edward as he was to me.

"Wish me luck," Edward whispered, chuckling nervously. He followed his dad over to a quiet corner of the room.

Rosie walked up to me and took my hand. "What did Carl say?" she asked, clearly just as worried about me as Edward had been.

"He said that I make Edward happy, and I think he was trying to explain why he hasn't been in Edward's life this last year," I told her. "But, I told him that I would like a chance to get to know both him and Mae."

Rosie gave me a big hug. "You are an amazing woman," she whispered, making me smile. I sat down and watched Edward talk to his father. Edward may be protective over me, but I felt the same way about my husband.

I smiled as I watched Edward listen to his father. This moment, our wedding day, was not only the start of a married life for Edward and I, but it seemed like it may be an new beginning for Edward and his dad, as well.

I watched as Carl slapped Edward on the back, before walking back over to his table. I got up and went over to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his hips, and leaned in close to him. When I looked into his eyes, he was a little teary, but he smiled when he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, leaning in to kiss his lips.

Edward chuckled, holding up a folded handful of cash. "He gave us a thousand dollars for our honeymoon," he said, smiling at me. "He told me that he likes you, and that you're a good woman, so I should spoil you."

I smiled, and Edward shook his head. "Well, that was very generous," I said. I reached up to rub Edward's back. "Did he say anything else?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, um, he congratulated us on the wedding, and he said that he'd like to see us over the Christmas season. He actually invited us over." Edward seemed surprised and really happy, and I couldn't have been more thrilled.

"That's amazing, Edward," I said, pulling him close to me. He hugged me back, and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Whatever you said to him, Bella, I just. I don't know. But I think maybe things might be changing," he said, making me smile.

"Cowboy, think he's finally ready to change," I told him. Edward leaned in and kissed me, and I had never felt so truly happy and content in my life. Just seeing Edward this way, made an already perfect day even better.

**EPOV**

The rest of the night was fabulous. Talking to my dad, really talking to him, was so amazing. He had apologized for severing contact with me, but he had explained that he thought that would make me happy.

I knew that my dad wouldn't change overnight. I knew that things between us wouldn't be perfect, but I was so overjoyed that he was making an effort to be my life, in our lives. I think seeing me with Bella, had really convinced my dad that I was happy with my life. Bella had truly changed my life and I would be forever grateful to her for being so understanding, encouraging, and patient with my father, even when he didn't deserve it.

Bella had tossed her bouquet and little Angela, the pastor's daughter, caught it. She was a sweet little girl, so I asked her to dance. Her little cheeks turned bright red, but after she passed the bouquet to her mom, she took my hand and followed me to the dance floor. She held my hand and put her other hand on my chest, as she couldn't reach my shoulder.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked her, and she nodded. She seemed really shy, but I thought it was cute.

"I love Bella's dress," she said, softly. "She's beautiful."

I chuckled. "She is gorgeous," I agreed. "You have on a pretty dress, too," I told her, making her blush even darker. She had on a blue and white velvet dress, and a bow tied in her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I looked up at Bella and she was holding her hands over her heart as she was watching us. She was incredibly maternal, and I couldn't wait to see that side of her with our own children. She would make a beautiful mom one day, and I couldn't wait for that.

When our dance was over, I kissed Angela's pink cheek, and she ran back to her mom, taking back her flowers. She looked so happy with the flowers and I was glad that she had caught them. With kids, things like that, a bouquet, meant a lot to them.

The next part of the wedding was what I had been waiting all day for: the garter toss. I actually got to get underneath Bella's dress. Bella was blushing, as she sat in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. I set my cowboy hat on her head, before I got down on my knees in front of her, and winked at her pretty face. She giggled as I ducked under her skirt.

This was exactly where I wanted to be, but without the crowd. I traced my fingers up Bella's leg, and leaned in to kiss her thigh. I nipped at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and I heard her laugh. I'd be returning to that spot later.

I slid the pretty garter down her sexy leg, before ducking back out from under her dress. All the guys were cheering and laughing. "Took you time, huh, buddy," someone yelled out, making me laugh. I leaned in to kiss Bella's smiling lips, before shooting the garter out into the crowd of single men. Jessica's boyfriend Mike caught the garter, and I went over and shook his hand.

I was getting tired, and Bella looked like she was getting worn out, too. I couldn't have that, as I planned to have an incredible wedding night with my new bride. After all, she had bought a corseted gown for my benefit.

We did the rounds and thanked everyone for coming and helping out, and for just being here to help Bella and I celebrate the best day of our lives. We were offered congratulations, and best wishes, and I promised Em to call before we left on the highway tomorrow morning for our honeymoon.

We both kissed Seth before we left, after calling him over, as he had been running around the hall all evening. I think leaving him with Em and Rosie was going to be the only hard part of leaving on our honeymoon. But, if anyone would spoil him while we were gone, it would be my best friends.

It was around eleven o'clock when we left, and it was dark outside, as I helped Bella into the truck. I hopped in the drivers side, and before I even started the truck, I turned to smile at my beautiful wife, who was still wearing my cowboy hat, and she leaned in to kiss my lips.

"God, you're sexy," she whispered, licking my lips and making me smile. She set her hand on my chest, slowly sliding it down my body. She groaned when she felt how excited I was.

I picked up her hand and kissed it before setting it back on her lap. "Let's get home, sunshine," I said, starting the truck, and backing out. "I have one more surprise for you."

Bella's smile grew wider and she reached over to intertwine our fingers. "I love being married to you," she said, making my heart beat a little faster. I couldn't agree with her more.


	58. Chapter 57  Heat

**A/N - Happy Saturday! It is freezing cold and snowy in Alberta right now, just like in the story! Oh, to have Edward here with me! Sigh! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 57 - Heat

**BPOV**

I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. And tonight was my wedding night. When we pulled up to our home, Edward helped me out of the truck, even holding up my dress for me, so it wouldn't get dirty. We walked up the front porch steps, and after Edward unlocked and opened the door, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me through the front door. We were both laughing and smiling and giddy.

Edward insisted on carrying me all the way up the stairs to our bedroom. "You are so gorgeous, Bella," he whispered, as he walked into our bedroom.

I gasped as I looked around. The lights were out in the room, but it was dimly lit by little groups of flicker candles on the night stands and dresser. There were white satin sheets on the bed, instead of our comfy, flannel ones. And to top it all off, the bed was covered in red rose petals. It was incredibly gorgeous, and I was touched that Edward went out of his way to do this for us.

Edward set me down and I took a couple of steps towards the bed. This was the perfect end to the best day of my entire life. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and gently pulled me to his chest.

"Edward. This is so beautiful," I whispered, not wanted to disturb the peace and ambiance of the room. Honestly, it felt like we were in a luxury hotel on Paris, and not at the farm in the dead of an Alberta winter.

Edward leaned around and kissed my cheek, before taking the cowboy hat off of my head and setting it on the bed. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered back. "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

I turned around in Edward's arms, and moved my hands up to his shoulders. "Everything is perfect," I whispered. "Except your clothes are on."

Edward laughed, and it made me smile wider. "And so are yours, Mrs. Cullen," he said, running his hand from my hip, up my side and back down, again. I moaned as Edward leaned in to kiss my lips, before moving down kiss along my collarbones, moving back and forth from one side to the other.

It was so innocent, and so perfect for tonight. Just the feeling of his lips brushing softly on my skin was giving me goosebumps. The furnace was on in the house, and it was quite warm, but Edward's touch made me shiver.

His raised his head, and met my eyes, smiling at me. He moved his hands up from my hips and over the bodice of my dress. He traced the tip of his finger along the top of my cleavage and I shut my eyes.

Edward had never been this careful, this slow, with me when we were about to make love. We were an incredibly passionate couple, and when we were turned on, we took action.

But tonight was special. We were married, and it seemed to have brought out a softer side in Edward. He was always careful with me, never hurting me, but he had never taken this much time. He was worshipping me, and it was amazing.

Edward was savouring every moment and so was I. "This dress was definitely worth waiting for, sunshine," he whispered, running his hands back down my sides. "You look so radiant, Bella."

"Thank you, cowboy. I'm really glad that you like it," I said, moving my hands from his shoulders, and slipping them under his suit jacket, so I could pull it off. "I really feel like a princess."

"You are my princess," he said, taking off his jacket for me. I went straight to work on his western tie, and the buttons of his vest. He may have been taking his time with me, but I ready to see my groom; all of him.

I yanked his shirt out of his pants and got to work on his the buttons, making Edward chuckle. "Are you in a hurry, my lovely wife?" he asked, making me smile. I loved the sound of that.

"I am, my hot and sexy husband," I said, making Edward laugh. After I got the last button open, my hands immediately went up to caress his bare chest. I tangled my fingers in his chest hair and gave it a light tug. Edward groaned, and I hummed. I pulled his shirt down his arms, but the cuffs were still buttoned and wouldn't go over his big hands.

Edward and I both laughed, as I picked up his left wrist and undid the two button on his cuff. I pressed a kiss over his gold wedding band, before taking his right hand and undoing the buttons. Finally my cowboy was shirtless.

"Edward, you are beautiful," I whispered, leaning in to press soft kisses to his stomach and chest. I pressed my hand over his heart and felt his strong heartbeat. This heart belonged to me, just like mine was all his.

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. He held my hips, and kept me pressed closely to his body. With his kiss, he was showing me just how much he loved and cherished me. I closed my eyes, and thought about the first moment I saw Edward. I knew that I loved him, the same day that I met him, but I never dreamed that I would be lucky enough to marry him. I would cherish every moment with this man for the rest of my life.

Edward pulled back slowly, and smiled at me. "I love you," he whispered, making me smile. "And I'd better to get to work on this pretty corset," he said, stepping around behind me. He pulled my hair over to my shoulder and pressed soft kisses from one shoulder to the other.

I felt Edward pull on the strings, and smiled as he slowly undid the ribbon on my back. I felt my dress getting looser, and I brought my hands up to hold the bodice of my dress to my chest.

Edward walked back in front of me, and smiled. "Shall we get you out of that dress?" he asked, winking at me.

"Definitely." I said, letting go of the dress. Edward gently pulled it over my hips, and I held his shoulder as I stepped out of it. He picked up my dress and laid it over the chair. Edward walked back over to me, a smile across his face.

"Now, there's that sexy body," he said, rubbing his warm hands on my sides and hips. "You are so beautiful." He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, tossing it behind him. He leaned down to press kisses over my chest. He gently pulled my panties down over my hips, and let them fall to my feet. I was left in only my white, fringed cowboy boots, just like Edward wanted.

"You are perfection, sunshine," he whispered, walking me backwards to the bed. I sat down and watched as Edward kicked off his boots, and unzipped his pants. I giggled as he stepped out them. My husband went commando to his own wedding. He was standing in front of me completely naked, with the exception of his wedding ring, and the sight almost took my breath away.

Edward reached over and put his cowboy hat on his head, and slipped his gold vest back on. I laughed, remembering when I asked Edward to wear that vest to bed on our wedding night. He said he was going to look like a stripper. And he did.

He grabbed the vest and gave it a tug. I laughed, and he spun around for me. "Are you going to dance for me, stripper?" I asked, him. I had never seen Edward blush in the almost four months that I had known him, but even in this faint light, I could see the pink on Edward's cheeks.

He chuckled, nervously. "I have no idea how to do that," he said, walking over to me. I reached up and put my hands on his hips.

"Well, you're a country stripper. How about a line dance?" I asked, giggling.

"You are enjoying this way too much," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips. He took my hands and stood me up. "How about we two step, together?" he asked, making me laugh.

"I don't know how to do that," I said. "And we're naked."

"You've got cowboy boots on," Edward laughed. "And a good teacher. That's all you need." He put one hand on my shoulder blade, and then he took my hand. He started leading me around the room, twirling me around. I had no idea what I was doing, and Edward and I were laughing and just having a great time. I stepped on Edward's toe, and stopped, covering my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, feeling the heat flush in my cheeks. "Let me take my boots off," I suggested.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. "I'm fine, Bella," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Leave the boots on." He kissed me, again, deepened the kiss. It was a hot kiss, and I could actually feel the change in atmosphere in the room. It went from loving to fun, and now it was sexually charged.

Edward started walking me back to the bed. He lifted me up and laid me down on the white satin sheets. Edward stood over me, just looking at me on the bed. "Come here," I said, feeling cold without him.

"I'm just taking this in," he explained. "You have never looked more gorgeous. You're eyes are sparkling, your lips are parted, your shiny hair is surrounding your pretty face. Your skin is flushed, but you have goosebumps, and you're wearing boots. It's an incredible vision," he explained. "And, you're my wife."

"Edward," I said, making him smile.

"Yes, Bella," he answered.

"If two lie together, then they have heat: but how can one be warm alone?" I asked him, quoting Edward's favourite bible verse from our wedding vows.

He started laughing. Like really hard, and it made me laugh. I sat up and pulled off his vest. He took his cowboy hat off, and climbed onto our bed between my legs. He gently pushed my shoulders back on the bed. I was still smiling at him, and he was smiling right back. I was so happy.

Edward picked up my right foot, and started a trail of kisses from the top of my boot, right to the apex of my inner thigh. His lips were right where I wanted them, but he set my leg down, and picked up the left one. He kissed his way up my leg, but then went to my stomach. He literally covered my hips, stomach and breasts in tender kisses.

My body was on fire, and the anticipation was sweet torture. Edward laid down on top of me, and kissed my neck. I was moaning by this point, and Edward was breathing heavily. "Shit, Bella," he whispered. "The sounds your making. Let's make some heat."

I smiled, as he moved his hips, and we both groaned as our bodies joined, for the time as husband and wife. Making love to my husband was the best, most delicious feeling. I felt so loved and so complete.

Edward was moving slowly, trying to prolong the moment, but his hips still moved hard against mine, and the sensation was slowly unravelling me. I cried out, as I reached my release. I sat up and wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders. We were still joined together. "I love you," I breathed into his ear. "Lay back."

He laid back on the bed, with his head at the foot of the bed. My knees were on either side of his hips and I began to circle them, moving over Edward. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was clenched. He reached up to hold my hip with hand and one of my breasts with the other. It felt phenomenal.

I ended up letting go before Edward, again, I fell forward on his chest. I was trying to catch my breath. Edward pressed soft kisses on my face, until my breathing slowed. He brought his hands behind my back and flipped us back over so he was on top of me.

"Harder," I whispered, because I wanted Edward to come inside of me. He followed my instructions and within a minute he collapsed on top of me, panting hard. I had never been more satisfied in my life. Married life was definitely agreeing with us.

**EPOV**

Tonight was definitely the icing on the cake to a perfect day. My sunshine loved her surprise. And I had to hand it to Rosie and Jessica. They made our bedroom look like something out of a love story. It was gorgeous.

Bella and I took our time undressing each other. The corset on the back of her dress was stunning, and I savoured every second of untying her, freeing her from her dress. When I finally got to see her beautiful, naked body, I was blown away like I always was.

Bella may not believe me, but I truly thought that she had the most sexy body I had ever seen. She was soft and curvy and feminine. She was shapely and I couldn't help but get turned on every time I saw her. Her full hips, her round ass, her cute little belly button and her perfect breasts were like art in my eyes. I couldn't have come up with anyone more beautiful in my mind.

Making love to my beautiful new bride was, without a doubt, the best experience of my life. Bella looked so sexy, yet so innocent, laying on the bed, surrounded by rose petals. I was going to have sketching material until the end of time with Bella around. She was stunning.

I had never been so turned on in my life, but I wanted to savour the moment. I kissed her, I tasted her sweet skin, and I touched her body. But, she wanted more, and I had had to wait way too long to be inside of her warm, soft body. She was humming and moaning and when our bodies finally joined, if felt like the first time.

I was honestly surprised I lasted that long, considering how turned on I was, but I was glad that Bella was more than satisfied. When I finally let go, I all but collapsed on Bella. I was physically and emotionally spent.

Bella reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, after I had rolled over to her side. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her close to my chest. I would say that we had definitely succeeded in making some heat in this bed. Neither of us said anything. I think we were both exhausted, and I know that I was so in love in this woman, I couldn't put it into words.

The way we were laying, Bella's face was in shadow. I didn't realize that she was crying until I felt her tears on my shoulder. I was about to ask her if she was okay, or if I had hurt her, when she brought her lips up to mine and began kissing me. It was a hungry, passionate kiss, but yet, so tender.

I slowly pulled back, so I could see her face. "Bella, love, why are you crying?" I whispered, feeling wide awake, again.

"I'm just so happy," she said, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "The day has been perfect. It was nice to have everyone together today, and your dad, Edward. Things may just work out with him. And, most importantly, you just make me feel so loved."

I let out a deep breath and squeezed her pretty little body even closer to mine. "You are loved, sunshine," I said. "And I'd show you, again, right now in this bed, if I wasn't about to fall asleep, and if we didn't have a plane to catch tomorrow."

Bella giggled. "After that big sex-a-thon, Edward, I'm more than convinced that you love me." I laughed, and leaned in to kiss her lips, again.

"Well, get ready for a week of sex-a-thons, my gorgeous wife," I said, smiling as she snuggled up to my chest.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" she asked, tangling her fingers into my chest hair. I noticed that she did it unconsciously. When she was thinking about something, or even if we were just laying around, her fingers were always lightly tugging on it.

I reached behind her and spanked her bum cheek, making her giggle. "Isabella Cullen. I'm tired and you're trying to play on that and trick me into telling you my secret," I said, scolding her. "This honeymoon is my surprise for you."

"But I don't know what to pack?" she whined, making me laugh.

"Sunshine, you know that Jessica already packed for you," I said, squeezing her bum cheek, before rubbing my hand on her hip.

"But she probably didn't pack me any panties," she said, making me chuckle. "Don't laugh, Edward. She's like that, you know."

"I wouldn't complain," I teased, pinching her bum, and making her laugh.

"Well, what if I'm wearing a dress and we're going out for dinner, and a breeze comes up, and I flash everyone," Bella mumbled into my chest. I laughed, again, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll pack you some panties, sunshine," I said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, my beautiful wife."

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered. "I love you, husband."

**BPOV**

I woke up to kisses on my face. I giggled and opened my eyes, smiling when I saw my gorgeous husband's face. "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," he said, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Good morning to you, too, my handsome hubby," I said, smiling as I sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," he said, picking up a plate from the nightstand, and coming to sit beside me.

"Aw, cowboy," I said, smiling at his face. "Thank you." I giggled as I looked at the plate. It was heaping with a huge pile of hash browns, scrambled eggs and about five or six slices of bacon.

Edward picked up a slice of bacon and brought it to my mouth. I took a big bite and hummed. Edward laughed, and I smiled up at him, covering my mouth, while I chewed. "Someone worked up an appetite last night, huh?" he asked, biting a piece off of my bacon.

"I would have to say yes," I laughed, picking up another piece of bacon and stuffing it in my mouth. "I am starving," I said, sounding muffled.

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "You are so perfect," he said, before eating a forkful of scrambles eggs. He chewed for a minute. "And you're even eating like a Cullen."

I laughed at that. "How dare you say that, Edward," I said. "You eat like a horse."

Edward's jaw dropped and he set the plate on the night stand. "That's it," he said, grabbing my ankles and pulling me down on the bed. I started laughing as he tickled my stomach.

"Stop it," I said, slapping at his hands, making him laugh. "Okay, okay. You don't eat like a horse."

"Thank you," he said, smiling at me. Edward stopped tickling me, but started rubbing his hands up and down my sides. "But, you're right. I do eat like a horse," he laughed.

I sighed at the feeling of his touch, and I was getting turned on. Just looking at up at Edward, I wanted him, again. I sat up and kissed his lips, before wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him down on top of me, and bit at his lips. "Make love to me," I breathed.

Edward groaned and kissed me, reaching down to rub my body, and hold me close. I would never tire of making love to my husband. People may think I was crazy when I said that sex with Edward felt different since the wedding, but it was true. It was better. And judging from the smile on Edward's face, I was pretty sure that he would agree with me.

We finished our breakfast, taking turns feeding each other, before we had a shower together. "I'm so excited, Edward," I said as I put on my makeup. Edward was shaving beside me in the same mirror. I turned around and leaned against the sink. "We are going on our honeymoon."

Edward chuckled. "We are," he said, wiping off his face with a wet towel. "And, I'm still not telling you where we're going."

We finished getting ready, and Edward hauled our bags down to the truck. I quickly washed the dishes from Edward's breakfast in bed surprise, and I had to laugh at how he used three pans and a pile of utensils. He was perfect.

We got on the highway, heading up to the Calgary to catch our flight. I called Emmett on the drive up to check on Seth. Apparently, he was doing great, and was currently sleeping in bed with Rosie. I laughed, and it made me feel amazing to know that our baby was being so well taken care of.

We got to the airport and checked our bags, before sitting on the benches and waiting for our flight to be called. "Okay, sunshine," Edward said, picking up my hand and squeezing it. "When they call the flight, you're going to find out the destination. I'm not going to do something crazy like blindfold you and cover your ears for the whole flight."

I giggled. "I love you for planning this," I said, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"I love you, too," Edward said, giving me another kiss.

The call to board our flight was announced over the loud speaker. I actually started jumping up and down when I heard the destination. Edward laughed, and he looked so thrilled that I was happy. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were going to spend a week on the beach in Jamaica.


	59. Chapter 58  Honeymooners

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! Let's get to the honeymoon! Enjoy!**

Chapter 58 - Honeymooners

**EPOV**

Hands down, I was the happiest man on earth. There was no doubt about it. I was laying in a king sized mahogany, four poster bed with my beautiful wife asleep beside me. Bella and I had arrived in Negril, Jamaica at seven o'clock in the evening. We had a quick bite to eat after checking in and immediately came up to bed for a nap.

Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic start to a honeymoon, but we were exhausted. We both weren't very seasoned travellers and the flying wore us out. We had taken a quick look around the suite and Bella couldn't get the smile off of her face. She loved it, and that was all I could ask for. As far as I was concerned, if we didn't leave the room for the whole week, it wouldn't matter. I was here to celebrate marrying my soul mate.

The room I had booked wasn't the biggest and most extravagant room they had at the resort. I would have loved to have gotten that for Bella, but I didn't have the money this year to go too crazy. But, that was not to say that the room wasn't beautiful, because it was.

We had a beachfront loft suite. The main floor had a sitting area and TV and opened out onto a nice patio that overlooked the beach. There was a spiral staircase up to the bedroom area which was pretty much filled with the bed. The bathroom was small, but pretty.

As I watched Bella sleep, wearing her grey sweat shorts and a black sports bra, I decided that we should make this a tradition. Every winter, we could travel somewhere nice for a week. It would be a nice escape from the harsh winter, and something for us to look forward to.

I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I was excited. Bella and I were finally on our honeymoon. I felt like we deserved this. We had been through a lot, but we had stayed together through it all. In fact, I thought that our relationship had become stronger with every passing day.

I couldn't wait to explore Jamaica with Bella. I wanted to watch her eyes and her face as she saw new things. I wanted to feel her squeeze my hand when she got excited. I wanted to feel her lips on mine when she caught me staring at her.

I decided that I had better try and get some sleep so I was well rested when Bella got up. I didn't know what she would be up for, but I definitely didn't want to miss out on a thing. So, I pulled my shirt off and snuggled up to my wife.

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on my breathing, which was pretty hard to do, as I kept getting distracted by Bella's scent. She was intoxicating. I pressed a kiss to her cheek and she hummed, rolling over to cuddle up to my chest. "I love you," I whispered softly, before closing my eyes.

I woke up to an empty bed. The room was fairly dark, but as I stretched and rolled to my right, I could see the light under the bathroom door. I smiled. Just the thought of my Bella behind that door made me happy. I missed her so much and I'd only been awake for thirty seconds.

The bathroom door opened and Bella stepped out. I smiled when I saw her, and she mirrored my reaction, obviously noticing that I was awake. She was breathtaking. Her hair was pulled up in a clip and the ends were damp, so I figured she'd had a bath. She was wearing a short, white satin robe, and she looked a mix between innocence and sexy. She was a bride in this outfit, and it was an incredible turn on.

Bella, still smiling, reached for the belt on the robe and gave it a tug, letting the robe cascade open. Bella dropped her shoulders back, and the robe slid from her arms, leaving me a gorgeous view of the silky little number underneath. It was white satin, too, but had thin little straps and went to her knees. There was a tiny bit of white lace on the front, too.

I got up off the bed and walked over to Bella. "You look incredible," I whispered, before leaning in to kiss her soft lips. "So sweet and oh so sexy."

Bella hummed, and brought her hands up to rub my shoulders. "I was hoping that maybe we could try out that huge bed," she whispered, before biting at my jaw. Oh, my wife was turned on. Once she started biting like that, I knew I was in for some fun, and not the gentle kind.

Bella undid my jeans, and crouched down to yank them off. I took her hands and helped her to stand back up. I pulled her close to my chest and ran my hands over her back, enjoying the feeling of her curves under satin. She felt amazing.

"Is this from your lingerie party," I whispered, as I lifted her up and set her on the bed.

She smiled widely, and nodded her head. "It is," she confirmed. "From my mom."

I frowned at her and she laughed, as I straddled her body on all fours, looking down at her pretty face. "Don't bring up your parents right now," I teased, making her giggle harder. "Not with what I'm about to do to you."

"Hey, you brought it up," she said, smiling widely. She looked so incredibly happy, and I would never be able to fully comprehend that I could be the cause of that smile.

I leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Bella Cullen," I whispered. Those two words set Bella off, and the laughing was over. She reached up and pulled me down on top of her, and we made love over and over, again, until we fell asleep, sweaty, panting and satisfied.

**BPOV**

I was beyond ecstatic about our honeymoon destination. Jamaica. I loved that Edward and I were seeing the world together. And when I saw the resort where we staying, I was blown away. It was gorgeous here. I was in love with this country and I had only seen a tiny piece of it so far.

And the room was perfect for us. The balcony looked right out to the crashing waves of the sea, and the white sandy beach. The room was decorated in rich red mahoganies and soft whites. It looked so earthy and warm, and the decorations were ornate. It was honestly the prettiest room I had ever seen. I couldn't have imagined anything more gorgeous.

I hated that I was so tired when we had first arrived. I would have loved to have gone for a walk on the beach, but I was just too exhausted. But, after my nap, I had awoken to a sight more beautiful than anything I had ever seen: my husband, fast asleep in my arms.

I had to hold back my girly squeal of excitement. I still couldn't believe that this perfect man was all mine. We had promised each other in front of God and our family and friends that we would be together for eternity. The enormity of that promise made me feel so loved and wanted. I had never felt so complete in my life.

Just watching his chest rise and fall, looking at his tattoos, as he slept, suddenly brought tears to my eyes. I loved him so much, it was almost hard to express and it sent my emotions into overdrive. I leaned in and light swept my lips over his. I wanted to kiss him so much, but I didn't want to wake him.

I slid out of bed, and opened my suitcase. I noticed that Jessie had packed all my lingerie from my little wedding shower. I pulled out the white satin chemise set my mom had given me. I remember, when I had first seen it, I knew it was a wedding night piece. Our wedding night, however, didn't involve any clothing, except what we were taking off. But, I figured, this nightgown would be perfect for our first night in Jamaica.

I had a nice hot bath, before slipping on the lingerie. It felt amazing on my skin, and I couldn't wait to show Edward. I walked out of the bathroom, and smiled when I saw that Edward was awake. Edward and I made love all evening. Soft and slow at first, hard and passionate next, and then gentle and loving before we fell asleep.

I woke up to a beautiful sun lit room, and the smell of fresh tropical flowers and fruit. There was no stress, no graduate research, no chores, or interruptions. This week, life was just us. I was convinced that life couldn't get better than this. That was until Edward walked out of the bathroom, completely naked.

I laughed as I got up, grabbing my housecoat, and slipping it on over my naked body. "Good morning, cowboy," I said, laughing as he wrapped me tightly in his arms. He dipped me back, and pressed a hot kiss to my lips.

"Good morning, my gorgeous, sexy wife," he said, rubbing his hand on my bum. "I've ordered some fruit and pastry for breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I said. Edward slipped his swim trunks on and we went out on the balcony to eat our breakfast. Nothing could beat this view. And it was hot already, here, and it was only the morning. I could get used to this, for sure.

After we ate, I put on my bikini, the one that read 'Just Married' on the bum. I felt a little self conscious of my body, and was tempted to slip a tank top over top. But, the minute I saw Edward's face, I felt like a supermodel. I could almost feel the caress of his eyes over my body.

"Bella, I am the luckiest man on earth," he said, setting his hands on my hips. "You are breathtaking." He leaned in and kissed me, and I forgot why I had ever worried about a thing. I was on my honeymoon, with my husband, the sexiest cowboy in Alberta, and he loved me unconditionally.

We walked through the sand, hand in hand, just enjoying the heat on our skin. Edward lifted me up and spun me around, making us both laugh. "I am so happy, Bella," he said, setting me down.

"I know exactly how you feel," I agreed, running toward the water. Edward ran after me, and grabbed me around the waist right as my feet hit the water. He leaned in to kiss the side of my neck. "The water's warm," I said, making Edward chuckle. He took my hand and we walked out into the ocean.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Edward said, smiling. Back home, living right by the mountains, all the water in the lakes and rivers was ice cold, so this was an amazing treat for us. We kissed and floated in the water and did nothing but relax for the entire morning.

I could tell we were getting too much sun, when Edward started losing his clichéd 'farmer tan.' His back and chest were getting darker, closer to the sun baked colour of his arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his hips. "Let's go get some lunch," I whispered in his red ears. It was obvious that us Canadians were not used to the sun.

Edward carried me back across the beach and into our room. We just ordered room service, some kind of spicy jerk chicken. It was insanely delicious, and Edward insisted that we try to find the recipe for it before we went back home.

After lunch, we had a cool shower to sooth our sun burned skin, before we had a short nap on the bed. I loved this bed. It was so huge. Though, we didn't need this much room, as we were always in each other's arms.

"You want to go shopping?" Edward asked me, kissing along my stomach.

I giggled. "Now, for sure you're the perfect husband," I said, making him laugh. "Yeah, let's go." Edward and I got dressed, and I had to say, I was enjoying the tourist look on Edward. He had a pair of black shorts on, a white v-neck shirt and his sunglasses hanging from his shirt. He was gorgeous. I put on a flowy white peasant skirt and a black tank top. Edward took my hand, leading me out the door.

We got a taxi into Negril to the new shopping mall area. It was amazing. It had music, clothes, souvenirs, crafts, books and perfume. I loved it. There was reggae music playing on the street and Edward pulled me over to him and rocked me back and forth.

I smiled. Edward didn't really like dancing, unless it was country style, but he seemed to be so carefree and happy. I loved that he was relaxed and confident enough to do that here. I was having an amazing time, so far.

We passed a little booth that was selling little baby clothes; green pyjamas with the word Jamaica written across the front in yellow. "Do you want to get to this for Rosie and Em's baby?" I asked Edward, smiling. I was so excited for the baby.

He smiled back at me, and set his hand lightly on my stomach. "I can't wait until you're pregnant, Bella," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my lips.

I smiled up at his face. "Honestly, neither can I, Edward," I agreed. "As soon as I'm finished with my defence, maybe we can try?"

Edward chuckled, lifting me up and squeezing me to his chest. "Yes, Bella," he said, smiling so widely. I had never seen him so happy. This honeymoon was definitely agreeing with him. Edward picked up two of the little baby outfits, and paid for them. "We're going to need one for our baby, too," he said.

We kept shopping and much to Edward's delight, we found a huge jar of authentic Jamaican Jerk seasoning. There must have been two cups of it. Now Edward could have his chicken, even when we got back home.

Edward absolutely spoiled me. He bought me sun dresses, jewellery, perfume, and an awesome knit messenger bag. It was yellow, green and black, the colours of the Jamaican flag. I loved everything we found. I bought Edward a cute little wood carving, and some coffee grown right in Jamaica's Blue Mountains. He was looking at a nice brown leather and silver watch, so I bought it for him for Christmas, when his back was turned.

We kept walking and we came across a little cigar shop. "Oh, I want to get Em a Cuban cigar for when the baby's born," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me in. They sold all sorts of cigars and lighters, and Edward ended up buying Em a small box of cigars for over a hundred dollars.

"You are a really good friend, Edward," I told him, as we walked out of the shop, and to an outdoor café some coffee.

"I try," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know. Em and Rosie have done so much for me over the last ten years. I just want them to know how much I appreciate that."

"Oh, I'm sure they do, Edward," I said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "Em sees you like a brother, Edward. He's proud of you and he loves you."

"Thank you, Bella," he said, smiling. "So, have you thought about what you'd want to name our baby?" I smiled when he asked the question. He was so serious about starting a family with me, and I couldn't have been happier about it.

"Not really," I told him honestly. "But, I always thought if I had a son, I'd like to have his middle name as Charles, after my dad."

Edward smiled at me. "I love that, Bella. That is really sweet, actually," he said, reaching over to squeeze my knee.

"What about you, cowboy?" I asked, smiling. "Do you have any good baby names in mind?"

"What about Mason?" he asked, making me smile. "Mason Charles Cullen."

I leaned in and Edward met me halfway, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Well, now I really want this baby," I said, making Edward laugh. "I think that is a perfect name, Edward. Do you think it's weird that we're picking out baby names on our honeymoon?"

Edward laughed, pulling my hand, so I would come sit on his lap. "No, it's not weird," he said, making me smile. "It's awesome. Bella, we know what we want. We even talked about this with Pastor Weber. We want a family, and getting married was step one. Now we just need to have lots of sex, so we can have little Mason."

I laughed. "Well, it's all just practice until I stop taking my birth control," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Now, when have I ever complained about practice?" Edward asked, making me smile. "I love you, sunshine."

Edward and I got up and hauled all of our bags back to the taxi. We got back to the hotel and changed for dinner. Edward had made us reservations at one of the restaurants in the resort. I cherished date nights with Edward, because, living out on the farm, getting dolled up wasn't a common occasion. And, as expected, the night was fabulous.

As we were walking back to our room across the beach, we met another young couple. They were smiling like we were, so I assumed they were honeymooning, too. They introduced themselves, and said that this was their last night here. They told us about a Reggae cruise they took earlier in the week and said it was something we had to experience. There was dancing, music, snorkling and cocktails, all on a catamaran along the shore line.

When we got back to our room, and were laying in bed, Edward and I decided to sign up for the cruise the next afternoon. It sounded like a great time, and that's all we wanted: to let loose and have fun.

I got up and went in my suitcase, pulling out a new pair of PJs to surprise Edward with. I slipped on the John Deere boxers and tank in the bathroom, before walking out to find my sexy husband naked in the bed.

When he saw me, he started laughing. "Well, those are interesting," he said, pulling me close to his chest when I got into bed with him. "The sparkly tractor brings attention to your lovely, firm boobs," he said, tracing his fingers over the decal.

I laughed. "Well, I'll have you know that Rosie conceived little Vera or Henry wearing pyjamas exactly like these," I told him, making him laugh harder, as he ran his hand over my hip and bum.

"Mm. A good luck charm, huh?" he asked, kissing my lips. Edward pulled the boxers off of my hips and rolled onto his back, pulling me with him. I straddled him and we made love. Edward was smiling at me the entire time, probably still laughing at the tractor tank top I was wearing.

I fell back beside Edward, and snuggled close to him. "What about a girl, sunshine?" Edward asked.

"What?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through his chest hair, tracing his horse tattoo with my fingernail.

"If we have a baby girl, Bella. Do you have any names picked out for a girl?" he asked, rubbing my back.

I smiled up at his face. "I don't know," I said. "What about Leah?" I asked. "That's pretty, right?"

"It's beautiful, actually," Edward said, kissing my lips.

"Did you have any names in mind?" I asked him.

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "I was going to suggest Tanya, but I like Leah way more. What about Chelsea for a middle name?"

I smiled, as I said the name out loud. "Leah Chelsea Cullen," I whispered. I was thrilled that we were picking out baby names. It made our future children seem so real, and not just a dream. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**EPOV**

This honeymoon was more than I could have ever asked for. Swimming, shopping and sex. That was the summation of the trip so far, and all had been fabulous. Bella and I had not stopped smiling, and this was honestly the most fun I had ever had in my entire life.

We woke up on Tuesday and had another great breakfast on the balcony. Bella couldn't get enough of the view, and I couldn't get enough of her. The sunlight made her hair shine so pretty, and I could see redish highlights in it. She was getting tanned, and her cheeks had a permanent flush to them.

It was nice to see her so carefree. Back home, I knew that her research for school and all the wedding planning, was always on her mind. But, here, she seemed not to have a care in the world. I couldn't wait for her to graduate. I wanted to see my girl this relaxed all the time.

And, as if life weren't perfect enough, Bella and I had picked out names for our babies. Maybe it was a little premature, but just talking about our future made me incredibly excited, and I hadn't been able to stop smiling. Bella seemed just as thrilled as I was, and that only made me happier.

I was excited for this catamaran cruise we were taking this afternoon. I wasn't a boat kind of person. I mean, I lived in the prairies on Canada. There weren't a lot of boating opportunities back home except canoeing, but it wasn't really my thing. But, I was excited about this.

Bella wore her bikini, again, and she looked so sexy in it. She slipped a white, strapless sundress overtop of it and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She looked amazing. I slipped on my swim trunks and a white undershirt.

Jessica had packed us flip flops and I couldn't stand them, but wore them. I was used to work boots and jeans, and I never wore shorts back home. For someone that was comfortable being naked, I felt strangely exposed in these clothes. But, my beautiful wife couldn't keep her hands off of me, so she must have approved of my outfits.

Bella brought her new knit bag, and we packed sunscreen, Bella's camera, and some towels. Bella was dancing around the room until it was time for us to head to the dock. I was sitting on the bed, just laughing as I watched her. This woman was my wife; _my wife_. And, I would never be able to thank God enough for her.


	60. Chapter 59  Cruises and Couples

**A/N - Happy Saturday! This is up a little early because I actually have plans! I know, I can't believe it, either! I'm truly enjoying writing about the honeymoon. But, I do have an actual direction for the plot. So, just give me a couple of fluffy chapters and I'll get us back to business. Thank you all for reading and sharing my take on these characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 59 - Cruises and Couples

**BPOV**

Edward held my hand as stepped onto the catamaran. I was so excited for this trip. It was going to be a blast. There were about ten or eleven other couples on board as well as a bartender and a few staff. Edward sat with his arm around my shoulder, and we each took a bottle of water to start off with. I noticed most of the other couples were already drinking, but it was way too early for me.

I leaned into Edward's warm body. "Don't let me have more than one drink," I whispered in his ear, and he nodded, before pressing a kiss to my lips. I knew I couldn't hold my liquor, and I didn't want to waste one of my honeymoon nights passed out in bed. I would much rather make love to my gorgeous husband.

"Newlyweds, I'm assuming?" Edward and I pulled apart, and turned to look at the man that had sat down beside me. He was really a big guy, much like Emmett, but had a bit of a beer belly. Beside him was a smaller, blonde woman. She must have been half his size, and she had her arm looped through his.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "That obvious, huh?" He reached his hand over to the big guy and shook his hand. "Edward Cullen, and this is my beautiful wife, Bella."

The guy barked out a loud laugh, and his wife snorted as she laughed. I couldn't help but giggle. These two were hilarious. "Felix is the name," he said, smiling. "And this is my wife, Jane. We're here for our anniversary."

"Oh, congratulations," I said, smiling. "How many years?"

"Five, if you can believe it," Jane said, rolling her eyes. She patted Felix on the chest. "If you knew him, you wouldn't believe I lasted this long." I looked at Edward and he had his eyebrows raised in surprise. Jane snorted and laughed, again. "I'm just teasing," she laughed. "He's an amazing lover."

When she said that, I lost it. I started laughing really hard, and Edward set his forehead down on my shoulder, and I could hear him chuckling. We were clearly way too secluded on the farm, and not used to people like them. But, I loved this.

"We're from Las Vegas," Felix added. "Met this little cutie in my gym five years ago. We met, had some crazy sex, then got married by Elvis, Las Vegas style."

"The very same night," Jane added, before laughing. "Best decision I ever made."

I really liked Jane and Felix. They were incredibly blunt and forward, but in a friendly, and humorous way. As we sailed along the beautiful Jamaican coastline, taking in the view of palm trees and white sand beaches, Edward and I told our new friends about how we met, and where we were from. I loved telling our story.

"So, are you two planning a family?" Jane asked, smiling.

"We are, actually," Edward said, smiling proudly. "Once Bella graduates, we're going to start trying." I smiled, and rubbed my hand on Edward's thigh.

"Oh, that's the fun part," Felix said, making Jane snort and slap his shoulder.

"We have a three year old son, Alec," Jane said, grabbing her wallet out of her purse and pulling out a photo. She passed it to me, and I smiled. He was a cute little guy with long brown hair, and blue eyes.

"He's beautiful, Jane," I said, passing her back the photo.

"Well, he's a handful, for sure," she said. "But, we love him." I couldn't wait until we had pictures of our children to show off. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I knew he felt the same way.

The boat stopped and the crew passed out fins, masks and snorkels. Edward bought a disposable underwater camera from the crew. I was so excited to get some pictures. I was thrilled to try snorkelling. I had never tried it, and I knew for a fact that Edward hadn't either. They explained how to clear your snorkel if it filled with water, and how to kick with the fins, keeping them underwater.

We all climbed into the water and Edward and I held onto each other while we put on our fins. We were only in about waist deep water. Edward put on his scuba mask, and I started laughing at him. He looked so cute. He smiled and batted his eyelashes at me, making me laugh harder. I snapped a picture of him, before I put my mask on. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and leaned in to kiss my lips, bumping my nose with his mask.

We both laughed, before we put our snorkels in our mouths and started swimming around. Edward held my hand as we kicked moving over to our group. Edward squeezed my hand and pointed at an old anchor under the water. It was covered in barnacles and looked really pretty, so I took a picture of it.

We kept kicking and we came across a huge school of adorable little fish. They were yellow and white and had black stripes. I took a few photos of them, and smiled as they seemed to follow us around.

We must have stayed out in the water for about forty five minutes, and I was exhausted by the time we got back on the boat. We took all 24 photos on the camera, and even had Jane take one of Edward and I together Edward wrapped me in a towel and rubbed his hands up and down on my arms. "That was amazing," he said, smiling as we sat down and looked out at the beach.

"It was. I'm glad that we could share that experience," I said, leaning in to give him a kiss. We were served some delicious appetizers: Caribbean sausage and cheese, beer battered shrimp, crackers spread with what I was told was Ackee dip. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was, but it was delicious.

I ordered a Jamaican Rum Punch to drink, which was really citrusy and sweet, but I knew it had two ounces of rum in it, so this was it for me. Felix bought us shots to celebrate our wedding, so Edward drank them both, and then ordered a Dirty Banana, which made me laugh. It had a whole banana blended in the drink and Edward said it was really filling, but good. I had a sip of it, and he was right.

After we had our snack, and had rested from snorkelling, the crew turned up the reggae music, that was playing the background and everyone got up and started dancing. I pulled my sundress back on, and Edward and I stood up to join the crowd. One of the men was showing us Reggae moves, and I could hear Edward laughing in my ear.

I gave the dancing a try. Jess and I loved dancing, and I wasn't scared to get up and move. Edward stood behind me with his hands on my hips and rocked to the music, moving to the beat. I knew he wasn't comfortable dancing like this, but he was trying for me, and I loved him for it.

I turned in his arms and we held each close, moving to the music. We danced for quite some time, and I was starting to feel the rum, which was making me a little light headed and warm, so I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"You okay, sunshine?" he whispered, making me smile at how he noticed everything.

"I'm drunk," I said, making him laugh.

"You're not drunk," he told me, leading me over to the benches so we could sit down. He grabbed a bottle of water and opened it for me. "I think we're heading back, actually. I was thinking we could lay down for a while and then get a late dinner."

I took a long drink of water, before smiling at my husband. "That sound, perfect, cowboy," I said, smiling.

In a half hour, we had reached the port. Jane gave me a big hug and grabbed a little notebook out of her purse. She scribbled something down and then tore the page out and gave it to me. "This is our address. Keep in touch," she said, making me smile.

"Oh, definitely," I said, smiling. I was decided that I was going to send them a Christmas card when we got home. I loved that we were meeting new people, and making friends as a couple. It was such a married thing to do.

Edward and I went back to our gorgeous room, and stripped out of our bathing suits. We both crawled into bed, and I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**EPOV**

Honeymooning was agreeing with us. Bella laughed and smiled the entire cruise and I was just as happy as she was. I had a good four ounces of rum on that cruise, maybe more, so I was feeling a bit of a buzz. I wasn't a heavy drinker, but because of my size, I could tolerate it a lot better than Bella.

She was out the minute we got back to the hotel. I used that opportunity to call home. I hadn't talked to Em in three days and I wanted to check in. I went to sit out on the balcony so I didn't wake Bella.

"Hey, buddy. How's Jamaica?" Em said excitedly when he picked up the phone.

"It's truly amazing, Em. Seriously," I told him, smiling as I looked out at the ocean in front of me. "I have never seen Bella happier."

"I'm happy for you guys," he said. "You deserve this."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Thank you, Em. How's everything back home. How's Rosie feeling?"

Em chuckled. "She's getting big," he said, making me laugh.

"I've been gone three days, Em. How much bigger could she have gotten?" I asked, shaking my head at him.

"Hey, trust me on this. You'll see when you get home. My baby boy is going to big like his daddy," Em said, making me smile. He was going to make a phenomenal father. I was thrilled for him.

We talked for a while about the horses and Seth, who was apparently missing us, often laying by the door, waiting for us to come pick him up. But, Rosie was feeding him well, and that was keeping the wag in his tail, according to Em.

As amazing as this vacation was, I loved my life back home. I couldn't wait to share Christmas with my family and friends and just be a married man. For the first time in my life, I was feeling contentment. I had no big worries, and I was truly happy.

I told Em about the trip so far and he sounded happy for us. He was a great friend. After I hung up, with the promise to check in again soon, I set the phone down on the table, stretched my legs out in front of me and leaned my head back against the wall. I fell asleep to the sound of the waves lapping at the beach.

I woke up to the feeling of my amazing wife's hands on my shoulders, giving me a great massage. I hummed and opened my eyes, looking up at her, as she looked down at me. She smiled and leaned over me to give me an upside down kiss.

"I was lonely upstairs," she whispered against my lips, before walked over to sit on my lap. I smiled when I noticed that she was naked.

I brought my hand up to rub her back, as I leaned in to kiss her neck. "I'm sorry, sunshine," I whispered against her golden skin. "I called Em, and I didn't want to wake you."

Her face lit up when I had mentioned home, and I knew she missed it as much as I did. "How's everyone?" she asked. "I miss them."

"Rosie's bigger, Em's ecstatic, Seth is being very well taken care of, and is probably now overweight, and they're happy we're having a good time," I told her, making her smile widely. "Don't worry about a thing, my beautiful wife." I wasn't going to tell her about Seth pouting by the front door, because she would probably cry and want to go home, and I wasn't quite ready to share her with anyone else, yet.

I carried Bella up the spiral staircase and we had a shower together before getting dressed for dinner. Bella, as always, looked phenomenal in a floral dress. We walked, hand in hand across the beach to eat at an outdoor restaurant. We both had the pepper crusted Atlantic salmon, which was delicious.

The moonlit walk back to our room was exactly what I had in mind when I had thought of romancing Bella. It was quiet and peaceful, and we had our arms around each other as we walked.

"Do you know what the best of this trip has been, Edward?" she asked, as we walked through the soft sand. "Just being together twenty four hours a day, with no interruptions. I love it."

I smiled, rubbing her hip. "I'm going to have to agree with you," I said, making her smile. "Well, that and all the lingerie." Bella laughed as she slapped my chest. "Hey, hey. I think your little friend, Jane, is rubbing off on you," I teased.

"Do I snort when I laugh?" she asked, looking smug.

I chuckled. "You have, actually, Bella, though not that often," I told her truthfully. "But you are adorable when you do it."

"Well, okay, then," she said, blushing a little. I smiled over at her, and she smiled back. She was just priceless.

When we got back to our room, it was late, but I wasn't tired. Bella and I had slept for a few hours this afternoon after the catamaran cruise and I was definitely up for some fun in this king sized bed. Bella was too, based on the smirk on her face as she rummaged through her suitcase. I saw a hint of black lace as she ran into the bathroom.

I laughed, because she seemed to be having such a good time showing me her new lingerie collection. But, let's be honest here, I was having an even better time taking it off of her.

I lit a few candles by the bed while I waited for Bella to come out, before I sat on the side of the bed. The minute that door opened and I saw my wife, I was instantly turned on. I had never seen her look so damn sexy in my life. She was wearing a black lace baby doll, with pink bows and accents. It had a bra built it that pushed her beautiful breasts up.

I was speechless. And I wanted her. Now. Bella reacted to my face, my body, and she started walking over to me. As she moved, the dress of the baby doll opened down the middle, giving me an incredible view of her stomach, hips and the tiny pair of matching panties she was wearing.

"Shit, Bella," I breathed, as her fingers got to work, immediately undoing the buttons on my dress shirt. She smiled, clearly liking my reaction. "You look so damn hot, sunshine," I told her as she yanked the shirt down my arms.

"You can thank Jessie for this one," she said, undoing my belt.

"I'll buy her a pony, or a car," I said, making Bella giggle, which only served to turn me on more than I was already was. Bella undid my pants and they fell to the floor. The smile on her face widened once she had me naked. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Get in that bed. I'm going to do some naughty things to you."

Bella groaned and it made me smile. She crawled onto the bed, giving me a view of her ass and hips in her little thong. I couldn't help but spank her, and the way she peeked over her shoulder at me with a sexy smile, was enough to let me know that she was teasing me on purpose.

I reached up and grabbed her panties, pulling them down her legs. She wouldn't be needing these tonight. Bella laid back on the pillows and crooked her finger at me, inviting me on the bed. She looked so incredibly confident and sexy right now. I hopped up on the bed and sat at her feet.

I picked up her left foot, placing a soft kiss on the arch. Bella hummed and it made me smile. I was going to worship my wife; every inch of her. And, I did. I kissed, licked and nipped at her sweet skin, working my way up to her pretty lips.

"Mm. That felt amazing, cowboy," she breathed against my lips. "But, I'm still dressed. I want you to lose control with me." I groaned. That was the sexiest thing she had ever said to me.

"Oh, you're going to stay dressed," I whispered. "You look so sexy." I rubbed my hand up and down over her bare hip. I was trying to savour the moment, but Bella wasn't having it. She pushed my shoulders so I fell on my back. She was going to take control, and I was not complaining.

She straddled my body and I immediately thought back to the very first time we had made love. Bella was in complete control, kissing me hard, taking what she wanted. She needed me that day, having just agreed to live with me on the farm after a fight with her parents. We had needed to connect with each other in that moment.

But, tonight, it was more than a need to feel loved, it was expressing a love all consuming. I knew without a doubt that Bella loved me more than anything else on earth and she was showing me that right now. I hoped she could feel that same thing back from me.

I couldn't keep my hands off of her. She was so gorgeous. She had her doubts about her body from time to time, but when she was in bed with me, she seemed to forget that. She completely let loose and it was a beautiful to see; to experience.

Bella and I made love into the night. She fell asleep in my arms, and I held her close to my chest, running my fingers through her long, soft hair. She was such an amazing woman and I would never take what we had together for granted.

I was still really excited about having babies with Bella. When Jane had showed us her son's picture on the boat, I could sense that Bella was thinking the same that I was. We really couldn't wait to start our family.

But, I was content to wait until Bella was finished with university. I didn't want her to have any worries. Seeing the trouble that Rosie and Em had getting pregnant, I wanted everything to be perfect for Bella. I didn't want her to think about anything but taking care of herself. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, before tucking her head under my chin. I snuggled up to her and fell asleep.

We both slept in the next morning. Wednesday. I couldn't believe this week was going by so quickly. While Bella was getting dressed, I called down to the front desk and booked us a massage and a private cabana on the beach. I figured after we were nice and relaxed, we'd hang out, have some lunch, and just enjoy the beach this afternoon.

Bella walked out in a pretty teal sundress, and it made me smile. She looked the picture of summer in the middle of winter. There was a reason I called her sunshine. She was literally glowing. She smiled back at me and walked up for a kiss. I hummed into the kiss, as she squeezed my ass.

"Don't start that right now, Bella," I warned, making her laugh.

"But, I'm on my honeymoon, and I am fairly certain that I was promised a week of sex," she said so seriously, it made me laugh.

"We have a date right now, then we can go back to the sex part, okay?" I said, trying to rationalize with my aroused wife. She frowned, running her hands over my bare chest, and giving my chest hair a little pull.

"But I only put on this dress so you could take it off?" Bella said, leaning in to bite at my jaw.

I groaned. "Okay, I'll cancel the couples massage," I said, dipping my hands under her dress to squeeze her hips, and pull her body closer to mine.

Bella's eyes flicked up to mine. "A couples massage?" she asked, making me chuckle. "That does sound nice. Like really nice."

"No, we're going to cancel that," I teased, letting go of her to walk over to the phone. Bella stood there looking shocked as I picked up the receiver and called the front desk. I was waiting for her to stop me, but I think she was waiting to see how far I would go. The front desk picked up and I didn't really know what to say. "Uh, I can't remember what time the massages were for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella giggled, as they told me that our massages were in an hour. I thanked them and then hung up. "Bella," I whined, making her laugh harder. I walked over to her and scooped her up, flipping her over my shoulder. I spanked her as I walked her to the bed, and she giggled the whole way.

I laid her down on the bed and pulled her into my arms. "What time are the massages, Edward?" she asked, leaning in to kiss my chest.

"Ugh, Bella," I groaned, loving the kisses she was giving me. "Eleven o'clock, sunshine," I whispered, making her laugh.

"So, what you're saying is that we have an hour?" she clarified, licking a path up my chest and to my neck.

I smiled, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "That's exactly what I'm saying."


	61. Chapter 60  Empty and Full

**A/N - Happy Saturday...the best day of the week! I've just started professional writing school, and I was worried that I wouldn't have time to write this, but the ideas for these characters just flow for me. I adore them so much and I love that you want to share them with me. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 60 - Empty and Full

**EPOV**

We were on the plane, heading back to Canada. I was going to miss Jamaica, but we had an incredible week. The couples massages were amazing, and Bella and I held hands across the distance between the tables. We enjoyed our cabana, even making love behind the sheer white curtains on the water's edge.

We spent Thursday at Blue Hole Mineral Spring, soaking in the mineral water, watching the locals perform flips and dives, and eating and drinking. It was fun, relaxed, and we both felt amazingly refreshed by the time we left.

Friday morning, we swam with the dolphins. It was incredible. Bella laughed the entire time, and she looked so beautiful. She had a heart of gold, and was so calm around animals. I had seen it with Seth and the horses back home, too. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

We spend the rest of Friday floating in the hotel pool. It had a swim up bar, and Bella had easily befriended the bartender. He was making her all sorts of virgin slushie drinks, and would wink at her every time she laughed.

His name was Laurent, and he was a local. He talked to us for an hour about life in Jamaica and how much he loved his job at the resort. I think he liked showing off his skills for Bella, and her lovable, friendly disposition just made her even more likable.

And Bella, being the angel she was, got his address so she could send him a Christmas card and a photo of all the snow back home. The drinks were paid for by the resort, but I tipped him well, because he made our last afternoon here memorable. He gave us both hugs before we left. I loved that Bella could make friends wherever she went. She was just that special.

We went to dinner and took a nice long moonlit walk on the beach. When we got back to our room, we made good use of that king sized bed until we fell asleep in each other's arms. When we woke up, we went at it again, before we reluctantly packed our bags and headed for the airport. I would never forget this trip as long as I lived.

**BPOV**

Our week in Jamaica was heavenly. We had massages, we went swimming in the ocean, went out to eat at the fancy restaurants at the resort, and we went shopping. We even tried our hand at snorkelling and swimming with dolphins. But, my favourite part of the entire week, was laying in bed in my husband's arms.

The trip was incredible, and I would never forget it. But, by the end of the week, I could tell that Edward missed his chores. He couldn't sleep in, because he was so used to having responsibilities. And he wasn't the only one that was getting homesick. I missed Seth, our friends, our house; our life.

I knew that Edward had wanted to give me more for the honeymoon, to stay longer, to have a bigger room. But, what we had was more than enough. I only wanted him. I wanted to go home and be married, and cook dinner. I didn't need the fancy stuff, I just needed to be loved.

We were sun kissed when we landed back in Calgary, and I was immediately freezing cold. Our honeymoon was like a week in July for us in the middle of winter, so it was definitely an adjustment being home. But the cold, fresh, Canadian air felt good in my lungs and my feet were happy to be back on home soil.

It was late in the afternoon on Saturday when we got back home. I couldn't believe it had been a week since our wedding day. We drove to Em and Rosie's place to get our baby, and I actually teared up watching Edward hug his dog when they were reunited. I had never seen Seth's tail wag so fast.

"Look at you, two," Em said, pulling me into a tight hug. "You're brown."

I laughed. "Hey, let be bask in my tan," I said. "I'll be white as snow in no time." I went over to give Rosie a hug, and set my hand on her belly. "The baby's gotten bigger," I said, kissing her cheek. "And you're glowing."

"Thanks, Bella," she said, rubbing her stomach. "This little one is definitely making itself know, for sure." I was just so happy to be home with Rosie now. I wanted to help her with the second half of her pregnancy. I wanted to have them over to eat, so Rosie could rest. It look them close to ten years to conceive this little angel, and I wanted to make sure that he or she arrived safely. This baby was everything to them, and to Edward and I.

Over dinner, Edward and Em made plans to go chop us down Christmas trees the next day. I was so excited for my very first Christmas out on the farm. I was going to stay back with Rosie and we were going to thread popcorn garlands for the tree. I was excited. I had never done anything so old fashioned, but apparently, it was a tradition for the McCartys and now, the Cullens.

Edward and I drove home, with Seth sitting in between us in the cab of the truck. He was licking my cheek, and I was just happy to have him back in my arms. This dog was truly part of the family, and I had missed him so much. He slept on the bed with us that night, and I had a feeling this was going to become a habit with him.

Edward brought home a beautiful eight foot Christmas tree the next day, setting it up in our living room. It was our first Christmas holiday season together and it was going to be amazing. We laughed as we tried to string on the lights and the popcorn, wrapping and unwrapping the garland at least three times until we got it right. I was clearly the perfectionist in the relationship.

We went to the city the next day and picked up some Christmas ornaments. I liked all the country themed ones, like horses and cowboy hats. Edward just followed behind me as we walked up and down the aisles, smiling at everything I showed him. He was the perfect husband.

Life was good and we were happy. Edward and I decorated our tree together, snapping photos of each other as we worked. I was singing Christmas carols, even though I had the worst singing voice, but Edward was chuckling and singing along with me. I had honestly never had so much fun in my life than when I was with Edward.

**EPOV**

Married life was amazing. I think Bella had been smiling for two weeks straight. And it had the same affect on me. This was what I had waited for my entire life: someone to share my hopes and dreams with, to make new goals together, and to just be happy.

Two week after the wedding, Bella bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was making breakfast. "What's gotten into you?" I asked her, smiling.

She had her hands set low on her stomach and had the most beautiful smile on her face. "My period is late," she said, absolutely beaming at me. "I'm never late. Like, ever."

"Like how late?" I asked her, not wanting to get my hopes up too high, just yet.

"Only a day, but we had so much sex on the honeymoon, Edward," she explained. "What if I'm pregnant?" She looked down at her stomach and bit her lip.

I could see in her eyes how much she wanted this. And I did, too. More than anything. But, I was also realistic. She was still taking birth control pills, and with all the stress and excitement of the wedding and honeymoon, I figured, she just might really be late.

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. "Why don't we go get a pregnancy test from the drug store tomorrow?" I suggested. "Just to be sure." It was a Sunday and it had snowed pretty deep, so I doubted that the stores were open today.

"Okay," she said, leaning in to kiss me hard. She danced around the house the entire day, making me smile. I loved seeing her this happy.

But all that changed when I got in from feeding the horses that night. I found Bella laying on the couch in her flannel pyjamas, covered in a blanket, and surrounded by about twenty used tissues. The worst part was her face. It was red and streaked with tears, and she looked heartbroken.

I knew as soon as I looked at her: she wasn't pregnant. I had tried to be practical, and I knew this was a very real possibility, but it still hurt. I knew that we both wanted to start our own family so, so badly. But, in all honesty, this wasn't the right time for us.

I kicked off my boots and threw my coat on the floor, hurrying over to her. I lifted her shoulders and slid underneath her. "Sunshine," I whispered. I didn't realize it until I spoke, but I was crying, too. It wasn't so much the baby, as I knew God would give us our first child when we were truly ready for him or her. But, it was just brutal seeing Bella this torn up.

She laid back down on my legs and sobbed into my thighs. All I could do was hush her and rub her back. Her sobs finally turned to sighs and she looked up at my face. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she said, as two more tears fell from her eyes.

I pulled her to my chest, and slowly rocked her, trying to bring her some sort of comfort. "Don't be sorry, Bella," I whispered.

"I am, though," she said. "I all but told you I was pregnant. I got your hopes up."

"Bella, my love, we didn't know anything for sure," I said, hoping to make her see that this wasn't her fault.

She dropped her head on my shoulder and kissed the side of my neck. "I really want a baby. Our baby," she whispered.

"I know, sunshine," I said. "But, god will give us our baby when the time is right for us. You're going to finish your paper, and I'm going to be the proudest man in the audience as I watch you walk across the stage to get your degree.

"And then, you'll throw out your birth control pills and we'll have sex all spring, to celebrate, and have our baby in the new year," I told her, making her giggle. It was the most beautiful sound I could have heard today. I hated to see my gorgeous wife so sad.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at my face. She wiped her face roughly and rolled her eyes. "I probably look hideous."

"You are beautiful," I told her, honestly, leaning in to kiss her lips. "Why don't I pop some popcorn and we'll watch a movie together?" I wanted Bella to take her mind off of the fact that she wasn't pregnant.

"That sounds perfect," she agreed. "I'm just going to run upstairs and clean up a little." I smiled at her encouragingly, before going into the kitchen. I braced my arms on the sink and leaned forward, trying to keep my emotions in check.

I had no idea how Rosie and Em endured ten years of trying to conceive. I had an all new respect for them. This was as close to torture as I had ever felt. My heart had definitely taken a beating today. But, I didn't blame Bella at all. Not one part of me thought this was her fault.

If anything, this had proven to both Bella and I how serious we both were about wanting to have children. I would have been over the moon if Bella had actually been pregnant. But, she wasn't and I was okay with that for right now. We had a plan and we were going to stick to it.

I stood up and walked over to the pantry, grabbing a bag of microwave popcorn and threw it in the microwave. While I waited for it to cook, I paced the kitchen. I wanted Bella to talk to Rosie tomorrow. I figured Rosie would know how to comfort Bella, as I wasn't sure that I'd done a good job.

I filled a bowl with the popcorn and walked into the living room. Bella was already back and covered up, laying on the couch. Her eyes were closed, but she still had tears streaming from the corners. I set the bowl on the coffee table and lifted her up, carrying her up to our room.

She was awake and started quietly crying, again. "I know, Bella," I said, as I put her softly on the bed. "It was a false alarm, but we'll have our time."

I stripped out of my cloths and shut out the light, climbing in beside my wife. I pulled her close to my chest and held her tightly, wishing I could make this pain go away for her.

The next few days went by quickly and Bella seemed to be feeling better. She sat in the office and worked on her paper, but she left the door wide open. I was grateful that she wasn't cutting me out, and I was glad that she was keeping busy.

I sat in the kitchen and worked through my seed and fertilizer budget for the spring. Bella came out of the office every couple hours for a bathroom break. She rubbed my shoulders, or sat on my lap, just spending a few minutes with me. It was nice, and I think that Bella was starting to get back to feeling like herself, again. And I was thrilled.

**BPOV**

I had never felt so empty in my entire life, than I did when my period started that evening. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly, but I think my hope won out over logic. With all the baby talk that Edward and I had on our honeymoon, I got caught up in the fantasy of being pregnant.

But, I just had to keep telling myself I had never really been pregnant to start with. I just had a late period. I couldn't mourn the loss of a child that didn't exist. But, it felt real to me, and I knew that Edward was hurting, too.

I tried to be there for him, too. I left the office door open, and I tried to get our lives back to normal. I had called Rosie, at Edward's suggestion, and she cried with me on the phone, but told me that the most important thing was not to lose faith in God, and not to abandon each other. And she was right.

By the end of the week, with some time on our side, I felt like myself. I noticed that I was laughing all the time, again, and Edward was back to his teasing, sexy, always naked self. I'm sure with my period gone, that helped us out, too. I could truly show Edward how I felt for him, how much I adored him, when we made love. And, I felt that love back from him, ten fold.

"Let's go shopping," Edward said, when we woke up on Saturday. "I think we should get out of the house and get ourselves mixed up in the hustle and bustle of the Christmas crowds."

I laughed. "You're not getting enough bustle in this bed?" I asked, making him laugh.

He reached over and pinched my bum, making me squirm and giggle. "I'm not complaining about the sex, sunshine. I am more that satisfied," he said, winking at me. "But there is too much empty space under our Christmas tree."

"Oh, so you want more presents, huh?" I asked, getting up to straddle his hips. Edward smiled as he set his hands on my hips, and gently traced his fingers up and down my sides.

"Maybe," he said, before laughing. "No, Bella. I want to buy you more presents."

"I don't need anything," I said. "I just want you."

"Well, that's no fun at all, sunshine," he said, pressing my back with the palms of his hands and pulling me forward so my breasts were pressed against his chest.

"Who says?" I challenged, circling my hips. I had asked for it, and I got it. Edward flipped me over and made love to me until I was breathless. It seemed that honeymoon Edward had re-emerged, and boy did I ever love him.

We showered and got dressed. I called Rosie and Em to see if they wanted to come to the city with us, and Rosie seemed thrilled at the opportunity to get out of the house. Now that Rosie was showing so much, Em seemed to be really babying her.

We drove over to Em's house. We were going to take his truck into town, as he had an extended cab. Edward stopped at the highway to pick up the mail and passed it to me as we drove up and parked at Em's.

I flipped through the mail and smiled when I saw a green envelope from North Carolina. "Edward. We got a Christmas card from Peter and Charlotte," I said, excitedly. They were the sweet couple we had met and made friends with at my history conference.

I tore it open and smiled and when I saw the photos they included with the letter. The first was of a gorgeous little newborn with a little pink headband on her head. The second was a photo of the two of them sitting on the couch, and Charlotte was holding a little baby, all bundled up in pink.

"Lucy," I said out loud, reading the back of the photo. _'Our little Lucy was born three weeks early, on December 3__rd__, but she is happy and healthy, and just couldn't wait to meet us. 6lbs and 11oz.'_

I passed Edward the photos and he smiled as he looked at them. "She's beautiful," he said, looking over at me. I could tell he was worried about me, considering how I reacted when I found out that I wasn't actually pregnant. He leaned over to cup my cheek with his hand, and pressed a kiss to my lips.

I smiled. I totally needed that kiss right now. "I'm okay, Edward," I said. "I'm happy for our friends, and you're right. When God wants us to have our baby, we will."

Edward got out of the truck and came around to my side to lift me from the cab. He held me in his arms for a minute, leaning in to kiss my neck. "I love you, sunshine," he whispered. "Things are going to be okay." And I knew he was right.

Rosie sat in the second row of the truck with me for the drive into the city, and I showed her the pictures of little Lucy while I read the letter out loud. Peter was preparing for his thesis defence and they were thrilled to have their baby home for Christmas. It was nice to hear from friends.

When we got to the city, we stopped at Walmart and Edward I picked out our very first Christmas cards. I was going to have to fill them out and send them soon if I wanted them delivered before Christmas. We picked gorgeous white cards with a gold nativity scene on the front. I loved them, as they represented hope and love and family.

Rosie and I both loaded up the cart with wrapping paper, bows, ribbon and tape. I found a Christmas dog stocking for Seth with some chew toys and a ball, and I even found Edward and I great western style stockings to hang up. Edward seemed happy that I was, and I was so grateful to him for suggesting this shopping trip. It was nice to get into the city, and he was right. The crowds, the decorations, the music playing over the speakers really got me in the Christmas spirit.

We drove over to the mall and Edward gave me a kiss. "I'm going to sneak away for a minute with Em. I have something to pick up for you," he said, making me laugh.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for bringing me down to the city," I said, smiling at his face.

"Well, you can punish me when we get home," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and pushed his chest. "Go," I told him. "Maybe I want to buy you something, too."

Rosie and I went the drug store and I smelled about ten different colognes until I found one that I liked for him. I also grabbed him some chocolates to stuff in his stocking. Then we went to one of the nicer suit shops and I got Edward a couple of nice dress sweaters to wear for Christmas dinner, and visits with the family.

Next, we headed over to the western wear store and I found Edward a nice heavy work coat to wear in the winter. It was lined and but looked durable enough for farm work. I picked up a pocket copy of the Farmers Almanac for his stocking, and I found a great set of brushes for the horses. I saw some John Deere boxers, but he wouldn't wear them, so I didn't bother.

I could barely carry all my bags, so Rosie and I sat down in the food court to wait for Edward and Em. The boys met up with us, and I had to laugh. Edward's arms were just as full as mine. It seemed that we both went overboard for each other. But it was our first Christmas, and I figured we were allowed.

We had some lunch, before Em and Edward took our bags to the truck. When they came back in, we decided to walk the mall together to find gifts for our parents. I found a beautiful broach for my mom and a war book for my dad. After all, my love of history started with my dad. We bought Edward's dad a nice pair of leather gloves, and Edward picked out a pretty silk scarf for his mom.

I found a gorgeous handbag for my best friend Jess, and Edward and I snuck away from Rosie and Em to buy their gifts. I wanted to get all my shopping done today, so I could go home and wrap presents for the rest of the weekend. Edward found Em a great knife and leather sheath at the sports store and we found Rosie some pretty pearl earrings.

"My feet are killing me, cowboy," I told him on the drive home. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"I'll give you a foot rub when we get home," he said, leaning over to give me a kiss.

Em laughed. "My feet hurt, too, Ed," he said.

"Up yours," Edward said, making us all laugh.

I had such an amazing day with my new husband and two of our best friends. When we got home, Edward took Seth with him to bring in the horses, and I hid all of Edward's gifts in the guest room. I got a sheet of paper and wrote 'Keep out, Edward,' and taped it to the door.

I went downstairs and had pancakes ready for our dinner by the time Edward came in the house. Edward laughed when he saw my choice for supper, but he sure ate his fair share. After we ate, I went to lay on the couch and Edward sat at my feet. He picked up my left foot and started rubbing the arch of my foot, making me groan.

We'd had a rough week, but Edward was perfect, always there to talk me through my tears. I loved this man more than anyone on earth. We didn't have a baby on the way yet, but for right now, our lives were full enough.


	62. Chapter 61  Christmas on the Farm

**A/N - Happy Saturday! In celebration of it being December, I have a Christmas chapter for you all, today! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 61 - Christmas on the Farm

**EPOV**

I woke on Christmas morning the happiest I'd ever been, even more so than I was as a little boy, waiting for my new John Deere tractor or plastic horse. It was a day to be grateful for the people we had in our lives. I didn't want a single gift, because I was holding my whole world in my arms.

The day after we went shopping in the city, Bella and I sat together and filled out our Christmas cards. She sent me outside to take pictures of the snow for Laurent, Bella's new best friend, the bartender from Negril. I printed them out while Bella wrote him a long letter, telling him about Canada.

She also made us dress up and pose in front of our Christmas tree, setting the timer on the camera, after she set it on a pile of textbooks, so the height was just right. She even had Seth in his bow tie from the wedding, sitting at our feet. I printed off a few copies of that one for all our cards: for our parents, Jessica, Rosie and Em, our neighbours Tyler and Lauren and new friends Laurent, Felix and Jane, and Peter and Charlotte and little Lucy.

Bella had made a magnificent Christmas dinner here on the farm yesterday for Christmas Eve. We had Rosie and Em, Charlie and Renee, and my parents all here to celebrate together.

Bella and I had woke up early and stuffed the turkey together, and I peeled potatoes for her, and sang her country Christmas songs while she chopped the potatoes and made a green bean casserole. It was nice to see her smiling and laughing.

I was overjoyed to have my happy girl, back. It seemed that Bella had coped with the fact that she wasn't pregnant, and turned all her mothering energy to Rosie. Bella was doting on her, helping her cook, going over once a week to do her dusting.

She had also cleaned our house from top to bottom over the last couple of days, and I was fairly certain that she was weeks ahead on her thesis. I figured keeping busy was good for her, but I decided that I was going to make her relax this week: from Christmas to New Years. She deserved a break. And I will admit to being personally motivated. I wanted her to myself, undistracted.

It was nice to have the house full, yesterday. There was a lot of laughter and everyone just seemed to be in a good mood. My mom seemed really interested in our trip to Jamaica, and Bella told her all about the beaches, and the nice people we'd met.

We exchanged gifts and Bella's parents got us flannel sheets and new towels, which Bella was thrilled about. I think she liked getting things as a couple, for our house. It seemed to make her happy. My parents got us a vacuum. Again, Bella was excited about it. I didn't care about the gifts, but the flush on my wife's face and the smile pulling at her lips meant everything to me.

Our parents loved their gifts, and Rosie and Em left a present for us under the tree before they went home last night. I had a great night with family and friends. This was the best Christmas Eve of my life, and I loved making new traditions with Bella.

When everyone left for the night, Bella grabbed my stocking from the mantle and ran upstairs with it. I laughed as she snuck back down the stairs with it behind her back. She hung it back up and then came to sit on my lap, straddling my legs in her pretty blue dress.

"Pretend you didn't see that," she laughed, leaning in to kiss my lips.

"You know, honeybug, when we have little kids of our own, you're going to have to be a little more stealth than that to fill the stockings from Santa Claus."

"Mm. I like honeybug," she whispered in my ear, before sucking my earlobe. I chuckled and Bella started giggling. "Plus, everyone knows the daddy is Santa."

I laughed. "Okay, leave me out some milk and cookies and we'll see if little Bella was a good girl this year."

She giggled and I felt my heartbeat speed up. "Oh, I was a really, really good girl this year, Santa."

"I know you were," I said, sliding my hands under her dress to caress her hips and bum.

"I have a surprise for you," she said, smiling, standing up and straightening her dress.

"Hmm. Is it upstairs in our room?" I asked, playing along.

"You stay right here, Santa," she said, tapping my nose with her finger.

I leaned my head back over the couch to watch her run up the stairs. I loved seeing my girl so carefree. I loved our little talk about Santa and our children. She was going to make such a fabulous mom. But, right now, she was a sexy wife, and I had a feeling that my surprise was going to show me what a naughty girl she could be.

Bella came downstairs in those flipping flannel pyjamas that she wore when she was cold, moping or had her period. I hated those things, and I would have burned them outside, but I knew that she would kill me. I didn't like them because they hid her gorgeous curves.

As soon as Bella saw my face, she burst out laughing, and it made me smile. "I can't believe you're pouting on Christmas Eve." She said, standing in front of me with her hands behind her back. "Do I need to take a present away?"

"You can have all my presents if you take that off," I said, winking at her so she knew I was kidding…sort of.

She smirked at me and pulled a plush Santa hat from behind her back. She leaned over and put it on my head, before kissing my lips. I reached up to grab a hold of her, and she slapped at my hands, making me laugh.

She stood back up in front of me and slowly unbuttoned the flannel shirt. I definitely liked where this was going. She pulled it off her shoulders and I smiled. She was wearing a little camisole with spaghetti straps that was red and white diagonal striped. And no bra underneath.

She wriggled out of the flannel pants to reveal matching panties. She did a little spin for me, and I chuckled. "Gorgeous," I said, as she came back over to the couch to straddle me, again. "And the underwear is pretty nice, too," I added, making her laugh.

"So, you like it?" she asked. "I've always wanted to wear something sexy for someone at Christmas."

"Mm. I'm glad it was for me," I told her, kissing her lips. I appreciated her confession. I wanted to know every little detail about this woman in my lap. But, I figured that we had forever to learn.

"I love you, cowboy," she whispered, then laughed. "I mean Santa."

I shook my head at her ridiculous role playing game. But, this sexy little angel wanted to play, so I was going to go right along with it. "I love you, too, my little candy cane," I said, making her giggle. I wrapped my arms around her and turned so she was laying on her back on the couch. "I wonder if you taste like peppermint."

Bella giggled, as I roughly pulled my sweater over my head. "Put the Santa hat back on," Bella said, biting on the tip of her finger. I pulled the hat on, before leaning into kiss my delicious wife.

We made love on the couch, before I carried my girl up to bed. About twenty minutes after we had shut out the lights, I was laying with my eyes closed. I was pretending to be asleep, so Bella would sleep, and then I could sneak downstairs and fill her stocking.

But I was surprised when Bella hopped out of bed and tiptoed out the door. I smiled, and followed her down the stairs, trying to stay quiet so she didn't see or hear me. I had to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh when she went over to the counter and got three cookies out of one the Tupperware containers that Bella and Rosie had worked all week on filling. She got a mug and filled it with eggnog, setting it beside the plate.

I seriously loved this woman. She was so incredibly fascinating to me. She had an undeniable zest for life. She did things to make everyone happy. Bella was just damn fun.

She walked over to look at our Christmas tree and smiled, wrapping her arms around her stomach, giving herself a hug. She looked so happy; truly happy. And that was all I wanted for her. Though, she could have just been laughing at my horrible present wrapping.

I snuck back up the stairs to wait for her. About five minutes later, she crawled back into bed and I groaned, rolling towards her. I figured I'd pretend that I had been asleep. "Where'd you go?" I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"To the bathroom," she whispered. "Goodnight, Santa."

I chuckled. "Goodnight, Mrs. Claus."

**BPOV**

The holidays with Edward were more than I could have hoped for. We were having so much fun with our family and friends, and most of all, with each other. I opened my eyes on Christmas morning, and I already had a smile on my face.

I rolled over to see if my husband was still in bed, and laughed when I saw him.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen," he said, all smiles. And he was wearing the Santa hat I had given him last night.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I said, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, sunshine," he whispered, rolling over me to press a hard kiss to my lips. "Come on. Let's go open presents."

I giggled at his enthusiasm. I ran to the bathroom quickly, before meeting Edward at the top of the stairs. I giggled. He was wearing red and green checker, flannel sleep pants. "You're not naked," I said, covering my mouth in shock.

"Em told me that you might want to take pictures while we open presents, like Rosie does, so I thought, you know…?" He trailed off and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

"I think you look adorable," I told him, making him blush a little. We ran down the stairs, hand in hand, and I went in the kitchen to put the coffee on, while Edward let Seth outside for a pee. I leaned against the counter and laughed when I saw that Edward drank the eggnog and ate the cookies I'd left out for him. I loved that he'd played along with me.

My boys came in the kitchen, and I leaned over to kiss the top of Seth's head, earning me a tail wag and a sloppy kiss on the face. I felt Edward's hands on my bum, and laughed. "Just for that, Seth gets to open his stocking first," I said, teasingly, as I passed our puppy a treat.

"I should have licked your face," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the living room as I laughed.

Edward grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it on the floor in front of the tree. We sat down and Seth ran over to join us, laying down and wagging his tail. I think he loved Christmas.

I opened Seth's stocking for him, and threw the red ball into the kitchen. Seth went running after it, and Edward laughed. "I love that you spoil him," Edward mused.

"Of course I do. He's our only child for now," I explained. "And you, sir are my only husband. Do you want your stocking?"

"Definitely."

I bounced up and ran to get it for him. He was smiling from ear to ear as he reached in and pulled out his farmers almanac. He laughed. "That's great, Bella."

I bit my lip, reaching over to the camera and snapping a picture of him. He laughed, holding his stocking upside down and spilling out all one hundred Hershey's kisses I had filled his stocking with. "Those are kisses for when I'm not right beside you," I told him. He got up on his knees and leaned over to kiss me.

"I love it, Bella. You are so creative," he said, helping me pick up all the chocolate before Seth got a hold of it.

Edward jumped up to get my stocking for me, and after he threw Seth's ball for him, again, sat down beside me. I was so excited. I reached in and laughed. Edward had filled my Christmas stocking with panties: lace, satin, cotton, mesh, silk and even sequined. And, they were all red or green, and there had to be about fifteen pairs.

"I love this," I said, looking through them all.

"Not too dirty for Christmas?" he asked, shrugging his shoulder.

"It's so perfectly you. I truly love them all, cowboy. Thank you." I was very much into lingerie, so this was a perfect gift for me.

Edward gave Seth the large rawhide bone from his stocking and he took it to the corner to eat it. I snapped a photo of him, but he just ignored me, happily chewing away.

"Okay, honeybug. You want some more presents?" I giggled at my new nickname.

"As long as you didn't spoil me too much," I warned, and Edward shook his head.

"Maybe we'd better do this one first, then," he said, passing me a small box that was obviously professionally wrapped.

I had a feeling it was jewellery, and I hoped that Edward hadn't gone too crazy. I tore off the paper and gasped as I opened the hinged lid on the box. It was a stunning princess cut, diamond solitaire necklace on a white gold chain. It was a fairly big diamond, but it was elegant in it's simplicity.

"Oh, Edward," I cried, reaching up to wipe the tears on my cheeks. "It's gorgeous."

"So, you like it?" he asked, looking a little worried. "I don't know anything about jewellery, but it was just so pretty."

I got up on my knees and leaned over to kiss him. Edward hummed and I deepened the kiss, as I caressed his shoulder and back with my free hand. I pulled back slowly, smiling as he pressed a couple of extra kisses to my lips.

"I love it, cowboy," I whispered, kissing him, again, before sitting on his lap.

He wrapped me snugly in his arms. I looked up at his face and he seemed so happy. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, and he smiled. "I didn't buy you an engagement ring, but I wanted to get you a diamond."

"I love my engagement ring, Edward," I said, holding my hand out in front of me to admire it, again. "It means more to me than any other thing I own. But, this is a very close second." I held out the necklace box, and Edward chuckled.

"Do you want me to try and put it on for you?" he asked. "My hands are kind of big and rough, but I'll see what I can do."

I giggled. "I love those big, strong, capable hands."

Edward laughed. "Well, I'll have to give you another demo of what they can do a little later." I loved when Edward flirted with me. It was so cute. "There."

I got up and ran upstairs to the mirror in our bedroom. I had to see how the necklace looked on me. It sat perfectly and was so shiny. It was beautiful. With the exception of my wedding band, and the earrings that my parents had bought me for my wedding, no one had ever bought me jewellery before. I adored it.

I smiled when both Edward and Seth peeked into the bedroom. "Well?" he asked, looking a little nervous.

"It's stunning, Edward. I love it," I said, going over to pet Seth and then wrap my arms around Edward's hips. I kissed his chest. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, too." Edward lifted me up and carried me to the bed. We had a little Christmas morning intermission and I was finally able to get Edward out of those flannel pants. I was starting to understand why he didn't like my flannel PJs. They covered too much of his gorgeous body. I had really missed his horseshoe tattoo.

"Well, I feel thoroughly loved," I said, turning my head to look at Edward's gorgeous face.

Edward laughed. "You are," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "Want more presents?"

"Okay," I giggled, getting up and pulling my camisole set back on. Edward pulled on his flannel pants and lifted me up so he could carry me back downstairs. I giggled when I saw Seth back in the corner with his bone.

Edward pulled out a huge box from behind the tree and I had to laugh. It was wrapped in two different kinds of wrapping paper, and he had written 'Bella' on the top with a black felt pen.

"Don't laugh. It was hard to do without help," he explained.

I grabbed the camera and got a picture of it before I tore off the paper. "A porch swing," I said, excitedly. It was a beautiful white hanging swing. I loved getting presents for our house. It was a truly a home to us, now, so full of love.

"I'll put it up for you in the spring, and you can look out at your garden," he said, smiling, clearly happy that I loved his presents.

"Oh, cowboy. You are very, very good at picking out gifts," I told him, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Thank you. I love it." I reached under the tree and passed Edward a small gift. "Your turn."

He chuckled, smiling like a little boy as he tore off the paper. He opened the box, and he truly looked surprised. "Is this the watch from Jamaica?" he asked, putting it on his arm.

"It is," I giggled.

"How in the world did you get this without me noticing?" he laughed, leaning over to kiss my lips.

"I'm sneaky," I giggled, as Edward pushed me down to lay on the blanket in front of the tree.

"Thank you, sunshine. I love it," he said, before kissing me, again.

"Edward, we can't have sex after every gift, or we're never going to get to Em and Rosie's for dinner at two."

He laughed. "Just a quickie? I really love the watch." How could I say no to that?

Surprisingly, we actually made it through all of the gifts under the tree. Rosie and Em had given us a wooden plaque that read 'The Cullens,' which made me tear up. Edward told me he'd hang up at the end of the road leading to the house. I loved it. They had also given us a gift card to Costco, Edward's favourite store, which made us both laugh.

Edward really liked his new sweaters and cologne, and he seemed thrilled about the brushes for his horses. But I think his favourite gift was the Carhartt work coat I bought for him. He put it on, and was checking out all the pockets. I snapped a picture of him in it, and he was just beaming. Such a farmer.

Edward passed me a small box and as soon as I opened it, I started crying. It was a Christmas tree ornament. It was made of clay, and it was a western couple holding a plaque that read 'Our First Christmas.' Edward kissed away my tears and we hung it together, right in the front of the tree.

Edward also bought me a bottle of perfume and a gorgeous new schoolbag for my last semester of school. It was a pretty brown leather bag, and it was perfect for my upcoming thesis defence. But his last gift for me, blew me away. It was a red dress, with a wrap front and ruffled accent.

"I thought you would look gorgeous in that dress," Edward explained, making me smile. He knew how much I loved dressing up. "Will you wear it today?"

"Of course, Edward. It's stunning. How did you pick it out?" I asked.

"Oh, I called Jess and sent her the picture online, and she said you'd look hot in it, and then told me what size to order," he explained, making me giggle. I loved how much thought Edward put into all the gifts he bought me. He was truly the perfect man.

We each had a quick bowl of cereal, before getting all dressed up in our winter clothes and going out to feed the horses. I brought them out each a carrot for Christmas, and I was definitely the popular one out in the stables today.

We had a little snowball fight on the way back into the house to get ready for Christmas dinner at the McCarty house. Seth was running along beside us, barking, and wagging his tail. Edward was laughing and happy and so carefree. Christmas on the farm was different than anything I had ever experienced, but I wouldn't have changed a thing about it. This was my life now, and I loved it.


	63. Chapter 62  To End the Year

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are enjoying this story! Enjoy! *There is a minor language warning for this chapter.***

Chapter 62 - To End the Year

**EPOV**

Bella looked beautiful in her new red dress, which obviously was no surprise to me. She ended up wearing a pair of red mesh panties underneath. I had no idea how sexy those were going to be, until I saw them on her. Wow. I was married to a very sexy woman.

I wore one of my new sweaters that Bella had picked out for me, with a nice pair of pants, and of course my new watch.

I was blown away that Bella had bought me the watch from Jamaica. I had loved it when I saw it, but it was a little pricey, and I was on a mission to spoil my new bride, so I didn't buy it. But, she got it for me, and I was thrilled. Every time I looked at it, I thought about our honeymoon, and how it was the happiest week of my life.

I put on my new work coat so I could show it to Em. Bella giggled at me, because it obviously didn't match my dress clothes. But, I loved it, and I wanted to brag. I held Bella's coat for her, and after a few whistles to get Seth away from his new bone, we got him in the truck.

Dinner at Rosie and Em's was delicious this year as it always was. I loved spending time with them, and I would never get over how lucky I was to have found a woman that I loved, who loved my friends. Bella went into the kitchen to help Rosie with finishing touches, with Seth on her heels, and Em and I sat in the living room, waiting to be called.

"That's a nice jacket," Em said, making me smirk.

"Isn't it great? It's a Carhartt," I said, proudly.

Em chuckled. "You've got a great wife, there."

"She's amazing," I agreed, nodding. I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing our first Christmas had been so far.

"So, by the look on your face, I take it she liked her gifts?" Em teased, making us both laugh. I punched his arm and he chuckled. "Really liked 'em?"

"Yeah," I said, and we both laughed.

"Yeah, Rosie loved her gifts, too," he said, smiling widely. I shook my head. That was about as much as we were going to say on the matter, but based on the amount of giggles coming from the kitchen, I was sure the girls were giving each other details.

I smiled. I loved that Bella had Rosie out here. I had always worried that she would feel too lonely on the farm, and that would make her reconsider her decision to live with me. But, obviously, that wasn't the case, considering she had married me. Nonetheless, it still made me happy that she had a friend and confidant in Rosie.

**BPOV**

Coming over to Rosie and Em's place for Christmas dinner was wonderful. I loved taking part in Edward's traditions. And, we were making memories together at the same time. I had never felt so complete, so wanted, in my life.

Rosie had me whip the mashed potatoes with an electric mixer while she stirred her gravy. She looked tired, but incredibly happy.

"Can you imagine that next Christmas, you'll have a baby?" I asked her, making her smile.

"You know, I almost can't picture it. I have wanted to be a mom my entire life, but it just never happened, so I've gotten into a routine with Em. Our life is centered around the two of us and the ranch.

"This baby is going to change a lot of things. But I can't wait for it. What I'm most excited to see is my big, burly rancher with a tiny little life in his arms." Rosie smiled at me. "I'm really excited, but I'm scared at the same time."

"What's scaring you?" I asked her, a little surprised by her admission.

From what I had learned about Rosie, was that she was incredibly maternal. I could see it, especially around Edward. She doted on him, looked out for him. She made sure he didn't get swallowed up in his own loneliness.

She was cut out to be a parent more than anyone I had ever met. And her husband was so supportive. I was incredibly curious to hear her thoughts.

"I'm excited about the baby, Bella. It's just that I'm scared that things with Em will change," she admitted. "He is a very sexual man, if you don't mind me saying."

I shook my head. "No, please, Rosie. Continue." Sex talk had never bothered me. I mean, my best friend was Jess. I heard my fair share from her. I knew a lot of the women in this community were modest, and my life in the city was a lot different from the way they were raised.

"Em and I have never been shy with our emotions, and at first, I had worried that becoming pregnant, Em would coddle me, treat me as delicate, and cool things down." She looked over at me and giggled. "Thankfully, that's not been the case."

I laughed with her, and she seemed to relax a little more. "So what's upsetting you?" I asked, not seeing where she going with this line of thought.

"I'm worried about after the baby is born. Will he still find me attractive? Will he see me in that motherly role, and not as a wife?"

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. It honestly surprised me that Rosie had any doubts whatsoever. It appeared that she and Em had the perfect marriage; the perfect life. I wouldn't have thought she would be self conscious about anything, let alone her appeal to her husband.

I knew that Edward and I had so many obstacles throughout our short relationship. We had both struggled with so many fears, doubts and insecurities. But, we had overcome that, and for the most part, I think we had both put those concerns behind us.

Rosie's confession made me feel more confident about myself and my relationships; with my husband, my parents, my in-laws and my friends. We were all normal. Everyone had things that they worried about, even if they had no real basis in reality. Sometimes it was just anxiety, and a fear of the unknown.

"Rosie, you are a gorgeous woman. That is reflected in Emmett's eyes every time I look at him. His eyes are always on you. You are his life. And by the way he's looking at you, it's not just admiration for carrying his child, it's lust."

Rosie laughed when I said that. "I thought only I saw that."

I laughed with her. "Nope," I said, exaggeratedly. "He has that strip you naked look flashing across his face at all times. I think you're going to be just fine, Rosie."

"Thank you, Bella." She looked truly relieved but my opinion. "I don't even know why I worry."

"It's natural."

"Hey, you don't think the other woman at church notice the amorous expression on Em's face, do you?" she asked, looking a little embarrassed.

I giggled. "Oh, I'm sure they do. And I'll just bet they wished their husbands looked at them that way."

Rosie laughed, her cheeks flushed. "You know, Edward has that same look when he's around you."

I smiled, nodding my head. "And he acts on it."

"So, did you have as much fun this Christmas morning as I did? she asked, winking.

"Yes." I said, giggling. "Twice."

She laughed harder. "Well, a man does need to properly thank his wife for his Christmas gifts, right? We can't fault them there."

I smiled, loving that Rosie and I could talk so candidly with one another. "I think we are both very lucky women."

**EPOV**

Em and I had started talking about work, and I was talking to him about the pros and cons of a new fertilizer, when our wives called us for dinner.

The house smelled incredible and knew I had already put on a couple pounds from Bella's Christmas Eve dinner the night before. Never mind all the cookies I'd been eating this past week. But it was the holidays and I knew with the way Bella and I had been going at it in the bedroom, on the floor and the couch, that I would wear off the extra weight in no time.

As usual, the McCarty Christmas dinner was fantastic. I ate until I couldn't move. At all. But it all worked out great, as Rosie led us in the living room and we all watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' together.

I had Bella nestled up to my chest and I was softly running my fingertips up and down on her arm. Bella had fallen asleep on me about twenty minutes into the movie, and I knew I wasn't far behind her.

Rosie woke us up when the movie was over. "I'm so sorry," Bella said, wiping her eyes, and looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"New husbands will do that to you," Em teased, making her blush and laugh at the same time.

"Well, that's true," she said, playing along, making us all laugh.

I saw Em and Rosie's place like a second home. I slept on this couch a lot growing up, sometimes I just needed to get away from home for while. So, sleeping here wasn't at all uncomfortable for me. I was sure in time, Bella would see this place like I did.

We sat around, talking and just spending time together until almost ten at night. Rosie showed us the beautiful expectant mother pendant that Em got her. I looked at Bella to see her reaction, and she smiled widely, commenting how beautiful it was.

I had to admit that I was still a little worried about her. I couldn't wait to for her to be pregnant with our child. But, her graduate studies would be finished soon, and we could get to work on making her mom in no time.

Boxing Day was fun. Bella had me up at in five in the morning the day after Christmas. We ate, fed the horses and drove into the city. Apparently, all the stores had big sales and Bella wanted to go shopping. The number of people in the malls were incredible. I had never been into the city for this, and I was blown away.

Bella got some cute outfits, and she bought a ton of Christmas wrapping paper on clearance to put away for the next year. I got a couple of pairs of jeans that were half price, and we even got Bella some work boots for out in the yard. She always just wore running shoes, but if she was going to keep helping with the horses, I wanted her little feet to be safe.

The next week passed by nice and slow, and I was glad because I didn't let Bella do a thing. We went for a couple of horseback rides in the snow, snuggled on the couch and had a lot of sex. It was nice seeing my girl so relaxed for a change.

Bella wanted to have a few friends over before New Years. I loved the idea and we invited Rosie and Em; Em's cousin and my favourite nurse, Alice; Pastor Weber, his wife and daughter; and Tyler, Lauren and their little girls, Beth and newborn Mallory.

It was interesting having kids in the house. It wasn't something I was used to, but I almost couldn't wait to have it. We had set out some munchies and it seemed that little Beth, Lauren's beautiful two year old, liked potato chips. She was on her knees by the coffee table, just crunching away, getting crumbs on her dress, in her hair, and on the floor. I thought it was adorable, and Seth was right there to clean up the mess she was making.

Angela thought it was funny, too, and she was laughing at the dog. Seth seemed to love all the attention he was getting. It was funny. As much as I enjoyed the being alone with Bella, having people over seemed to make the house come alive. I had never really had many people over here, but Bella had a way of changing things for the better out here. My life had changed so much, but I loved it.

All the girls were fawning over little Mallory, who was only about two months old. When Bella held the baby, she looked up at my face and I smiled at her. "She's beautiful," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Mallory's forehead.

Seeing her with the baby, and the fact that she was so happy actually brought tears to my eyes. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get another beer. I popped off the cap and leaned against the counter. Em came into the kitchen after me, and walked over to pat my shoulder.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked, and I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head.

"Our girls are going to make beautiful mothers, aren't they?" he said.

"It's funny. Kids never seemed like a possibility for me, but now that I have Bella, it's like I can't stop thinking about it."

Em chuckled. "It'll happen, Ed. Let her finish her degree and then you can get to work on making those babies."

I laughed. "That's the plan." Em slapped my back before going back into the living room.

I looked up and saw little Angela standing at the kitchen door with an empty cup. "May I please have another drink of orange juice, Mr. Cullen?" she asked. I smiled at her pink cheeks. She was so shy.

"Of course you can," I said, setting my beer on the counter and going to the fridge to get the carton. "And you can call me Edward, honey." I told her as I poured her drink.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, before running back into the living room. I smiled after her, but smiled wider when Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you hiding out in here?" she asked, coming over to kiss my lips. "Too many kids?"

I chuckled. "The opposite, actually," I admitted. "You looked beautiful holding the baby."

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at my face. "I saw you with Angela. You're going to make an amazing daddy, one day." That actually meant a lot to me coming from Bella. "You think we can handle it?"

I chuckled. "Oh, yeah. How hard can it be?" Bella shook her head at me and giggled. I couldn't wait to find out for myself.

**BPOV**

The holidays had gone quickly and New Years Eve was upon us. Jessie had invited us to the Roadhouse Bar in the city to ring in the new year. Edward and I were not really into that scene, but I missed my best friend, so after talking it out with Edward, we decided to go.

A big part of me just wanted to snuggle on the couch with Edward and watch the ball drop on TV, like Rosie and Em were doing, but Edward had made a good argument for us to go.

"Just think, sunshine, next New Year's Eve, you might be pregnant like Rosie is," he said, making me smile. "Let's get out there and enjoy our childless days."

I laughed and agreed. I had seen it in Edward's eyes a couple of days ago, when we had our friends over, how much he wanted a baby. I knew that finding out I wasn't pregnant must have been hard on him these last couple of weeks, too. But, I was being needy, and Edward was there to support me.

But, I noticed that babies and family had been hot topics of conversation for Edward, and I knew that he was really looking forward to having children with me. And in a few short months, we could give it an honest try.

But, for now, Edward was right. We had to get out there and live our lives. I wore a pair of green sequined panties from my stocking under a tight black dress, and four inch silver strappy heels. I put on dark eye makeup and bright red lipstick, after pulling my hair up into a high ponytail.

If we were going out, I wanted to look the part. And Edward definitely seemed to approve. He couldn't keep his hands off of me, and we hadn't left the bedroom, yet. I had never felt so beautiful in my life, as I did when I was with my husband.

Em whistled at me when we got to his house to drop off Seth, and I actually blushed. Edward punched his best friend in the arm, and Rosie waved at us from the porch in a red satin housecoat, rubbing her stomach with the other hand.

The bar was packed and incredibly loud. There were flashing lights, pounding music and beautiful people dancing everywhere. It was actually hard to walk. Edward had a tight hold of my hips and was walking behind me, so we wouldn't get separated.

When I couldn't walk anymore, due to the wall of people, I turned around to face Edward. He smiled at me, and mouthed, "Wanna dance?"

I laughed and nodded my head. He set his hands on the small of my back and we started moving to the music. I loved that he was here, doing this with me. He was amazing. Edward leaned down to press his lips to mine and gradually deepened the kiss. Nothing felt better.

I felt someone's hand on my bum and I broke the kiss, turning around quickly. Jessica. "Hey, hotties," she said. "I almost didn't recognize you."

I laughed and turned to give her a hug. "Hey, Jess. Where's Mike?"

"Oh, he's getting me a drink. But I have to pee. Will you come to the little girl's room with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. I turned to pull Edward's head down to my lips. "I'm going to the bathroom with Jess."

Edward nodded, and followed behind us to the bathroom, our own personal escort. He kissed my lips, before Jess and I went into the bathroom. I was fixing my lipstick when a really beautiful girl walked up to me and leaned against the sink.

She was short and really skinny with long wavy black hair. "That Cullen guy you're with is a good lay, huh?" she asked, smirking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, completely caught off guard that someone would be talking about my husband that way.

"Edward. The guy you were dancing with," she said, as if I needed clarification on who we were talking about. "Or haven't you had a chance to be with him, yet?"

I was so stunned that I didn't even know what to say to this girl. I was assuming that she was one of his past girlfriends, but I didn't know which one. I was just standing there, staring at her in shock.

Jess walked over to us and grabbed my left hand, holding it up, showing off my wedding rings. "She married him, bitch," Jess said, moving her head like a crazy woman on a daytime talk show. "So keep your skanky ass away from her man."

I would have laughed if I wasn't so shocked. The girl rolled her eyes at us, and walked out of the bathroom door. "What the heck just happened?" I asked Jess.

"Have you and Edward talked about previous partners?" Jess asked me, still holding my hands.

"Unfortunately, yes," I told her. "But it doesn't bother me. I've had sex with other men, and he's had sex with other women. That was the past." I shivered as I thought about it. "But, I just didn't want to ever have to meet any of them, you know? Like, before five minutes ago, it was just an idea. But now I have a face in my mind, and I hate it."

Jess wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Aw, sweetie," she whispered. "Just so you know, you are way, way more gorgeous than she is."

I laughed. "You always know how to make me feel better, Jessie."

"I know," she said. "I'm going to go get Edward. You stay here."

I was about to object, but she had already run to the door. I smiled. I loved her. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't conceited, but Jess was right. I did look great.

Two minutes later, Edward walked unabashedly into the ladies bathroom. "Are you okay, sunshine? I saw Kenna walk out of here a couple of minutes ago." He looked frantic with worry, and I loved him for it. "Bella, I haven't seen her years. She was…"

I pulled his face to mine and pressed a kiss to my lips. I didn't want to hear anymore about her, this Kenna girl. Edward pulled back and opened his mouth, as if he needed to keep explaining himself.

"Cowboy, I don't care about her," I said, seriously. "Really. I have your rings on my finger, you have my face tattooed on your arm, and we love each other more than anyone else. She was in your past, Edward."

Edward pulled me back into his arms, kissing my forehead. "Thank you, Bella. I love you."


	64. Chapter 63  A New Year

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! I can't see this story running longer than seventy five chapters in total, but I've miscalculated in the past, so don't take my word for it. Until next week, enjoy!**

Chapter 63 - A New Year

**EPOV**

Well, it was official. I had the best wife in the world. How many women would be able to face a mistake from their husband's past and just shrug it off so easily? I was grateful to her, to Jess, to God, that Bella didn't turn this into an issue.

When I saw Kenna walk out of the bathroom, and felt sick. She was the one girl I truly regretted my one stand with. She was devious, and I had always worried that my decision to be with her that one drunken night would come back to bite me in the ass.

When she walked past me, she ran her hand down my arm, and smiled that flirtatious grin at me. "Happy New Year, Cullen," she breathed, winking at me, before disappearing back into the crowd.

I groaned and banged my head into the wall behind me. My sweet, beautiful Bella was in that bathroom, that that vulture Kenna had just walked out of. I was beyond worried about her. I had told her about my past. It wasn't like she didn't know, but I couldn't imagine how awkward that confrontation would have been for my baby.

Just the thought of ever meeting one the men that Bella had been with in the past made me sick. I didn't want to know who they were, so I couldn't imagine what Bella was going through, now. I wanted to run in there and check on her, but I wasn't sure if I should go into the women's bathroom.

When Jessica came out of the bathroom by herself, I felt like I was going to get sick. I pictured Bella slumped in the corner, sobbing. Her emotions had been a little delicate lately, so I wouldn't blame her in the least.

"How's Bella?" I asked, leaning into her ear so she could hear me.

"I think she's just a little stunned," Jessica said. "But I told that bitch off. Don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to our girl."

I kissed Jessica on the cheek. "Thank you, honey," I said, letting out a deep breath.

"Get your cute cowboy ass in that bathroom and hug your wife," she said, smiling at me.

I nodded, glad to get the okay to go in there. I ran into the bathroom and Bella was just standing in the middle of the room. I started to ramble and apologize and explain. I felt bad, and I had never wished I could undo the past more than right in that moment.

But, instead of crying, or yelling, or getting upset, Bella kissed me and told me that the past was the past, and that she loved me and knew how much I loved her. I pulled her close to my body and just held her. This woman was mine and I loved her with my whole heart and soul. She was perfect.

Bella giggled. "Are we going to get out of the bathroom and go celebrate New Year's Eve?" she asked me, softly rubbing my shoulder.

"But, I like that we're alone," I said, making her laugh harder.

"Cowboy, you're in a girl's bathroom," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, my wife happens to be inside of that bathroom, so of course I'm here."

Bella laughed, pulling my hand. "Come on. Let's go dance. You can rub your sexy body all over me."

I chuckled. "Well I like the sound of that."

Bella and I walked back out in the loud, hot bar, and Bella pulled me onto the dance floor. I couldn't dance, but I had a happy wife, so I wasn't going to do a thing to change that. Even though I could have used a shot of whiskey at the moment.

Bella leaned her back against my chest and moved her delicious ass against my body. I groaned and set my hands on her hips, holding her even closer. I decided that we were going to have to take up dancing in the house. I would have loved to be doing this somewhere a little more private. My hands were aching to move up to her full breasts, but I had my limits for PDA.

We danced for a while and I just enjoyed the feeling of my gorgeous wife in my arms. Jessica and her boyfriend Mike seemed to be pretty hot and heavy out on the dance floor. It was a little obscene, but to be honest, most of the people in this bar had no shame.

Mike and I did a shot of whiskey together, but other than that, Bella and I just had coke. It was a fun night, and thankfully we hadn't run into Kenna, again. It also didn't seem to be bothering Bella, so I was thankful for that.

At midnight, I held my gorgeous wife in my arms and pressed a very hard, long kiss to her beautiful lips. She giggled as she pulled back, looking so happy and in love with me. It was the best start to a new year that could have ever asked for.

"Happy New Year, sunshine," I said, kissing her again, softly.

"Happy New Year, cowboy."

**January 2010**

**BPOV**

I had an amazing night with Edward and I was glad that he wasn't letting my little run in with his ex bother him. He wasn't treating me any differently and I was so relieved that he seemed to be having a good time.

I had a fun night out, and it was nice to spend time with Jess, even though she spent most of the night lip locked with Mike. But that hardly bothered me, because I was focused on the feeling of my body moving with Edward's. It was a night of foreplay, and I was looking forward to making love to my husband.

At around one o'clock, we decided to call it a night. Edward and I were going to stay at my parents' house tonight. They had gone out of town to visit some cousins, so Edward and I would have the place to ourselves.

Jess had offered to let us stay at her place, but we wouldn't have any privacy on the couch. I was glad that we didn't have to drive home to the farm, tonight, either. It was winter and night driving wasn't ideal.

After saying our goodbyes to Jess and Mike, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we headed out of the bar. Edward was asking me if I had a good time, when I spotted her. Kenna was leaning against a yellow pickup truck in the parking lot. She was twirling her hair around her fingers, obviously trying to look sexy, but instead it made her look juvenile.

But, more disturbing to me than Kenna, herself, was the yellow pickup truck she was leaning against. It was rusty and old, and I recognized it immediately. It was the truck that had come out to the farmhouse when I had first moved out with Edward in September.

When I had first seen it, I had panicked and grabbed Edward's gun, sitting on the floor in shock. It was that incident that had prompted Edward to teach me how to shoot to protect myself. I never had seen the man that was pounding on the door, but I knew this was his truck. And now, he was associated with Kenna?

"Bella?" Edward said, looking up to see what I was looking at. He stopped walking when he saw her and I heard him swear under his breath. "What the hell?"

"Hey, sweet cheeks," Kenna said, smiling at Edward.

"Kenna, there is nothing between us. There never has been," Edward said, taking my hand, as he started to walk over to our truck.

"What we had was amazing," she cooed, and I tried to suppress the shivers her voice caused in me.

I looked up at Edward's face and he looked really mad. I hated that she got to him like this, but in his defence, she was laying it on really thick.

We had our backs to Kenna, so we didn't see it coming, but all of sudden, someone hit Edward in the back…hard, pushing him forward. Because we were holding hands, the push caused me to fall forward onto my knees. I could feel the ice and rocks in the parking lot scraping up my knees.

Edward immediately crouched down to check on me. "I'm okay, cowboy," I breathed. I didn't want him to worry about me. And I didn't want him caught off guard to another attack. Edward turned around and faced his attacker.

"You are dead man, James." Edward yelled.

I looked up at the guy that had knocked me over, and shuddered. He had long blonde hair, kind of stringy and dirty. He was wearing worn out jeans and a brown and white checked shirt. This James only looked to be about twenty years old, tops.

"Stay the hell away from my woman," the guy yelled at Edward.

"What the hell are you taking about?" Edward asked, pushing the dirty guy back a little, as he was inching up closer to Edward.

"Kenna. She mine, now. So you stay the hell away from her," James yelled, pulling up his sleeves.

"I don't want anything to do with her. I'm a married man, now," Edward said, making me smile, even in the midst of this argument. "And you stay away from me, her and my land." The guy took a swing at Edward but missed, and Edward countered with a strong punch to the guy's eye. "Back off." Edward warned through gritted teeth.

James swore and marched back over to his truck, kicking the front tire. "This isn't finished, Cullen," he yelled, still looking a little stunned form being clocked in the cheek.

Edward turned and helped me up to my feet. I hissed a little. My knees really hurt. "Come on, sunshine," he said, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me to the truck. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"No, I'm worried about you. Who was that guy?" I asked, as he set me down to open the door. He helped me into the truck and went around to the driver's side, without saying anything. He got in the truck and pulled out of the lot. "Edward?" I asked softly. "Will you talk to me?"

His jaw was clenched tightly and his hands were gripping the steering wheel. He was shaking his head a little, back and forth. "I have no idea what the hell is wrong with that guy," he said out loud, but I wasn't even sure he was talking to me.

"Edward." I tried again. He was husband and I loved him. He was really angry, and I knew that fact that I had been hurt had only made things worse with Edward. If anything, he was fiercely protective of me.

"Yeah," he said, still looking ahead at the road.

"You looked really sexy when you dodged his punch and then gave him a right hook to the eye," I said, hoping to distract him a little.

Edward chuckled and shook his head at me. It was amazing to see a smile on his handsome face. "That jackass pushed you to the ground and you're thinking about sex?"

I laughed. "Well, I call 'em as I see 'em, Edward. You defended my honour and I found it to be very attractive."

He smiled and glanced over at me when he stopped at a red light. He reached over with his right hand and took it with my left. "I'm sorry that I'm acting like an ass, Bella," he apologized.

"I just hate when people threaten me, us. He is the one that stole tools from me a couple of years back. And the kid was like sixteen when I was with Kenna." He chuckled, humourlessly. "And why would I care who she's screwing?"

I rubbed his forearm with my hand as he drove over to my parents' house. "You don't care, Edward, But it seems pretty obvious that she's still into you, or she wants you back," I mused.

"But, Bella, I don't want a thing to do with her," he said.

"I know that, and you know that, but Kenna's little crush on you is making this James guy feel inadequate next to you. I mean, it's not hard to figure out, Edward. You are drop dead gorgeous, successful and happy. And James is just a kid that goes around trying to pick fights and intimidate people."

"I'm drop dead gorgeous, huh?" Edward asked, making me laugh.

"You know you are, cowboy."

Edward parked at my parents house and came around to carry me up to the house. We went downstairs and got settled in my old suite. Edward and I had a nice warm bath together. Edward needed it to relax, and it felt good on my scraped knees and palms. After our bath, Edward bandaged me up, before kissing each of my knees. It was such a sweet gesture, and it was just another example of how much Edward truly cherished me.

When we got back to my old bed, Edward made love to me, soft and slow. It was like he needed to be with me to calm himself down. I had never been in a fist fight, so I could only imagine the amount of adrenaline pumping through him. But, I was happy that I could make him feel good.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, as he held me close to his chest. "And I won't let him ever hurt you, again."

I peeked up at his face. "You're not going to kill him and bury him on the farm, are you?" I asked, half serious, half joking.

Edward chuckled. "No, Bella. I might be a little crazy, but I'm not going to kill him." He pulled me closer and pressed a hot kiss to lips. "I just want our life together to be perfect and these petty little arguments with these worthless people just make me so mad. It's like I finally have someone I truly love, and it seems like something always comes up to threaten that."

"That's life, cowboy," I said, running my fingers through the hair on his chest. "But, the fun part is that we get to deal with all these little annoying things together."

Edward laughed, rubbing my hip. "Forever."

**February 2010**

**EPOV**

January flew by, and we were a week into February already. Married life was amazing and things were good. Bella was working her ass off to finish her thesis. We were running back and forth to the university for last minute meetings with Jasper and trips to the library. I swear that Bella had checked out half of the books that university owned.

I could tell she was stressed, but she seemed happy that the end was in site. The amazing thing about Bella, though, was that she made time for everyone else, too. She still got up in the morning with me to feed the horses; we went for a weekly ride; and Bella made casseroles to take to a very pregnant Rosie.

But the best part about the last five weeks was that we hadn't heard from James or Kenna. I didn't like threats aimed at me, but now that I had Bella, they pissed me off even more. James had nothing on me, either.

I was the victim here. He stole from me; was guilty of trespassing; he scared Bella half to death last year, and then caused her to fall when he picked a fight in the parking lot of the bar. Why I was being vilified was beyond me.

And if it was over jealousy, then those were his issues. If he wanted to date Kenna, and she was up for a low life like him, then I wished them the best. I'd had a one night stand with the girl years ago. I had no claim on her, and she had nothing on me. It ended that night.

But, as the weeks went on, I was starting to believe that those were just empty threats on New Year's Eve. James wouldn't set foot out here. He knew I was an armed man. And despite my promise not to kill James, if he threatened my wife's safety, then I figured a man had every right to self defence.

Bella's Grad Studies thesis defence was set for Monday, February 22 at ten in the morning. Two weeks from today. She was snuggled on the couch up to her nose in notes and books, studying for possible questions on her course material.

I had to take Seth to the vet for his routine exam and shots. I would only be gone an hour, but I still hated to leave Bella alone. I figured she could used the quiet time to study, anyway.

"I'll be okay, cowboy," she said, smiling against my lips. She had her hand in my hair and was holding my face close to hers. "I probably won't have even moved by the time you get back."

"Okay. I'll bring us home something to eat from the diner for lunch," I told her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "And you're going to take a mandatory study break."

She giggled, making me smile. "Mm. What happens on study break?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

I chuckled. "You know exactly what happens. We eat, we talk about anything but the Civil War, and then we go upstairs and I show you how much I love you and how proud of you I am."

"Aw, Edward," she said, smiling. "I can't wait. Hurry home."

"With a wife as sexy as you, I'd be stupid not to hurry," I told her, making her laugh.

"Go," she laughed.

I gave her one last kiss, and walked to the door to put on my coat. I shouldn't have left.


	65. Chapter 64  James

**A/N - Merry Christmas! I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season! I apologize for the cliffhanger last week! Your reviews were amazing! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy! **

***Warning - Chapter contains violence, weapons and mild language.***

Chapter 64 - James

**BPOV**

After graduation, I didn't want to hear, or read about the Civil War, again. Well, maybe not ever, but I could definitely use the break. I had been focused on nothing but this thesis for the last five weeks.

My paper was finished, but I knew from talking to other students over the years that during the thesis defence, the committee could ask you anything on your subject matter, so I wanted to really be prepared.

I was sure that I was being a boring wife, always studying, with my nose in a book. But Edward was being an angel. He was so supportive, never going one day without telling me how proud he was. He made me dinner every night, and would even sit on the couch with me and rub my feet while I studied.

But, my favourite part of doing homework, was that Edward always made me have at least one study break everyday. And study breaks always involved sex. It was quite the motivation.

I had two weeks until my defence, and then after that, likely just a few corrections to my paper, and I was done. I would have every moment free to take care of Edward, help on the farm, and learn all about this way of life. I was excited. Farming was a lifestyle and I was looking forward to putting all my attention into it.

Edward left at around ten in morning to take Seth for his shots. I knew he didn't want to leave me. I could see it in his eyes. Ever since our little run in with Kenna and James on New Year's Eve, I noticed that Edward was a little extra vigilant. When we went outside to feed the horses, he always scanned the property. He was also a little more restless in his sleep.

I wasn't too worried about James. He seemed like a bully; all talk and intimidation. I was more worried about Edward. He was fiercely protective of me, and I loved that about him. But, I didn't think it was necessary in this case.

But, one thing I would learn today, was that Edward had good judgement of character. He hadn't left me alone in five weeks, and I was starting to wish I would have been more prepared.

**EPOV**

By the time I got home, there were sheriff's vehicles and ambulances parked in front of the house. Having a new wife, someone that I loved more than my own life, there was nothing scarier than that.

All I wanted was to get to Bella and hold her in my arms. Nothing else mattered me. I was shaking the entire drive up the road. I threw that truck in park and jumped out of the truck, pushing my way through paramedics and cops.

I saw Bella sitting in the back of an ambulance, with tears streaked down her beautiful face. She looked like she was in shock, but when she saw me, she smiled weakly. I ran up to her, pulling her into my arms. I reached my hand up and held her head to my chest. I turned my head and took a deep breath, smelling the sweet fragrance of her shampoo. I felt like I could finally breathe, and my heart could beat, again.

**BPOV**

I had run upstairs to use the bathroom after Edward left. I thought I heard something outside, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't been out her six months yet, so I still wasn't used to all the sounds on the farm. I washed my hands and brushed my hair out, pulling it back into a ponytail.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. That's when I heard it. I bang on the front door. I ran down the rest of the stairs and peeked out the living room window. "Shit," I whispered under my breath. That freaking yellow truck was parked in front of the house. James.

I heard another bang on the door. He was trying to break in. He had probably waited for Edward's truck to leave. I wasn't even sure if he I knew that I was here, or that this was just a robbery.

I ran over to Edward's gun case and with shaky hands, I grabbed the key off the top and tried to get it opened. I finally heard the click and the cabinet opened. I pulled out Edward's Remington shotgun, the one he had taught me to shoot with in September.

The words Edward had said to me that weekend when he was teaching me how to use the shotgun flashed into my mind. _'I want to make sure you know how to do this. This could save your life.'_

I felt like crying and panicking because I was so scared, and I wanted my husband here to take care of me. But he wasn't for one flipping hour, so I was going to have to handle this. Edward had prepared me for this, though. He loved me enough to make sure that I would always be okay, that I could take care of myself.

Another bang on the door. I reached up to grab some shells from the top shelf. I thought the red ones were for ducks and pheasants and the blue ones were for bears. They were the ones Edward loaded in the gun when we went for horseback rides.

I reached for the blue ones and knocked half of the shells on the floor. "Shit, shit, shit," I whispered under my breath. I dropped to my knees, and with shaky hands, I slid three shots into the chamber.

All of the sudden the front door flew open, the wood from the door frame splintering everywhere. I screamed when I saw James standing there, the cold air blowing in from behind him.

Strangely enough, it seemed that James looked surprised to see me. He must have thought that I left with Edward. But the sickening smirk that formed on his face when he saw me proved to me that his intentions had changed and now he had other things on his mind.

"What do we have here, pretty lady?" he asked, with a smirk. "Playing with the big boy's toys, huh?" He nodded at the shotgun in my hand.

James was walking towards me, wearing filthy jeans and a old plaid winter jacket, covered in oil stains. But it was that look on his face that gave me chills. He knew he was alone with me. He knew Edward was gone.

I had no idea what to do. I couldn't make it the front door because he was right inside the entryway, and the backdoor led off the kitchen, and he was closer to the kitchen door than I was. I did the only thing I could think of, and that was to run up the stairs.

It was a stupid decision. I had always hated it in movies when girls ran up the stairs to hide. I mean there was no way out. They were only trapping themselves. Why were they so dumb? But here I was, doing the exact same thing.

I took off in a sprint, up the stairs, as fast as I'd ever run. "Oh, a chase," I heard from behind me. I sobbed out loud. I was hoping that I could make it to our bedroom, so I could lock the door and phone Edward.

I was three steps away from the top of the staircase when I felt James' hands on my leg. He grasped my calf, making me lose my balance for a second. But he wouldn't let go. I brought the stock back, the butt of the gun hitting him in the forehead.

He swore, sounding really angry, but it gave me a chance to run up the last couple of stairs. I pulled the pump back on the shotgun and whirled around, just as James made it to the top of the stairs. He smirked at me, and the look was so evil, I felt chills right to my very core.

He was right in front of me almost instantly. James grabbed the end of the shotgun, yanking it forward. But, my finger was on the trigger and when he pulled the gun so quickly, the gun went off, shooting him in the chest. The shotgun recoiled back and pounded into my shoulder. I screamed as the echo of the shot rang out in the small hallway. It was deafening.

James fell backwards on the stairs and rolled down. I was frozen on the spot. I had no idea if he was going to come back at me. And I was trapped upstairs. I pumped the shotgun, again, just in case he came at me.

I didn't hear anything, though. The house was too silent, but my ears were ringing. I couldn't even tell you how long I stood still. I was scared to move. I starting gasping for air, and I realized I was crying.

I had to move. I had to call Edward. I had to phone the police. I walked backwards down the hallway, not wanting to turn my back on James. The minute I reached our bedroom, I shut the door.

I set the gun on the bed and grabbed the phone. I called Edward immediately. "Hey, sunshine," he said. I could hear Seth bark in the background.

"Edward," I breathed. "James is here."

"Shit, Bella. Hang on, baby. I'm coming," he said. I could hear him mumbling something to someone, then the sound of the engine.

"I shot him, Edward," I whispered.

"Okay, love. Have you called the sheriff?" he asked.

"No, Edward. I'm too scared to hang up." I was close to sobbing now. "Don't leave me."

"I know, but I need to make sure you're safe. Hang up and I'll get them there, Bella. Please."

"I love you," I whispered, before dropping the phone on the bed. I picked the gun up, again, and stood up beside the bed. I was ready if he came back. My husband taught me to take care of myself. I could do this.

I stood there shaking until I heard sirens. I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Mrs. Cullen. This is the county sheriff," I heard someone say from outside the door. "Put down your weapon, ma'am."

I set the gun on the bed before dropping to the floor. I curled up into a little ball and starting sobbing. I heard the door open and I felt someone lift me up. I was scared, but I suddenly felt panicked. What if James had escaped? What if he came back?

"Did you get him?" I whispered to the man in the uniform who was carrying me down the stairs. "James? He kicked the front door in and chased me up the stairs. He grabbed the gun, but it went off. Did he get away?"

"No, you took care of him, honey," he said, carrying me outside to an ambulance. It didn't register in my mind what that meant.

He set me on the stretcher and a paramedic wrapped a grey wool blanket around my shoulders. The paramedic, a young guy with black hair crouched down in front me. "Are you hurt at all, ma'am?" he asked, quietly. "Did he hurt you?"

"Um, I don't know. Uh, no. No. He didn't touch me," I answered, shaking my head. Everything felt like it was spinning. "He just grabbed my leg. Where's Edward?" I asked, trying to stand up. He should be home, right?

"Sit down, Mrs. Cullen," the paramedic whispered. "He's on his way. Your husband is the one that called us."

I nodded my head. Edward said that he would get them here. Not two minutes later, Edward was there. He hopped in the back of the ambulance and pulled me to his arms. Everything felt better. Nothing that had happened mattered anymore. I was safe and I was wrapped up tightly in Edward's arms.

**EPOV**

I had no idea what happened while I was gone. I had just arrived at the veterinarian's office, about a fifteen minute drive from the house, lifting Seth up on the table for the doctor to look him over. My phone rang and it was Bella. She was whispering and sobbing about James being in the house.

My heart sunk into my stomach. That bastard waited until I left. I was terrified that he was going to hurt her. I yelled at the vet that it was an emergency and I'd be back for Seth. When Bella told me that she had shot James, I felt a surge of both relief and pride. My girl could take care of herself, because I had taught her what to do.

She didn't want to hang up and I didn't want her to, either. But I needed to get the police out there. I didn't know if James had a gun or a knife. I didn't know if he had touched her, attacked her. All I knew was that I needed the cops out there. And if I got there before they did, I was going to rip James limb from limb.

"County sheriff's office."

"This is Edward Cullen. My wife just called me. There is a man in my house. He broke in. I think he might be wounded. And my wife is armed. Please get out to the farm. Hurry."

I hung up before they could try to keep me on the line. I called Em. "Hey, buddy," he said, sounding too happy for the moment.

"Em, James broke into the house. I think Bella shot him," I slurred. I wasn't really concentrating. I was just driving, speeding, really. "I'm on my way home, now."

"Shit, Edward. Okay, we're just leaving the hospital from Rosie's ultrasound. Do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

"Um, I left Seth at the vet. Can you pick him up for me?"

"Of course. We'll be over as soon as we can."

"Thanks," I said, throwing my phone on the seat as I got home.

But, my girl was safe, and I had her in my arms. I wasn't ever letting her go, again. Ever. Bella fell asleep in my arms, almost as soon as I was holding her. I think she was emotionally spent.

I was scared, though, because in all honesty, I didn't know what happened in the house. I didn't know where James was. I looked up at the house and saw two paramedics pushing a stretcher out of the house. There was a black body bag on it. James. I felt like a very poor Christian man when I thought it, but I was grateful to see him dead.

It could have been my Bella in that body bag; my wife. The thought made me sick to my stomach. This woman in my arms was my entire world. Nothing mattered without her.

The sheriff walked up to the back of the ambulance and reached up to shake my hand. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," he said. "Your wife told us that the suspect kicked in the door, and chased her up the stairs. She must have heard him coming, though, because it looks like she got into the gun cabinet and armed herself with a shotgun. She told me that he grabbed the end of the gun and it fired. The shot hit him square in the chest. He was pronounced dead at the scene.

"It's a classic self defence case, Mr. Cullen. We found her hiding in a bedroom upstairs, the gun loaded with two more shots. She says he didn't touch her, but I'd like to take her to the hospital and get her checked out. I have her statement, so you can take her home from there. I'll give you a call if I need anything."

"Thank you so much, officer. For getting here so quickly," I said, rubbing Bella's back. He nodded and walked off to talk to another detective. All of a sudden Em and Rosie were standing in front of the ambulance doors.

"Is she okay?" Em asked, looking as pale as I'd ever seen him. Rosie was leaning against him, tears on her cheeks.

I nodded. "She shot him dead," I said, unable to help the small smile that showed up on my face. I was so damn proud of her. "She told the cop he didn't touch her, thank god."

"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Rosie asked through her tears.

"I don't know. Maybe? We'll let Bella decide," I said, smiling at her, sadly. She looked so upset. Damn that asshole, James. "Thanks, honey, though. Will you watch Sethy for me?"

"Of course, Edward. You take care of her," Em said. I nodded as the paramedic closed the door.

"Edward?" Bella asked, sitting up quickly, waking up from the sound of the doors closing. She looked so scared that it broke my heart. She looked up at my face, and she honestly looked like a little girl. Her eyes were big and glassy. So sweet and innocent.

"I'm here, sunshine. I'm not going to let you go."

"Okay," she whispered, leaning her head back against my chest. I held her close to my body, and I was so grateful to the paramedic for not bothering her right now.

We got the hospital, and being so concerned with Bella, it didn't even phase me that I should have been nervous being here. Apparently I was getting over my stupid fears. I had someone more important to me than myself to look out for now.

I carried Bella into a room, and helped her change into a mint green gown. Looking at her body, I saw a huge bruise forming on her right shoulder from the kick of the shotgun. I was fairly certain that having the gun saved her life.

I was happy to note that her clothes didn't look torn or stretched. I folded her black t-shirt, pink sports bra and grey sweatpants, setting them on the end on the bed. I left her in her green panties under the gown.

I sat on a chair beside the bed and held her hand. Bella laid her head down on the pillow and looked into my eyes. "Did they catch him, Edward? You can tell me," she said. I watched her silent tears fall and I figured it was better to tell her truth, so she could heal all at once.

"He's dead, Bella," I said, slowly. Her eyes opened widely, but she nodded, wanting me to continue. "When he tried to pull the gun from you, and it went off, he was struck by the buckshot. He's dead, Bella. He's not going to come after you, again, okay?"

"So, I killed him?" she asked, still not moving, but tightening her grip on my hand.

"No, Bella. He was responsible for his own death," I told her, honestly and seriously. "You are not to blame for this. I am so proud of you, sunshine. You knew exactly what to do. You saved your own life. And Bella, I can't thank you enough for being so brave. Because, you saved my life, too. I am nothing without you." I started to cry and it made her cry and I felt so bad, but I couldn't help it.

The doctor came in the room and checked Bella over. Thankfully, she was fine, just like we thought, but I was grateful for the confirmation. I didn't have my truck here, but thankfully Em's cousin, Alice, was on duty at the hospital and drove us home.

I held Bella in the backseat. "Are you okay to go home, sunshine? Do you want to stay with Em and Rosie tonight?" I wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"It's our home." She sounded like she was trying to convince us both.

"It is," I whispered.

When we got home, I gave Alice a quick hug, before she left to go back to work. I carried a sleeping Bella up the front steps and smiled when I saw a new front door on my house. I unlocked it and stepped inside. Em and Rosie were sitting on the couches with both my parents and Bella's. Her mom was crying and it made me cry.

I nodded at them and carried Bella up to our bedroom. I was grateful that my parents were here for Bella, too. It meant a lot to me. And I wished I could have talked to them, but I didn't want to leave Bella.

I took my winter coat off of her shoulders, laid her in the bed and covered her up with the quilt. When I redressed her at the hospital, I hadn't put her bra back on. It was stuffed in my coat pocket.

Seth ran into the room and I scratched him behind the ears. "Mommy's home, Sethy," I whispered. Seth jumped up on the bed and walked over to Bella's face. He licked her cheek and she smiled, before he went to lay down on her feet.

I took off my shirt, climbed into bed with her and pulled her to my chest, just holding her. I was glad that she was getting so much sleep. I let the tears roll down my cheeks, wetting the pillowcase under my head.

There was a knock on the bedroom door before Renee peeked her head in the room. I waved her in and she sat on the side of the bed. "Is she alright?" she whispered, not wanting to wake her daughter.

"Yeah, they checked her out. He didn't touch her, except for grabbing her leg," I told her and she smiled at me. I felt so incredibly close to Renee in that moment. We both loved this girl more than anything. "She keeps sleeping," I said.

"Let her," Renee said, reaching over to rub Bella's back. "Does she know?

I knew Renee was talking about how James had been killed by the gunshot. "She knows and I told her it was an accident. But we haven't had a chance to really talk."

"That will come," Renee said. She leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek.

"I can't leave her," I confessed.

"You are such a good man, Edward," She said, patting my hand. "I'll bring you up something to eat, a little later on."

"Thank you, Renee," I said. "Will you and Charlie stay the night in the guest room?"

Renee smiled at me and nodded. "I would like that. I don't want to leave her, either."

Renee stepped out of the room and I pulled my girl closer to my body. She hummed and cuddled up closer to me, reaching up thread her fingers in my chest hair. I smiled down at her. She had so many people that loved her. She was going to be alright. We were going to make sure of it.


	66. Chapter 65  Welcome Back

**A/N - Happy New Year to all of my amazing readers! Thank you so much for your support of this story over the past year. I truly appreciate it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 65 - Welcome Back

**BPOV**

I woke up in the darkness and I gasped. I had felt James' grip on my leg. I felt that panic that he was going to hurt me. I blinked my eyes. I was in my bedroom. It was Seth on my leg, not James. It must have been a nightmare.

I felt Edward's arms around my body, and his lips on my shoulder.

"You're okay, sunshine," he whispered, softly rubbing his hand up and down on my arm. "You're safe, Bella. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. I love you. Seth is sleeping on your feet, and your mom and dad are right across the hall in the guest room."

"Edward. I was so scared," I whispered, turning to bury my face into his chest.

"I know, honey," he said, pressing a kiss to my hair. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here."

"Please, Edward," I said, kissing his heart. "I know."

I hated that Edward was blaming himself for this. James would have never shown up at the house if he knew Edward was here. He wasn't that stupid. And I still firmly believed that James didn't know I was here.

But James' intent changed when he saw me. It was the look on his face that I couldn't shake. It scared me when I closed my eyes. Because even though he was gone, I still felt like he was watching me.

"Do you want to try and sleep some more, Bella?" he asked. I heard him sniffle, after his voice cracked, and it broke my heart. I knew how heartbroken he was about what I had went through.

Edward had told me in the hospital that I had saved his life, as well as my own today. And that I was everything to him. That statement of love and devotion meant more to me than anything. And I truly believed that he meant that. Edward and I were one, now. We needed each other.

"No, Edward. I can't sleep right now. I can't close my eyes. I want to talk about it, if you don't mind?" I felt like if I could get these thoughts out of my head, I would feel better.

"Of course," he whispered, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

He got out of bed and turned on the lamp, before climbing back in bed. I looked up his red eyes and he forced a smile at me. I climbed onto his legs and leaned against his chest. I picked up his left hand and brought it up to my lips to kiss his wedding ring. For better or for worse. Edward was definitely here for me on one of the worst days.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, and I calmed myself as I listened to Edward breathing, and felt his heart beating on my shoulder. "Is it wrong that I don't feel bad for killing him?" I asked Edward, quietly.

"No, sunshine," he said, taking my hand and interlacing our fingers. "You did what you had to do."

"But I actually took his life. He had a family and friends and a girlfriend and people that loved him. He was a person," I said, thinking out loud. "And I know of all this, and I still can't feel bad. I keep trying to cry for him, but I can't. And that makes me feel like a bad person. That I don't feel remorse."

"Can I make a confession, Bella?" Edward asked, rubbing my hip. I nodded my head. "When I was sitting with you in the back of the ambulance, when I first had you back in my arms, I saw the paramedics bring the body bag out of the house. I smiled when I saw that he was dead. I was so grateful that you wouldn't have to see his face, again.

"I felt like a bad Christian, Bella. We aren't supposed to want people to be dead. And I've been thinking about it, sunshine, and I've been praying about it. And the only thing I can come with, is that he wasn't a person. He was a monster.

"I taught you how to shoot a gun to protect yourself. God was watching over you this morning. You weren't alone, honey. You had God looking out for you. And you made it, Bella.

"You have so much life to live. You're going to graduate, and you're going to be a mother some day. You have so many family and friends that love you, that need you. You bring so much joy to everyone's lives. And, sunshine, I need you. You are my world."

Listening to these beautiful words from Edward's heart, so honest and pure, his fears, his doubts, his prayers, I fell in love with him, again. Edward was such an amazing soul. He cried for me, because I was sad. I felt so close to him in this moment. He wanted to build our lives together. He wanted me to be safe and healthy and happy. And because I had him, I knew that I would be alright. We would be.

"You aren't a bad Christian," I said, squeezing his hand. "You are a good man, Edward. The best. And I need you, too." I pressed another kiss to his chest. "Thank you for not letting me go."

"I will never let you go, Bella. Never."

**EPOV**

Working through the next week with Bella was an amazing experience. In a lot of ways, I felt like our marriage, and our love for each other, grew even stronger as we healed.

I was touched when I had found out that my dad and Em had installed the new doorframe and front door on the house the afternoon of the incident. My dad had come a long way in showing me how much he cared about us. He didn't say a lot, but just him being out here meant a lot to me. He had been a shitty father for most of my life, but now, he was making up for things. Well, at least starting to. But, I'd take it.

We had called Jasper, Bella's graduate supervisor at the university, and he was able to postpone her thesis defence for a week. I would have loved if she could have waited until the next semester. Just, forget school right now, and work on healing. But, Bella being Bella, wanted to graduate on time.

"Edward. I want that part of my life behind me. I don't want to be a student for another year. I shouldn't have to put my life on hold," she explained.

I held her against my chest and reluctantly agreed with her. I figured maybe with her studying and keeping busy, it might keep her mind off of things, too. She did love the civil war.

Bella's parents stayed with us for a few days, just helping around the house. Bella's mom cooked and cleaned and did the laundry for us. I liked having them here, because if I had to run out to shovel the snow, or feed the horses, they were here to sit with her. I didn't want her to be alone.

The whole community was incredible to us. Friends, neighbours and people from the congregation would stop by with casseroles, or lemon squares. The food didn't matter to me, but their support for my wife meant the world to me.

Bella had been doing so good all week. She hadn't cried much, but she was a little bit clingy, not liking to be left alone. She was scared. If she heard a noise, she would jump. And she always waited for me to walk into a room first. She had also asked for me to keep the shotgun in our bedroom when we slept.

I couldn't blame her, though. She had been through hell in about fifteen minutes. But, under the circumstances, I thought she was doing really, really well.

We had the pastor come over and pray with us. He was incredibly supportive to Bella, and offered her his number to call if she needed to talk. I figured we should probably get some counselling, too. But, Bella said she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I'm not crazy, Edward," she said, defensively, chewing on her fingernails the minute I closed the door behind Pastor Weber.

"No one said you were, sunshine," I said, walking back over to her. I lifted her feet and started to rub them for her. "But it might be good to talk to someone. There is nothing wrong with that. And no one is going to think you're crazy."

She started crying and crawled over to me on the couch. She laid her head down on my lap and sobbed. "It's not fair," she whispered though her tears. I stroked her hair and held her hand. This wasn't fair at all.

Lauren brought her little girls over, the next Sunday after church, which also happened to be Valentine's Day. We had skipped the morning service after Bella had a rare, tearful breakdown. She'd had a very upsetting nightmare the night before, in which James had not died from the gunshot wound, and then shot me when I returned home.

We had a hot bath together, and I just let her cry into my shoulder. I figured her mind was trying to come to grips with the idea that she had done the right thing in protecting herself. She was rationalizing that if it hadn't been James that had died, it could have been her, or me.

She was worried that she didn't feel remorse. But she did. Deep down. Someone had died. It wasn't her fault, but it happened. Bella had too pure of a soul not to be affected by the tragedy. But she was coping. It was going to take time, but we'd get through it.

I had dressed her in her flannel pyjamas and we were sitting on the couch watching infomercials. This wasn't how I had pictured our very first Valentine's Day, but we were together and that was what mattered.

At around eleven thirty in the morning, the doorbell rang. I got up to get the door and smiled when I saw the little girls, with Tyler and Lauren. They were dressed in cute touques with little frilly dresses peeking out from under their puffy winter jackets.

Bella laughed when she saw them, and it warmed my heart. Children just had a way about them. They were new life; untainted, and full of hope. And that was exactly what Bella needed to surround herself with. She had a similar reaction when she was with Rosie, and her big pregnant belly.

Tyler took off little two year old Beth's coat and boots and carried her over to the couch, setting her on Bella's lap. My sweet Bella still had puffy eyes, but she smiled as she squeezed the little girl to her chest.

"Tayto chips," Beth said, looking at me, and I had to chuckle. That little angel remembered that we had fed her potato chips when she was here at Christmas.

"Coming right up, honey," I said, going into the kitchen to get little girl her snack.

Tyler followed me into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Is she still having a rough go of it?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Actually, she's doing a lot better than I expected, but she has nightmares," I said, obviously needing someone to talk to myself.

"Well, she's a hero in my books," Tyler said. "I don't want men the likes of him around in the community where I'm trying to raise two little girls."

I nodded my head. I wasn't a father yet, but I could understand where he was coming from. Tyler and his family didn't stay too long, as Lauren needed to get baby Mallory home to be fed, and apparently Beth needed a nap.

But I was grateful that they had come. Bella had a beautiful smile on her face as she watched Beth's chubby cheeks while she ate her snack. The pure joy and innocence of the children seemed to bring back that sparkle in my girl's eyes.

The minute the door was closed, Bella sprung off the couch. "Is it too cold for a horseback ride?" she asked, smiling at me.

I smiled right back at her. Bella hadn't left the house in an entire week, since she'd been back from the hospital. She hadn't asked to even go for a walk. So this right here was progress in my eyes.

It was fifteen below today, and probably way too cold for a ride, but there was no way in hell that I was going to turn her down. We went upstairs and I bundled Bella up in about threes layers of clothes.

We held hands as we braved the freezing weather and saddled up Nutmeg. We were going to ride together. It was too damn cold to saddle two horses, but I mainly just wanted to hold my wife.

We just trotted around the yard, not going too far, but Bella was laughing and that was all I needed to hear. This woman was perfection. She had been through so much, and only a week after being attacked in her own home, she was doing so well. I was very proud of her.

**BPOV**

It had been a rough week for me. I tried to face it with a positive attitude, but it was still a challenge. And each day was getting a little easier. But the smile on Edward's face when I had suggested a horseback ride was proof to me that things were improving. He looked so relieved. I knew he was worried sick for me and about me. But hime just being here with me meant everything.

When we got in from our ride, we went upstairs and stripped each other's clothes off. I took my time, savouring the beauty of Edward's body. We hadn't made love in a week. Which was a lifetime based on the way Edward and I usually went at it.

I felt too numb. I hadn't been myself. My mind was filled with what ifs and my own fears. But something about that moment, the gentle way Edward was undressing me, caressing my skin as he revealed it, just felt right.

"Make love to me, Edward," I whispered, sitting down on the bed once I was completely naked.

Edward sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my body, letting his hand rest on my bare hip. "Are you sure?" he asked, softly, slowly dragging his fingers up my side and along the curve of my breast.

"I need you, cowboy," I said, turning my face so I press a kiss to his perfect lips.

Edward responded by gently pushing me onto my back. He showered my body with kisses as delicate as raindrops, and touches, flower petal soft. He treated my body like glass, as if I might break.

I may have looked weak, but with Edward in my bed, on my body, in my heart, I knew I was strong enough to be myself, again.

Edward made love to me. And we both cried silent tears. I think that the moment was a turning point for us. We had faced demons, but we faced them together. We had God on our side. We could get our happy, newlywed life back. And it all started today, Valentine's Day.

Edward was laying on his back, his chest moving up and down with his strong, steady breath. I was on my side, with my leg tossed over Edward's thigh, and my fingers tracing Edward's horseshoe tattoo on his hip.

"You know you did that same thing on the day we met," he mused, turning his head to look into my eyes, and smile at me.

I laughed. "I remember," I said, letting my hand wander a little. "I was thinking about how beautiful your body was. And I wanted to see it all, but you wouldn't let me. You were a complete gentleman."

Edward laughed. "That was the most challenging night of my life. Having your gorgeous little body so close to me, and not being able to act on my feelings, my desires." He rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to my lips. "But, you, my gorgeous wife, were worth the wait."

I sighed. "I'm sorry that I haven't really been here for you this week," I said, hoping he knew that I understood what kind of hell he had been through with me.

"Don't apologize to me, Bella. It's not necessary. Just seeing the smile on your face and hearing you laugh again mean everything to me, sunshine. It was my turn to be here to support you. When you're happy, I'm happy. And I feel light as air right now," he said, making me smile.

"Thank you, cowboy," I said, stealing another kiss.

"You're very welcome." He sat us up and hopped out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Wait here."

I giggled, having no idea what he was up to. He came back into the room with a new sketchbook. I hadn't even realized that he had starting working on a new one. Edward had filled an entire sketchbook for me as a wedding gift, and I was so excited to see what else he had been drawing.

I always looked at Edward's artwork as a window to his soul. So, every sketch was incredibly important to me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," he said, passing me the book.

I sat up, smiling at his face, and took the sketchbook. Edward sat beside me on the bed, and we flipped through the pages together. The first sketch was of me in my wedding dress. It was a close up of my face and shoulders. I felt tears in my eyes, and I brushed them away as they fell to my cheeks.

I kept turning the pages. Our wedding night, and page after page of nude sketches, all from our honeymoon. I giggled as I looked at them. It was like looking at snapshots of the happiest moments of our lives, all though Edward's eyes.

"I love it, Edward. I love you." I turned my head and kissed his lips.

Edward hummed and deepened the kiss. He pulled back quickly, just long enough to take the book from my hands and set it on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around me, held me close as I thanked my amazing husband for my priceless gift.

Edward slowly pulled back, but only once we were both breathless. "Come on. I've got to feed you," he breathed. I giggled, following his lead and climbing out of bed. I went to my dresser drawer and slipped on my white satin robe.

Edward took my hand and we went down to the kitchen. He made me sit in a chair, while he cooked me dinner. I smiled as I watched him moved around the kitchen. He was singing quietly to himself as he made us fried ham, instant rice and a can of kernel corn in the microwave.

He set the food on the table and lit a little tea light candle in the center of the table. "I know this a poor excuse for a Valentine's Day dinner," he said, sitting across from me, so I could set my feet on his lap, like I always did. "I probably should have taken you out, or ordered something."

"Oh, no. Edward, this is perfect. I love it. You made it for me," I told him honestly. "Today has been amazing. I will never forget it."

Edward smiled at me, and the happiness finally reached his eyes. The tension wasn't knotting his shoulders anymore, and he just seemed free, content and grateful. He must have seen the same changes in me.

I hadn't truly been here; been myself. But, with Edward's unwavering support, our amazing friends and family, and our faith in God, we had been able to work through this tragedy and start to gain that feeling of normalcy in our lives, again.

Edward looked at me and whispered, "Welcome back, Bella."


	67. Chapter 66  Amazing and Awesome

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and for reviewing. I'm heading up to the National Park, just past Edward's farm, for the day, today. As always, I'm hoping to run into the real life version of him. Wish me luck! Enjoy!**

Chapter 66 - Amazing and Awesome

**March 2010**

**BPOV**

This was it. The day of my thesis defence. I had worked two years towards this moment. I knew my material. I had studied it backwards and forwards. It was a day for me to present what I knew. I would prove that my work was valuable to the academic community.

And then, I could put it behind me. I didn't have any desire to pursue another degree, my doctorate. Maybe before I met Edward, I thought about it. But not now. I was looking forward to life on the farm, being a wife, and hopefully, one day soon, being a mom.

Just over six months ago, I had no idea my life would change so much, my goals. But I was completely grateful to God for bringing Edward into my life. This was where I was supposed to be. I knew it. And I loved the idea of it.

The last two weeks, I really tried to focus on my work. I was working on trying to forget James, the break in, the shooting. And I figured that I was doing well. I knew I was still shaken up, and I was still a bit scared to be left alone.

But, Edward was my angel. He was there for me at all times. He got me up in the mornings so I could go out and feed the horses with him. That way, I wouldn't wake up and be alone. Edward even sat with me while I studied. Right beside me. He would sketch or work on his books for the farms.

Farming was so complicated, it seemed. Edward was constantly punching in numbers on his calculator. I smiled as I watched him one day last week. He was gorgeous when he was concentrating. He was scratching his head with his pencil, and his lips were moving as he read through his notes in his binder.

I set my books down on the coffee table and slid over to lean against his side. He looked up from his work and smiled at me. "Everything okay?" he asked, making my heart warm at how much he truly cared.

"Yeah, I just got a little distracted," I admitted, resting my head on his broad shoulder. "What are you working on?"

Edward pressed a kiss to the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my back, holding me close to his warm body. "Oh, this is just basic agronomics. I'm working on calculating how much granular fertilizer to order. The fertilizer gets planted right into the ground with the seeds."

I loved hearing Edward talk about the farm. I found it to be incredibly sexy. I never would have dreamed that would love listening to a farmer talk about how the 60-20-20 ratio of nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium at seeding yielded the best crop. But, I did. A lot. There was just something sexy about an intelligent man. And Edward was so, so smart.

Edward just kept talking away about weed control and possible diseases that the crop could face. I closed my eyes and just listened to his warm, velvety voice. The sound was caressing my skin and I felt so warm, just sitting here and listening to my husband as he spoke about his crops.

Finally, I just had to kiss him; taste him. I tipped my head up and leaned in to kiss his jaw. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and I savoured the coarse texture of his stubble on my lips.

He laughed, and it made me smile. "Am I boring you?" he asked, pulling my body a little closer to his.

"No," I breathed, still pressing kisses to his handsome face. "I didn't tell you to stop. You were talking about broadleaf weed control."

Edward laughed. "I'm impressed," he said, lifting me over to sit across his lap. "And here I thought you weren't paying attention."

I kissed him square on the lips. "I'm married to the sexiest farmer in Alberta. I have to keep up on these things, lest some gorgeous herbicide saleswoman show up on the porch and challenge me on my knowledge of foxtail grasses."

Edward leaned his head back to laugh, seeming to love my teasing. I saw my opening and leaned in to kiss his neck. "Oh, my sweet sunshine," he said, rubbing my hip. "You're my little farm girl."

"And I have a John Deere belt buckle to prove it," I added, making him laugh harder. His laugh made me happy, and I was glad that I had taken this little study break.

"And, Bella, you've got nothing to worry about," he added. "Besides the fact that I love you and I'm married to you, I buy my herbicide and pesticide from a sixty year old man with a white beard, who's at least a hundred pounds overweight."

I giggled. "Good. You keep it that way."

"But," he started, with a smirk on his face, "my fertilizer salesperson is a different story."

I slapped his shoulder and he started laughing. I laughed right along with him. This was what life was supposed to be like for us. Just relaxed and happy contentment. I think I was really starting to move past the incident a couple of weeks ago. And I knew I had Edward to thank for that.

And Edward, being the amazing man that he was, was with me today at my defence. He was wearing his grey dress pants, because they were my favourite, and one of his new sweaters that I bought him for Christmas. He had on his nice black cowboy boots to finish the look. He was so sexy when he dressed up. And quite a few students turned their heads to look at him on the walk into the university.

I should have probably been nervous, but Edward and I had come last week to watch Jess defend her thesis, so I got a bit of a sneak peek into how everything was scheduled. There was a twenty minute portion that was open to the public. We were able to sit in the room and listen to Jess sum up her two years of research in a twenty minute presentation.

She did really well. I was so proud of her. And her presentation on the role of women in the Civil War was fascinating. The next step, was that the public had to leave the room, and Jess stayed inside with Dr. Hale, and three other professors who would ask her questions about her research.

I had given her a hug at the door and I heard Edward whisper in her ear 'Give 'em hell.' Jessie's boyfriend, Mike, Edward and I had went to sit in the hallway and wait for the news. A tense half hour later, in which I was sure I was just as nervous as my best friend, Jess came walking out the door with a huge smile on her face.

"I passed," she said, squealing as I pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats, Jessie. I knew you could do it," I said.

I smiled as I watched Mike lean in to kiss her lips. He looked completely in love with her. I was so happy that my best friend had found love. It was such an amazing feeling to have that one person you loved, that you would do anything for, and who would do the same for you. I felt that with Edward every single day.

And now, it was my turn. We were back at the university and Edward was holding my trembling hand in his big, warm, strong grasp. He was anchoring me to the ground. My parents were here to support me, as well as Jess and Mike. And I was so incredibly touched that Rosie and Em showed up too, as Rosie was about six weeks away from her due date.

Em was dressed in complete rancher garb, from the huge belt buckle, the tight jeans, the western shirt, all topped off with his big black cowboy hat. He definitely stood out in the hallways of the university. And I loved it. He was a little piece of the farm for good luck. Rosie was wearing a maternity dress, and was starting to look uncomfortable. She was really big.

Dr. Hale came over to our group, all waiting in hallway. "Okay, Isabella. We're ready for you. You can set up at the podium at the front of the room."

I nodded and let out a deep breath. This was it. Edward stepped in front of me and leaned down to look me in the eyes. "I love you, sunshine. You're going to be amazing." He words always made me relax.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes and escaped from my nerves, even if it was only for a second. I hoped Edward knew how much I depended on him to get through this.

I wouldn't have made it through the last three weeks since the shooting without him. I knew he didn't want me to worry about my thesis, or school. Just get better. Heal. But, I was stubborn and I wanted to put this behind me. Ever since the day I met Edward, I wanted to be finished with Grad school. And now, I was so close. There was no way I was putting it off. No way.

My dad squeezed my shoulder as we walked into the room. I adored my friends and family. They were an amazing group and I was proud to call them mine.

I took my notes out of my folder and set them on the podium. I looked up at the visiting professors of my committee, who were sitting at the back of the room on my left, with Dr. Hale.

The rest of the room was filled with my beautiful friends and family, all looking at me with smiles on their faces. I felt so confident with them here with me. I looked up at the door and noticed a few students walk in and sit down. I was excited for the chance to share my work. And I did have the History conference as practice. I looked at Edward and he nodded at me, and winked. I could do this.

**EPOV**

My wife was so incredible. Here she was, only three weeks after James' shooting. She was about to defend her thesis in front of these intellectual big shots in suits. And I couldn't have been more proud of her.

Bella looked so beautiful standing up at the front of the classroom. She was wearing a navy blue knee length skirt with tiny white polka dots, and a matching a jacket. She had a white blouse on underneath. She was so gorgeous with her hair pulled back into an elegant twist. A couple of shorter pieces had escaped on the ride here, but they framed her face, making her look even more perfect.

She was nervous, her hands were shaking. But, she looked confident. And she should be. She studied so hard these last few weeks. At first, I wasn't sure she should go through with this defence. But she was so determined to follow through with it.

And Bella was right. This was the right decision for her. I smiled the entire time that I watched her give her twenty minute presentation. My wife was brilliant. She knew her generals, battle plans and military strategies. It was quite the turn on actually. At the end of her speech, Bella smiled right at me, and I smiled back. She was only about thirty minutes away from freedom. And I was so thrilled for her.

Jasper got up and walked to the front of the class. He set his hand on Bella's shoulder for a second before turning to dismiss us from the room. I didn't like that gesture. I knew it was meant to be supportive, but let's be honest, here. No man wanted some other guy touching their wife, even if it was supposedly innocent.

But, I had to be honest. Jasper had been great to Bella through this whole incident. He postponed her defence, he went out of his way to reschedule preparatory meetings and even sent more flowers for her. I didn't like the flower part, but the rest, I appreciated.

I walked up to Bella and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You're going to do great, sunshine. I love you," I whispered, giving her hand a quick squeeze. She nodded and took in a deep breath. I had every confidence in her that she could do this.

We all went to sit in the hallway and wait for my girl. That had to be the longest half hour of my life. I was nervous for her. Not because I didn't think she wouldn't pass, but because I hated for her to be under stress.

Bella's mom sat beside me in the hallway and patted my hand. "She's going to do great, Edward," she said, making me smile.

I laughed. "I know she is. I just can't wait for this to be over for her."

"You're so good to her," Renee said, making me smile. I hoped I was doing enough for her. Because she deserved the world.

Bella opened the door and her eyes sought me out. She had a huge smile on her face once she found me. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded. I let out a deep breath and I swear I felt twenty pounds lighter.

She ran out the door and jumped into my arms. I spun her around and she laughed. "Well?" I asked her, as I set her down.

"I passed. They liked it," she said proudly. "They asked a couple of tricky questions, but they seemed to like what I came up with."

I kissed her lips, again. "I'm so proud of you, sunshine. I knew you could do this."

"Thank you, cowboy," she said, smiling at me. Well, beaming was a more fitting description. All of her friends and family gave her hugs and congratulations, and I could see how proud everyone was of her. She had worked so hard for this.

Jasper came out of the room and came to shake Bella's hand. "Congratulations, Isabella. You've done remarkably well on this thesis. I'll send you some information on getting it bound, and the electronic copies needed by the university's library. But other than that, everything seems lined up for graduation."

Bella smiled at him. "Thank you so much," she said. "I really appreciate all of your support, especially in the last few weeks."

"Don't mention it," he said, adjusting his tie. "Congratulations, again."

We took Bella out to eat. All eight of us. I had never been to a restaurant with so many people, but it was fun. We all laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company. Bella seemed to be healing. She was laughing so much now, and I thanked God every night before I fell asleep. I had my wife back.

**April 2010**

**BPOV**

The weeks after my thesis defence flew by. I made a few revisions to my paper to polish it off, before sending it in to be bound. I had received my copy in the mail this morning and was currently dancing around the house with my book, clutched to my chest.

Seth was barking and wagging his tail at me, seeming just as excited as I was about it. Edward was outside checking the soil. It was almost time to seed. And while my stress was coming to an end, I could tell that Edward's was just beginning. He had been over and over his numbers. And I knew that he was putting out thousands of dollars for seed and fertilizer.

I made Edward and I sandwiches and took my book and the plate out to the front porch. Edward looked up at the house and smiled when he saw me. He ran in to join me and sat beside me on my porch swing. He had installed my Christmas present last week, and I loved it.

"Whatcha got there, pretty lady?" he asked, looking at the forest green cover on my book.

"Well, I made lunch, and I may have received my bound thesis in the mail today," I told him proudly.

"Oh, Bella," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips. "I'm so proud of you. That's really beautiful." I smiled. Edward always knew what to say to make a great moment wonderful. "We'll have to find a place to put it where we can show it off."

I laughed. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

After lunch, Edward and I went inside and I noticed we had missed a phone call. It was from Rosie. I called her back, while Edward sat at the table and flipped through my book.

She was crying into the phone and I was instantly panicked. "Rosie, honey, what's wrong?" I asked her, feeling my heart in my throat. Edward was immediately out of his chair and over beside me, with his ear to phone.

"I had some pre labour contractions last night, and we just got home from the hospital."

"Are you okay? How's the baby?" To say I was worried was an understatement. This baby meant everything to the McCartys. To all of us.

"The baby is fine. But, I'm on bed rest for the next two weeks, until my due date. I'm so scared, Bella," she said.

"We'll be right over, Rosie."

Edward and I loaded Seth into the truck and drove straight over to Em and Rosie's. Em let us in and I gave him a big hug. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Oh, she started cramping up at around two in the morning, so I drove her up to the hospital. They checked her and the baby out and they said everything looks fine. The baby has a strong heartbeat. But Rosie's got hypertension brought on by the pregnancy, so they want her off her feet," he explained.

Em lifted his arms up, and rested his hands on the back of his head. He looked scared. "Your baby's tough, buddy. Just like you," Edward said, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. Em had tears in his eyes, and was squeezing Edward so hard.

After having tried for this baby for so long, and being so close to it's due date, I think both Rosie and Em were feeling the stress. They couldn't wait to meet their baby. I excused myself to go upstairs to see Rosie and give the guys some time to talk.

Rosie was lying on her bed, on her side, hugging her pillow to her chest. I climbed into bed with her, and took her hands in mine. "How are you doing?" I asked.

She smiled at me, even though she was teary eyed. "I feel fine. I'm just worried about the baby."

I set my hand on her stomach and I smiled as I felt the baby kick. "You've got a tough little one in there," I said and she laughed.

"I know. But how am I going to get ready for the birth on bed rest? Take care of my husband?"

"Let me take care of all of you," I suggested. "It's only two weeks, Rosie. We can do this."

"But, I don't like being dependent on anyone."

"Rosalie McCarty, you listen to me," I said. "Edward's going to be planting the crops any day now and I know Em's getting set to buy new cattle for the year. Our boys are busy, anyway. We'll make these next two weeks like a slumber party."

Rosie smiled and I was happy that she seemed to be ready to accept some help. "We'll read, watch girlie movies and I'll even give you a pedicure," I continued. "It will be fun, I promise. And you are going to stay nice and relaxed so your baby can finish growing, and you'll be well rested to be a mommy."

"Thank you, Bella," she whispered, leaning in to give me a hug. "I love you."

And that was exactly what I did for the next two weeks. Edward and Emmett did their farm work and I stayed with Rosie all day in case she needed anything. Emmett took care of her all night and even made Rosie breakfast in the mornings. I drove over and spent the day at the McCarty's. The four of us would have dinner together, before Edward and I went home in the evenings.

It was nice. I liked having a purpose. With my thesis all finished, I was just waiting for graduation. And Edward was busy with planting, anyway. I was getting better, but I still didn't really like to be alone, so it was nice to have company during the day while Edward was working. I know he felt better leaving for the field everyday knowing I was with Rosie.

The only day I wasn't there, was Easter Sunday. Edward's parents invited us out to eat at the Lodge in the city. It was a nice break for Edward and I to get off the farm. Rosie's mom had closed the diner for the day and came to cook for her daughter and son in law.

I enjoyed my time with the Cullens. Conversation didn't always flow smoothly with them, but Edward was trying so hard. He told his dad all about seeding, and they talked about the markets. Mae was asking about Rosie, my defence and even offered to share some of her recipes with me. All in all, it was a good meal. I was just happy that we had Edward's parents in our lives, now.

After lunch, Edward and I went for a walk at the lake. It had a nice walking path, and I enjoyed the time alone with him, the spring sun warming our faces. We were going to stop by my parents' house for turkey sandwiches for dinner, but I loved that we had a chance to have some Edward and Bella time, first.

Edward squeezed my hand. "You know, you are an amazing woman, sunshine," he said as we walked.

I smiled. "Oh? How's that?"

"You are so selfless, Bella. The way you're taking care of Rosie, and the baby. And Em." He laughed. "And of course, me. Plus, you're the smartest woman I know, and I the sexiest. You're just awesome."

"Thank you." I smiled, basking in how much Edward loved me. "I'm awesome, huh?"

"Oh, you're the awesomest."


	68. Chapter 67  New Life

**A/N - Happy Saturday! By next weekend, I'll have a brand new baby puppy! I'm so excited! Keep your fingers crossed that I'll have time to write! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 67 - New Life

**EPOV**

The crops were seeded, and my work was done again for the next few months, until harvest. It was a nice feeling having the fields planted. Our income for the next year was waiting in this wheat field. It was exciting, but terrifying at the same time. I hoped the weather worked in our favour this year. We needed three good solid rains and a lot of heat, and we should be good to go.

But, to me, more exciting than the farm, was that Bella was finished with school. She would be officially graduated the first weekend in May. Then, my love, my wife, my sunshine, would be able to finally relax.

Bella was a student the day I met her. I hadn't known her in any other way. She was always reading, or researching, working. Often tucked away in the office. This would be the first time, since I'd know Bella, that she wasn't tied to the university.

The idea excited me. Bella had said that she wanted to learn everything about the farm. The ins and outs of it. And I was excited to teach her. This was what we'd both wanted. And, honestly, I was happy that she'd have some free time to continue to heal.

A person didn't get over a shooting a few weeks. Especially an accidental shooting that ended in a death. The whole break in had to have been horrifying for her, and I was grateful that she didn't have anything else to worry about, but getting better. No more research.

But, at the same time, along with all my excitement, I had a spark of fear in the back of my mind. University, school, is all Bella had ever known. She was twenty three years old and had been a student since the age of five. I was worried, like I had been back in September, that once she was finished, she wouldn't be satisfied out here on the farm.

She was brilliant. She could fit in with the intellectual elite. And I knew that the offer for higher education was out there. But Bella reassured me that this life, farming, was what she wanted. And she wanted to share that with me.

So, I was going to stamp out the doubts that tried to sneak into my head sometimes. I was going to trust my wife, and her word, and enjoy this time with her. We were still newlyweds, our marriage not even five months old.

And the one thing that I was most excited about, even more so than seeing my sunshine graduate, was that we were going to start trying for a baby.

Bella and I had talked about it at length, numerous times in over the course of our relationship. And we both saw eye to eye on the idea of raising a family. After our honeymoon, when Bella had mistakenly thought she was pregnant, we had both truly appreciated what a miracle it would be to create a life together.

But, we had decided to wait until Bella was finished with school. She did not need to deal with morning sickness while she was trying to study. It had been a couple of weeks since the defence, and we had been distracted by life: seeding, friends, family, and most importantly, Rosie and Em's baby. It was due any day now, and Bella had been helping Rosie out anyway she could.

But, one evening, when we were just lounging around in bed, Bella with her fingers running over my chest, she brought up the idea of a baby, our baby.

"Edward," she said, looking up at my face, her chin resting on my shoulder. "Um, I took the last pill in this month's package of birth control pills this morning."

My eyes widened, and I felt the smile stretch across my face. I knew exactly what she was getting at. "Don't start a new package," I told her, and she smiled right back, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked, sitting up, the nerves starting to make an appearance on her face.

I sat up with her and took both of her hands in mine. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Bella Cullen. I love you so damn much. And the idea of creating a life with you, a baby that is a part of both of us, it just blows my mind. And I know without a doubt that you are going to be an incredible mother. You're loving and caring and nurturing. This baby will be so lucky."

I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to cheek, now wet with tears. "I'm ready to do this, Bella."

"I'm ready, too," she said, smiling at me, her voice breaking. "I want to share this experience with you." She got on her knees, set her hands on my shoulders and pressed a long, slow kiss to my mouth. "I love you, cowboy," she whispered.

"I love you, too, sunshine."

**BPOV**

Life was amazing. I couldn't have possibly been happier. I was done with school, one of my best friends was about to give birth and Edward and I had decided to try for a little bundle of our own.

I had been reading Rosie's pregnancy books while I sat with her in her room, as she got some much needed sleep. The doctor that had written one particular book, said that a woman should wait until she finished her first period after she stopped taking the pill. It had something to do with the prevention of irregular bleeding, and ovulation. I wasn't a hundred percent on the details.

It was all a little complicated to me. And, quite frankly, a little gross, too medical. When I thought of having a baby, I wanted it to be a gift from a God. I wanted to make love to my husband, and when it happened, it happened.

But, conveniently, I was about to start my period. So, I guess everything worked out. And Edward and I could start trying for this baby, our baby, by the end of the week.

I got up out of bed, and went to the bottom dresser drawer. I opened it slowly and pulled out both of the little baby outfits we had bought in Jamaica on our honeymoon; one for Em and Rosie's baby, and one for ours.

"Little Henry or Vera in this one," I said, laying one outfit on the bed for our friends' baby. "And little Mason or Leah in this one." I smiled thinking of the names we had picked out for our future children while we were on our honeymoon.

Edward laughed as he looked up at my face. "Do you think Em and Rosie will have a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I've always heard from my family, that boys sit low and girls sit high, and Rosie's carrying her baby quite low. So, I'm guessing it's Henry." I giggled. "But then again, that's just an old wives tale."

I climbed back on the bed with Edward and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing his hands up and down on my stomach. I smiled at the sensation. I couldn't wait until Edward did that once I was pregnant. It was going to be so magical.

"An old wives tale, huh?" he asked, kissing the side of my neck, after moving my hair to the other side. "What about us?"

I smiled. "Well, I want a Mason and a Leah," I said. "But, if I got to choose, I would want our son first."

"Why's that, sunshine?" he asked, still caressing my stomach.

"I think older brothers are cool," I said, and Edward laughed. "What?" I asked, giggling. "They are. They keep the boys away from their baby sisters at school."

"Well, in that case, I want Mason first, too," Edward said, making me giggle. "He's got to keep those farm boys away from my daughter."

I closed my eyes and smiled at the sound of Edward talking about our children. It was beautiful. "Cowboy. I'm married to a farmer," I said, and Edward hummed, before lightly nipping at my neck. "You're a farm boy."

"Exactly."

**EPOV**

I felt like was I walking on air. Bella and I were really going to start a family. Or, at least, start trying. I sort of felt complete just thinking about it. Like, I finally had everything I had never even thought possible to dream about.

I was going to take after my dad and work the farm. That was what destiny had cut out for me. I would live alone, and eventually die alone. But Bella had changed my life, my dreams, my world. Not only did she agree to marry me and live and work with me on the farm, but now she wanted to give me children.

I had no doubt that she would be a perfect mother. She was so smart, so beautiful and had the biggest heart. She was going to give our babies some killer DNA. She wanted a son. With me. I was going to have someone to pass the farm to. A legacy.

I wanted to teach our child everything. About horses and farming, mechanics and hunting. But more importantly, I wanted to teach him how to be a good man. I wanted to show him to feel with his heart, but think with his head. Not to get angry, not to hate. But to love his family, God, his friends. To have manners, and to follow his heart.

I was near giddy all week at the thought of being a daddy. And so was Bella. Every time we looked at one another, we would start laughing. We were nervous and excited at the same time. But we wanted this, and we were going to try our hardest to get it right.

We had just gone to bed one night near the end of April. I had Bella snuggled up to my side. She was kissing my chest, and I was rubbing her back. I was about two seconds away from losing the battle with wakefulness when the phone rang.

Bella hopped out of bed to grab the phone. "It's alright. We're awake," she said, grabbing her hair and twisting it around her fingers. She started the pacing the floor and all I was hearing was a bunch of 'uh huhs' and 'yeahs.'

I sat up, reaching forward to scratch Seth behind the ears. He was still sleeping on our bed at night, and had been since the shooting. Bella was too much of softie to kick him off, and I did anything she asked, so the dog stayed.

"Okay, good luck, daddy," she said, smiling. "Tell Rosie we love her, and we'll be right there." I jumped off the bed and pulled on my jeans before Bella had even hung up the phone. I was getting a god-child tonight.

Rosie and Em had talked to us last week during one of the dinners that Bella made for us. They wanted us to the godparents for their baby. It was the biggest honour I had ever received, next to Bella agreeing to be my wife.

"They just got to the hospital. She's already three centimetres dilated," Bella said, tossing the phone on the pillows.

She pulled on her jeans and slipped my blue and black plaid shirt on over a white tank. Her hair was a little messy, but she looked gorgeous. She had the colour of anticipation in her cheeks and she was glowing. And this was for our god baby. I could only imagine how incredible she was going to look when I drove her to the hospital to deliver our own child.

We got to the hospital and sat with all the family in the waiting room. Rosie's parents and Em's aunt and uncle, Alice's mom and dad were there. Bella had reminded me to bring the box of Cuban cigars I had bought for Em while we were in Jamaica.

I heard Rosie screaming through the door, and I started sweating. I was getting so used to hospitals, lately. Unfortunately, Bella had a few visits here over the last few months. First, the car accident and then after the shooting. I was fairly certain that I could tolerate being in the building, now.

But, I was so relieved to be here for a good reason. Happy news. Bella reached up and ran her fingers through my hair right above my ears, before throwing her arm around my back. "You doing okay, cowboy?" she whispered, leaning in to kiss my shoulder.

I let out a deep breath and turned my head to smiled at her pretty face. "I'm hanging in there," I told her truthfully. Honestly, Rosie's screaming was unnerving me a little, but I knew that was all part of the process.

"Do you need to step outside for some fresh air?" she whispered. "I'll go with you, if you want."

I looked down at the cigar box in my hand. There was a new little life coming into the world right behind those doors. I wasn't going to leave now. I shook my head. "I'm okay," I said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I don't want to miss anything." She smiled and nodded her head. I was fine, as long as I had my wife by my side.

**BPOV**

An hour later, the door flew open and Emmett walked out into the hallway, wearing a mint green hospital gown over his clothes. The smile on his face was breathtaking and I felt tears in my eyes just seeing how happy and blessed he looked.

"We've got ourselves a little boy," he said.

I held my hand over my heart. Henry McCarty. I couldn't wait to meet him. Edward passed me the box of cigars and stood up, going over to give his best friend, his brother, a huge hug. It was a beautiful moment.

Edward and Em had an unbelievable bond, and an amazing relationship. I felt lucky just to witness it. They helped each other, they supported one another. There was nothing the other wouldn't do.

I got up and walked over to the guys, Em pulling me into his arms the minute Edward let him go. "He's beautiful, Bella. He's perfect," Em said into my ear. I felt the tears overflow from my eyes. Em's happiness was so contagious. He was such a proud daddy.

Edward gave Em the cigars and they shared a good laugh over them. "We'll go light these puppies up as soon as we distract the ladies with the baby," Em said, chuckling. I was fairly sure I wasn't supposed to hear that, but regardless, I thought it was priceless. I couldn't think of a better reason in the world to celebrate.

Edward and I waited our turn to go in and see the angel, and even though it was only about ten minutes, it felt like an eternity. Finally, we walked into Rosie's room and I burst into tears seeing the new mommy with her little baby, sleeping on her chest.

Rosie's normally perfect hair was in a messy knot on the top of her head, and she had tear stained cheeks and pale skin. But the happiness in her eyes and smile made her look more beautiful than I had ever seen her.

"Meet little Henry," she said. I wiped my cheeks and looked up at Edward. His eyes were rimmed with red and he looked happy, but a little nervous. I knew that he was thinking about being a daddy himself, sometime soon.

Edward and I both peered into the little blue blanket that Rosie pushed aside with her fingers. Little Henry had a wrinkly little face, his thumb stuffed in his mouth, and his blue eyes wide open. He was breathtaking.

"Isn't he perfect?" Em asked, rubbing his wife's arm, softly.

"He's amazing," Edward said, his voice breathless. He was in love with this baby, already.

"You can hold him, Corleone," Em told Edward, making him laugh. Rosie held the baby up and Edward, ever so carefully, took little Henry into his arms. He sat down in a chair and I sat beside him.

"Who's Corleone?" I asked, reaching down to rub the baby's toes over his blanket.

They all laughed at me. "He's the godfather, Bella," Edward said.

"Oh, Bella, Bella. As soon as we spring Rosie from this joint, we'll have to have a movie night," Em said, making me laugh.

Edward was glowing as he gazed down on the new little life in his arms, not even an hour old. "Hey, buddy," Edward said, rubbing the baby's cheek with his finger. "Welcome to the world, Henry."

Em snapped a picture and the flash made Henry fuss a little. Edward held the baby close and rubbed his little back. "That was your dad, buddy," Edward said, kissing Henry on the forehead. "But, I'll tell you all about him, later."

I couldn't get enough of Edward with this baby, his big hands holding this tiny little life. He was a complete natural, too. I knew he had been nervous to hold Henry, but the minute he had him in his arms, instinct took over. Edward was going to be fantastic with our children.

"Edward," Rosie said, making us look up her. "Did Em tell you his full name, yet?"

"No," Edward said, glancing back down at the baby. He couldn't take his eyes off of his little godson.

"We've decided to name him Henry Edward McCarty," Em said, looking his best friend in the eye.

I looked over at Edward and watched a big tear fell from his eye when he blinked. I had no idea that Rosie and Em had planned to do that, but I knew how much that meant to Edward.

I reached over and took Henry from Edward, cradling him to my chest. Edward wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and got up to pull Em into another hug. "Are you sure?" Edward asked, and Em chuckled.

"Well, Henry's got the coolest uncle, so I'm sure he'll be thrilled to share a name with you," Em said.

I smiled as I watched Edward lean over to kiss Rosie's forehead. "Thank you," he said, clearing his throat. "I can't tell you what that means to me."

Seeing Edward so happy was so beautiful to me. Happiness, contentment, pride. They all looked good on him, instead of worry and stress. He was such an amazing man, and sitting there, holding little Henry, and looking up at all the people that I loved in this room, I felt so lucky, so blessed to have walked into the diner eight months ago.

I looked down at Henry and he looked up me with his huge blue eyes. He was so curious already. It was like he didn't want to miss anything. He was such a lucky little baby. Just new to the world, but he already had so many people that loved him. I rubbed his little back and just savoured the feeling of him laying in my arms. Another flash. Em. Such a proud daddy.

"He's seven pounds and three ounces," Rosie said, making me look up from the baby's face. Edward was sitting on the foot of Rosie's bed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was watching me with the baby. It made me smile. We were going to have this joy ourselves.

Unfortunately, because it wasn't actually visiting hours, we couldn't stay long. Plus, the nurse wanted to show Rosie how to breast feed, so they'd need some privacy. We said our goodbyes and congratulations before heading back to the farm.

I sat beside Edward in the truck on the drive home, resting my head on his shoulder. "Isn't he gorgeous?" I mused.

"He's incredible," Edward agreed, making me smile. "It's amazing how quickly you can fall in love." I smiled and rubbed my hand on Edward's thigh. "You looked so beautiful holding him, Bella."

"So, did you," I said, looking up at his face. He smiled at me and I felt warm. "I think that was quite the motivation to get upstairs and get busy making little Henry a cousin. What do you think?"

Edward laughed as he parked the truck. "Good point, but since when have I needed motivation with you?" He winked at me and the warmth spread through my body. Edward carried me upstairs and made love to me.

It was an amazing feeling to know that we weren't only doing this to celebrate our love for each other, but to make a baby. I didn't know how long it would take for us to conceive, but I honestly couldn't wait to be a mom, to have a baby and bring that light into Edward's eyes that I had seen when he was looking down at little Henry.

We finally fell asleep at around four am. It was a long night, but when I woke up at around ten, I felt so refreshed and ready to work on making our baby, again. Edward was wearing his jeans and was passed out in bed beside me. He must have already been out to the stable this morning, and I hadn't even heard him leave.

I straddled his hips and reached up to rub my hands over his beautiful broad chest. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face, so I leaned down to press a kiss to those soft, sexy lips. "Good morning, cowboy," I whispered before biting at his jaw.

Edward hummed and brought his hands up to hold my hips. "Good morning, sunshine," he whispered, back. I sat up a little and Edward slid his hand to my stomach. "Think we've got a baby in here, yet?" He asked, making me smile.

"Maybe," I said, covering his hand with mine. "But, I think we should do it, again. You know, just to make sure."

Edward chuckled. "Whatever you say, mama."


	69. Chapter 68  Pride and Presents

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I have a puppy, and therefore no time, which might explain why this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 68 - Pride and Presents

**April 2010**

**BPOV**

The last week of April was a busy week. Rosie and Henry were released from the hospital after two days. I wanted to have a baby shower for her. She and Em did so much for me and Edward. I wanted to return the favour. Plus, let's face it, a baby had to be celebrated.

I told Edward about my plan and we decided to make it a family baby shower and invite everyone: husbands, wives, friends, kids. We just wanted to fill the house with people that loved and wanted to meet baby Henry.

Edward had sat with the baby for a couple of hours once the McCarty's got home and he had sketched his little godson as he slept in his crib. It was such a sweet gesture, as I knew that Edward only sketched the people and things that he loved.

I decided that we were going to frame one of the sketches of Henry, and have it as the centerpiece on the gift table at the baby shower. Then, Rosie could take it home for the nursery. It would be something they could keep forever.

We were going to have the baby shower on Sunday, May 2nd, right after the baptism in church that morning. We figured, everyone would already be dressed up and we could celebrate the birth and the baptism together. Em knew all about our plans and Edward and I had called and invited everyone, already.

I studied up online, looking at themes and games. We didn't have a lot of babies in the family and I couldn't remember ever going to a baby shower, except once when I was a teenager. And all I could remember was the hard as a rock sponge cake, covered in half thawed strawberries. I vowed that I would give Rosie a better shower than that.

Besides the shower, we had my graduation to look forward to this weekend. I was graduating the day before, on Saturday, May 1st. I was excited. I had earned it. I mean, it was all just a formality, anyway, considering I was done all my work, but it would be fun to get all dressed up.

Edward was on air all week. He was thrilled about being a godfather, he was even more excited about our efforts to make him a dad himself, and he didn't stop talking about my graduation. He was going to take us all out for dinner to celebrate. It was such an amazing feeling to have him so proud of me.

On Thursday, Edward and I went into town to buy tons of food and baby gifts. I wanted to spoil Henry. Plus, Edward wanted to buy me a new dress for graduation.

"I don't need a new dress, cowboy," I said, as we drove down the highway towards the city. "I'll be completely covered from neck to mid-calf."

"But, I'll know how sexy you're going look under that gown," he said, reaching over to give my hand a squeeze. "Plus, we are going to dinner afterwards." Yep, he was proud. And nope, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Edward drove us to the mall first and we stopped in a little dress boutique. I found a cute little, emerald green dress that I loved. It was a fitted satin, rouched one shoulder gown that made me feel so beautiful.

"Wow," he said, when I stepped out of the fitting room. "You are so gorgeous."

I smiled. "I really like it." I turned around to show him all the angles, because, let's face it, the dress was for him.

"Just like?" he asked. "We can keep looking."

I laughed and walked over to kiss his soft lips. "I adore it, Edward," I said, smiling. "It's perfect. I want it."

He chuckled. "Well, only if you're sure," he said, winking.

After Edward bought my dress, we stopped at the shoe store and I picked up a new pair of black heels. They were a gorgeous satin with a half inch hidden platform. I felt so sexy in them, and by the look on Edward's face, he definitely loved them.

I loved that about Edward. As much as he liked when I dressed 'country' for him, jeans, plaid shirts, boots, I think a part of him was really turned on by own modern style. I was always the kind of girl that loved fashion and short pretty dresses. He actually had had to buy me a whole new wardrobe when I moved to the farm, just for reason of practicality.

But, it was clear to me, that even though I was living out on the farm, now, he still really liked me to be me. And I loved that about Edward. It wasn't the farm life, or nothing with him. He seemed to like a balance, and I think that's what made the transition to farm life so easy for me.

After Edward bought my eighty dollar shoes, and we walked back to the truck, I squeezed his hand. "Is it crazy to have spent that much money on shoes that I won't be able to wear once I'm pregnant?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "No, baby. You earned these shoes," he said, making me smile at how amazing he was. "And when you get pregnant, we'll come back to the mall and I'll buy you some nice orthopaedic running shoes."

I giggled. "How exciting," I teased, bumping his arm with mine.

Edward laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it. You won't be able to see your feet, anyway."

"Wow, you're really selling pregnancy," I said, and he laughed harder.

"Ah. All joking aside, sunshine, you are going to look phenomenal once your pregnant."

Edward helped me into the truck. I smiled over at him once he got into the driver's side. "You say that now, but do you think you'll still find me beautiful with a big belly?"

"Oh, Bella," he said, cradling my chin in his hand. He leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and so loving. "I've told you before that it's you, your beautiful soul, that I love. And, yes, you have a darn sexy body, love, but that isn't going to change."

I smiled against his lips and he rewarded me with another kiss. "You'll have glowing cheeks and sparkling eyes, and I believe you're boobs are going to get bigger." He winked.

"So, that's your plan?" I laughed. "Well, in all my pregnancy research, sex is fine during pregnancy, but after the baby comes, not so much."

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Something like six weeks," I said. I had to laugh at Edward's face. He looked completely shocked. It was adorable.

"Huh." he said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, cowboy," I said, patting his thigh. "You'll be so tired from getting up whenever Mason cries, that you won't have time to think about sex."

"Aw, sunshine," he said. "I would be happy to get up with him."

"Well, let's worry about that once I'm actually pregnant," I said. "And, cowboy, don't worry about the sex thing. You've got to get a baby in here, first." I set my hand on my stomach.

Edward smiled warmly, covering my hand with his. "I can't wait for all of it."

We drove to the toy store and walked back to the baby section. I needed to buy diapers. Lots and lots of diapers. I found instructions online to make a diaper cake. It looked like a three layer cake, but was made of about seventy rolled up diapers. It was a gift that Rosie could use.

I also saw a cute idea online where you pass out a diaper to every baby shower guest. The diapers all have a post it note stuck to the front, and the idea is to write words of encouragement for the new parents to read while they are up for late night diaper changes. I thought it was a beautiful idea.

I was sneaky and peeked at the brand of diapers Rosie used for Henry while we were over visiting: Pampers Swaddlers. I was going to need a lot of them, but I was sure that the new parents would go through them all.

When we walked into the baby section, my heart swelled. I couldn't wait to buy all of this stuff for baby Mason or Leah. And to top it off, Edward was smiling from ear to ear as he looked around at all the cribs and baby gates. He was going to be such an amazing daddy.

I laughed when he picked up a little stuffed cow. "How perfect is this for Henry?" he asked, smiling. "His dad is a rancher. We have to get it."

"It's adorable."

"You know what? I'm just going to go get a shopping cart," he said, turning and jogging back to the front of the store. I smiled after him. Edward was so adorable. I had a feeling that he might get out of control in here.

And I was right. Besides the stuffed cow, and the jumbo box of one hundred and four pampers, plus an extra thirty pack, incase I made a mistake on my cake, Edward filled the cart with little soft blankets, rattles and books.

I loved watching him go crazy like this. It was a whole new side to him. I mean, he had always been sensitive and sweet, but now he was a man on a mission. It was amazing. I loved it. And this was just the practice run. I had a feeling we were going to have to add onto the house if Edward bought this much for our baby.

After picking up ribbon, wrapping paper and gift bags, Edward and I stopped at Costco to pick up all sorts of party packs of hor d'oeuvres for the shower. I also got the ingredients to make Rosie a real cake, a fresh cake, not the crumbly sponge cake of showers past.

I smiled as we drove back to the farm. Edward and I had an amazing day in the city together. I loved every minute we spent together. And today was no different. We were ready for this weekend. A graduation and a baby shower. Piece of cake.

**EPOV**

"So, you roll the diaper from the open side in," Bella told me when we sat down to build the diaper cake at the kitchen table that night. I had to admit that I was quite a professional diaper roller after almost seventy diapers. We held them all together with elastic bands, stacked the layers, and then Bella wrapped some blue ribbons around it, to finish it off. I was pretty impressed with it.

But, I loved just spending time with her. She was always laughing, always so happy. And I liked to think that I was a big part of that. Bella was just gorgeous with a smile on her face. She deserved to be this happy.

**May 2010**

**EPOV**

We woke on the first day of May, Bella's graduation day, at six in the morning. I snuggled my face into the crook of her neck and pressed sweet kisses to her skin. She was so warm and so soft.

I was so insanely proud of her. I hoped I told her enough. She had been through so much, but still kept her mind on her work. She was the smartest person I knew, and I was thrilled to be a part of her big day.

I knew we were both excited about baby Henry, and trying for our own child, but I didn't want anything to overshadow Bella, today. This was her graduation day, and I was going to make sure she felt special.

"Mm," she hummed, and I smiled against her throat. "Good morning, cowboy." I loved her voice when she just woke up. It was raw, a little scratchy, and damn sexy.

"Good morning, my sexy graduate," I said, moving my kisses down to her chest. "Do you want your present, now?"

She laughed. "If my present is to continue what you're doing right now, then, yes. I want it. Right now."

I chuckled and kissed her just over her heart. "Well, I suppose that's part of it," I said. I had actually ordered her a gold pendant of a graduation cap. I bought a gold chain to go with it. I hoped she would like it. I hoped it was enough.

But is she wanted sex as part of her gift, then I was more than happy to oblige. We made love to whispered words of adoration, and gentle caresses. It was wonderful. It never failed to amaze me just how close I felt to Bella when we made love. In a weird way, it was reassurance to me. Every time it was like she was telling me, showing me, how much she wanted me. And it made me feel so alive, so blessed.

She was lying on my chest, playing with my fingers. "If it wasn't so darn hard to get a degree, I'd say I would like to graduate everyday for a present like that."

I laughed. "Now you're just giving me a swelled head," I said. We looked at each other and laughed. For a married couple in our mid-twenties, we were so immature. I rolled her off of me and slid out of bed, going to my secret hiding place in the closet.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything," she said, sincerely. And I knew she truly meant that, and wasn't just saying it, because that was the thing to say.

I looked over at the gorgeous woman in my bed; naked, curves in all the right places. She was smiling at me as I took her in. She was absolutely breathtaking, and I still couldn't believe she was my wife. I didn't have to get her anything? I felt like if I gave her the world, it wouldn't be enough to prove to her how much I loved her.

"I know, but I did," I said, grabbing the small jewellery box. I walked back over to the bed and slid in beside her. "I love you, Bella Cullen, and I am so proud of you. You kicked ass at your defence and you deserve today, so much, sunshine."

Her eyes met mine and she looked a little emotional. "Thank you," she whispered. "You know I couldn't have done it without you."

"Bella-." I was about to tell her how brilliant she was, and how she didn't need my help, but she interrupted me.

"Edward. I'd never really been supported in my decision to pursue this degree, until I met you. You truly value education, which is something else that tells me you are going to be an amazing father."

I smiled. I loved hearing how Bella saw me. It was an amazing feeling, especially when she said that I would be a good dad. I didn't have that growing up, a good dad, so it filled my heart that Bella had that confidence in me.

"But, more than that, Edward, you encouraged me to go to the conference in North Carolina. You listened to my speech a thousand times. You've supported me through the shooting, and all my craziness after the fact. You were right there in the front row of my defence presentation and we were there to hug me the minute I found out I passed.

"Edward, today is as much for you, as it is for me," she said, and I honestly felt a little choked up by her words.

"Well, you're not getting me a gown," I teased, and she laughed, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I prefer this look, anyway," she said, running her fingers over my stomach.

"Good," I said, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "And thank you, Bella. You know, for what you said."

"I meant every word," she said, kissing me again. "But, can I have the box now? The suspense is killing me."

I laughed and passed her the box. As I watched her open it, I realized that I hadn't wrapped it. I shook my head at my stupidity. I still had a lot to learn on the romance front.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, looking into my eyes. "It's perfect." She was smiling from ear to ear. "I love it." She pulled the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. She was glowing as she looked at me. "How does it look?"

I reached up and ran my fingers over the pendant. "On you? Perfect."


	70. Chapter 69  You Amaze Me

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for your beautiful reviews and your support of this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 69 - You Amaze Me

**BPOV**

I was graduating today! And I was thrilled about it. As if the day wasn't perfect enough, Edward bought me an absolutely gorgeous necklace. I didn't need gifts from him, because his heart was more than I could ever ask for, but I was so truly touched that he bought me this necklace. Edward loved me so much; I could see it his eyes, and I had never felt so lucky.

We showered and got dressed for the ceremony. I put on my new satin one shoulder gown. I felt so, so pretty in this dress. I had told Edward that I didn't need a dress for the ceremony, but, like with the necklace, he bought me the dress because he thought I deserved it. He made me feel special, important.

I dried and curled my hair, wearing it down in long loose curls. I put on my make up and then stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. My pendant was shining in the overhead lights. It looked beautiful.

Edward walked in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around me. "Wow. You look beautiful." He leaned in and kissed my bare shoulder. "Are you almost ready, sunshine? We don't want to be late."

I smiled at his face in the mirror, before turning around in his arms. "I'm ready," I said, running my hands over his chest. "You look hot."

Edward was wearing his black dress pants, a black leather belt and a beautiful grey long sleeved western dress shirt with white pearl snap buttons. But the best part was that he was wearing the black cowboy hat I had bought him for our wedding. He was the picture perfect cowboy, and he looked way, way too good.

Edward laughed. "So, this is okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I can change into a sweater or something."

"Don't you dare," I said, reaching up to put my hands on either side of his neck, rubbing my thumbs along his smooth, just shaved jaw. "You look so sexy, cowboy. If we didn't have to leave right now, I would drag you back into our bedroom and show you just how damn hot you really are."

"Mm. I love when you sound so out of control," he said, smirking at me. "It turns me on."

"Great," I giggled. "Now, I want to have sex. But I'll have to sit through an hour drive into the city, and hour of standing in line after I get my gown on, a two hour ceremony and then lunch, and the whole drive back before I can feel you inside of me."

"Good point. Screw the time," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me back into our room. I laughed as he gently shimmied my new dress up and over my hips.

I was so turned on by the fact that Edward and I were going to have a quickie before my graduation ceremony. It felt so taboo, and that only made it better. "Are we really doing this?" I asked, slipping my panties off.

"We are," he said, smiling before he leaned in to kiss my lips. I moaned at the softness of his lips on mine, and the sound of Edward undoing his belt buckle. We made love hard, loud and fast on the edge on the bed, trying not to get too wrinkled, but completely losing ourselves in the moment.

That was exactly what I needed. I figured I'd be able to make it through the long day after that. At least I'd have some great fuel for my fantasies while I sat through hours of degree presentations and speeches.

"You are so good at that," I said, sitting up to kiss his lips.

He laughed. "And you're good for my ego."

I ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and touch up my makeup which was a little smudged. But, it was totally worth it. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Edward as I slipped on my new satin heels.

"You look like you've just had sex," I said, smiling at my gorgeous husband. "You're cheeks are flushed."

He chuckled. "So are yours."

We made it to the university only about fifteen minutes later than we had planned. Edward dropped me off down in the atrium so I could get my gown and stand in line for the procession. He kissed me in the truck, running his cool fingers softly up and down my arm.

"I love you, Bella. And I'm so proud of you. I'll see you when you cross that stage."

I blinked back my tears. I was so blessed to have this man as my husband. "Thank you, Edward." I pressed one last kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

**EPOV**

I drove to the other end of the campus and ran into the bookstore. I wanted to get Bella something else to remember her graduation day. I smiled when I saw a little display of teddy bears wearing sweatshirts with the university logo on them.

They were cute bears with little eyes that were almost touching. I figured it would make Bella smile, so I bought one of those, plus a graduation tassel with the year 2010 on it, for her to hang on the rear view mirror of the truck.

I gave Bella's mom a call on my cell phone and she told me that were sitting about halfway down the bleachers on the right side of the aisle. I was really looking forward to sitting with them for the ceremony. I felt a little out of place in the university without Bella at my side.

I smiled when I walked into the auditorium. Bella had quite the fan club. Her parents, Rosie, Em and the baby, and my parents filled almost an entire row. We were going to make lots of noise for my wife as she walked across the stage.

I gave my mom a kiss, patted my dad's shoulder, kissed the baby and Rosie, and finally sat down between Em and Bella's dad. "Finally made it, huh?" Em teased, nudging my arm. "Celebrating early."

I chuckled and shook my head. Not a conversation I wanted to have with my father in law sitting on my right. "Just, let me hold my godson," I said, hoping to change the subject.

I set my gift bag down on the floor, and smiled when Em passed me little Henry. "Hey, buddy. Your Aunty Bella is graduating today, so you need to cheer really loud when they call her name." Henry stared at me with his big blue eyes while I spoke to him. I rubbed my finger on his chubby cheek. I loved this kid.

"You're good with him," Bella's mom said to me, reaching over her husband to softly pat little Henry's arm. "When do I get a grandbaby?"

I laughed. "Soon, I hope," I told her, honestly. "Bella really wants one these little guys. We both do."

Henry started to fuss, so I passed him back to Rosie, just when the procession music started. We all clapped as the grads walked in into the room. Bella told me that she would be close to the front of the line as the Masters students were first to cross the stage.

I saw my beautiful wife, all decked out in her cap and gown. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her still flushed cheeks and her beautiful, shiny curls. She was scanning the crowd for us, and smiled when our eyes met. She waved at me, and our whole row waved back. Bella giggled, before being led to sit down in the first row.

While we waited for the rest of the grads to file in, I watched Bella. She kept peeking over her shoulder at us and smiling. She was so cute, and I was happy that she was enjoying her day.

I saw Bella's best friend, Jess one row back and over about five seats from Bella. I saw her waving to someone just across the aisle from us. I looked over and saw Mike sitting who must have been Jessica's parents, and maybe a little brother.

I hadn't met them, but the woman looked a lot like Jess, only older, so I was assuming it was her mother. Mike looked over at us and nodded. I liked him. And I was happy for Jessica. She was a good girl, and she deserved a man that would treat her well.

The ceremony finally started, and like Bella had warned me about this morning, we had to sit through some long winded speeches. Someone spoke about living up to your potential, telling the new grads that with everything they had learned in university, they could tackle anything.

I still hoped that Bella would tell me if she ever wanted to pursue another degree, or look for a more conventional job. And she had reassured me until she was blue in the face that what she wanted was a life with me, doing chores and being a wife, and maybe soon a mom.

I knew it was my own insecurities that made me question that decision. I knew she loved me, and she wanted to be with me. But, no mater how many times she told me, it was so hard for me to believe that a perfect, gorgeous and intelligent woman like Bella, would want a simple man like me.

I had come leaps and bounds in raising my confidence, again, all thanks to Bella, but seeing her surrounded with all of these academics, that doubt snuck into my mind. She could do anything, everything.

But when Bella peeked back over her shoulder, her eyes meeting mine, a pretty smile on her face, I was reassured. That perfect, beautiful woman had chosen life with me, over all of this. And I felt blessed.

Finally the ceremony moved on, and Bella's row stood up to walk to the stage. I had butterflies for her. I couldn't wait to see her walk across that stage. I was bursting with pride.

It was Bella's turn. She stepped up beside the podium, a big smile on her face, as she looked up at us. The announcer took Bella's degree and read her name aloud. "Master of Arts. History. Isabella Marie Cullen."

Em and I cheered loudly. "Woo. Way to go, Bella." We all applauded loudly. Bella blushed and laughed, along with some of the crowd. I didn't want to embarrass her, but, hell. We were all proud of her, and we wanted everyone to know it.

Plus, we were farm boys. Honestly, we weren't cut out for these fancy ceremonies. We had to bring a little country into this place.

Her supervisor, Jasper was on the stage, and he shook her hand, along with whom I figured was the dean, and a few other higher ups in the university. As Bella walked back to her seat, she waved at us and smiled. She looked happy and proud of her accomplishment. That look on her face meant everything to me.

I gave her the double thumbs up and she giggled, again. My god, my wife was beautiful. I noticed Bella's mom was taking photos of her. Bella's parents looked so proud of her. I was so thankful to God that Bella's parents had come their senses and worked on their relationship with their daughter. Bella was too wonderful to miss out a life with.

We all cheered for Jess when they called her name, and Bella stood up from her seat and clapped for her, too. They're friendship was beautiful, and I was happy that the girls had each other.

We sat through another hundred grads, and I took Henry from Rosie, bouncing him in my arms for a little while. I felt sorry for Bella, sitting there by herself while I had the baby in my arms, but she kept looking back and smiling at us, so I knew she wasn't too bored.

Finally, the ceremony was over and Bella followed the crowd as they moved down the aisle and up the stairs. I had worked my way to the end of the aisle and when Bella finally reached me, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her sweet lips.

"Congratulations," I whispered.

She smiled and stole another quick kiss. "Thank you."

Our whole group moved upstairs and out of the bleachers so everyone could give Bella hugs. "Okay, Bella. Stand with Edward." It looked like Renee was going to go crazy with the photos. I loved it. So, poor Bella was passed around, getting photos with everyone that came to see her graduate. Jess and Mike found us and Renee got a picture of the two girls together, giving each other a hug. It was sweet.

Jasper walked up and shook Bella's hand, offering her congratulations. Bella introduced her parents to her supervisor, and he seemed to charm everyone. "I'm glad I got a chance to congratulate you in person," he said. "I've accepted a position at Chapel Hill, North Carolina."

"Oh, congratulations," Bella said, smiling.

"Best of luck to you," he said, setting his hand on her arm and giving it a squeeze. "Edward." He nodded at me, before walking over to a group of female students, who right away, started smiling and batting their eyelashes.

"I'll bet he has his sights set on that pretty professor we met down in North Carolina," Bella whispered to me. "Dr. Randell."

I chuckled. "Could be," I said, smiling. And I hoped that was the case. I didn't like Hale sniffing around my wife, so now that he was headed out of Canada, I was a very happy man.

Bella and I walked out to the truck. We were going to meet our families at the restaurant for dinner. After I helped Bella into the truck, I passed her the gift bag. "Here, sunshine. I got you something a little extra."

"Oh, Edward. This is so sweet of you." She reached into the gift bag and pulled out the teddy bear. "Aw. I love him. Look at his little sweater." I laughed as she pulled the bear to her chest and hugged it. "Thank you. He's adorable." I smiled as I watched her. She was so pure, so warm. I couldn't wait until she was a mom.

When she pulled out the graduation tassel, she actually teared up a little. "Edward. I just can't believe you did all this for me. I mean today was perfect as it was, and you just made it so special and memorable. I love you so much."

I reached over to wipe her tears. "You're going to make me cry," I said, chuckling. "I love you, and I just wanted to show you how much I admire you and how proud I am of you. You amaze me."

**BPOV**

I was married to the best man on earth. I was sure of it. He made my entire graduation day special. When he and Em cheered for me after my name was called, I felt so important, so loved.

And he spoiled me. The new outfit, the necklace, the teddy bear; I treasured it all. And then he took me out for dinner with our families. I was touched that Edward's parents came with us, and were here to support me. And Rosie, Em and the baby, too. It was a special day.

After eating way too much food and dessert, which Edward insisted I order, I thanked my parents and in laws for sharing the day with me and got in a few baby snuggles with Henry before Edward and I drove back to the farm.

Edward carried me upstairs and tossed me on the bed. "As much I love that dress, I've been thinking about taking it off of you all day," Edward said, as I giggled.

"Do it, then," I said, biting my lip. My sexy cowboy undressed me and made love to me. Best part of the day.

I woke up at around nine at night. Edward was lying beside me, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled and snuggled up to Edward's chest. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked reaching up to tangle my fingers into his chest hair.

"You did, sunshine," he said, rubbing my back. "But you had a busy day, so sleep."

I gasped and sat up. "Rosie's cake," I said.

Edward leaned in and kissed my stomach. "Let's go bake," he said, making me giggle. I was thrilled that he was going help me.

I slipped on a baggy t-shirt and my short shorts and Edward pulled on a pair of jeans and we went downstairs to make fresh strawberry shortcake for the baby shower. We didn't go to bed until midnight, but our godson was going to have fabulous cake for his baby shower.

Edward woke me up way to early on Sunday morning. "Good morning, god mom," Edward whispered against my lips. I smiled. Little Henry Edward was going to be baptized today. I was so excited for Rosie and Em.

Edward and I got up to get ready for the day. After he fed the horses, Edward sat at the kitchen table and blew up fifty balloons and tied them around the house, while I cleaned and set up for the party. I set out the diaper cake, Edward's sketch of the baby and our gifts on the gift table.

I set my hand on my stomach. I couldn't wait until it was our turn. I sort of hoped that I would be pregnant by now. I mean, I knew that it hadn't even been a couple of weeks of trying, but really, Edward and I had a lot of sex. I couldn't understand it.

Edward walked up behind me and set his hands over mine. "When God thinks we're ready, sunshine, he'll give us our own." I smiled. I thanked God for Edward everyday. He was amazing.

Edward and I had oatmeal before going upstairs to change into our church clothes. Edward wore a grey suit, and I wore a pretty white and purple pastel knee length dress with spaghetti straps. I put on a little white cardigan for in the church and I pair of nude heels.

"How is it that you can make church clothes so damn sexy?" Edward asked as we drove to the church. I giggled. I loved my husband.

The baptism was beautiful and I cried as Edward held his little godson at the front of the congregation. Little Henry was baptized before God, and he couldn't have been more well behaved. Not even a tear was shed by the baby as he had holy water poured on his little head. The rest of us, well, that was a different story. Even, Em cried. It was sweet.

Em and Rosie went home to feed Henry. Em was going to give us a half hour to get all the guests over to the house and for me to get the hors d'oeuvres in the oven, before he brought Rosie and the baby over for the shower. I had told Rosie that I would make a lunch for the four of us following the baptism. I hated to lie, but I figured she'd like the surprise.

Edward was a great host to our guests while I worked on the food. He was running around getting everyone drinks, and making sure everyone wrote something encouraging on a sticky note diaper.

He was in the kitchen getting chips for little Beth, Tyler and Lauren's little girl that he loved to spoil, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. "I love you," I whispered, stealing a kiss.

He chuckled. "I love you, too."

"They're here," someone called from the living room. Edward smiled and took my hand and his little bowl of potato chips and we walked into the living room.

Edward opened the front door and when Rosie and Em stepped in, everyone yelled 'surprise.'

"Oh, my goodness," Rosie said, smiling. "What's this?"

I gave her a hug and kissed little Henry. "It's your baby shower. I wanted to wait until you were off bed rest so you could enjoy it."

"Oh, Bella, Edward. I can't believe you all did this for me." Rosie gave Edward a hug and he kissed her cheek, before taking Henry from her. I smiled. Edward couldn't get enough of that baby. It was priceless. But, unfortunately for him, everyone wanted to see the baby, so he had to share his godson.

I sat back and watched as everyone ate, held the baby and those with kids shared stories and advice. Rosie and Em deserved this happiness. They had waited so long and now they had a beautiful, perfect little boy.

Edward came up behind me and kissed my hair. I wasn't jealous, I just wanted to know what it felt like to bring a little life into the world that was a part of both Edward and I. And Edward always knew when I needed him.

"Trust in God, Bella," he whispered in my ear, lightly rubbing the back of his fingers down my bare arm. "We'll have our time." I smiled. I knew he was right. It was just so hard to be patient when you wanted something so much, when you saw how much joy a baby could bring.

"Time for presents," I said, getting up. Edward came with me to the table and carried the diaper cake over to the coffee table, setting it in front of Rosie. "Here is your diaper cake."

"Oh, I love it," Rosie said, giggling. "That is so cute."

"Sixty six diapers hand rolled," Edward said, proudly.

Em laughed. "You guys made this yourselves?"

"Edward is a very good diaper roller," I said, making everyone laugh.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I am, but let's hope Em is good at changing them."


	71. Chapter 70  Tests

**A/N - It's the weekend! Thank you all so much for loving this story! I cried the entire time I wrote this chapter, so I'm fairly certain that I might be too attached! haha! Tissue Alert! Enjoy!**

Chapter 70 - Tests

**BPOV**

**Summer 2010**

The highlight of my first summer on the farm, was watching Edward's wheat crop as it grew. When I had met Edward, it was the day before the harvest, so watching the field come to life was an amazing experience for me.

The summer moved on, and baby Henry was doing so well. He was growing like a weed. And Edward was the perfect uncle and god father to Rosie and Em's child. We were still trying to have our own child, but we hadn't had any luck.

I had tried to focus on chores, planting my garden, and riding and caring for the horses with Edward. But, not getting pregnant was really starting to cause me a great deal of stress. I was trying not to let it bother me, but I felt like a failure.

It was such a stupid thing to feel, and I knew that. There was nothing that I could actually do to change the results of the endless pregnancy tests I took. It was just so different from what I was used to. I was a student most of my life, and if I wanted to succeed, I just had to study.

So, I was. Over the last few months, I bought every pregnancy book I could find. It had become an unhealthy obsession with me. Maybe I just didn't know what to do with all my free time, now that I had graduated.

Obviously, it was a transition. I had gone from being a full time student, researching, studying and writing almost non stop, to having nothing to keep me preoccupied, but getting pregnant.

And, what upset me the most, was that I knew my stress over being unable to conceive our baby was hurting Edward. I worried that he thought I was unhappy with him, or our life, or our marriage.

But, none of that was true. I loved my life. I loved Edward. I just wanted to be a good wife and mom. I wanted to give him a baby of his own. His eyes lit up when he saw Henry, and I wanted to be able to give that to him, myself.

**EPOV**

Married life with Bella was all I had ever wanted in life. I had a friend, a lover and a constant companion. Life was good, and the summer was amazing. Bella tended to her garden in the plot I had made for her, the wheat crop was getting the perfect balance of sun and rain, and we spent time with our families and friends. Henry was such an addition to our little group. He made me happy, and he made Bella happy, too.

After her graduation, we really turned our focus to having our own child. And we had fun with it. We made love three times a day, and Bella was laughing and happy and optimistic. We both were. Yes, it was taking a little longer to conceive than we thought, but we knew it would happen.

But that all changed closer to the end of the summer, about a week into August. Bella would wait until she thought I was asleep, and then cry. She sobbed so hard, she had trouble breathing. At first I would pull her trembling body to mine and rub her back, trying to soothe her.

She wouldn't tell me what was bothering her, wouldn't talk about it. She would just say it was a nightmare, and then close her eyes. But, I knew what was upsetting her. Bella wanted to be pregnant so much. It frustrated her that we hadn't gotten pregnant.

And it killed me. I wanted her to open up. I wanted to go through this with her, but she had started to pull away. When we made love, it seemed like it was just a means to an end. She wanted sex to get a baby, she would try to hurry through it, and she was always so tense.

So, at night, I let her cry. And I cried with her, silent tears. I felt like I was losing her. I hadn't even had her a whole year. And it broke my heart. Bella was everything to me, and without her, I was nothing.

It was August 23, and I will always remember that date. That was the date that I was going to start the harvest of my field. That was the date that everything was going to change.

I had woke up before the sun and Bella wasn't in bed. I panicked and ran downstairs to find her. I had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when Bella ran past me and up the stairs. I heard the bathroom door slam and I turned to follow her.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" I asked through the door.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm –" She was cut off by vomiting. I opened the door and found her sobbing on the floor.

"Bella, sweetheart," I said, lifting her up, and carrying her to bed. "Will you talk to me?"

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling sick, that's all." She wiped her cheeks and closed her eyes. "I made your breakfast."

"Thank you," I said, kissing her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay in, today? I can push the harvest back one more day."

"No, Edward. Just go. It has to be done."

I sat on the bed with her and lifted her onto my lap, wrapping her tightly in my arms. She buried her face into my chest and I savoured the moment of closeness with her. "I love you, Bella," I said, holding back my tears.

She looked up at my face and smiled. And just for that moment, I was looking at my Bella, my wife. The happy, amazing woman I had married. "I love you, too. Go eat. I'll be right down."

I kissed her sweet lips, before going downstairs. I knew I shouldn't have, but the light was on in the office, so I went in. Bella had her computer on, and I wondered if something she had seen online had caused her to be sick. It was long shot, I knew, but if Bella wasn't going to talk, I was going to have to find out on my own.

I sat down at the desk and noticed she was logged into her e-mail account. And right there on the screen was an e-mail from one, Dr. Jasper Hale. I closed my eyes for a minute to calm myself. What was that asshole doing sending messages to my wife? He had no need to communicate with her anymore.

I knew I shouldn't have read the message. It wasn't addressed to me, but I was worried about my wife.

'_Isabella,_

_As you know, I've accepted a position at Chapel Hill. It's a fine institution. I have been down in North Carolina for the last month and I am incredible impressed with what I have seen. _

_The reason for my e-mail, is that the college has informed me that may employ a full time teacher's assistant. It is a well paid position, as well. It would leave you time to pursue a doctoral degree, if you so decided. I would gladly act as your supervisor. _

_You were the first person that came to mind when I was told of the position. __Let me know if you are interested, as I am holding the place for you._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Dr. Jasper Hale'_

I let out a deep breath, and leaned back in the chair. I didn't know how to feel about that e-mail. I didn't know what to think. Did Bella want to take the position? Was she scared to tell me? I told her that I would sell the farm and we would move to North Carolina if that was what she wanted. Was this e-mail why she had gotten sick?

She had been depressed the last couple of weeks, not herself. Was she tired of living out here? My stomach felt like it was up in my throat. I didn't really want to go. I loved the farm, my horses, our life together. And now we had little Henry in our lives. But if leaving was what she wanted, what would finally make her happy, then that was exactly what we would do.

"Edward?" Shit. I looked up and saw Bella standing in the door of the office. I didn't want her to think I was invading her privacy, but a part of me was glad that she found out that I knew what was going on with her.

"Bella. Is this something that you want?" I asked. Hell. I might as well just ask her flat out. "Because, you know that I'll–"

"Edward, no," she said, shaking her head, her arms wrapped protectively around her body. "You know I don't want anything to do with school anymore."

"If moving is what you want, just tell me and we'll go." I said, even though those words felt like poison on my lips. Bella's eyes welled up, and I was scared that that meant yes.

She shook her head. "But I love it here."

"Would you just think about it, please?" I asked. I leaned down and kissed her hair. "I love you, sunshine. And whatever you want, honey, we'll do it."

Bella sat down on the couch and started crying, again. "Think about it." I squeezed her shoulder and I left. I actually walked out of the room and left her there. I was on the verge of tears and I didn't want to cry. I didn't want my hesitancy to leave to affect her decision.

Because she wasn't happy. Not right now. And I couldn't keep living like this. I grabbed the lunch that Bella left for me on the table and I headed outside to combine the field, maybe for the last time.

**BPOV**

When I woke up that morning, I felt sick. I had ran to the bathroom to throw up. I smiled as I flushed the toilet. Maybe this was it. Maybe I was finally pregnant.

I had been a horrible wife. I knew that, and I owed Edward an apology. I was so frustrated about my inability to conceive, that I had started to become withdrawn. I wasn't talking, I wasn't laughing. I felt off.

And I was just sad. I felt lonely, even though Edward was right here. He was an amazing man and I didn't deserve him. I just wanted to give him what I knew he wanted. But I was wrong to pull away from him. He wanted to be there for me, and I could tell that my behaviour the last couple of weeks had hurt him.

But, maybe, just maybe, I was pregnant. I set my hand on my stomach and smiled. I decided to wait until Edward went out to combine today before taking the pregnancy test. After our honeymoon when I thought I was pregnant, I knew that we were both upset and hurt when we found out that it was false alarm.

Plus, with the ten pregnancy tests I had taken so far this summer, all with a negative result, all causing me more heartbreak, I couldn't do that to Edward, again. He held me when I cried after each failed test, always supporting me. But I had seen the pain flash through his eyes, too.

I rinsed my mouth and went downstairs to get some crackers. It was early, and I didn't want to wake Edward, so I went into his office to check my e-mail. That's when I had read Dr. Hale's e-mail.

It had taken everything I had not to laugh at the message. There was no way in hell that I was going to give up my beautiful life with husband, and leave our farm, and our amazing godson to go mark papers in North Carolina. I shook my head. Nice try, Jasper, I thought.

My stomach lurched and I sprinted to the stairs. I needed to throw up, again. I was almost positive now that this was morning sickness, which came about two weeks after pregnancy.

I should have just told Edward what I thought, but his sweet words, his unwavering compassion and support made me cry. I loved him, and I wanted to work through the last couple of weeks of hell I had put Edward through.

When I found Edward in the office when he was supposed to be eating, I was upset. Not at him. I didn't keep secrets. I was going to tell him about the e-mail, too, but I hadn't had a chance.

I could care less about the e-mail. I wasn't going anywhere. But, Edward being Edward started offering to sell the farm and move to make me happy. I had to sit down as the tears overtook me.

Had my struggle with getting pregnant over the last few weeks made Edward doubt my love for him? Had I abandoned him so much that he thought I was unhappy with the life that he had given me?

Just the thought of it alone, made me burst into tears. And instead of holding me, he left. Edward walked out of the room. I laid still and listened to the front door close. I was terrified that he had given up on me. I was a horrible wife.

I sat up and wiped my tears. I took a deep steadying breath and got up. I walked upstairs and took the pregnancy test. I had a shower while I waited for the result. I couldn't look, so I finished getting ready. I put on a nice summer dress and curled my hair.

No matter what the result, I wanted to be Bella. again. I had been so out of it. So dedicated to becoming pregnant that I feared I was losing my husband in the process. And without him, I would have nothing.

If I wasn't pregnant, I wanted Edward and I to cry together. I wanted to let him back in. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I felt horrible and I felt selfish. If I was pregnant, I wanted to celebrate that news with Edward.

He should be with me when I read the results. I slid the pregnancy test into the box, without looking and I went downstairs, with Seth on my heels, to wait outside for my husband. I didn't care if I had to wait all day.

I was sitting in a white rocking chair on Edward's porch, our porch. It was a beautiful day in late August. It was the end of the season and he would soon be finished harvesting his wheat crop. This farm was Edward's life, his heart and his soul. This farm owned him, as much as he owned it. But he owned something else: my heart.

I loved Edward Cullen more than life itself. He was the only one that didn't see it; couldn't believe it. Now, that's not to say he didn't love me, because I knew he did. He just couldn't understand why I would choose him over the life I had started to build for myself. Yes, my life and his were like night and day, but he was my entire universe, now.

I was sitting here because Edward made me promise I would. I was sitting here because Edward wanted me to think about it. I was sitting here because Edward didn't understand. There was no choice to be made. There was no decision. I wanted Edward. He made me happy. I could deal with the changes. I already had. I could accept the life he could give me. I already had. I could turn my back on my old life. I already had.

But, I was sitting here to prove to him that I did not make this decision lightly. He wanted me to be sure. He wanted me to be happy. And I would love him forever for that. And I would sit here in this rocking chair until Edward came in from the field. He would be dirty and sweaty and tired. But to me, he couldn't be more beautiful. When he came home, he would come home to me. I was going to be here for him, with him. I was going to be here forever, because Edward was. He was my choice. I chose this life.

Now, I just had to tell him. I had to tell them both.

I had to tell Edward that I was sorry. That I didn't mean to alienate him, and I loved him with all of my heart. I had to tell him that I took a pregnancy test this morning. I had to tell him that he might be a daddy.

I had to tell Jasper that I had no interest in moving. My life was with my husband, my family. The farm was my home, now, and I had no intention of leaving. I had been ignoring the subtle come ons and constant offers to work with Jasper and spend time with him.

Yes, I had a tiny crush on Jasper a few years back. But I was young and naïve. I was a student wowed by the prestige and authority of his position. It wasn't love. I had no idea what love felt like, until I had met Edward. Jasper was a supervisor, a colleague and that was all. There was nothing more there. Not for me, anyway.

I must have fallen asleep in the rocking chair, waiting for Edward. I was awoken by Seth's excited bark. His daddy was home from the field. I set my hand on my stomach. And maybe, little Mason or Leah's daddy, too.

**EPOV**

Em was working with me, today, like he had the year before, driving the grain truck. He knew that stuff was off with Bella and I the last couple of weeks, but I hadn't talked about it, much. Hell, I didn't even know what was going on, so what would I say to him.

We stopped for lunch, and Em came to sit beside me in the combine. "Edward, you look like shit. Is Bella still closed off?"

"Her professor sent her an e-mail this morning, offering her a job in North Carolina."

"Is she going to take it?"

"She says she's happy here, but that's the last thing she is." I shook my head. "I can't believe I have the most amazing woman in my life, and I'm letting her slip away from me. I just don't know what happened."

Em wrapped his arm around my shoulder and patted my arm. "Don't let her go, Edward. You need to fight for her. Don't you let her get lost in her head. Make her talk to you. You're married before God, man. Pray for her, pray with her. Tell her how you feel."

I smiled, and it was probably the first time in two weeks. This was a just a rough patch. Bella was my soul mate. We could work through this. And I had to stand up and be there for her. If Bella was sad, I needed to hold her. I needed to make myself available so she felt like she could talk to me if she needed to.

And something was still off about her. So, I figured this was it, now was the time. I wanted my wife back. I was going to confront her. I wasn't going to let her tell me she was fine. We were going to work through this. Crops be damned. I sent Em home and drove back to the house.

I smiled when I saw my beautiful wife asleep on a chair on the deck. She was dressed up so pretty and her hair was curled. She looked almost radiant, and it took my breath away. Something had changed in her since I left. Something positive. I couldn't wait to hold her, and really talk to her.

Seth barked at me and she opened her beautiful eyes. I ran up the stairs, and she stood up, meeting me an embrace. "I love you," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said at the same time, before she started crying.

"Oh, sunshine." I lifted her up and carried her inside, right up the stairs to our bed. My shoulder was wet with tears by the time I set her on the bed, and my cheeks were streaked, as well. When she hurt, I did, too.

I pulled off my dirty shirt before I laid on the bed and pulled my wife tightly into my arms. "Honey, I don't know what's going with you. You seem so sad, Bella. I hear you crying at night, and it's breaking my heart. Will you please talk to me. I'm here for you, whatever it is. You know that. I love you. I adore you. Sunshine, please don't shut me out."

"I love you, too," she choked out. "I don't want to go to North Carolina. I truly want to be here with you."

I smiled, praising God that Bella felt the same way as I did. "Okay." I didn't want to upset her by talking about it further. And it seemed like she was going to open up to me, so I wasn't going to interrupt.

"But I feel like a terrible wife. I feel like a failure."

"What?" I was completely shocked to hear those words from her lips.

"I haven't been able to give you a baby, Edward, and I know that's what you want. And then on top of that, I shut you out. You are probably so disappointed in me."

"Never, Bella," I told her truthfully. "Yes, it seems like you have a one track mind when it come to getting pregnant, but Bella, that just shows me how much you want to be a mother. And it's beautiful. But, sunshine, if it never happens and we're not blessed with a baby, we still have each other. And, my heart is full."

Bella pressed a kiss to my lips and smiled at me. "I took another pregnancy test this morning."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry," I said, tucking her head under my chin. My poor girl was literally sick with worry over my reaction to yet another negative pregnancy test. I had tried to hide my disappointment when the tests kept coming up negative. I was never upset with Bella, just at fate. "I should have been there with you."

Bella wriggled in my arms and sat up. "I took the test," she said, again. "But I haven't looked at the result. I wanted to wait for you." She smiled at me through her tears and I sat up with her. "This one feels right."

I smiled back at her. I was scared to get my hopes up. I was scared for Bella. I didn't know what it would do to her if the result was negative. Bella suddenly hopped out of bed and ran out the door. I followed her and found her vomiting, again.

It suddenly hit me. Everything made sense. Bella wasn't throwing up this morning because she was nervous about the e-mail from Jasper. This was morning sickness. There was a radiant glow on Bella's face when I had seen her on the porch. I didn't need the pregnancy test. My wife was pregnant.

I washed Bella's face with a cool face cloth, and sat her on the toilet lid. Bella was holding the box from the pregnancy test.

"I can't look. You check," she said, softly. With shaking hands, I slid the plastic strip from the box. I almost couldn't believe my eyes. By the grace of God, we were going to be parents.


	72. Chapter 71  Pregnant

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! **

Chapter 71 - Pregnant

**BPOV**

I was finished with trying to handle things on my own. The emotions that I had been struggling with over the summer were honestly exhausting. And it was foolish of me to try to keep them to myself.

When I had married Edward, we became one. And in order to stay that way, I had to share everything with him. I had to stop trying to hide my feelings and stop trying to protect him. I had good intentions, but instead, my actions only served to put a strain on our relationship.

But, Edward wasn't upset me. He hadn't given up on me. He loved me with his whole heart and soul. He was here for me. And, whatever the result of the pregnancy test was, I knew that I would be able to get through it. I had Edward with me, now.

I looked up at his face and he had a whole host of emotions flashing over his face as he stared at the pregnancy test in his hand. Excitement, relief and maybe a little nervousness. His eyes flashed up to meet mine and he smiled.

With shaking hands, he passed me the test and I felt breathless as I looked at the little pink plus on the end of the stick. It was almost the most beautiful site I had ever seen, second only to Edward's smile. I was going to be a mommy.

I burst out into sobbing tears, covering my mouth with my own shaky hand. Edward dropped down on his knees in front of me and pulled me to his chest. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered in my ear, before he started crying on my shoulder.

I had never been so happy in my life. This baby meant everything to me. Raising this baby was my purpose in life. I had always felt lost, never knowing what I wanted to do with my life. I studied at university, because I didn't know what else to do. I was always searching for something.

When I found Edward, I knew that he was the love of my life. He was my future and this farm was where I belonged. And as we grew together, we decided that we wanted a family. We wanted a baby that was a part of both of us.

And now, we were going to have it.

I laughed through my tears and ran my hands over Edward's back. "You're going to be a daddy," I said. Edward pulled back just enough to look at my face. His eyes were watery, but I had never seen him look so happy.

"Thank you, Bella," he said, kissing my forehead.

"For what, cowboy?" I asked. I knew I hadn't been a very good wife these last couple of weeks. And if anyone should be thanking someone, it was me. Thanking my husband for staying by my side while I worked through my emotions and frustrations.

"Thank you for giving me a child, sunshine," he said. He reached down and set his big, warm palm on my stomach. He smiled as he looked at his hand and shook his head, like he still couldn't believe it.

"Thank you for letting me in, for talking to me. You, Bella. You matter more to me than my own life." He closed his eyes and some tears fell down his cheeks. I reached forward and traced my fingers over his face. My heart hurt for the pain I had caused him, while I thought I was trying to protect him.

"Bella. it was killing me." I sobbed and buried my face into his shoulder. "Don't cry, my sweet girl. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. How everything that affects you, affects me, too. And maybe I didn't do a good enough job being there for you."

"You did, Edward," I said, looking up at his eyes. "You are an amazing man and I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that, sunshine." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "We love each other, and we're supposed to be together. You were made for me, honey."

"I just can't believe I shut you out like that," I said, rubbing my cheeks. "I feel horrible."

"Bella, love, stop beating yourself up. Getting pregnant is an emotional time. This baby means the world to you. I love that you are so passionate about him or her. You're going to be a kick ass mom."

I laughed through my tears. "Well, you're a kick ass husband. Thank you for being patient with me while I worked through whatever that was."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You're stuck with me."

"Good. I don't ever want to be apart from you. I love you."

"I love you, too, sunshine." He kissed my lips. "Now, no more tears, no more sadness, no more beating yourself up. All is forgiven and forgotten. Okay?"

I sniffled and wiped my cheeks. "Okay."

"Now, let's get out of the bathroom and go celebrate. We're going to be parents."

I laughed. I seriously couldn't believe I was going to be a mom.

**EPOV**

I hated to see Bella beating herself up. Yes, she had become a distant, but that was in the past, now. We had talked through it, we were fine. We were better than fine. We were having a baby!

I carried Bella into our bedroom and set her on the bed. She looked so pretty lying there in a pretty floral dress, her hair curled nicely, and she still had that gorgeous glow to her.

"What?" she asked, smiling at me, as I savoured how happy she looked. She was beautiful this way.

"You look gorgeous," I said, taking my clothes off.

She hummed. "So do you."

"Uh, can we, you know, make love?" I asked. "I mean, is it okay for the baby?" I needed to be close to my wife. I needed to show her that everything was right with us, and that I loved her.

"It's perfectly safe, Edward," she said. "Come here."

I smiled and climbed into bed beside her. I pulled her into my arms and she started kissing my chest. I missed this. I missed the little gestures when we made love. She was showing me how much she loved me, too. It was an amazing feeling.

I slid my hand down her side, over her hip and to her thigh. I dipped my hand under her sundress and trailed my fingers back up her leg, pushing her dress up as I moved my hand. When I reached her ass, I gave it a light squeeze. I loved the feeling of her skin under my hands. She was so soft, so feminine.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked, again. I mean, maybe I was being too cautious, but my beautiful wife was pregnant with my first child. I didn't want to take any chances of hurting her or the baby.

Bella pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "It is perfectly fine, cowboy. Trust me. I've been reading non stop about pregnancy all summer." I kissed her, again, and she smiled that gorgeous angel smile at me. "Maybe when my tummy gets big, I'll have to be on top, but other than that, we're good to go."

"Mm. You are going to look even more beautiful," I whispered, burying my face into the crook of her neck as I let my fingers her body. When she moaned, I hummed in response. I loved that she was enjoying sex with me, again.

I left her dress on, pushing it up around her waist as I made love to her. I kept my weight off of her body, and I tried to be as gentle as possible. I was normally a lover that liked it hard and fast, but I needed to be so careful.

When I touched Bella's breasts, she reacted instantly. She laughed. "I read that my breasts would get sensitive, and it's so true."

I smiled down at her. I couldn't have been any happier than I was right now. It was like the last two weeks were gone and forgotten, and I had my Bella back. Life was good.

I held Bella, with her back to my chest and softly rubbed her stomach. She sighed and I kissed the back of her head. "How do you feel, sunshine?"

"Amazing," she said, looking back at me over her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella Marie Cullen," I said, making her smile.

Bella rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head. "What does it feel like, Bella?" I asked, sitting up and setting my hand on her stomach.

"I don't know. I feel full, like I know he's in there. And I feel pretty tired and a little dizzy," she said, smiling as she set her hand over mine. "But it's so worth it."

I smiled and inched down the bed until my face was right by Bella's stomach. "Hi, baby. It's daddy," I said, softly.

Bella giggled, but then the next second, big tears rolled down her cheeks. She was going to be emotional for the next nine months. I could handle it. I would do anything for my wife and child.

"Your mommy and I love you so much, little one," I whispered, before pressing a kiss just under her belly button. I kept talking. I wanted to form a bond with my child. I sort of figured that this early, the baby wouldn't hear me, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Let me tell you a little bit about your mommy. She is the most beautiful woman on earth. She has long chestnut brown hair. It's so shiny, silky and soft. I can just see your little chubby hands tugging on her hair once you're born."

"God, I hope not," Bella said, smiling down at me. "Don't encourage him."

I laughed. "Oh, don't listen to her. You can do whatever you want, baby. But, back to your mom. She is the smartest woman I know. She has two degrees in history. And when you play with little army men, you're mom will show you all the proper Civil War maneuvers."

Bella laughed and reached down to run her fingers through my hair. "Tell him about you," she said.

I raised my eyebrows. I had no idea what to say to my child about myself. I wasn't much to talk about, but I was going to be the best dad I could be. "Um, okay," I said, kissing her belly, again. "So, your daddy is a farmer, and when you get a little bigger, your mommy might let you ride in the combine with me during the harvest."

"Way bigger," Bella added. She laughed and I smiled.

"And I love horses, baby. You can have Sugar. She is a beautiful Palomino. She's a sweet, gentle horse and you're going to love her. Daddy's horse is Nutmeg and mommy's horse is Cinnamon."

I caressed Bella's stomach. "And daddy has a few tattoos on his skin. But, you're going to be like mommy, nothing marking up your perfect skin."

Bella laughed, again. "You do know that your son is going to look up to you and he'll want to be just like dad. Good luck keeping him out of Cai's shop."

"Well, we're safe until he turns eighteen at least."

"True," Bella said, smiling at me.

"I'm going to get have to get a representation of the baby tattooed on me somewhere," I said, moving back up on the bed to hold Bella in my arms, again.

"What about his or her name?" Bella suggested, smiling.

"Sounds good to me, sunshine," I said, kissing her lips. "I'm so happy right now."

She smiled. "Me, too."

**BPOV**

Just when I thought life couldn't get better, Edward started talking to our child. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, experienced. It brought tears to my eyes just seeing how happy my husband was.

Pregnancy was definitely agreeing with us. And our time together; apologies, talking, making love, was amazing. The state of our relationship, the tension I felt between us this morning before Edward went out to the field, was like night and day when compared to now.

I was so grateful to God for giving Edward and I this chance to repair our marriage and work through the stressful times that we had to deal with. I kissed Edward's lips and then smiled. These trials only made us stronger.

And, Lord knew we had been through our share of stress. Mine and Edward's relationship had it's rough patches over the last year we had been together. It was a transition for me to move to the farm, dealing with my degree, we had the car accident, and of course, James' accidental shooting death at my hands.

I guess when I thought about it, if Edward and I could handle all of that, and still have a strong, loving relationship, we were going to be just fine after a couple weeks of pre-pregnancy stress.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, the happiest I'd ever been in my life. When I woke up, it was dark in our bedroom and Seth was sleeping on my feet. Edward had left me a guard dog. How sweet. And Edward was cooking. I could smell it.

But, almost as soon as I woke up, my stomach flipped and I ran to bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time. Morning sickness was horrible. It wasn't even morning. This wasn't fair.

Seth barked in the hallway, calling Edward upstairs. They were such a little team. In less than a minute, Edward was upstairs and at my side. "Aw, sunshine," he said, flushing the toilet, and then helping me to feet. "Do you need to lie back down?"

"I'm so hungry," I admitted, and Edward smiled.

"You're eating for two," he said, kissing my forehead. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Rosie and Em over for dinner. I thought we could share our news."

"Of course I don't mind," I said. "Do I have time for a quick shower? I feel gross."

"Yeah. Do you need any help in there?" He winked and I laughed.

"I'm fine. I'll be down to help you in a few minutes."

"Oh, no. You don't need to lift a finger."

I shook my head. "I'm pregnant, Edward, not an invalid."

"I'm allowed to spoil you," he said, stroking my hair down my back. "Call me if you need your back scrubbed."

I giggled. I loved my husband. I brushed my teeth and had a quick shower before getting dressed in a soft pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I knew we were having company, but with the way I was feeling, I couldn't handle anything too uncomfortable.

I was so excited to have Rosie and Em over. Over the last couple of weeks, I had shut everyone out, not just Edward. And I missed Em's sense of humour, Rosie's sweet and caring nature and Henry's little laugh.

I couldn't wait to share our news. The McCarty's were our best friends. They loved babies, so I knew they were going to be thrilled for us. Baby Henry had been such a welcome addition in our lives. I couldn't wait to give him a little 'cousin' to play with.

I had a whole new respect and a greater understanding of what Rosie and Em had been through having had to wait as long as they had, almost ten years, for their child. It had only been about eight months since Edward and I had returned from our honeymoon and I had mistakenly thought I was pregnant. I had know from that moment on that I wanted to be a mom. And now it was happening.

I walked downstairs and smiled when I saw Em and Rosie sitting at the kitchen table. Edward was leaning against the kitchen counter with little four month old Henry in his arms. This man was born to be a daddy. He looked so perfect with a baby.

I walked up to Em and Rosie and gave them both hugs. Rosie looked at my face and squinted her eyes at me, as if studying me. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh, my goodness, Em," she breathed. "Bella's pregnant, too."

"I am," I said. Rosie squealed and pulled me into her arms. That set me off, and I was crying, again. It looked like I was going to be riding an emotional roller coaster these next few months.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute," Edward said, after hugs were shared all around. "Rosie, honey. What did you just say?"

I frowned at Edward, trying to think back to what Rosie had just said. Em laughed "You caught that, huh, buddy?"

"Shit, man. Congrats," Edward said, going over to give his best friend a one armed hug, so he didn't squish the baby in his arms.

"Tell me what I missed," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Bella, Em and I are expecting, again," Rosie said.

It was my turn to squeal and pull Rosie into a hug. "Congratulations," I cried. Just when I thought today couldn't get any better, it had. Rosie and Em were expecting a second child, already. I was thrilled for them. "I didn't know you were trying, again."

"Oh, we're always trying," Em said. Rosie smacked his shoulder and it made me smile. They were so in love.

"Didn't waste any time, there, huh?" Edward teased, punching Em's shoulder.

"It took us ten years to get it right, but it seems like we're on a roll, now," Em said, laughing. "We just found out yesterday."

"Oh, Rosie," I cried. "I'm so excited. We get to be pregnant, together."


	73. Chapter 72  Hormones and Harvest

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I adore these characters and I love spending time with them every week. It's so nice to share them with you all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 72 - Hormones and Harvest

**BPOV**

I loved being pregnant. I felt whole and complete and so in love with this baby. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was going to be a mommy. I loved this little life inside of me. It was a miracle. I had a purpose in life, now. Yes, I was already a wife, but that wasn't all that I was, or could be.

I felt blessed to have Edward in my life, so I could share this journey with him. It had been four days since we found out that we were expecting. And I had yet to see Edward without a smile on his handsome face. He was literally glowing and over the moon.

Edward had, his whole life, felt alone. He was lost, always looking for something. For someone. His heart was pure and good, and he had so much love to give. When I had met him, a year ago, last August, he was close to broken.

In fact, I think he was broken in a lot of ways. He doubted himself a lot. He had irrational fears that I would leave him, even after a whole year of us being together. He just wanted someone to love, and for that person to love him back.

And, boy did I love him. I had loved him from the very first day I had met him, and I would love him until the day I died. Edward was my entire world, my heart and my soul. We were married before God and our amazing friends and families.

Our life was complete in all ways, spiritually, emotionally, and definitely physically. But, we had still been missing something, someone to make our lives perfect. And now we had little Mason or Leah on the way and everything was right.

Edward had to finish harvesting the field this week and it killed him to leave me every morning. I literally had to push him out the door everyday. We were laughing and kissing each day as I drug him to the porch in the morning after breakfast by the front pockets of his jeans.

"Get to work," I said, laughing, on Friday morning.

He would be finished the harvest today, and then I would have my husband's undivided attention until seeding next spring. And with the baby likely due at the end of April, or beginning of May, Edward was going to have to plan the crop around me and this baby.

We would find out an approximate due date the next day, at our first doctor's appointment. We scheduled the appointment as soon as it was possible for both Edward and I to go together. I wanted to share every single second of this pregnancy with him.

"No," he said, stealing another kiss. He dropped down on his knees in front of me and kissed my stomach. "Take care of your mommy for me," he whispered to our baby. "I love you, so, so, so much, baby."

Edward got up off of his knees and kissed my lips. "I love you, sunshine. Have a good day. Get some rest. Take care yourself. And remember, I have my cell phone, so call me if you need anything."

I smiled. How could I not love this man? He was entirely too perfect for words. I knew it was hard on him to leave me all day, but we were getting through it. Plus, Jessica was driving out today to spend the day with me. I hadn't seen her a lot seen graduation, so I was really looking forward to spending some time catching up.

"I'll be fine, cowboy," I said, rubbing my hands over his hard, gorgeous chest. "I'll see you, tonight, and we'll celebrate the end of the harvest, the old fashioned way."

"Mm. I love how you think," Edward whispered against my lips.

I waved at him from the porch like I always did when he left to work. I loved our traditions. I sat on my beautiful white porch swing and set my hands on my stomach. Next summer at this time, I would be holding our four month old baby, as I waved to Edward. And Edward thought he had trouble leaving me, now.

I went back in the house and washed dishes, before going upstairs to have a shower. I felt a little nauseous, today, so after I finished getting dressed, I went downstairs to have some crackers, while I waited for Jess.

I closed my eyes, and laid back on the couch. This week had been perfect, especially compared to Monday, when all hell had broken loose. But honestly, getting the e-mail from Dr. Hale had been a turning point for Edward and I.

I hadn't been communicating with him, caught up in my own emotions tied to our inability to get pregnant. And it seemed that this e-mail was the catalyst for us to start talking about what really mattered, us.

Monday night, after Rosie and Em left after dinner, Edward and I went straight into the office together to e-mail Jasper back. I was turning down his offer to move to North Carolina and work as his TA.

I wasn't going to deny that it was a good opportunity. Because it was. Especially the opportunity to work on a PhD. But as great as the chance was, it wasn't for me. And I knew that because the offer didn't excite me.

And not only that, I knew that Jasper's offer was not only scholastic. He seemed to have feelings for me. Maybe not emotional, but physical. He seemed like a player, of sorts. And I did not share those feelings for him.

_Dr. Hale,_

_Congratulations on your new position in North Carolina. Chapel Hill is lucky to have such a distinguished scholar as yourself at their institution. I am humbled by your job offer, but I must decline. Academia is not where I see my life right now. Edward and I are currently focused on building a family, and in fact, just found out today that we are expecting our first child. _

_Best of luck to you in the future, and thank you, again, for thinking of me, first._

_Bella Cullen_

I was sitting on Edward's lap as I hit send. This wasn't just an ordinary e-mail. This was important to us. I was thrilled that I had a way to show Edward that I had chosen him over any other life. I had chosen the farm life.

The thing was, it had never been a choice for me. Edward was my life. And that was that.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said, kissing the side of my head.

"For what, cowboy?" I asked, revelling in his strong arms wrapped around my waist, and his warm hand on my stomach, it's new permanent home.

"Just for loving me, for being your gorgeous, amazing self and for giving me a baby. I cannot thank you and God enough for this life. My life is perfect. It is better than perfect. And I owe it all to you, Bella," he whispered, kissing my lips. "So, thank you."

I was startled from my memories by a knock on the door. Jess was here. I was thrilled. Seth beat me to the door, and gave Jess big kisses, before the dog let me give my best friend a hug.

"Hey, Bella," she said, kissing my cheek. "You're glowing. Congratulations, mama."

I laughed as she set her hand on my stomach. "Thank you, Jessie. We are beyond thrilled. It was rough getting to this point, but I have to say that it was worth it."

Jess and I snuggled together on the couch, and I filled her in on the summer's events. "So, Jess, tell me everything that's happened in your life since graduation."

Jess had started working at the university library after graduation. She wanted to stay close to Mike, as he worked at the gym as a personal trainer. "But, I have crazy news, Bella."

"What?"

"I'm moving to North Carolina!" she all but squealed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm going to work on my PhD with Dr. Hale at Chapel Hill. Can you believe it?"

I was thrilled for Jessica. She was so intelligent and she deserved this opportunity. But, selfishly, I was going to miss her like crazy. "Oh, congrats, Jess. You deserve this."

"Thanks, Bella." She leaned back to look at my face. "Oh, don't cry. It's only for two years. I'll be back all the time."

I wiped my eyes. "What about Mike?"

"Oh, he's coming with me. Can you believe it?"

"That's amazing, Jess."

"It is. We're young and in love, and Mike said he can get a job as a trainer anywhere. He's actually really excited about it." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'm going to miss you, Bella."

I was excited for Jess. She was living her life. And, in all fairness, I had moved away, out to the farm, before she had ever thought of leaving. The timing was horrible, though, as I wanted to share my pregnancy with her.

But, I figured that's what phones and computers were for. And, I wouldn't be without during this pregnancy. Besides Edward, and my parents, whom we were waiting to tell until I went to see the doctor, I would have Rosie. We were at the same stage of our pregnancies, so we would be able to commiserate.

When, Edward came home that night, I pulled him into a tight hug. "Jess took the position in North Carolina," I said, tearing up again. This pregnany was reeking havok with my emotions.

Edward held me close to his chest and rocked me, slowly. It was sweet, but the motion made me sick, and I ran to the kitchen sink to throw up. Edward was there to hold my hair back, and wash my face.

"I'm so happy for her. So proud of her. But, I'm being selfish and I'm going to miss her," I said, as Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're not selfish. You love her. Your emotions are perfectly normal, sunshine. But, it's not forever. If fact, you'll probably see her just as much as you do now. Every few months." Edward kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's head to bed. I'm beat. And you need your sleep."

I pressed a kiss to Edward's chest. "Thank you for being so amazing," I whispered. "How did the harvest go, cowboy?"

"Amazingly. We got 'er done."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so happy for you. You work so hard."

He chuckled. "I really don't work that hard," he said, winking at me. "But, it'll be nice to have the money in our hands, huh?"

I smiled. "Oh, yeah. We've got a baby to pay for."

Edward and I went upstairs to bed. I waited in our room until Edward showered all the grain dust off of his body. I changed into some lingerie while I waited. I may have been pregnant, but just the thought of my husband, naked, wet and in the shower turned me on.

I smiled when Edward walked into our bedroom with nothing on. My goodness, he was a beautiful man. When he saw me in the lingerie, he smirked at me. "I'm suddenly not tired anymore."

I giggled. "I'm so glad to hear that."

**EPOV**

I hummed as I crawled into bed and pulled my gorgeous wife into my arms. "You are so beautiful, Bella." I stroked her pretty hair and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You've had an emotional day. Are you sure you're up for fooling around?"

"Edward, I'm so turned on. It's funny, when I'm not throwing up or crying, I'm thinking about sex."

"Really?" I asked. I was definitely going to have to start reading all of Bella's baby books. I had no idea the types of changes that she was about to go through, emotionally, sexually. But, from what I'd seen so far, pregnany was definitely agreeing with my sexy wife.

"Can I tell you something embarrassing?" she whispered in my ear. I thought it was cute that she was whispering when we were the only ones in the house, the closest neighbour miles away.

"Of course," I whispered back to make her feel more comfortable.

"I've been having all sorts of crazy fantasies. Like dirty ones."

Bella's face was bright red as she made her confession. I set my hand on her cheek. "Don't be embarrassed," I said, kissing her lips. "That's really sexy."

"You think so?" she asked, pressing her face into my shoulder. "It's probably just the hormones."

I rubbed her back. "Now you know what's it's like to be a guy," I teased her. "My mind is always like that."

She laughed and peeked up at my face. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." I smiled at her pretty face. I would never get tired of seeing her this happy.

"Tell me one of them, your fantasies."

"Making love in the combine," I said instantly. It was the fantasy right at the forefront of my mind, as I had just been thinking about sex with Bella as I finished the harvest.

Bella moaned and kissed my lips. "Mm. That's a good one."

"Will you tell me one of yours?" I asked her, rubbing her back, hip and bum.

"Um, you have me bent over the end of the bed," she whispered.

That had to be one of the sexiest things my wife had ever said to me. But at the same time, it was one of the scariest. My parental instinct had gone wild the minute we found out that Bella was carrying our baby. I had this constant urge to protect her.

I think a lot of it had to do with how long it had taken us to conceive. And the previous weeks had been an emotional journey that was close to hell for us. Honestly, I didn't want to risk anything that would take the smile from my wife's face.

But, my role as husband couldn't be put on the back burner. I wanted to support Bella through this pregnancy. Her body was craving sex, and let's face it, mine always was. The last thing I wanted to do was to alienate Bella. And I didn't want her to think that I wasn't attracted to her. Because, damn, was I ever.

I kissed her, hard. "Let's do it, sunshine," I whispered against her lips, before kissing her, again.

**BPOV**

For the record, pregnancy sex was amazing. I always felt turned on, now, and from what I'd read, I was only going to get more and more aroused. But, I couldn't wait to get to the clinic tomorrow. I knew what my first question was going to be. "Is it safe to have sex during pregnancy?"

I already knew the answer to that one, but I wanted Edward to hear it himself. I adored his sweetness, and how he wanted to protect the baby, but I missed my uninhibited cowboy. When I had confessed my fantasy, he looked torn. I knew he wanted to act it out for me, but he was scared to hurt the baby.

That was not to say the sex wasn't incredible, but I wanted Edward to feel comfortable and just let go with me. I knew it would come with time, though.

I woke up on Saturday morning to a back rub. I groaned. "That feels amazing," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, both, too," Edward said, and it made me smile. "Where do you want the nursery?"

I smiled as I sat up. "Planning ahead, huh?" I teased, snuggling up to Edward's naked body.

"Oh, yeah," he said, rubbing my stomach. "You can choose between my drawing room, or the guest room."

"The guest room," I said, covering his hand with mine. There was no way I would take away Edward's space. I adored that artistic side of my husband.

"You know, the cool thing about sketching, is that I can take my pencil anywhere."

I smiled up at his face. "The guest room," I said, again. "We don't get many guests, and that room is right across the hall. Plus it's bigger."

"Done," he said. I smiled, tilting my head up for a kiss. Edward was going to make up a nursery for me and I wasn't even a month along. He was daddy material alright. He hopped out of bed and ran out of the room. He was back in a thirty seconds with his sketchbook. "I've already started on the plans for a mural."


	74. Chapter 73  Happy Anniversary

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 73 - Happy Anniversary

**December 2010**

**BPOV**

I was four months pregnant, wearing a white bikini, and lying in my husband's arms in a lounge chair on the beach. We were in Jamaica for our first wedding anniversary.

I bawled when Edward had given me the tickets. I was so touched. I figured we'd just go to the city for dinner to celebrate, considering I was pregnant, but this trip was exactly what we needed.

And we had been given the okay for the flight from our doctor. Apparently the second trimester was the safest time to fly. And the most comfortable, too. The morning sickness was done, and there was the lowest risk of premature labour.

The pregnancy was going so well. Since the first visit to the doctor, until our last check up before the flight, two days ago, we had received nothing but good news. I was dying to know the sex of the baby. Edward didn't care, as long as it was healthy, but I really wanted to start calling our baby by name.

But, I had to be at least twenty weeks for the doctor to get a clear view in the ultra sound. So, we would probably find out at Christmas. The doctor put our due date on May fifteenth of next year.

The last few months had been heaven on earth. My mom and Mae, Edward's mom, doted on me. I think I went to the city at least once a week to buy baby clothes, maternity dresses, and toys. This baby brought our families even closer. He, or she, was a blessing in so many ways.

And Rosie and I spent a lot of time together. With this being her second pregnancy, she knew what to expect, and I valued her insights so much. For me, having someone to go through the pregnancy at the same time as me, really enhanced the experience. I truly valued having Rosie in my life.

And Edward, well, he was perfection. He loved to work on the nursery. He had shown me the preliminary sketch for the mural, but he said that I couldn't see the finished piece until he was finished. And he would only paint when I left the house to go shopping, so the paint smell didn't hurt the baby.

We had gone into the city and picked out all of the baby furniture; a crib, change table, rocking chair and bassinet. Edward hauled it into the nursery and I hadn't seen it since. He was taking his surprise seriously and I loved him for it. It was just another way for him to express his love for me and our child.

"I cannot wait to bring you in that room," he said, one day when I got home from baking at Rosie's. Edward had blue paint on his arms, still.

"I can't either, cowboy," I said, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I feel so spoiled that you are doing this for us." I set my hands on my stomach and smiled.

"You are my two favourite people on earth," he said, kissing my lips. He got on his knees and pulled my shirt up, before kissing our baby. "I love you, both, so much."

He talked to the baby constantly. He had full out conversations with my belly. I was often left in tears, either from the emotion and love he expressed to our baby, or from sheer laughter. He would tell the baby silly jokes or stories, all while rubbing my hip and thigh.

Honestly, it was a great bonding experience. Not just for baby and daddy, but for Edward and I. I treasured those moments when we first woke up in the morning, after lunch, and before we fell asleep at night.

When Edward talked to his fist child, I really gained an insight into how he was feeling. And while he did have some nerves about being a good daddy, the main emotions he expressed were overwhelming excitement and unconditional love.

Edward was the best father on earth and the baby wasn't born yet. But, he was an even better husband. He spoiled me. I was treated to daily back and foot rubs. And the sex. It. Was. Incredible.

Ever since a flushed cheeked Edward had been given the go ahead from the doctor, his fears of hurting the baby while we made love had flown out the window. And that translated to one happy mommy to be.

When I started to show, and even now at four months, my baby bump was fairly small, I worried that Edward wouldn't find me attractive anymore. Or at the very least, switch into overprotective daddy role, and not want to make love anymore.

Edward had walked into the bedroom one afternoon last week while I was standing in my underwear in front of the mirror. "Is everything alright?" he asked, sweetly, walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and set his warm hands on my growing tummy.

"I guess," I said, trying not to cry.

"Sunshine. Talk to me," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "I'm showing," I said, setting my hands over his.

"I've noticed. And you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So, what's making you cry?" He slid one hand up from my stomach, wrapped his arm around my chest and pulled me closer to his body for a hug.

"I'm just worried that now that we can see the baby, you won't find me attractive anymore." I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm being stupid, I guess."

I had always been self conscious about my full hips and bum. But, being in a relationship with Edward, that had changed. The man liked a little meat on his girl.

But, being pregnant, I was dealing with curves in new places, and I will admit to putting on a few extra pounds, besides the baby weight. All that, coupled with hormones, and I was faced with a little self doubt.

Edward ducked his head down and kissed my bare shoulder. "Can I make a confession?" he whispered and I nodded. "Quite the opposite is true, actually, Bella."

I met his eyes in the mirror and he gave me his sexy, seductive smile. It made me feel so warm inside, so reassured. "Really?"

"Really." He slid his hands up behind me and unclasped my bra, tugging it off of my arms. He brought his hands up to cradle my breasts in his palms. My breasts had definitely grown. too. "I think I've told you a million times over, just how much I love your curves."

He slid his hands down my sides and over my hips, bum and thighs. "You're so soft and feminine, Bella. It's incredibly attractive to me. And now with the pregnancy, you're just getting move curvy and I can't get enough of it."

He slid his hand between my legs and I groaned, dropping my head back on his shoulders. "There is just something so erotic about your body. I love you, and I am so turned on by your body. Pregnancy looks good on you. Never ever doubt that, sunshine."

And, honestly, Edward hadn't given me a chance to have any doubts. He was always touching me or kissing me. We would be watching TV in the middle of the afternoon and he would carry me upstairs so we could make love.

Life was truly amazing.

And, now, he had taken me on a second honeymoon. We were back at the same resort we had stayed at last year. I loved it here. It was actually starting to feel like a second home to me.

Edward and I had been here for just two days, and I already felt the benefits of the warm weather and sun. It had been a particularly cold winter back home, and I was starting to feel a little cooped up in the house. This vacation was perfect. I only wished Rosie and Em could be here to share it with us.

**EPOV**

"Baby, let's go back to the room," Bella whispered, letting her pretty little fingers rub my body over my swim trunks.

I looked at her face and she smiled at me seductively. And that wasn't the first time in the last two days that it had happened. Bella was almost constantly turned on. And I loved it.

"Your wish is my command," I said, making her laugh.

I was thrilled that she was enjoying her pregnancy so much. She deserved it. I wasn't surprised though. Bella wanted to be a mom, so much. And she was going to make a phenomenal parent.

This pregnancy had really brought out a new dimension to our relationship. Bella and I had always been able to share our feelings with each other, but the baby really allowed an outlet for me to communicate with Bella about my feelings over becoming a dad for the first time.

Just a year and a half ago, I was close to giving up on love, and finding my soul mate. My best friends had been in love for ten years and were the picture of happiness. It had been hard for me to be alone.

But, then I had found Bella. And life was perfect. Yes, we had our struggles over the last year, but we had come through with flying colours, our relationship had never been stronger.

But the baby, I don't know. It just cemented everything. Life just wasn't about us anymore. We had a greater purpose. A gift from God. And I was so thankful, so grateful for him or her.

So, I told that to the baby. I found it easy, for some reason to talk to the baby, to share my feelings with him. I was shit scared. I was terrified that I would do or say something that would make our child doubt me.

I had a lot of built of resentment for my own father. Yes, we had been working through our problems over the last year, but you couldn't erase bad memories. And I didn't want that for my child.

I wanted our baby to have every opportunity in the world. I wanted to support his dreams and help him make goals in life. But at the same time, I wanted to give him guidance and support.

I was proud to be a soon to be parent, and I was proud to be Bella's husband. My wife was my world and I was working hard to make sure that she knew that.

This trip was a lot of things. It was to celebrate our anniversary, to relive our honeymoon, to escape the cold, to enjoy the time we had left as just the two of us. But more than that, I just wanted to show Bella how much I loved her, valued her in my life. I would do anything for her, and I always would.

What Bella didn't know about this trip, though, was that Em and Rosie were coming down to join us in a few days. They weren't big travellers, but after I told them about my plans to take Bella down here, again, they started talking about it.

I figured it would be nice to share this piece of paradise with two of the people that we loved most on earth. Plus, I figured little Henry would look adorable crawling around on the beach. I was going to tell Bella after dinner at tonight, if we could ever leave the bedroom.

The second part of the surprise, was that we were going to take the long way home, so to speak. I had booked our return flight to stop in North Carolina. Bella and I were going to spend a couple of days with her best friend, Jessica.

Jessica had planned to come home at Christmas this year, and Bella had been really looking forward to it. But, Jessica's parents had decided to go visit her this year for the holidays. Bella tried to smile her through her disappointment, but I knew she missed her best friend. And if I was giving her the world, what was one more stop?

My mission throughout this pregnancy was to make Bella smile. And, let me tell you, that was a hell of a lot easier now that she was done with morning sickness. The second trimester, I had decided, was my favourite.

Not only was Bella so happy, but she was showing. And her pregnant body was so sexy. She was just ultra feminine and curvy, and I couldn't get enough of her. Plus, when we made love, Bella always wanted to be on top. And I was loving it.

Bella and I made love through the afternoon. When we were finally satiated, we showered and got dressed up for dinner, our anniversary dinner. I carried a small gift bag with me, across the beach, to the restaurant.

"Edward. What's in the bag?" Bella asked, batting her long gorgeous eyelashes at me.

I chuckled. "It's your anniversary gift, so stop asking. I'm not telling you."

She giggled, and of course I smiled. How could I not? I was on top of the world. "You know you just gave me a trip to Jamaica," she said, squeezing my hand. "I think you've got the gift thing covered."

"Ah, you're fun to spoil, sunshine," I said. "Let me."

"Okay," she said, smiling.

After we were seated and had ordered our meals, I passed her the gift bag. I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it. I had ordered her a sterling silver necklace with a pregnancy pendant. It was a heart with a pregnant woman inside, the baby's birthstone set over the mother's pregnant belly. I had ordered an emerald, as our little one was due in May.

I smiled as I watched Bella open the black velvet case. "Oh, Edward," she cried, reaching up to wipe the instant tears that had sprung to her eyes. "This is perfect." She got up from her seat and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you."

I blinked back my own tears as our eyes met. "I love you, too, sunshine." I took the necklace from the box and clasped it on her gorgeous neck. I admired the pendant as it sat just about her beautiful, full cleavage. "Perfect."

Bella wiped her cheeks, before reaching into her purse. "I guess I read your mind," she laughed, as she pulled out a navy blue box and passed it to me.

"Oh, Bella. You didn't need to get me anything," I said. "I've got my present right here." I rubbed her little belly and she smiled.

"Just open the dang box."

I chuckled. I truly loved this woman. My breath caught in my throat. Bella had given me a necklace as well. But mine was a pair of dog tags. The first tag was engraved with 'Edward and Isabella Cullen 5-12-09,' our wedding date. The second tag was blank.

"Once the baby is born, we'll get his or her name and birth date engraved on it," she said, biting her full bottom lip. "Do you like it?"

I got out of my seat and kissed her hard, public restaurant be damned. I pulled back from my wife's delicious lips to meet her shining eyes. "I will always treasure it," I told her honestly. "It's amazing, Bella, really. I love it." I wiped a stray tear from my blurry eyes, before slipping the necklace over my head. My wife was incredible.

After a romantic, candlelit dinner, Bella and I went for a walk on the moonlit beach. I bent down and drew a heart in the sand. Bella smiled and took my hand, pulling us both down to sit on the beach.

I wrapped my wife in my arms and set my hands on her pregnant belly. "It's been a wild year, Bella. We've had our rough patches, but we got through them. We're stronger, I think. But, what I'll remember about our first year together are the happy times; our first Christmas, your graduation." I caressed her stomach and kissed her shoulder. "And making this little miracle. Happy Anniversary."


	75. Chapter 74 Prayers and Blessings

**A/N - Happy Saturday! My writing tutor checked out this story, and she was impressed by all of the positive reviews! You are all amazing! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

Chapter 74 - Prayers and Blessings

**BPOV**

If there was anything better than cuddling with your husband on a moonlit Jamaican beach, I couldn't think of it. This had to be the best anniversary, ever, even though it was just our first.

"Bella, can you think of anything that would make this trip better?" Edward asked, rubbing my stomach.

"No," I said honestly. "I only wish Em and Rosie could share this with us. I mean poor Rosie has a seven month old baby, she's nursing and she's four months pregnant. The girl needs a vacation."

Edward chuckled. "I agree with you whole heartedly," he said, kissing my lips. "And so does Em. They'll be here tomorrow night."

I screamed in excitement and Edward laughed harder. "No way. Are you serious?"

"I am," he said, pulling me into his arms and leaning back. We fell back into the sand, laughing together. "Our little godson is coming, too."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so excited. I miss him."

"I do, too," he said, smiling. "I just can't wait to see what this little baby looks like." He set his hand on my belly.

"He's going to be gorgeous. And he's going to look exactly like you. I'll be the luckiest woman on earth, with the handsomest husband, and the most beautiful little boy."

"And if it's our little Leah?"

I laughed. "It's a boy, Edward. I just know it."

"Okay. Mommy's intuition." He pressed a gentle, loving kiss to my lips.

I smiled. "He's going to be a mommy's boy. But, you get to teach him how to pee in the toilet."

Edward laughed. "We're already potty training, huh?

"Hey, it's never too early to make a plan. And you're the one with the pee pee. You get to teach him how to use it."

"Pee pee?" Edward laughed.

"Willy, winky, wee wee, doodle," I added. "We have to be kid friendly."

"And he'll be the only little boy that doesn't know what his penis is called," Edward added, rubbing my hand.

I giggled. "Well, you can have that conversation with him, too," I said.

"What? You're giving me the sex talk responsibilities?" he asked, his eyes wide. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

I couldn't stop laughing. "Edward. I would be as red as a tomato. Mason wouldn't take me seriously. And if he inherits my blush, we'll both be red. I don't know anything about boys, but I'm sure they don't want to hear about sex from their moms. Did your dad give you the talk?"

Edward laughed. "He just told me to wrap it up."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Bella, you know he never won father of the year, or anything."

I leaned over to kiss his lips. "You will."

"Thanks. So, how red were you when your mom gave you the talk?"

I laughed. "I didn't really have a talk. It was just little tidbits thrown into conversation. All pretty random. I got a lot of lectures over the course of my life, but never any about sex."

"So, we're running on no experience." He shook his head, smiling. "Good thing he'll be a baby for a while, huh?"

"We're going to enjoy every single moment of it, too." I kissed his lips. "I love you so much, Edward. I thank God everyday for you."

His eyes looked a little watery. "So do I, sunshine." Edward reached up to run his fingers through my hair. "Would you mind if I said a prayer for us right now?"

"I would love that, actually," I said.

"Okay." He pressed a soft and precious kiss to my lips. "Dear Lord. My beautiful wife and I offer our humble thanks for the guidance, support and love that You have given us in the last year. We thank you for blessing us with a child. We cherish him, or her, already, and we promise to raise this baby according to Your word. We ask for Your continued blessings in our lives, and ask that our child be born healthy and happy. Thank you, Father. Amen."

"Amen," I said, smiling. "That was beautiful."

I truly felt blessed to have Edward in my life. He was a good man, with a loving heart. I couldn't wait to sit on the end of my child's bed and listen to Edward saying prayers with our son or daughter.

**EPOV**

Our anniversary had been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better day. But it was about to get better.

As we sat in the sand, I caressed Bella's skin with my fingers. She giggled and I smiled. "That tickles," she said. She looked so pretty when she laughed, and her full cleavage was bouncing a little, turning me on. She caught my wandering eyes and smiled wider.

Bella licked her lips, her tongue peeking out and teasing me. Her eyes still locked on mine, she reached up and pulled the string on the back of her neck from her sundress. Her top loosened, before it fell down revealing her full, bare breasts to me. The moonlight hit them just right, casting shadows on her body, and emphasising her round, sensual shape.

Honestly, I was a little shocked at her boldness. I mean, yes, this was a private resort, but we weren't the only people staying here. I tore my eyes off of her, and did a quick look around to make sure there were no other men checking out this beauty that was my wife.

When I realised the coast was clear, I leaned in for a taste of Bella's sweet skin. She hummed, and I groaned as if on reflex. "Sunshine, we should go back to the room," I breathed into her neck.

"No, Edward," she sighed. "Make love to me right now."

"Ugh, Bella," I said. I wasn't really into sex in public, but if my wife wanted it, then I was willing to give it a shot. I unzipped the fly of my khaki pants and Bella pulled up the bottom of her long dress, and we actually made love on the beach. It was hot, sexy and exhilarating.

"Edward," Bella sighed, collapsing on my chest. "That was amazing."

I chuckled. "I have sand in my ass."

Bella laughed. "Aw, cowboy." She kissed my jaw. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry. I have to say, I'll never forget this anniversary." Neither would I.

I woke up the next day with my beautiful wife curled up to my side. She was wearing a pretty white lace and satin slip.

Bella and Rosie had gone shopping together two weeks ago, and Bella had come home with bags of maternity lingerie. I had been lucky enough to watch her model all of her new purchases. Purple satin, black lace. You name it, she bought it. And I loved it. I found her pregnant body to be an incredible turn on as it was. But now with the lingerie, I couldn't get enough.

I ran the back of my fingers over her milky soft skin. She hummed and smiled in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I thought back to last year, on our honeymoon. We had been talking about having babies. We even picked the names here in Jamaica.

This was a special place for us. I was excited for Henry to see the beach. And just thinking of the little guy down here, made me already start planning to bring our child here next Christmas. Maybe, next year, Bella and I could work on baby number two.

I laughed to myself at the thought, and Bella opened her gorgeous brown sugar eyes to peer up at my face. "Was I snoring?" she asked, her voice raw and raspy.

I smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "No, I was just thinking."

She smiled. "Are you going to share with your wife?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Cowboy, I'm pregnant. You have to give me what I want."

I chuckled at her logic. "I was thinking about bringing our baby here next year."

"Aw. I love that this is our place. I don't even want to travel anywhere else. I really love Jamaica."

"I agree," I said. "Do you want to know what else I was thinking?"

"Of course," she said, rubbing my chest. "I always want to know what's on your mind."

"I was thinking about making baby number two."

"Already, huh?" she laughed.

I laughed with her. "I meant next year."

"Trying to keep me pregnant?"

"I just really happen to like making babies with you."

"Well, we could do what we did last year in Jamaica."

We looked at each other and laughed. "Practice."

Bella and I stayed in bed for most of the morning, had a late brunch on the patio, and then went swimming in the ocean. The best part was lathering Bella up with waterproof sunscreen. Let's just say, I didn't miss a spot.

The ocean was fun, but I could tell that Bella couldn't wait for Rosie, Em and Henry to get here. And to be honest, neither could I. While we floated out in the water, Bella and I decided to show them all the great places we had seen last year, with the exception of the drinking cruise.

At six o'clock, Bella and I went to wait in the lobby for them. I smiled when I saw Em and Rosie pull up in a taxi. I got up to help with the bags. "Brought the whole ranch, I see," I teased my best friend.

"Yeah, you talk now, but once you have your kid, you'll understand," Em said, passing me a large quilted blue diaper bag. "I think I brought one pair of shorts." We laughed, together. "The rest is Rosie and Henry's."

I heard Henry before I saw him. He started crying when Rosie passed him to Bella so she could get out of the taxi. I helped her out of the car, before going over to Bella to kiss my godson. He was dressed in a little blue and white sailor suit, and he looked adorable.

"What's wrong, little man," I asked, reaching over to rub his cheek.

"He's teething," Rosie said, shrugging. "Combined with the flight, plus the fact that he's due to eat."

"Oh, is that all," I teased. Rosie laughed and slapped my shoulder, before coming over to give me a hug. I kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back. "Did you have a good flight? How's the other little one?"

Rosie rubbed her stomach, which was a little bigger than Bella's. "Oh, this one is my good baby," she said. "It has to be a girl. But, yeah. The flight was good. He slept most of the way."

"See. You're a good baby, aren't you, angel." Bella cooed at Henry. It made me smile to watch her with him. She was going to be such an amazing mom. She rocked him back and forth until he calmed down. She definitely had the mother's touch.

We waited while Em and Rosie checked in and followed them to their room. Rosie fed her son, and looked so exhausted, so Bella offered to take Henry to our room for a few hours and give her a break.

They happily took us up on the offer and we took our little godson with us back to our room. Bella set him on the bed tickled his little tummy making him laugh. I sat at the end of the bed and watched my wife. She had a glow about her when she was with Henry.

"You ready for our own little angel?" I asked her, as I picked up the baby's foot, and tickled the bottom of it.

"Oh, definitely," she said, smiling. She scooped up Henry and leaned back against the headboard. He was getting big, but Bella still snuggled him like he was a newborn.

"I love that you're so maternal, but you're still my little vixen." I got up and came to sit right beside her, my back to the headboard. "I still can't stop thinking about last night on the beach."

Bella blushed and giggled. "Hey, we're on vacation," she said, smiling at me. She leaned over to kiss me. "But don't get me worked up. We're babysitting."

"So, once we have the baby, I can't flirt with you, anymore?"

She laughed. "You can flirt, but you know, once the baby get's older, you're going to have to invest in some underwear to walk around in. No more nudity."

I leaned over to kiss her lips. "Oh, we'll send the kids across the highway to Rosie and Em's place and you can have your naked husband all to yourself."

"Mm," she hummed. "Sounds like a plan."

I knew, just by watching Bella with Henry, that our baby was going to take up most of her time. I was already a little jealous.. I was so used to having a hundred percent of Bella's attention, so our lives would definitely change.

Change wasn't something to be feared. It could be a blessing. I mean, hell, my life changed the second I met Bella and fell in love with her. For the better. And I knew that I would fall in love with our baby at first sight, just like I had his mother. Yes, change was coming, but we were ready. In fact, it couldn't come fast enough.


	76. Chapter 75 Nerves, Nursing and Nakedness

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I know I said this story would be finished in 75 chapters, but I can't end it, yet. We've got a lot more of their beautiful lives to share! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 75 - Nerves, Nursing and Nakedness

**BPOV**

Jamaica with the McCartys was amazing. The four of us, plus Henry were having a blast. Rosie and Em's first full day here, we met up with them after breakfast to go into the city for some shopping. I had enjoyed the outdoor markets so much last year, and I wanted to share that with them.

Rosie loved it, just as I had expected. Em had Henry on his chest, bundled in a little wrap. He made such a great daddy. The funny part, was how huge Em was, compared to the baby. He would set his hand on Henry's back and cover it completely. But, I had never seen a more gentle father. He loved his son so much and it was a beautiful sight.

As Rosie and I looked at trinkets, souvenirs and jewellery, Edward and Em stood together, laughing. I couldn't help but smile. Life was truly perfect for us. I sent up another quick prayer of thanks to God for this gift of love and friendship that we were blessed with.

We finished shopping at around noon, and Rosie and I found a nice bathroom so she could breastfeed. I sat beside her so she wasn't alone. "I'm nervous about this part," I confessed to her. Breastfeeding was an important part of being a mom, but I was still apprehensive about how it would feel, or if I would do it right.

"Oh, sweetheart. I was, too," Rosie said, pulling down her top. "But, after you get used to it, it's fine." She held Henry up to her breast, helped him to latch on and he started to eat. I smiled as I watched him shut his eyes, his hand on her breast.

It was a beautiful thing to watch, and I was grateful that Rosie allowed me to share this moment with her and her son. Besides watching Henry, I didn't have any experience with babies, so I valued Rosie's advice.

"It just feels like a light tugging, Bella. I was sensitive for the first couple of weeks, but as I learned, as well as Henry, it's been a beautiful bonding experience for us. I love the time we spend together like this, my son and I." She smiled over at me, supportively. "And I know that you are going to love it, too.

"And, Bella. They show you at the hospital, you know, all the proper techniques, but I would love to help you if you need it."

"Thank you so much, Rosie. I honestly can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here for me. Just to listen and offer advice. I feel so lucky to have you in my life. You know, I wanted this baby more than anything, and I'm so excited, but I think the closer it gets, the more nervous I get."

"Oh, Bella," she said, reaching one hand over to pat my hand. "I understand completely. I waited years for Henry. I thought I knew everything there was to know about being a mom. I think I've read every parenting book that's been published. But, nothing, no amount of research, can prepared you for the real thing.

"Henry is such a blessing for us. We love him more every single day. And the amazing part is that he teaches us something new all the time. Like what he wants, what he likes. But, even more than that, he shows us that we have patience and courage.

"But, do you want to know my favourite part?"

"I would love to."

"Watching Em with him," she admitted with a loving smile. "My heart grows every time I watch the man I love more than anyone, with the baby we made together. It's beautiful."

I smiled, having noticed the same thing this morning. "Henry's made him into a softie, huh?"

She smiled. "Oh, yeah."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked her.

"Of course you can, Bella. I consider you to be one of my best friends. I'm here for you. Always remember that."

I blinked back my tears at her never ending support. "Thank you," I said, smiling. "Okay, uh, Edward and I…" I laughed, nervously. "We're making love nearly non-stop." Rosie smiled and nodded her head. "So, is that normal? I mean I know sex is allowed, I've talked to the doctor about it."

"Oh, it's normal. Em and I are the same way." She laughed. "We've always been like that, though. It's harder with the baby, and feeding, and being tired. But, pregnancy has that turned on affect on me. It did when I was pregnant with Henry, too."

I giggled with her. "It's amazing, isn't it."

"It is. It's funny. I worried about Emmy not finding me attractive. But, he's told me, and shown me, countless times, that he loves my pregnant body."

"Oh, I know. Edward is the same. He's definitely a man that loves curves."

She laughed. "That's totally the farm boy mentality, though. And you better believe our sons are going to be after the curvy girls, too."

I laughed. "Oh, with Edward's DNA, I'm going to have to keep an eye on my boy, that's for sure."

She laughed. "You think my little girl and your little boy are going to end up getting married?" I loved that fact that Rosie and I had decided the genders of our children before our ultrasounds.

I smiled as I rubbed my little baby belly. "I would love that. At least we'd know the in-laws, right?"

**EPOV**

Bella had gone with Rosie to breastfeed Henry. I was glad the girls were together, as we were in a foreign country, and I didn't like the idea of either girl being alone, no matter how safe I felt here.

Em and I grabbed a table and ordered a rum and coke each at an outdoor restaurant. The good thing about being on vacation, was we weren't driving. Plus, Em wanted to imbibe on a little of Jamaica's specialty.

"So, buddy. What do think? Amazing, huh?"

"I have to give it to you, Ed. Jamaica is amazing. Well, from what we've seen so far." Em looked happy and relaxed, which is definitely not an easy thing to accomplish with a rancher, and a new dad. "And, Rosie's happy. It was nice to leave that cold as hell weather behind, too."

I laughed. "I hear that."

"So, daddy. You getting excited?" Em asked.

I laughed, nodding my head. "I am. But, I have to admit it. I'm scared shitless." Em was my best friend. He wouldn't judge.

"Ah, you'll be fine, buddy," Em said, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder. "Who the hell thought I could I do it, but think Rosie and I are managing pretty well."

"You are an amazing father, Em. Not that I ever had any doubts."

"What's got you scared? The diaper changes?"

I laughed. "Em. I muck stalls everyday. Shit does not scare me."

"You're preaching to the choir, here. I'm a damn rancher." We both laughed.

I shook my head. "I'm scared to screw it up, man. I don't want to be my dad, repeat history and all that."

"Ah, I think you're going be the complete opposite of your daddy, Eddie. You're going to be an over protective, loving, nurturing dad, and your kids are going to be embarrassed when you hug them in front of their friends."

I laughed. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"So, what's really bugging you?"

"Honestly, I'm scared things will change with Bella and I."

"Yeah. I went through that one, too," Em said. And I felt so much better hearing that. "And things do change. I'm not spoiled as much, that's for sure. And Rosie's tired, a lot. If you know what I mean.

"One thing, I don't know, don't laugh at me for this one. But when she feeds him, I don't know, it's a damn beautiful thing to watch. Rosie's face, she looks so peaceful. And she's got this connection with Henry that I can't have."

I nodded. That made sense. I hadn't thought of the breastfeeding part.

"But, we're so happy. Henry is everything I ever wanted in life. Every time I look at him, I know we were blessed by God. And now that we have the second one on the way, I don't know. Life is just perfect."

I smiled and reached over to pat my best friend's shoulder. "You are blessed. I feel that way, too."

"You are, buddy. Bella is an amazing woman. And when I see her with Henry, I can tell how great she's going to be with your baby."

"Yeah. I see it, too. She's going to make one beautiful mom."

I agreed with Em wholeheartedly. Bella was caring and loving and sensitive. I couldn't wait to see her with our chid in her arms. I knew I was going to cry like a baby when I saw my gorgeous wife holding our son or daughter for the first time. Tough image, be damned.

I swallowed the rest of my drink just as Bella and Rosie walked back out of the bathroom, and joined us at the table. I smiled when I saw her, standing up to help her into her chair. She giggled. "Thank you, cowboy," she said, leaning over to kiss my lips. "Mm. You taste like rum."

I smiled, loving that when she kissed me, she tasted me, too. It was funny, just the morning out of bed, and I already wanted her, again. And, by the way Bella leaned over and sucked my lip, again, for another taste, I could tell the feeling was mutual.

We ordered a great chicken dish, and we all shared an amazing lunch before heading back to our hotel rooms for a nap. Well, Rosie and Em were going to nap. But by the look in Bella's eyes, she was still hungry. Hungry for me.

When we were back in our room, we made love, soft and sweet, sharing kisses and I love yous. I caressed Bella's stomach as she laid beside on our big soft bed.

"Are you having a good time with Rosie?" I asked her, before stealing another kiss.

She smiled. "I truly love her, Edward. She is a great source of information, you know."

I laughed. "Really? What did she say?"

"She was just reassuring me about breastfeeding. That's all."

"Reassuring you? Are you nervous?" I asked, sitting up. Bella sat up with me, snuggling up to my body, her fingers tangled into the hair on my chest.

"I am."

I was both surprised and grateful that she admitted her fear to me. "Talk to me about it, Bella." I always wanted to hear everything that was on her mind.

"It's not that big of deal, cowboy," she said, kissing my pec. "Just girl stuff."

I chuckled, rubbing her back. "We're married, gorgeous. You can tell me, anything. I want to know everything."

Bella giggled. "No, you really don't. Being a girl isn't all glamour."

"If it has to do with you, I can handle it."

"We were just talking about breastfeeding. How it feels. How to get the baby to latch on. Stuff like that."

"So, it's pretty complicated, huh?"

"I think it just takes practice. But, Edward. It looks like it's going to be amazing. I can't wait to share that experience with our baby."

I smiled, holding her closer to my body. "I can't wait to see you with him, Bella. In the nursery."

Bella laughed, reaching around me to pinch my side. "The nursery that you won't let me see?"

I smiled down at her face, her cheeks flushed, a playful smile pulling on her lips. "It's almost finished," I said, defending myself. "I just want it to be perfect."

Bella pressed a kiss over my heart, her hands leaving a trail of heat as they caressed my skin. "You're so amazing, Edward. So thoughtful. I can only imagine what you've done with that room."

I smiled to myself. The room was actually finished, already. I was ahead of schedule and I had completed the nursery just a couple of days before we left we left for Jamaica. But, I wanted to present the room to Bella as a Christmas gift. So, I was hiding in there, drawing in my sketchpad, when I supposed to working on the room.

I knew if I told her that it was finished, she would want to see it, early. But, a man had to keep his secrets. It was allowed for holidays, I rationalized. I was counting down the days for her to see the finished product. I loved it, so I knew she would, too.

"You'll see it, soon, sunshine. I promise," I whispered.

Bella yawned as she cuddled against me. I ran my fingers through her hair. "Get some sleep, Bella."

"But you're naked," she said, tracing her fingers on my horseshoe tattoo, right above my groin. "It would be a shame to waist this opportunity."

I chuckled. "Have you already forgotten ten minutes ago?" I teased.

"Never," she said, kissing my heart, again. "I still remember the first time I ever touched this tattoo."

I smiled and hummed. "The first night we ever spent together. You had wandering fingers."

Bella laughed. "No one would blame me. You are sex on legs, Edward. And the tattoos. Mm. That sealed the deal for me."

I chuckled. "That was the best day of my life. The day I met you."

"Mine, too, Edward," She looked into my eyes and smiled. "And, we've loved each other since."

I kissed her sweet lips. "And we will forever."


	77. Chapter 76  Butterflies

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I truly appreciate it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 76 - Butterflies

**EPOV**

The rest of the week, vacationing with our best friends was amazing. But, the romance of Jamaica made me want to be alone with my wife. A lot. She was wearing skimpy clothes, showing off her round, beautiful body, and it turned me on beyond believe. But that's what the nights were for.

We spent one afternoon in the pool with the swim up bar. And who was there at the bar, but Bella's favourite bartender, Laurent. She had built an instant friendship with Laurent last year on our honeymoon.

She had sent him a Christmas card last year and they had kept up a frequent correspondence ever since, writing letters back and forth about once a month. It was nothing to be jealous of, in the least. Bella was just that friendly. She had a pure, warm heart and she made friends wherever she went.

So, Bella was beyond thrilled to see her friend behind the bar. "Hello, beautiful girl," Laurent said, in his really cool Jamaican accent, that always made me smile. "How's your baby?"

Bella stood up out of the water, her hands on her belly. "He's getting big, Laurent," she giggled.

"Oh, look at you," he chuckled, leaning over the bar to kiss her cheek. "I must say congratulations in person," he said, reaching over to shake my hand. "Congrats, daddy."

"Thanks, Laurent," I said, smiling. The guy was too nice not to like. "Any luck finding a girl?

Laurent laughed. "You've married her, already, Edward," he teased, making me laugh and Bella blush.

We introduced him to Rosie and Em and Laurent spent the rest of the afternoon trying to impress the girls with his fancy drink making skills. Rosie and Bella drank all sorts of slushie drinks and Laurent had Em and I drinking a lot of rum.

It was a fun afternoon, but by the time Bella and I were back in our room, I had quite the buzz going. And Bella thought it was hilarious. All I remember was doing a lot of laughing and sex. Yeah, there was a lot of sex.

I know I was telling Bella lots of jokes while we made love. I couldn't help it, because she looked so damn beautiful when she laughed. And she looked even prettier in the throes of passion. So the combination of the two was blowing my mind.

I wasn't a heavy drinker. I wasn't like the clichéd cowboy in all the country songs. Yeah, I had a beer from time to time, but this much rum was, well, too much rum. I woke up with a bit of headache, but luckily I wasn't too sick.

Bella woke me up with a nice back rub, though, so I couldn't complain. "Good morning, my handsome hubby," she said, digging her thumbs in deep into my muscles. "Do you have a hangover?"

I chuckled. "No, baby. Big body, it takes a lot to knock me down."

She giggled. "Mm. I love your big, sexy body." She pressed a kiss to my shoulder, over my gun tattoo.

"But, I don't remember a hell of a lot of what I said last night. Was I decent?"

She laughed, again. "Oh, you're a dirty drunk," she said. "You told me a bunch of dirty jokes, half of which I didn't even understand the punch line."

I chuckled. "I'd love to explain them, but I have no idea what they are. What else did I say?"

Bella laughed that beautiful giggle of hers. "You told me how sexy I was, and all the dirty things you wanted to do to my body, and then you did them."

I peeked over my shoulder at her. "I'm sorry," I said, sincerely.

She smiled that killer sexy smile at me. "I'm not. Edward, my goodness, I'm still tingling."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah," she giggled. She laid down beside me, and I rolled to my side, setting my hand on her round hip. I looked up at her, and she smiled as our eyes met. "I love you, so much, cowboy."

I smiled, never getting tired of hearing that. "I love you, too, my bright, beautiful sunshine," I said. "And I am sorry that I lost control like that." I felt pretty damn stupid. Pretty irresponsible. My wife was pregnant.

I rolled onto my back and rubbed my face with my hands. "Edward, my love, you didn't lose control." She reached up to thread her fingers through the hair on my chest. She gave it a little tug, so I looked over at her.

"Don't do this," she whispered. "Don't beat yourself up. I can handle you. And all you did was make me laugh, Edward. You were just as gentle and careful around the baby as you always are."

I rolled over and cuddled my face into her neck. "Thank you, Bella," I mumbled into her neck. "And I'm never drinking, again."

"Oh, Edward," she said, rubbing my back. She kissed my hair, and wrapped me in a hug.

I chuckled and peeked up at her face. She smiled, clearly happy that I was smiling. "Will you show me what I did to blow to your mind last night?"

She smiled seductively at me. "Do you have any plans, tonight?"

My Lord in heaven, did I love my wife.

**BPOV**

Jamaica was amazing, but I was ready to go home. It was Christmas in about two weeks, and I was ready to start nesting. I was dying to get in that nursery, and I was hoping that Edward would let me in, soon.

Rosie and Em had a different flight than us, because we booked our tickets at a different time. I gave baby Henry a tight squeeze and a million kisses before they left for the airport.

Edward and I took a nice long walk down the beach before we went to our room to pack up. Edward sat me on the bed and held my hands, kneeling down in front of me. "Are you proposing, again," I teased, and he laughed.

"No, Bella," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips. He smiled widely at me. "But, I do have a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked, smiling as widely as he was. "You don't need to keep spoiling me. You've already given me a second honeymoon. I'm happy, cowboy, I promise. Over the moon, in fact."

"I know," Edward chuckled guiltily. "But, just let me give you one more."

"Oh, okay," I said, giggling.

"We're not going home."

"What?" I was so confused. "Why not?"

Edward laughed. "Don't sound so disappointed."

I giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm not. Where are we going?" I was intrigued, but I really did have my heart set on Christmas on the farm.

"We're going to North Carolina."

I screamed. Like I literally screamed. Edward started laughing at me, and I fell back on the bed and giggled. "Oh, my gosh, cowboy. Are you serious?"

He climbed on the bed with me and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I'm very serious. Bella, this baby is important to you, to us." He set his hand softly on my baby belly. I savoured the heat of his palm on my skin.

"And I'm lucky enough to have my very best friends on earth live across the highway from us. But, I want you to be able share this pregnancy with Jessica. At least let her see how beautiful you are. Bella, you have a gorgeous glow about you."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I was literally floored by his thoughtfulness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I love you. Like so, so much. Thank you, Edward. I just, wow, can't believe it."

He smiled and reached up to wipe my tears. "It's just for a couple days, but I know how much you were looking forward to seeing Jessica at Christmas. Just a little detour on our way home."

"Oh, baby. I'm so excited," I said.

Edward inched down on the bed and kissed my stomach. "Hi, baby. It's daddy. We're going to fly on the airplane, again. We're going to go visit your Aunty Jessica."

I smiled, as Edward spoke to the baby. "Cowboy. Can I ask you a favour?" I asked, enjoying his touch.

"Anything."

"After I have the baby, will you keep touching me?"

Edward slid up on the bed so he could look into my eyes. "What do you mean? Of course I will." He frowned a little.

"Oh, I know, I just meant that since we found out I was carrying our baby, you almost always have your hand on my body. It's like you're connected to our child as much as I am." Edward smiled, obviously loving that analogy. "But after I deliver, I'm going to miss that touch."

Edward reached up to caress my cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll never stop touching you, Bella. This baby is the world to me, but never forget that you are my soul. I am nothing without you, and I need you as much as you need me."

"Thank you," I said, giving him a watery smile. I just adored hearing his thoughts. He was right, too. We needed each other. We were a part of each other, now. Edward and I shared something so deep. And with this baby, we were forever tied to one another. And that was the best feeling.

**EPOV**

So, Bella was thrilled with the surprise. And that made me happy. She was beautiful all the time, but breathtaking when she smiled. Our stop in North Carolina made us leaving Jamaica a little easier.

The flight was smooth and Bella and the baby were fine when we landed. We checked into our hotel and Bella went to have a bath before we went to meet Jessica and Mike for dinner.

I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes for a minute. I was just drifting off when I heard Bella call my name. She sounded panicked and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Had she fallen? Was she bleeding? Was the baby okay?

I jolted out of bed and raced into the bathroom. Bella was lying a tub of pretty smelling bubbles, and she had a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she had tears running down her face.

I walked over to the side of the tub and dropped to my knees beside her. "What's wrong?

She smiled and another tear fell from her eye into the water. "Nothing. Cowboy, I felt the baby." Her eyes were wide with excitement.

I laughed in disbelief. I didn't know when that was supposed to happen, but I was so thrilled. Beyond excited. "What does it feel like?" I asked, reaching into the tub and softly moving the bubbles away from her stomach.

"Um, it felt like butterflies, I guess. But, Edward. It's so real."

I laughed, reaching up to wipe the tears from my own eyes. "Would I be able to feel it?"

"I don't know," she said, reaching up to take my hand in hers. She pulled my hand under the water and set it on her bare stomach. "Right here. It was right here."

I smiled, watching her face. "Did you just feel it once?"

"Yeah, when I called you. Do I think I scared him?"

"Oh, no, Bella. He loves you. What were doing when you felt it?"

"Nothing, I was lust lying back in the water thinking about you." She smiled. "You're all I ever think about. I love you so…" She stopped talking. "Wait. I think he's moving. Oh, Edward. I can feel it again."

"Where?" I asked, sliding my hand over her belly.

"Stop. Right there," she said. "Can't you feel it?"

"No. Nothing."

"It's really faint. Maybe he's too tiny, yet, to really kick you, daddy."

I smiled, before leaning over to kiss her lips. "I love you, Bella. Enjoy this."

"I am. I just want to share it with you."

"You are, sunshine. You called me the minute you felt it. Don't worry. He'll be kicking and fussing before you know it. He's a Cullen, so he won't sit still."

Bella smiled that breathtaking smile at me, setting her hand over mine on her belly. "I think he likes the water. Mason's a water baby."

"He's going to love baths," I added, and Bella smiled.

She reached out of the water to set her hand on my cheek. "Our baby," she whispered.

She didn't need to say anything else. The idea that we were having a child, that he was inside of Bella right now, was so mind blowing to me, every single time I thought about it. In five short months, we were going to meet our baby.


	78. Chapter 77 Congrats & A Country Boy

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you so much for reading. There is a language warning for this chapter...just a couple words. Enjoy!**

Chapter 77 - Congratulations and A Country Boy

**BPOV**

It was such a weird statement to say that my baby felt real, now, but it was true. My little Mason was kicking, or swimming, or dancing. There was a baby inside of me. Of course I already knew that, and my belly was getting a little bigger. But, it all didn't really feel real, or true, until I felt him move.

It was the most beautiful sensation. He was alive and healthy and he was a miracle from God. My son, our son. I wanted Edward to be a part of this, and even though the little flutter wasn't strong enough for Edward to feel with his hand, I knew he felt it with his heart.

When Edward smiled, when we talked about our baby, I felt my breath hitch a little every time. He was that beautiful, that proud. He was already he most amazing dad, had the most unbelievable connection with this child. And, he'd been smiling since he read the results of the pregnancy test all those months ago.

I didn't think that I could love Edward more than I already had, but this bond that I felt with him, making a life with him, was indescribable. I loved him more and more every day. As the baby grew, our love grew stronger, more powerful.

And as if he wasn't already the most fabulous husband for taking me to Jamaica for our first honeymoon, now, he'd taken me to North Carolina to visit my best friend. I'd wanted Jessie to be a part of this pregnancy, and now, at least she get to see what I looked like pregnant.

Edward and I were meeting Jess and Mike for dinner, and I was beyond thrilled to see her. I hadn't seen her since the end of August. Three and half months was far too long for best friends to be apart. And without Edward, it would have been even longer.

I put on a cute bright orange maxi dress that Edward had bought me in Jamaica. It had an empire waist, leaving room for my tummy, and I slipped on a cute blue cardigan over top. I loved North Carolina. Their winter weather was like spring time in Alberta, so I didn't need a jacket.

Edward wore a nice pair of jeans and a pretty tan western shirt, with brown piping. He wore his cowboy boots, and looked the perfect picture of sexiness. My hunky cowboy. "You ready, sunshine," Edward asked, taking my hands in his and leaning in to press a kiss to my lips.

"I am," I said, smiling up his face. "Thank you, again, for doing this, Edward."

"You are very welcome," he said, setting his hand on my belly. "How's our baby? Still kicking?"

I smiled. "No, I think he's sleeping."

Edward leaned down to kiss my stomach. "Love you, baby." I blinked back my tears. He was amazing.

We got in the rental car and drove out to the restaurant. Edward wrapped his arm around my hips, protectively. It was sweet. We walked into the restaurant and Jess and Mike were waiting for us in the lobby.

"Bella," she screamed, running over to me and squeezing me in the tightest hug, I think I'd ever had. "Oh, my god, girlie. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Jess."

We were both crying into each other's shoulders. We had probably made a scene, but I didn't care. I loved Jess so much and I had missed her terribly. She stepped back and held my hands, looking down at my belly.

"Look at you. You're glowing." She reached up and set her hand on my tummy. "Am I going to be an aunty or an uncle?"

Edward burst out laughing. "We don't know the sex yet, but Bella thinks it's a boy."

"So, you're going to be an uncle." Jess and I laughed with each other, and Mike looked at us like we were crazy…which we were.

Edward gave a Jess a hug and kissed her cheek. "You look great, Jessica."

"I love your hair, girlie," I said, reaching up to touch it. She had cut her long hair into a cute, asymmetrical bob. "You look so stylish and young, and here I am, all blimp like."

"Oh, god, Bella. You're hot as hell, and you always are. Look at those sexy curves."

Edward chuckled. "You sound like me, Jess."

"Good damn thing you married her first," Jessie teased, elbowing Edward in the arm. Edward frowned a little, like he wasn't sure she was joking. It was cute. Such an old fashioned country boy.

Mike came over and gave me a gentle hug. "Hey, Bella," he said, softly. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

I smiled. I really, really liked Mike and I was so glad that he had moved with Jess to North Carolina. I think they were meant to be, like Edward and I.

The hostess led us to our seats and Edward helped me into the booth. "In a few months, Bella, you won't fit in a booth," Jess teased.

I laughed. "In a few months, Edward's going to have to put on my shoes."

Edward had his arm around my shoulder. "You know I'll do it, sunshine." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

We all shared a great meal, with even better conversation. I loved that Jess and I could be apart for months, but the minute we were together, again, everything was normal, like she never left.

"So, how's the PhD coming, Doctor Jess?" I asked, smiling across the table at my genius of a best friend.

"It's the same as the masters, really. But, the paper is longer. A lot of teaching, too. And I'm always busy."

"Poor Mike," I said, and he chuckled.

"Not poor Mike," Jessie said. "He's well satisfied."

I laughed, and Mike shook his head at Jessie's bluntness. "She's jealous of one of the personal trainers at my gym," he said.

"You should see the boobs on this girl, Bella. It's insane."

"I didn't even notice her boobs," Mike said, winking at her.

"How could you not?"

"What does a guy have to do to prove to his girl that he loves her and is committed to her?" Edward said.

"Maybe move to a different country with her while she's in school?" I suggested, and Jess laughed.

Mike slid out from his side of the booth and stood facing Jess. "Or, a guy could tell his girl that he loves her with all his heart. That he's never been happier in his entire life, than when he's with her. He could tell her that he wants to spend forever with her."

I gasped and covered my mouth. Mike was proposing to Jess. Right. Now. I felt so blessed to get to witness this moment. Jessie's eyes were filling with tears and she glanced over at me, looking both excited and scared to death at the same time. I could only smile at her in support. This was a huge moment for her.

"Jessica. I love you. You are so smart, and so beautiful and you inspire me every single day. I followed you across the continent and I'll follow you anywhere."

Mike reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little black ring box. He opened it and revealed a gorgeous ring, with a square cut, yellow diamond in the center, surrounded by little clear diamonds. It was gorgeous and modern and perfectly suited for Jessica.

"Will you marry me, Jess?" he asked, and it was the first time I had ever seen super buff, tough Mike look nervous. It was adorable. Edward squeezed my knee under the table and I smiled over at him. Even he looked a little emotional.

"I will," she cried, sliding out of the booth and flying into his arms. "I love you."

Mike looked at us over Jessie's shoulder and smiled. I loved that he waited for us to be here before he proposed. This was a moment I would never forget. He slid the ring on Jessica's finger and she squealed.

"We have a wedding to plan, girlie!" she said, screaming.

I laughed. "I can't wait, Jess. Congratulations."

**EPOV**

I was so happy that Bella got to see Mike propose to her best friend. Bella and Jessica were as close as any two girls could get. They were like sisters. I loved watching Bella when she was with Jessica. She seemed so comfortable, so herself.

And I was thrilled for Jessica and Mike. They had been together for well over a year. The fact that Mike moved to the States with her, was pretty telling. He wouldn't have given up his life, his family, his job for two years, unless he was serious about her.

"Oh, the baby is moving, again," Bella said, smiling. She reached over to take my hand and set it low on her stomach. I still couldn't feel it, but Bella's gesture to grab for my hand, warmed my heart.

"He's excited about the wedding," Jess said, giggling.

Mike ordered dessert to celebrate, and we sat around eating chocolate cake, just talking and enjoying each other's enjoying stories. Bella and Jessica were already talking wedding plans, and while I was talking to Mike, I heard Bella suggest Mason as a ring bearer. I had to laugh, as the poor kid wasn't even born, yet.

"I thought I recognized these voices."

I looked up and saw Jasper Hale. Standing right there at our table. I hadn't seen the guy since Bella's graduation. And dammit, I was enjoying that fact. My old jealousies reared up for a minute. There he was in a suit, dressed to the nines.

"Hey, Jasper," Jess said, smiling. "You remember my _fiancé_, Mike?" She started giggling like a crazy woman. It was cute.

"Oh, that's right. Hello." Jasper reached out his hand. "I'm not sure I knew you were engaged?"

I didn't like the look on Jasper's face. He looked a little possessive over Jess. I cared about that girl. She was my wife's best friend, after all, and the maid of honour at our wedding. It was the same look he wore when he looked at Bella.

Jess held out her hand to show off her ring. "It just happened," she giggled, and Bella laughed with her.

"Well, let me offer my congratulations," Jasper said, smiling. But the smile looked forced. I didn't know what the guy's problem was. I hated him, but I would admit that he was a fairly good looking man. He was successful, and charismatic. Why the hell he went after unavailable girls was beyond me. It was pissing me off.

"And, Isabella. What a surprise to see you down in our neck of the woods."

Bella smiled, her hands resting on her belly. "It's good to see you, too, Dr. Hale."

"Having a change of heart? I could always set you up for a doctorate of your own."

I frowned at him. I didn't have to be nice anymore. Bella had graduated and her ties to this man were broken.

Bella, always being able to sense my moods, set one hand on my thigh, lightly rubbing her hand up and down. It was comforting, which didn't surprise me in the least. Her touch always was.

"Oh, no, Dr. Hale. But, thank you for the offer," Bella said, smiling politely. "I'm enjoying my pregnancy, and looking forward to being a mom."

"Well, you're going to make a beautiful mother, Bella. Stunning, really."

"Thank you," Bella said, squirming a little in her seat, looking uncomfortable by his comment. It wasn't appropriate. At all.

Hale clasped his hands in front of his crotch, and I'm sure my eyes bulged out when I saw what he was covering up. This sick man was getting turned on while he ogled my pregnant wife, and his thin suit pants did little to hide his reaction. I had never wanted to beat the shit out of anyone so much in my life, with the exception of James.

And I had held my tongue, for months, while Bella had finished her degree. I did that for her. I had wanted to pound the guy. Let's face it. Country boys like to rumble, and I had been I my share of fights.

But, the university crowd wasn't like that. And I had initially been intimidated by the suits and the prestige. But, not anymore. My wife was my world. Our child was everything to us. And I didn't need some pervert hitting on her. I wasn't going sit back anymore and let him flirt with my wife.

"Okay," I sighed. "That's about enough." I brought my clenched fists up on the table, setting them down hard enough to show that I meant business.

"Excuse me," Jasper said, looking offended, and a little condescending.

"You heard me, Hale." I was done with the niceties. "This intelligent, wonderful, gorgeous women here is my wife. She means everything to me. She's my world. And I know how damn lucky I am that she chose to spend her life with me.

"But, she's done just that. She. Chose. Me. So, back the fuck off."

"Well, I've never been so insulted," Jasper said, trying to hold his own and look tough. But, it was plain as day that he was pretty damned scared of me. I was a pretty strong guy, and this little asshole wouldn't stand a chance toe to toe with me.

"Happy to do the honours," I said, smirking at him. I heard Mike chuckle, and I was glad he saw that this low life needed to be put in his place, too.

"Ladies," Jasper said, nodding, before turning and walking out of the restaurant.

I let out a slow calming breath, and shook my head. I needed to get my temper in check. And honestly, I was a little nervous to look at Bella. I knew she was a classy girl, and she worked with Hale for two years. I wasn't sure how she'd react to my little outburst.

I heard Bella giggle and I turned to look at her. She was smiling from ear to ear and her cheeks were red. "Oh, my goodness, Edward. That was so hot," she said, acting as though I'd just done something as simple as flexing my muscles for her, not telling off her supervisor.

A wave of relief flooded through me. Thank you, Lord, for giving me the perfect woman. "You're not mad?" I asked, because I figured it didn't hurt to double check.

"Of course I'm not. That was so sexy, cowboy." I had to chuckle. My wife was turned on. Good job, Edward. Kill two birds with one stone. Defend my wife's honour and turn her on in the process.

"Nicely done, my friend," Mile said, reaching across the table to shake my hand. "What a douche."

Bella slid her hand up my thigh and between my legs. "Well, as fun and crazy and exciting as this night's been, this pregnant lady is tired," Bella said, stretching.

Jessica laughed. "Oh, go have sex with your husband," she said, winking at Bella. I chuckled at her bluntness.

"Don't mind if I do," Bella said, smiling. I was really, really happy with my decision to bring Bella to North Carolina.


	79. Chapter 78  Merry Christmas, Baby

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 78 - Merry Christmas, Baby

**EPOV**

"It's good to be home," I said, letting out a deep contented breath. I was sitting back on the couch with my wife leaning against my chest, and my dog, tail still wagging an hour after our reunion.

Bella giggled her sexy little laugh, that always made me smile. "Edward. There's three feet of snow outside, the wind is howling, and it's freezing cold."

I laughed, reaching down to rub her belly. "I've got my beautiful wife in my arms, my baby growing in here, and my loyal dog at my feet. I can't think of anything better. Honestly."

Bella smiled up at my face. "You're right," she whispered, before kissing my lips. "I love you."

I smiled, knowing how damn lucky I was every time those three words slid past her pouty lips. We'd had an amazing vacation. Jamaica was as fabulous as always, and North Carolina was, well, it was interesting.

Jess and Mike getting engaged was a surprise to me, but I was happy for them. Jessica was Bella's best friend, and I worried about her down there in the States. She was away from home, away from family and friends. So, I know I felt more comfortable with her having Mike there. And now that he had proposed, now that he was committed to stay, it really eased my mind.

Jess was a good girl, and it was in my nature to worry about the people I cared for. The main reason being, I didn't have a lot of people in my life to care about. So, those important to me, important to my wife, really meant a lot to me.

I worried, mostly because her supervisor was one Jasper Hale. Honestly, I hated to make a scene, telling the asshole off, but I think I truly needed to do that. For my own sanity. I was a good boyfriend/fiance/husband, and kept my mouth shut due to Bella's professional relationship with the man.

But, that was finished, and so was I. I wasn't going to stand for bullshit anymore. I was a man, and this was my girl. Enough was enough. And I felt twenty pounds lighter after I'd had my say.

But, then I got a hundred thirty pounds heavier when my wife jumped me back at the hotel. I had never seen Bella so turned on. She yanked my clothes off, hauled her dress up and took control, making love to me, hard and fast. It was hot, it was passionate, it was phenomenal.

The rest of the trip was pretty great, too. Jess and Mike showed us around, taking us to their favourite hang outs. It was fun, and Bella was happy, which was all that mattered to me, and really, was the point of the whole trip to North Carolina.

We even had breakfast with Peter and Charlotte, the couple we'd met at the History conference last year, and their baby girl, Lucy. She'd just celebrated her first birthday, and was as cute as a button. Bella was in her pride and joy holding the baby.

I would never get over how damn gorgeous she looked with a baby in her arms. The baby had pale skin and black hair. She was a little Snow White. A beautiful little girl, really.

And I knew that Bella thought our baby was a boy, and I was thrilled. I hoped we had a houseful of little boys to get into all sorts of mischief. But I definitely wanted to keep having babies until we were blessed with a little girl. A sweet little angel for her daddy to spoil.

Peter had been hired at the university and Charlotte started up a little scrapbook business, something to do while she was at home with her daughter. Bella's face lit up when Charlotte talked about her job. It was a look of longing almost. We were going to have to figure out something for Bella to do once she had our baby.

Lord knew, we didn't need the money. I could provide for us just fine with the farm. But, Bella, well, she was a go getter. She had two degrees under her belt. I wanted nothing else in the world, but for Bella to be happy. And I would support her in anything and everything she decided to do.

She told me that all she wanted was to stay home, raise our child, and help on the farm. And let's face it, that was a lot of damn work. But, I knew Bella. She wouldn't be satisfied with that. I was going to have to put my thinking cap on, and see what I could figure out. But, all that could wait until the baby was born.

December flew by, and Bella had taken up knitting. I teased her about it, calling her granny, but I only kept it up, because she laughed hysterically, when I did. She was the last person that was a granny. She was a sexy as ever.

Em and I went out and cut down Christmas trees, just like last year, and Bella had gone crazy decorating, just like last year. She was beautiful when she was excited and I often found myself staring at her. I was so in love with this girl, and even after a year of marriage, I was still just as infatuated with her as I was the very first day I laid eyes on her.

It was a week before Christmas, and Bella and I went to the doctor to see our baby on the untrasound. Bella was halfway through her pregnancy, and we were supposed to find out the sex of the baby. I was excited, so I could I start calling my son or daughter by his or her name.

"I'm sorry, guys," the doctor said, shrugging. "Baby has it's back to us, today. I can't tell you the gender."

"Okay," Bella said, looking over my face. I smiled at her in reassurance. "Next time?"

"Absolutely, mommy," the doctor said, setting her hand softly on Bella's stomach. "But, baby looks nice and healthy. Good strong heartbeat."

My heart swelled in happiness and relief. I always worried before these visits. I wiped a tear from my eye at the good news. Bella smiled at me, and squeezed my hand.

"Are you okay, cowboy?" she asked me as we drove home, her hand on mine.

"Yeah," I said, glancing back at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You seemed a little nervous. Do you want to talk?"

I smiled, loving that she knew me so well. "I have never been happier in my life, Bella. I've gone my whole life, having nothing. But, now, all of a sudden, I have everything a man could ever want. A beautiful wife, a great farm, new friends, animals I love. I feel content.

"And now we're expecting a baby, and I'm scared."

Bella's perfect little eyebrows pulled together, as I pulled up to the house and threw the truck in park. "Like scared how? About raising our child?"

I smiled. "No, sunshine. I'm scared that I have absolutely everything I could ever want in life, after years of having nothing. My life, our life, feels too good to be true, and I'm terrified that it won't last."

Bella slid over to me and set her hands on my cheeks. She pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Edward. You are the love of my life. I'm not going anywhere. And this baby is healthy, happy and is going to make our lives crazy and busy and steal all of our sleep."

I laughed. "I know. I just," I stopped talking and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I feel so blessed for everything I have. I've been praying for this life for years, and it didn't seem that was God was listening."

Bella smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He was listening, Edward. He brought us together so we could fall in love. He brought me to you so I could show what love really is, what it feels like. And we're happy, proud Christians.

"I'm grateful to God for all that He's given us. This baby, Edward," she said, setting her hand on her growing stomach, "is His gift to us. It's not too good to be true. You deserve this goodness. You are a good man, a wonderful husband and you're going to be a beautiful father."

I cried as she spoke to me. It was hard for me to accept that I did deserve this. I didn't think I was a good person. I had used women for sex, I hated my father at times, I wished a man dead. I'd been through a lot of shit, but I was trying to be a good man. I was trying to change. I had changed. All thanks to Bella.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and held me to her chest, letting me cry. I had no idea what had gotten into me. I think I was just overwhelmed, honestly. Overwhelmed and excited.

"I love you, Edward. God loves you. And I know without a shadow of a doubt that our baby loves you." She kissed my hair, and rubbed my back. "We're blessed. And, Edward. I want you to believe that you deserve this life. Because you do, more than anyone I know."

I looked up at her face and kissed her the corner of her mouth. "I love you, too," I said, clearing my throat and trying to get a grip on my emotions. I set my hand over hers on her belly. "I love you, both."

"Oh, Edward," she said, her face looking surprised, and excited. "The baby. The baby's kicking." I chuckled, knowing right away that it was a sign from God. I needed reassurance, and He'd given it to me.

"Where?" I asked, setting both of my palms on her stomach. Bella giggled, and then gasped. She lifted my hand and set it on the far right side of her belly. And I felt it. I felt my little son or daughter kick my hand. It was the most miraculous feeling in the world.

"I feel it," I laughed. "Bella, I can feel it."

She was smiling at me, laughing with me, watching my face. She looked so happy, so content. So in love with me. It was all real. My life was perfect and it was mine. All of it. This woman, this baby kicking my hand, they were mine. They were gifts from God, and I would be forever grateful that He had chosen to give this happiness to me.

**BPOV**

It was Christmas Eve and Edward and I were snuggled on the couch watching the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Our parents, Rosie, Em and Henry had just left. I had made my second annual Christmas Eve dinner, and it had been a success. Everyone was happy and got along really well.

Edward and his dad talked farming, and we all talked about our babies. Rosie and Em had found out that their baby was going to be a girl. Rosie was getting her little Vera, and they were thrilled. I was so excited for them, too. A little girl around the farm would be so sweet, bringing happiness wherever she went. I knew Edward was looking forward to a little niece to spoil.

The doctor had e-mailed me, as was the plan, and sent me the news of our baby's gender. I hadn't told Edward, or anyone for that matter. And let me tell you, that was challenging. I wanted to keep it a secret, so I could give Edward the pair of baby booties I had knitted for Christmas.

I had been prepared and made a blue and a pink pair. The doctor took a photo for me, and if you looked closely, you could see the baby's private parts. I had framed the photo and set the right pair of booties on top, before wrapping it up in a big box.

I wanted to give Edward an amazing gift. He had, after all, given me the world. Last week, he had broken down in the truck, just taking about how lucky he felt with life. It tore at my heart to hear him say that he didn't think he deserved this happiness.

I thought we had worked through all of his self doubt in marriage counselling. But, I figured that a lifetime of loneliness wasn't something a person could get past overnight. Edward was a great man. And I vowed to spend the rest of my life showing him that. Showing him that my happiness, and the life and happiness of our child, depended on him.

I figured that just seeing the baby at our appointment, adjusting to the idea that we were finally blessed with a baby that we had fought so hard for, had made Edward so emotional. When he felt the baby kick, though, it was like a slap in the face for him. He was laughing, and smiling. It was like he finally understood how real this was. This baby was a part of him. And God wanted us to take care of him or her.

"Are you tired, sunshine?" Edward asked when the cartoon was over. Our baby had been kicking up a storm after dinner, much to our families' delight.

"I'm getting there," I said, kissing his cheek. "But, as per tradition, I have a surprise for you." Last Christmas, I had bought candy cane striped lingerie for him. And just because I was pregnant, it didn't mean I still didn't want to give my husband something sexy.

I stood up and ran to the kitchen. I had hidden Edward's Santa hat in the bread box. I came back in and he smiled when he saw it. I stood in front of him and set the hat on his head. I turned my back to Edward. "Unzip me," I said, smiling to myself.

Edward groaned. He set his hands on my hips and slowly slid them up my sides. I hummed, his touch was like heaven. He touched me like I was delicate, the most precious thing in the world. I always felt his love.

I felt the zipper pull down slowly, and my dress fell to the floor, leaving me in a my plain red satin maternity thong and matching demi cup bra. It wasn't that sexy, but I tried. There wasn't a lot of Christmas selection in the materity section.

"Mm," Edward hummed leaning in to kiss the small of my back. "You are so sexy. I think you're going to be my favourite Chistmas present."

I giggled, turning around. "Even in these horrible, high waisted maternity panties?"

Edward smiled. "Oh, yeah, sunshine. Esspecially in these panties. You're body, ugh. Bella, you're gorgeous."

I smiled back at him, and sat down on his knee. "So, sex on the couch?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Edward laughed. "I believe it's tradition."

**EPOV**

It was Christmas morning. And just like last Christmas, I was as happy. I had my beautiful pregnant wife in my arms, and I was finally going to show my girl the nursery I had been working on for months.

Bella was still asleep, but I was so excited, I couldn't sleep. I leaned my head on Bella's chest, and pressed a kiss to the top of her round tummy. "Merry Christmas, baby," I whispered, as to not wake Bella. "I can't wait to meet you. You and me are going to have so much fun together out here on the farm. We can pet the horses, play in the grass by the big tree in the backyard, and I'll bet your mommy will make cookies with you."

I heard Bella sniffle and I looked up at her face. She was smiling and had big tears streaming down her cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Edward," she whispered.

"Oh, sunshine, are you okay?" I asked, inching up on the bed to pull her into my arms.

"I am," she said, wiping her rosy cheeks. "It's just that when I hear you talking to our baby, it just makes my heart swell. It's so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella," I said, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas. I just wish that we knew the gender of the baby. I'd love to be able to call him Mason, or her, Leah."

Bella smiled widely, and leaned over to kiss me, hard. "I have a present for you." I chuckled, as she hopped out of bed and pulled on a green satin robe. "Wait right there. I want you to open it, now."

"I'm waiting," I said, smiling after her. I sat back against the headboard, and closed my eyes, sending up a quick prayer. _Thank you Lord for giving me this wonderful life. Thank you for Bella, and for our baby. Amen._

Bella came back in the room and sat on the bed beside me. "Read the gift tag," she said, almost bouncing on the spot.

"To Daddy. Love baby," I read outloud. I smiled up at her face. "This is amazing, Bella. Thank you."

She giggled. "Edward. Open the present."

I laughed. "Oh, right. Sorry." I tore open the paper and opened the lid of the shoe box. I sucked in a deep breath, my heart stopping for a second. There was a little pair of blue booties sitting on top of a framed sonogram photo.

"It's a boy?" I asked, feeling my eyes fill with tears, a huge smile stretching across my face. "We're going to have a son?"

Bella was beaming at me, tears falling from her eyes, as she nodded her head. "We're having a little boy." I set the box down and leaned over to kiss my beautiful, sexy, perfect wife.

I dropped to my knees in front of Bella. I pulled the belt on her robe, so it fell open. I set my hands on her bare belly and pressed a kiss right above her belly button. "Merry Christmas, Mason."


	80. Chapter 79  Wild Horses

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm so busy, I have barely had a chance to sit and write. So, I apologize for the short chapter this week. I hope you all enjoy it, though! Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 79 - Wild Horses

**BPOV**

This was the best Christmas morning of my life. My husband, tears rolling his beautiful face, was kneeling on the floor in front of me, his hands cradling my pregnant belly. He was pressing the softest, sweetest kisses on my stomach.

"A boy," he whispered, rubbing soft circles on my belly. "This is exactly what we wanted."

"It is." I wiped another escaped tear from my eye, and reached forward to run my fingers through Edward's messy hair.

He chuckled. "You were right, too. You knew we were having a son."

"A mommy knows these things," I said, smiling. I bit my lip. "So, you're not mad that I found out before you?" I asked. "I wanted to surprise you."

"No, sunshine." He got up to his feet and set his hands on my cheeks. "Of course I'm not mad. I've never been happier in my life." He pressed a kiss to my lips, and then picked up the sonogram photo and sat beside me.

I teared up as he traced the photo with his fingers. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" I whispered, turning to set my hands on Edward's shoulders and rest my chin on my hands.

"He's breathtaking. Bella, he's perfect. He's ours."

I smiled, just listening to him talk so proudly of our son. "Can you see his pee pee?" I asked, pointing to the tiny little protrusion on the ultrasound photo.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "His penis?"

I giggled, thinking back to the conversation we had on the beach in Jamaica. "Whatever you want to call it," I said, laughing.

"Right here?" he asked, smiling. He shook his head. "I still can't believe this. I'm so excited, Bella."

"I know," I said. "It's been killing me not to tell you."

He chuckled. "Hard to keep secrets, huh?"

"Very. And, just so you know. I haven't told a soul."

"Thank you, Bella." He reached up and caressed my face. "I love you, sunshine. This is amazing."

"I love you, too, cowboy."

He smiled, as if those words meant everything to him. "Now, I can't top this gift," he said, "but I'd like to give you your Christmas present. Well, one of them."

I got up and pulled my robe closed, retying my belt. Edward pulled on his PJ pants, the pair he only wore once a year on Christmas morning. He took my hand and led me across the hall. The nursery!

"It's finished?" I breathed, turning to rub his shoulder.

"Well, don't be mad, but it has been done for a few weeks," Edward said, squinting as if he was bracing himself for me to be angry.

I giggled. "I'm not mad. I'm excited. And you're sweet to give this to me for Christmas."

"Okay. Here it is, you two," Edward said, reaching for the doorknob and swinging the door open.

I gasped. "Oh, Edward," I breathed, as I stepped in the nursery.

It was the prettiest room I had ever seen. Edward had put a wooden chair rail around the bottom third of the room, and stained it a beautiful deep brown. And he had painted little golden horseshoes around the top border of it.

He painted the walls a pretty sky blue, just like the beautiful Alberta sky in the summer time. He even painted the mountain view. But the best part, was that he had drawn and painted wild horses running through wheat fields around the perimeter of the room. They were so life like, it was insane. And I loved that he had included the wheat, a part of himself, into the mural. Edward was the most talented artist I had ever seen.

And he had the furniture set up, as well. The change table and little dresser were on the left wall, the glider rocker was set up by the window on the right wall, and the crib was set up in the center of the room.

I walked around the crib, looking at every detail of the room. "This is gorgeous, cowboy," I whispered, reaching up to touch the little stuffed ponies in the mobile over the crib.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I put the crib in the center, so we can walk all the way around it. I want us to be able to watch the baby sleep from every angle."

I smiled. "I love that, Edward." It was the artist in him, I knew that for a fact. He saw the beauty in everything, everyone, and every point of view. I reached in the crib and rubbed my hand over the sunny yellow bedding we had picked out. I couldn't wait to watch our baby sleeping here.

Edward took my hand and led me over to the rocker. There was a box sitting on the chair. I smiled and looked up at Edward's face. He was almost bouncing on his toes. I picked it up and sat down on the chair to open the box.

I tore open the box and pulled out a sketchbook. I felt the tears burning at the back of my eyes. This whole room was a work of art, and now he was going to give me more of his soul. I was touched.

"Open it, sunshine," Edward said, chuckling.

I opened the first page, and smiled. It was a sketch of me before I had a baby belly, the day we found out we were expecting. Edward wrote the date, August 23th, underneath it. I flipped through the pages, and watched my belly grow slowly. Edward must have sketched me as I slept. The last sketch was just from three days ago, and the last half of the book was blank.

"I thought it would be nice for you to be able to look back at your pregnancy," he said, crouching down in front of me. "I'll keep going, drawing you every week."

"Oh, Edward, I love it," I said, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I love you. This is amazing." I looked back at the last sketch. "How are you this talented? Really, this is incredible."

Edward laughed. "I'm not that good."

Always so modest. "Edward, these could be photos. But, they're better than that. They're personal, and I can tell that you drew each one with so much love." I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his pretty, soft lips. "I hope Mason loves to draw. Just like daddy."

**EPOV**

Bella loved the nursery. That was all I wanted. She was going to be spending a lot of time in here, nursing and rocking our son, so I was glad that she was happy with it. "I can't wait to watch my two favourite people in this room, together. My wife and son."

Bella leaned back in the rocker and set her hands on her belly. "I can't wait to hold him, Edward." Her eyes flooded with tears, and I felt exactly how she did.

I set my hands on her belly, covering hers. "I know, honey. I can't wait to meet him, either. He's going to be the light of our world, sunshine. But, he's right here." I leaned in to kiss her tummy, again. "And I think he's just as excited to meet us."

Bella giggled, wiping her cheeks. "I can't wait to watch you hold him. I swear, I'm going to be bawling, Edward."

"Should I buy stock in the Kleenex company?" I asked, just to make her laugh that beautiful laugh, again.

And it worked. She laughed, and I smiled. And Mason kicked. And I felt it because my hands were on her belly. "He likes your jokes," Bella said, smiling.

"He loves your laugh, Bella. You're beautiful."

**BPOV**

I was blessed with the most amazing husband. After we left the nursery, Edward made us some scrambled eggs. Mason was too hungry to let us open the rest of our gifts. He was fussy until I ate, but then he settled back down.

I gave Seth his Christmas rawhide, and Edward spread the blanket on the floor by the Christmas tree, just like last year. "You sure you wouldn't be more comfortable on the couch?"

I leaned over to kiss my cowboy's sweet lips. "It's tradition."

"It is," he said, smiling. "And next year, we'll have our baby boy crawling around on the blanket with us."

"Aw. We won't even need presents. Just watching our son will be everything."

Edward took my hand and gently guided me down on the blanket, until I was lying on my side. "What are you up to?" I asked, giggling.

"Next year, we'll have a baby playing on this blanket. But, this year, I want to make love to my beautiful wife right here under the tree."

I smiled. "What are you waiting for, cowboy?"


	81. Chapter 80  Invincible

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 80 - Invincible

**BPOV**

This Christmas, my second ever with Edward, was a dream. A blessing, really. Edward had already given me the greatest gift of all, the son we were expecting, so I honestly didn't need gifts, but the nursery was breathtaking.

I adored the room. It was bright and happy and the horses brought such life and energy into the room. It was perfect for little Mason. I couldn't wait to spend time with him there, feeding him, changing him, watching him sleep.

I couldn't wait to be a mom. And I couldn't wait to watch Edward as a father. I knew he was going to be phenomenal at it. Just watching him with his godson, Henry, I always melted. He was so gentle with him when he held the baby, but he was animated when he spoke to him. He told him jokes and tickled his tummy, and got right down on the floor with Henry when he crawled.

I knew Edward had his fears about being a dad, but I didn't doubt him in the least. He was going to be amazing. Oddly, I wasn't worried about being a mom. I didn't think about things I might do wrong, or mistakes I would inevitably make.

I just knew how blessed I was, and I wanted to go into parenthood embracing the happiness that I felt in my life with Edward. I knew he was a good man, with good values, with a big heart, and good head on his shoulders.

I was confident in Edward's ability to take care of us and our children. But more than that, to make sure life would always be happy and full of laughter and prayers and love. He was my soul mate and I knew there was no better home for a child to be born into than ours.

Besides the nursery, Edward had bought me a diamond bracelet for Christmas. It was extravagant and entirely too beautiful. "You'll need it for future date nights," he'd said, winking at me.

"Date night?"

"Yeah, Bella. Just because we're expecting, and all our focus had been on the baby, I don't want you to forget that I love you, my beautiful, sexy and alluring wife. I want us to celebrate us, too."

And that had brought on the waterworks. Just when I thought my cowboy was perfect, he got better. Our love was growing, but it was simple. It was deep and it was pure. Edward owned my heart.

He'd also bought me a new saddle for Cinnamon. It was customised and detailed with my name in gold. It was gorgeous, and I felt thouroughly spoiled.

I had still been riding throughout my pregnancy, so far. Edward and I had discussed it at length, and despite our concerns, horseback riding was a huge part of Edward, and this farm, and I felt safe riding with him. I desided that once I got too big, I'd stop until after the baby was born, but for now, I was enjoying it.

But, I have to say the gift that put the biggest smile on my face was my stocking stuffer. Edward, like last Christmas, had filled my stocking with panties. But this year, they were maternity panties.

I laughed. "Oh, Edward. This is perfect. Thank you." I lifted up a pair and stretched out the high waisted panties. "Although I can't wait to wear thongs for you, again."

"Sunshine, you look beautiful in anything you wear," he said, giving the perfect, supportive husband answer to his pregnant wife.

"Still. I can't wait to put on something sexy, again." I had always been a fashionista, loving clothes and high heels and sexy lingerie. Yes, I had some nice maternity wear, but with my growing tummy, I wasn't feeling as sexy.

"Well, that will come soon enough, Bella," Edward said, kissing my lips, and rubbing my belly. "But you know I'm a very happy man, right now, too."

I smiled, covering his hand with mine. "I'm happy, too, cowboy."

**EPOV**

Christmas with Bella was perfection. I adored her with my whole heart and soul and seeing her smile this much in one day was the best gift I could ask for. But, Bella, being Bella, had spoiled me. She had bought me a new pair of cowboy boots, more shirts and jeans and even a new belt buckle. She had also picked out a beautiful new shotgun for me.

It had to be one of the best gifts I had ever received. She's had the stock engraved with my name, surrounded by a few wheat sheaves. I will admit to sheding a few tears over it, and Bella held me to her chest, which was an even a better perk.

I was a blessed man; there was no doubt about it. We'd shared Christmas dinner with Em and Rosie and their son, and then came home for a nice relaxing horseback ride. I worried like hell about Bella when she rode. But, Cinnamon and Bella had this amazing bond, and it was almost as if the horse understood that Bella was pregnant, she always rode with ease.

Bella and I had talked about it, looked it up online, and talked to the doctor. There were always risks, but, just like anything in life, you couldn't stop living out of fear. But Bella rode slow and I was always at her side.

Life was good, we were happy. But, on New Year's Eve, old demons resurfaced in the form of memories for Bella. We had decided to spend the evening in comfy PJs and watch the ball drop on TV.

Last year, we'd gone out to the bar in the city with Jessica and Mike. It had been a fun night, but before it was over, we'd run into James, and my ex one night stand from the past, Kenna.

That night had been the catalyst for James coming out ot the farm that fateful day in February. The day that Bella had accidentally shot and killed James in self defence. Bella had a rough road getting over the shooting, but we'd handled it together. And, since her recovery, her healing, she hadn't once brought it up. Until tonight.

We were laying in each other's arms, watching some random pop group I'd never heard of, perform on TV, when I noticed Bella's breathing hitch. I immediately looked down at her face and saw her nose was red and her eyes watery. I grabbed the remote and muted the TV, before sitting us up.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" I asked, wiping her tear-stained cheeks with my thumbs. "Are you feeling sick? Is it the baby?" Okay, so maybe I panicked, a bit, but wife and son were everything, so my emotions felt justified.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just hormonal, I guess," she said, trying to laugh it off. But I could see fear in her eyes. Real fear. I wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Bella, my love, talk to me, okay? We've been to hell and back, together. I love you," I whispered.

And she just cried harder. She dropeed her pretty face into the crook of my neck and sobbed hard for a few minutes. Her belly was pressed into me and I could feel Mason move, obviously upset when his mommy was.

"I'm scared," she whispered into my skin.

"Of what, Bella. You know I'll always protect you."

"But what if you can't? What if you're out working or something and I'm here alone with Mason. I could barely protect myself, that night, Edward. How am I going to protect our son?"

She said all this really fast, and in between sobs, and seeing her react that way tore at my heart. It was, and always would be, my biggest regret in life. Not being here at the farm when James showed his sorry ass on my porch. I struggled a lot with the idea that I'd let Bella down.

But, through support from our friends and family and congregation, I knew that I wasn't to blame. And neither was Bella. I pulled my wife onto my lap and held her close.

"You, Bella, are an amazing woman. The bravest, smartest, most loving woman I know. And you're a mama bear. I will protect you, Bella, I swear it before the Lord, but if I can't, I know you will watch over Mason for us.

"And, you're a Cullen, now. And Cullens' kick ass, Bella. You know this."

She laughed, and I smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair. "But more than all of that, sunshine, we have God on our side. He loves us. He brought us together, and He isn't going to let anything come between us. People can try, Bella, but with a higher power above us, looking out for us, we are invincible.

She smiled and looked up at my face. "You're right, cowboy."

"Not always, but this time I am."

She reached up to set her tiny hand on my cheek and I felt warm all over, just from her gentle touch. "I'm sorry to dredge up the past."

"Never, ever, Bella, apolgize about your fears. Or, hell, anything for that matter. Your happiness is all that matters to me on God's Earth."

She smiled. "I am happy. You make me that way. And to be honest, I haven't thought about, you know, the shooting in a long time. I think it's just tonight, you know?"

"I know, sunshine," I whispered, kissing her salty, sweet lips. "You know what we need?"

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement, now, instead of frightened tears. "What?"

"We need to make some new memories. You know, take back tonight for us." I stood us up, turned up the volume on the TV, and pulled my beautiful wife into my arms. "Let's dance."

And so Bella and I danced around the living room together, me making a complete ass of myself, I'm sure. I still hadn't really learned to dance, but my blunders were making Bella laugh, and that was all I ever wanted in my life. To have a woman to share the future with, to laugh with and to love.

But my life was even better than that. Because now we had a baby on the way, our baby. A little life created out of our love and hopes and dreams. This baby was our future, and I felt blessed that God had given us this gift to share.

We fooled around, dancing, and laughing until midnight, and when the ball dropped on the TV, I leaned in to kiss my gorgeous, loving, and perfect wife, my life, my world. This was a memory I would never forget. I had reassured Bella, and made her smile.

As I slowly pulled back from her lips in the new year, the year we would welcome our baby, Bella was smiling up at my face. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered, making her smile widen.

"Happy New Year, Edward," she said, reaching up to caress my lips with her pretty little fingers. "Do you remember our first kiss?" she asked, her eyes swimming with happy tears.

"Of course I do. The first time I pressed my lucky lips to your skin, we were just leaving the diner."

Bella giggled. "I'm pretty sure I blushed."

"Oh, you blushed, alright. You were bright red."

She laughed, again, her cheeks heating at the memory. I brought the back of my fingers up to her cheek and slowly moved them down her throat to her chest. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you back?"

"Like it was yesterday," I said, honestly. "I think about that day a lot. Every night when I pray, actually. I thank God for that hot August day when you walked into that diner and changed my life. I thank God that you came out to the farm and rode the horses with me. And for that moment when you looked down at me from Cinnamon's back, and told me that you didn't want to leave."

Bella's tears fell from her eyes at the memory of our first day together. It was one of the most emotional days of my life, full of love and hopes and dreams, but also the sadness of goodbyes and an uncertainty of what the future would bring.

"And, I kissed you to show you how much I loved you, even after just a few hours from meeting. To show you how much I wanted you to stay, how much I needed you in my life." I smiled and kissed her, again, because I could, because she was mine. Forever. "No, Bella. I'll never forget that kiss."

**BPOV**

And it was official. I had the most romantic, most wonderful, loving husband, ever. When he spoke of our first kisses, he painted the memory as a picture and I could see it all in my mind again, as if was just happening for the first time. We had come so far, had been through so much, but we had made so many happy memories along the way. I couldn't wait to start a new year with Edward.

And as far as new years went, this one was pretty perfect. The last months of my pregnancy rolled by smoothly. My belly was growing more and more every day, and Edward was there, with sketchbook in hand, to document everything for me.

The only downside to having your belly grew so fast, was the few stretch marks that appered. And, of course, being the vain, overemotional girl that I was, I cried like a baby when I saw them.

But, Edward was perfect, yet again, and rubbed oil onto my tummy for me, and then made love to me, all while telling me how beautiful and perfect and sexy I was to him. And I believed him, too.

So, he made that a daily routine. Every morning, as soon as we woke up, he would make love to me, before we went to the stables. And after we ate breakfast, we would shower together, and Edward would rub more oil into my skin.

Even Mason liked the massage every morning. He would kick and squirm and it made us laugh. We were so happy and blessed. But, as each day passed, I wanted more and more to just hold our child. Yes, I could feel him move, see him grow in the ultrasound photos, but it wasn't the same.

I dreamed of Edward holding Mason, our tiny new little bundle on his strong chest, his big hand covering the baby's back. Seeing the love in his eyes when he looked at what our love had made.

Pregnancy had been a blessing, but more than anything, I wanted to welcome our son into our lives. I wanted to meet our little Mason Charles Cullen.


	82. Chapter 81  Mason Charles

**A/N - Happy Saturday! This is it! The big moment for Bella and Edward. I will warn you, I cried while I wrote it! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 81 - Mason Charles

**May 2011**

**BPOV**

It was May fifteenth, little Mason's due date, and he hadn't shown up yet. He was making me wait and it was making me cry. A lot. Poor Edward, too. He had to deal with a wife that was as big as a house, put on my shoes, help me with all the little things, and on top of that, I was emotional.

He was a trooper, though. I was proud of him. He still had a smile on his face every single time he looked at me. I was blessed, and I knew it. And I told Edward that every time he did something for me.

I think what made this wait so hard for me, was that Rosie and Em were already blessed with little Vera a week ago. She was beautiful and blonde, like her mommy, and she stole both mine and Edward's hearts already. And she never cried. Never.

Henry loved her. Well, he was only one and just ran around laughing, or sitting on the floor with his daddy playing with giant Lego, but we all took that to mean that he loved his baby sister.

We had celebrated Henry's first birthday three weeks ago. And the kid was spoiled. Edward was responsible for his godson's new Lego obsession, having bought him every set he could find at the toy store.

Edward patiently sat on the floor and showed Henry how to play with it, and now, he played all day, building little castles and zoos. It was cute and, of course, I cried, watching Uncle Edward play with Henry. They were so priceless, together.

And now our best friends, the McCarty's had two perfect babies and I was still pregnant.

"It's not fair," I whined, as Edward sat on the end on the couch and rubbed my feet and swollen ankles.

Edward smiled at me, like he always did, and it made me stop pouting a little. Just a little. "What's not fair, sunshine?"

"Rosie has her baby, two actually. She gets to snuggle and love them and rock them to sleep. And ours is still stuck in here," I said, rubbing my way too huge belly.

"Aw, love. I know. I want to meet him, too," he said, reaching over to rub the bottom of my belly. "But, he's just getting bigger and better in there. Nice and healthy."

"Bigger isn't a good thing to the mom, Edward," I said, winking at him, and making him laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he said, rubbing the arch of my foot and making me groan. "Mm. You sound so sexy when you do that."

I laughed. "Cowboy, there is nothing sexy about me, right now."

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen. Quite the contrary. You are absolutely glowing. You're beautiful."

I smiled. "I'm not glowing. I'm sweating and clammy."

Edward laughed. "I love you so much, sunshine."

"Even though I'm not very pleasant to be around?"

"Honey, I cherish every second I'm with you. You are mine, Bella. There was a time that I wasn't sure you would want to stay out here with me. That I thought you wouldn't give up everything in your life to come out here with me. That I wasn't worth it."

I felt more tears roll down my cheeks as he spoke to me.

"Bella. You are my life. And when we decided that we wanted a baby-"

"Babies," I said, correcting him, and making him chuckle.

"When we decided that we wanted a family, a houseful of babies," he smiled at me, "I knew there were going to tough days, emotional days. But, sunshine, this baby, our son, is going to be so worth it. He's going to be perfect. And he'll be here any minute, now. I just know it."

Edward was wrong. Mason didn't show any sign of joining our amazing family for three more days. Three whole days. Which were complete torture. I just lied on the couch like a bump on a log, and my poor husband brought me food every couple of hours, and helped me up the stairs to the bathroom in between.

Thank goodness he had already planted his crop this year. With the farm taken care of, I had my hubby all to myself. I knew Rosie felt bad she couldn't come over and dote on me, but she had two babies of her own to worry about right now, and she'd just given birth a week and a half ago. I never would have let her wait on me, anyway.

But, on a Wednesday afternoon in the middle of May, my baby made his first attempt at getting out of me. I was sitting in the bathtub, and Edward was washing my hair. "My arms aren't broken," I said, when he insisted on doing it for me.

"I know that, Bella. But, this might be my last chance to spoil my pregnant wife," he said, kissing my cheek. "There's going to be another man in your life, very soon."

I smiled at that thought. "A little man," I said, rubbing my tummy. "Well, you can still spoil me once Mason's here."

"Of course I will," he said. "Close your eyes." He poured a pitcher of water over my hair to rinse the shampoo out.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yeah, sunshine."

"I think my water just broke," I said, quietly. I felt a little pop inside, and I knew something was happening. Rosie and I talked about this stuff enough for me to know what was going on.

"Okay, uh, shit, um. Just relax, Bella." I wanted to laugh at the irony of a very nervous Edward telling me to relax, but I was suddenly terrified, too.

"Edward, I'm scared," I admitted. "I can't do this."

And my fear seemed to snap Edward out of his panic, and he was instantly in control of the situation. "Bella Marie Cullen. You are the bravest woman I know. And I'm going to be right beside you the entire time, okay. I'm not leaving your side, sunshine. We can do this."

"Okay," I said in a tiny voice that, honestly, wasn't very believable.

"Honey, we get to meet our son. You're going to be a mommy," Edward said, a tear running down his smiling face.

"I love you, daddy," I whispered. I reached up to touch his cheek and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

Edward helped me out of the tub, and helped me get dressed. I sat on the bed, and Edward called the doctor. I didn't feel anything, yet. No contractions, and I was panicking, thinking something was wrong. Edward was pacing, and saying 'uh huh' over and over again.

He finally hung up and then came to kneel in front of me. "Bella. We're going to go into the hospital. The doctor said because we think your water broke, you should be admitted."

"But, why can't I feel the contractions? Is something wrong?"

"No, sunshine. That's normal. The doctor might have to induce labour. But, Mason's okay. He's coming," Edward said. He sounded so calm, but he was sweating, and I could see his pulse in his neck. He was nervous as hell.

But, I shouldn't have worried. My contractions started in the truck on the way to the hospital. And they weren't pleasant. At all. I was squeezing Edward's hand, and he was rubbing the back of of fingers, likely trying to get me to let go.

Edward got us checked into the hospital and me tucked in bed. He was worried about me, but I was worried about him. He was pale, and I knew the smell of the hospital was getting to him. Just being in here was hard on him. He hated hospitals, and he was nervous. Plus, I was terrified.

I was at four centimeters dilated when the doctor came to check on me. She seemed pleased with the progress. That made me relax. Edward, not so much. "Cowboy, get a drink of water, okay?" I asked, smiling at him. "I can't have you passing out on me. I need you."

He did as he was told and then pulled up a chair to sit beside me. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "You are doing so good, Bella. I'm so proud of you."

I felt tears pool in my eyes at his sweet words. "Thank you. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my sweet, beautiful sunshine." And then he surprised me with a joke. "Let the six week countdown to sex begin."

I burst out laughing and he smiled. Last year, before I was even pregnant, I had told Edward that we couldn't have sex after the baby was born for six weeks. Apparently, he remembered that little piece of trivia.

"Well, you're the happiest pregnant lady I've ever seen," the doctor said, when she came in to check on me.

"I guess the other girls aren't married to sexy cowboys, huh?" I asked, smiling. The doctor laughed and Edward blushed. It was good to see colour in his cheeks.

The baby was coming quickly. It had only been four hours since my water broke and I was all ready to start pushing. My parents, Carl, Mae, Rosie and Em were all outside the door, waiting for our son. I was happy for the support, but I was thankful that it was just me and Edward in here with the doctor and nurses.

This was our moment. Our relationship had been like that from the beginning, though. We were there for each other always. And so, it seemed like the right way to welcome our son into our family. Just me and Edward.

Delivering Mason was an amazing experience. It hurt like hell, but it went by so quickly. One minute, I was a chubby pregnant lady in the tub, and just four hours later, I was giving my final push, bringing our son into the world.

"That's it, Bella. You did it. You have a healthy baby boy," the doctor said. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me, smiling. His eyes were red and he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Here he is." I let out a sound that was half laugh, half cry, as I saw my son in the doctor's hands. She set him on my chest, and I started bawling. He was so tiny and so perfect, and I was mad at myself for crying because I couldn't stare at my baby through my tears.

"Hi, Mason," I whispered, through my tears, reaching up to set my hand on the back of his little head.

I felt Edward press a kiss to my temple. "You're beautiful, Bella. You did so good, sunshine." He reached out and set his hand on Mason's back. "Isn't your mommy amazing?"

Mason gurgled a little, and Edward laughed. I was absolutely beaming as I looked at my two boys. I was so blessed to have them both. It was official. Today was the happiest day of my life.

**EPOV**

I was a dad. I had nine months to get used to the idea, but it still hit me like a freight train. Seeing my little boy lying on his mommy's chest was just breathtaking to me. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

This baby was everything that Bella and I wanted. And now we had him. I knew I was crying, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was a happy man.

The doctor had me cut the umbilical cord, and I looked up at Bella and she was watching me. My hands were shaking, but I got the job done, and then was immediately back at Bella's side.

I kissed her lips, and then kissed the top of Mason's head. I had such a beautiful family. The nurse took Mason to clean him up and weigh him. I kissed Bella again, and whispered to her how much I loved her and how proud I was of her. "Thank you for giving me a son, Bella. He's perfect. Just like you."

She sobbed, again, and reached up to run her fingers through my hair. "I love you, daddy," she said, and my heart skipped a beat. It occurred to me that I would be hearing Bella call me that all the time, now. And I loved the sound of it. I was someone's daddy, now. And just looking at that little boy, I vowed to be the best father I could be.

They got us settled in our room, with a little plastic bassinette for Mason. It wasn't needed, though. We didn't let him go. I got to hold him for the first time. Bella was crying as she watched me, so I sat down on the bed beside her.

I looked down at my baby, my little boy and smiled. His eyes were opened and he was looking back at me. "Hi, Mason," I whispered. "Bella, he's looking at me."

She laughed, and wiped her eyes, reaching up to rub my arm. "He loves you, daddy. He's thinking, look how handsome I'm going to be when I grow up."

I laughed, and Mason squirmed a little. "I love you, Mason Charles Cullen. You are a beautiful baby." I looked up at Bella, again. I was a little nervous to hold him, actually. "Am I holding him right?"

"You are doing perfectly, cowboy. He likes your voice," Bella said, reaching out to pat Mason's bum.

"Do you, baby?" I asked, and Mason looked up at me, again. "You like daddy's voice?" I looked back at Bella and she had tears in her eyes, again. "His eyes are green," I said, smiling at my son. "But his hair is brown like yours."

"He's a perfect mix, huh?" Bella asked, smiling. "Can you believe he's ours? Like we actually get to keep him?"

I laughed. "No. I can't believe it."

"We're truly blessed, Edward."

I nodded and decided to pray. "Thank you, Lord, for helping us to bring this beautiful baby into the world. Msaon is a gift, and we will treasure him forever. Thank you for watching over Bella, and keeping her safe and healthy for me. She is going to be an amazing mom. She already is. Please Lord, guide me and help me to become a good father to our son. Amen."

"Amen," Bella whispered. "And, Edward. You are going to be amazing with him. You already have been for the last nine months, cowboy."

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to my son's forehead. "I love you, Mason," I whispered.

Our families and friends crowded in the room, all vying for a chance to hold our perfect little angel. Mason was the first grandchild for both our parents, so he was a pretty popular little baby.

Bella's mom was bawling just like her daughter as she held my son to her chest. He was such a curious baby, looking at everyone, trying to figure out all of the new voices.

Bella's dad sat on the bed beside Bella and held her close to him. It was a sweet moment, and I marvelled at how far they had come in their relationship. I was so thankful that Bella had her parents in her life, again.

They brought an insane amount of baby clothes. But they were all cute, and I loved the little denim overalls they brought for Mason. He was going to be so cute in them.

My mom was crying, too, and I hadn't seen so much emotion from her since my wedding. I gave her a hug, and she kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Edward," she said. Bella reached over and squeezed my hand. She knew how much words like that from my mother meant to me.

"Thank you, mom," I said.

"Congratulations, son," my dad said, coming over to slap my arm. "Excited?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "I'm scared as hell, dad," I admitted.

"Ah, you'll be fine," my dad said. "Let me hold my grandson."

Bella's mom passed Mason to my dad, and he smiled. My dad actually smiled. It was probably only about the third or fourth time I'd seen that in my life. It was amazing, actually. When he smiled, my dad didn't look so intimidating. I hoped he showed that side of his personality, a side that had remained hidden for most of my life, to my son.

Rosie came over and pulled me into a tight hug. "He's beautiful, Edward. He looks just like you."

I smiled. "Em, your wife is hitting on me," I said, teasingly, and Rosie slapped my shoulder, making both Em and I laugh.

"Congrats, buddy," Em said, coming over to give me a hug. "You make handsome babies. Keep going, man."

"Oh, we plan on it," I said, smiling over at Bella.

"Cool it, you two," she said, laughing. "Give this body a chance to rest. Plus, I don't think I could handle two babies under one year old, like Rosie."

"Who said I was handling it?" Rosie asked, smiling.

"Oh, come on, Rosie. Your baby doesn't even cry," Bella said, smiling. "I hope Mason is a good baby."

"He'll be a great baby," I told my wife. "Because he's ours."

When our families went home, the nurses came in and showed Bella how to breastfeed. Bella and Mason picked it up like pros. I climbed into bed with Bella, wrapping my arm around her back, and she leaned into my chest. Mason was still eating away, his hand on Bella's beautiful breast.

"He's his father's son, huh?" Bella asked, giggling. I was glad that she had stopped crying. I knew this was an emotional day for her, but I missed her smile, her teasing, especially.

I laughed. "We both love you, Bella." I kissed the side of her head. "He's perfect, isn't he?"

"I know. Look at his little fingers."

"I can't get over how much hair he has," I said, reaching down to lightly trace my fingers over my son's head. I smiled as he just kept eating, ignoring my touch.

"Just like daddy," Bella whispered, making me smile. I had my little family in my arms, and they were all I needed in life. Bella and I were magic together, but Mason made us whole.


	83. Chapter 82  Home

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I adore little Mason! He's so fun to write about! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 82 - Home

**BPOV**

I was beyond overwhelmed with the concept of motherhood. This little life, my son, my Mason, was counting on Edward and I to take care of him, to nurture him, to love him. I prayed that we always made the right decisions for him. I wanted him to be happy in life, no matter what he chose to do.

I would love it if he chose to stay on the farm with us forever, but if he didn't, we'd support him in anything his heart desired. It was what Edward wanted the most. He hadn't had the choice in his life to follow his dreams.

The farm wasn't his first choice in life, but he had grown to love it. I loved it. It was our home, and our life was here. I hadn't been supported in my decisions, either. So, I guess, we were learning from our parents' mistakes. We wanted to give Mason everything. And right now, that meant love.

I was released from the hospital on May twentieth, two days after Mason was born. Edward hadn't left my side, and was an angel, catering to my every whim. He even slept in bed with me, like he had after our car accident. I don't think he could sleep without me. And, I needed to hear his heartbeat to sleep.

Edward did leave, about two hours before we were checked out to get a car seat put in the truck. He came back, smiling, when he found me feeding Mason. "You two make the prettiest picture, together. It's beautiful. You're beautiful, sunshine."

I smiled back at him, before he leaned down to kiss me. "I love you, mama," he whispered against my lips, before pressing another soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you, too, daddy. You ready to take Mason home and show him his room you made for him?"

Edward chuckled. "I am so ready to get you both home."

"No sex for six weeks, remember?" I said, teasingly.

"Minus two days, Bella," he said, seriously. He was keeping track.

I laughed. "Which day?"

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Edward," I said, raising my eyebrow at him. "I know you've calculated it. What's the date, six weeks from Mason's birthday?"

"June twenty ninth," he said, chuckling.

I giggled. "Mm. Are we going to have to get a sitter?" I asked, making him laugh.

"I think so," Edward said, sitting on the bed beside me. He rubbed Mason's back while he ate. I had no idea how much this baby was going to eat. I was feeding him every two hours.

But, what I loved the most, was that Edward was always part of it. He would either touch Mason, or have his hand on my leg, or his arm around my shoulders. I loved that Edward wanted to share this experience with me.

Breastfeeding was usually considered the mom's job, but Edward seemed to want to be close. It was like he didn't want to miss anything. "Does it hurt, Bella? It's like he never stops."

I smiled at him and covered his hand that was still on Mason's back. "It's a little sensitive," I said. "But, the nurse gave me some ointment."

"Can I put it on for you, later?"

I giggled. "You absolutely can." Edward smiled, seemingly happy with my response.

Rosie and I had talked a lot about sex after the baby, and men in general. Rosie told me that men express affection through sex, so maintaining that bond with him right now was really important.

To me, it wasn't an issue. Edward and I were very physical in our relationship, and I liked it that way. I read that a lot of woman lost interest in sex while breastfeeding, but I was on day two, and I had never been more attracted to my sexy husband.

After we checked out of the hospital, Edward got little Mason strapped into his car seat. Then, being the gentleman that he was, he lifted me up and set me in the truck. "There you go, sunshine," he said, winking. "Let's go introduce Mason to his brother, Seth."

I giggled. Seth was the most gentle and loving dog I had ever seen. He was going to love the baby. I was sure of it. As Edward drove us home, I tickled little Mason under the chin, and he had his big eyes on me the whole time. My son was beautiful. Absolutely perfect.

Edward pulled up to the house and we heard Seth barking from inside. "Aw. Sethie missed me," I said, smiling.

"Of course he did. He loves you almost as much as I do," Edward said. He got out of the truck and helped me down. Edward lifted out the car seat, and I walked up to the house to let Seth out.

"Hey, baby boy," I said to Seth. He was hopping around and wagging his tail.

"Seth, sit," Edward called from behind me, and his dog did exactly what he was told. I scratched his ears and he turned to lick my hand.

I smiled and turned around to see Edward holding baby Mason to his chest. He'd already taken him from the car seat. He was swaying back and forth, his hips moving side to side. I may have bit my lip, smiling up at him. "What?" he asked, smiling back at me.

I giggled. "You are the sexiest daddy I have ever seen. Look at those hips."

Edward laughed. "Bella, don't tease me. I have to be a good boy, remember?"

I laughed. "Well, I don't have to be a good girl." Edward raised his eyebrows at me, and I laughed harder. "I have a couple of body parts off limits, but there is nothing wrong with my hands."

Edward smiled. "Have I mentioned what a damn lucky man I am?"

"I think so," I said, winking at him. "And maybe after the baby's asleep, we can make out like teenagers." I laughed at the turned on look on his face, and it kind of hurt. "I need to sit down," I said, setting my hand on my stomach. I felt really sore, and just walking into the house was almost too much.

"Okay, love," Edward said reaching out one hand to set it on my back. "Couch?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," I said. Edward, with our son in one arm, led me over to the couch and helped me sit down. He carefully sat beside me, and Seth hopped up on the couch beside him.

"Let him see the baby," I said to Edward.

"Sethy, baby, meet little Mason. Your new brother," I said. Edward turned Mason around, cradling him in his arm. Mason, eyes wide, looked at the dog. Seth's tail slapped into the couch cushion as he leaned in to sniff Mason's face.

Seth licked Mason's face, and Mason made a gurgling sound. "Was that a laugh?" Edward asked, smiling over at me. His eyebrows shot up and he looked so excited.

I giggled. "The books say no. Babies don't laugh this early."

"Screw the books. My son just laughed. He likes his dog," Edward said, proudly.

I laughed with him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Uh, oh. You're going to be one of those dads, huh?" I teased, rubbing his shoulder.

Edward laughed. "What dads?"

"The ones that teach their children they can do no wrong."

Edward smiled, and then leaned down to kiss Mason on the forehead. "This baby is perfect, Bella. He will never do anything wrong."

And as if on cue, Mason's face scrunched up and he started to cry. Edward laughed. "He's just hungry, Bella. That's not wrong."

Seth flew off the couch and ran around the room, looking back at the baby. "What was that, Sethy?" I asked, smiling. "You'd better get used to that sound, puppy."

Seth slowly snuck up to me and then laid down on my feet. I loved this dog. He was so protective of me. He was going to be a great dog for Mason to grow up with.

I unbuttoned the loose plaid shirt I had stolen from Edward's side of the closet when I was packing my overnight bag for the hospital. Edward gently passed me our son, and I went through the motions I was taught in the hospital to get Mason to get a good latch.

He was really quick to start eating, and I looked up at Edward. He was smiling at me, and leaned in to kiss my lips. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and let out a deep breath. "This is the life," he said, tangling his fingers into my hair.

I smiled, and turned my head to kiss Edward's shoulder. "Says the one that didn't deliver the seven pound baby two days ago."

Edward laughed and leaned in to kiss my temple. "I'm sorry. I know. I'll tell you what. After he eats, sunshine, I'm going to carry you upstairs and we'll have a nice hot shower, okay?"

"Aw, Edward, I'm just teasing. I'm so happy." I rubbed Mason's little back as he ate. "We have our son, and he's just perfect."

"I know that, Bella. But you are still my amazing, sexy wife, and I'm going to take care of you, too."

And, Edward did spoil me. He took Mason up to his nursery and changed him before putting him back in his car seat. Then he came down to literally carry me up the stairs for our shower.

I smiled when I saw that Edward had little Mason in the bathroom with us. It must have been a new mom thing, but I didn't want my baby too far away from me. He was asleep, already. Maybe I was going to get a perfect baby like Rosie's Vera.

"You know you don't have to do everything, right?" I asked, as Edward gently washed my body.

"Well, you did the hard work, Bella. Let's be honest. And trust me. I'm enjoying this."

"I'm not the best thing to look at right now," I said. "I'm about twenty pounds overweight, and I'm all puffy."

"Oh, sunshine," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his amazingly sexy body against mine. "You are so beautiful."

"I'm not," I said, actually feeling myself tear up.

"You are. Bella, sweetheart, please don't beat yourself up. Don't be hard on yourself. You just gave birth two days ago."

"I know, and I'm probably being stupid, but I don't feel very beautiful."

"Oh, honey. You have this beautiful glow on your face. And your body is so soft and feminine. You should feel beautiful. I love you. I love your body. And, in forty days, I'll have the go ahead to show you how much I want you. How attracted to you I am."

I giggled, loving my always horny husband. He was really, really good for my self esteem.

**EPOV**

I had my family home. And I loved it. It just felt right to have our baby here. And my dog liked Mason, so I was happy. The only thing that was upsetting me, was that I couldn't show Bella how much I loved her. How much I wanted her body.

I wasn't a dirty man, and it wasn't all about sex for me. But, I always felt that I could get through to Bella that way. It was easy to tell someone that you found her attractive, but when you could show her, make love to her, I think it meant more.

And, in the shower, as tears formed in Bella's eyes when she talked about her post baby body, it broke my heart. A few little stretchmarks didn't change anything to me. She was my Bella. My sunshine. The most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on.

And she just gave me the best gift on Earth; our son, Mason. We had a family, now. So, if she gained a little weight, it seemed like such a minor thing to worry about. We had so much. Plus, the Lord knew how much I loved my girl with some meat on her body. She looked so damn sexy and curvy. And this next forty days were going to kill me, I knew it.

Bella had always been a really stylish girl, with her fancy, short dresses and high shoes. I knew she was trying to deal with this transition. So, I decided, right then in that shower, that I would show Bella how attractive she was. How much she turned me on. Every single day.

Bella and I dried off, and she hissed as the towel wrapped around her rubbed against her breasts. I felt so bad that I couldn't help. I didn't like feeling helpless. I was a man. I lived for fixing things. This baby stuff was going to be a challenge for me, but I was up for it.

I ran downstairs to get Bella's bag, and rifled through it to find her lanolin. Apparently this would help the sensitivity. And here I thought I knew everything about breasts. I set the ointment on the counter and then set my hands on Bella's cheeks. I leaned in to brush my lips over hers.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," I whispered.

She smiled, but tears formed in her eyes, again. "I love you, too, daddy."

"Don't cry." I didn't wait for her answer. I just leaned in to press my lips to hers. She hummed, and ran the tip of her tongue over my bottom lip. It made me smile, sort of ruining the kiss. But, it didn't matter. I was proud of her. I knew she still felt sexy. It was in her bones. She was a very flirtatious girl, and I that hadn't changed.

"Edward," she whined, and I chuckled.

"Sorry," I said, kissing her, again.

"Don't apologize. Just get your tongue in my mouth."

I laughed harder. "There's my girl, honey." I brought my mouth down on hers, and revelled in the feeling of my sexy wife kissing me.

But, Mason, being a Cullen male, wasn't happy that he was being ignored. He started to whimper a little and Bella pulled back slowly. She laughed. "Really, baby?"

I laughed. "He's like his daddy. He wants the attention of the pretty girl in the room."

Bella smiled at me, and set her hand on my cheek. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

"For what? Loving you? Kissing you?" I asked, gently rubbing her hip. "Always, Bella. You're beautiful, and I want you to believe me."

"I do, cowboy."

"Then my work here is done," I said, winking at her.

"Oh, bullshit, Edward," she teased, giggling. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide, surprised by what she said. It was freaking adorable.

"Bella, Bella," I said, taking her hand from her mouth and kissing the back of it. "Teaching your baby bad words."

She laughed as she turned to take Mason out of his car seat, and held him to her chest. He immediately stopped fussing and stared up at her gorgeous face. "Baby, don't repeat after your mommy."

I laughed. "He's a Cullen, Bella. He's going to swear."

"Not if I can help it," she said. "Come on. I want to show our son his nursery, so he can see what a talented artist his daddy is."

"He might have peeked when I was changing him," I said, and she laughed, as we walked down the hall to the nursery.

"Well, this is the official tour," she said, turning the light on. "Look, baby. This is your bedroom. Your very own room. Even I have to share with this guy."

I laughed, and Bella smiled at me. I leaned against the wall and watched as Bella walked our son around the room. I couldn't get the smile off of my face. All those hours spent in this room were for this very moment. I made this room for Bella and Mason. It was their space to share and bond. And watching them was a dream come true.

"This is the rocking chair, where mommy is going to sit when she feeds you and rocks you to sleep. This is your dresser. It's filled with all of your cute outfits. Seriously, Masey, you are the going to be the most fashionable baby in town."

"Masey?" I asked, making Bella frown at me, before she laughed. "I'm sorry. Keep going with the tour."

Bella smiled. "This is your changing table, where daddy is going to change all of your diapers."

I laughed, knowing she was joking. But honestly, if she asked me to, I would do it for her.

"And, finally, this is your crib, Mason Charles." Bella set him inside the crib on his back. I walked over to the crib and started the mobile. Mason's eyes were wide, again, as he watched the little ponies dance above his head. He was so curious. So smart. He was Bella's child for sure.

"He's so beautiful," Bella whispered, reaching in the crib and lightly rubbing our son's tummy.

"He get's that from his mom," I told her. I leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder, still peering in at our son. He was beautiful. He was home.


	84. Chapter 83  Happy Birthday, Cowboy

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm seriously in love with little Mason! It's a joy to write these chapters! Thank you all for sharing them with me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 83 - Happy Birthday, Cowboy

**June 2011**

**EPOV**

Mason had been home for just over a month. And I was loving every second of being his dad. I couldn't get enough of his adorable expressions and wide, sparkling eyes. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

Bella's mom had thrown her a little baby shower, with just close friends and family. Mason got so many toys and clothes. He was spoiled, but he deserved it. And Bella was having a blast with all of the little outfits. Our baby was like a little doll, and I swear Bella had him in three different outfits a day. It was cute and I loved watching her face while she picked out what she wanted him to wear. She was proud of this baby. She wanted to show him off. It was adorable.

Mason hardly cried, unless he was hungry, or needed to be changed. And he only woke up once each night, around one in the morning. I always got up to change him, and feed him his bottle. I wanted Bella to sleep. She needed her rest. She was feeding Mason so much that she was exhausted. She was asleep each night as soon as her head hit the pillow. And I didn't have the heart to wake her.

And, today was my birthday. June 20th. I was turning twenty eight. Bella wanted to have a big birthday party for me, but I didn't want that. I wanted to spend the day with my little family. And I had my own plans.

Plus, Rosie had made me my annual birthday dinner, the night before. I loved how she still did this for me. I was married now, a father. But, the love Rosie and Em had shown me over the years was still just as strong as when I had first met them as a lonely teenager.

And, I loved our two families together. Little Henry and Vera were so damn precious to me. Bella and I were godparents to both little angels, and I loved them like they were my own. Little Vera had me wrapped around her finger. She was such a pretty little thing, fair skinned and blonde like Rosie.

But, the cutest thing was that Bella and Rosie already had Vera and my Mason matched up to get married. "Look how cute they are together," Rosie would always say, bringing her baby next to Mason in Bella's arms.

"Let them choose on their own," I said.

"Plus, my little girl isn't getting married before she's thirty," Em said, making me laugh, and Bella and Rosie roll their eyes. "Especially to a Cullen boy."

I punched Em in the arm, and he laughed. "Your daughter would be damn lucky to have a Cullen boy," I said, getting up to kiss my son on the forehead.

But, our kids were baptised on the same day, and they'd be growing up together, so I guess only time would tell. But, I knew from experience, that when you fould love, you knew it. It hit you like a bucket of ice water on a hot, Alberta summer day. I felt it with Bella, and if my Mason felt that with little Vera, then, I would be behind him one hundred percent. But, if he didn't, he didn't.

"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves," I said, winking at Bella. "Let them be kids, first, huh?"

Rosie sighed and hit me with her dish towel. "I'm a mother. Let me dream."

I smiled. I adored my friends.

I woke up at one o'clock to Mason crying his sweet little whimper for a snack and his daddy. I kissed Bella's beautiful sleeping lips and then got out of bed. I slipped on my jeans and walked across the hall to my son.

He was on his back, squirming a little. "Hey, buddy," I said, softly. His little eyes sought out my face and I smiled at him. "Are you hungry, kid?" I asked, picking him up and laying him high on my chest. I rubbed his back and he settled down quickly.

"You're growing so fast, aren't you? You need lots and lots of milk. Come on, Mason. Let's go heat up your bottle."

I carried my son down to the kitchen with me, turning on a small lamp in the living room. Seth got up off the couch and followed me into the kitchen. I took a small bottle of breast milk from the fridge and ran it under warm water. I shook it up a little and then sat at the kitchen table to feed my son.

I liked getting up with him. It was our time to bond with each other. He was a hungry little guy and finished his milk in no time. I threw a towel over my shoulder and rubbed his back.

"It's daddy's birthday, today," I told my son. "And it's going to be the best birthday I've ever had, because I've got you to share it with, now. You and your mommy have made me a very happy man, Mason. I love you, so much."

I kissed the top of his head, before Seth and I took the baby up to his nursery to change him. And like Em and I joked about, after having horses, and working with cattle, baby diaper changes were a piece of cake. Bella was the one that had a tougher time with it. I liked to tease her about it, but, then she just made me finish the job.

I sat in the rocking chair and rocked my son to sleep, before putting him back in his crib. We really were lucky with him. He was a good sleeper. I ran to the bathroom, before going back to bed.

I was shocked to find Bella awake in bed. And what surprised me even more was that she was wearing a sexy red lace bra, panties, and a devilish smile to match. "Hey, birthday boy," she purred, and my body reacted instantly.

"This is mean, Bella," I teased. "I have nine more days to wait." Six weeks. The doctor had advised us to wait six weeks after the baby was born before we had sex. Bella and I had definitely been fooling around a little for the last couple of weeks, but this was the first sexy lingerie I had seen on her since delivered, Mase.

"Get your jeans off, cowboy," she said, crooking her finger at me. "And get in this bed."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, pulling my jeans off, and crawling into bed with my sexy as hell wife.

Bella and I had been going for walks around the yard, and up and down the road. Bella wanted to get our baby out in the fresh air, and she wanted to get off the baby wieght. I was one hundred percent honest when I told her that it didn't bother me, but I knew she wanted to do this for herself. And, of course, I was behind her all the way.

So, sitting on the bed in this pretty lingerie, that I'd never seen before, her hair pulled up in messy knot, she looked absolutely breathtaking. She was a lot thinner around the middle since the walks, but her hips and breasts were still nice and full. She was perfect in my eyes.

I sat back against our pillows and Bella straddled my thighs. My hands were immediately on her hips, and I ran them over her nice round ass. "Do you remember last week when Rosie and I went into town for a shopping day?"

"And you girls left Em and I with three kids to watch. How could I forget?"

She laughed. "Well, I picked up this little number," she said, smiling. "And I may have stopped off at the doctor's office, too."

"Is something wrong?" I sort of panicked, but then again, that was natural where Bella was concerned.

"Actually, the doctor gave us the go ahead whenever we're ready."

"For sex?"

"Yeah. She said, that since I had an easy birth, and there was no tearing, or anything, we're safe to go at it." Bella smirked. "So have at me, cowboy. Happy birthday."

"Well, hell." I leaned in to kiss her sexy full lips. "I think this is the best birthday present. Ever."

She giggled. "Fair warning, though. Leave the bra on, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, kissing her, again. I knew her breasts leaked milk, so they were off limits. But I wasn't complaining in the least.

"Are you sure, though, Bella?" I asked, running my fingers over her back. "Like, you're ready? You're not just rushing this for my birthday?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm so beyond ready for your hot body." I laughed and she smiled at me. "Did you get the baby to sleep?"

"He's been fed, changed and rocked," I told her proudly. "He's off in dreamland."

Bella giggled and leaned down to kiss my chest. "Great job, daddy. Now, you get to spoil mommy."

And spoil her I did. Making love to my wife was incredible. I was gentle and slow, what with it being our first time in over a month, but we needed this. I needed this. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, needed her, was so incredibly attracted to her. Nothing could beat this connection.

So, we did it, again and again. Bella's face was flushed and smiling, and her hair was damp with sweat, but she looked so damn happy. And while she was beautiful mother, I was loving the opportunity to celebrate my wife.

"I love you, cowboy," Bella said, kissing my lips. "Happy birthday."

**BPOV**

So, Edward's birthday was off to an amazing start and it was only four in the morning. I had been going crazy not being able to make love to my husband. I never lost my libido, and it had been a really tough month. But now, all was right, again. His body, his touch was even more magnificent than I remembered.

He was sleeping, now, but I was too excited to sleep. I was tingling everywhere. I was now able to love my husband to the fullest, in everyway possible. I'd lost some of the baby weight, and I was feeling a lot better about myself. My bum was still a little on the full side, my thighs, too, but I was feeling sexy, again.

So, I called Rosie and we went to the city for lingerie. She and Em were getting to that point, too. Rosie and Em may have had an even more active sex life than Edward and I, if that was possible. Rosie and I had fun, that day. She had always been curvy, and really embraced it. She was an inspiration to me. And I honestly felt sexier just hearing her opinions on body image, especially post baby.

And the red, lace bra and panty set seemed to be a hit with Edward. The bra cups were lined and padded, so the nursing pads I slipped inside weren't noticeable. I knew having sex while nursing as going to be a challenge. Every time I was turned on, I seemed to produce more milk. Rosie told me it was the hormones.

But, Edward, being the best lover, husband and daddy, I could ask for, was so supportive and understanding. He wasn't weirded out by it. He was involved and interested, and oddly enough, the fact that he was a good father to our son, turned me on even more.

Edward went outside to feed the horses and I fed and changed Mason, before going downstairs to make Edward a birthday breakfast. I wanted to spoil him today, but he decided that he wanted to plan his day. I thought it was kind of cool, actually. And it was his day, so I was excited to see what he had planned.

I made Edward fried ham slices, because it was one of the first things I found out about Edward. The man loved ham. I made his eggs over easy and cut his toast into slices so he could dip them into his eggs. I also made a quick batch of chocolate cupcakes. They were cooling on the counter when Edward came in the house.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower, sunshine. It smells great in here," he said, winking, before he ran upstairs. Darn it. He peeked. I knew he would, too.

I filled a pastry bag with cream cheese icing, dyed a pretty grass green colour, like my hubby's eyes, and piped it on the cupcakes. I stuck a birthday candle in one and set it by his plate. If he wasn't going to let me do a big party, I was at least going to spoil him.

I set a plate of sliced ham down for Seth, just before Edward came downstairs with wet hair and our son in his arms. "Someone didn't want to miss daddy's birthday," he said, smiling at me.

I smiled, waching my two boys together. "Do you want me to hold him so you can eat?"

"No, honey, I've got him. You sit down and take it easy."

I smiled. The perfect husband. Edward thoroughly enjoyed his breakfast based on all the humming he was doing for my benefit. It was cute and I loved him for it. I got the matches and my camera, and I sang a shaky rendition of 'Happy Birthday' to Edward. That song always sounded so much better with a group of people.

Edward smiled at me, and Mason was entraced by the candle. It was sweet, and I snapped a picture of my boys before Edward blew out his candle. He ate three cupcakes. Such a farmer.

"What did you wish for?" I asked Edward in the truck as we drove into the city, Mason sleeping soundly in his car seat.

"I can't tell you that," he said, laughing. "Isn't there a rule about that?"

"You wished for more babies, didn't you?" I asked, teasingly.

"So, what if I did?" he asked, making me laugh. "We happen to make damn beautiful babies. Look at this kid. He's perfect, Bella."

I smiled. "He really is. And I want more, too. Just not yet."

"Fine with me. But, I want to keep going until we a get a little girl."

I smiled, reaching over to rub Edward's shoulder. "Deal."

"Even if we end up with five boys?" he asked.

"Especially if we end up with five boys, first. We'll need a little girl in the house. Mommy's going to need someone to play dress up with."

Edward laughed. "Sunshine, you already play dress up with little Mason."

I smiled, and looked down at my baby, in his little blue jeans and a tan, plaid button up shirt. He was adorable. "He has to look just like daddy."

"You do a great job, Bella. He really is cute in the cowboy outfits."

We got to the city, and I gasped when I saw where Edward had brought us. "The tattoo shop?" I asked, my voice high with excitement.

"Yeah. Mason needs his permanent place on my body."

"Oh, cowboy," I said, tearing up. "Sorry, hormones," I laughed. "Mason is going to be so proud."

Edward smiled over at me, before leaning across the cab of the truck to kiss my lips. "I can't wait to show you what I planned for the design."

And knowing how amazingly artistic my husband was, I knew the tattoo was going to be gorgeous on Edward's sexy body.


	85. Chapter 84  Ink

**A/N - Happy Saturday, the best day of the week! Thank you all so much for reading! I love tattoo shops, and I really love tattooed men, so this chapter was fun. I hope you all enjoy it! **

Chapter 84 - Ink

**BPOV**

So, Edward had planned to get a tattoo for his birthday. I loved the idea. I loved all of Edward's tattoos. They just looked so sexy on his body. Edward had let me see all three of his tattoos the day I had met him, my favourite being the horseshoe that he had to take his pants off for me to see.

My face had been his fourth tattoo, and now little Mason was going to be the inspiration for his fifth. And to me, this one was the most special. This was our son, the child we had made together, and loved more than anything in life.

I was already crying and we hadn't left the truck. I loved my husband so much, and I knew that this tattoo meant a lot to him, too. Edward smiled at me, and leaned over Mason's car seat to kiss my lips.

"You think you can handle it?" Edward teased, rubbing my arm.

I laughed. "Oh, I can handle it," I said, smirking. "You're so, so sexy when you get tattooed. I just love that you're doing this for Mason."

"Well, he's our baby," he said. "Come on, sunshine. Let's go get this done."

I smiled. I couldn't wait. Edward hopped out of the truck, and came around to lift me out of my seat. He had his hands on my bum, and I laughed, trying to pull down the hem of my pretty pink sundress. Edward laughed, and winked at me. With the new lingerie and the return our sex life, I was positive that I had created a monster in Edward. But, I loved it.

Edward got Mason's car seat out of the truck and slung the cute blue diaper bag over his shoulder. He wasn't too tough for a diaper bag. I thought he looked so cute carrying it. Who would have thought a daddy could be so sexy?

I opened the door of Cai's shop for Edward, and he walked in with our son. Heidi was standing at the counter, looking as beautiful as ever. "Oh, my goodness. Who is this little cutie?" she said, walking over to the waiting area, where Edward had set the car seat.

"Hey, sweetheart," Edward said, giving Heidi a quick hug. "This is little Mason Charles."

"Oh, congrats, you guys," Heidi said, giving me a hug, before going over to look at our little angel. "He's beautiful." She looked up at us. "He's going to be a little heartbreaker like his daddy, huh?"

I laughed. "I think so."

"Do you want to hold him?" he asked Heidi.

"Oh, I'd love to. I love how babies smell," she said, smiling. I took Masey out of his car seat and passed him to her. And it was love at first sight. Mason's face lit up as he looked at Heidi's face, and he reached his hand up to her cheek.

"I think he likes your piercings," Edward said, smiling at his son.

"I'm sparkly, huh?" she asked him, and he gurgled a little. "Oh, my goodness. I'm keeping him. He's just precious."

"My sister with a baby. Never thought I'd see the day." I turned and saw Cai, Edward's tattoo artist, walking out front. He was wearing a black t-shirt showing off more of his art, than I had ever seen. It was really beautiful. I couldn't wait for Edward to get some more.

"Oh, never mind," Heidi said, smiling. "I could be a mom."

"You would make a beautiful mom," I said, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. I so need to get a life outside of this shop," she said, making Edward laugh.

"Well, if you ever want to try riding a horse, come on out to the farm. We'd love to have you," Edward said, showing off his country boy hospitality.

"Do you have any hot friends. What's the song? Um, I'd rather ride a cowboy?"

Edward blushed and I laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty darn fun, too," I said, rubbing Edward's back.

"Girls," Cai said, shaking head. "So crude."

Heidi and I giggled. "Oh, I'm sure you guys are worse," Heidi said, smiling me smile.

"Yeah, well, when I'm drunk, I can't control what I say," Cai said, running his fingers through his long blond hair. He wrapped an eleastic band around it. "Okay, man. Let's get some more ink on you."

Mason started to fuss in Heidi's arms, and she passed him back to me. "Do you have somewhere I can feed him, quickly?"

"Yeah. You can use Cai's office," Heidi said.

Edward leaned down to kiss Mason on the forehead, and then kissed my lips. "You know where to find me?"

"I remember," I said. I smiled, just thinking about the last time we were here and Edward had gotten the tattoo of my face on his shoulder.

Heidi showed me to Cai's office, which was an amzing little room with a desk, drawing table and photocopier. The walls were covered in sketches. It was amazing. "Here you go, sweetheart," she said. "No one ever comes in here."

"Thank you so much," I said. "I truly appreciate this. I'm not one of those moms that can breastfeed in public."

Heidi laughed. "Don't blame you." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Okay, Masey. Are you hungry, again? Mommy just fed you before we left."

I rubbed Mason's back as he ate. I hoped I wasn't missing the whole tattooing process. And I sort of wanted Mason to be there with daddy when he got this tattoo. I quickly hurried into the tattooing room.

Edward had his shirt off and was lying on chair on his left side. His arm was up over his head, and luckily, I'd only missed the stencil application. And what beautiful design.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed, walking closer to look at the design that was going to be inked high on Edward's side. It was a copy of Mason's little handprint. Edward and I had made little hand and footprints in ink last week for Mason's baby book.

But, the best part was the stylized script under the handprint. It read 'Mason Charles,' and was underlined in a beautiful scroll design. It was amazing, now. I could only imagine how great it would look when it was shaded and finished.

Edward smiled up at my face. "You like it? I made Cai wait to get the okay from mama."

I smiled and squeezed Edward's thigh. "It's perfect, cowboy. I love it. And I'm sure Mason will, too."

"Alright. We've got the okay. Have a seat, beautiful," Cai said. I loved that Cai always brought in an extra chair for me.

"Everytime, Cai," Edward said.

"What?" Cai asked, smirking.

"You have to flirt with my wife, don't you?"

Cai laughed. "Well, she's gorgeous, and she is the woman in the room. I'm not going to flirt with you, man," he said, leaning in to start the piece.

I was sitting by Edward's head and he was smiling at me. I brought little Mason close to his face and Edward kissed his son's cheek. I just melted every time I watched the father son moments between these two. My little family was perfect.

The tattoo didn't take long, as Masey's little hands were so tiny. The tattoo was black and grey, even the lettering. But, just when I thought it was finished, Cai brought out some baby blue ink and added little touches to the name and flourishes. It truly finished off the piece.

"Cai, it's perfect," I said, rocking my sleeping baby. "You are so talented."

"Why, thank you, beautiful," he said, getting up to clean up the tattoo. "Edward, get your ass up and tell me what you think."

Edward laughed, as he got up to look at his new tattoo in the mirror. "Shit, man. That's great. It's exactly what I had in my mind."

"Another happy customer," Cai said, winking at me. Cai took a photo of it, before taping it up. Edward put his shirt back on before we headed out front.

"How did it go?" Heidi asked, reaching over to run her fingers over Mason's hair.

"Really, really good," Edward said, smiling. I could tell how much he loved having the tattoo, his son having his permanent place on his body.

Another client came in the door, and Cai reached out to shake Edward's hand. "Congrats on the little bundle," he said, before kissing my cheek. "We'll see you in here for the next one, huh?"

"Damn right," Edward said, just beaming at the talk turning to more kids. "And, I meant it. If you guys want to come out to the farm for dinner sometime, give me a call. We'd love to have you."

I smiled. I was so proud of Edward. He was getting so much more extroverted. When I met him, he was fairly shy, not wanting to really leave the farm, have people over, or go out with friends. I was bringing him out of his shell, and I loved that.

I didn't want to change Edward. I loved him as he was, but he thrived with friends. Besides Em and Rosie, Edward didn't have really have any other friends, before. He was a caring, loving, man, and he seemed to really have fun when he was out in the world.

I was happy that I had brought that into his life, a chance to get off the farm, but still keep it. We'd gone to North Carolina twice, and Jamaica two times, as well. Plus, Edward was loving his trips to the city to visit his parents or mine. I felt like he was opening up his world.

It seemed like the least I could do. Edward had given me so much. He had given me unconditional love, support and encouragement. He had given me a beautiful home, a farm to share and work with him. He had given me a future and now a son. I had a sense of security with him that I had always sought out.

Edward was my world and I was deliriously happy.

**EPOV**

My birthday was going great. I had my new tattoo. My son's handprint was forever on my body. And I loved it. His little hand, touching my chest. His name over my ribs. I was the proudest dad in town, I was sure. My wife and son meant everything to me and now I had representations of both of them on my body.

I had Mason's handprint placed high on my side, so I would have room for all of our future babies. Bella and I planned for more, and honestly, I hoped my whole torso was covered in my children's names.

I had only been a daddy for about a month, but I loved it. I think, being a husband and a father, might have been my reason for living, my purpose in life. And I was living that right now. I was a blessed man.

Bella, Mase and I got back in the truck, and Bella leaned over to kissed me, hard. "I love you. Thank you for doing this for our son, Edward. It's a beautifully designed tattoo. I adore it. And I adore you. You are such an amazing man."

I laughed, because I was so happy. "I love you, my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy wife. I'm glad you like that tattoo. It's special to me, too."

Bella and I stopped for a quick bite before we drove back out to the farm. When we pulled up, I was happy to see that everyone was here. I had invited Bella's parents, my mom and dad, Rosie, Em and the kids, and two special guests all out to the farm for a barbeque.

I figured, what better way to celebrate than with friends and family. Bella had wanted to throw me a party, and I loved the idea, but I didn't want her to over work herself. I knew it had been a month since she had the baby, but, hell, she was my wife, and I loved her. I could be overprotective.

So, instead of Bella throwing a party and running around the house making sure everything was perfect, I figured, we'd just grill up some burgers and hotdogs, on the barbeque behind the house, and spend the day outside.

Bella's face lit up when I led her around the house to show her the party. I had set up a few lawn chairs and picnic blankets this morning after I fed and watered the horses. It wasn't much, but it was good enough for me. Em was already grilling, and the food smelled amazing.

"Oh, Edward," Bella said, wrapping her arm around my waist. "This is so great. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

I laughed. "That was exactly the point," I said, pressing a big, sloppy kiss to her cheek. "I told you, you work too hard. It's just a barbeque, Bella."

"Well, this is incredible," she said, smiling. I was happy that she was happy. Yes, it was my birthday, but Bella's happiness was the only gift I wanted, today, and I seemed to be doing a pretty good job at getting it.

Bella's mother ran over and had Mason in her arms before I could even blink. He was definitely a very loved child. My mom ran over to dote over my baby, and my dad walked up to me, another of those rare smiles on his face.

"Happy birthday, son," my dad said, slapping my arm. I smiled, thanking God that my tattoo was on my side, and not on my arm.

"Thanks, dad," I said, shaking his hand. We had a bit of a love/hate relationship, but I was trying my hardest to let the past stay in the past. I wanted my son to have all four of his grandparents in his life, so I knew I had to be the bigger man for my child.

Bella walked over and gave my dad a hug. "Thanks so much for coming, Carl. I'm so happy you could be here to share this day with us."

I laughed under my breath. My wife, the diplomat. Bella was the reason I even spoke to my father, now. She had never given up them, on me. She treasured family, and I was grateful to her for coming into my life, and fixing the mess it had been for the last twenty five years. She was an angel, I was sure.

The backdoor opened, and I couldn't contain my excitement. We had two special guests here, and I knew Bella would be blown away. I couldn't wait to see her face when she found out that her best friend, Jessica, and her fiancé, Mike, were home for summer break.


	86. Chapter 85  Aunty Jess

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 85 - Aunty Jess

**BPOV**

I loved my life. I loved my husband. I was so blessed by God. It was Edward's birthday, but he was constantly surprising me, spoiling me. First the tattoo for Mason, which was beyond perfect, then the barbeque with our families and friends, and now my best girlfriend in the whole world, was here.

"Jessie," I screamed, running across the yard, to pull her into a huge, tight hug. I hadn't seen her since December, since before I had Mason. And I missed her so much.

She was laughing and crying, as she pulled back to look at my face. "Bella. You're so skinny," she said, setting her hand on my stomach.

"Well, not really, but thanks." I laughed, just loving having her here. "Why didn't you tell you were back? How long are you home?"

"Firstly, you are so gorgeous. Don't argue with me," she said and I laughed. "And, yeah, blame Edward. I called to tell you that Mike and I would be home for a two month break, but you were feeding the baby. So, your hot hubby got the idea to surprise you. We got in last night. Had dinner with our parents."

"Guilty," Edward said, coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"Well, I'm thrilled. I've missed you so much," I said, smiling. I gave her another hug, and then looked up to see Mike, standing there smiling. "Hey, Mike," I said, giving him a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You, too, Bella," he said. "Congratualtions, sweetheart."

"Thanks. You have to see Mason."

Edward and Mike shook hands, and Jess gave Edward a tight hug. "You've gotten cuter, Edward," Jess said.

Edward laughed. "It's because I'm a dad, now. I'm positive."

I giggled, loving Edward's sense of humour. Mike wrapped his arm around my shoulder, as we walked over to the crowd to find Mason. "And I think Mike's gotten more muscular," I said, just to drive Jessie nuts. If she could flirt, so could I.

Jessie laughed. "Well, it stands to reason, he works out all day."

"I do not. I help other people work out," Mike argued, making Edward laugh.

"Apparently, my wife likes the big, burly guys. You're going to have to give me some tips, Mike," Edward said.

"Oh, Edward, you're just buff, enough," Jess said, reaching down to squeeze Edward's bum. Edward looked shocked, and his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Hey. Paws off, Jessica Stanley. That man is mine." Edward smiled at me and winked. It was fun having this easy relationship with our friends. We could tease and laugh and flirt with no hard feelings. It was nice and I missed my best friend so much.

We reached the group, and my mom walked over with Mason. "Ah," Jess screamed, taking him from my mom's arms, and laying him against her chest. Mason looked up at her face and made a cute cooing sound. My gosh, my son was adorable.

"He's gorgeous. Not, that I'm surprised. He's got killer DNA to work with." Edward chuckled. I think he'd forgotten what a flirt Jessie was. But, he was cute when he was embarrassed. "He's so handsome," Jess went on. "Michael. We need to get ourselves one of these."

Mike laughed, but looked a little nervous. "One thing at a time, Jess," he said. "But, let me see the little guy."

Jess passed her fiancé our son and Mason immediately started crying.

Jessie laughed, and poor Mike looked shocked. It was adorable. "What did I do to your baby?" he asked, chuckling.

"He's hungry," I said. "I'll take him upstairs to feed him. Jess. Do you want to see the nursery? Edward painted it. It's amazing."

"Of course I want to see it," she said. I was beaming. I was so, so happy. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me. He was way too amazing.

"Come on, Mike. I'll get you a beer," Edward said, after he kissed my lips and Mason's forehead.

The boys walked over to join Em at the grill, a cooler sitting on the grass beside it.

Rosie waved at Jess from her spot on the blanket under the tree. She was playing with Henry and rocking Vera, while Edward's mom talked her ear off.

Jess and I went inside and up the stairs. "I still can't believe you're here for two whole months," I said, smiling.

"Well, I needed a break. It's been a long year. I still have some work to do while I'm up here, but it's so good to be back in Canada."

"In the summer," I said, and she laughed.

"Absolutely."

We went in the nursery and Jessica gasped. "Oh, my god, Bella. This is insane." She walked around the room, tracing her hand over the mural. "Edward is so talented."

I sat in the rocking chair and pulled my sundress down. I cradled Masey to my chest and he started eating. I didn't think to cover up, as Jessie and I were best friends. Jess came to sit beside me in the extra chair Edward had brought into the nursery.

"So, lady, what's it like being a mom?"

I smiled. "It's the best feeling in the world. I have never been happier in my life. And Edward, well, he's been amazing. He knows Mason is a gift from God."

"I'm so glad to see you this happy, Bella. You deserve this. You two have been through so much shit in your lives."

I nodded my head. "I know. And speaking of, how is good old Dr. Jasper Hale?"

Jessie laughed. "Well, he had his tail tucked between his legs for a few weeks after Edward told him off in December. But, he's back to his normal creepy ways. I think he's dating a student, right now."

"Gross," I said, giggling with her.

"I know," Jess said, smiling. "But I only have a couple years to go, Bella, and I'll be home."

"And as a sexy doctor, to boot," I said.

"Yeah, Mike is all about the role playing."

I giggled. "He wants to play doctor?"

"Oh, we already do. Even though it's just a doctorate degree in history, and not a medical doctor. Apparently, that makes no difference in his little fantasies."

I laughed. "Have I mentioned how happy I am to have you home?"

"Once or twice."

"So, the engagement is going well, I see. When's the wedding, you gorgeous bride to be?"

Jess laughed. "Well, I was thinking maybe Mike and I could get married this summer, while we're home."

"No way," I said, excitedly. "I would hug you right now, if I could."

Jess laughed. "Let the kid eat." She smiled. "Mike and I have talked about it, and we just want something small. Outside, with friends and family."

"What about in the backyard? Here. On the farm?" I asked.

"Like where Edward is having his barbeque? On the grass?"

"Yeah. There is a beautiful tree, and it's so pretty. You've got the mountains as a backdrop and the field is gorgeous right now. Plus, it's free."

"It sounds perfect." Jess smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Jessie. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"Would you stand up for me?"

"I would be honoured."

"You think we can pull off a wedding in two months?" Jess asked, nervously, picking at her pretty pink fingernails.

"Of course we can. We'll recruit Rosie and we'll make it as amazing as mine was," I said. "And stopping fussing with your nails. You're going to be a bride."

Jess laughed. "You're such a mother."

"Darn right," I said, giggling. Mason finished eating and I rubbed his back. "I just have to change him, and then we can head back down to the party."

"Oh, let me change him," Jess said, coming over to take my son. "I'm his aunty, remember."

"You'll regret that," I said, giggling. "I still have trouble with diaper changes."

"Ah, how bad can it be?" she asked, laying Mason down on his changing table. She pulled off his little jeans and opened his diaper. She immediately started coughing, and I burst out laughing, as I retied my sundress.

"I told you, Jess. I'm so lucky to have Edward." I walked over to help her out. I grabbed a baby wipe and started cleaning up his little bum. "Have I told you that Edward gets up with him every single night to feed, change and rock him?"

"He's a great daddy, isn't he?" she said, passing me a clean diaper.

"He's amazing. I'm so lucky."

"We both are."

**EPOV**

So, Bella loved the surprise. Jess was coming home whether it was my birthday or not, but the timing was perfect. I knew Bella missed Jessica a lot, and really wanted to show off Mason to her best friend.

But, the girls talked on the phone all the time, and they were doing a great job with their long distance friendship. But, these next two months were going to be great for Bella. I was glad Jess was here.

"So, how's North Carolina?" Em asked Mike, as us three guys stood by the grill.

Mike twisted the cap off his beer bottle and took a drink. "It's good. It's not home, but we're making it work."

"But, you'd follow Jessica anywhere, right?" I said, and he chuckled.

"Absolutely," he said. "She the one, for sure."

"So, when are you two tying the knot?" Em asked, flipping the burgers, that were getting pretty well done.

"This summer, actually," he said. "We thought we'd do it while we're home. I know Jess wants Bella to be with her."

"They're like sisters, huh?" I mused, smiling.

"As close as two girls can get, I think," Mike said, smiling.

"Getting married in town?" I asked.

"Well, she wants it outside. By the lake, maybe? I have no idea," Mike said shrugging. "The wedding isn't a big deal to me. I just want her to be my wife."

"Why don't you have it out here?" I asked him. "It's about as outdoors as you can get."

"Yeah, man. That would be great, actually," Mike said, nodding his head, as he looked around the back yard. "If you're sure you won't mind, I'll run it by Jess."

"Oh, of course I don't mind," I said. "Plus you've got a kitchen and bathroom right here for your guests. My house is yours, buddy."

"Thanks, man."

I heard the backdoor open and I looked up to see Bella, a beautiful smile on her face, and Jess carrying Mase, coming back outside. It was funny, how much I missed her, even though she had only been gone for twenty minutes.

Bella came straight for me and wrapped her arms around my hips. She kissed me, and smiled. "How's the birthday boy?"

I laughed. "I'm good, now." I patted her bum, and she smiled. "But, I'm going to strave to death if Em cooks those burgers any longer."

Em laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Go sit your asses down and I'll come feed you."

I laughed and took Bella's hand, leading her over to the big blanket beside Rosie. I scooped up Henry from the blanket and held my godson on my lap. He was holding his sippy cup of juice and was smiling up at my face.

I didn't want to brag, but this kid loved his Uncle Edward. "Snack," he said, making me smile.

"Snack," I said, back to him, making him smile. "Daddy's bringing your supper, Henry." I rubbed his back and he leaned into my chest. "He takes so long to cook." Henry laughed, like he always did when I talked to him. This kid was really good for my ego.

Em brought the burgers and we all sat around outside eating and drinking, talking and laughing. I couldn't think of a better way to spend a birthday. I was happy, and completely blessed.

"So, Bella had an idea for our wedding," Jessica said to Mike, as she rubbed his leg.

"Oh, yeah?" Mike said, smiling at her, and then looking over at me.

"She offered to let us get married here on the farm."

I laughed, and looked over at Bella. Great minds definitely thought alike. I had offered Mike the exact same thing for his wedding. She smiled hopefully at me, obviously trying to get me to agree. As if I would ever say no to her.

"Let's do it," Mike said, smiling.

"Really?" Jess said, looking thrilled that he'd agreed so easily. She squealed and threw her arms around Mike's neck. He laughed, and I turned to wink at Bella. She was teary eyed, clearly thrilled about her best friend's upcoming wedding. I held Henry close to me and leaned over to kiss Bella's sexy, smiling lips.

Jess smiled. "Well, it looks like we have a wedding to plan."


	87. Chapter 86  Under Control

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I was feeling a little sick this week, and I wasn't sure I was going to get this done, but once I started writing and hanging out with my cowboy, everything just fell into place. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 86 - Under Control

**BPOV**

Jess and I were snuggled on the couch, the coffee table was covered in wedding magazines and planners, her laptop was open to a photo of a dress she was in love with.

The gown was tight and short, cut above the knee, and had a deep v-neck. But, it was lacy and pretty, at the same time. It was perfect for a summer, outdoor wedding, and it was perfectly sexy, perfectly Jessie.

We were going to head into the city the next day to see if any of the boutiques had one like it. We didn't really have time to order anything in, so it would have to be off the rack, but I was optimistic.

Having my best friend home from the States for a couple months was a dream come true for me. I had my husband, my son, my family and lots of friends, but really, Jessie was the sister I never had. We had only met in college, too, but this kind of connection couldn't be denied.

And even better than her being home to visit, was that she was getting married. I couldn't have been happier, either. Mike was a fabulous man, completely worthy of my Jess. They had my blessing and my support. I knew they were going to be amazing together. They already were.

Rosie was going to be coming over later, after she got the kids up and ready, and pumped some milk for Vera. Edward was babysitting. Three kids, Mason, Henry and Vera, all by himself. Em had work on the ranch today, repairing some broken barbed wire, so Edward didn't have his usual wing man to help him, when we were having our girls' day.

I was grateful that Rosie and I had such amazing husbands. They would happily offer to watch the kids, just to give us girls a break. I doubted that a lot of men would do that, especially those that were trying to run a successful farm and ranch. But, we were lucky ladies and I was grateful to God everyday for bringing me to this man.

A part of me worried about Edward handling all three kids, alone, but I had complete faith in him. He was a complete natural with Henry, a beautiful father to Mason, and he adored Vera. Plus, this was going to be good practice for him. Edward had always wanted a houseful of kids. So, I figured, it was good to let him practice.

I wanted more kids, too, but I figured that we'd wait until Mason was a least two years old before we went for baby number two. I wanted to be able to dote on my son for a while before we had more kids. Plus, Edward and I were young. I figured we had time.

Edward just had his twenty-eighth birthday the day before. And it was an amazing day. After we ate, Edward had opened his presents. His parents gave him cash, which I knew he would spend on Mason. My parents bought him a gift card for Lamlee's western wear, which I thought was cute.

Jess and Mike gave Edward a big box of North Carolina souvenirs. "It's everything North Carolina is famous for," Mike said, laughing, as Edward pulled out a model of the Wright Brothers' powered plane, a NASCAR DVD, a bottle of BBQ sauce. It was so creative and Edward loved it.

Rosie and Em gave him a framed photo of Edward, Mason and I in the hospital. They must have taken the photo when I was wasn't paying attention, and they had never shown it to us. It was completely beautiful and I cried when I saw it.

In the picture, I was holding Mason, looking down at his little squished newborn face, but Edward was looking at me, with love in his eyes, and tears on his cheeks. It captured so much love, so much excitement. It was Edward and I becoming parents and I adored it.

My gift to Edward was similar in a way. My friend Charlotte from North Carolina, had a little home scrapbooking business. She had sent me a starter kit and lots of cute embellishments as a congratulations gift when we had Mason last month.

So, everyday when Edward had to go out and work on the farm, or when he went across the highway to help Em on the ranch, I had been secretly working away on my scrapbook. That was, when Mason had his naps.

My goal all along was to make this for Edward as his birthday present. He had everything else he needed, anyway. So, I only filled the book with photos of daddy and baby together. Edward was so animated when he talked to Mason, and it always made for beautiful photographs.

I had the entire album filled and I didn't want to brag, but I thought it looked really pretty. I took a couple of photos and sent them to Charlotte, and she thought I had done a beautiful job.

When Edward opened the scrapbook, he smiled at me and reached over to squeeze my hand. "Bella, this is amazing," he said, his voice filled with awe. I watched his face as he flipped through the pages. His eyes would light up when he saw a particularly cute photo of our son.

He nodded and reached up to quickly wipe his eyes when he turned to the last photo. It was Edward, Mason and I all snuggled in our bed. We were all in our PJs and Mason was in his little plaid footsie pyjamas. I had set the camera on the dresser and set the timer to get the shot. I loved how it had turned out.

"This is great, Bella, thank you," he said, leaning over to kiss my lips. "I love it, sunshine. Great work."

I smiled, kind of proud of myself, and so happy that he liked his gift.

"You made that yourself?" Edward's mom asked, completely shocked.

I laughed. "I did. It's really fun, actually. And I'm sure it would be more fun if I didn't have to hide it from Edward," I said. "If you'd like to learn how to scrapbook, Mae, I can show you, sometime. I mean, I'm not all that great at it, yet, but, I'm learning."

Edward had passed the book around and everyone was ooing and awing over the cute pictures. "I would love that, Bella. Thank you," Mae said, looking excited. "I could make a brag book full of photos of my grandson."

Edward smiled up at his mom, and I could tell that he was touched that she would do that for Mason. I was almost positive she hadn't made an album for Edward's childhood photos. But, I was trying to be a good Christian woman, and not judge people for their past actions and mistakes.

I did, however, plan to ask her if she had a shoebox of pictures of Edward as a child. I really, really wanted to see how gorgeous he was as a baby, and if Mason looked like Edward did when he was a baby.

At Rosie's place, I'd seen pictures of Edward as a teen, about fourteen years old, that Rosie had taken when she and Em first bought the ranch. In fact, she had made copies of some of the best ones for us.

My favourite had been the one of Edward and Em leaning against Em's pickup, their arms around each other. Em was looked so young, and Edward was just a child. But, both guys looked so happy and full of hope for the future. It was a great picture.

But, all in all, Edward's birthday had ended amazingly. After our guests left, Edward fed the horses and I went inside to feed my hungry baby boy. As soon as Mason was burped and changed, he fell right asleep. All of the excitement from the party, and the fact that Masey was passed around all afternoon, must have worn him out.

So, when daddy came in, it was time for mommy to get a little alone time with the birthday boy. I was waiting for him in the shower and I couldn't have been met with a bigger smile.

"Favourite gift of the day," he said, running his hands over my body. "You are so beautiful, sunshine."

I smiled. "Well, I'm working on it," I said, pinching my hip.

"Hey, hey," he said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "I'll have none of that talk."

"Sorry," I said, smiling, but rolling my eyes. I always forgot how weird Edward got about me complaining about my body.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. "I love your naked body. We're going to have to shower together a lot more often."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, the bra is sort of necessity in bed, right now."

"I know. I love you, and I love the scrapbook, Bella. It's amazing." He placed kiss after kiss to my neck.

I giggled. "Yeah. It was fun to do. Oh, I have another gift for you in our room."

"Mm. Don't rush me."

I laughed, and Edward laughed with me. We took our time in the shower, careful not to bump Edward's covered tattoo. I'd clean it for him in the morning. I smiled. It was going to be fun to take care of him. He'd been doing so much for me since I had the baby, I was looking forward to pampering him.

When we got back to our room, I passed Edward the gift bag. He laughed when he opened it, and pulled out three pairs of flannel sleep pants. "Tired of seeing me naked?" he asked.

"Never, cowboy," I said, honestly. "But I know you usually wear your Christmas pyjamas when you go check on Mason at night, that or jeans. So I figured, I'd give you something to change into while those are in the wash."

"You really are a mom," he said, making me laugh.

"Being practical just makes me smart."

Edward pulled me close to his body and we snuggled together, "I love you, so damn much, sunshine. You make me so happy."

I smiled, pressing a kiss to his heart. "I'm happy, too," I said, softly. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thank you, sunshine. Everyday with you is happy."

**EPOV**

So, I was having my daddy abilities put to the test today. Three kids under fourteen months. All by myself. And for hours, yet. But, I wasn't complaining. I loved all of the munchkins. I was looking forward to the challenge, actually.

I had told Bella on numerous occasions that I wanted a houseful of kids. So, if I talked the talk, then I had to walk the walk. Three kids couldn't be that bad, could they?

Jessica and Rosie were coming over to plan the wedding, so I thought it would be nice for the girls to just have fun, talk flowers and ribbon, and whatever else girls talked about, without any interruptions.

Bella was a great mother, always doting on Mason, so I wanted to give her this time with her friends to just be silly and not worry about feedings and changings.

So, after Bella washed my new tattoo and coated me in ointment, I packed up Mason's diaper bag and got him all cozy in his car seat. We bid mommy farewell, and after only a few separation tears, the two Cullen boys headed out to the truck.

I was babysitting at Rosie's so I could give the girls some privacy, but mainly because it would be too much trouble for Rosie to haul over two kiddos, and their supplies and toys and snacks. Yeah, this was easier. The Cullens packed light. Just diapers and milk. Mason could rough it with daddy.

When I got to Rosie's place, Em was already out fixing his fence. In the old days, and by that I mean about a month ago, I would have been out there helping him. Lord knew that barbed wire repair was always better with two people. But, today, I had to be super dad and godfather and amazing husband and babysitter all at once.

Em was a great husband, too. He could have asked Rosie to stay home and watch the kids so I could help him, but he wanted this break for her, too. He was a good man. A damn good man.

"They're both sleeping," Rosie said, kissing my cheek, as she rushed out the door. "Cross your fingers that lasts."

I laughed. "Ah, those kids love me. We'll be fine, honey. You go enjoy yourself."

She giggled. "You sound just like Em. Call me if you need me."

"Don't let Em hear you say that," I teased, making her laugh.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Bye," I said, waving Mason's hand at her. She held her hand over her heart. Yeah, my son was that freaking cute. And, quite the little flirt already. I'd have to keep my eye on him.

The two of us plopped down on the couch, and I laid back, setting Mason on his stomach on my chest. He was looking up at me with his big green eyes. So beautiful. "Well, babe. What kind of mischief do you want to get into over here?"

He blinked and I laughed. "You are a perfect baby, you know, Mason Charles. Your mommy and daddy love you so much."

And that's when the McCarty kids decided to cry. Oh, they never cry, is all I heard about these kids, but they knew when there mom was out of the house. They were acting up, or showing off.

"Come on, Mason. We have to go check on your best friends," I said, rubbing his back.

We headed upstairs to the nursery, and I let out a deep breath when I saw both kids red faced and screaming in their cribs. Instantly, I was reconsidering the houseful of kids comment.

I laid my baby in the crib with Vera, before I went to scoop my little man Henry. "What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, rubbing his back. "Uncle Edward's here to save the day."

He dropped his head down to my shoulder, still crying. It sort of broke my heart. These kids were everything to me, and I didn't want to see them sad. "Henry, baby, calm down, okay," I said. "We don't want your mom and Aunty Bella to think I can't handle you guys."

Okay, so I had resorted to bargaining with a fourteen month old. I was only a man. "Should we check your pants? Are you wet?"

Rosie was already working on potty training him, but he still wore diapers, thank goodness. I could change those. "Okay, let's lay you down on the rug here," I said, laying him on the bedroom floor.

He was too big for a change table, right? These were things I should have asked before I was abandoned. And, yes. I'd been here twenty minutes and I was already feeling the panic set it.

I pulled off Henry's navy blue sweatpants and checked the now hiccupping kid's diaper. Sure enough, he was wet. "Henry, come on, buddy. Let's not overreact here. So, you wet your pants. Let's just get a clean diaper and move on, huh?"

He stopped crying and was listening to me ramble. "Snack."

"Yeah, bud. Let's just clean you up here, we'll check on your sister, and then I'll get you those animal crackers you love, okay?"

"Mama," he said, his chin puckering up, again.

"Yeah. I know, kid. Moms are the best. But sometimes, we just gotta suck it up and let the men handle these things, okay?"

I fastened on the new diaper and was met with kicky legs when I tried to put his sweatpants back on. Okay. Who the hell needed pants? It was my own personal philosophy, so who was I to force the kid into pants?

"Alright, little man," I said, picking him up. I patted his back and set him back in his crib. I passed him his stuffed cow and mooed at him. He smiled, and I smiled back in relief. One down.

I turned and walked over to pick up little Vera. "What's the problem, little lady? Miss your mommy, too?"

And this kid stunk. So, I knew this diaper change wouldn't be as easy. I gathered all my supplies, my arsenal, if you will, and then set my niece down on the changing table. "Okay, pretty girl. Let's get you all cleaned up."

She had a little pink dress on, so she was easier to undress. No pants. Apparently pants were the enemy today. I was cool with it. I got the little doll cleaned up and into a fresh diaper in no time. I was an expert.

I set little Vera down in her crib beside Mason. My son was fast asleep. Yeah, the Cullen's kicked ass. Not that this was a competition. But, if it was, we were winning big time, here. Vera was calm and quiet, but alert, so I cranked on the mobile, turned on the baby monitor, and lifted Henry out of his crib.

"Goodnight, babies. I'll be back," I said, quietly taking my buddy downstairs for a snack. Yeah, he was going to be a big guy like his dad. There was no doubt.

"Henry, my man. Let's go eat," I said, rubbing his back. His shirt was damp, and sweaty. Probably from the early summer heat, and all the crying. I set him down in his playpen in the kitchen, took off his shirt and washed my diaper hands.

"Where does mom keep the animal crackers?" I asked him. He smiled widely at the mention of food, but didn't offer any assistance. I would have to remind him of that when he had kids of his own one day.

I rummaged through the cupboards until I found them. "Got 'em, Henry," I said, proudly holding up the box. He smiled, and I laughed. "Yeah, they're good, huh?"

I lifted my godson out of his playpen and we sat together at the kitchen table, Henry on my knee, eating cookies. I gave him one, which he chewed on, and I tossed a couple in my mouth. Henry smiled at me while I chewed.

"I'm not allowed?" I asked, as he set his hand on my cheek. "Does your mom let you eat the whole box yourself?" I tickled his tummy and he laughed.

I ate another cookie and smiled at Henry as he sucked on his snack. "I've got this under control, huh?"

And then Mason cried over the monitor. I squinted my eyes and Henry laughed. "I think I spoke too soon."


	88. Chapter 87  Date Night

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I hope you all had an amazing week! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 87 - Date Night

**BPOV**

"Hey, super dad," I said, as Edward walked up to the house from the truck, holding the baby carrier.

Rosie and Jessie had left about a half hour ago, after spending the last three hours here going over wedding plans. Jess decided that she wanted to have the wedding in about a month from now. A July wedding, I thought with a smile. It would be perfect, sunny and warm. The wheat would be high in the fields and the day was sure to be gorgeous.

It had been a year and a half since Edward and I had tied the knot, so I was really enjoying the process of planning another wedding. Plus, we'd had a winter wedding. It was December, it was the holiday season. And while that was beautiful, there was really something to be said for summer nuptials. Summertime was the season for love. Flowers blooming, sweaty skin. Not just love, but passion.

Where the hell was Edward? I fanned my face as I sat on the front porch in the sun waiting for my sexy cowboy, and my little buckaroo. The sun wasn't the only thing hot right now.

Just thinking of my hubby and his sexy body, which I had been given the go ahead to play with just the day before, was turning me on. And, as much as I loved my son, I really hoped he was ready for a nap, because mommy needed a turn at play time with daddy.

"Hey, sunshine," he said, climbing the stairs to the deck. He set down the baby carrier on the porch swing so he could scratch his loyal dog's ear. "Super dad is right. I kicked ass." He leaned in to kiss my lips.

I laughed. "I'm happy to hear it. And you taste like animal crackers."

Edward laughed. "Super dads need to eat, too," he said, stealing another kiss. "Shit, Bella. Did you get more beautiful while I was gone?" he asked, his hand sliding down my back and over my bum.

I giggled like a schoolgirl, and Edward smiled, looking so completely happy and the most content and relaxed I'd seen him in a long time. "Well, I don't know about that, cowboy, but I've been having some naughty thoughts while you were gone."

"Nice," he said, giving my hip a soft squeeze. "I feel like I earned a little trip upstairs."

I laughed. "I'll bet you did. I would have loved to have watched you."

"Yeah, the Cullen boys made it, but we missed mom."

"Aw. My boys." I picked up my sweet baby boy from his car seat and cradled him to my chest. He turned his mouth to my breast.

"Someone's hungry," Edward said, smiling. "He's probably sick of daddy feeding him from a bottle. He wants the real thing."

I laughed. "You just want to watch."

Edward smiled, moving the car seat so I could down on the porch swing. He sat beside me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Hey. I'm just a man."

I unbuttoned my blouse to feed my hungry little baby. As Mason ate, I tipped my head back to kiss my husband's lips. "I love you, Edward. I missed you, this morning."

He smiled, before kissing me, again. "I love you, too, my gorgeous girl. In fact, I love you so much, I want to take you on a date, tonight."

I smiled. "Really? Where? Are we bringing Mason?"

Edward chuckled. He reached over to caress the back of Mason's hand that was resting on my breast. "He's so beautiful," he said, smiling down at our son.

"Of course. He's your son," I said, smiling, rubbing Masey's little back. "Now, quit distracting me with sweet sentiments. Tell me about this date."

I was excited. I mean, Edward and I did everything together, but we usually stayed in the house, or went to Rosie and Em's. We usually did kid stuff. And I loved my baby and my god babies with my whole heart, but a romantic date might be nice.

"Okay. Well, Mason will be with Rosie and Em this evening. And you and I are going to go for a romantic horseback ride at sunset, after I make you dinner. And then, we're going have a little roll in the hay, so to speak, before our baby comes home."

Edward smiled, looking so excited about his plan. "I mean, I know it's nothing special, and I feel bad about not taking you to the city, but I didn't really want to leave Mase that long. Plus, I've been dying to get you back on your horse. You haven't ridden since before the birth."

"Oh, cowboy. That sounds perfect," I said, smiling. My heart swelled that he didn't want to be away from his son for too long. I wasn't the only one with separation anxiety when it came to this baby.

"I'm glad," he said, letting his fingers move off of Mason's hand and up my chest to my throat. "I want you, Bella."

I moaned at his touch. "I want you, too, Edward," I said, holding my baby close with one arm, and letting my other hand move over the crotch of Edward's jeans. "Before the date, and after?" I asked, double checking my husband's intentions.

"If you're up for it, Bella," he said, chuckling. He covered my hand with his, and increased the pressure, rubbing both of our hands over him. "I really missed being with you with last month."

I kissed him. "I know. Especially with the voracious appetite you've always had."

He hummed. "Yeah. I'm not the only guilty one, here. You're a tiger in the bedroom."

I laughed. "Wow. Thank you for that compliment."

"Anytime."

Mason finished eating and I passed him to daddy to be burped, so I could do up my shirt. And, I was happy I had, considering Edward got spit up on. I took the baby and set him in his car seat. He was already half asleep. Seth curled up beside his little brother, to guard him, and I straddled my now shirtless husband's lap.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, running my hands over his abs and chest, shoulders and back, careful to avoid his tattoo.

"Eh, I'm okay. I've got the beautiful one in my lap."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't sit so still, sunshine. Show me what those hips can do."

I blushed as I leaned in to kiss his lips, at the same time, I inched closer, so our bodies were pressed tightly together. I began to rock my hips, and Edward threw his head back, making such a sexy sound. It was loud and deep, and pure pleasure.

I slid my hands between us and worked on unbuckling Edward's belt. "Want to christen my porch swing?" I asked, my chest heaving with anticipation of what was to come.

"I can't believe this is the second summer it's been up, and we haven't done it here," Edward said, chuckling. He softly knocked my hands away from his fly, so he could undo his pants, faster.

"Eager?"

He laughed. "Oh, yeah." I stood up and Edward pulled his jeans down to his thighs, before sitting back down on the swing. "Are you wearing panties under that skirt?"

I laughed. "Of course I am. I'm not you."

He laughed with me, reaching under my skirt to yank my panties down. "Get up here," he said, patting his thighs.

And, boy, did it feel good to have my husband inside of me. I clung to his neck and shoulders, and he held my bum and hips. Plus the swing was rocking with us, and I felt like I was on the best carnival ride of my life.

I tried to catch my breath, my head on Edward's shoulder, his hands rubbing my back. His fingers caressed the sides of my breasts. "Is it wrong to be jealous of my son?"

I laughed. "He's just using me for the food," I said, kissing his jaw.

"Your breasts are incredible, Bella. I miss them." He snuggled his face against my covered chest.

I ran my hands through his thick hair and laughed.. "We can always switch to formula."

Edward smiled up at my face. "I can wait," he said, squeezing my hips. "You have so many other fun body parts."

"Mm. Well, you can play with them tonight after our date."

Edward laughed. "You are the perfect wife, Bella. I love you."

**EPOV**

We went inside, and I took Mason to his nursery to change his diaper, while Bella had a quick shower. I sat in the rocking chair, and laid my son on my chest. He fell asleep pretty quickly as I hummed him a country tune I had in my head. I felt myself nodding off, and vaguely remembered Bella taking Mason off of my chest.

"Edward, are you hungry?" she whispered in my ear, before sucking on my earlobe.

"Always," I said, making her laugh softly. She took my hand and pulled me out of the chair. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did," she said, leading me downstairs to the kitchen. "Tough work being super dad?"

"It was fun," I told her as she made grilled ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. "A lot of diaper changes, snacks for Henry, feedings for the babies. I read them books and told them about the farm and ranch."

"Busy day," she said, setting her feet on my lap when she sat down across from me. "I'm proud of you daddy."

I smiled. "Thanks, honey. So, anytime you're ready, I'm game for more babies."

Bella laughed. "I'd like to wait a while more, if that's okay? I was thinking of waiting until Mason was two."

I was actually a little surprised that she wanted to wait that long. We hadn't really discussed it, yet. I knew she wanted to wait, but I didn't know how long. I must not have been saying anything, because Bella looked panicked. "Is that too long?"

"No, sunshine. I just didn't know what you were planning." I rubbed the arch of her foot. "Like wait until he's two before we start trying, or you want to have the baby by the time he's two?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "I just don't want two kids under two, like Rosie and Em."

"Okay."

"Edward," Bella sighed. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I want what you want." She raised her eyebrow at me, and I laughed. "Bella. I just want us to be a big, happy family. But, you've got to have the babies, sunshine. It's your body. I want you to feel ready. And if you want to wait two years, then we'll wait two years."

"I want my body back. I want to wear cute outfits for you. I want us to make love without me having to wear a bra. I want to enjoy Mason's baby phase. I want to sit on the floor with Mason and play. I want to see my feet."

"Oh, is that all?" I teased, and she kicked my hand. "I understand that. You're right."

"Why don't we make a compromise? When Mase is a a year and a half, we'll start working on making baby number two."

"Our third anniversary?" I asked, roughly doing the math in my head.

She smiled. "That sounds great. And, I know these babies are amazing and addicting, but we have a lot of years left to build a family. I don't want to rush it. I want to enjoy each day for what it is."

"I love you, sunshine. Everyday with you is heaven on earth. I'm a blessed man. And now with Mason, well, life is pretty perfect."

"It is," she said, smiling.

We finished our lunch and Bella told me all about the wedding plans the girls had come up with. They had a month to put it all together, because Jess didn't want her whole break back home to be wedding planning.

I was just happy that Bella was. She had a glow about her when she talked about her best friend. And I was glad I took our son out of the house to give Bella a break with the girls. She deserved it.

"You want to be boring and go have a nap?" she asked me as I set the plates in the sink.

I laughed. "I would love that," I said, honestly. "Babysitting was fun, but it was exhausting work."

She giggled. "Come on. Let's go snuggle." Content with my wife in my arms, and my son asleep across the hall, I easily drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when I heard Bella rifling through drawers. I peeked my eyes opened and watched her try on about five outfits. She looked frustrated when she couldn't get her favourite pair of jeans zipped up.

She mostly had been wearing skirts and exercise pants since she delivered Mason. We hadn't gone for a ride, yet, so she hadn't had a need for jeans, yet. She sat on the end of the bed and started sobbing.

I flew up out of bed and crouched down in front of her. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm just being emotional," she said, wiping her eyes. "Just ignore me. I know I'm not in shape, yet, pre baby weight and all that. But, I wanted to look nice for our date."

"You look beautiful. You always do. And I'm taking you on a date, not your jeans."

"Thank you." She laughed, sniffling. "So, you won't mind if I wear sweatpants on our date?"

"Bella. You're wearing a low cut tank top. It all balances out."

She laughed. "Well, then."

"I'm pretty easy to please, sunshine. Plus, we're riding horses, not going to the opera."

She laughed, set her hands on my cheeks and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you."

Bella went to feed, change and pack the diaper bag for Mason. Em was coming over to pick him up for the evening in about an hour. And I had to make my girl something fancy for dinner. Only I didn't really know fancy.

So, I fried up some pork chops and put them in a mushroom soup sauce. I made some mashed potatoes and a salad. It wasn't too exciting, but it was good food. I was just setting the table when Em knocked on the door.

He smiled. "Do I smell pork chops?"

I laughed, and patted his shoulder. "You do. But, they're for my amazing wife."

"I love how you talk about me to your friends," Bella said, as she walked into the kitchen, Mason cradled to her chest, diaper bag over her shoulder.

"It's all true," I said, sucking up.

"Okay. Give me my godson," Em said, smiling. "My kids are waiting for their buddy."

"Aw. Okay. Um, we'll try to be quick," Bella said.

"No quickies, honey," Em said, winking at her. "Enjoy your date. You guys deserve this. Come get the little duffer whenever you're ready. We can keep him overnight, too, if you'd like."

Bella looked a little panicked, a little teary. "I don't know if I can be apart from him overnight, yet."

"He's in good hands, honey. I promise," Em said, kissing Bella's cheek as he took Mason and the diaper bag. You guys enjoy yourselves."

"Bye, Masey," Bella said, coming over to wrap her arms around my hips. I rubbed her back and she seemed to calm down. She laughed, and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. It's hard."

"I know. You're a good mommy." I pressed a kiss to her lips. "But, let me spoil you, tonight."

Bella, in her sexy red tank top, showing off all her cleavage, and her cute blue sweatpants, sat at the table with me and we enjoyed an amazing dinner. Bella was very impressed with my cooking, and was still talking about it as we saddled the horses.

"How do you get your potatoes so smooth? No lumps, Edward."

I laughed. "It's a secret," I said, winking at her.

Bella stroked Cinnamon's nose. "Do you hear that, beautiful. Daddy's not telling me his tricks."

I could watch Bella with the horses all day. She treated them like children, so sweet and caring. She had been instantly comfortable around the horses, from the very first day I had met her. It was amazing, really. She hadn't been raised around them, but you wouldn't know to watch her.

She walked over to Sugar and kissed her nose. "Okay, baby. We'll be right back, and we're going to give you a ride, too. Mason isn't quite old enough, yet."

"You know, Bella," I told her. "I knew you'd be a good mom from the moment I saw you with the horses."

"Really?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Absolutely." I lifted her up onto Cinnamon's back, letting my hands smooth over her ass. "You have a pure heart. You're fair, you're loving. It's beautiful."

Bella smiled as she patted Cinnamon's neck. "If you're trying to make me cry, again, you're doing a good job," she said, sniffling.

I mounted Nutmeg and rode up beside her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I want to see your smile, sunshine. I want to see you laugh. I want to watch you ride, the wind in your hair."

She smiled, squeezing her legs and trotting off on Cinnamon. "Try to keep up, cowboy," she called over her shoulder.

I laughed, riding behind her. This was exactly what I wanted when I had planned this night for us. I wanted to see Bella completely let go. To see her teasing, mischievous side shine through.

I chased Bella and Cinnamon for about ten minutes. As she rode, her silky hair bounced, the setting sun shining on it. It was like hypnotizing waves. My wife was so gorgeous, so sexy. She may have just had a baby a month ago, but that did nothing to change the constant, almost desperate desire I had for my wife. She was perfect.

I rode up beside Bella and she smiled at me. "It feels so good to be out here, again, Edward," she breathed, her chest heaving. "I love this. I've missed this."

"So have I, sunshine." I slowed my horse and Bella and I leaned in to each other for a kiss. "So have I."


	89. Chapter 88  Forever

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm posting late because there was a boycott of this site among Twilight Fan Fiction authors for two days, Friday and Saturday! But, I'm happy to be back! I have a Facebook account, Twireader Eighty-One, if you'd like to friend me. **

**But the big news is that next week will be the last chapter of College and Cowboys! I hadn't intended to end it yet...I mean, we all knew it was coming... but as I wrote, the story seemed complete. Stay tuned next week for the epilogue! And thank you all so much for sharing this story with me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 88 - Forever

**July 2011**

**BPOV**

"There. You're all zipped up," I said, to my best friend, smoothing my hands down the back of her gorgeous wedding dress. "It fits like a glove."

Jess laughed, stuffing another whole Oreo cookie in her mouth. "I'm honestly surprised it still fits. I haven't stopped eating all week."

I walked in front of her, and pulled her into a tight hug. "You love Mike. He loves you. You have no reason to be nervous."

Jess kissed me, then wiped the chocolate crumbs off of my cheek that her lips had left behind. "I know. I'm not nervous at all."

I wrapped my arm around my best friend, and we stood side by side in front of my long mirror in my bedroom. Jess looked stunning in her knee length, garden wedding dress. It was sexy, tight and oh, so Jess.

The matron of honour dress we had chosen for me, was sleeveless, bright yellow, with a ruched bodice, empire waist and a flowing and swingy petal soft skirt. I felt sexy in it, and it was forgiving to my post baby body.

I was definitely feeling a lot better about myself. Edward and I were riding the horses at least twice a week, now, taking turns with Rosie and Em watching the babies, so the other couple could ride. Edward and I were talking Mason for long walks, Seth happily jumping at our heels.

And, what I thought was burning the most calories, was the hot, sweaty sex. The month post baby where we had to remain abstinent was rough on both of us. But, this last month, since the doctor's okay, since Edward's birthday, we'd been giving our mattress springs quite the work out.

"You are going to make a great wife," I said. "Michael is a lucky boy."

"But, I'm always at school, working, teaching, researching. I'm not home enough. What if Mike gets bored?"

"Aw, sweetie. He loves you, he supports you. He's proud of you. He moved across the continent to be with you," I said. "You're not going to be in school forever."

She let out a deep breath. "I know. I'm being crazy."

"No, you're being a bride. It's normal," I said, passing her another cookie. "Tell me what you love about Mike."

"He's amazing. He's loving. He's always there to hold me when I have a bad day. He listens to me when I yammer on about struggles, or problems." She reached up to wipe a tear from her eye. "I love him."

I smiled. "Well, that's a good sign," I teased, making her laugh.

"I love you, Bella."

"Well, I love you, too, but I can't marry you. Edward beat you to it," I said, holding up my left hand and flashing my wedding band.

Jess smiled and let out a deep breath. "I can do this, right?"

"You can do it."

"And then I get to do Mike."

"Exactly," I said, as we giggled together. "That's why you bought that very sexy lingerie last week."

She smiled. "Okay. So, focus on the wedding night."

Jess and I walked downstairs for hugs, kisses and tears with her parents. I looked out the back screen door at the neat rows of white chairs filled with Jess and Mike's friends and family. I recognized a few students from grad school, and I figured the big body builders were friends of Mike's.

Mike was standing at the end of the aisle, his back to the big tree, his older brother to his left. He looked handsome in a grey suit, white shirt and black tie. He had a yellow calla lily pinned his lapel, to match Jessie's bouquet. He looked a little nervous, too, and I thought it was endearing.

Mike was a good man. He reminded me of Edward in a lot of ways. He was devoted, supportive and he would do anything for his girl. He moved to North Carolina for her. And more than that, he was a happy guy. Always smiling, laughing. He had a pure heart and he was everything I could have hoped for my best friend to have.

I looked to the front row, and I saw Edward sitting in his new black suit, with our two month old angel on his lap. Mason looked adorable in his little suit and tie, that matched daddy, exactly. My boys were gorgeous and I was so proud to call them mine.

Edward, as if he could sense me at the door, looked back at me and smiled. I smiled and waved, and he chuckled to himself. I think Edward loved weddings as much as I did. He lifted Mason's hand and waved it at me. This man knew the way to a mommy's heart.

At two months, my son was starting to really grow. He was stronger, was so curious, and loved to watch daddy talk and act out stories with stuffed animals. He was a real gurgler, and loved to make noise.

And daddy and baby were inseparable. Edward promised me a momma's boy, but Mason was a real man's man. He was going to be a farmer, for sure, just like dad. I knew Edward wanted to let him be whatever he wanted to be, to pursue his dreams, but I had a strong feeling that Mase wasn't going to go too far from home. And as a mom, I was selfishly thrilled about that.

"Ready, Jess?" I asked, after one more wave to my son. I looked back and smiled at her, flanked by her parents on either arm.

"Yes."

"Good. You look gorgeous." I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She blinked back some more tears. "I love you, too, Bella. Thank you for everything."

I wiped my eyes before passing her the bouquet. "We can do all the emotional stuff after." I picked up my bouquet of white lilies, and smiled at my best friend. "There's a handsome man standing in my backyard without a girl on his arm. Let's go get you married."

**EPOV**

It was Mike and Jessica's wedding day and Bella was buzzing with excitement. She had been dancing around the house all day, singing while she nursed, and kissing me every chance she had. I had to say, I was enjoying her free spirit.

I was thrilled for Jessica. She was a great girl, and she had always been there for Bella. I was happy they were having the ceremony out here on the farm. It felt personal, and I knew how much it meant to Bella.

Bella kept her matron of honour dress a secret from me, and it was like our wedding all over, again. But, I could see what she was up to, and it was brilliant. She knew what anticipation did to a man. I couldn't wait to see her in her dress.

My girl was sexy as hell went she was dressed up. She was beautiful and breathtaking when she was in sweats, with her hair in a ponytail, and no makeup on her face. But, when she was all dolled up, her confidence soared and she looked radiant.

I was definitely going to have to take her out on more dates. But, we still hadn't went a night away from Mason, yet. It was hard enough on Bella to leave him for a hour or so when we rode the horses. I knew it would come with time, but Bella was a true nurturer and that baby meant the world to her.

The wedding was all set up in the backyard. Mike had come by first thing this morning, with his brother, Justin, a great guy, to help Em and I put out the chairs and set up the tables for food and the cake.

"How the hell do you sprinkle rose petals?" Mike asked, making me laugh.

"Just throw them, I guess," I said, laughing with him.

"Jess said to make it look natural." Mike shrugged, taking a handful of the yellow and while rose petals and tossing them in the aisle. "Good?"

"Looks good to me," I said, toeing a little clump of petals to spread them out. Bella had come out later in her fluffy bathrobe to check on us, and gave us the double thumbs up.

And Mason was thrilled about his Aunty Jess getting married. He loved all the attention, as all the guests were fawning over him. He'd been held by so many women, half of which I didn't know, but he was pleased as punch. He was definitely a ladies man.

When the wedding was due to start, I took my seat beside Rosie. She was holding Vera, who was dressed up in a little pink dress. But the best part was the cute headband she was wearing. It had a huge flower on it, and she looked beautiful. Henry was on Em's lap and he was talking up a storm. No one had much of an idea what he was saying, but I adored that kid.

I had seen Bella peeking out the backdoor, so I knew the ceremony was about to begin. And she was wearing yellow. Gorgeous. She opened the backdoor, and stepped outside, clutching a bunch of white flowers.

Her beautiful hair was up in a fancy twist and she was smiling widely as she walked down the aisle. The dress, as bright and yellow as the sun, blew lightly in the wind, and completely suited my Sunshine. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery with tears of joy. She was stunning. There was no other word for her.

As she walked by, she softly caressed my cheek, and then squeezed Mason's toes. She walked up to Mike and gave him a hug. He kissed her cheek and whispered something that made her laugh, before she walked to her place.

She looked over at me and winked and I smiled. "Look at your mama," I whispered to Mason. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Rosie reached over to smooth down Mason's hair. "She's gorgeous."

Everyone stood up and turned to watch Jessica walk down the aisle. She was wearing a really short, low cut dress, and I had to smile. It suited her to a tee. Mike was a lucky guy. She was a pretty girl.

I looked up at Mike and he was smiling from ear to ear. Yeah, Jess had picked the dress out with him in mind. I looked over at Bella, and she was crying, wiping her eyes. She loved Jess and I was so thankful that Jess had shared this day with her.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and Mike and Jess were in their own little world. They only had eyes for each other, and that was exactly how a marriage should begin. They were in love and no one that was here to share this day with them could deny it. It was beautiful, really.

And, Bella and I were the same way. As the justice of the peace read the vows, Bella looked at me and smiled. It was almost like we were getting remarried. Renewing our vows. Because every word that was spoken about love, life and togetherness, echoed exactly how I felt about Bella.

Still, after a year and a half, after everything we had been through, so much sadness, so much hurt, I loved my wife more than anything on God's green Earth. I think the struggles we had faced made us stronger, made us realize how much we loved and needed each other.

Bella and I were meant to be. For life. And forever.

After the ceremony, after the congratulations and the food, Bella and I danced, holding Mason between us. And I felt like the luckiest man there. I got to dance with the prettiest girl at the wedding.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Bella said, smiling.

"It was."

I leaned in to press a kiss to her soft lips, the lips that had captivated me from the very first time I had ever laid eyes on her. Lips I had longed to kiss, but now were all for me. I caressed her cheek, her peaches and cream skin that I had dreamed of touching that very first day at the diner.

"I was just thinking about the day we met," Bella said, making me smile at the way she always knew what was on my mind. "Almost two years ago, the day Jess and I walked in that diner, we were both students, single girls with no idea how our lives would turn out, what paths we would take. Neither of had any idea what the future held."

Bella's gaze turned to our friends. Mike and Jess were rocking back and forth, their hips pressed close, their foreheads touching. Em and Rosie, each with a baby cradled in their arms, moved together as a family, but their eyes were only for each other.

"And now, look at us. We're both married to amazing men, our soul mates. You and I have a baby, a wonderful life. Rosie and Em have two little angels."

Bella smiled, even as her eyes filled tears, emotion from the day. I wiped away a tear and pressed another kiss to her lips. "God works so many miracles," I whispered. "We're all so blessed."

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she said, smiling, her eyes locked on mine. I rubbed my son's back, as Bella kissed his head. "I love you, Mason Charles."

I set my hand on the small of Bella's back, pulling her a little closer. "And, I love you, both. With all of my heart and forever."


	90. Epilogue  Family

**A/N - Well, this is it! It's been an amazing journey and I've loved every minute of writing this story! Thank you all for sharing it with me. Until the next story...Enjoy!**

Epilogue - Family

**August 2015**

**BPOV**

"Daddy, get a picture of Liam by the moose," I said to Edward, smiling at my little two year old, with his green eyes and messy strawberry blonde hair. He looked so much like Edward, but he was my mommy's boy, through and through.

Edward, the boys and I had gone camping two weeks ago, and while we were canoeing, we were lucky enough to have seen a moose, wading by the shore. Liam had claimed the moose as his favourite animal.

And he'd done it quickly, before Mason could add another animal to his ever growing list of favourites, which included grizzly bears, sharks and Sasquatches. The latter, being the reason for the camping trip in the first place.

Edward was an amazing daddy to our two sons, and did everything he could to keep their active imaginations turning. Adventure walks, building a tree house, horseback riding, and camping trips, looking for the world's greatest mysteries. The sky was the limit and the boys adored their dad.

Edward and the boys watched a lot documentaries together. I thought it was adorable, especially how Mason liked all the shows that daddy did. Mase was a fabulous big brother, shared his toys, held Liam's hand when we went for walks. But one thing he wouldn't share were his favourite animals.

Liam had once tried to say he also liked bears, but Mason told him he couldn't because that was his favourite. So, Liam had been waiting patiently for an animal he could claim as his own. And he got to the moose first.

"I like the moose, too," Mason had said from his spot in the canoe. I knew it was driving him crazy that Liam had called out 'flavourite aminal' before he had. My boys were a little nuts, but they were mine, so I loved them anyway.

"Let Lee have the moose, buddy," Edward had told him. "We still have to go looking for our sasquatch."

That had satisfied both boys, and Edward, the most patient and loving father I'd ever seen, and the sexiest, too, winked at me from across the canoe.

But, this weekend, we were in Calgary for a trip to the zoo for Liam's second birthday, the goal being to get his photo beside his favourite animal. I'd conceived almost immediately after we'd started trying for baby number two on our third wedding anniversary.

I'd delivered him on August 29, 2013, right after the harvest, and made our Mason a big brother to Liam Carl.

We'd gone with the name Liam, because we'd spent the first four months of my pregnancy, before we knew the gender, calling our baby Leah, and Edward didn't want him to be confused, so we picked the closest male equivalent. I adored the name.

And following the tradition of using our fathers' names as middle names, we went with Edward's dad's name, Carl.

Edward's relationship with his father had really come a long way in the past few years, especially following Carl's heart attack the summer before Liam was born. Edward thought he saw the light, because after his recovery, Carl was a completely changed man. And, honestly, had become an amazing grandfather to the boys.

As Edward got the camera out of the backpack in the boys' wagon, I watched my baby boy. Liam looked scared, standing by himself in front of the huge animal enclosure at the zoo. "Mason, please go stand with your brother, love," I said.

"Okay, mama," Mason said, never one to argue.

I smiled as I watched my first born march bravely to go protect his brother. He was dressed in his little cowboy hat and boots, a sheriff's badge pinned to his plaid shirt, all gear his Grandpa Carl had given him for his fourth birthday in May.

Mason was only four, but he was Liam's protector, my little cowboy, and Edward's sidekick. He wanted to help dad on the farm, with the horses, and he even coloured with his crayons when daddy was sketching for another show.

The National Park that was only a half hour from our farm, had a great little art gallery. Edward and I had spent the weekend at a beautiful old hotel up there for his birthday in June.

My parents took the boys for the weekend, and my hubby and I had a chance to get away for a little alone time. Both boys were going through the monster under the bed phase, so we often ended up with company in bed. The getaway had been nice, and Edward got to spend the weekend without pants, just like he had before he'd become a daddy, and I got to enjoy his tattoos, my favourites being the two handprints on his side.

On a lovely walk through the town site, we'd walked into a gallery that had a lot of pieces by local artists. Small clay sculptures, paintings. As Edward looked at a piece, I walked over to the counter and talked to the curator.

"We're always accepting new pieces," she said, with a smile. Edward and I had talked about it over dinner that night. He was initially reluctant, never having the faith in his talent that I did.

"Cowboy. You are the most talented artist. Your sketches move me to tears."

Edward had laughed. "You're my wife. You have to say that."

"Edward Cullen, don't get smart," I said, making him smile. But, hey, I was a mom, now. "I love you, and I think you are so incredibly talented. At everything you do. But your art, Edward, it's phenomenal. The world should get to share in it. Plus, the boys would be so proud of daddy."

He smiled, and I knew I had him. "You had to use the boys, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Okay."

And he'd never regretted that decision. I always knew that art was Edward's calling. He was an amazing farmer, but art was his God given gift. He'd been drawing since childhood. The first gift he had ever given to me was a sketch for my birthday, and at every key moment in our lives, our wedding, my both pregnancies, Edward supplemented with his drawings. I had sketchbooks full of his work, and framed pieces throughout the house, that I would treasure forever.

And, Edward's pencil sketches, of horses, scenery, farm life, had been selling like hotcakes for the last two months at the gallery. Edward was the most popular new artist they'd had in a while, and he was surprised by how much money his pieces made. And, being the best father alive, he'd put all of his earnings aside for the boys.

"Say cheese, boys," Edward said to our sons, both smiling proudly, now that they were holding the other's hand.

"Cheese," they said, melting my heart.

I loved my family. They were my world. My life revolved around my husband, sons, the farm, church, and our many great friends. I thanked God everyday that Jess and I had stopped in that old diner, the day my life had changed, and become the blessing it was today.

But, somehow, as busy as my life had become, I'd managed to fit in time for my own project. I was writing a series of children's books. The ideas had come as I made up stories for bedtime.

And Edward, as he'd always been, was nothing but supportive. He had encouraged me to submit the stories to a publisher. And, they'd liked my ideas. Things were in the works with the editor, and I was excited to see my first book hit the shelves by Christmas.

I watched Em and Rosie's oldest two, Henry and Vera run over to my boys, telling them something really cool, I was sure. Our kids were thick as thieves, and the boys adored their 'cousins,' always wanting to go over to play.

Rosie and Em had had another, after Vera. A little girl, Nicole. She was beautiful, like her mommy, but was a total daddy's girl. I smiled as I looked over at Em, holding his three month old little angel.

Emmett McCarty was in his pride and joy when he was with his babies. Like Edward, he was meant to be a father. He was a good one, too. In fact, all of our friends made great parents.

"God, you guys make cute kids," Jess said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I turned to smile at her.

"So do you and Mike," I said, smiling over at Mike, who was holding their little one year old, Anna, fast asleep in her daddy's arms. Jess and Mike had returned to Alberta after Jess graduated with her Doctorate. She was offered a position in the History department at the University of Calgary, only a few hours north of the farm.

I adored having my best friend so close to me. We saw each other at least once a month, which was a nice change to the once or twice a year when she was in school in North Carolina.

She was happy, too. No more Dr. Hale. As of when she left, he was still kind of creepy, dating every girl with legs, never settling down. But, while his personal life was out of order, Jasper had done well for himself professionally.

He'd made tenure, and had published two highly acclaimed books on the Civil War, neither of which, I'd read. I was just happy that he was out of my life. Edward was just happy he was out of the country.

Mike was a full time, stay at home dad to his little princess, as Jess was fairly busy with teaching, researching and writing a book of her own. To say I was proud of her was an understatement. They hadn't planned on having kids, but Jessie was a natural, and Anna was their world.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Damn right, we make cute kids," he said, making Jess and I laugh. As he rubbed his big strong hands, softly on my belly, I felt our third child, another son, kick. "And this one will be no different."


End file.
